Let The Wrong One In
by Lok2685
Summary: A new Vampire has come and made his home in Fork, a vampire with unusual abilities. He finds a mentor and friend in Carlisle and an unforeseen love with Leah. But when his past intercedes with his future, which road shall he take; revenge or peace.
1. Chapter 1

Let The Wrong One In

A/N: I do not own the world that I am writing this story in but I am of a fan of it. Everything except for the characters that I have created is own by Stephenie Meyer. The title is an obvious play on the movie "Let The Right One In", which in an awesome movie and arguably the best Vampire movie of the last 10 years. Review are more than welcome, all I ask is that you tell me the truth. I really do hope all of you enjoy this. Any similarities to any other fanfic is purely coincidental, I tired to make this all my own and that is why I made sure that all relationships in the novels were respected and left alone.

Basic Synopsis: A new Vampire has come and made his home in Fork, a vampire with unusual abilities. He finds a mentor and friend in Carlisle and an unforeseen love with Leah. But when his past intercedes with his future, which road shall he take; revenge or peace.

Chapter 1: The Introduction

All was quite in the Cullen household; Carlisle as usual was in his study keeping himself up to date with all the new advancements in the field of medicine. While Alice and Esme were in the kitchen reading various cookbooks in the hopes that they could make meals that Nessie would enjoy so that she would not stick to her current diet of solely blood. All this happened while Edward was in another room with his daughter; because of the rapid growth of Nessie from not only a physical aspect but a mental one Edward had to spend various hours with her teaching her as much as she could handle. Whenever she would throw a fit and refuse to be educated Edward would call Jacob and he would help to ensure that Nessie would entertained. Today Edward would be teaching his daughter English Literature, so he knew it would be best if he called Jacob in advance since it was the subject she found to be most boring. Jasper and Bella had just come back from hunting and both took quite a bit of amusement in the fact that Nessie was being resistant to what Edward was trying to teach her. Rosalie and Emmett were off again by themselves, the story this time was that they were traveling all of Europe; in truth they were in Denali with their extended family.

The sun had just come down and the night's sky was especially dark. Within the first 20 minutes of the sun coming down the rain that was coming down and that rain was starting to become extremely hard and porous. Everything is what it usually looks like in quite little town expect for the fact one of the large trees in the area is slightly heavier than it should be. A mysterious black cloaked figure looks own from a quite a bit of a distance. He looks into the house and makes a mental note of his surroundings. He sees the family go about there business, he knows that anyone else would presume that this family is like any other happy family but he knows that this is a façade and hides the truth of what they really are. As the figure looks on into the surrounding area of the house he notices that there are three large animals in the vicinity, they are all similar in the fact that he picks up on the fact that they are all from the same species yet they all have differences that set each one apart. One of them stays in a stationary position he notices that this animal is of a light grey complexion and obviously smaller than the other two yet they seem to be taking it's lead. The second animal is a thin brownish colored one who looks to be younger than the other two; but he isn't really sure of this since the manner in which this one presents itself seems could either be consider a youthful demeanor or its overall playful attitude. And finally the third one is a large hulking black colored one. It seems that the two larger animals seem to be patrolling the area around the house; the circle that they are running in seems to be at least three miles in each direction. The thin-ish brown one is definitely the faster of the two yet the figure notices the powerful strides of the large black one. He instantly outlines how he would encounter these three animals if he would have to fight them. The figure has learned to never underestimate his opponents, but if he had to chose he would go after the small of the three since it presents itself in a position of authority and he has always found it best to cut the head off of the snake first. Then he would take on the large one and use his superior speed and fighting skills to fight the larger opponent. And lastly he would fight the brownish colored one, but he isn't so sure that the carefree attitude that this one portrays isn't all an allusion to throw off any potential enemies. All of the planning he does in his head takes all of a minute and by the time that he has finish making up a plan he sees that this is all for not and that the perimeter has a huge widening hole on the side of the house and by the speed that the two animals seem to running at he knows that neither one of them would be able to catch up with him and the gap between the smaller animal and the house is an larger distance away from the house than the spot from where he momentarily standing. He takes a final look at his surrounding and at his potential enemies and makes his descent towards the house. By the time that the two animals had close the gap he had already pass by without detection. Step one complete he thinks to himself, he moves on to the next phase. He notices that there are holes in which the house is completely in the dark, he moves in confident strides through each lightless patches of the house's lawn. Two to three seconds later the cloaked figure was makes his way up the stairs of the house. As he lifts his hand to knock on the door he held it there for a second and evaluated where or not he should intrude into their lives and make them part of his own collateral damage. But he knew that if had any shot of possibly living a peaceful existence then he needed to do this, he needed to talk to the one man in this entire world who could give him any prospective on life as a vampire. He lets his hand fall and it makes a thud on the door.

He then hears various conversations going on in the house; everyone seems to be confused at the sound. He can tell that there is an argument as to whether or not they should answer. Manners eventually win out and a woman answers the door. The figure notices that how beautiful the woman standing before him really is. Before she speaks a word the cloaked figure removes the hood and gives her a slight smile

"I do not mean to intrude but may I speak with Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" asks the man

The woman gives him a smile in response

"Yes he is, may I ask who you are?" replies the woman

"Of course my name is Jeremiah Reuben and I have come to ask for guidance and words of wisdom from Dr. Cullen," responses Jeremiah

The woman seems satisfied by his responses and waves him in. As he walks through the house he takes in his surroundings and makes mental notes of any possible escape route if need be. She directs him to the couch and calls for Carlisle. Within two seconds Carlisle comes down the stairs to greet the guest. As soon as Carlisle sees the cloaked figure he stops from a second and makes a mental note to himself. By this time everyone in the house has all piled into the living room. Jeremiah has put a face to each voice that he heard coming from the house earlier. Not ten seconds later do three individuals come barging into the house; two men and a woman. The tone each one present is an angry, frustrated one. Although he has never seen any of these three before, he swears that they all look familiar to him. Immediately Jeremiah locks eyes with the woman, the look he gives her never reveals his true thoughts; he has never seen such a mixture of beauty, strength, and passion, it is a combination that he has never seen in one single form. The look he gets in return from the woman is that of indifference and nonchalance. After everyone has settled in, Carlisle takes his seat at the center of the group as they all stare at Jeremiah.

"Hello I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and you are?" asks Carlisle

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir, my name is Jeremiah Reuben and I have come a long way to see you," answers Jeremiah

"Well as you can see guest that I have a large and extended family and any move made on my life would only result in the forfeiting of your life," says Carlisle

Jeremiah chuckles a bit and response, "I'm not here for any of that. As I told the woman who answered the door that all I seek is your guidance."

Carlisle relaxes a bit and sighs. "Certainly, but you have to understand that in the last several years we have had problem with visitors in my territory, they have all lack the manners in which you seem to be showing at the moment. I do apologize, of course if you seek guidance that I am more than willing to provide it to you. But where are my own manners, the woman of whom you speak of is my wife Esme."

Esme gets up and Jeremiah nods and shakes her hand. Both return to their original positions

Carlisle continues, "To your left is my oldest son Edward with his wife Bella and their daughter Reneesmee. Next to them is Jacob Black along with Leah and Seth Clearwater and Embry Call; they are members of the Quileute tribe, who live in the area."

Jeremiah nods his head and shakes the hand of each one, and thinks to himself, "Leah Clearwater, it fits."

Each member of the tribe seem to be confused by the Vampire, while physically he looks like any other Vampire they have ever come across but something is odd about this one, it is something that they cannot put their finger on

"On your right is my other son Jasper and my daughter Alice, they are mates. My other two children are Rosalie and Emmett, at this moment they are in Alaska with my extended family," says Carlisle

Jeremiah proceeds to shake each one's hand, as he return to a seated position he begins to speak

"You have a very beautiful family Dr. Cullen. But I have to be honest with you; the fact is that I already knew the names of the members of your family. Your exploits are well known within the Vampiric community, the infamous Cullen family who the got the Volutri to stop dead in its tracks, no pun intended. But I really do appreciate the fact that you have shown me so respect even though I am a stranger in your home" replies Jeremiah

"You give us way too much credit, we were on the side of right and in the end that side won out and here we are tell the tale. And you are very much welcome but I am only returning the same level of respect that you have given me. But with all the formalities out of the way, I must ask that while you stay here in my territory that you reframe from drinking from any human being?" asks Carlisle

"If you do, you will have to contend with our entire tribe," says Jacob with an ominous tone implying that if Jeremiah were to take a human life he would die himself.

"You need not worry about that Dr. Cullen nor you Jacob Black. In my time as a Vampire I have not once taken a human life. I find that act that is atrocious and heinous. It's like killing a puppy in my eyes, humans are for the most part defenseless creatures and it is unfair to take away their lives. With that being said I will not lie and say that I have never tasted human blood because for the early part of my new life I did drink human blood but I received my blood from the blood bank and while that sustained me for a while it just never felt right. Not soon after that like most of our kind I began to hear rumors a family in the Pacific Northwest who did not take human lives and sustained themselves through the consumption of animal blood. But unlike many of our brethren, I was open to the possibility that it could be a reality because to be truthful with all of you I did not want to look in the mirror and see a monster. After I made the decision to test whether or not it could happen and I knew that for a period of time I would have to go into seclusion and I began to train my body and my soul in order to live off of the blood of animal, although I believe that the taking of any life whether it is human or animal is deplorable, I have resigned myself to the notion that I must chose the lesser of two evils," responses Jeremiah

The answers seems to satisfy everyone

"Well I must be honest with you, I am glad to hear that our way of life appealed to you and you feel the same way that we do about the prospect of taking a human life. With that out of the way, what exactly can I do for you?" asks Carlisle

"May I ask a favor before we begin?" asks Jeremiah

"Of Course, what is that you need?" responses Carlisle

"Could you kindly ask your children to stop attempting to use their abilities on me. They should know that none of them will work on me," answers Jeremiah

Everyone turns their focus towards Alice, Jasper and Edward, who all look at each other in shock and then everyone turns their eyes towards Carlisle who nods in agreement with Jeremiah

"I deeply apologize for that but you must understand that my children are quite defensive about this family and since you are I'm sorry to say a stranger in this house my children are quite hesitant about your true motives I'm sure that they were only trying to be protective. Again I am truly sorry if they have insulted you," responses Carlisle who then proceeds to glare at his children

Jeremiah chuckles a bit, then proceeds to speak, "No harm no foul Dr. Cullen. You have to understand that like some of your children I have an ability of my own and it is one that I have used to remain off of the radar of my enemies and of the Volutri. You see I am able to block out all abilities. It is similar to yours Bella except for the fact that no ability works on me whether it is a physical or a mental ability and yet on the other hand I cannot extend my ability out to others like you can. As you can see there is always some good and some bad. Alice, you will not be to see my future, any potential future you see at the moment will not include me it will be as if I was never there while everything is going on. Also Edward cannot read my thoughts but know that anything I tell you will honest and upfront. And finally Jasper, you will not be able to read or control my emotions; it will be like there are ten individuals here not eleven."

The look everyone gives Jeremiah is a mixture of awe and confusion. After a few moments of pondering what he has told everyone, Jasper decides to break the silence

"Is that all you can do Jeremiah?" asks Jasper

"No it isn't. It is actually a piece of my overall ability," replies Jeremiah

"Well go on," says Jasper with a look of excitement on his face

Jeremiah nods and continues, "Think of as stealth on steroids. Beyond blocking out all abilities, I also do not leave any odor, which is why none of smelled me or could track me while I was approaching. And also when I run I cannot be seen by anyone it is only when I stop that I am visible."

"Well he sure doesn't smell like a leech," says Leah

Everyone glares at Leah including Seth; once she sees that her brother is giving her the death eyes she proceeds to slap him upside his head. It is only when she meets eyes with Jacob does she finally look as if she is sorry that she made that comment

Jeremiah chuckles a bit and he then gives her a sly smile

"Come on guys It was a joke and a funny one at that. I going to say thank you Leah Clearwater and take it as a compliment," responses Jeremiah

Leah can't help but smile, "at least someone found that funny" she thinks to herself

"And finally, umm I don't shimmer," murmur Jeremiah

Everyone looks at him with a shocked expressed

"Excuse me," says Carlisle

"I don't, I don't shine, glimmer, sparkle. Whatever you call it, I just don't do it. I mean my complexion, as a human was like a caramel brown so when I became a vampire the color of my skin became lighter like everyone else but unlike every other vampire in the sunlight I don't stand out; it doesn't look like my skin have millions of diamonds. My skin looks the same under all condition. I guess its so I can blend in easier," answers Jeremiah

After a minute of silence

"How is that possible?" asks Edward

Carlisle shakes his head he is just as confused as anyone

"I was once told that you have a belief as to why some of our kind have these abilities and how they are tied to our lives as a human," says Jeremiah

Carlisle nods his head and says, "Yes, it is a theory that I have been kicking around in my head for some time now. Do you believe that this theory is related in some fashion to your case?" asks Carlisle

"It would definitely make sense," says Jeremiah

Jeremiah then proceeds to look out through the large window off into space. Everyone has his or her eyes focused on him, as it is obvious that he is lost in though.

"Would you want to talk about your past?" asks Esme

This snaps Jeremiah out of his revelry, as he comes back to the present he gives Esme a reassuring smile.

"Yes I think that would be best. It would definitely give you some perspective on my dilemma," answers Jeremiah


	2. Chapter 2: Insight

Chapter Two: Insight

As Jeremiah collects his thoughts together so that he can accurately describe the history of his life he notices that he has everyone unrequited attention.

"I am actually really young when it comes to my time spent on this earth. I was born in Los Angeles in 1962, so I have spent 47 years on this earth. I was the middle child of parents who immigrated to this country from El Salvador. I came from a good family; my parents loved my siblings and I. I had an older brother and I younger sister, who I cared for deeply. My father owned a local market in the neighborhood in which we lived and my mother was a nurse's aid at a local hospital. When day when I was 5 years old, my father was working late, he was about to close the market when two individual decided to rob him. My father was an extremely proud man and he did not give up without a fight, they shot him and take all the money from the register," says Jeremiah

Everyone takes in what he just said

"I am truly sorry for your lose," responses Carlisle

"Thank you I appreciate it but I have come to realize that people come and go but it is the memories that you have of them will always remain. He was taken when he was taken and I could scream to the heavens and it would do no good. I know now that to truly honor my father I just have to live up to the example that he set for me and my siblings," replies Jeremiah

"Jeremiah, you my friend are wiser than Vampires who have lived several hundred years more than you have," says Carlisle

"Thank you that means a lot to me. After that the dynamic of our family changed quite a bit. My mother assumed the role of leader of the household and become the mother and the father. I come to realize that she was a natural born leader and that she glue that truly held our family together, even when my father was alive. Although she was a single mother who only spoke Spanish and was raising three children we always had clothes on our back, food in stomach and a roof over our head. I guess her work ethic rubbed off on me because I advanced through my education rapidly. I graduated high school at 12 years old, and went to Harvard and within 2 year I was a double graduate in Political Science and History with a minor in English Literature. I then went on to Oxford where I received my doctorate in Civil Law. After I graduated I spent two years traveling Europe and seeing all I could see. I went home and saw my family for the first time in several years. I was 18 years old and I had felt that I had gone as far as I could in education and in life. I was so bored that I made the rash decision of joining the marines, the night before I shipped out was the last night I would ever see my family again. I shipped out to basic training so early the next morning that no one use was awake and I made my way to Camp Pendleton in San Diego. I knew that if I had saw them I would not be able to go, the pain in my mother's eyes would be too unbearable," replies Jeremiah

"Hey Edward, we finally found someone who is smarter than you," jokes Jasper

"Ha ha ha," responses Edward

Everyone lets out a chuckle

"I know it is a stupid question but what was your I.Q?" asks Bella

"As a human it was over a hundred and ninety," answers Jeremiah

"Wow," says Bella

"That is quite impressive, and I'm sure you did what you thought would be best for you and your family. What happened next?" asks Carlisle

"Umm, basic training was the hardest thing that I would ever go through in my time as a human but like everything else in my life I excelled at it and by the time that I had complete both Boot Camp and S.O.I ended I was at the top of my class in hand to hand combat, marksmanship, weapons proficiency, military intelligence and basic speed and strength drills. My commanding officers were so blown away by me that before I would see any live combat I was in line for multiple promotions, there were rumors to I would be elevated to the rank of Sergeant. Like many of my follow marines I thought I would be apart of Operation Eagle Claw in Iran, but before I could receive my assignment I was told that the C.I.A would like to speak with me. I can remember that conversation like it was yesterday," answers Jeremiah

_A 19-year-old Jeremiah Reuben enters a diner and removes his hat. He is wearing the traditional dress uniform of the Marines. He looks around and notices a man sitting by himself looking at him and decides that this is the man he is here to meet. The man is tall with a slim figure to him; he is wearing horn-rimmed glass and is wearing a dark suit with a long tan trench coat. He walks over to him and extends his hand._

"_Hello my name is Jeremiah Reuben and I believe I am here to meet you," says Jeremiah_

"_I know who you are son and yes I am the individual you are here to meet," says the man_

"_I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," says Jeremiah_

"_My name is Agent Carter," says the man_

"_Well how could I be of service Agent Carter?" asks Jeremiah _

"_How about we take a walk and I'll explain everything," responses Agent Carter_

_Jeremiah nods and proceeds towards the entrance of the diner. Agent Carter takes some money out of his wallet and drops it on the table. They both exit the diner and make their way to the local park, which is not the far away from the current position._

"_Son, what I am about to tell is highly classified and if anyone would happen to find out that we are having this conversation would lead to you facing some serious consequences," says Agent Carter_

_Jeremiah nods his head and replies, "understood sir. This conversation never happened."_

"_Good, now that we have that out of the way. We can proceed with the formalities. What do you know about the role the C.I.A plays in the world?" asks Agent Carter_

"_Well sir the C.I.A is an intelligence gathering organization who help policy makers with matters of foreign policy, other than that it's pretty much a bunch of rumors as to what they truly do and sir I do not live in a world of rumors so to say anything else would be wrong," answers Jeremiah_

'_Good, the reason that I wanted to speak with you is that I wanted to recruit you to become a part of the C.I.A," says Agent Carter_

"_Sir I am a soldier, who could I be of help to the C.I.A?" asks Jeremiah_

"_You underestimate yourself Mr. Reuben. I have read your report, your multiple bachelor's degree, your P.H.D and the recommendations of your commanding officers tell me that you are exactly the man I am looking for," answers Agent Carter_

"_And what exactly are you looking for?" asks Jeremiah _

"_An individual who with some training of course that would be able to live off of the grid and that could perform certain tasks and carry out certain missions that other individuals would not be able to carry out," replies Agent Carter_

_Jeremiah gives him a suspicious look and analyzes what he just said_

"_Something sounds fishy, sir," responses Jeremiah_

"_By all means no, everything would be on the up and up. All missions would be for the betterment of the country and you would providing an honorable service, but there is one thing that you have to understand before you either agree or disagree to join us," says Agent Carter_

"_What is that, sir?" asks Jeremiah_

"_The term used for the position that you would be accepting is called a NOC agent, if at anytime while you are on a mission the U.S government will disavow any knowledge of you existence and you will be on your own," answers Agent Carter_

"How Mission Impossible," chuckle Leah

"Yea it was really weird. Looking back on it the guy was very shady and if I know now what I knew then I would have never gone down the route that I did. Then my life would have been completely altered and I would not have been here today," replies Jeremiah

"What happened next? Asks Alice who has been noticeably silent ever since Jeremiah revealed that her ability would not work on him.

"Umm, after the meeting with Agent Carter I found out that either him or superiors pulled some strings got me out of the Marines and I was sent to D.C where training as a NOC agent began. I spent several months being trained by the top agent within the agency," responses Jeremiah

"How much time did you spend in the C.I.A?" asks Esme

"Up until my transformation. But that's getting a little ahead of everything," answers Jeremiah

"Sorry," says Esme

"Don't worry about it Ma'am. Anyways once my training was completed I was given my first assignment that was in a country in Central America, I would tell you which one but the U.S government denies ever having any involvement in this country. My mission originally called for gathering intelligence on a warlord who had complete control over the region's rain forest and report it to my superiors and they would make sure that it would find its way to the U.N in the hopes that the warlord would be tired for war crimes. The warlord was known for taking the most beautiful girls from the surrounding villages and using them as his personal sex slaves. He would use torture to curb any potential rebellion. After I collected all the data I could I turned it over to my superiors and it went up the chain of command but the U.N refused to send in any troops into the region and arrest the warlord. My superiors were not happy about their decision, so after much discussion I received the order to eliminate the target along with any other high-ranking member of the militia. My orders called for the assassination to be staged as an accident. I carried out my orders and the warlord and his associates were killed and I made it look like a car accident. Because of the fact that I was so successful in completely my mission I rose through the ranks and become the most valuable NOC agent in the C.I.A," responses Jeremiah

"Cool you are like Jason Bourne before there was Jason Bourne," says Seth

Seth and Embry look on in amazement

"I guess that is one way of looking at it Seth Clearwater. But in reality I was nothing but an over glorified assassin. From then on, anyone that the agency wanted eliminated I was sent in to take care of the job. Most of the individuals were all very similar; no doubt evil men, maybe that is why I never regretted any decision I made, I never regretted any life that I took because it was my honest belief that I was doing the right thing for not only this country but the world itself," responses Jeremiah

"Nevermind I said anything," says Seth

"It's quite alright Seth, I do truly hope that you are never in position to take a human life. I guess the fact that since I am a Vampire and I never sleep is a good thing at least from my perspective since I know now that I would constantly have nightmares of those lives that I have taken," answers Jeremiah

Leah glares at Seth as Jeremiah's words begin to hit him and she can see the weight of those words.

"You said that you were in the C.I.A when you became a Vampire, what happened?" asks Edward

"Well, in my time as a NOC agent in the C.I.A I had traveled the world and I found myself in many dangerous situations that no one should see; I spent time in Central and South America, Africa, and Asia and in that time I killed many dangerous people. You have to understand that at the time the political environment was very much heated, it was towards the end of the cold war. I was 27 at the time, at the peak of my abilities; my superiors decided it would be best to send in their best agent to eliminate a target that had been on their radar for close to 30 years, this man was the secret head of the KGB at the time. The Soviet Union was a very dangerous place for an American at the time, so they decided the best method to get me in was to drop me in, in a neighboring country and from there I would travel through the unpopulated areas until I could find a way into Russia. Once I entered the country, I made my way through the country until I got to Moscow. There was an abandon building not to far away from the house that he was living out of. I spent three weeks analyzing the man's habits. I noticed that he hardly ever left the house and when he did it was at night. His habits were always structured so all I had to do was find a way in. Once I had formulated my plan, I set it in motion. The men that this man had as part of his security detail were of no much. I eliminated them all everything seem too easy. I was just about to take him out when in a flash he came up behind and broke my arm and before I could defend myself he sank his teeth into my neck. He was just about to finish me off when the remaining members of his guard came in to investigate what was going on. I guess it was enough of a distraction, because I was able to escape the building without being followed. I was able to get myself far enough away that if they could fellow me I would not be found. I spent my final night as a human in the back alley of a whore house," replies Jeremiah

"So the target you were sent in to kill was a Vampire?" asks Jasper

"Yes, I would come to later know through rumors that the man I was targeting has been around since the early 1300's and he was even one of Tsar Nicholas I's top advisors, and even Rasputin's mentor. He had been there for every major event in Russian history for almost six hundred years give or take," replies Jeremiah

"Wow, so what happened next?" asks Bella

For a moment or so Jeremiah loses himself in thought, it is obvious that he is reliving the moment from which he transformed from a human into the creature he is now.

"Umm, I spent that those three days in that such agony. It is such a weird thing to wish for the sweet release of death. At first I didn't really know what was going on, it was obvious that something supernatural was going on. This large and hulking man had just bitten me and now I was an alley feeling such a tremendous amount of fire in me that wouldn't go away. After that third day the pain went away and it was replaced by this thrust in me that wouldn't go away. I'm not proud of what I did at the time I didn't know what was going on. And there happened to be other vagrants in the area," responses Jeremiah

"I thought you said that you never drank from a human being?" asks Jacob in an angry tone

Jeremiah chuckles loudly and responses, "No, no I didn't drink from the vagrant. He had some liquor that he was drinking and I took it from him but the instance that the vodka hit my mouth I spit it out. Lucky for me there was a local butcher shop and once I knew what I was craving I broke in and fed. As I said earlier I didn't know that I live on a diet of animal blood I just thought that it would be a one-time thing."

"Did you return to the C.I.A?" asks Carlisle

"No, from that moment on I knew that the events that transpired would get back to my superiors. On top of the fact that I presumed dead, I think having their dead agent return them would bring up way to many questions. So as soon as I could travel I ran as fast as I could and I got myself out of Russia. It was only then did I being to figure out what I was, I mean I loved horror movies as a kid and I just presumed that Vampires were fictional creatures but I couldn't face the truth that I had become one myself," answers Jeremiah

"Yes, it is only rationale that someone who grew up in this era would believe that Vampires are only mythical creatures. I am sorry that you had no one to teach our ways," says Carlisle

"It's quite alright Carlisle. I have always been a bit of a loner and an outcast it is only fitting that I did it by myself. I have no regrets about the early part of my life as a Vampire it was what it was. Anyways once I made peace with what I was I felt it best not to stay in one place at a time. And because of the fact that in my time as NOC agent I had made various connections and I had stockpiled various resources like money, passports and houses around world I always had a place to stay and money in my pocket if I ever needed it. Then over time I began meeting various other member of our exclusive community, several of them were just nomads some of them clued me in on several aspects of what I was. It was only then did I begin to discover my abilities I met Vampire who had abilities that I didn't work on me, I discovered that I left no scent and that when I ran I become invisible. Then in the mid 90's I spent some time in Ireland where I met a small coven of Vampire who allow me to stay with them," responses Jeremiah

"So you met Siobhan, Liam and Maggie?" asks Edward

With a smile on his face he responses, "yes I did, in the time I spent with them I heard nothing but love and admiration for you and your family Carlisle. They were very humble host and treated me as if I was part of the family. I was especially fond of Maggie, in the 20 years I have been a vampire she is the only one I have allowed to use their ability on me."

'That's very good to hear, I am honored that they would speak so highly of us to you, but why aren't you with them now and how come they never spoke of you?" asks Carlisle

"I don't know why they never spoke of me, I guess it wasn't important at the time. Anyways at the time I was still very new to the life and Magpie felt that I should continue traveling the world because I still had so much to see and then once I finished my travels if I still felt the same way about her then I could go back to Ireland and live with them. I guess she was afraid that if remain there then I would eventually regret it," answers Jeremiah

After a minute Jeremiah and Leah looks eyes, she gives him a slight smile and then she looks down to hide her embarrassment.

"Truth be told, Maggie was right I needed to be on my own, I needed to travel. I needed to experience life as a Vampire before I could settle down and make a life for myself. I have learned a lot about myself that I wouldn't have learned otherwise," says Jeremiah

"Self discovery is usually the road one must take in order to find happiness," says Carlisle

Jeremiah nods in agreement

"Well obviously all of you didn't want to hear my life's story, you want to know what I'm doing here," says Jeremiah

"Jeremiah you are a guest in my house and it was our pleasure to hear the story of your life. But you are right we would like to know what you are doing in our neck of the woods," retorts Carlisle

"Remember how I told you that the Vampire who sired me has been around since the 1300's. Well I have spent the last 10 years or so tracking him down. It seemed as though once the Soviet Union collapsed he left the country and since then he has never stayed in one place for too long. Once I left Ireland and began traveling felt that it was my duty to find him. In the course of tracking him down I used up many of my contacts within the "community" and within the government and either no one had any information or were reluctant to speak on the matter. It is a strange thing for a Vampire to open fear for their lives," replies Jeremiah

"Why did you want to find this man?" asks Esme

"I know where you are going with Esme, and you must believe me when I tell you that my motives are not about any human desire to have some form of revenge on him for turning me trust me if he was just my sire I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of tracking him down. But you have to understand that in early in my travels I heard rumors about a large hulking Russian Vampire fitting the same description as my sire who enjoyed torturing his victims before he took their lives and those who he did turn into Vampires became his personal army who followed his every command. Of course these were all rumors and there was never any actual proof of this man's existence, which is why the Volutri has never moved against him because as you know the Volutri does not move without their being any threat to their way of life or proof of any wrong doing. But by the description that I was given and the amount of carnage that he was responsible I knew that it was him and that I had to do everything in my power to bring him down," says Jeremiah

Jeremiah takes out a manila envelop out of his coat and toss it on the table

"There is not much that I do have because of the fact that he did a good job of cleaning up after himself. But there were a few instance were he wasn't able to cover up his crimes, these picture of are crime scenes in China, Mexico, Canada and Italy. As you can tell there is a similarity in the lacerations on the victims and also the positions that they were left in," says Jeremiah

Carlisle looks at the photos and in a stoic manners pass them around. Jeremiah notices that Esme is the only one who is visibly shaken by the pictures.

"So do you know where this man is now?" asks Carlisle

"About six months ago I heard rumblings that he had moved to the U.S from deep within Asia. Since then I have been tracking him throughout the country but somehow much to my dismay I lost him, it seems that he had tons of resources of which I never knew about or hadn't been used since 1990. He finally surfaced in Seattle, and it is my belief that he will assemble an army of well-trained Vampires that would cause havoc in the surrounding area but he hasn't begun to do so. That it's why I am here, I am respectful of the fact that this is your territory and any movement without your consent would lead to consequences. That is why I am here so that you may grant me permission to hunt and kill this man," replies Jeremiah

"Well first of all thank you for being honest with us and thank you for feeling the need to inform us of your presence in my town but you said it yourself that everything that you have ever heard on this man has all been rumors and there has been to actual proof of what he has done. So for now I respectfully decline to give you my consent to hunt this man. If you bring me any evidence to prove me that this man is responsible for what I saw in those photos then I will give you my consent but I cannot in good conscience give you permission to kill a man without just causes," retorts Carlisle

The wolves, Jasper and Edward all glare at Carlisle, it is obvious that they want to take out any potential threat before it causes any real damage.

Jeremiah lets out a defeated sigh then proceeds to give Carlisle a weak smile.

"Do not worry about it Carlisle, I expect nothing else but for you to be a prudent man. I only ask that you allow me to spend some time here in Fork while I do some intelligence gathering in the hopes of proving to you what I already know. That he must be taken out,' responses Jeremiah

"Of course you may take all the time you need, and although I believe that you believe so strongly in your conviction on the matter I hope that you are wrong," answers Carlisle

"I hope so too Carlisle, I hope that I am wrong, I hope that this man is just trying to live a peaceful life as a Vampire and aim to take as little life as possible in a humane way but honestly I don't have the ability to have hope, I only know what my training, and my gut tells me," replies Jeremiah

Carlisle nods in agreement

"Well I believe that I should get going and leave you and your family to your endeavors," says Jeremiah as he gets up

Carlisle looks over to Esme and they have a non-verbal conversation. She nods at him and he gives her a smile. He then proceeds to get up and stop Jeremiah from leaving

'Nonsense, Jeremiah it would be my honor if you stayed here with my and my family," says Carlisle

"I would feel like I would intruding in your family's life. I just told you that there is serious potential threat coming your way and what do you do you offer me a room here in your beautiful house," responses Jeremiah

Esme decides to get up and moves over to where Jeremiah and her husband are

"Jeremiah you are too hard on yourself, most other Vampires wouldn't have thought to inform us about what was going on yet you did. And as you can see we have a large and extended family and many friends. And with the fact that I'm sure that if a battle was to occur I'm sure you would be there to help us fight them. So with that all being said my husband is right it would be an honor for us to house you while are in the area," says Esme

"Thank you Esme, and thank you too Carlisle your words mean a lot to me," responses Jeremiah

"Alice dear, would you and Jasper go to the guest room and make sure that it is empty for our guest," asks Carlisle

"Ooo great, I have been wanting to do something with that room since the everyone left after that whole incident with the Volutri," says Alice

Jeremiah mouths a thank you to Alice, which she responds with a you're welcome

She hops up and down and practically drags Jasper out of the living room

Bella looks down and sees that Nessie is knocked out cold, she motions over to Edward who proceeds to pick her up and then the three of them go up the stairs.

Jacob looks over to the members of his pack and without having to say a word all three begin to walk out of the house. Only Leah lingers for a second, the two of the meet lock eyes and exchange smiles. She then proceeds to blaze out of the house. Jeremiah and Jacob exchange handshakes and he made his way out of the house.

Esme and Carlisle get up and Jeremiah follows them to the guest room that he would stay in. As soon as he walks in Esme and Carlisle make there leave, Jeremiah then walks over to the bathroom and washes his face. He hears a knock on the door

"May we enter?" someone asks

"Of course come in," responses Jeremiah

It's Alice and Jasper who come in with a bunch of clothes

He gives them a puzzled look

"These are some clothes so that you don't have to wear the same thing everyday that you are here," says Alice in a disturbed tone

"Alice hates it when anyone of us wear the same clothes twice," responds Jasper who immediately knows what Jeremiah is thinking

Jeremiah lets out a chuckle

Alice rolls her eyes and places the clothes on the bed

"Well your body type is similar to Edward so here is some extra clothes that I had just bought him recently, if its too tight or too loose let me know and I'll make sure that your clothes fit. Your style is more professional than any of us, so I'm giving you some suits, some dress shirts and some slacks. Along with underwear and socks," says Alice

Alice and Jasper take their leave

_The Next Morning _

Jeremiah walks downstairs and sees that the house is mainly empty. Only Esme and Carlisle are sitting on the couch, he walks over and nods at them and they nod in return. The air is noticeably nervous. Esme realizes that her husband and their newest guest should use this time for them to converse without an audience.

"Jeremiah, again it is a pleasure to meet. Now I take my leave, if anyone of you two need anything I will be in the kitchen," says Esme

Jeremiah nods his head and says, "Thank you oh so much, all you have shown me is incredible hospitality and you have my utmost respect."

Esme gives him a slight bow and then proceeds to exit but not without giving Carlisle a kiss on the cheek.

After Esme leaves and they are alone Carlisle begins to speak

"Well here we are. Umm before you said that you needed my guidance in something but I am afraid that I cannot give any real insight into combat proficiency, that is a conversation you should have with my son Jasper," replies Carlisle

"Well my dilemma involves my mission at the current moment but it deals more with the moral aspect of it than anything else," responses Jeremiah

"Well then I believe that it best that talk about this outside on the patio," says Carlisle

Jeremiah nods in agreement and proceeds to follow Carlisle out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3: Indecision

Chapter 3 – Indecision

As Carlisle takes a seat on my of the patio chairs Jeremiah follows and takes a position in which he leans against the barrier with his back to the forest. Carlisle sees the indecision in Jeremiah's eyes that he did not see in the house. Before one of them could say a single word, everyone comes back from hunting and they go into the house, each one nods at Jeremiah and he nods in return. As soon as everyone is in the house, Carlisle looks over to Jeremiah

"What's wrong Jeremiah?" asks Carlisle

"Look Carlisle I'm going to be honest with you I'm sure that this man is an evil man and he needs to be stop. And I don't regret the time I have spent tracking him down but I fear what I will become," says Jeremiah

"Can you elaborate on that?" asks Carlisle

"In order to destroy a monster you must become a monster," responses Jeremiah

"That's not true Jeremiah. As long as you hold true to your principals and morals you will not become those who we face in the field of battle," replies Carlisle

"But this isn't the field battle, I've seen what this man is capable of and I honestly believe that this is all out survival Carlisle. I have seen so much death in my life, more than any man should ever see and yet this is different I feel it in my bones. I've done some horrible things in my life, hell I killed people for a living and yet I have never seen anything like this in my life. We Vampires when we feed only take what we need to survive, and when there are those who fall out line we step in and take care of the problem. But of everything I know, he has been doing this for over six hundred years and no one has even touched him. Either he has the most impeccable luck in the world or something is really wrong here. Look I know what I said in there and I know that by telling you this that in moments your entire family will know what I truly think but I guess that wanted the aurora of confidentiality," answers Jeremiah

Carlisle closes his eyes for a moment then Jeremiah turns his head towards the house and hears some murmuring. He smiles and nods in the direction of Carlisle.

"I suspect that the Volutri know of his existence and yet they fail to do nothing. He has gone unchecked for far too long, yet my fear is that by destroying him I will ultimately become him. It's like the two sides of my consciousness are arguing with each other, half of me is arguing that I'm not God, who am I to decide who lives or dies. Yet the other side screams that this abomination needs to be stopped and I am the only one who can do it," says Jeremiah

Jeremiah lets that statement sink in. Neither one of them speak for what seems to be an endless amount of time.

"Let me ask you a question Carlisle?" asks Jeremiah

"Of course Jeremiah," responses Carlisle

"Would you give up your principals for the greater good?" asks Jeremiah

"Do you think you would be doing that if you killed this man, by the way what is his name? asks Carlisle

"His name is Demetrius Radanovich," answers Jeremiah

"Okay do you think that you would giving up your principals if you killed this Mr. Radanovich?" asks Carlisle

"Yes, I'm just afraid that in the end I will be no better no than him," responses Jeremiah

"Have you even considered the fact that you may not end up living pass this?" asks Carlisle

"Actually that hasn't even crossed my mind simply because I have accepted the fact that I'm living on borrowed time. I should have perished years ago Carlisle, I shouldn't be alive right. I mean I know that I'm not really alive and I don't mean that from the perspective that I am a Vampire, I think becoming a Vampire is the best thing that ever happened to me because it forced me to truly look at myself in the mirror and change who I was. And if someone kills me than someone kills me that is not at the top of my concerns. What is my concern is what I do what the time I do have. I have taken so much from so many people and I'm just trying to the best I can what the time I do have," says Jeremiah

"Do you think that because of the guilt you carry around from your time as a human Is forcing you to make decisions that carry too much of a risk because of some misguided attempt to redeem yourself and atone for your sins?" asks Carlisle

"You are probably right Carlisle but it doesn't change the fact that I have chosen to go down this path," retorts Jeremiah

"Then why are you questioning yourself?" asks Carlisle

"Maybe because of the fact that we don't sleep means that I have so much free time on my hands and that I spend way too time thinking about the events in my life" says Jeremiah with a smile on his face

"You are probably right," responses Carlisle who begins to chuckle

Jeremiah joins in and lets out a chuckle of his own

After a moment or so Jeremiah notices that a smile has left Carlisle's face and is ready to impart some much needed wisdom

"Normally Jeremiah if anyone of my children would ask me a similar question I would give them fatherly support but none of my children have ever asked me that question. I don't know what to tell Jeremiah, I think when any man ask themselves that question inevitably they are the only ones who will be able to answer it. I wish I could be more helpful to you," responses Carlisle

"You are being helpful enough Carlisle and you're right ultimately I am the only one who can answer that question. I guess that it is just me venting, and besides of all the Vampires in this world; you are my friend are undoubtedly the most peaceful and rational one and I felt that if I could talk to anyone about my moral dilemma it would be you," says Jeremiah

"You honor me with you praise Jeremiah. But you do not give yourself enough credit, I've only been around you for a few hours yet at the same time I feel like you have a peaceful nature that individuals three times older than you are still seeking," responses Carlisle

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. I know I have asked a lot of you but is it possible that I could answer one more question?" asks Jeremiah

"Of course my friend what is it that you need?" asks Carlisle

"Would mind if I hunted in your territory?" asks Jeremiah

"Of course Jeremiah, I will let Jacob know that you will be hunting so that his pack will not mistake you for an enemy," says Carlisle

"Like they could catch me," says Jeremiah with a smile on his face

"Well you are probably right Jeremiah but I have learned to never underestimate the Quileute tribe, they are very resourceful. And besides Leah Clearwater is extremely fast," replies Carlisle

"Thanks for the heads up," says Jeremiah

Jeremiah watches Carlisle walk into the house and he just stands there for a moment before he turns around and looks off into the forest. He then jumps over the guardrail and starts running towards to the trees. As he makes his way through the forest it doesn't seem like he is putting too much into looking for his food he is just on autopilot. He soon finds his dinner and in a matter of moments tackles the Elk to the ground and begins to feed. He gets his fill and then respectfully disregards the Elk. He feels a slight change in the wind and lets out a sigh.

"You do know that it is disrespectful to watch people while they are feeding," says Jeremiah

A giggle comes from behind some trees; Jeremiah thinks to himself that it sounds like wind chimes.

"Well you really aren't a human, so it not really that disrespectfully," retorts the figure

Jeremiah had heard the rumors of the shape shifters in the Pacific Northwest, so he knew that if she had transform back into her human form than she would be naked. He then proceeds to remove his coat and without looking back at her he hands her his coat. After a moment his hand is empty. He gets up and adjusts himself.

"I'm decent," says the figure

Jeremiah turns around and sees Leah standing before him

"What can I do for you tonight Leah Clearwater?" asks Jeremiah

"It just look like you needed to talk to someone, and its nice to know that don't smell like the rest of them," responses Leah

"Well I suppose I should say thank you, and just so you know the rumors of your kind smelling like foul creatures were vastly false," replies Jeremiah

Leah looks down and takes a strand of hair and pins it behind her ear then looks up and gives him a weak smile

"Well I just spoke with Carlisle and he gave me so advice that I have been pondering on," says Jeremiah

He sees her face drop in faux disappointment

"But I would love to hear your take on everything," replies Jeremiah

She picks her face up in another faux expression but this one is one of surprise and gives him a wide grin

She takes her place next to his side and they begin to walk

"I have to be honest with you, I heard you talk with Dr. Fang and I honestly think that you are too hard on yourself Jerry," says Leah after they walked in silence for a while

He turns his head at her in shock, " besides my mom, you are the only person who has ever called me that."

"Don't compare me to your mother, that's strange as hell," responses Leah

"My mother is a very beautiful woman, she was also the stronger person I have ever known and that is why she is my hero. I am who I am because what my mother and father did for me. I think that it is the highest commendation I could ever give someone," retorts Jeremiah

"Well then nevermind I said anything," says Leah

"Don't worry about it," says Jeremiah with a smile on his face

"But I really mean it, you're way too hard on yourself," says Leah

"Thank you for saying that but honestly I think that you are wrong. See Leah here's the things you have your tribe, the Cullens have each other. I'm not trying to make you have pity on me but the truth is that I am a nomadic Vampire, I don't live in one place for too long and I am on my own. I have to be hard on myself, because I have no one else Leah Clearwater. I guess you I use it as a self-motivator and it drives me to do what must be done," says Jeremiah

"Men, you are all alike," retorts Leah

"I'm sorry I'm not following," responses Jeremiah

"What I mean is that you are just like Edward and Jasper. From what Jacob told me, Edward was hard on himself when he first started dating Bella because of her blood or something. I heard someone called her his singer one time; he was hard on himself so that he didn't bite. Which he ended up doing anyways, how ironic? And well Jasper is hard on himself cause he is afraid that he destroy their happy little life by "accidentally" killing a human," says Leah while she make quote signs

"I see, well I take it that it all turned out for the best didn't it? I mean Edward and Bella seem very happy and by all accounts Jasper hasn't fed on a human cause all of them is still here," replies Jeremiah

Leah grunts in response. She is then taken aback when Jeremiah gives her a smile.

"I have the feeling Leah that you are just as hard on yourself as any of us are on ourselves," says Jeremiah

Leah mutters to herself, "birds of a feather flock together."

Jeremiah chuckles a bit

"Why are you all alone then. I mean you talked about being with that Irish chick and you seem to be in a good place now. Why don't you go back to her?" asks Leah

"Maybe when I was younger to this it would have worked out, even with my past I was really naïve in my first few years as a vampire but now I know that it would never work out with her," says Jeremiah

"Why?" asks Leah

"Cause of the life I lead, she wouldn't understand. Maggie is comfortable, in order words her life is better spent living in peace. And my life has been anything but that, I mean I will always care about her but we lead vastly different lives and she is better off without me," responses Jeremiah

"Always selfless aren't you?" says Leah

"No Leah Clearwater, I'm just a realist. And I understand that if I were to be someone, they would need to understand the dangers that come along with being a relationship with me," replies Jeremiah

"Any prospects?" asks Leah

He gives her a sly smile and says, "maybe, I'm quite sure yet. Nothing in life is ever set in stone."

Leah begins to blush

"How do you like Forks?" asks Leah

"Of what I seen I like. I can tell what appeals to your tribe and to the Cullens. This is a very tranquil place, but I haven't seen everything," answers Jeremiah

"Well okay then I how about I show you around town," says Leah

"I would like that. Carlisle told me that you are the fastest among your tribe and among the Cullens," responses Jeremiah

Leah has a huge grin on her face and asks, "Wanna find out?"

"I'm always up for a challenge," says Jeremiah

Jeremiah gets in a crouching position, Leah follows suit

"Alright, whomever is fastest to the other side of the forest picks where we go on our first date."

"First date?" asks Jeremiah

"Yea date, you know that people that two people do to get to know each other better," retorts Leah

"Fair enough," says Jeremiah

Leah hands him back his coat and phases. Jeremiah has never seen anything like it, he is simply in awe of her as he looks at the small yet fierce animal. He watches her get into a crouching position; he readies himself as well for the race

_Meanwhile on the patio of the Cullen house_

Carlisle looks out into the forest and smiles to himself

Edwards walks outside and takes a position next to his father

"It seems as though Jeremiah and Leah seems to be getting along," says Carlisle

"Yea it does Carlisle, I don't know what Jeremiah thinks but I know that Leah is definitely attracted to him. Her thoughts seems to be quite descriptive about what she wants to do to him," responses Edward

Carlisle chuckles a bit to himself

"What do you think about everything he told us?" asks Edward

"I'm really inclined to believe him, you saw the photos and those picture were taken in various parts of the world spread out over a number of years. We have been through the situation with James, also Victoria and her army of newborns and even the Volutri but none of them had ever done what I saw in those picture. On top of the fact that Jeremiah is a soldier of war, he has seen many battles in his short life yet he was visibly shaken by this carnage," responses Carlisle

"So we fight along side of him," says Jasper

"I think it is best in this instance to take a wait and see approach to this situation," retorts Carlisle

"But you saw those pictures, like the rest of us. You have always seen the random disappearance here and there the last two months," replies Jasper

"Jasper, Carlisle is right. We need to wait, as much as I hate to say this but those disappearances can be explained," says Edward

"Remember last when the same things were happening and what happened we had an army of newborns to deal with," answers Jasper

"Well the truth is these two event are completely different. Last time Alice couldn't see the future cause of the fact that Victoria knew how to get another the holes in her visions. All we have to do is ask her to see if something is amiss," says Carlisle

Not even a second later, a tiny figure comes bouncing into the patio

"I'll see Carlisle, but I have told all of you so many times not to depend so heavily on my visions they aren't always accurate," says Alice in her high trilling voice

She sits down on the ground and position her legs into Indian style and closes her eyes. As she search through the depths of her ability, she can't pinpoint what Carlisle asked her to look for. As soon as she opens her eyes, she pops back up; Edward has a confused look on his face.

"Something is wrong, I see certain events but there is not ties them together. But I see them all at once, but there is nothing that I can see that would give us a clue as to who is doing this. Not a shadow, not a blur, not even a missing clog," says Alice

'Are we sure that Jeremiah isn't responsible for all of this?" asks Jasper

Carlisle gives him a disapproving look

"Look I'm just covering all of our bases, this stranger comes into our home and tell us this story about a man who causes all of this destruction. Yet there is no real evidence that he exists and on top of that none of our abilities work on him," responses Jasper

"He has a point," says Edward

"No my sons, your both wrong. Jeremiah is good man in a tough position. I have been around people in my life so you could say that I am a good judge of character and I can tell you that Jeremiah is one of the purest individual that I have ever met," retorts Carlisle

Both Jasper and Edward give him a disappointed look

"No, Carlisle is right. Look while we were talking to him, I tired to search through his future and I got nothing it was like it he wasn't even there and I don't see anything happening to anyone bin this family. There was nothing at all, not even a piece of anything. Even for the wolves there was something there, I mean they disappeared off of my radar but for Jeremiah everything was completely gone. And in the visions I just saw they were clear as day, there was nothing hindering me; I can't say that when I look into Jeremiah's future," says Alice

This seems to elevate Jasper and Edward's concerns.

"Look Carlisle we're sorry that we didn't take your word for it and we feel that Jeremiah is a good man. We just have to make sure that this family isn't any danger, we have never met anyone with abilities like Jeremiah, yea certain individuals have powers similar to him but no one has all of the abilities that he has and we didn't want to get caught off guard," says Edward

"I know son, just trust the fact that he is good and all he wants to do is help," responses Carlisle

All three of his children nod in agreement and everyone goes back into the house

_Back in the forest_

"Ready, set, go," says Jeremiah

Both of them take off and in a flash they are flying through the forest. Leah looks to her side and she sees nothing. But by the fact there is laughter coming from the area she is looking at she knows that he is there. She grunts in anger and starts running as fast as she can. As she flies through the forest she hear nothing but the wind, when she gets to the end of the forest she looks around and huffs in victory. She then phases back into her human form.

"I won, not even close," says Leah in a victorious tone

She then feels something strange hit her from above, she looks down and sees Jeremiah's coat.

"You should never presume anything Leah Clearwater," says Jeremiah

She then looks up and see Jeremiah seated on the large branch of a tree

She lets out a defeated sigh and grabs the coat. She then proceeds to put the coat on.

"When did you get here?" asks Leah

"About 5 minutes ago. You're fatal error was looking at me while I was laughing, you slowed down a bit and I took advantage of it. When you started to pick up your pace, I was already long gone. I was just waiting for you to phase back into your human form," says Jeremiah

"Why so you could see me naked perv," says Leah

Jeremiah jumps down from his position and looks straight into Leah's eyes

"I do apologize, but in my defense you are an extremely beautiful woman. Any man would be out of his mind not to think that," responses Jeremiah

Leah looks down trying to hide the fact that she is blushing; Jeremiah lightly uses his hand and places it underneath her chin and gently lifts it so that they are at eye level.

"Look I can tell that you have always had to hide your true feelings to the world, that you have to put on a façade so that you wont get hurt. But understand this Leah Clearwater, you don't need to hide from me, I will never judge you or try to change you. You are who you are, and you should ever have to hide how you truly feel," says Jeremiah

"How do you know those aren't my real feelings?" asks Leah

"I never said they weren't, but what I did say is that you hold back those feelings that you don't want anyone else to know that they exist," responses Jeremiah

"Okay so I need to work on that but anyways you won, so you get to pick where we go," replies Leah

Jeremiah smiles at her, she rolls her eyes but she returns the favor.

"How about you chose where we go, since I don't live here," says Jeremiah

"I don't need your pity," responses Leah

"Pity? I don't want to look like a fool in front of you by picking a place that you will hate," retorts Jeremiah

"But what if you hate it?" asks Leah

Jeremiah walks pass her and slightly looks back

"If you're there I wont," he says

She walks right next to him and leans in a bit so that they are slightly touching

"Alright then, but if you are going out tonight then we have to go back to my house first and before you get any ideas, it so that I can change. I'm not going out with just a coat on," says Leah

"Very well," responses Jeremiah

The Quileute border is a quite a distance from their current position yet they decide to walk back at the speed of a normal human. It takes them quite a few hours to get to the reservation, during this time they talk; it is mostly a mundane conversation yet it doesn't feel like that to them. As soon as they enter the Rez, the two of them get suspicious looks from the locals. As they reach the Clearwater household, Leah grabs the keys from underneath the welcoming mat and opens the door then enters the house. She goes inside and drops the keys on a nearby table and notices that Jeremiah has hesitated and is by the front door.

"Aren't you going to come in?" asks Leah

"I was waiting for you to invite me in," responses Jeremiah

She rolls her eyes and says, "Oh God."

She goes back to the front door and grabs Jeremiah and pulls him in and closes the door behind him

"Leah?" asks Sue Clearwater

"Yea mom, it's me. Can you come in the living room for a second?" asks Leah

"Yea what's going on," says Sue

As soon as she coming into the living Leah's guest takes her aback

"Mom, this is Jeremiah," says Leah

"Well hello there," responses Sue who shakes his hand and is shock at how cold is his hand is.

"Ma'am," says Jeremiah

"Leah, will you put some clothes on," screams Sue

"Ok ok ok, Jerry I'll be back in a minute," answers Leah

Leah then proceeds to go into her room

"Hey Aunt Sue, me and Sam need help in the kitchen," says Emily

She catches sight of Jeremiah

"Oh hello, I'm Emily," says Emily

He nods and says, "Hello Emily, my name is Jeremiah."

At the sound of Jeremiah's voice Sam enters the living room as well

Jeremiah and Sam lock eyes. The women in the living room notice that neither one of them is giving in.

Leah walks into the living room and doesn't notice the tension in the room because she is buttoning up her flannel shirt. Once she picks up the mood in the room she quickly goes to Jeremiah's side.

"Now you two won't be fighting ever, you got me," says Leah as she wraps her arms around Jeremiah's waist

Jeremiah looks down and lets out a big sigh and nods in agreement

"Who is this Vamp Leah?" asks Sam

"This is Jeremiah. He is new here and you will make every effort to make him feel well Sam," responses Leah

"Remember who is the leader of the pack Leah, I don't have to follow your orders," retorts Sam

"But I'm not in your pack anymore, I take my orders from Jacob don't you forget that and by the way this is my house," answers back Leah

Sam mutters an obscenity in the other direction

Emily glares for saying such a word in her Aunt's house

"Besides he is a friend of Carlisle, and if you two would get in a fight it would brake the trace between the tribes," says Leah

"How come we have never heard of him?" asks Sam

"Because he is a new friend," answers Leah

"I don't buy it, if someone new came into town then Carlisle would have informed me," says Sam

"Well he is here and he is a friend of the Cullens, besides Jacob, Seth, and Embry have already met him and they like him just the same," answers back Leah

"Sorry if I don't believe you Leah, your opinion on the matter seems to be unbiased. I guess that I'll have to talk to Jacob about it," says Sam

"What is that suppose to mean?" asks Leah

"Well what are you doing with him, I thought you hated Vampires?" asks Sam

"Who I spend my time with and I like or don't like is none of your concern Sam," retorts Leah

Sam doesn't say a word; he just sighs and goes back into the kitchen

"I'm sorry Jeremiah, it's just that Sam is very protective of the tribe and sometimes he goes a little overboard," says Sue

"Do not," yells Sam from the Kitchen

Emily sighs, rolls her eyes and walk back into the kitchen

"Ma'am no offense was taken, this is your home and I'm honored to have met you," says Jeremiah

"Well how about that, a well mannered man, you don't see many of those now a days," responses Sue

"Thank you and I promise that I wont keep Leah out too late," says Jeremiah

"Leah is a responsible girl and she can definitely take care of herself and I know that you will do your best to protect her if a problem should arise. You two just go out of have fun, okay?" says Sue

"Oh we will," says Leah

Jeremiah rolls his eye, while Leah drags Jeremiah out of her house

"Don't wait up," says Leah while she closes the door

"Why did you tell your mom that?" asks Jeremiah

"Well it's true isn't it, I mean that we are both creatures of the night and that since you cant sleep and I already slept 14 hours we could both be up all night long," responses Leah

"Good point, but I do want your mom to like me," says Jeremiah

"God, you sound like a high school kid," says Leah

"High school was a really long time ago for me and I was really young when I went to high school so I never had experience doing the whole dating thing and Vampire don't really do the dating thing they find a mate and then they spend the rest of their lives together, so I guess this is all new to me," says Jeremiah

"So you didn't date when you were a human?" asks Leah

"Not really as an adult I jump around a lot and I never spent a substantial amount of time in one place, it was just a string of one night stands and casual things," answers Jeremiah

"So your only relationship is with that Maggie chick?" asks Leah

"Pretty much, but for a Vampire a few years seems like only a couple of months so it didn't seem like a long term relationship," says Jeremiah

"I sort of know what you mean," responses Leah

"So you have only been in one relationship in your life, I kinda find that hard to believe," says Jeremiah

"Yea Jerry," answers Leah

"Its Sam isn't it?" asks Jeremiah

Leah cocks her head at him and says, "Yea, how did you know."

"Its not that hard to figure out, you just have to pay attention. It's the way you guys talk to each other and how protective he is of you," replies Jeremiah

"You're really observant aren't you?" asks Leah

"Well I had to be it was my job," answers Jeremiah

Leah chuckles a bit and says, "Well if you weren't than you would be here today now would you?"

"You seem to be in better spirits?" asks Jeremiah

"It's just nice that I don't have to hide parts of myself in front of people, i.e. you," says Leah

"Well thank you for being open with me," says Jeremiah

"You're welcome," responses Leah

"So were do you want to go?" asks Jeremiah

"To my favorite place in the entire world expect for my room," says Leah

"Okay, this could be interesting," responses Jeremiah


	4. Chapter 4: Constellations

Chapter 4 – Constellations

As Jeremiah looks around he is a little confused as to why Leah would bring him here. He thinks to himself that it is quant but it's just a diner, it's just like every other diner he has ever seen in his life.

Jeremiah thinks to himself, "Must be something about living in small town."

"Well you are probably thinking to yourself why would I bring you to a diner" says Leah while they enter the dinner and find a booth and take a seat across from each other

"Yeah the thought kinda cross my mind," responses Jeremiah

"When dad was still alive, me and him would come here every Sunday and just have a father/daughter dinner," answers Leah

"I'm sorry your father passed on," says Jeremiah

A waitress comes to their table and is taken aback. She just stands there for a minute in awe. After a minute or so Leah gets inpatient and coughs. It breaks the waitress out of her revelry.

Without looking at her the waitress asks, "What can I get for you?"

"A burger with fries and a coke," responses Leah

"And for you sir?" asks the waitress with a huge grin on her face

Jeremiah avoids her staring and looks into Leah's eyes

"A lemonade, please?"

"Of course, darlin'," says the waitress

She just stands there not saying anything and glare at Jeremiah. Leah rolls her eyes, and says, "don't you think you should be going to get our order."

"Huh," says the waitress and walks away

After the waitress is gone they both start laughing

"That was just rude," says Leah

"Yea it kinda was," responses Jeremiah

"Do you get that a lot?" asks Leah

"Sort of, its just lust Leah. There is no substance in those looks that she gave me, she was interested in my body not my mind and my soul," says Jeremiah

"You seem to brush it off so easily," says Leah

"Because I don't want to spend a lot of time thinking about the wants and desires of a woman that I am not interested in," responses Jeremiah

Leah looks down and whispers, "What if you found a woman that you were interested in?"

"Well then I would think about what they wanted and desired and do my best to make sure that it happened," answers Jeremiah

Leah smiles in his direction, Jeremiah returns her the smile

"Thanks Jerry, anyways where were we? Oh yeah thank you about your comments on my father but you know life goes on. I mean at least I was an adult when he passed on, you lost your father at a very young age, that must have harder," says Leah

"Yes and no, I mean I hate the fact that I didn't have a father growing up and I miss the fact that the main events in my life happened without him being in it but that's just it because I have absolutely no memories of him I cant really say that my life would have been any better with him in it," responses Jeremiah

"Every kid deserves to have both parent in their lives," retorts Leah

Jeremiah chuckles a bit and says, "you could be right, but my mother was strong enough to play the role of both parents and do it well."

"I would like to have met her," says Leah

"Well you can if you wanted to but I think I would give her a heart attack," says Jeremiah

"She is still alive?" asks Leah

"Yea, alive and kicking. She is 69 years old, she lives with my little sister in L.A," answers Jeremiah

"How is that possible?" asks Leah

"Because I've been on this earth for 47 years Leah, 20 of those has been as a Vampire. And my mom was 22 when she had me and my sister is only 4 years younger than me so she is 43," replies Jeremiah

"It's just weird to know a Vampire other than Bella whose family is still alive, I mean All the Cullens are really old and their families are all dead," says Leah

"I see, well not everyone in my life is still alive," says Jeremiah

"Yeah I mean outside of your dad," corrects Leah

"I meant my brother," says Jeremiah

"Your brother is dead?" asks Leah

The waitress comes back with their food and drinks. And without even giving them a glace she says, "here you go, I hope you enjoy your food," and quickly goes back to waiting her other table

"Yea, he died about 10 years ago," answers Jeremiah

"I'm sorry to hear that, wait how do you know these things, I thought Vamps weren't suppose to tell their families what they are?" asks Leah

"We're not and I never told my family any of this," responses Jeremiah

"Well then how do you know that your mother is living with you sister and that your brother is dead?" asks Leah while talk a huge bite out of her burger

"He was cop on the L.A.P.D and he was gunned down by gang violence. And from time to time I would check the L.A times when I could, I read about what happened and I went home. They caught the guy and he's in jail," says Jeremiah

Leah continues to eat her food, occasionally taking sips of her coke

"Did you see your family?" asks Leah

"Yea but they didn't see me. I went to his funeral; I hide in the shadows behind some trees while the priest gave the service and when everyone left I went to his grave and I spent some time with my brother and before I left I placed flowers at his grave. Every year I go back to L.A on the anniversary of his death, I leave flowers at his grave and check in on my family," says Jeremiah

"When is it?"' asks Leah as she finishes her burger and coke

"It actually happened about a month ago, before I came here I checked in on them," replies Jeremiah as he passes his lemonade to her which she gladly takes

"Do you actually think that you would give your mother a heart attack?" asks Leah with a chuckle

"Probably, I mean watching her son walk through the door after 20 years looking the same way he did when he died would be frightening to say the least. I have thought about it though, I mean both of her sons are dead now; there is no one who will carry on the family line. But in the end her life and the life of my sister and her family mean much more to me than me getting to hug my mother again," says Jeremiah

"That must be painful to go through, I mean I wouldn't know what to if I couldn't actually see or talk to my mother or even Seth," responses Leah

"God, you're great aren't you?" says Jeremiah

"No I'm not," retorts Leah

"Why the fuck do you sell yourself you short?" asks Jeremiah

"Because I'm nothing special, I'm nothing worth of value," responses Leah

Jeremiah gets up and without asking for the check he takes a 100 out of his wallet and drops it on the table. Leah gives him a strange and hurt look, but changes her expression when she sees that he is extending his hand out for her to take. She quickly takes it not even noticing how cold it is. They walk outside holding hands, before they exit the diner they go around a family coming into the diner and walking over to a table. Leah looks to her right and see their waitress staring at them shaking her head. As they exit the diner, Leah sees the same waitress go over to their table and in confusion grabs the hundred of the table and stares outside.

Once Leah and Jeremiah walk across the street he stop and she jerks at his movement

He looks out into the trees and asks, "Run with me?"

She nods in agreement and sees that he has already begun to run and she tries to catch up.

After a few minutes of running she notices that Jeremiah is leaning against a tree waiting for her

"Okay, what was all that about?" asks Leah

"Do you know how many miles we just ran?"

"Not really," responses Leah

"That was about 5 miles or so and you ran that in a matter of minutes. And by the way you were in your human form," says Jeremiah

"So?" retorts Leah

"How many ordinary, non-special humans do you know that are able to do that?" asks Jeremiah

"Ok, but there are others of my kind and might I add others of your kind, in order to be special you have to one of a kind," says Leah

"So being the only female shape shifter doesn't qualify you as special?" asks Jeremiah

"No that just means that I got the short end of the stick," responses Leah

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" yells Jeremiah

"It means that it's all great that the guys in the tribe have these abilities and they can still have everything else; a meaningful relationship, a wife, a family, and not everyone looking at them like they are a freak," screams Leah

"You can have those things Leah, you are the only one that is preventing it from happening," corrects Jeremiah

'I can't have a family of my own," says Leah

"What, why not?" asks Jeremiah

"Because I am menopausal. I can't have any children because of the fact that I am what I am," responses Leah

"I'm sorry to hear that Leah, I didn't know it was a consequence of what you are," says Jeremiah

"I don't need or want your pity," says Leah

She begins to walk away, but Jeremiah stops her by grabbing her hand

"I would never gave you fake sympathy Leah, I'm just sorry that you have had to go through all of the bullshit you have had to go through and it has diminished your self confidence," says Jeremiah

"Yeah well, it still doesn't change the fact that I am not special," says Leah

"Don't you see, that is why you are special," says Jeremiah

Leah gives him a confused look so he continues

"You are incredibly strong, fast, and agile and that is just your traits as a wolf. As a human you are so beautiful, so tough, so smart and with all of that you are sweet and blunt. How the hell are you not special, how you are not having guys fall all over you I will never know," says Jeremiah

Before he can say anything else Leah jumps on him and begins to passionately kiss him. The strength is enough that both drop to the ground but it doesn't stop them from continuing their make out session. It is a long while before Leah has to come up for air, but when she does she begins to kiss other parts of his body; his chin, his ears, his shoulder, an his neck. He lets her take control he knows well enough to let her guide him, she then begins to remove his coat and then starts to unbutton his dress shirt

"You have way too much clothes on," whispers Leah into his ear

He laughs then begins to help her and not to long afterwards he is bare-chested, Leah then begins to kiss his chest. As she is doing this, her hair is right next to his nose; he closes his eyes and tries to remember her scent for future reference. It smells like tiger lilies, after a minute or so he then begins to kiss every inch of her neck. Leah lets out a not so subtle moan, he removes her flannel shirt and all she has left on is her bra. His nose grazes the middle of her chest. He then picks her up, she wraps her legs around his waist as he holds her with arm, and with the other hand he grabs his coat and lays it down on the ground. He then places Leah on top of the coat. Leah removes the rest of Jeremiah's clothes and he does the same to her. It's not cheap, it's not random to Leah as she brushes some hair off of Jeremiah's face; she feels something that she has never felt before, someone who she connects that wont reject her, that won't leave her, whom she doesn't have to hold back from, whom she can trust entirely.

His kisses are gentle yet firm, everything after that is a blur. Although his body is cold to the touch heat is radiating off of him. He can be free with her; he doesn't have to hold back. Every motion in made in complete unison, every moan made by Leah puts a smile on his face. They completely lose track of time, and when they finish Jeremiah puts his boxers and pants on while Leah grabs Jeremiah's dress shirt and puts that on and then lays her body on top of Jeremiah's body with her head resting on his chest. Jeremiah gently rocks her to sleep, and soon she is out cold.

He eventually gets the phone out of his coat and checks the time. It's 2:09 in the morning; he puts the phone back into the coat. He looks over to Leah and sees that she is sleeping peacefully, he thinks to himself, "this is probably the first time that she has slept this well in years."

After a while or so of watching her sleep Jeremiah feels something change in the wind. He doesn't want to disturb her sleep but he doesn't want leave them in a defenseless position. But he hears something, a whisper

"I'm not an enemy, it's Jacob."

Jeremiah whispers back, "What can I do for you Jacob Black."

"Leah's mom called me and was worried when she didn't come back," whispers Jacob

"As you can see she is perfectly well and she is sleeping peacefully Jacob and I will not wake her up," whispers back Jeremiah

"Very well, but you will see to it that she gets home," says Jacob in a stern tone

"You have my word that she will. But Jacob Black knows this, I care very much for Leah and you have my solemn promise that I will never do anything to hurt her and make her feel any pain," response Jeremiah

"You better because she deserves to be happy and if you don't you will have to deal with both packs," whispers Jacob

Jeremiah nods and Jacob leaves

As soon as Jacob is gone Jeremiah feels Leah moving around

"You know that you didn't need to say all of that," says Leah

Jeremiah notices that she still has her eyes closed

"Yes I did," responses Jeremiah

"Why?" asks Leah

"Because Jacob is the leader of your pack, and what I say to him will eventually trickle down to everyone else in your tribe. They need to know where I side, and how I feel so that they know that if any of them doesn't falls in line that they got me to content with," responses Jeremiah

"I can take care of myself Jerry," corrects Leah

"I never said you couldn't Leah, but if you want to be it could be a packaged deal," says Jeremiah

"You mean you and me?" asks Leah

"Yea, I mean obviously there is something between us and we are smart enough not to jump into anything too serious right away," answers Jeremiah

"Well what we just did wouldn't be considered taking it slow," says Leah with a grin on her face

"Fair enough Leah, but you know what I meant," says Jeremiah

"I know, I know," says Leah while yawning

"Just get some sleep, when you're ready to go then I'll take you home," replies Jeremiah

"Ok Jerry," yawns Leah

Not a minute afterwards she knocks out and is completely asleep. He enjoys the fact that she is able to go sleep so quickly and it is just as peaceful from before Jacob came and disturbed them. As he looks up at the sky and stares at thee stars he ponders the events of the last 20 years and how they have gotten him to this place in time where she a werewolf is laying here in the arms of him a Vampire.

"So this has been a pretty strange day," Jeremiah thinks to himself

He becomes so distracted by his thoughts that it shocks him when he sees the low light of the sun coming up, there are hints of light coming through the tree and soon as one hits the around where the both of them are laying. The light coming off of surrounding area hits Leah, which cause her to wake.

She begins to groan

"Good morning sleepy head," says Jeremiah

"Good morning," responses Leah

She then lifts her head up and Jeremiah meets her half way and plants a kiss on the lips

"What time is it?" asks Leah

"Its 6:30," answers Jeremiah

"Wow really," says Leah

"Aren't you upset or worried about the fact that its 6:30 in the morning and you are in the forest after spending the night with me?" asks Jeremiah

"Didn't I tell my mom not to wait up?" asks Leah

He answers with a nod

She continues, "Look I had a great time with you. Why would I regret spending the night with you when thats what I wanted to do. I mean unless you have regret about us."

"Of course not Leah, I also love spending time with you. I'm just trying to be a gentleman ok? I just want to be on good terms with your mother. So she don't hate me, and she stops you from seeing me," responses Jeremiah

"As long as I don't hate you, so she won't hate you and by the way I don't think I can hate you," answers Leah

"Okay," says Jeremiah

Leah puts her head back on top Jeremiah's stomach. All there is silence between the two for a long while.

"Can I ask you something Jerry?" asks Leah

"You can ask me anything Le," answers Jeremiah

What happens when you get done with what you are here to do?" asks Leah

"You mean after I take that monster down?" responses Jeremiah

"Yeah, what happens after that guy is dead?" asks Leah

"I don't really know, why do you ask?" asks Jeremiah

"Look I don't want to sound like I'm a stage 5 clinger, but I need to know that if we become involved that you wont just leave once this is all done with," says Leah

"I haven't really thought about Leah. Look there are only two things that are on my mind right now. Being with you and killing the Russian outside of that I don't know," says Jeremiah

"I just need to know that if I give myself over to you I won't get hurt. That you will not leave me because of the fact that your life has basically jumping from city to city and never spending any real time in one city, in one home," says Leah

Jeremiah sighs and says, "I want to be with you right here, right now. I want to live here in the moment and have you with me. I don't want to think about tomorrow because we aren't guaranteed tomorrow."

"Well I want to know that when I go to sleep that you'll be holding me in your arms and when I wake up you to be there and say, "good morning love." Says Leah

"I promise you that I will," responses Jeremiah

"You can't promise that if you leave," says Leah

"Leah I am incredibly fast, and agile. Plus we do not sleep and from what I've been told those of your kind don't sleep for days and when you do usually sleep 12 to 14 hours," retorts Jeremiah

Leah sighs and says, "I didn't think this conversation would go this way."

Jeremiah quickly picks up in what she is talking about. He doesn't want to give in and make such a big life decision. But he knows what makes him happy and that's her.

He gently gets up, and positions her so that she is straddling his leg. With his left hand he cups her face. At first she doesn't look at him, but uses that hand to force her to look into his eye.

"Leah Clearwater I promise to stay even when I'm done doing what I came here to do," says Jeremiah

"Really?" asks Leah

"Yes really, I'm going to buy a house in town. And make my home here, but I will from time to time leave to take care of business that have all around the world but Forks, Washington will be my new home. Ok?" says Jeremiah

"Do you have the money to buy a house?" asks Leah in a tone that is hopeful

"Leah I am rich multiple times around. I have made hundreds of millions of dollars in my lifetime either through playing the stock market, or through my various other businesses," responses Jeremiah with a chuckle.

"Well it better be a nice house if I'm going to be spending a lot of time these," says Leah as she pushes him down to the ground and lies on top of him.

"Then it will be, I want it to be a place that you will want to there all the time. And maybe eventually after we have been together for awhile you'll move in," says Jeremiah

"I'd like that, but that going to take time," says Leah

"That's the good thing about living forever, you have an abundance of time," responses Jeremiah

"Yea it is, isn't? and that the fact that I don't age either means that I'll be around for just as long as you," replies Leah

Jeremiah smiles at her and thinks about it.

After a little while longer, they both get up and put all their clothes back on. They head back towards the Rez, at the dividing line Leah stops and so does Jeremiah

"I think it would be best for now to have you stop so that no fights happen. Its not that I don't think you can handle yourself, its that I don't want you to get hurt because of me," says Leah

"I completely understand Le," says Jeremiah as he plays with her hair

"Will I see you tonight?" asks Leah

"Of course if that's what you want, I'll be at the Cullens," answers Jeremiah

"That's what I want and it is easy to guess where you would be," says Leah

"Smart ass," responses Jeremiah

"But you like that about me," says Leah in a flirty tone

"You're right," answers Jeremiah

Leah wraps her arms around Jeremiah's neck and they begin to kiss. They stay like that for a while and only stop when Leah has to come up for air. They hug and Leah begins to make her way towards her house, she looks back and sees Jeremiah in the shadows of the forest.

As Jeremiah runs through the trees, a sense of contentment. Its not long before he reaches the Cullens place and as soon as he jumps over the rail he hears the murmurs of a conversation coming from the living room. As he walks in the house, Alice walks by and says, "Hello Jeremiah."

He nods in responses and sees that Jasper is not far behind. He stops him before he can go upstairs with Alice.

"Jasper can I speak with you for a moment?" asks Jeremiah

"Of course, what can I do for you Jeremiah," answers Jasper

"I know that you were once a soldier during the civil war and that you are the family's battle expert. I was just wondering if we could go over my situations and compare notes if need be," says Jeremiah

"Of course, I would love to. It's not often that I am able to speak with another soldier, especially one with your experience and be able to share stories and battle techniques," says Jasper

Then without Jeremiah being able to response to Jasper's statement, a new male Vampire comes up and says, "so did you have any fun with Leah Clearwater, that girl is a hottie."

"You must be Emmett and that is none of your business," responses Jeremiah

"Touchy, Touchy. Nevermind I said anything and yes I am Emmett. You must be Jeremiah," answers Emmett

"No offense meant Emmett, but you have to understand that my personal life and who I share that with is my business and my business alone. And by the way how did you know I was with Leah?" asks Jeremiah

"Well the thing is that me, Alice, Edward and Carlisle saw you two together in the forest and a few hours ago Jacob come by and Edward heard his thoughts and they were mostly about you two," answers Jasper

"I see, would it be breaking the pack between your family and the Quileutes if I killed Jacob Black?" asks Jeremiah

Jasper and Emmett begin to laugh hysterically

"Yea probably, since Carlisle considers you to be a friend It would break the pack and it would be all out hell. I mean Emmett and I are always up for a fight but I think in this instance it would be best if you did nothing," says Jasper

"Fair Enough. Hey Emmett, now that you are here we could definitely use your help," says Jeremiah

"With what?" asks Emmett

"Preparing for a huge fight," answers Jeremiah

"Hell yea, well lets go," says Emmett as he runs out the door

Jeremiah and Jasper smile at each other and fly outside following after Emmett


	5. Chapter 5: Training

Chapter 5 – Training

"Okay so what are we doing out here?" asks Emmett

"Well Emmett, has your family told you why I am here?" asks Jeremiah

"Yeah Carlisle told me and Rose; its just your basic mumbo jumbo a big bad has come to Seattle and is going to make an army. We have to stop them or blah blah blah is going to happen. Is that the jest of it?" asks Emmett

"I guess that pretty much sums it up," answers Jeremiah

Jasper begins to chuckle, and soon both Jeremiah and Emmett join in

"Look here's the thing Emmett, you are the closes thing that we have to his description and level of strength. If we are going to take this guy down then we need to able to train against you," says Jeremiah

"I'm down with that; but if this is the guy who sired you, don't\ you know what he looks like?" asks Emmett

"Umm yes and no. Yes this is the Vampire who sired me but I no I have absolutely no clue of what exactly he looks like. Even when I was assigned to take him out, I had no pictures to go with, just a general description. Big and menacing is what why my handler told me. And no offense man, but you are a big dude," responses Jeremiah

"Well where do you want to start?" asks Emmett with a huge grin on his face

"Well here is the thing no offense Emmett but this guy is a lot stronger than you are, and he has years of experience in torturing people to death. And you are a lay back guy, he isn't; if you give him the opportunity he will kill you and anyone that you love in an instances. This guy is the death incarnate, he is the whirlwind," says Jeremiah

"Dude this guy has you really freaked, doesn't he?" asks Emmett

Jeremiah doesn't look at Emmett but says, "And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts... And I looked and behold, a pale horse and his name that sat on him was Death and Hell followed with him."

"Revelation 6:6, 8," answers Jasper

"Exactly Jasper, this guy is not someone you fuck with. The Volutri wants to go nowhere near this guy; they haven't even bothered sending anyone of their "little pets" after this guy. You guys are a family and this is war, families' die in war because they are the collateral damage," says Jeremiah

"We can take care of ourselves Jeremiah, but thank you for the concern," says Jasper

"I'm sorry if that sounded pompous because you guys are a nice family and I wouldn't want to see anything bad happen to you guys," says Jeremiah

"It's cool dude, and its great that you care enough about us to be a bit overprotective," says Emmett

"Weird logic but hey thanks for being cool about it," says Jeremiah

"Alright with all the mushy stuff out of the way, can we get down to business? Alright Em is going to play the role of the Russian, what about me?" asks Jasper

"Well you'll be you I guess. The reason that I asked the both of you to come out here with me is that when it comes right to fighting this guy I'm going to need your help. My plan is to have the three of us fight this guy, but we cannot use our brut strength on this guy, we are going to have to outsmart him. I figure that you and me Jasper are going to the flankers, with your speed and him not being able to see me I figure that we can get to him quickly without any incident," says Jeremiah

"Well what the hell am I going to doing?" asks Emmett

"How do you feel about taking this guy head on?" asks Jeremiah

"Yeah, I'm up for that," answers Emmett

"Alright but here's the thing you can't actually engage him, I know that you are going to really want to but you need to distract him long enough for me and Jasper to get to him. Then once we've got him, you are going to get a crack at giving him the final blow," says Jeremiah

Emmett gives him a huge smile

"What about the rest of the family?" asks Jasper

"Well I figure that basically we are the three best fighters so we get Radanovich, if that's alright with Alice and Rosalie, I'm sure that they are going to want their say on the matter, and I mean since your wife can see the future than that means she knows that I'm planning on having us three fight him. That obviously leaves the rest of your family and the packs if they want to get involved and from everything that I've gathered and observed about these shape shifters is that they will. Which is quite different than their werewolf counterparts," responses Jeremiah

"You've dealt with actual werewolves, what are they like? Excitedly asks Emmett

"Yea, I've encountered a few in my travels and besides the obvious fact that the Quileutes are able to control their transformations versus actual werewolves whose transformations are dictated by the lunar cycle, there are some similarities between the two. For one the pack mentality seems to play a vital role in how these groups are structured. There is also a hierarchy from an alpha to foot soldiers. But werewolves are definitely unstable, they are more animalistic. What they have is a disease, passed through the saliva glands; while these shape shifters have a genetic disposition to what they are. Inside the body of a shape shifter is a human, inside of the body of a werewolf is an animal there is nothing there but the desire to taste the flesh of a victim they are devoid of humanity. This is why certain members of the Volutri are fearful of these beasts and why they have gone about trying to exterminate them," says Jeremiah

"Yea, we heard about that," says Emmett

"Well that's the thing, they have gone about overestimating their own ability to exterminate the werewolf species. They have the ability to increase the numbers quite quickly, even faster than those old dust bag can sic their guard on them," says Jeremiah in a disgusted tone.

"You really don't like them do you?" asks Jasper

"Any group that holds some form of leadership and claims to have the best interest of everyone involved then proceeds to attempt to eliminate anyone who dares to challenge their position of power because the masses have decided that they ultimately do not serve the best interest is a tyrannical group that are nothing but hypocrites and fascists," replies Jeremiah

Jasper and Emmett nod in agreement

"Getting back on the subject of your little friend and they evitable fight that this family and those dogs are going to get into the question I have is well why haven't we heard anything, why hasn't Alice seen anything?" asks Emmett

"Well I figure that because two things are working against us. The first is that before two days ago none of you knew that I was coming because of my ability and further more what was actually going on, so Alice didn't know what to look for so she couldn't see anyone making an army. And secondly, he is smart enough to know that this is already someone's territory; your guys' scent is all over the place and the stories of your family is well known throughout the community so he would know that you Jasper as well as Alice, Bella and Edward have abilities. So he would be wise not to draw any unwanted attention, so if I were him I would go up into Canada and possible go down in Oregon, and Idaho and create his army there because the flow of information would not initially reach us," answers Jeremiah

"Yeah that's what I would do too," says Jasper

"So obviously your family has taken on armies of Vampires before they know how to handle themselves in this kind of situation. And when they do Edward and Jacob will handle that part of the attack," says Jeremiah

"Dude its one thing to prepare for a war but its another thing to do it when your not sure that its going to happen," answers Emmett

Jeremiah looks down and whispers to himself, "its gonna happen."

"What?" asks Jasper

Jeremiah looks up and meets Jasper's gaze

"It's gonna happen soon, very soon. I know we deal with matters of the supernatural everyday but the fact is that I feel okay? I feel it in my bones and the air is a little different; it smells like war," responses Jeremiah

"I haven't heard someone say that since the since the war," says Jasper

"My drill sergeant once told me that and I guess it stuck since then anytime that I'm in a life or death situation, that is the one phrase that always comes to mind," says Jeremiah

Jasper smiles at him

"Alright, Well Jasper do you feel better coming from the right side or the left?" asks Jeremiah

"It doesn't really matter to me, but if I had to make a choice I would pick the left side so I can angle in properly," answers Jasper

Jeremiah nods and then proceeds to switch sides with him and now Jasper and Jeremiah are now on each one of Emmett's sides. Jeremiah looks over to Jasper and Jasper gives him a nod indicating that he is ready

"Obliviously we have to keep him in front of us at all times and since I wont be able to see you while you're running its going to be hard to strategize, don't you think?" asks Jasper

"You are right you won't be able to see me visually when we are battling him but you will be able to use your gift in sensing my position," answers Jeremiah

"I thought that we couldn't use our abilities on you?" asks Jasper

"Yeah, when I don't want you to," responses Jeremiah

"So you have an on/off switch for your abilities?" asks Emmett

"For everything expect for the running. But when I don't want people to sense me, they don't. There is no explanation as to how I can do it but that I can do it," replies Jeremiah

"That's pretty cool, I wish I could do that. It would definitely help me around Edward and Alice; do you know how hard it is to play a prank on someone who could see the future and read your mind. Geez, the things I go through all in the pursuit of laughter," says Emmett

Everyone begins to laugh

"Alright, Jasper when I give you the nod you and I will start running towards your brother. You'll be able to sense me at all times, it will faint though just enough so that you will know the vicinity that I am in but not enough to distract you and give away my position. Emmett I want you to be continually moving at all times, this guys will not allow himself to caught off guard," says Jeremiah

Emmett and Jasper give him a nod. After a second, he nods at Jasper and they both begin to run. Immediately Emmett begins to place himself in a crouching position, he sees that Jasper is angling himself to his left and just as Jasper and presumably Jeremiah leapt towards him Emmett steps a few feet forward and spins to face them. But before Emmett can make another move he feels Jeremiah on his back ready to rip his head right off. Jeremiah chuckles and drops to the ground and gives Emmett on a pat of the back. Quickly Jeremiah positions himself across from Jasper facing Emmett and again he gives Jasper a nod and both begin to run after Emmett.

The three of them repeat this for several hours. Its around four in the afternoon when on the other side of the field, Nessie comes outside when Jacob and play near the forest line. Jacob retreats to the forest and comes back moments later in his wolf state. Its not long before Edward and Bella come outside to watch their daughter play. Its obvious the amount of joy that Edward and Bella are experiencing by watching their daughter have fun. Edward looks on in horror as Jacob begins to yelp and fall to the ground.

"Jeremiah, Leah's hurt she's fighting two vampires in the clearing," shouts Edward

Without thinking Jeremiah rushes towards the forest following Leah's scent. Jasper, Edward and Emmett follow after him while Bella runs to Jacob to try to help him. Its not long before the four of them reach the scene of the fight and see that two vampires are standing over Leah's lifeless body. The two unknown vampires turn and see that they are four vampires staring at them with furious anger. Jeremiah is the first to run after them, they are shocked by the fact that he has disappeared. Not a second later the two of them are knocked into the surrounding trees. Soon after Edward, Jasper and Emmett follow after and grab them and prop them up. Jasper and Edward grab the larger of the two vampires each one grabs an arm and they pin him to the ground, while Emmett gets behind the smaller one and yanks his arms behind his back. Edward looks at Jeremiah and sees the fury in his eyes as he leans down and looks over Leah's body.

"They're scouts," says Edward

He continues picking through all the thoughts in their head and coherently pieces everything together and says, "they were sent here from Canada. To keep and eye out on us, they were told that there would be werewolves living in the vicinity, they have been very well prepared for such an encounter. Leah was more than likely patrolling when she came upon these two; they set a trap for her and used their scents to gain her attention. Once she caught wind of the two scents she made her way in this direction and as soon as she got here they ambushed and attacked her. They were trained to work in tandem, there goal to always outnumber their enemies two to one. They are his favorite scouts, they apparently have never been caught or even seen by anyone. They are almost a year into their new lives; they are almost 40 newborns in his army, with another five acting as pseudo captains. They are stationed in Oregon, Canada, North Dakota, and Idaho and as far south as Utah. The ultimate end game is to have complete control over the western part of the country. After they are done with Washington, they are moving towards Alaska leaving California, Nevada and Arizona alone simply because of the fact that keeping control that has a dense population and a lot of sunlight is not worth the hassle."

Both of them stare up at Edward clearly shaken by the fact that now their enemies know everything that they know.

Jeremiah takes in everything that Edward has just told everyone. He lightly strokes Leah's cheek so to make sure that he doesn't add on to her list of injuries.

"Where is your master now?" asks Jeremiah as he gets up to face the two vampires

They don't say anything; they also pick up on the fact that Edward can read minds so they clear their minds of any thought as to not give away their master's position

Jeremiah looks over to Edward but he shakes his head

"They have cleared their minds of all thought, I am drawing a complete blank," says Edward

Jeremiah begins to growl, to walks over to them and leans in so that they are face to face

He whispers, "if you don't tell us where your master is right now, I am going to begin removing body parts and trust me when I tell you this; they will be body parts that you'll miss. And I will make beg for the sweet release of death, but I will not grant you that wish and when I'm done with you, your little bitch of a master wont even want you."

Even though it was a whisper it was more menacing than if he had screamed it loudly. The intensity in his eyes proves to everyone that he is telling the truth, he gets up and walks over to the smaller one and grabs a hold of his throat and with his other hand yanks on his arm so hard that it easy comes off. The piercing sound of the vampire's scream can be heard everywhere. Jeremiah tosses it to the ground and takes out a book of matches from his pocket and sets the arm on fire. The bigger one struggles trying to get to Jeremiah to attack him but Jasper and Edward are strong enough to keep him at bay.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to continue removing pieces. See that woman over there, she means the world to me and because of you two pieces of shit she is badly hurt," screams Jeremiah

Neither one says anything, the bigger one just growls at him. Jeremiah nods his head and walks over to him. He grabs a hold of his right leg smashes his fist into the vampires' knee smashing it in two and yanks on the leg until it comes clean off. The vampire scream in agony as Jeremiah sets the leg next to the charred arm and tosses another match in that direction.

"Okay okay, you made your point," says the smaller one

"He can talk," jokes Emmett

"He is now in Vancouver, and soon he will be making his way in this direction but not before contacting all the other cells along with the master's allies," responds the smaller one

"Good boy, see that wasn't so hard. Now was it?" asks Jeremiah

"No it wasn't," answers the smaller one

Jeremiah gives him a mischievous smile

"So you are going to let us live right?" asks the bigger one

"I am a man of my word, but here is the kicker I never said that I speak for them," replies Jeremiah who nods in the direction of Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Emmett begins to chuckle and starts to rip of body parts and tosses them into a large heap, he then walks over to Jasper and Edward and help them tear apart the bigger one. After they have been torn up, Jeremiah tosses the matches to Jasper and he sets the body parts on fire. The light smoke that came from the arm and leg now turns into a large puff of smoke. They anger that has been building up into Jeremiah now turns into sorrow as he sees his lover lying lifeless on the floor. He gently picks her up and begins to makes his way towards the house. He speed is a little faster than a normal human; he does this so that he doesn't jostle her. Once Edward, Jasper and Emmett are finished they quickly make their way back towards the house to make get everything ready for when Jeremiah and Leah get to the house. When Jeremiah gets to the house he sees that the living room has been cleared and that there is a table right in the center with a bunch of medical supplies lying around.

He sees that Jacob is sitting on the couch resting and drinking some water. He then walks over to the table and gently places Leah on the table then leans in and lightly kisses her on the forehead. Carlisle then walks into the living room in scrubs and begins to assess Leah's injuries. Jeremiah leans against a wall with his eyes closed trying not to think about everything that had happened this day. Esme walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. He opens his eyes to meet hers and he sees a reassuring look on her face, he nods in her direction and gives her a weak smile.

20 minutes later Carlisle finishes his inspection of Leah's injuries. He goes to wash his hands and then returns and walks over to Jeremiah.

"Well every bone in her body is broken. But there is good news, I will not need to reset any of her bones, all of the breaks were clean and heal naturally. Because of what she is, the healing process has already begun to take place and although she will need some time to fully recover and I will advise her not to change into her other form. She will just need some and rest," says Carlisle as he gives Jeremiah a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"I cant risk her getting re-injured Carlisle, is there anyway that she can stay here?" asks Jeremiah

"Of course she can, I'm guessing that she will stay in your room," answers Carlisle

Jeremiah nods in responses

"Can you help me get her to my room?" asks Jeremiah

"Of course," replies Carlisle

Both of them pick Leah up and gingerly walk to Jeremiah's room. Esme walks in front of them and enters the room first. She pulls out the sheets then Jeremiah and Carlisle place Leah on the bed. Esme then places the sheets over her, She and Carlisle leave the room but not before walking over to Jeremiah and giving him a quick hug.

When they leave the close the door behind them, Jeremiah lets out a big sigh. He walks over to Leah and leans in and whispers in her ear, "sleep me love, I'll be here when you wake up." He then kisses her forehead and looks out through the window into the forrest.


	6. Chapter 6: Wonder What's Next

Chapter 6: Wonder What's Next

The next few weeks were very tough on the Cullens and the Quileutes. Jeremiah never left Leah's side and Sue was there everyday to check on her daughter. She cleaned her and changed her everyday that Leah spent unconscious. She and Seth had rushed over when Bella called. Jacob had fully recovered, he and Carlisle spoke on the issue and both decided that the injuries that Jacob had suffered were a direct result of the fact of how close Jacob and Leah had become over the last few years when he had assumed the mantle of the role of Alpha in the pack and Leah had become his Beta as Bella once put it. "The pack mentality is quite an astonishing element of your world Jacob Black," Carlisle told him. He came everyday to check on her and Jeremiah. Although he was reluctant to their relationship at first, all the concerns that Jacob has were washed away when he saw the devotion that Jeremiah had to Leah and how he would never leave her side even though it was quite evident that he was becoming increasing thirsty.

Everyone was in unison about Leah's treatment, it was going to be the wait and see approach. She was going to have to heal herself; everyone that knew Leah came to check in on her, even Sam.

That was the only time the environment became tense, Sam had openly blamed Leah's injuries on Jeremiah. This caused Jeremiah let out the most bloodthirsty growl he could ever muster, Emmett and Jasper immediately rushed over to him and tired to hold him back. Everyone realized that in a straight up fight Jeremiah would kill Sam. But it wouldn't be a fair fight; Paul and various members of the tribe came with him. The only thing that stopped the scene from turning into an all out brawl in the Cullen house was Sue, she walked over to Jeremiah and stood right in front of him and looked at him in the eyes. She was just a human and she stood right in front of a vampire who was extremely pissed off at the moment. After a moment he stopped resisting Jasper and Emmett. Sue nods her head; she knows that what she did worked that the sight of Leah's mother would calm him down enough to understand that Leah wouldn't want this. She turns her eyes to her daughter; Jeremiah follows and sees her sleeping peacefully. He goes to back to original position, the one in which he is sitting on a chair right next to her. Sue turned her attention to Sam and gives him a look only a mother could give. He looks down ashamed of what he has just done, he lets out a sigh and walks out the door and leaves the house with Paul and the others following him

_A Few Days Later_

Esme walks into Jeremiah and Leah's bed and sees that Jeremiah is still in the seat. He hasn't even changed since what happened with Sam.

"Son, you have to go take a shower and get cleaned up its been days. Better yet Jeremiah you have to feed," says a concerned Esme who places a hand on Jeremiah's shoulder

Jeremiah reaches over his body and places his hand over hers and gives her a weak smile

"I know Esme, but I can't leave her. I know that you are going to tell me I am wrong but I feel responsible for her being in this position. I feel like if I was with her instead of focusing on killing that monster than she would be okay and she would be in my arms," responses Jeremiah

"You can't think that way Jeremiah. Leah is a strong woman; she can take care of herself. She is a fighter Jeremiah, much like yourself that is why you two are so drawn to each other. Your wounds have made both of you stronger and she would not want you to hurt yourself in order to be with her," answers Esme

"I'll be okay Esme, I've trained myself to go vast amounts of time without feeding. Its mind over matter, if you are able to control your desires than the concern for feeding becomes a mute point," says Jeremiah

"But if you do not feed than you will not be as strong or as agile as you will need to be when we fight the Russian," says Carlisle as he goes over to his wife and place an arm around her shoulder.

Jeremiah lets out a big sigh, he trusts Carlisle's wisdoms than anyone he has ever met during his time spent as a vampire. But as he gets up he hear a groan come from Leah, as she begins to wake up. Her body shoots up and she looks wide-eyed around the room, Jeremiah quickly rushes to her bed and takes her in his arms. This seems to comfort her and her heartbeat slows down considerably. She groans a little as she places her head horizontally on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling Leah?" asks Carlisle

"Just soar all over," responses Leah in a lowered voice

"I'm just glad that you are alright," says Esme

"We are going to leave you two be, we are going to call your mother Leah and when you two are done, I am going to come back and check on your condition," says Carlisle

Leah nods in agreement; Esme and Carlisle walk out the room and close the door behind them.

Jeremiah turns back to look Leah in her eyes and sees that mixture of passion, excitement and admiration that he loves

"What happened out there?" asks Leah

"You don't remember?" asks back Jeremiah

"I just remember patrolling, I picked up two foreign scents and before I could find them something came up behind me and I remember two figures over my body then the bigger fight smashed me into the ground," replies Leah

This seems to make Jeremiah angrier and angrier. Leah slowly away as she feels his body gets tense. She looks into his eyes and sees thee fury inside of him.

"Jerry calm down, I'm okay all the broken bones have healed and all that's left is a bunch of bruises that will go away in a few days. I want you to be here, right now with me. With your only thoughts being about the fact that I am in your arms," says Leah who wraps her arms around him

Jeremiah tightens his hold on Leah, she can instantly feel that he body has soften because of her words. Jeremiah cups her cheek with his hand and places a soft kiss on her lips as the kiss starts to deepen he can feel that she is pushing through the pain in order to stay in the same place physically. As she remove her lips from his and looks into his eyes she can see that his eyes are completely black.

"When is the last time you fed?" asks Leah

"That first day that I was here right before we had that race," answers Jeremiah with a grin on his face

Leah then grabs his shirt and takes a whiff.

"And when is the last day you even took a shower and changed your clothes?" asks Leah

"Before you got hurt," replies Jeremiah

Leah slaps him upside his head, it doesn't hurt but that wasn't the point

"I don't want or need you to crash and burn just because I got hurt," says Leah

"I wanted to be here when you woke up, I wanted to be here for you throughout your recovery," says Jeremiah in a defensive tone

Leah sighs and strokes Jeremiah's cheek with her hand

"I'm a big girl Jerry, do you think I want to see you like this. I want you to be the man that I went out with; I want you to be the man that when I hold you hold me in your arms I feel safe and open. Not someone who is willing to put himself through so much pain in order to be with me. I will not let you become a co-dependent boyfriend," says Leah

Jeremiah playfully chuckles at her; she rolls her eyes but eventually gives him a smile.

"Okay my love, I am going to go feed then I'll come back and take a shower and make you some food. I am not the only one who hasn't eaten in a while, I mean my food is way much better than those bags of fluid that Carlisle has hooked up to your arm," responds Jeremiah

"You know how to cook?" asks Leah

"Yea, since my mom was always working so we had were on our own a lot and we had to fend for ourselves. So my mom started to teach me how to cook and those nights that my mom was at work I cooked for my siblings and me. And even though it has been some time since those days, I remember them very vividly," answers Jeremiah

"Wow, I'm impressed," replies Leah

"Thank You," says Jeremiah

Next thing they know, there is a knock on the door. Its Sue and Seth

"Wow, that was quick mom. You must have gone faster than any of us when Esme and Carlisle called you to tell you that I was awake," says Leah

Sue runs over to her daughter and gives her the biggest hug she could muster.

"Well we were on our way to check on you when I got the call from Esme and we rushed right over," responds Sue as she releases Leah from the hug

"How you feeling Leah?" asks Seth who walks over and gives her a hug

"Okay just soar and bruised all over," replies Leah

"Well that's the best we could hope for. Seeing your only daughter lifeless, is something I never want to see again," says Sue

Leah looks down and begins to play with her thumbs, after a moment she looks up and meets eyes with her mother

"I promise mom, I will take better care of myself from now on," answers Leah

"I know you will, look when you are ready. I would love for you to come home, its not that I am not appreciative of what the Cullens and Jeremiah have done for you but I want you home. Its been far too long and Jeremiah you are of course welcomed to come over whenever you want, regardless of what the Treaty or Sam have to say," responds Sue

"Thank you Sue, that means a lot to me. I'll leave you guys alone, now that Lele is awake she is making me go feed," says Jeremiah

Sue and Seth nod in his direction. He gets up and leans into Leah and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back soon, my love," whispers Jeremiah

Leah nods when their eyes meet; she then uses her index and begins to point at her lips. Jeremiah chuckles and then leans in and places a kiss on her lips; he then brushes her cheek with the back of his hand and quickly rushes out the room and runs into the forest.

"That guy really cares about you, doesn't he?" asks Seth

Leah nods as she smiles and stares into the forest

"You know he never left your side?" asks Sue

Leah turns away from the forest and back to her mother

"I know mom, I wish he didn't. I wish that he didn't beat himself up so much about it. But its nice to know that he does care that much because I know that I would do the same thing for him," answers Leah

"Seth told me why he is here and what is really going on, is it really that bad?" asks Sue

"Yea mom it is but I trust Jerry and I know that he will be able to stop this guy and the Cullens and the pack will take care of his army," replies Leah

"I'm scared that this is the beginning of something bad Leah and I don't want to get hurt like this again," says Sue

"Mom, it was a trap and I got blindsided. Trust me it will never happen again and know we know that this guys are here. I'm sure that Jacob and the Cullens have been patrolling the forest and the surrounding areas looking for more of them. Seth what happened to the two vamps that attacked me?" asks Leah

"Well what Edward told me was that when you were attacked Jacob felt what happened to you and collapsed from the agony which was totally weird if you ask me but whatever. Edward told Jeremiah what was going on and he rushed into the forest without thinking; Edward, Jasper and Emmett followed after him. Jeremiah apparently rammed into the two vamps, no one really knows cause you cant see him when he is running. Anyways he saw you on the ground and was really pissed off; he got the info out of them while the guys held the two vamps down and when he was done he started to remove their body parts and set them on fire. Emmett then took them apart and they were set on fire, Jeremiah then picked you up and walked you here," answers Seth

Sue doesn't say anything, she rather not be reminded of how her daughter was injured.

"Well Leah, I am going to go back to the house and grab you some more clothes. You have some in the cabinets but I assume that you will need to take a shower and change your clothes," says Sue

"Thanks mom," answers Leah

Sue gets up and leans in and kisses her daughter on the cheek when they meet eyes they exchange smiles

"Are you gonna stay here or are coming back with me?" asks Sue in the direction of Seth

"I'm gonna stay here mom, I wanted to hang out with Jacob and Nessie" replies Seth

"Okay, well I'll be back in a little bit," says Sue and with that she leaves and closes the door behind her.

"I didn't want to bring this up while mom was here but when Sam came by to check on you he blamed Jeremiah for what happened to you," says Seth

"What," shouts Leah

"Yea, it got really bad. You should have seen the look in Jeremiah's eyes that whole if looks could kill thing really applies. Jasper and Emmett had to hold Jeremiah back from attacking him," responds Seth

"What happened did they get into a fight?" asks Leah

"No, mom got in front of Jeremiah and forced him to look at her in the eyes. When their eyes met he calmed down and when back to sitting by your bed. Mom turned around and stared at Sam and then he left. Dude Sam was being such a jerk, I mean no one blames Jeremiah for what happened to you; they know how much he cares about you so for Sam to actually say that was such a douchebag move," says Seth

"I feel the same way Seth, when I see that piece of shit I am going to beat some manners into him," responds Leah

"Yea dude but please take care of yourself, like mom I don't want to see you like this again," says Seth

"I will Seth, I'll be fine trust me that will never happen again," says Leah

"Okay, I'm gonna to hang with Jake," says Seth who then gives his sister a quick hug then quickly leaves the room

Leah spends the next hour or so pondering everything that her mom and Seth had just told her. Carlisle came in and check on her condition and was pleasantly surprised at how well her recovery had gone, he assured her that her bruises would go away in a day or so and that she should eat as it would help her keep her strength up and would make her recovery go by faster. After he left her room she fell asleep only to be awaken to someone laughing quietly. She opens her eyes and they meet those of the person who had been laughing moments before.

"Well hello there," says Jeremiah

Leah blushes

"Hi honey," responds Leah

Jeremiah leans in and gives her a quick kiss on the lips

As he releases his lips from hers she quickly pulls on his clothes and falls into the bed with her. He positions himself so that his back is on the bed and Leah then proceeds to roll over and lay her body on top of his.

"How did it go?" asks Leah

"It went good, I didn't want to go that far away so I could feed and easily make my way back here," responds Jeremiah

Leah then proceeds to lay a kiss on his throat, which causes him to lightly moan

"You don't hear my complaining do you?" asks Leah

Jeremiah chuckles a bit

"Me neither," responds Jeremiah

"Mom and Seth told me everything that happened," says Leah

"I see," says Jeremiah, Leah raises her head and sees that Jeremiah is staring up at the wall

"Look Sam was wrong, you are not to blame for what happened to me. And when I see that bastard I am going to beat the crap out of him," says Leah as she places her head his chest

"Maybe," is all that Jeremiah can say.

"No maybes Jerry, you didn't do this to me. And if you hadn't come to rescue me I would be dead right now," says Leah

Jeremiah sighs this causes Leah to swing her right leg over and is now sitting on Jeremiah. He gets up a little and props himself up on his elbows and they meet eyes

"I'm right here Jerry, I'm alive and happy to be here with you," says Leah who then places her hand over Jeremiah's heart.

He gives her a weak smile; she knows that she has won the argument and that he is right there in the moment with her.

She leans in and proceeds to kiss him Jeremiah then proceeds to use his nose to begin brushing it against any exposed area of her body. She begins to playfully chuckle

"Come on we need to take a shower," says Leah

She gingerly gets up off of the bed and extends her hand Jeremiah gets up as well and takes her hand and they walk into the bathroom but not before grabbing some clothes from the cabinets.

As soon as the hot water hits Leah's body she feels the stiffness starting to decrease. She then feels Jeremiah's arms around her waist, she leans her neck to the right so that Jeremiah can kiss the exposed area, which he immediately does.

"Make love to me Jerry?" whispers Leah into his ears

"Are you sure?" asks Jeremiah

Leah closes her eyes and nods in response

She begins to moan as she feels him inside of her. Jeremiah purposely goes slow so as to not add to her injuries. Leah wraps her arm around the back of Jeremiah's head and arches her back and prepares for each thrust. She finishes first and he is not far behind he then grazes his nose up and down her neck. She then turns around and wraps her arms around his head and they begin to kiss. They stay like this for quite awhile eventually getting to exactly taking a shower. As Jeremiah is getting dressed all Leah can do is smile at him, he is in some black slacks and a white undershirt; she has some jeans, a pair of chucks and a grey hoodie on. He looks up and they meet eyes and he smiles at her. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

Jeremiah breathes in Leah's scent; he smells the shampoo that Leah uses. He kisses the side of her head. And proceeds to grab a shirt from the closet and begins to button it up. He puts his shoes on and then walks over to Leah and extends his hand to her, which she is glad to except. They walk downstairs and go into the kitchen; the house is pretty much empty. A note is left on the kitchen table saying that they had all gone either into town or hunting. Jeremiah smiles and then proceeds to go further into the kitchen with Leah in tow. He points to a chair near the counter, she nods and sits down; he starts rummaging around the kitchen. He takes out a bunch of items and begins to get to work, its common items for a hearty breakfast.

20 minutes later Jeremiah places a big plate near Leah and takes to cleaning up the mess that he had made. Once he was done he takes a seat in the chair next to Leah and watches her eat. After each bite she lets out a soft moan, which makes Jeremiah grin.

"Damn, this is the best eggs, beacon and pancakes I have ever had," says Leah as she finishes and plants a kiss on Jeremiah's lip

"Thank you, I aim to please," responds Jeremiah as he gets up and grabs her plate then proceeds to clean it

"I've noticed," answers Leah

Before he could say a single word in response the Cullens begins to enter the house. All smell the odor that the eggs, beacon and pancakes have left behind.

"Well I am glad that you are up and about. But please Leah do not strain yourself too much by making yourself breakfast. Alice or me would be more than happy to make you something to eat," says Esme

"Actually Esme, Jerry made it for me. He is an incredible cook, I have never eaten food that good and that was only breakfast," responds Leah

Esme and Carlisle give her a shocked look and then turn their attention to Jeremiah, which causes him to shrug.

"We didn't know that you knew how to cook," says Esme

"I picked up a few things over the years," replies Jeremiah

"Well can you teach me what you've learned?" asks Esme

"Of course," says Jeremiah as he takes his seat next to Leah

She instinctively leans into him making sure that her head is right under his chin

"Well we are all glad that you are doing much better Leah," says Carlisle

"Yea I feel way much better. But I'm still a little tired, my stamina is still kinda low and the food definitely helped I guess I need another day or so," responds Leah

"Well do not push yourself too much, by straining yourself you are more likely to hinder your recovery," answers Carlisle

Leah nods in agreement

"Do you want to go upstairs and rest?" asks Jeremiah

"Yea I think that would be for the best," answers Leah

Jeremiah gets up and proceeds to help Leah get from the kitchen to their bedroom. As she as she gets on the bed she fall right into a slumber. Jeremiah softly chuckles so as to not wake her up. He smiles at the sight of her and walks out the door slowly closing it behind him.

He goes downstairs and sees that Jasper, Emmett and Edward have joined Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen. He nods to each one and they return a nod.

"Is Leah resting?" asks Esme

"Yea she is sleeping peacefully," responds Jeremiah

"That's good to hear, I am glad she is okay," says Edward

"Thank you Edward, look now that she is awake and recovery from her injuries its time that we focus on the impending threat," says Jeremiah

"Us and the packs have been patrolling most of Washington and we have had no sign of any army or your Russian," answers Jasper

Jeremiah sighs and says, "well that means two things; one, because we disposed of his scouts he knows that he have become aware of his existence and possibly the existence of his army and their location."

"And the second?" asks Edward

"That he is still in Canada," answers Jeremiah

"How do you know that? He could have moved," asks Carlisle

"I know because this guy has never had to change his way, this guy isn't scared of anything because he has never had to be. Yea we might have taken care of his scouts because those are just two vampires who can be easily replaced," answers Jeremiah

"But it means that he knows that we know that he is coming that's gotta count for something," says Carlisle

"In the end our knowledge of his existence will not count for nothing," retorts Jeremiah

"I never thought you would one to back down from a challenge," replies Edward

"I'm not I am just telling you what he thinks, that's why we change our tactics. That is why we change how we fight. Those who are unable to adapt to change are ultimately the ones who are left behind," responds Jeremiah

"What do you have in mind?" asks Carlisle

"We take the fight to him. Edward, Jasper, Emmett both of you heard what his scouts told us; he has his army split up in sleeper cells. We fight him in Canada and we will only have to fight a few newborns at most. If we wait and let him come to us then we will have to fight his entire army and we would encounter losses," says Jeremiah

"But if we all go to Canada then we would leave Forks and Washington open to an invasion," responds Jasper

"That's why it would only be us," replies Jeremiah as he looks around the room

"Jeremiah I fight when my family and my territory is in danger, I do not openly go looking for a fight," says Carlisle

"I understand your choice, but I honestly when I was referring to us going up there I wasn't talking about you and Esme. I have come to care about you both but honestly neither one of you are fighters, you two are very much pacifist and I never expect you to go on this mission. I was thinking that your sons and a few members of the pack would go," explains Jeremiah

"Thank you for your honestly Jeremiah, and I do not speak for my sons so the decision is up to them," responds Esme

"Thank you Esme," says Jeremiah

Jeremiah looks around the room asking each one in a non-verbal manner

Jasper nods

Edward looks down obviously thinking about spending time away from Bella and Reneesmee. He then looks up and nods

"Hell yea," is the only response that Emmett gives

"Which pack member will you ask to come along?" asks Edward

"Jacob and Seth," answers Jeremiah

They all nod in agreement both are very capable fighters. And because of Jeremiah's relationship with Sam, it would not be a wise idea to ask him or any members in his pack to come along

"What about Leah?" asks Jasper

Jeremiah sighs and looks down. He then closes his eyes and begins to relive the sight of her lifeless body on the ground in the forest a few weeks earlier.

"No, she will not be coming. Part of me wants her with me at all times but the other half of me fears for her safety. I know she is strong and capable of taking care of herself but if anything would ever happen to her I don't think I would be able to live with myself," says Jeremiah

"Don't you think that I am able to make my own decisions," says Leah as she comes down the stairs and into the kitchen

"Leah you should be asleep, you need to rest," says Jeremiah

"I can't rest if you are not there with me," says Leah

She walks over to him, she pushes slightly away from the counter so that she can be in front of him.

"We'll leave you guys alone so you can talk," says Carlisle as he motions for everyone to leave the kitchen

As soon as everyone leaves Leah wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head against his chest

"You cant come Leah, you're still recovery and I cant live with the notion that you could be hurt again," says Jeremiah with pleading eyes

"In a day or two I'll be completely recovered and I'll be ready to fight again," responds Leah

"I can't take that chance with your life," says Jeremiah

"You wont be the one taking the chance, it will be me making that choice," answers Leah

"Lele, please," begs Jeremiah

"Jerry, don't you see that I will not be good to anyone if you leave and I don't go with you. The entire time I'll be thinking about what could happen to you, and regardless of the fact that my mind will be able to read the thoughts of Jake and Seth and I'll know what's going on. It will not change the fact that my mind will be too caught up in thoughts of you," says Leah

Jeremiah sighs and leans his head into Leah's.

"I have a lot of reservations about this," says Jeremiah

"But not enough to stop many from going with you," says Leah

Jeremiah nods then gives her a weak smile

Leah reaches up and there lips meet

This time only Edward, Jasper and Emmett enter the kitchen obviously aware of the fact that Leah is coming along with them to Canada.

Jeremiah moves his head to the side

"Go get Seth and Jacob we have to strategize," says Jeremiah

Edward nods and quickly leaves the room.

"It will be okay Jerry," says Leah

"I hope so," responds Jeremiah


	7. Chapter 7: Excursion

Chapter 7: Excursion

Edward had come back into the kitchen with Jacob and Seth in tow

"What's up Jeremiah?" asks Jacob as he takes a seat on an empty chair near the counter while Seth stands by Edward

"I need to ask you two a question; but you must understand that this question is life or death," responds Jeremiah

"Ok, what's the question?" asks Seth

"Instead of having him and his army come here to Forks, we are going to take the fight to him in Canada," answers Jeremiah

"He'll have the advantage strategically and in numbers," says Jacob so matter of factly

"In the matter of the location and knowledge of his surroundings than yes, but not in numbers. His army is set up in groups around the northwest and if we fought him in Canada then the number of newborns he would have at his expense would be limited," answers Edward

"Ok, so it would be just us going up there; I take it?" asks Jacob

"Yea just the seven of us," says Leah

"You're going too?" asks Seth

"Of course I'm going, do you really think I would let you and Jacob go without me. Do really think that I would allow Jerry to go without me," responds Leah

Jeremiah begins to chuckle at the word "allow" and then nods his head in agreement

"The smaller the group the better Jacob; we are the most arguably the best fighters. We cut the head of the snake off and the rest of it dies," responds Jeremiah

"But what about Forks? What about the reservation? What about Washington?," asks Seth

"That's why the rest would stay here and protect the lands. That why I need you Jacob, to go talk to Sam and explain to him what's going on and how they and the rest of the Cullens will stay behind and protect this territory," answers Jeremiah

"Do you really think we can do this?" asks Jacob

"Well the fact is that there would a few number of newborns that we would have to fight and it would mean that there would be less chance of someone getting hurt if it is only us going up there," answers Edward

"Yea ultimately that sounds a lot better than having him bring his entire army here and having innocent lives lost in the process," replies Jacob

"So I take it that you two are in?" asks Jasper

Jacob and Seth look at each then at Leah and then nod in agreement

"When are we leaving?" asks Seth

"As soon as Jacob and Sam speak and make all the preparations and as soon as you tell your mother," answers Jeremiah

Seth rolls his eyes

"No Seth, Jerry is right. Mom needs to know," says Leah

Seth sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket and walks into the other room. Jacob also takes out his phone and calls Sam

"Are we taking any cars or are we running there?" asks Emmett

"We need to conserve our strengthen, especially Leah. So we will take two cars, preferably all terrain vehicles," says Jeremiah

"Jerry I'll be fine, we can run and the less we travel with the better. So they are not made aware of our presences," retorts Leah

"Please Lele for me, so I can have some piece of mind. You know that I have reservations about you going in the first place so please let me have this. You can sleep on the way there, which will increase the healing process," says Jeremiah with a pleading look on his face

Leah softly sighs and then cups his cheek with her hand and nods. He gives her a weak smile and then plants a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," is all that Jeremiah can say

Jacob and Seth enter the kitchen simultaneously

"Mom is on her way back here to drop off some clothes. I told her what's going to happen she isn't happy about it but she understands why we are doing this. She wants to talk to you and Jeremiah when she gets here," says Seth looking at Leah, she nods in response

Jacob looks at Seth taking in everything that he had just said and is prepared to inform everyone about his conversation with Sam.

"Well I talked to Sam and gave him a basic run down of everything but I have to leave right now so that I can go back to the Rez and discuss our plans even further. Call me if anything changes," says Jacob who waves to everyone and rushes out the door.

"Alright well we are going to go talk to Bella, Rosalie and Alice; they need to know everything that is going on," says Edward

"Ok, good luck to all of you," says Jeremiah

Each nod and leave the kitchen

Its only Seth, Leah and Jeremiah waiting in the kitchen for Sue to arrive

10 minutes later Sue had finally arrive, Esme had let her in and she entered the kitchen with some clothes in hand. She immediately goes over to Seth and gives him a hug; Leah then releases herself from Jeremiah and goes to give her mother a hug and a kiss. Sue then does the unexpected and goes and gives Jeremiah a hug, which he is happy to reciprocate.

"Seth told me what you guys are planning, Jeremiah I want you to promise me that you will bring my daughter and my son back home to me," says Sue

Seth rolls his eyes and throws his hands up in the air, Sue would have responded but she is waiting for Jeremiah's response.

"Mom, me and Seth can take care of ourselves. You do not need to make Jerry promise you anything," retorts Leah

"Yes I do, you two are all I have in this world," responses Sue

Leah shakes her head goes over to where Seth is

"Your mom is right Leah," says Jeremiah

"So do you promise me Jeremiah?" asks Sue

"I promise you that I will defend them with my life and make sure that they come home even if it means that I must forfeit mine," answers Jeremiah

Sue nods in agreement

Leah grunts in responses and takes her clothes from Sue and proceeds to walk up to their room. Jeremiah sighs and shakes his head. Seth pats Jeremiah on the back as he stares at the stairs.

"It will be okay Jeremiah, she is a proud person and she doesn't like it when others endanger themselves for her. She thinks that by doing it then we are making her look weaker," says Sue

"I know Sue, thank you," says Jeremiah

"All right well I guess I have to get going. Seth you should come along with me so you can grab everything you and your sister will need and you can come back with Jacob when he is ready. I saw him on my way here and he said that he was going to talk to Sam," says Sue

Seth nods and once again pats Jeremiah on the back then walks out the door, Sue then hugs Jeremiah and follows Seth out the door. As soon as they are long gone Jeremiah lets out a big sigh and begins to walk up the stairs. As soon as he walks through their door, he can see that the tension in the room is high at the moment. He sees that Leah is looking out the window with her back turned to Jeremiah. His first instinct is to walk over to her and put his arms around her in order to calm her down but he knows that doing that would just make her angrier. So he just stands there looking down with his back leaning against the door

After a moment or so, Leah lets out a sigh.

"How could you make that promise to my mom?" asks Leah with her back still to Jeremiah

"Easily Leah, I will not let you or your brother die out there," responds Jeremiah

"Yea even if you die?" asks Leah

"That's a small price to pay," retorts Jeremiah

"How dare you? How do you think I could go on if you died?" asks Leah

"How do you think I could go on? Did you take that into account? Yea I'll probably live forever but I wouldn't be alive Leah Clearwater. Don't you understand that?" asks Jeremiah

Leah's body softens and then she lets out a sigh. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his body

"Neither would I Jerry but we are in this together. We have to be a team here; I am not going to let you leave me. But it was a nice gesture, thank you for caring that much about me and Seth," responses Leah

Jeremiah sighs and nods in agreement; she gives him a huge grin because she knows that she had won the argument. He shakes his head at her and begins to kiss her, he locks the door behind him and they slowly move towards the bed. She grins as she begins to unbutton his shirt. Once he is shirtless, she takes off her sweater and shirt and now both are shirtless. He grins at her as he lifts her up and gently places her on the bed and lies on top of her and begins to kiss her again. Each time is better than the last; each time their bodies are more in unison.

After they finish Jeremiah holds her in the spooning position

"Second time today," whispers Jeremiah into her ears

"And you loved every minute of it," responds Leah

"I wasn't complaining, I was just stating fact," answers Jeremiah with a chuckle

He then proceeds to kiss the area where her shoulder and her neck meet; she lets out a soft moan. She easily falls asleep in his arms, its not long before she begins to lightly snore. Jeremiah lets out a small chuckle. They stay that way for another hour or so, they are disturbed when there is a knock on the door. This quickly wakes Leah up, she groans and grabs a pillow throwing at the door.

"Go away," shouts Leah

"Leah, come on its important," says Seth through the door

Leah groans again and gets up grabbing the covers and using them as a makeshift dress to hide her naked body. She walks over to the door and hides behind it as she slightly opens the door

"What do you want Seth?" asks Leah

"I came to bring you your bag, it has your clothes in," answers Seth

"And you couldn't have left it in the car?" asks Leah

"Well I didn't think about that," says Seth

Leah quickly grabs the bag from her brother

"Okay I have it thank you now goodbye," says Leah

"Well I also wanted to tell you that Jacob is back and we are almost ready to go," responds Seth

"Fine, look we are going to need another hour so," says Leah

She looks back at Jeremiah and corrects, "Better make it two." And with that she closes the door before Seth has a chance to respond

"Be nice to your brother he was only trying to be nice," says Jeremiah as Leah comes back to the bed and positions herself so that she is lying in his arms.

"Yea yea yea, he was trying to bug us. And I want my alone time with you," responds Leah

"Well then alone time is what you will get," says Jeremiah as he leans in and kisses her

"I need you to know something," says Jeremiah

"What is it love?" asks Leah

"The plan is that when we fight this guy, it will just be me, Jasper and Emmett," answers Jeremiah

Leah looks up at him with a confused look in her eyes

"That's what we were doing the day you got hurt. We've been training in tandem in order to fight him," says Jeremiah

"I thought we were going to do this together?" asks Leah

"We are Lele but when it comes to fighting this guy, it needs to be just us," responds Jeremiah

Leah shakes her head

"Stubborn son of a bitch," says Leah

"This is my fight Leah," responds Jeremiah

"Your fight is my fight, do you understand that?" says Leah

Jeremiah gives her a pleading look

Leah sighs

"Forget about the promise you made my mother, make me this one promise and I will let this argument go," replies Leah

"What is it?" asks Jeremiah

"Promise that you will come back to me, that you will come back to completely intact with all your body parts and without any scars and I will not protest your little fucking dumbass plan," responds Leah

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" asks Jeremiah

"No just you," answers Leah who then proceeds to kiss him

Jeremiah grazes her nose with his own

"I promise you that when this is all done with I will come home with you in my arms," answers Jeremiah

"That's all I need to know, we can start getting ready if you want," says Leah

"I thought you said we would need an hour or two?" asks Jeremiah

"Well that's true and I know a few things we could do but the sooner this is over the better," answers Leah

Jeremiah nods and proceeds to get up

So does Leah but this time without the covers, Jeremiah stops what he is doing and just stares at her. Leah sees that he is looking at her

"What?" asks Leah

"Nothing just damn," answers Jeremiah

She smiles and starts to blush. She puts the clothes that she was once wearing back on

"We'll finish that when we come back," says Leah

Jeremiah nods and grabs some clothes and places it in a bag. Once he is finished he walks over to Leah and gives her a kiss and picks up her bag and then head down the stairs. As soon as they get to the kitchen they see that the entire family and a few members of the packs including Sam and Paul. Sam and Jeremiah's eyes meet, Leah takes notice of this and gently nudges Jeremiah in the stomach it is distraction enough as he takes his eyes off of Sam and on to Leah. He smiles at her and then proceeds into they are in the same vicinity as everyone else.

"Jeremiah, Leah," says Carlisle

"Carlisle," responds Leah

"You guys ready to go?" asks Jeremiah

Edward nods

"All the stuff is in Emmett's jeep," says Seth who then walks over to Jeremiah and grabs the bags from him and walks out to the garage

Everyone follows, Jeremiah notices that it is the day is already half way gone, it is a cloudy day not enough to rain but enough to cover the sky. Emmett, Jasper and Edward say goodbye to their wives. Jacob and Edward then say goodbye to Nessie, while everyone else loads into the cars. Jeremiah stares at everyone while he holds Leah's hand; he doesn't say anything but she knows what's on his mind. The fear of anyone of them losing their lives in a war that he brought to their doorstep. She grips his hand tighter in order to give him some sort of reassurance. While Emmett gets into the driver seat Jacob takes the passenger seat, he looks back and meets eyes with Leah. They exchange smiles. Edward, Jasper and Seth are in the SVU next to them. Edward pulls out first and Emmett follows, as they drive down the highway they all see the town of Forks pass by and they all look around at each other. With the speed that they are driving at it's a short amount of time that they need in order to get close to the U.S – Canada boarder. As they get pass the security checkpoint, Jeremiah notices that Jacob and Leah had fallen asleep. With Leah's head resting on his shoulder, it feels good to know that the threat of death hasn't stopped the wolves from sleeping. He plants a kiss on her forehead and his attention goes to the driver's mirror where he can see that Emmett is staring at him

"You care about her about, don't you?" asks Emmett making sure his tone is loud enough for Jeremiah to hear him but not enough to wake either Jacob or Leah up

"Yea I really do, I didn't think I would but honestly I can't picture my life without her," answers Jeremiah

"Do you love her?" asks Emmett

Neither Jeremiah or Emmett notice but Leah has awoken by Emmett's question. She has her eyes closed but she is not asleep

Jeremiah looks down at her and then up at Emmett, a small smile escapes his lips

"I do, I'm in love with her," answers

"You sound like it's a surprise even to you?" asks Emmett

"Even when I was a human I was never really able to comprehend human emotion, human desires. And love along with hate is the purest human emotion anyone could ever have and for me to experience is very much surprising to me," explains Jeremiah

"Are you going to tell her?" asks Emmett

"Not till this is all over," answers Jeremiah

"Fair enough, but a piece of advice from someone who has been around a lot longer than anyone in the Jeep," says Emmett

"Shoot," responds Jeremiah

"Don't hide your feelings, you never know what the future may bring and how not telling someone how you feel will hurt you in the end," says Emmett

"Fair enough Emmett, thank you for the advice," responds Jeremiah

"See Jeremiah that's why I like you, no one else takes my advice. I get this rep for being a clown who never takes anything serious. And while yes I do play around a lot, I also have a serious side to me," says Emmett

"I never said you didn't Emmett, I take you very serious. You are a very capable fighter and I appreciate the pearls of wisdom," replies Jeremiah

Emmett nods his head at him and then proceeds to turn his full attention to the highway

Jeremiah doesn't look at Leah so he doesn't notice that she has a huge grin on her face.

Emmett sees that Edward is pulling into the small motel and proceeds to park his car next to him.

Seth was really tired so Edward felt that it would be best if they stopped for the night and resume driving the next morning when the wolves had a full night of sleep under them. They get the two largest rooms there, Seth, Leah and Jeremiah in one and Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Jacob in the other. The three wolves goes back to sleep while the four vampires discuss strategy.


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

Chapter 8: Revelations

A/N: First of all I want to say thank you to all those who have read my story so far, I really appreciate the fact that in just one day I have already had over a 150 hits and a few people have put it as a story alert. That is so awesome and you don't know how great that feels to me. Of course I want to see reviews not because I am a vain guy but I want to know what I am doing right and what I need to change so please any words would be appreciated. I don't know how long I want to make this story but I definitely know where I want to take it and how I am going to make it end. I am beginning to think that this story will have a continuation of some sorts but I wanted to ask you guys if you would up for that. And a special thank you to Ari11990, your words meant so much to me.

The man at the tollbooth when they crossed into New Westminster told them that Vancouver was only a short ride away, which meant that the fight would be only a short ride away. Which is why they made a layover at the motel that they were staying at, they wanted to be prepared and rested before they entered Vancouver. As Jeremiah, Jasper, Emmett and Edward stand outside near the cars, they all make sure that at least one person is looking at the rooms and the other is staring off into the distance in order to make sure that there is no surprise attack, They change shifts so that that they can take showers and change out of the clothes that they had worn all day.

"Okay look obviously you could go into Jasper or Emmett's mind but I wanted you to hear it from me,' says Jeremiah to Edward

He nods in agreement

"This is the way it is going to Edward; me and your two brother are going to fight the Russian," responds Jeremiah

"What about me and the pack?" asks Edward

"Because of your mind reading abilities and the fact that the pack uses telepathy in this the way that they speak to each other, it only serves to strengthen our point that you and them should work together in order to dispose of the newborns," answers Jeremiah

"That plus Jasper is a better fighter than you will ever be," says Emmett with a huge grin on his face

Jasper smirks as well

"I am sure that your brother is a very capable fighter; while you Emmett has the strength advantage and Jasper has the experience advantage the ability to read the mind of your enemy is quite a powerful tool and both of you should respect the power that your brother wields," responds Jeremiah

"Okay Jeremiah obviously that was a joke, the least you can do is play along I mean," says Emmett

"I know I was just screwing with you," answers Jeremiah

"That's not funny," responds Emmett

"It's a little funny," answers Jasper with a huge smirk on his face

Edward puts a hand over his mouth trying to contain his laughter

"Can we be serious here, we have a job to do and it would be wise to make sure that everyone is the on the same page," says Emmett in an angry tone

"Of course, you are right we have to deal with the matter at hand," responds Jeremiah who nods with a smile on his face

"Alright so the three of us are not going to play around with those newborns, we are going right after the Russian. That's why we need you Eddie and the pack to deal with the newborns. They shouldn't be a problem, Jasper has taught all of you what you need to know in dealing with them," says Emmett

Edward nods and says, "That is perfect with me, with the ability of the pack to work in unison and with my ability to read their minds we should be able to take care of these newborns quite easily. But this is only contingent on the fact that you three are able to dispose of this man, And I will be making sure that you guys are alright, if not I am going to leave the battle with the newborns and help you out."

"Fair enough, but that shouldn't be necessary. The three of us have done enough training that we should anticipate any move that this guy should throw our way," says Jasper

Edward nods in response

Jeremiah slightly turns his head and then smiles as Leah comes up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. She kisses his shoulder blade and then places her head there

"Good morning love," says Jeremiah

"Morning babe," responds Leah

Jeremiah turns back and sees that Jacob and Seth have also joined them, they have all looked to have taken showers and changed.

"Morning guys," says Jeremiah

Each nod in Jeremiah's direction

"So now everyone is awake and rested, I think it is best that we start heading towards Vancouver," says Edward

"Me and Leah will take care of getting checked out, you guys take care of the bags," says Jeremiah

Edward nods as Jeremiah and Leah walk in the direction of the front desk, Leah has gone from being around Jeremiah's back to wrapping herself around his left side with Jeremiah placing his left arm around her.

"Get any sleep love?" asks Jeremiah

"Yea I got some zzzz's, but it would have been nicer if you were in the bed with me. I know I would have slept better if you had me in your arms," answers Leah

"After this is all done with you can have me every night," says Jeremiah

"Don't think that I wont keep you to your word," says Leah

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think It was going to happen," retorts Jeremiah

Without looking Jeremiah knows that there is a giant grin on Leah's face as he opens the door to the main office of the motel, she enters first and he follows. The same older woman is sitting at the desk that was there when they checked into the motel, but now she is reading a book. She looks up as the Jeremiah and Leah and gives them a smile.

"We would like to check out please," says Leah

"Oh so soon, I expected you and your family to stay a few more days," responds the older woman

"No ma'am I'm sorry this is was only a layover on our way to our destination," says Jeremiah

"I see, I must say that you have a very lovely family. When we guests, which recently has not been often they look nothing like you. You must have really good genes in your family," says the older woman

"Well we are not all related, me and the younger boy that you saw are siblings but the rest are either adopted brothers or family friends," says Leah

"And you two are married I presume?" asks the older woman

"No ma'am we are just together, but you never know what the future may bring," responds Leah

"Oh well here you go," says the older woman as she hands the total bill for the two hotel rooms

Jeremiah looks at the bill and takes his wallet out and takes out some money and hands it to her

"Thank you once again," says Jeremiah

"Well good luck to the both of you and I hope that you get to where you guys need to go," replies the older woman

Jeremiah nods and they proceed to exit the room to rejoin the others

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to presume that something like that would happen in the future," whispers Leah

Jeremiah stops and looks her in the eyes

"You don't need to apologize for that, I think it's kinda cute that she assumed that we were married. Even though we haven't been together that long it's nice to know people presume that we have been together for a long time," responds Jeremiah

"Aww," says Leah as she leans up and kisses Jeremiah

As they walk back to the cars they see that all the bags are in the car and everyone is inside expect for Edward who is waiting for them

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rueben," says Edward

Jeremiah chuckles softly while Leah glares at him

"Ha Ha Ha Eddie, you shouldn't be talking," responds Leah

It is obvious that Edward is reading what Leah is think, soon after the smirk on his face is replaced by a frown. Edward turns around and gets in the car.

"What was that about?" asks Jeremiah

"Nothing, I just had to put him in his place by reliving some moments from when him and Bella began dating. Jacob has a wealth of knowledge on them and has given me enough ammunition to shut him up whenever he decides to open to his big mouth," answers Leah

"Lele please don't, I don't want you two to get into a fight over the fact that he said something he shouldn't have," says Jeremiah

"It wont be a fight, because I'll always win," responds Leah

Jeremiah begins to chuckles and nods his head in agreement, as they get back into Emmett's jeep they notice that Emmett and Jacob are laughing out lout.

"What's so funny?" asks Leah

"You know how long I've been waiting to shut him up?" asks Jacob

Leah begins to join in on the laughter, Jeremiah only smiles when he hears Edward muttering in the other car as he turns the car on and pulls out of the parking lot of the motel. Emmett follows suit and they head down the highway. As they pass by the welcome sign to Vancouver it looks as pristine as ever and to the untrained eye it would seem like nothing is wrong in the town but as they pull over to get some food for the wolves, it is quite evident by the smell that they take in as everyone gets out of the cars.

They pick up several scents that indicates that there are 10 to 15 newborns have been roaming around. It is another cloudy day, yet light enough that it would be best if they stayed indoors so that the flashes of sunlight wouldn't hit them and alert everyone of their presence. They spend the rest of the day in the diner, eating and talking; they only leave when the sun begins to go down. They immediately pay the large bill and head to the cars, every change into clothes that are suitable to fight in. they take the cars to a secluded area where they can be hidden and untouched.

They make sure that it is late enough so that no one can see them in there true forms. After they leave the cars in they head into downtown Vancouver running around until they caught a large pool of scents they follow them until they get the outskirts of town where a bunch of farms are.

Jeremiah goes ahead of them to scout out the area, as he runs around the farms he sees that no visible humans live in the area. It seems as though the Russian and his army have complete control of the area. He has various guards spread around the area; he notices that the largest contingent of newborns is at one farm that is off of the side of the area.

He goes back to where everyone else is.

"Okay there are five farms, but there is good news only two of the farms are being occupied. The farm all the way on the right has maybe five newborns guarding the area. While the largest number of newborns are over there," says Jeremiah pointing to his left.

He continues, "Its common sense to think that the Russian is over there. I think that is best that we break into groups now and when you are done with those newborns head over to where we are and finish the job," says Jeremiah

They all nods and split into the two groups that were discussed before

The brothers all give each other a quick hug, Emmett and Jasper give each a handshake to Seth and Jacob. Only Leah and Jeremiah are in the middle, he holds her as she tires to breathe his scent in.

"I love you too," says Leah

"What?" asks Jeremiah.

"I said I love you too, I wanted you to know that I feel the same way you do," responds Leah

Jeremiah looks at Emmett, who shakes his head indicating that he didn't tell Leah about their conversation. He then looks back at Leah who has a huge smirk on her face.

"I was awake when you two were talking and I heard what you told Emmett when he asked you whether or not you loved me," says Leah

Jeremiah smiles at her and he cups her face with his hand

"I'm not good with expressing feelings, it wasn't my forte as a human and it really didn't cross over when I became a vampire but yes Leah Clearwater, I am hopelessly and utterly in love with you," says Jeremiah

"I am in love with you," responds Leah who proceeds to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him. She kisses him until she has to come up for air and leans her forehead to his and gives him the biggest smile she could ever muster. Jeremiah then tightens his hold on her and whispers in her ear.

"Be safe and come back to me," says Jeremiah

She nods and says," you too."

He lets her get off of him and she proceeds to walk over to where her brother and Jacob are. They smile at Jeremiah and proceed to with Edward to walk in the direction of their target. Leah turns back slightly to see that Jeremiah is staring at her, she mouths, "I love you."

He mouths back, "I love you more."

She smiles at him and turns back around to walk in the same direction as the rest of them

Jeremiah walks backwards to rejoin Jasper and Emmett who have begun to walk in the direction of the Russian.

As they enter the clearing to the farm they begin to pick up some speed, hiding behind some trees they are able to see that two newborns are in the front while one each is on the side. They make a beeline for them and begin to attack, they dispose of the first two quite easily, but the two on the side are alerted. They come racing towards the three and see that their bodies are in piece in a pile off to the side. They attack but are ultimately no match for the trio and they are dealt with as much ease. Emmett then races to one of the other farms and grabs a few pieces of wood and tosses it on top of the body parts are takes out a matchbook and strikes a match and tosses it on the pile. The smoke alerts the other newborns inside of the farm they come out and engage Jasper, Emmett and Jeremiah. For the rumors that were said about the Russian and his army they were being easily disposed of. All in all it took no longer than five minutes to eliminate the newborns in the farm. This was a complete deviation from the original plan but it needed to be done, they couldn't get around the newborns; the house itself was too narrow for them to quick get to the Russian without dealing with them first. They enter the main house of the farm, awaiting a battle to the death.

_A/N: this next section I'm going to do something I haven't done all story it going to switch to a POV part. I think its only going to be a one-time thing but I haven't made up my mind yet. _

_Leah's POV_

As we were coming up the field we all saw the farm that Jerry pointed out as being where the other group of newborns. Me, Seth and Jake all changed forms quickly so that the vamps in the area wouldn't notice us. We made our way to the entrance of the farm when we saw smoke coming up from the other side, clearly the boys and Jerry took care of the newborns and were still in one piece, it was one thing on the list that I didn't have to worry about. But the problem was that the two guards in front of the farm were alerted.

"We have to cut them off," I screamed in my mind to Edward

He nodded and we raced as fast as we could to cut them off, we knocked the two guards into a nearby tree. They quickly got up in a crouching position, I took on one Edward got the other. I completely shred the letch into pieces; she was no match for me I think to myself with a smile on my face. Even though she was probably some innocent girl who was bitten and brought into the war, it doesn't excuse the fact that she has probably tasted human blood. It sucks that she is collateral damage and there is probably a family out there who misses her to death she still needed to be taken out. Her also attempting to kill Jerry didn't help her cause, I love this man more than life itself and she was on her way to fight him. It doesn't mean that I don't think that Jerry can't handle himself; I know that he would easily take care of her but he has bigger fish to fry and this bitch is mine. As soon as these thoughts pass through my head I see that Edward is done with the other guard and before we could set these two on fire the rest of the guards come out of the house. My brother and Jake jump into action and take them on, we join in and the four of us easily take care of them. Jacob and Seth then start knocking the farm down and start bring piece of lumber and placing in on top of the body parts. Edward takes out his lighter and sets the wood on fire. We see the smoke has reached the sky, we begin making our way to the other side where Jerry and the others are but we stop when we see another wave of smoke coming up from near the house, it is obvious that they have encountered another group of newborns and killed them.

"What do we do?" I ask Edward

"I don't know," he tells me

""Well it seems like Jasper, Emmett and Jeremiah have take care of our job," thinks Jake

"Do you think that we should go over there to see if they need our help?" asks my brother

"Yes I do Seth," is all Edward tells us before he starts running in the direction the other farm. We look at each then run right after, I know what I am running to, the man I love and I know what Edward is running to, his brothers but what about Seth and Jake I ask myself.

"This guy loves you and all he wants to do is be with you of course we are going to help him," responds Seth

"Thank you Seth, thank you Jacob," I answer

Jake looks over to me and says, "don't worry about it Leah, we just want you to be happy and I know how sad you would be if Jeremiah was to be injured."

I nod and then I quicken my pace so that its not long before I am side by side with Edward

When we get to the farm we see that there is a really large pile of vamp body parts near the house, I quickly look through the remains a lot it of is charred beyond recognition but I would say that either it is a few big vamps or a bunch of small one. I hope it is the second; it would mean that there would be fewer vamps that Jerry and the guys would have to fight through. We enter the house, I look over at Edward there is no change in his expression, that's good news, it means that Jerry is okay. We enter the house but none of us know what to expect.

_A/N: That is the end of the POV section of the story. Please let me know what you guys think about it, if you like then I'll write more in the first person so that you know what the characters are thinking but if not I'll continue writing in the third person._

As Jeremiah, Jasper and Emmett walk through the farm they notice that the farm is bigger on the inside that it would seem like from the outside. As they walk through the house, Jeremiah picks up on the scent of the Russian they follow it through the house until the reach some stairs that obviously leads to a basement. They look around and see that no other newborns are attacking along with the fact that they are eleven Vampiric scents in this house and ten newborns have been disposed of so common sense tells you that there is only one vampire left and that would be the Russian. Jeremiah opens the door and sees that the lights are on in the basement, so they head downstairs when they get to the last step the three of them look around and see that this room could be mistaken for a room that is used for S&M, Jeremiah looks to his left sees that there is an older lying on the floor dead by the look of him and by the blood near his neck it obvious that he has been drained completely. He then looks to the center of the room and sees that there is one lone vampire sitting in chair that would normally be reserved for a king or a monarch. The vampire is big and husking, his skin is pale white yet it is not wrinkling and deformed. He looks to have the body of someone in there mid to late 40's. There is an obvious grin on his face as he sees three foreign vampires enter his house.

"Welcome, welcome my young friends," says the vampire with the very deep accent

Jeremiah scoffs at the word "friends"

"Did I offend you, young vampire?" asks the vampire

"I am not your friend Russian," answers Jeremiah as he takes another step down so that him and the Russian are on level ground with Jasper on one side and Emmett on the other

"But we are so close you and I, young Jeremiah," responds the Russian

"What?" shouts Jeremiah

"Do you think that is was an accident that I made you into what you are? What is the saying that you Americans says, oh yes I remember it, the prodigal son returns" asks the Russian

"What are you talking about?" asks Jeremiah

"You were chosen Jeremiah to become the new leader of our organization," responds the Russian

"You're insane," responds Jeremiah

"Am I really? Is it so hard to believe that all the talents that you possessed as a human would not go unnoticed by my superiors," answers the Russian

"Superiors?" asks Jasper

"Yes young vampire even I the great Demetrius Radanovich have superiors, and all of them took quite an interest in you young Jeremiah," says Demetrius

"Why me?" asks Jeremiah

"Because you my young son are exactly what were looking for, we knew if we could find someone like you then we would not need to worry about the leadership of the organization for the next generation. That you who was so thoroughly trained as a human would make an excellent vampire who would no doubt have abilities that would serve you wisely, I am wrong to believe that you have abilities?" asks Demetrius

Jeremiah sighs

Demetrius smiles at him, which cause Jeremiah to glare at him with evil intent

"I am right then, that is why I created this entire charade, so you could find me," says Demetrius

"What? This was all a trap?," asks Jeremiah

"Yes, Jeremiah this is was all a plan in order for you to find me so I could teach you of the heritage that you were born into and what you place is in my world," answers Demetrius

Jeremiah doesn't say anything he just looks down, Demetrius continues with his story

"Even the agent who brought you into the C.I.A; the human was on the payroll, he knew that we wanted you so he approached you and told you of how you would be serving your country when all we wanted to do was to morph you into a cold blood killer. So once you were in the C.I.A we disposed of him and his family, his daughter was especially delicious. All the training that you went through and all the people that you killed set up for this moment right here right now," says Demetrius

"You knew I was looking for you this entire time," whispers Jeremiah

"Of course I did, I have always known where you were. And once you learned everything you would need to learn as a human, I made sure through my connections in the American government that you would be sent after me, then I was informed about your position and I made sure that I had human guards at the time so you could easily dispatch them and when you were done with them I broke your arm and bite into you, your blood was so strong. You were born to be a fighter but then the unbelievable happened; If my fucking guards hadn't come to check in on us that night we wouldn't be having this conversation and you would be at my side as my protégé learning everything that you needed to learn in order to ascend to the mantle of leadership in the organization. I have followed you everywhere you went to, I was there when you were in Ireland with that little girl. I wanted to kill her and her little "family" for teaching you compassion and love but I kept them alive when it was obvious that you would not be staying with them for too long. I knew that looking for me was your first priority, so I made sure that wherever you went I left some clue to keep you on the hook. And you were oh so willing to stay on that hook. I made sure that any clue I left you would be one that would make you angry and more willing to find me. Then I came to North America and I knew that you would come here especially with the knowledge that your hero Carlisle Cullen would be nearby so I knew that you would go to him for teaching and wisdom. It was so hard to fathom how someone so perfectly suited for killing and murder who openly chose to live without the blood of humans. I almost gave up hope but then my scouts told me that you had visited the Dr. and his family I knew then that you came to battle me and I see you that have brought along two of his sons with you. Why do you think that I let my own beautiful children be killed so easily, do you think that all of you are able to easily dispatch of a group of newborns, I knew that in order to get you here I would to sacrifice many of my shoulders in order to get you to this point in time," responds Demetrius

Both Jasper and Emmett growl at Demetrius, which causes him to laugh

"I even know about the bitch you have been hanging around with, she is one pretty girl when she doesn't look and smell like a retched dog," says Demetrius

"It would be wise if you kept your mouth shut at the moment," responds Jeremiah

"Silence young one, now take your place at my side and we shall rule this territory taking whatever we want and you will see how the power you will wield was too tempting to pass up," retorts Demetrius

"My place is with my friends and my love; you talk about power as if you truly know what it means to have it," says Jeremiah

This time it is Demetrius who is puzzled so Jeremiah continues

"We all have a master that we serve and yours is this organization that you speak of, you are not a master you do not wield any power. They tell you to jump and you jump without any hesitation, they tell you to bark and you bark; you are nothing but a bitch whose collar is being yanked," says Jeremiah

"Silence," shouts Demetrius

It is Jeremiah who is the one who is smiling

"Did it touch a nerve? Understand this, my place is not at your side, it is not ruling some organization that I have never heard of. It is not in the position where I openly take the lives of innocent beings, it is over your lifeless corpse where your body parts are scattered all over the floor with me throwing matches on top of you watching you body burn," says Jeremiah

With that Demetrius gets up from his chair and leaps in the direction of Jeremiah. But Jasper and Emmett get to him first and slam him to the ground, Demetrius struggles against them but can't go anywhere. Jeremiah picks his head up and their eyes meet

"You really underestimated the Cullen family, they are very capable fighters especially these two. Jasper was a soldier in the Civil War and Emmett is the stronger member of their family," says Jeremiah

"It doesn't matter what you do to me young Jeremiah, because you will all feel the full force of my masters," responds Demetrius

"Maybe so, maybe we will all perish at the hands of your beloved masters but here's the thing you wont be there to see that," retorts Jeremiah

With that Jeremiah grabs a hold of his arm and lets out the biggest scream he can and yanks on it till it's clean off. Emmett wraps his arms around Demetrius' body while Jasper yanks on the other arm and takes it clean off. Demetrius lets out a blood-curdling scream; he starts to shake in Emmett's arms. Emmett then slams his head clean to the floor; Jeremiah then picks it back up again.

"I want me to be the last thing you see before I end your fucking miserable worthless life, your entire life has been spent imposing pain on others and now you will feel what they felt," says Jeremiah

"Master Aro and Master Caius will not be happy with you," whispers Demetrius

"What did he say?" asks Jasper as he place pieces of wood on the floor where they are going to burn the body parts

"Why do you think that the Volutri has never come after me?" asks Demetrius in a louder tone

Emmett, Jasper and Jeremiah all look at each other with a dumbfounded look

"Aro is my sire and the Volutri are my masters, they have been funding my practices since the 1300's and they have connections to every government in the world so that they can easily swayed the course of politics in the human world; they also know that they are too old to continue being active leaders in the Volutri so they decided to breed the new generation of leaders starting with you. They know what I know, that you are living with the Cullens and have come looking for me so when they find out that I no longer exist they will come looking for all of you because they know that they will be helping you defeat me," responds Demetrius

They all look at each other and nod in agreement

"Well then we will have to kill the Volutri," answers Jeremiah

And with that Jeremiah rips Demetrius' head from his body and tosses it on the pile. Jasper rips the legs from the body and tosses it along with the rest of his body and sets it on fire.

"We have to see Carlisle tell him," says Jeremiah

Emmett and Jasper nod, they all look at the fire and proceed to walk up the stairs

As soon they make it upstairs they run into Jacob, Seth, Edward and Leah. Jasper and Emmett run towards their brother and give him a hug, he reads their thoughts and is informed about everything that Demetrius has told them. Leah meanwhile has changed back into her human form and runs into Jeremiah's arms but not before Jeremiah takes off his shirt and hands it to her, which quickly puts on and hugs him.

"Are you okay?" asks Leah as she begins to inspect Jeremiah's body

"No am I not," answers Jeremiah

"What's wrong?" asks Leah

"My being turned into a vampire was an incident, it was a planned event," answers Jeremiah

"What?" asks Leah

"There was this giant plan for me to be turned into a vampire so one day I would take over leadership of the Volutri," answers Jeremiah

"The old farts are in on it?" says Seth through Edward

"Yea, apparently they were the Russian's master and they know that we know what they are up to," responds Jasper

"So, what do we do now?" asks Leah

"We go talk to Carlisle," answers Jeremiah

"And then what?" asks Emmett

"We prepare for the biggest fight of our lives," answers Edward


	9. Chapter 9: Solitude

Chapter 9 –Solitude

Thank you once again to everyone who has read my story so far, it feels awesome that you guys have taken time out of your day to read my little story. Also I must again thank Ari11990, your words of encouragement have made me want to write as much as I can. The first section of this chapter will again be in Leah's point of view, because I honestly when I was brain storming for this chapter I didn't know any other way in which I could convey what I was trying to write. I really hope that the twist at the end of the last chapter surprised all of you, I thought that by bring in other characters from the series it would help me make the main character of my story to have more of a central role in the series. I only stated this at the beginning of the first chapter but I must reiterate that I do not own any of the character expect for of course those who are new to the world in which all write in. I really hope you all like what I have been writing but if not let me know and I will change it, I mean I wont alter the story to much to the point where it has deviated from where I want to take it but I want to make it story that everyone likes.

_Leah's POV_

As we made our way back to the cars I noticed how quite Jerry had been, I squeezed his hand a number of times but I got no response from him. His eyes' looked so lifeless, like his body was there but not his mind. No one had told me what really happened down there I just got what they told me before the house burned down after they killed the Russian. That Jerry being turned into a vamp was an accident and that the Italian vamps were behind everything and they were heading our way but no one explained what Jerry being a vamp had to do with it all. I really didn't want to ask or hear it from anyone else; I wanted Jerry to tell me. It had only been a few hours and it already felt like Jerry was a completely different man or vampire, whatever.

When we got to the cars we decided to go back to forks in Edward's car; well we didn't decide, I decided and Jerry followed without thinking. The entire ride back all Jerry did was look out the window, anytime I asked him if he was okay he just nodded. God I wished I could look into his mind so I would know what he is going through, I wish I could know how bad he is hurting right now. But I don't and he doesn't want to let me in. I lean in so that my body is lying against his but I get no reaction. I feel like throwing myself out of the car and getting hit by a semi but that seems like a bit too much so I don't I just stay there. I know that he will eventually talk to me, that's what people who love each do, right? He just needs to process everything; it's a hard thing to find out that your death was on purpose and that purpose involved some evil shit. I look over at the Edward and our eyes meet. He nods in reassurance, his way of telling me that everything is going to be all right. He then turns back and continues his conversation with Jasper, I was playing attention but I just assumed that the conversation had to do with everything that had just happened and how they were going to break it to Carlisle.

After a while of looking down at the floor of the car I look up so that I'm looking through the same window that Jerry is, we are not going as fast as we could in our true forms but we are making good time. The sooner the better I think to myself, I just want to be home and I just want Jerry to say something. I make myself a promise I won't talk until he talks; I wont say a word to anyone till he is ready. We are in this together I love this man and he loves me; we can take on anything together. I look up again and I tell Edward through my thoughts about my plan. His eyes meets mine and he nods, letting me know that he understands that his job is to tell everyone that until Jerry talks no one will hear a word from me. I'm sure Jake and Seth would love to hear that I snicker to myself; I look up and see that Edward has a smile on his face, which causes me to glare at him.

Its not long before we get to the Canadian boarder, I check the clock on the car, its 3 in the morning. Wow, really for that preparation that we went through to fight these guys it really only took an hour or two to take care of everything. Now that we got pass the boarder and there were hardly any cops between here and Forks, Edward and Emmett floor it and in no time do we make it back to the Cullens' mansion. Everyone gets out of the car except for Jerry and me; eventually I nudge him and he gets out of the car.

As soon as he gets out of the car he starts walking towards the forest, I sigh and begin to follow him but Edward stops me.

"He needs to go off by himself," he tells me

"_I need to be with him," I respond_

"He just needs time alone Leah Clearwater," he answers

I groan and grab our bags and walk into the house. Every passes me by as they walk outside to greet the guys. I just want to go our room and be alone, but I wont I am not going to take the easy way out anymore. It's time I really became an adult and start handling my problem instead of running away from them. So I walk upstairs and drop our bags near the bed and walk back downstairs to see that everyone is in the living room. No one is talking I guess that they are waiting for me. I take a seat near Seth who pats my knee; I give him the biggest smile that I can, which at this time is a twitch of my lips. Hey what did he expect, the man I love is out there all alone dealing with his pain and I wasn't there to comfort him.

Edward's eyes meet my own and he gives me a reassuring smile

"So what happened?" asks Carlisle

"We battled the Russian and his army," answers Jasper

"Okay but where is Jeremiah?" asks Esme with a concerned look on her face

"He found out more about why he died," Edward tells her

"But I thought he knew everything about that?" asks Alice

"He thought he did but in the end it was all a charade," Jasper tells her

"What do you mean?" asks Bella

Edward sighs and looks over at me then back to his wife

"Umm well he found out that he was chosen to become one of us," says Edward

"He was chosen? By whom the Russian?" asks Carlisle

"Yes he was Carlisle and the Russian did choose him but so did Aro and Caius," responds Jasper

"What I don't believe that," says the doctor

"Well here's the thing Carlisle, Jasper and me were there with Jeremiah when the Russian told him. He told him that he was chosen because of all the skills that he had as a human and that he was made into a vampire so that one day he would become the leader of the Volutri. Apparently Aro and Caius have been looking for someone to take over when they decide to retire," answers Emmett

"I just can't believe that Aro or Caius had anything to do with all this," says Carlisle

"Well Carlisle there was no change in his emotion when he was telling us all this, he also said Aro was his sire and that he knew everything that we knew and that the Volutri was preparing to make a move against us," answers Jasper

Everyone then turns to shorty, who closes her eyes and winces when she sees what she was looking for.

"Yes, Jasper is right the Volutri and the guard are coming. Its not like before they are not bring any witnesses," says Alice in the high pitch tone usually annoys the hell out of me but not today.

I know that Edward is glaring at me and usually I'm up for a fight even it means taking on multiple vamps at a time but not now. I know that my eyes are looking out the large window near the door of the house, I keep on waiting for him to walk through the door and take me into his arms and tell me that everything is okay but it hasn't happened yet and I am starting to become antes about it. The next thing that happens scares the living crap out of me.

It is Jeremiah screaming and its loud I know that the trees are trembling because of it, I jump up but before I can run after him Jacob stops me.

Why does Jacob have to be so much stronger than me? I ask myself as I struggle against his grip. I know I shouldn't but I growl at him anyways, his eyes meet my own and he lets goes of me.

"Remember what we talking about?" asks Edward in my direction

I stop dead in my tracks and sigh, every inch of me wants to run out of the house and towards my man but Edward is right, geez even saying it sounds wrong. I don't even need to look back to know that Edward is grinning. I go back to the couch and huff; I know I know I look like a five year old right now but it doesn't matter to me. They can all fuck off I tell myself making sure that Edward sees me. He does and nods, I guess that's all the reassurance I am going to get tonight.

All tension in the house goes away, I guess Jasper is using that little trick of his. Cause everyone including me goes back to the conversation that we were having before.

"So what do we do?" asks Rosalie

"We prepare to fight, I know how you feel about the Volutri Carlisle but the truth is that is this completely different from before when they found out about Reneesmee they are not coming to collect assets, they are coming to kill us all," responds Edward

"I need to think all of this over," says the Doctor who then gets up and goes up stairs to his room I guess cause the next thing I hear is a door closed and locked

"We need to tell Sam," Jake tells me

I nod even though I am not really thinking about what he is telling me

I know that Jake and my brother exchange looks but I don't make a big deal about it

"Umm Seth I think that it is best if you come back home with me so Sue can see you and know that everything is okay," says Jake

Seth nods and gets up but not before going over to me

"It will be okay, just let me work it out," Seth whispers in my ear

I nod

Then the both of them leave, it is not long before everyone else starts getting up and going about their business. Good I think to myself I don't need any of them around me right now, I don't want to hurt someone who doesn't deserve it and for all the crap I have given them over the years they have been nicer to me than I deserve sometimes and this time is one of those times where they didn't deserve me getting angry at them. Edward looks at me and smiles. I just roll my eyes, which causes his to really smile. I grab a pillow and throw it him. He catches it in mid-air and places it on the couch near him; he gets up and extends his hand to Bella and they walk up the stairs to their room where I'm guessing that Reneesmee is sleeping. I am all-alone in the living room waiting for my boyfriend to come back home, how depressing I think to myself.

Its not long before I start hearing what most people would brush off as thunder, I but I listen closely I hear that trees are starting to fall, I guess Jerry is taking his aggression out of some trees, better them than humans or even me, I shutter at the thought. But I know Jerry well enough to know that he would never do anything like that. Everything that happened today had worn me out; I started to feel the weight of the world on my shoulders. I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing I knew I was in dreamland with my honey bunny.

_A/N: well that's it for the POV section of this chapter please let me know what you guys think. Let me tell you it is hard for a guy to write from the perspective of a woman so if somehow I screwed it up let me know the rest of the chapter is going to be written in the third person._

Jeremiah had finally calmed himself down enough so that he could talk to Leah about everything. The last thing he wanted to do was scream at her or worse injure her in anyway; he felt that it was better if he kept his mouth shut the entire way home. He saw the pain in her eyes and he hated himself for being the one who caused it but it was much better than the alternative. As soon as they got back to the Cullens' mansion he knew that he needed to be alone to collect his thoughts. The reason that he didn't get out of the SVU when everyone else did was so that he could breathe in Leah's scent one more time. He knew that once he got into the forest that his animalistic side would take over and he needed something to hold on to and she was it. He got out of the car when Leah nudged him, he then made a beeline for the forest; he knew that Leah would try to follow after him but that someone would stop her. He was glad that it was Edward, he promised himself that he would thank Edward later; he knew that he found a true friend in Carlisle eldest son, that the ability to read the thoughts of others had given him a level of wisdom and maturity that could only be matched by Carlisle himself.

As he ran the trees began to blur, he stopped in the center of the forest. He began to scream at the top of his lungs, he noticed that any wildlife that was in the area began to run as quick as they could, he anger was so great that when he saw a deer run pass him he tackled it to the ground and began to fee, he needed energy for what he was about to do. He knew that if he was to be any good to anyone during the battle that was to come he would need to let go of all of his anger and resentment towards the events that transpired during his time as a human. He would need to get it out of his system and focus all of his anger on Aro and Caius, they were now his main targets and for him to effectively take out his targets he would need to remove all emotion of the situation.

His body began to tense as he prepared himself; he then began running in the direction of the largest tree in the area. He lowered his shoulder and collided with the tree, the nearby trees began to tremble as the tree he hit rocked back and forth and eventually fall to the ground. He wasn't done; he used another tree in the area as a punching bag and began throwing punches. Each punch stronger than the last, each punch had all the weight of his anger. Eventually the tree fell like the last one, he felt the tension in his mind begin to subside. He could now breathe in and out without any trouble; he then began to rub the back of his neck with his left hand as he assesses the damage that he imposed on the forest. Better the trees than the human population he thinks to himself.

He then walks in a little further inland to where there is a clearing; he goes to the middle and sits cross-legged on the ground. He begins to meditate, using the techniques that Maggie once showed him. He didn't tell the Cullens or even Leah for that matter but during the first few years as a vampire he had problems controlling his temper and would let his animalistic side take over. Maggie had taught him to control his emotions, to control his temper so that he would be able to keep himself under control at all times.

He loosens his body as he begins to control his breathing, the fact that vampires do not breathe doesn't change the fact that he needs to breathe in and out. After a few hours of having his eyes closed and breathing. The next step is to while having his eyes closed begin to listen to his surroundings. To listen to and focus on each distinct sound that his ears pick up. Then once his mind has focused itself enough he begins to clear examine the events that have made him lose control of his anger. He accurately remembers the last few years of his life, his time spent as an agent in the marines, then when he became an C.I.A agent and finally when he was his life as a human ended in Russia. Then the last few days; the battle with the newborns, then the conversation with the Russian and ultimately his death. He reflects on what Demetrius told him and how the Volutri had shaped his life.

Then the strangest thing happens; all those thoughts that his was reliving, all of those thoughts that were traveling through his head leave; they are all gone and replaced by something else, someone else. The world slows down as one word travels through his mind.

"Leah," it is the only word that escapes his mouth. But the word has so many emotions connected to it. So many memories that fill him with joy and happiness; all the anger, all the resentment leave him. He just focuses on thoughts of her and he feels himself to return to a neutral state. His eyes are still closed yet he feels himself smile, he feels ready.

He gets up and races through the forest till he gets to the house. He walks up the stairs and notices that the lights are on in most of the house except for the living room. He quietly opens the door and walk through the house till he gets to the stairs he stops when he hears someone lightly snoring. He smiles and walks over to the couch and sees that Leah is sleeping on the couch, its not a peaceful sleep and he blames himself for that knowing that he is the root cause of that. He sits on the table in the middle of the living room and just watches her sleep.

_A Few Hours Later_

Jeremiah is still watching Leah sleep when he sees Edward come down the stairs, he nods at him and Edward returns with one of his own and continues on his way. When he turns back to continue watching Leah sleep he sees that her eyes are open. Their eyes meet; the look on her face is one of apprehension.

"Sorry if I woke you," says Jeremiah

"It's okay," whispers Leah

"No its not, I'm so sorry Lele I shouldn't have gone off of my own without letting you know," responds Jeremiah

Leah gets up so that her legs are on the floor; she holds the blanket tight to her chest looking down

"You just needed to work some things out, I understand that," answers Leah

"You're right I did," says Jeremiah

"So you are all better now?" asks Leah

"Yup, you wanna why?" asks Jeremiah

Leah nods her head

"Because of you," responds Jeremiah with a wry smile on his face

She returns his smile with one of her own

"Really?" asks Leah

Jeremiah then gets up and takes a seat next to Leah, she places her head his shoulder. She feels him breathe in her scent and plant a kiss on the side of her head. She then lifts her legs and places them back on the couch.

"Yup, I take it that you want to know what really happened out there?" asks Jeremiah

"Only if you want to tell me," answers Leah

"Well I went out into the forest and began letting out all my rage with a scream," says Jeremiah

"Yea I heard that," replies Leah

"Sorry if I scared you," says Jeremiah

"Its okay I wasn't scared as much as I was worried," answers Leah

Jeremiah sighs

"I'm sorry for that too," says Jeremiah

"Don't worry about it, you needed to get it out of your system. If you want you can continue telling me what happened," says Leah

"Well then I began beating the crap out of some of the trees, I thought better the trees than you or an innocent human," continues Jeremiah

"You know I thought the same thing when I heard the tree fall to the ground," responds Leah

"Anyways, I went into the clearing and began doing some techniques that Maggie showed me," says Jeremiah

"Huh?" asks Leah

"I didn't tell you this because I didn't know how you would react to this but when I was a newborn and even when I was a few years into my new life I had a problem with controlling my temper, I would pick fights with out vampires that is actually how I met Maggie and Shoiban. They stopped a fight I was in with a friend of theirs'; Shoiban talked me into coming home with them and staying with them. And Maggie bless her heart taught me how to control my anger through breathing techniques and mind control," says Jeremiah

"I see," is all that Leah can say

"But you wanna know something?" asks Jeremiah

Leah nods

He continues, "in the end, all the technique she showed me weren't the reason why I am here right now."

"What do you mean?" asks Leah

"It was you Leah," says Jeremiah who then takes Leah and puts her on his lap in the straddling position.

"Me?" asks Leah

"I kept on thinking about my entire life and all the events that transpired that eventually led me to that moment when the Russian told me the truth about my life and then the strangest thing happened all of it went away," says Jeremiah

"Really?" asks Leah

"Yeah, it all went away and it was replaced by memories and thoughts of you. And in that moment I knew that none of it matters anymore because I have you because I love you and you love me. So I can say fuck everything else and mean it because in the end if I have you I don't need any of it," answers Jeremiah

Leah just smiles at him and places her head on his chest

"If it came to a choice between my past or my future then I chose my future as long it is with you," says Jeremiah

"You can have me as long as you want me," responds Leah

"Then we will be together for all of eternity," answers Jeremiah

"I could get use to that," says Leah with a smile on her face

Leah then lifts her head so she can see into his eyes and lays the most passionate kiss she cause muster on him. She can see the smile on his face when she lets her lips leave his.

He watches her as she uses her head to motion towards their room; he smiles at her and nods. He scoops her up in his arms and carries her up the up the stairs, she plays with his hair as they enter the room and she gently places her on the bed.

He goes back to the door and closes it making sure the lock is on

"What is it that you told me, oh yes; you told me that I could have you every night," says Leah

"It was something like that," answers Jeremiah with a huge grin on his face as leans in on her as gives her a kiss which lasts for about a second as he takes his lips off of her she grabs a hold his bottom lip with her teeth. She gives him a playful growl, which causes him to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asks Leah

He leans in and whispers in ear, "you are so sexy."

She bites her bottom lip

"That's so unfair," states Jeremiah

"What?" asks Leah

"How fucking gorgeous you are," responds Jeremiah

"No I'm not," says Leah

"Yes you are, every time you touch me; its like I'm being set on fire," answers Jeremiah

"You do know that I was already going to give it up you can stop now," states Leah

"Can you not say it like it some cheap thing I like to think that when we have sex it actually means something," says Jeremiah

Leah just chuckles and grabs Jeremiah and tosses him on the bed and lies on top of him.

"Yea but I like the way you correct me, its how I know that you care about me," says Leah

"So its all a trick to test my feelings for you?" asks Jeremiah

"Yea and you passed," answers Leah

"What's my reward?" asks Jeremiah

"You are about to find out," says Leah

Leah then pulls Jeremiah to the floor and begins to unbutton his shirt. She kisses his cold chest but to him every time she places her lips on his body its like fire inside of him. Every time he places a kiss on her all she feels is warmth instead of the cold that his body generates. With each thrust inside of her he knows that he is giving himself over to her, when he is done he knows now that he is completely hers and nothing will ever change it

As she lies on top of him she feels complete and whole, she is so comfortable that she falls asleep.

Many hours later Leah finally awakes from her slumber

"You know you tend to sleep a lot," says Jeremiah

"Well if you didn't wear me out all the time I wouldn't be so tired, which would cause me to sleep less and be awake more," answers Leah

"This is would be one of those time where it's best to keep my mouth shut, right?" asks Jeremiah

"Yup, see I've trained you well Jerry," says Leah

"Well I had a great teacher," says Jeremiah

"Yes you did, I'm gonna go take a shower," says Leah who gets up grabs some clothes and goes into the bathroom

After both take a shower and change they head downstairs

Everyone's attention shifts to Jeremiah as he and Leah get to the kitchen; his eyes meet Carlisle as Esme runs over to him and gives him a motherly hug, when she lets go of him they exchange smiles

"How are you feeling Jeremiah?" asks Carlisle

"Better, thanks to Leah," answers Jeremiah

"I am really glad to hear that," responds Carlisle

"Me too Carlisle, look I would like to thank all of you for giving me the time I needed to process everything and now that I have I think that is best that we get down to the business at hand," says Jeremiah

"Yea, what do you want to do Jeremiah?" asks Edward

"Well first this is a group discussion before it was my vendetta but now it really effects us all. The Volutri is coming to destroy us, I think it would serve our best interest if we prepared for a battle because that what we are going to get," answers Jeremiah

"We are going to need help," says Jasper

"Yea we are but they need to be fighters or ones with abilities; we should force those who live pacifistic lives, they shouldn't be brought into this," says Edward

"We should contact your friend Jasper," says Jeremiah

"Yes Peter and Charlotte who be an asset," says Jasper

"What about the Irish coven?" asks Esme

"No we can't they need to stay out of this, the Volutri already know about their involvement with me I don't want to give the Volutri any more reason to want them dead," says Jeremiah

"Fair enough, we should definitely call the Denali clan," says Carlisle

"Lele you need to call Jacob and tell him what's going on and that we need to coordinate with Sam," says Jeremiah

Leah gets up and takes her cell phone and calls Jacob

"Look first of all the strongest fighters in this battle are going to be me and Bella; because of the fact that we are shields it will eliminate what Aro, Jane, Alec and Demetri can do. We especially need to eliminate Alec and Jane; if those two were eliminated the chances of the defeating the rest of the guard would be increased. And if we defeat the guard then those three jackoffs that consider themselves to be some sort of royalty would be no match for us," says Jeremiah

"I still have reservations about killing the Volutri," says Carlisle

"It's either us or them," says Jeremiah

Carlisle looks down and lets out a sigh, he knows what he must do to protect his family but it something that he is against.


	10. Chapter 10: Transitions

Chapter 10: Transitions

A/N: First of all I must admit that I am a straight man and I am writing a Twilight fanfic; a few years ago my ex got me into the series and made me read the books. And I actually really liked it, it was a good story, it had good character; I am not going to say I am a hardcore fan but I believe myself to be a well-informed fan who really like the series. Well I am a sci-fi fan I love anything with Vampires or any other creature of the night. My favorite character is Jasper, I honestly think that he is the most human of all the character, his struggle with the beast inside of him to me would be the most accurate description of what it would be to a vampire who abstain from drinking human blood. Second favorite is Leah; she is just a badass who doesn't crap from anyone. But the problem with me is that they never really fleshed out either character, so I decided to write one about her maybe when I'm done I'll write one with Jasper being a primary character. A special thanks to Ari11990 and anyone else who reviewed my story; you guys made this story worth writing. This chapter is basically going to start with Leah's POV and then it will shift to the third person again.

_Leah's POV_

It is was nice to be in his arms again to feel his body against mine and to for me who had gone through so much in the last few years to find the one person who made me feel human once again. I longer resent what I am; I longer feel that is a burden that I have to carry on. Yea I don't like the fact that every once in a while I turn into the hairy ball of rage; and on top of that everyone even those in our world look at like I am a freak. But none of that matters anymore; he doesn't look at me that way, when I look into his eyes all I see is love; he looks at my like I am beautiful, like I am worth something. I've been through a lot of pain in my life but nothing like him to have so many people taken away from him; to have so much of his life to revolve around death and yet come out through it all in one piece.

And on top of that for him to tell me that I am the reason that he is okay is incredible; I didn't think that I could love him anymore than I already did but that's what happen when he told me that. At first I was hesitant about asking him what was going on but I knew that If didn't ask when he seemed so open about everything than I would kick myself later. But I did and he answered and I knew right there and then that he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It's a good thing that we live for a very long time because we could be together forever and I wouldn't get sick of him.

Yea I know that we got this army coming to kill us all because they know that we know that they have been up to no good and that Jerry is at the center of their plans but I can't not be happy. But it sucks cause every once in a while, that little voice in the back of my head tells me that I don't deserve him, he is too good for me and once he figures that he is going to leave and find someone better.

"Shut up," I scream in my head

"Great I am talking to myself, wow I really am crazy," I tell myself

I heard a chuckle from the other room; I growl cause I know that Edward is listening

Whatever, I know that I can't have this defeatist attitude anymore. I know he loves me, he wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. For everything that vampires are they are not liars, so I trust the look in his eyes when our eyes meet and know that he wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him.

"I wish I could be out there with him," I think to myself as I watch him from a chair on the patio outside of the Cullens' house

I went out with him to buy some new clothes, Jeremiah felt bad that he had been using Edward's clothes. So I took him to the store, it felt good to tell Alice that she couldn't come; she got mad and stormed off. I swear I saw a wry smile on Jasper's face when I told her no but I wasn't about to ask her right in front of Alice, I'm sure he would have said that he wasn't smiling if I asked him.

He was wearing some sweatpants with a tight black shirt and a skullcap on; Emmett had helped me carry the largest and tallest boulder over to where Jerry was and we both left him be as he worked out

Jerry had told me that he was going to practice his hand-to-hand fighting, I mean I really don't understand why he was fast enough and strong enough to take on any vamp and with his abilities it would give him a clear advantage, but whatever.

"Look the fact is that if I come up against any member of the guard that is as strong or fast as me I know that my training will ultimately win out. Vampires for the most part in a fight use their brute strength to take each other on; strategy goes out the window and with their numbers we are going to need strategy to stay alive," Jerry tells me

I guess he knew what I was thinking; I look down then up at him and see that million-dollar smile that makes my knees weak. I know that he doesn't sparkle but that boy shines nonetheless. He cups my cheek and plants a kiss on me; God, I don't know what's stopping me from dragging him into the forest and having my way with him. Oh yea, staying alive would do that; so I sigh, kiss him again and I give him some space.

I knew the moment that he saw him attack the boulder that he was right about what he said. To actually see him fight is incredible; half the time I couldn't actually see him though. The only time I saw him was when he was making a strike; I am glad in the choice that Emmett and me made, because any other boulder would have been reduced to rubble. I know that he isn't hitting the boulder with all the strength he has but I don't think that's the point it looks like his is using his speed and technique make up for that.

He makes Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris look like amateurs; my boyfriend is a karate master.

I feel a growl coming from my stomach

"When's the last time I ate?" asks myself

"Geez it had been a day or two," I say out loud

I'm thankful that no one is around me at the moment cause they would think I'm crazier than they already do. I get up and go into the kitchen, I remember Esme telling me that whenever I was hungry that it was cool with her If I got myself something to eat. Who am I to turn down free food?

So I rummage through the fridge and grab some things and go to the counter and make myself two huge sandwiches. Then I grab some chips and a few sodas then go back to my seat on the patio. I bite into the sandwich when I see that Jerry is looking at me, he just smiles and returns to beating the crap out of the boulder.

"I'll get him back later for that," I tell myself

I shrug and take another huge bite into the sandwich, vampires don't eat food but they sure know how to buy the good stuff. I get done with the first one quickly and decide to take my time with the second one so I don't look like a pig. As I take a sip of my soda I see that Jacob and Nessie are playing in the fields in front of the house, its weird that even now when our destruction is coming we all never been happier. All have found the peace we have been looking; Edward has Bella, Jake has Nessie, Jasper has Alice, Emmett has Blondie, the Doc has Esme, hell Sam has Emily and my mom has Charlie; I just wish that Seth would find someone that he could be with. On top of everyone finding someone to be with the treaty between the Cullens and the tribe has never been stronger. I just wished that the Italians didn't have to come right just to test how strong our bonds have become. I just wish that they didn't have to come to take everything away from me.

I sigh as I take a bite out of my second sandwich, I see that Edward is coming and once he gets near me he takes a seat next to me. A few years ago I swear that I would not be able to sit near one let alone be in love with a vampire. But times have changed and they have changed for the better, at least that what I think.

"How you doing Leah?" asks Edward

"Well you could read my thoughts and find out for yourself," I answer

I look down and roll my eyes

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound like a bitch. Its just natural for me to be all sarcastic and what not," I tell him

"I took no offense at your comment, I'm use to it. And anyways I wouldn't want you to change on my account," he tells me

"Okay?" I says not knowing how to respond to that

"Look I just want you to know that everything will be alright and that although I believe that is for the best to be concerned at the moment especially with everything that is heading our way I wanted you to know that you shouldn't be so worried about losing him or anyone else," says Edward

"I think being worried is what is getting me through this, I'm too much of a realist not to be," I tell him

"Fair enough but you need to have faith in Jeremiah and Bella and know that they will be able to dispatch of Jane and Alec, which will increase our chances of victory," says Edward

"It just that I know that I haven't been on this earth as long as all of you but I feel like I've lived many lifetimes worth of pain and once I found that someone who makes my heart skip a beat God comes down and tires to take him away from me," I tell him

"I know what you mean Leah, I waited a hundred years for Bella to come into my life and once she did it seemed like everything was against us. The fact that I wanted her blood so much, James and Victoria and then the time I spent away from her and on top of that when Victoria brought her army of newborns to Forks. Everything and everyone wanted us not to be together but we made it through and now we will be together forever and I've was blessed once again when Bella gave birth to Reneesmee. I know that none of this will give much solace but I want you to know that no matter how much pain you have endured in your life that it is possible to have that happiness that everyone is looking for," he says

"Yea but what does Jerry think?" I ask rhetorically

"He feels the same way you do," he responds

I look at him with a puzzled look

"Wait what are you talking about?" I ask him knowing that he can't read Jerry's thoughts

"Well while you were asleep last night, me and him talked. I wanted to make sure that he was truly okay and he told me that he really was and that I shouldn't worry about his mental state because of you. I asked him what he meant and he told me how everything in his adult life was surrounded by death but that all changed when he met you that his life is now full of the happiness and love that you have given him," he tells me

"He told you all that?" I ask him, hanging on his every word

"Yes he did, and the only reason that he is willing to fight the Volutri is so that all of this could finally be over and that he can finally move on with his life and spend it with you," he answers

I don't say anything I can't I'm just speechless he wants truly wants is this all to be over so that he can spend the rest of his life with me.

"So when you begin to have your doubts just remember what I told you and trust what he tells you," says Edward

I sigh I know that he is trying to be supportive right now, I tell as much in my head. Sometimes its better to talk to Edward in my head than saying the words out loud, I see that he nods and gets up; he pats my shoulders and then runs over to where Nessie and Jake are. I appreciate the fact that he gave me some words of encouragement, it really does make me feel better and I look at Jeremiah with a new appreciation.

I just keep on thinking what Edward told me and I lose track of time. The next thing I know the two strongest and safest arms that I have ever felt are wrapped around me from behind. I lean against his shoulder and close my eyes

"What are you thinking about Lele?" he asks me

"Oh just so much I love you and grateful I am to have you in my life," I answer him

I hear his beautiful laugh as he lightly chuckles in my ear, I feel my heart having skipped a beat, I know he heard that too when I hear him stop laughing

"Did I do that?" he asks me

I turn my head the other way so that he can look into my eyes

"Yea you did," I whisper trying not to sound so embarrassed

"Wow," is all he can say

It's my turn to chuckle as his hold on me becomes tighter and kisses me on the neck

But before all this could go any further Carlisle comes to the patio, I like the Doc just fine and all but could I get my alone time with Jerry, is that so much to ask?

Jerry releases me and I get up, instantly I am at his side and grab a hold of his right hand

"Sorry that I have disturb the both of you but Jeremiah you have a guest here," says Carlisle

My eyes immediately shoot up to meet Jerry's who gives me a puzzled look he doesn't know what's going on either. I shrug and begin making my way into the house, It takes a little bit of effort but soon enough Jerry is once again at my side as we enter the house and see three vamps sitting on the couch in the living room. A short red head immediately gets up and I see that her and Jerry eyes meet

"Maggie," is all that Jerry can say

A/N: Well that's the end on the POV for this chapter hopefully I'm getting better at this but its really up to all of you. For the rest of the chapter it will written in the third person, I have a feeling though by the end of the story there will be a chapter done through the POV of Jeremiah.

As Maggie looks into Jeremiah's eyes all she sees is shock and surprise, her eyes immediately darts to Leah. She gives her a slight growl and turns her attention back to Jeremiah

"Hello Jeremiah," says Maggie

"What are you doing here?" is all that Jeremiah can say

This time Siobhan is the one who gets up, she walks pass Maggie and gives Jeremiah a hug, which he is more than happy to return. Liam who was hesitant at first immediately jumps up when he sees the smile on Jeremiah's face when his mate gives him a hug. He walks over to him and gives him a big bear hug, he picks up Jeremiah and quickly puts him down. They laugh at each other quite loudly

"Well Carlisle called us and told us everything that happened and we knew that we couldn't stay on the sidelines anymore as our friends we're on the Volutri's hit list," says Siobhan in a very thick Irish accent

"I really wanted to keep you all out of this, to keep you all safe. You've done so much for me and to ask you to put your lives on the line for me is too much to ask," responds Jeremiah

"Think nothing of it brother, we chose to come here; to stand by your side when the Volutri come," says Liam

"Thank you brother you do not know how much it means to me that you said that," says Jeremiah

"And who do we have here?" asks Siobhan who is staring at Leah

Jeremiah looks at Leah and smiles, everyone including Maggie can see the affection in his eyes as he looks at her

"This Siobhan is Leah Clearwater, my mate," answers Jeremiah

Siobhan extends her hand and Leah takes it and shakes it

"Have we met before?" asks Siobhan

"Yea, when the Volutri came when Reneesmee was born I was one of the people fighting with the Cullens," answers Leah

"My dear are you a werewolf?" asks Siobhan

Leah proudly nods

Siobhan looks over at Jeremiah, he nods at her

"I love her and she loves me," says Jeremiah responding to a non-asked question

"That's all I need to know, Leah Clearwater we would love it if after all this mess is over that you and Jeremiah come pay us a visit, I'm sure that you will love Ireland," responds Siobhan

Leah smiles at and nods

"I would love to, I have always wanted to go to Europe," says Leah

Maggie grunts and proceeds to walk out the door, Jeremiah just shakes his head

"I have to go talk to her," says Jeremiah

Leah sighs and nods her head

Jeremiah leans in and kisses her

"I love you," says Leah

"I love you more," responds Jeremiah

With that he follows Maggie out the door

Leah's eyes follow him out the door when she takes her attention off of the front door she notices that Siobhan is looking at her

"You needn't worry young one, there are just going to talk. They have much to discuss," says Siobhan

Leah nods and plops herself on the couch as Carlisle reminisces with Siobhan and Liam

Jeremiah runs after her and it is not long before she catches up with her

"Stop Maggie," says Jeremiah

"Why should I?" asks Maggie

"Because we need to talk about this, you can't leave after almost 15 years without giving me that," answers Jeremiah

"Do you love her? And don't use your ability on me," says Maggie

Jeremiah sighs and lets his guard down so that she can use her ability on him

"Yes, I am completely and utterly in love with her," answers Jeremiah

Maggie closes her eyes and sighs; it's obviously not the answer she wanted to hear

Then after a moment she opens her eyes and they meet Jeremiah's

"Then what was I? What were we?" asks Maggie

"I care for you deeply Maggie but you have to understand that she is the one I want, the one I have been looking for my entire life. But doesn't diminish the time we spent together," responds Jeremiah

"Yes it does," retorts Maggie

"You can't play the victim here Maggie; you sent me away telling me that we couldn't be together because you thought that I wasn't ready to be with you forever. And then we see each other except me not to have moved on, that I have found someone that is so great and loving and caring. You can't expect me to leave her when you know that I love her completely," says Jeremiah

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I feel horrible that I hate that girl even though I just barely met her? Don't you think that I saw that look in your eyes when Siobhan asked you about her? I get it that I have no right to ask you to leave her for me when I told you to leave all those years ago but it doesn't change how I feel about you," says Maggie

"I'm sorry Maggie I never meant to hurt you but the truth is that she has become apart of me, that even though my heart has beat in over 20 years it still belongs to her," answers Jeremiah

Maggie sighs and walks over around in a circle for a while, then plops herself on the floor and closes her eyes. Jeremiah then leans against a nearby tree and smiles watching her meditate. After an hour or so, she finally opens her eyes and smiles at him

She jumps back up and is at Jeremiah side and they walk to the mansion together

"Are you okay?" asks Jeremiah

"I'm better, I just needed to process all of my emotions. Look my feelings for you will never change but I am truly happy that you are with someone who makes you happy," answers Maggie

As they walk up the stairs of the house they smile at each other, when they enter the house everyone's attention turns to them especially Leah who sees them smile at each.

Maggie quickly goes over to her and extends her hand

"I am truly sorry for being so rude earlier my name is Maggie," says Maggie

Leah gives her a weak smile and takes her hand

"I just wanted to tell you that I am so glad that you make Jeremiah so happy but knows this if you were ever to hurt him in anyway know that I will be there to swoop him and take him back with me to Ireland," says Maggie with a mischievous smile on her face

Leah smiles back at her

"Trust me that will not happen," she responds

"Maggie that will be enough, Leah is wonderful girl and I will not let you endanger her relationship with Jeremiah," says Siobhan

"I would never think doing anything like that dearest Siobhan I was just informing Jeremiah's mate of the consequences of her actions," answers Maggie

"It's quite alright Siobhan, I am glad that Maggie informed me of her intentions but she needs to know that I will never hurt this man because I love him too much and by hurting him it would hurt me," replies Leah

With that Leah leans into Jeremiah while he wraps his arm around her shoulder

Maggie and Leah exchange nods

"Oh, Alice could you come down here for a second?" asks Maggie

Alice is down the step in a second jumping up and down knowing what Maggie is going to ask her

"Would you like to go shopping with me, we are going to need some clothes if we going to stay here for an extended period," asks Maggie

"Yay!!!," is all Alice can say as she drags Maggie and Jasper out of the house and into the garage

Siobhan just shakes her head at everything that had just transpired; Liam lets out a small chuckle

"Now that they are gone, maybe we should start strategizing," says Siobhan as she sits down on the couch

"Yes we need to come up with a battle plan" says Liam

"Yes brother, I believe that is a good idea," says Jeremiah

With that everyone in the family and Jacob come into the house, clearly Edward has informed everyone that it was time to talk about the upcoming battle against the Volutri. But Bella and Rosalie head upstairs without speaking to anyone.

"What are we going to do?" asks Siobhan

"Well I have discussed this with everyone before and now it is time to tell the both of you as well. Our first priority is to eliminate Alec and Jane, once they have been taken out commission we can deal with the rest of the guard, our chances of success should increase with them out of the picture," responds Jeremiah

"How are going to do that?" asks Liam

"Well the idea is that Bella and myself are going to handle that aspect of the battle, because both of us are shields and that neither Jane nor Alec are actually strong fighters we should be able to eliminate both of them quite easily," responds Jeremiah

"Does the Volutri actually know that you are a shield?" asks Siobhan

"No, they have no idea that I have abilities; the Russian never got the opportunity to inform Aro or Caius them of that little fact. They presume that because of my training as a human that they would pass over when I was turned,' answers Jeremiah

"It is always good to have the element of surprise on our side when dealing with the Volutri," states Liam

"Yes it my love, Carlisle whom else have you contacted to help out?" asks Siobhan

"Well our cousins from Denali should be here in the next few days and my son Jasper have spoken with his friends Peter and Charlotte who are on their well as well," answers Carlisle

"Well that is good but I fear that we are still outnumbered," states Siobhan

"Well not exactly, the tribe from the Quileute reservation has agreed to assist us in the battle. I have personally spoken with their leaders Sam and Jacob, who is to your left and they both assure me that they have the full commitment of their pack mates in helping us deal with the Volutri," answers Carlisle

"That is good to hear Liam and myself remember how well organized they were during the incident with the Volutri," says Siobhan

"Yes and they are very capable fight dearest Siobhan," says Jeremiah

This causes Leah to smile snuggle herself even closer to Jeremiah

Siobhan and Liam notice how close Leah and Jeremiah are

"God I remember when we met you and I am so happy to see how are you have come in so little time," says Siobhan

"A lot of it is due to her; I don't know where I would be if I didn't have her in my life," says Jeremiah

"He is way too modest, you should have seen the way I was before me and Jerry happened," retorts Leah

"I can attest to that," says Jacob

"Shut up," says Leah under her breath

Jacob just laughs and gets up to leave

Jeremiah shakes his head at her and smiles a little

Bella and Rosalie come down the stairs

"Well Shoiban we have the guest room ready for the three of you, wait where is Maggie?" asks Bella

"She went with Jasper and Alice shopping," answers Esme

"Oh I see, it is always good to have her here. I think she is the only way who openly likes shopping with Alice," chuckles Rosalie

Everyone begins to laugh

"Hey look everyone Bella made a funny," says Emmett

Edward and Bella glare at him, which causes him to laugh even harder.

"Okay well then me and my mate would like to retire to our room if that is alright with everyone," says Siobhan

Siobhan goes over to Jeremiah and gives him another big hug

"I love like you were of my own blood and I am happy that you have found peace in your life," whisper Siobhan

Jeremiah gives her a big smile

"I love you too sister, and thank you but know that I would never have gotten to this point if it wasn't for you and Liam," responds Jeremiah

She smiles at him and proceeds to give Leah a hug

"Make him happy okay Leah Clearwater and when you two get married I will consider you a sister," whispers Siobhan

"Wow thank you," is all Leah can say

Jeremiah would have heard that statement expect for the fact that Liam had him in a second bear hug

"Good night brother, try not to break the house," chuckles Jeremiah

Liam punches him the shoulder

"You too little brother," responds Liam

"We can't make any promises," answers Leah who goes back to Jeremiah's side

Carlisle and Esme take Siobhan and Liam upstairs while everyone else goes about their business.

Jeremiah takes a seat on the couch; Leah then takes a seat on his lap

"You are really happy that they are here aren't you?" asks Leah

"Yeah, it is so great to see them they are like family to me and I am glad that you got to meet them," answers Jeremiah

"Me too, it is great to see you smile so much," says Leah

"Well what else can a man ask for; I have great friends, a loving family and someone that I love more than life itself," says Jeremiah

"Aww, always the charmer," says Leah

"I try to be," says Jeremiah with a wry smile on his face

"Come on lets go to bed," says Leah

"Are you tired Lele?" asks Jeremiah

"No I'm not, but I will be," answers Leah

Jeremiah just shakes his head as she gets off of his lap and they head upstairs


	11. Chapter 11: Flashbacks

Chapter 11: Flashbacks

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful words and I hope that I can continue writing a story that all of you love. I am almost to 500 hits in only a few day, you don't know how incredible to feels to see that. I was having an eternal debate about having a chapter written from Jeremiah's point of view, but I decided that since I created the character and that Leah has already had back to back chapters in which her character has had her point of view explain I thought it was time for write a chapter. Oh to Ari11990, I don't know how I was able to write so much in a limited amount of time either; I guess there is a demon in me wanting to get out. So I hope that you like this chapter and please feel free to give me any criticism.

_Jeremiah's POV_

Once I saw Lele's eyes open after her long slumber I couldn't help but smile; watching her sleep is a gift I didn't think I would ever deserve and the brunette haired angel that calls me her love has given it to me. I don't think I will ever get use to that fact, I don't think I will ever get use to the notion that for all everything that I have ever done in my life that somehow I deserve to be this happy, to find someone who makes me have butterflies in my stomach; I sound so tragically human but I can't help and you wanna know what I don't want it to stop. It was odd to see the change in her sleep patterns, when we were first together I saw how restless she was sometimes but as time has gone on I have seen a change in her. I swear that I can see a smile on her face sometimes as I brush my fingers up and down her gorgeous body. My love for her soul and her mind has deluded the fact that I am extremely attracted to her physically; my hope is that aspect of our relationship will never go away. I know that each time I am with her I am making love to her but its hard to notice the way that sweat seems to drip off of her body or how silky smooth her skin truly is.

Then she does something that I know would make my heart skip a beat if it was still ticking; she doesn't just smile at me she gives me the biggest grin that beautiful face can muster. I know what objective observers will tell me, that those scars that she carries around make her less beautiful, that her being a shape shifter makes her ugly. Fuck them I tell myself. If anyone would openly tell me that they face their demise, I would rip the throat off of anyone who would dare say something like that. But that's the problem, I have to keep my control in check; I know that I would never take the life of a human but I know that I would leave them with every bone in there body broken.

Then one name comes constantly swims in my head

"Sam"

Lele has never openly told me but I know that he is the cause of her injuries that those scars were caused by him in some form or fashion. When she was injured at the hands of Demetrius' scout he was too quick to blame me for what happened, it was like his own guilt was showing and on top of that I have noticed that whenever Sam looks at Leah he immediately looks at her scars and winks in agony. But then I stop my mind in its tracks, I could easily kill Sam there is no question about that but I am not going to do that; I will be that monster anymore, I'm going to be better than that, I am going to rise above and be the man that Lele loves. I may hate Sam for hurting her the way he did, but in some sick way I am glad because if it weren't that I would have never met this beautiful creature, I would have met the love of my eternal life. So I guess in some sick way I am grateful to him. But I know that I will never openly admit that fact.

"What are you think about?" asks my angel

I wait for a second before I respond remember what she told me the day before

"Oh just so much I love you and grateful I am to have you in my life," I tell her. God I hope I got that right, it's really hard to be romantic when the majority of your adult life had been spent as a soldier of war.

She grins at me telling me that I got it right

She leans up and I close the distance between us and plant a kiss on her soft lips

"God everything about her is perfect," I tell myself

She then rolls on top of me

Some of her beautiful hair is touching my chest; to be connected to her in anyway sends shockwaves through my lifeless corpse. She then tucks some hair behind her ear and leans in and kisses me again.

She lifts her head a bit and exposes her neck to me and I begin to attack it with my lips, I grin as I hear her moan loudly. I take a quite a bit of pleasure in the fact that I satisfy her in that way, that her body responds to whatever I do to her. Cause I know that my body responds to what she does to me.

After a while we stop because I know that she and I need to take a shower. Once we have cleaned up and changed we walk down the stairs of this beautiful mansion. I am so thankful to the Cullens for making me such a part of their family and letting me stay in their home.

I felt like I was imposing so I spoke secretly to Esme the day before, I made sure that Leah was occupied because I wanted it to be a surprised so I asked her and Emmett to find me a boulder big enough for me to attack. I told her that I wanted to buy a house nearby because I wanted to make Forks my permanent home. She was so excited when I asked her if she could help me pick one out that was close enough so I could remain in their lives and yet far enough away where me and Lele could feel like we were truly at home.

When Lele was out cold I left the room for a bit and look through houses online with Esme.

"I beauty of the Internet," I told her

She agreed with me completely, it was nice to know that we could check out houses awhile the comfort of the mansion. We pick out four or five house that fit what I wanted in a house but I told Esme that we would only buy the house when the battle with the Volutri was over with. I knew that was presumptuous of me to say that but I knew that I needed something to look forward to. I needed something that I could hold on to if things got hairy during the battle.

As we walked downstairs I saw that Siobhan and Liam where chatting with Esme and Carlisle; it was nice to see those I looked up to all in one room. I knew that they were all friends but I thought that I would ever get to see this moment in time. They all looked at Lele and me and smiled; they were genuinely happy that we found each other.

Liam looked at us and smile then asked "hello you two, did you guys have a fun last night?"

I shake my head at my adopted brother, Leah seems to brush it off of her shoulders and goes to the fridge and grabs something to eat. Once she is done rummaging through the fridge she goes over to Esme and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. Esme is surprised by all of this but she quickly reciprocates and gives Leah one of her own; I am so shocked by Leah's actions, this is not the Leah that I know and love but that quickly changes when she growls playfully at my brother.

"There she is," I think to myself

I walk over to my brother and slap him upside the head

I wish everyone knew the Liam that Siobhan, Maggie and I knew. Everyone looks at him like he is so serious all the time, like he is an angry man who is also looking for a fight. But that is not how he really is around those who he loves and cares for, he is so playful, he cracks so many jokes, how fondly those nights that I spent with them; I think that him and Emmett are kindred spirits in that respect and it somewhat saddens me that they are not close friends because I know that they would get along so famously. I promise myself that I am going to get those two around each other.

"Hey I was just asking how you're night was; for all I know you guys were playing a rousing game of Monopoly," responds my brother

"Whatever you say Liam," I respond knowing that Liam was just trying to backtrack

Siobhan looks at both of us and just smiles; I know that she is just as happy as I am that she has us all back together. I know that she still wishes that I was still with Maggie and that were still that foursome who lived in Glasgow but fate had other things in store for me and us for that matter. I walk over to where my Lele is, and kiss her on the forehead

She mumbles something but I can't hear her because she has a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. I know that I could kiss her on the lips but I would get some milk and cereal in my mouth. Even though we don't eat human food because it taste like garbage I know that it would taste good coming from her; everything taste good coming from her.

I take a seat behind Lele and Esme; she just smiles at me as she sees that Leah has leaned into me. Its weird how we reposition ourselves whenever we are around each other; but I don't pay that much attention to it.

"I was just about to tell Carlisle and Esme about the time that you spent with us and fate has seen to bring you and your lovely mate downstairs I would love for her the story as well. Would you like to hear that?" asks Siobhan

I see that Leah quickly swallows the cereal in her mouth

"Oh yes I would love to hear what Jerry was when he was with you," responds Lele

"Jerry?" asks Liam

"That is what she calls and before it goes any further I want you to know that she is the only way who gets to call me that," I tell my adopted brother

I see Liam grunt and roll his eyes; I remember clearly how I would use anything to make a joke directed at me. I just smile cause I know that I have won this argument.

"So this is what it feels like to be Leah?" I ask myself

"Well I remember clearly the night that Liam, Maggie and myself met Jeremiah," says Siobhan

_March of 1990_

_Siobhan, Liam and Maggie are walking down the streets of Glasgow at night; they see that everyone is celebrating St. Patrick's Day. Everyone is drunk and partying so now notices the three strange and beautiful beings walking down the street. They walk into a local pub, and take they all take a seat at the bar. Siobhan had always had a fondness for humans and how they lived with their emotions on their shoulders. _

_Siobhan and Liam lean into each other looking like any other couple out; Maggie is left alone she just looks around taking in her surroundings and all those who encompass it. _

_A drunk man stumbles across the bar till he gets to Maggie_

"_Wow, you're very pretty," slurs the man_

"_I think it is best if you continued on your way," responds Maggie_

"_What are you rejecting me?" asks the man in an angry tone_

_Liam looks behind Siobhan and to the drunken man but once he sees that he would present no challenge to Maggie so he turns his attention back to Siobhan_

"_No am I just saying that I am not the woman that you are looking for," responds Maggie_

"_No one rejects," says the man who raises his hand to slap her but before Maggie can stop him the man's arm is being jerk behind him and his face is being slammed into the counter_

"_I think it would be best if you apologized to the young lady for your actions," says the man_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; please you are breaking my arm," says the drunken man who has quickly lost his buzz_

"_Ma'am do you accept his apology?" asks the man in Maggie's direction_

"_Yes I do, it wasn't necessary for you to go through all this trouble on my account," says Maggie_

"_It is no trouble at all; I do not like it when I man raises his hand and directs violence towards a woman," says the man while looking down at the drunken man_

"_Didn't your parents teach you manner?" asks the man_

"_Yes they did," he yelps _

"_Oh well you haven't showed to this lovely young lady," says the man_

_If Maggie could blush she would_

_Liam now gets up and walks over to the man and places a hand and places a hand on his shoulder_

"_It's alright friend I'm sure that this man has learned his lesson and will not step out of line again," says Liam _

"_I wont I wont, I'm sorry I will never do that again," says the drunken man_

_The man finally lets him go and he runs off_

_Liam pats the man on the shoulder_

"_I appreciate what you have done for my sister is there anything I can do to repay you," asks Liam_

"_I do not require any repayment, I just wish more men would have manner and treat women with more respect," responds the man_

"_What is your name young one?" asks Siobhan_

"_My name is Jeremiah Rueben and your name?" asks Jeremiah_

"_Well my name is Siobhan, this is my mate Liam and the young lady next to you is Maggie," answers Siobhan_

"_Hello to you all," says Jeremiah who takes Maggie's hand and bows to her_

_She nods her head at him_

"_So I presume that you are of our kind?" asks Siobhan_

"_Yes I am," answers Jeremiah_

"_I think that is best if we go back outside so we could speak in a more secluded place," says Siobhan_

_Jeremiah nods and follows them out of the pub_

_Once they get to a secluded place they all relax and are able to be open_

"_When were you turned young vampire?" asks Siobhan_

"_A few years ago," answers Jeremiah_

"_Do you remember what happened to you?" asks Maggie_

"_Yes I do and it was quite violence and if it all the same to you I would prefer that conversion to be on hold for another time," answers Jeremiah_

"_Of course whenever you feel ready to tell us about your past we would be more than happy to hear it," says Siobhan _

"_Why are you here in Ireland?" asks Liam_

"_Well Liam after I was able to travel after my transformation I decided to travel the world and do everything that I wanted to do as a human," answers Jeremiah_

"_Oh well what did you do as a human?" asks Maggie_

"_Well I was in the Marines and then I was in the C.I.A," responds Jeremiah_

"_Well its nice to meet another soldier," says Liam as he puts an arm around Jeremiah's shoulder_

'_You were a solider?" asks Jeremiah_

"_Ah yes, I was a templar knight, but keep that between you and me. I don't really want that little piece of information to get out. Whenever someone finds out that I was a knight their first question tends to be about the holy grail," answers Liam_

"_Fair enough," says Jeremiah _

"_There they are," shouts a man who is distorted by the lack of lights in the town at that time of night_

_As he comes closer it is evident who it is; it is the man who Jeremiah fought in the bar_

_He takes out a gun and shots Jeremiah in the chest; it bounces right off of him, which causes him to smile wryly_

_The drunken man looks on in horror as he sees that the bullet had no effect on Jeremiah; in a second Jeremiah has his left hand at the man's throat chocking him and lift him up preparing to snap his neck_

"_How did you do that?" asks Siobhan_

"_It is one of my abilities," answers Jeremiah_

"_Its like you were invisible," says Liam_

"_Its because I was, when I run I cant be seen," answers Jeremiah_

"_Oh dear that is quite a useful ability, is that all you can do?" asks Siobhan_

"_No, I also do not leave a scent," says Jeremiah_

"_Oh you're right, I don't smell a thing," says Siobhan_

"_Also abilities do not work on me whether they are physical or mental," says Jeremiah_

"_Wow," is all Liam can say_

"_And I don't sparkle in the sun, it helps me blend with the human population," responds Jeremiah_

_Everyone is speechless they don't know how to react to his assertion that he is unlike any other vampire that they have ever met_

"_What are you?" asks the man_

"_Your marker and I have come to collect," shouts Jeremiah_

"_Don't," says Maggie as she place her small hand on his shoulder_

"_Why he deserves to die," responds Jeremiah _

"_Because you can be better than that; you can rise above and not let your anger get the best of you," answers Maggie_

_She gives him a weak smile; Jeremiah gives her a puzzled look then looks back to the man. With the flip of a wrist he could easily break the man's neck and he deserves to die what how he treated her and he just tired to kill him and yet she was trying to spare his life. He sighs and releases the man; he drops the floor and runs off._

"_I think that it is best if you come to stay with us," says Maggie_

"_Oh yes we would love it if you came and lived with us; I know Liam and myself would love to hear more about yourself and the events that have transpired that have brought you to out lives," says Siobhan_

"_Yes and I would love to help you control your emotions," says Maggie_

_He wants to tell her to fuck off but he can't, he is so intrigued by his new friends that every inch of him wants to go with them. So he does, he lets Maggie take him by the hand; once they get back to their house he is an awe of how huge their house_

_Siobhan had said something about their house being a former castle that was renovated when they took over ownership of the property. _

_Siobhan and Liam had shown him around their house and when they get to the room that would be his, he sees that Maggie was already inside. It seems as though she had gone ahead and placed all of her things in his room. It was so strange for a woman whom he had just met to basically move in with him. Siobhan and Liam leave them be when they noticed that they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other._

"_Come sit with me?" asks Maggie as she takes his hand and drags him to the floor of the room_

_He doesn't say anything as she sits in the crossed leg position and closes her eyes_

"_Do what I do," says Maggie_

_Jeremiah doesn't say anything he just does what he is told, which is a new experience for him_

"_Think about all the events that have transpired in your life that have gotten you to this moment," she tells him_

_He follow suit and with his Vampiric memory and relives the moments of his life that got him to that point_

"_Now I want you to let your emotion flow through you," says Maggie_

_Jeremiah does and all that comes out is a blood-curdling scream _

_Liam and Siobhan rush into the room and are about to attack Jeremiah but they calm down when they see that it is all apart of Maggie's plan to help Jeremiah control his emotions. They quickly leave the room embarrassed_

"_Okay sorry about that, let's continues," says Maggie_

"_Now right now I want you to focus on everything that makes you happy," says Maggie _

_Jeremiah begins to think about his family; his mother, his sister and his brother and how they were such a big part of his life and how happy they made his during his human life and how he wish they were happy_

_After a few more hours of practicing these techniques Maggie leaves him alone so that he can spend some time alone to ponder everything that he just experienced _

_A few years later_

"_You have to leave Jeremiah," says Maggie_

"_Why? Why are you pushing me away Magpie?" asks Jeremiah_

"_Because if I don't then you will never truly be happy," responds Maggie_

"_How do you now that I am not happy right now," asks Jeremiah_

"_Because vampires change their minds all the time and you need to experience live life as a vampire Jeremiah. If you don't want to do this for you then do it for me so that I wont have these constant thoughts in my head that you will leave me one day and when you feel like you are ready come back home to me," says Maggie_

_Jeremiah sighs he doesn't want to do it for if it will give her some piece of mind than he will do it. But he knows that he won't be happy and that he will just come back to her in a matter of weeks_

_He says his goodbyes to his adopted brother and sister _

"_Good luck," says Siobhan_

"_Yea bro, have a good one and I'll see you soon," says Liam_

_And he leaves without saying goodbye to Maggie_

'I remember that because a week later I got my first report about the Russian," I tell them

"The Russian?" asks Liam

"My sire, the one who was working for Aro and Caius and told me about everything that happened," I answer

"Oh yea that's right, I knew it was a touchy subject that's why we never asked about your past before you came to us. Maggie was the only one who knew and she told us that she promised you that she would tell anyone," Siobhan tells everyone

I nod, remembering the conversation I had with Magpie

Leah gets out of her chair and walks up the stairs and I hear the door close behind her

I walk up the stairs

"What wrong Lele?" I ask her as soon as I get into the room

"Nothing," I hear her murmur

"Lele please?" I ask her

"Its just that its weird to hear about your past especially when it comes to your time with Maggie," she tells me

"Everything that happened In my life led me to you, okay no one else makes me feel the way you do," I reassure her

Then I see the smile that makes my cold dead heart skip a beat and then I know that I am glad to be alive, or whatever I am


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Vistor

Chapter 12: Unexpected Vistor

A/N: First of all I must apologize to everyone; I kind of dropped the ball a bit in the last chapter when I made a comment about Leah having scars when in reality no such thing ever happened. I pride myself on being up to date on all the facts when I write something; it bugs me when I get something wrong especially when to me it was a key plot point so once I again I am truly sorry for that and I hope that you guys can forgive. And I special thank you to Jada91 for point that out to me, thank you I am glad that you told me that. Anyways I know that there really hasn't been much action the last few chapters; I really wanted all of you readers to get a real in depth view of the emotions that my main characters were carrying around. I also wanted the readers to get a real sense of Jeremiah's history instead of hearing about it in passing. Also that I wanted there to be some time between when Jeremiah, Jasper and Emmett fought the Russian and when everybody fought the Volutri, which will happen I promise you. I feel like both character are flawed and that they ultimately need each other equally; Leah needed to regain the ability to love someone after everything that as happened to her and Jeremiah needed someone to make him feel human emotions. And that all though both characters brought each other back from their own personal hell it doesn't diminish how they feel about each other and I hope that I have conveyed that. And please once again reviews are welcomed and loved regardless of what is stated in them.

"Are you ready for this?" asks Liam as he wraps the Velcro strap around his wrist

"I should be asking you that brother," responds Jeremiah as he smiles and dances around his brother

"I am always ready," answers Liam as he makes a fake attempt to swipe Jeremiah's leg

Jeremiah chuckles and nods

"Come on old man, you're not getting any younger," says Jeremiah

"Little brother remember with age comes experience," retorts Liam

"Than you should be a God among men," says Jeremiah

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm just training you to be my heir apparent," chuckles Liam

"Well then teach me oh wise master," responds Jeremiah

"Don't test me boy, I taught you everything you know," says Liam

"Or so you think," retorts Jeremiah

Liam then lunges at him but Jeremiah is to quick and when Liam stops to look around he hears Jeremiah chuckling from behind him. Liam then swings his arm around his body in an attempt to hit Jeremiah but what he doesn't notice is that Jeremiah had anticipated the move and flipped in the air and stood right in front of Liam.

"You're getting slow," states Jeremiah

"Or maybe you're just getting faster," says Liam as he turns around and his eyes meet Jeremiah's

"No brother, you are bigger and stronger than anyone here and you know that but you depend on that way too much, when you fight you get into slugging matches and although you will win more times than not your opponents are will key in on that and use that against you. You are much faster than you give yourself credit for so instead of going for that knockout blow hit your opponent in combos and you will take him off of their game because they will be expecting you to use your strength and it will give you the opportunity to defend yourself better because you open yourself to attack when you throw everything at them in one single punch," responds Jeremiah

Liam throws an arm around Jeremiah's shoulder

"When did you become so smart little brother?" asks Liam

"I had to be big brother, I had a great deal to live up because of having a big brother like you," answers Jeremiah

"You have always known that flattery is the way to this old Irishmen's heart," states Liam

Jeremiah chuckles in agreement, he remembers all the times that they had wrestled around in Ireland and how each time Jeremiah won because of the words of praise he always told her adopted brother

Jeremiah sees that Liam's expression has gone away and has been replaced by a expression that is foreign to his brother, worry

"Do you really think we can live past all of this?" asks Liam in a more serious tone

Jeremiah stops and looks Liam in the eyes

"Yes I do," answers Jeremiah

"Why with everything against us would you have some faith?" asks Liam

"I have to believe that we can, I have too much to lose if we all don't survive," answers Jeremiah

"God look at you boy, I never thought you would fall so hard for a female. I mean I know that you cared about Maggie but I have never seen you openly state that you have something or better yet someone to lose," states Liam

"Am I that obvious?" asks Jeremiah

"Jeremiah, for all that cloak and dagger stuff that you can do you can't hide anything from your dear old brother," answers Liam

"Fair enough, look I know that I have changed since the last time we were all together but the truth is that I believe it was for the best. Before in battle I would look at things from such a strategical perspective that I would never let adapt to the situation. And for everything that Lele has given me, which is a lot I mind you she has given me back my humanity and that has allowed me to become a better fighter instead of being a cold and calculating fighter which made me very narrow minded, if that makes any sense to you," responds Jeremiah

"I get it, she gave you the ability to look at everything from a different perspective and that has allowed you to analyze a fight from every side," answers Liam

"I knew that if anyone would understand what she means to me that it would be you," states Jeremiah

"But I mean there is more to that, right?" asks Liam

"Of course, I love that girl more than life itself. I love her to the point that I would be willing to sacrifice myself so that she could continue living. But also that I could not continue living if she would perish, I know now that she is my lifeline. That loving her and making her happy is the reason that God has put me on this earth," responds Jeremiah

"For a soldier who has seen many battles, you have the heart of a poet," states Liam

They look at each for a moment and then starts laughing out loud

"Siobhan told me that once, it would sound a lot better coming from her beautiful mouth," says Liam

"I figured; no offensive but it just seemed wrong coming from your mouth," responds Jeremiah

'You're right who am I kidding, I think from now one I am going to leave the words of sentimentality to Siobhan," replies Liam

"I haven't told anyone except for Esme but I am going to ask Leah to move in with me," says Jeremiah

"So you are going to live her in Washington permanently?" asks Liam

"Yes brother I have finally found a place where my soul is no longer restless," answers Jeremiah

"Wow, can I be honest with you?" asks Liam

"Of course Liam, you can always be honest with me; I appreciate our brotherhood even more knowing the fact that you have always been honest with," responds Jeremiah

"I always thought that you would eventually move back to Ireland with us," responds Liam

"Oh, I have thought about it so many times in the last 15 years. I mean I was only with you for four years but I felt like I had found my family. But when Magpie sent me away I knew that I had to let go and those feelings because I knew If I really wanted to honor her wishes than I would have to go nomad and that's what I did; I traveled for 15 years and I never spent more than a month's worth of time in one place until now, until I came here to Forks, Washington and I have my true purpose in life," says Jeremiah

"That and there is this little hottie that makes your blood boil," states Liam

"Yea there's that; but I would like to think that my relationship with Leah is based on more than just solely a physical attraction that I have for her" answers Jeremiah

"You are attracted to her, right?" asks Liam

"Of course I am but brother its much more than that, do you want me to think that the only reason that you and Siobhan are together is because you have the hots for her?" asks Jeremiah

"Of course its not but I was just asking a simple question, I didn't want you to go into this giant diatribe condemning me for asking if you are attracted to your girlfriend and then having you turn it against me challenging my love for my Siobhan," responds Liam

"I know that but that's why we are brothers because we know how to mess with each other," retorts Jeremiah

"Knucklehead," is all that Liam can say

"Geezer," responds Jeremiah

"Oh really, how about this for an old geezer," says Liam who proceeds to slap Jeremiah in the back of his and head and then run off into the forest

Jeremiah chuckles, shrugs his shoulder and runs off after his brother

Even with Liam's head start it is long before Jeremiah catches up with him and tackles him into a tree

Liam laughs as he sees that his brother is not really attacking him and playing along

They brush off all the dirt that accumulated on their clothes and start walking back towards the Cullens' mansion

They see that Leah and Siobhan are waiting for them as they walk pass the tree and look at the patio. Leah runs into Jeremiah's arms and wraps her legs around his waist and plants a kiss on him

"What were you two doing out there?" asks Siobhan as her mate joins and embraces her

"Well we were having a brother to brother conversation," responds Liam

"That involves smashing up the forest?" asks Leah as she gets off of Jeremiah

"Well that's what brothers do," answers Jeremiah as he takes her hand and walks up the stairs

Before Leah can respond to Jeremiah's comments, everyone's attention go to the clearing where they see a single vampire

"Felix," growls Siobhan

Liam makes the move to try to face him one on one but Jeremiah blocks him with his arm

Liam growls as his brother restrains him

"He's mine," says Jeremiah

Liam looks wide-eyed at him

"If he kills me than he is all yours," responds Jeremiah

Liam reluctantly nods his head

It is Leah turn to look wide-eyed at him

"If I don't do this here and now then it will mean the end for us," says Jeremiah

A small tear rolls down her cheek Jeremiah quickly but softly brushes it away, she nods and he leans in and quickly kisses her and the lips then jumps into the clearing to face Felix

"So you are the one that Master Aro and Master Caius want as the new leader of the Volutri," says Felix

Jeremiah smiles wryly at the hulking vampire

"I guess I am," states Jeremiah

"Pathetic, simply pathetic a hundred million choices they could make and they chose you to lead us into the next generation," says Felix

"I take it that you are none to happy with their choice," says Jeremiah as he circles the clearing

"Yes, they could do so much better," responds Felix

"Like you for instance?" asks Jeremiah

"I would make a much better leader than you will ever," answers Felix

"Arrogance is not a trait that serves a leader well," states Jeremiah

"And neither is a vampire who is unwilling to embrace what they truly are," says Felix

"Maybe so, and maybe I am making the right choice," says Jeremiah

"It should be Jane, Alec and myself that become the leaders of the Volutri when the masters step down," shouts Felix

"I take it that your masters don't know that you're here?" asks Jeremiah

"I thought it was best that I eliminate the problem so that the master would have to concern themselves with little piss ants like you," answers Felix

"Little piss ant," repeats Jeremiah with a laugh

Felix growls at him

"If I was a little piss ant than your little masters would go through all the trouble of going to great lengths to train me as a human then turn me into what you see today but the problem is that your masters didn't count on the fact that I would have a mind of my mine and turn their little plan on its back," answers Jeremiah

"If my masters wanted it they would make put you on your knees and beg for their forgiveness," says Felix

"And yet your are here trying to kill me," states Jeremiah with a smile on his face

"Enough today is the day you die," responds Felix

"By all mean attack but know that I will not take it easy on you," answers Jeremiah

Felix growls at Jeremiah with everything that he has in his body and then leaps at Jeremiah

Jeremiah quickly moves out of his way, Felix doesn't see him but he hears his laughter mocking him. He gets angrier and angrier and begins swiping at the air

"For such a feared and respected warrior, you are nothing but a little bitch," states Jeremiah

"I will make sure that you are taught a lesson for you blasphemy," screams Felix in his direction

"Really how can you teach me a lesson when you can't catch me?" asks Jeremiah

Felix screams and screams and leaps from place to place trying to find and attack Jeremiah

_At the very same time all the Cullens come to see the commotion that is going on_

_Emmett, Jasper and Edward prepare to leap into battle_

"_Stop," scream Leah_

_They all turn in her direction_

"_This is his battle and he needs to do this on his own," whispers Leah_

"_But he shouldn't have to do it on his own," says Emmett_

"_Son this is something he needs to do on his own," responds Carlisle_

_Emmett grunts he wants to help his friend, members of the guard have been trained well and especially one like Felix who is the Volutri's master tracker. Emmett remembers Edward saying once that Felix is an elite tracker whose skills dwarfed those of James and he was suppose to sit idly by and do nothing. Rosalie takes his hand and gives him reassurance _

_Esme sees the concern in her eyes and walks over to her and puts on arm over her shoulder, Leah leans into her and sigh she hates to see Jeremiah purposely put himself into so much danger against a capable opponent. She understands his reasons for fighting the member of the guard but she wishes that he wasn't so gleeful about it._

"You'll begin to realize that in all you anger and fury that your little trick doesn't work on me that you will not be able to track my scent," states Jeremiah

Felix begins to sniff around the area and sees that Jeremiah is right and that he wouldn't be able to track him

Jeremiah knows that Felix has realized the truth

"How is this possible?" Felix asks himself

It was obviously a rhetorical question but he decides to answer Felix's question

"Its because no one's power works on me and I leave no scent," says Jeremiah

"Even without my ability I will still kill you," shouts Felix as he leaps in Jeremiah's direction

Jeremiah takes a stand letting Felix attack him head but before Felix can make an actual attack he grabs him by the throat and growls at him. Felix begins to wail away frantically at him and begins to throw punches at him but Jeremiah extends his arm so that Felix's wide swing doesn't hit him.

"Before I finally end you I want you to know that this is nothing compared to what am I going to do to your little master. I am going to bring your entire house down and make sure that everyone is in it," says Jeremiah

"They'll never let you do it," whispers Felix

"They won't be able to stop me," responds Jeremiah

And with that Jeremiah brings around the other arms and places it on Felix's body and pulls until his body and his head are no longer attached and then he begins to remove body parts until there is nothing but a pile of vampire body parts. Jeremiah goes over to a tree that had been torn apart when Jeremiah was working out his anger problems and places it on top of what use to be Felix and sets it on fire. Jeremiah begins to walk away when he sees the puff of smoke reach the sky

Leah runs to Jeremiah once she sees that he walks away from the piles of body parts

She runs into his arms and hugs him as tightly as she can

"You will never do that again, you will never play Russian roulette with your life," says Leah

Jeremiah sighs he didn't thing that he would get this kind of reaction from her but he understands that she has every right to feel this way because he knows that he would feel the same if she did what he just did.

"I promise you that I will not ever do that," whispers Jeremiah into her ear

She sighs and lets the argument pass

"I'm just glad that he is alive," she tells herself

He closes his eyes as he grips her tighter

She softens her body knowing that even though she gave up the argument she still won the argument

Jeremiah softens his hold of Leah and the first thing she does when she gets on the ground is to hold Jeremiah's face with her two hands

He gives her a weak smile but it is enough to get a smile out of her

Everyone rushes over to the two

"Are you okay?" asks a worried Esme

"I'm perfectly fine Esme, there is not a mark on me," answers Jeremiah

"Why did you fight him alone?" asks Carlisle whose tone makes it obvious that he was just as worried as Esme

"I needed to fight him on my own, this was obviously my fight because Felix came to kill me alone," responds Jeremiah

"Why didn't I see this happening?" asks Alice more to herself than to anyone else

Jasper sees the concern in her eyes so he places an arm around her shoulder

"Because the Volutri didn't know that he was coming and Carlisle asked you to look at only the Volutri and wait for them to make a move. Apparently Felix didn't approve of their choice in who they wanted as their new leader so he came to eliminate me so that the Volutri would chose him and Jane and Alec as the vampires who would take over once they retire," answers Jeremiah

"So he came here because he was Jealous of you?" asks Emmett

"Looks that way," answers Jeremiah

"And he paid the price of death for his jealousy," states Liam

"You know what that means," says Maggie

"Yea, they're coming and they are coming hard at us and we have to be ready," responds Jeremiah

Everyone nods at Jeremiah's statement

"I can't believe that you took on Felix and basically whoop his ass," says Emmett

"Not really everyone else in the guard they rely too much on their abilities and don't actually prepare themselves just in case they come up against an enemy whose ability negates there own," responds Jeremiah

"Well it was still cool, you need to teach me that?" asks Emmett

Jeremiah his him an evil grin and then begins to laugh, which cause Emmett to slowly walk away

"Wow that's pretty fucking creepy," says Emmett with his back turned to Jeremiah walking towards the house with Rosalie under his arm

"What did you do that for?" ask Leah

"I just wanted to screw with him," responds Jeremiah

His statement makes everyone laugh

"What do we do next?" asks Carlisle

"We hope that all our friends come before the Volutri does," responds Jeremiah

Alice closes her eyes and looks through the future

"They will, they will all be here to help us when the Volutri come but I cannot tell the outcome of the battle, it is though everything is dependent on a choice that still has been made," says Alice

"Well lets just hope that that choice comes out in our favor," says Carlisle

Everyone nods and they all head back towards the house waiting for the impending doom to come with a renewed hope

_A Few Hours Later_

"Ah," Leah screams as she walks up with her eyes going everywhere

"What's wrong Lele?" asks Jeremiah as he holds her close to his body

Carlisle and Esme come storming into the room to check on the commotion that Leah is making; they see her rocking back and forth in Jeremiah's arms

Jeremiah waves them off telling them non-verbally that he can handle the problem

Jeremiah watches as Leah's breathing becomes heavier and heavier

After a while Leah's breathing returns to normal

"It was just a horrible nightmare," whispers Leah

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asks Jeremiah

Leah doesn't say anything and they just stay there for a while; he knows that he has to wait for her to open up about her dream

"I dreamt that everyone was dead," says Leah after an hour of just laying in Jeremiah's arms

"Oh," is all that Jeremiah can say

"I dreamt that you were dead, that Seth was dead, that my mom was dead. I dreamt that I was all alone and that everyone is I love was dead," says Leah

"It was all a dream Lele; I am right here and you are in my arms. Your mother and brother are home asleep right now. Everything is fine and it will continue to be that way; you must have faith that it will turn out okay," answers Jeremiah

"How can you be so calm when the world is against us?" asks Leah

"Because I have you, I have my family and my friends with me and with that knowledge I can make it through anything including the Volutri and their guard," responds Jeremiah

Leah softens up a bit and pushes Jeremiah back to the bed and lays on top of his body

"If its all the same to you I would rather not sleep tonight I don't want to have anymore bad dreams," says Leah

"Whatever you want to do Lele and when you are ready you can sleep and I will be there when you wake up," responds Jeremiah

"Thank you Jerry for putting up with me all the time," says Leah

"I love Leah Clearwater, I take you as you are and I know that you take me as I am," answers Jeremiah

Jeremiah can't see it but he knows that she is smiling, he happy to know that her dreams were just that dreams and that cannot hurt her

After a while Jeremiah hears her snoring knowing that for all her fears that she has tired herself out to the point that she could no longer hold true to her promise not to go to sleep out of fear of nightmares. He looks down and sees that she is sleeping peacefully and sighs in contentment


	13. Chapter 13: Conversations

Chapter 13: Conversations

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner; I have been working and getting a tattoo. So I'm actually updating this story with two chapters. Of course reviews are very much welcomed. I did something that I didn't want to do at first and when you read it you will know what I am talking about, but the more I thought about it the more I began to see the benefits of it. But please let me know if you like the main plot of these two chapters. Hope you guys like it

Jeremiah's POV

The one aspect about living in the Cullen mansion that I didn't realize until I saw it in action was just how much room there was. With all the friends that had been willing to endanger themselves so that none of the Cullen would perish in battle. I myself in the little time that I had spent with them knew that I was willing to put my life on the line so that none of them would be injured or even worse killed. It was an odd feeling like I was drawn to them, It wasn't the pull that Leah had on me; that was like a gravitational pull she was my world. But it was nice to see in the wake of battle that so many had come to stand with them.

The truth was that none of the people that came where my friends even family as the Denali clan had called themselves outside of Liam, Maggie and Siobhan. I mean they were all nice enough and I am glad that we had more with us with the Volutri came but the truth is that this is war; there is no good will, there is no prisoners in the end I don't know who will live or die, this is winner take all. Yet the mood was more of a party, someone had mentioned to me that the last time they were all together was when the Volutri came for Reneesmee. I knew that I had to prepare myself not only mentality but physically as well. So I ask Bella and Edward if I could take the cabin in the forest that they used in the early days of their marriage until the Volutri came. They humbly agreed, I had an inkling that somehow Edward knew that I need to seclude myself and that Leah would go with me without asking; hell she had all the bags pack 5 minutes after I asked Edward and he handed me the keys. I had talked to Liam, he wasn't happy about the fact that I was taking off by with Leah; he told me that although he enjoyed spending time with all of Carlisle's friends I was his brother and a real fight was upon us. I smiled at the notion that he was exhibiting some brotherly concern even after all these years; of course I talked him down from the ledge and told him that it was best that I needed to be away from everything and everyone.

Before we took off I had a conversation with Esme, she had told me that the house that we ended up choosing was mine if I wanted it and that the seller was willing to hold on to it for another month. She and Esme had apparently been friends for a while and that I was doing her the favor by taking the house off of her hands since the housing market had been down that houses that like the one I was buying was rarely seen anymore. Esme was openly happy about the fact that I was going to stay here and that Leah was hopefully going to move with me. She had seen how much pain she had been through and that she had finally come out the other end. But that conversation was for another time

"Three more days," I constantly told myself as Leah and myself entered the cabin and placed all the things in the bedroom. I sat down on the bed as I watch her out everything that we brought with us away, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was more focused on everything else. I mean I wish that I could just focus on Leah; she had the looks of an exotic beauty and the personality of the girl next door and every time I looked at her was like love at first sight. But I silently sighed as I just couldn't It wasn't in me, I went into lock down mode each time I knew that a battle was upon me.

I guess I didn't even noticed that I had closed my eyes that's how focused I was, the only thing that broke me out of my revelry was the feel of Leah's body against my own but when I opened my eyes she wasn't in front of me. I guess she silently got on the bed behind me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I saw that she was barefoot, my Vampiric strength and coordination helped me immensely as I began to massage her feet; I knew that I was doing a good job by the fact that she began to moan in a way that only happened when we were doing other activities. She rested her head against my right shoulder, I felt her press her lips against the back of my neck.

I let out a moan, I couldn't help it; it just felt so good when she did that. I felt her pulling on my shirt until I let her take it off of me, once it was off all I had on was an undershirt. She put her hands underneath my undershirt and her warm hands traced up and down my back. I quickly spin around and place each one of my hands on a thigh and lean my head in so that I am touching hers; I can feel her breathe start to get heavier and heavier as I apply some pressure. I can feel the huge grin on my face; she closes her eyes and leans up waiting for me to connect mine with hers. I hesitate for a moment taking in just how beautiful she is, she huffs I know that she is becoming increasing impatient so I graze my lips against hers and I let her take over as she grabs a hold of my face and begins to kiss me harder and faster than usual. I take my hands off of her thighs and I grab a hold of her wrists and pin her to the pin. She grins at me giving me the go ahead and I kiss her some more. I let go of her wrist and wrap my left arm around her head so I could more easily look into her eyes.

"I love you," she tells me

"I'm in love with you," I respond

Her lips meet mine

I feel her hands move southward; I just look at her while she works, I tuck some hair behind her ear as she unbuckles my belt and unzips my plants. This time it is me who is having trouble remembering to breathe as she has her way with me

"That's so unfair," I breathe out

She lightly chuckles

"Is it my fault that he likes me," she responds

"I thinks he loves you," I tell her

"Well then I don't think I should continue to tease him," she answers

I help her remove her clothes and she does the same for me

From there everything in my head gets blurry

She lays her warm body on top of mine; I mean it was more than warm she was scorching.

"I could get use to this," I think to myself

I mean I really could if this was the rest of my life was this then I would be happy as a clam

"Do you ever think about having kids?" Leah asks

I slightly pick my head up and our eyes meet, I'm so thrown back by the question that I am speechless for the moment

"Is that something that you want?" I eventually ask her

I know that I don't answer her question by honestly I think that she has top answer mine before I could giver her my answer

"Yeah, I mean I have you and that is rock solid but lately I have been thinking about it. I'm young so it is not one of those things that we have to concern ourselves with now but it is something that I want for you and me. I want a family with you Jerry, I want to a mother and I want you to be the father to my child," she tells me

I smile at her, I have never in my life thought I would have a family once you become a vampire it is not something that you think about it is not something that is even possible but now it is a beautiful dream to have but the obstacle in our way is a pretty big one at that

"But Lele you can't have kids," I say but I make sure that it is in a supportive tone. Obviously she knows that she can't have kids and I don't want to hurt her with her having to relive that fact

"Well actually I have been talking to the Doc and he ran a bunch of test on me and we are trying to find out whether or not it is possible to do it," she tells me

"What kind of tests?" I ask her

"Well one to find out whether or not my body is able to sustain a pregnancy and the other was to see if my eggs are still useable," she tells me

"If I can, is it something that you would want to explore?" she asks me

"Look in my life settling down and having a family was never something I planned to or wanted to do," I tell her

She gets up and I know that she is upset

"Let me finish," I tell her

She stops and turns around to look at me

"But I also never thought that I would ever fall in love and yet here I am looking at my gorgeous girlfriend having this conversation," I respond

She smiles slightly giving me the go ahead to continue so I get up and I walk over to her and place my hands on her shoulder

"I want this to happen but I am going to be cautious about how excited I get about the possibility of us having a child together," I tell her. I have to cautious about this I don't want to get my hopes and I don't want to her to go through the heartbreak if this doesn't work out.

"Look honestly I don't think that I will be able to have a child its just that I want to explore our options," she tells me

I go back and sit on the bed; she follows suit and sits with one leg on the bed and the other on the floor

"What about adoption? Is that something you are open to?" she asks me

"I'm not not open to the idea of adopting a child but lets be real about this; I am vampire and you are a shape shifter its not going to be leave it to beaver here. Bring a child into this world is a decision that we have to make weighing the positives and the negatives of it all," I tell her. I know that I have to be the rational one here; this is not a decision that is made lightly

"I'm okay with that and all this can keep wait; I just wanted to know where you stood on the matter," she tells me with a smile on her face

I get up and put some clothes on

"I'm gonna talk a walk around, I'll be back soon my love," I tell her

"Ok babe just don't stray too far away," she tells me

I smile back at her and I walk out the door and close it behind me

As I walk through the woods I ponder upon the conversation I just had and the truth is as much as I yearned to have a family of own especially one that included Leah I could help but think that I didn't deserve to have that kind of happiness in my life. I have taken fathers from their children, children from their parents. How was it that I was destined to have that kind of joy when I've done so much that I have yet to repent for. It isn't long before I am broken out of my revelry once again; it is obvious that I am being followed and I know the scent.

"Can't I not have time to myself or is that a given that anytime that I am in the forest that someone is going to bother me," I say out loud

A figure comes out from behind some trees our eyes meet and I spit in his direction

"How can I help you Samuel Uley?" I ask him

He growls at me, which causes me to smile slightly

"You could die," he says with a smirk on his face

I roll my eyes geez really

"Something I have the power to be able to do that does involve killing myself," I answer

"You could leave," he answers

"Now why I would do a thing like that?" I ask him sarcastically

"Because unlike everyone in this town I have not been fooled by your charm, you are nothing but a monster someone who is only bring death and destruction to my town," responds Sam

"You're town?" I ask him sarcastically

"Yea my town, I am the protector of human life in the area and you Jeremiah are a threat to that," he tells me

"A child," I huff

"Excuse me?" he asks me

"You're a child; you are big and smart and fast and agile but you are a child nonetheless," I tell him

"You don't know anything about me," he retorts

"No I don't know anything about your personal history but I know that he have always lived in this town, am I right?" I ask him

He nods

"I grew up in one of the toughest neighborhoods in L.A and trust me when I tell you that L.A is not the glitz and glamour that it is portrayed to be. One death in this town crushes the morality rate while in the area I grew up in it happened around every corner. You grew up in a peaceful little town and everyone knows your name and people actually give a damn about each other. I didn't get that I was lucky that I was blessed with intelligence and I was able to get myself out and when I joined the C.I.A I traveled to places that and seen things that would make you shiver. I have seen the darkness portion of the human soul; I have seen human nature at its purest form and let me tell you it is not a pretty picture. So before you chastise me for being a threat understand that you really know nothing about me or the things that I have done. While you have grown up in relative peace, sure you have had a few battles and others look up to you but boy listen up you have seen nothing of the world or its real darkness," I answer him

He doesn't say anything

"But you're right I am a monster," I tell him

I can see the obvious shock on his face, the fact that I didn't deny his little assertion about me has made him speechless

"But so are you," I tell him

Now he is in defensive mode

"That what all of you say; you call us dogs, mutts, pups but it is one who takes life; who drinks blood the life-force of all beings and yet I am the monster. Here I am trying to have a reasonable conversation with you and act like a child," he tells me

"I wasn't referring to your kind Samuel I was referring to you specifically," I retort

"What, what are you talking about?" he blurts out

"Seth and Jacob explained the whole imprinting thing to me and do you want to know what I think about it?" I ask him rhetorically, knowing full well that I was going to answer my own question without his okay

"This is going to be good," he responds sarcastically

"It is all bullshit, it's a fucking excuse that you children use to damage peoples lives," I tell him

I can see that he is fluming; he is trying to control his anger. Just my luck he is able to calm himself down enough to answer my statement

"You don't know what you are talking about," he tells me

"Oh really then can you explain to me how you could say that you love someone so much then hide what you are to them, have them be worried sick about you then leave them for their cousin who is more like a sister than a cousin," I retort

Sam doesn't say a word; I see that he has his hands balled up into fist

A second later he lunges towards me trying to punch me in the face

I quickly grab his arm and pin it to his back and push him to the ground with my hand still holding his arm

"Samuel Uley know this I could easily kill you, its like you said I am a monster but not because I drink blood or can live forever its because when I was a human I was a killer and a very good one at that, this country trained me very well and I am very much a lethal weapon as silly as that sounds. But the thing that should make you lose sleep at night is that I didn't have any remorse about anything that I did and you wanna know something? I still don't; I could easily kill you and not have any regrets but I won't. Your continued living is because of Leah; because somehow even after all that you have done to her she still cares about you. And unlike you the last thing I want to do is hurt her and you dying would suffice," I tell him

I then let him go and took a set back he looks down and assess any injuries that I may have caused. As angry as I was with him I knew that I didn't hurt him, it wasn't that I didn't want to it was because of her that I didn't.

Our eyes meet and I see the same animosity is there between us but I know that he isn't going to try to punch me again he is very much attached to his arm and I know that he would want to keep it where it is

"As I said before you don't know what you are talking about, they are the customs of my people and you have no right to criticize them," he tells me

"I just call it as I see it," I retort

"You are no better than the white men who oppressed my people," he says

"Excuse me, listen child as I give you a history lesson. Those same white men who oppressed your people did that to my people but they did it first and no offensive but arguably what happened to my people was a lot more worse than what happened to your. This history books at least talk about what they did to you but is there any mention about how they killed our men and raped our woman and from them came Latinos. There is no real mention how our countries became nothing but territories and sources of resources for the kingdoms of Europe. At least they mention your people and how they were victimize, there is nothing in those same history books that talk about what happened to my people so before you go into a rant about how I am no better than those white men who oppressed your people know that my people got it just as bad and it happened for a lot longer," I tell him

He huffs

"Watch yourself the minute that you screw up with Leah I will there to handle the problem," he threatens me

"Really? Is that so? Here is the thing though; I am not an idiot like you, I will never hurt her like you did; I will never leave her for a family member than force her to watch while I love someone else and have a family with someone else while knowing that she can never have a family of her own. And by the way what claim do you have to be her protector; you broke her heart, you damaged her to the point where she hated what she was and felt so alone for so long. Remember that when you make threats to me about what will happen if I hurt her. I guess I'm gonna give you the same courtesy; if I ever hear that you talk to her inappropriate manner and even raise a voice to her I will break the bones in your body; and if you ever go beyond that I will kill you and I don't care what the consequences will be," I tell him

He growls at me than proceeds to walk away

"Oh and Sam," I say to him

He stops with his back turned to me

"Have the pack ready, the battle is in three days. I may hate you for what you have done but I am not obvious to the notion that the number of members in your pack give us an advantage," I tell him

He nods and continues in the other direction

I meant what I said; I'm tired about hearing how great a man Sam really is from the member of the Quileute tribe when all he has ever done is hurt people. Do I sympathize with what he is? Sure but the truth is that he hurt the only person I have ever been in love. Seth told me that it is only now that she is starting to move away from all the pain that she had lived with, that because of me she is starting to resemble the woman she used to be. That is something I am proud of and glad that in some way that I have been able to help her heal but it is painful for me to know that she has to be constantly reminded about her past and about how happy Sam and Emily are and how they are starting to build their family while Leah can't. I have all these abilities but none of them can help take away the pain that he caused.

I start walking back to the cabin

When I walk back into the cabin I see that Leah has this worried look on her face

"Why were you talking to Sam for?" she asks me

"How did you know that I was with Sam?" I ask her

"His scent is on you," she answers

I forget sometimes that she has all these wonderfully abilities

"What happened out there?" she asks me

"We talked," I told her

"About what?" she asks

"He wanted me to die when I told him that he needed to do better than that he tell me that I should leave," I answered

"The bastard, well what did you tell him?" she asked

"That I am not going anywhere, then he called me a monster I said he was right then I called him a monster as well," I told her

"Is that what you think we are?" she asks defensively

"I didn't call him a monster because he is a shape shifter I called him a monster for what he did to you," I retort

"Oh," is all she can say to me

"He hurt you so badly and you have to be constantly reminded about he did to you, I cant stand it anymore; everyone tells me how great of a man he is yet all he has ever done is hurt the ones he loves," I tell her

"What did he say?" she asks in a soft tone

"He threaten me telling me that if I would ever hurt you that he would kill me," I tell her

She chuckles and walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist and places her head on my chest. All the anger that I had is now completely gone and vanished and I am now back to the euphoria that I was experiencing after I made love to her a while ago.

"I will never hurt you Lele, although my heart has beaten in almost 20 years its yours and if I ever lost you it would be like losing half of myself," I tell her

"I know, I feel the same way and forget what Sam said. Forget Sam period, the world doesn't revolve around him regardless of what he may think. You are the man that I am going to spend the rest of my life with and that will never change," she tells me

"How in the world could I ever be blessed with the most beautiful, smartest and sweetest woman ever," I tell her not knowing how I could be so lucky

"I don't know how could I be blessed with the most supportive, caring, understanding and loving man that a woman could ever be blessed with," she responds

"I guess we are both very lucky individuals," I tell her

"Well I know I am," she tells me

I knew then that I had my mind up about the conversation we were having earlier

"I want to have a child with you, so whatever that may mean; adoption or in fetor or even having a surrogate let's do it," I tell her

She nods at me excitedly

"But we will talk to Carlisle once this is all over and done with," I tell her

She nods and jumps on top of me and I drag her to the bed

"I guess you really are lucky," she tells me as she bite her button lip in a way that makes me have goosebumps, I mean if I could have goosebumps


	14. Chapter 14: Truth & Hope

Chapter 14: Truth & Hope

A/N: This is the second chapter of the night I hope you guys like. Just let me know what you think

Leah's POV

I mean i know that i wasn't truly being honest with Jerry and letting him know that having a child with him was very much a priority to me; i mean i know that i had told him that the doc was running a bunch of test of me but i didn't truly let him know how much it mean to me. I was asking him all those question because i wanted to know what he really wanted and i was hoping that it was the same thing i wanted.

But the truth was that I already knew in my head whether or not I could have a child or at least i thought i did the hard part was telling myself that the answer came with a lot of consequences and hardships but how wrong i ended being.

_A Few Days Before_

I had gone to talk to Carlisle in his office and asked him if there was anything that he could do

"So you really want to have a family?" he asks me

"Look I know that I haven't always been nice to your family but the truth is that over time with Jerry's help obviously I have seen how great of a family you guys really are. And I know now that Jerry is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want what you and Esme have; I want to have the same happiness that you two have," I tell him

"Thank you Leah for your kind words, I know that our children are not biologically ours but we love them just the same and I am especially glad that you have found such a great man like Jeremiah and I know that the two of you would make great parents. But I wish to warn you that your hopes need not be that high when it comes to matters like this. But nothing will be known until all the test are done and the results have come in," Carlisle tells me

"How long will it take to get the results of the tests?" I ask him

"A day, I will call in some favors at the hospital and gets the results as quickly as I can," he tells me

"Well lets get this started," I tell him trying to contain my excitement

"Okay, well will have to go to the hospital to run the tests," he tells me

I get up out of my chair as fast as I can and am out the door

I know that he is smiling, its nice to know that Carlisle actually gives a damn about me

I run right into Edward, in that instance I know that I can't help but think about the possibilities and how Edward now knows what Carlisle and me are going to do.

"I promise you that I will not say a word to anyone, I wish you nothing but the best and I hope that the results come out favorably," he reassures me

"Damn I really wanted to tell him off," I think to myself

He chuckles as he walks pass me and nods at Carlisle who now has his coat on and the car keys in his hands.

Once we get to the hospital and enter the E.R I see that Carlisle walks over to a nurse and they talk quietly, the lady smiles in my direction and walks over to me

"Hello I'm nurse Matthews its nice to meet you," the lady says to me and extends her hand out to me

I take her hand and gently shake it

"Hi nurse Matthews I'm Leah," I tell her

"Oh Dr. Cullen already told me your name and he told me that you are his cousin's girlfriend," she tells me

"Yes I am," I tell her. I guess this is the story that we are going to tell people; that Jerry is a cousin of the Cullens I mean he in no way looks like them, but I guess that all of the them have similar complexions because of the fact that they have paler skin than everyone else.

"Well I am going to take you to separate room where we will run all those test take you are going to take," she tells me

She leads the way to an private room on the other side of the hospital, I mean for a hospital in a small town its actually pretty big and it has all the technology that you would see in a big city one. I guess the Doc has donated a lot of money to this place cause I don't think that they're any other really rich people living in this town.

Nurse Matthews takes me into the room and goes over to the cabinet and takes out a hospital gown and hands it me. As I take all of my clothes off and put the gown on I see that she walks over to another cabinet and starts to take out several objects, I have no idea what they do but I guess it is what the Doc is going to use to check if I can have kids.

Then I see that she walks over to me with that thing that checks my vitals, I look at her while she does everything that she needs to do. She gives me the oddest look as gets the results, I shrug it off its become normal to me that people give me that look because of the fact that I am hardly normal. I mean normally I would practically rip her head off for looking at me that way but the truth is that this lady seems nice enough and I am sure that she has never seen vitals like mine.

She writes everything down on the chart when the Doc comes into the room no longer wear a coat, he is wearing his doctor's jacket.

She walks over to him and reviews the chart I tell that she is trying to convey how abnormal my charts are. He shrugs it off and tells her that it is normal for me and that he already knew that my charts would look like that. She gives him the oddest look and shrugs it off; I guess everyone in this hospital trust the Doc's words just like at home.

"Leah what we are going to do is check your ovaries, your hormone levels, and your uterus to see whether or not you have really gone through menopause," the doc tells me. I think that was more to the nurse than me, I already expected all this

"Oh my lord, you poor girl," the nurse tells me

She then walks over to and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder

"It's okay, I just wanted to see if I could have kids with my boyfriend. I mean I haven't really thoughts about having kids till now," I tell her

"Well he must be a very special man for you to think about having children with him," she tells me

I smile at her,

"He is, he is the greatest man I have ever met," I tell her

I am not lying about that Jerry really everything to me and so much more

I see that the doc is smiling at me so I return his smile with one of my own

'Well lets get to it," he tells me

It was cool of the doc to explain to me everything that he was doing I could see why he is such a great doctor he made me feel so comfortable even those I was being prodded and poked all over. I had to admit that there were a few times that it was really uncomfortable when certain objects that were very cold were in me. I don't know how long everything took but it really didn't feel that long, once we were done I saw that he handed all of the vials to the nurse and she walked out the door.

"I am going to step outside and finish my paperwork Leah. It will give you some time to get changed, I'll be outside when you are ready to leave," he tells me

"How did it look?" I ask him cause honestly I had no idea what that would entailed

"Well it actually looked pretty normal for a regular human, as to what that means in your case I wont know till tomorrow at the earliest," he tells me

I nod and he walks out of the room

"Well that's good right?" I ask myself

At least it wasn't like my organs weren't horribly deformed or anything like that so that's good news. That is something I can hold on to while I wait for the results to come in.

I got changed quickly and I walked outside and met Carlisle at the desk and saw that he handed the charts over to the desk nurse

"I have to go get my coat and keys from my office, I'll be back in a second," he tells me

I nod

He is not lying about being back in a second cause I only have my eyes elsewhere for a minute when I see that he has returned with his coat and car keys in hand

As soon as we get back to the mansion I see that Jerry in the clearing again training as he always does. But instead of being alone I see that he is training with Bella, he had told me before about the basic idea of what was going to happen during the battle. He would take on Alec and she would handle Jane; I remember when they came last time that both really young physically they looked like preteens but I am sure that they were much older. The problem I had with his plan was the fact that no one outside of the Volutri knew what his power was. I mean I knew that the little girl could shock you but I knew that since those powers didn't work on either Bella or Jerry that they would be fine. I mean I knew that Jasper was a capable fighter and could teach Bella battle tactics that it would be best if Jerry taught her since he would be fighting with her and it was best if they trained together; I know that's what I would do if I was fighting with Jerry or anyone else for that matter. It was good to see that at least someone was training Bella properly, I mean no offense but the last time she was going to be in a fight she wasn't given that much instruction in fighting.

Watching him train without his shirt on has me thinking very naughty thoughts, I know that both Edward and Jasper are looking at me; I know that Jasper feel the lust coming off of me and that Edward can read my thoughts. I don't give a shit that they know how I feel at the moment, is it my fault that I have a boyfriend that looks like that.

Edward and Jasper start laughing hysterically which causes Jeremiah and Bella to stop what they are doing. Jerry looks over at me and gives me a smile then goes back to work.

The next few days were weird I mean it was really strange when I heard Jerry asking Edward if he could get the keys to the cabin and that's where he would be until the battle came. Then I saw him looking around and seeing that all of the people that the Cullens asked to come last time where here now. I guess that Jerry didn't like being around a lot of people; I mean it makes sense, I mean his entire life was spent mostly by himself outside of his time here and in Ireland he never spent that much time in one place so he has never really been accustomed to large amounts of individuals in one confined place. And truth be told neither am I; this felt like a party to me, why would you have a party when all our lives are in danger I am come on. But whatever, I mean if it gets them ready to fight than its all good but I wish they weren't so dependent on Jerry and Bella. Carlisle and Esme had told them what he could do and how he had a plan to take on the Volutri. I remember those three Amazonian chicks from last time and I disturb me how they were looking at Jerry, like he was a piece of meat that they were willing to fight over. Even when Esme told them that he was with me the look on their face didn't change, geez horny bitches. At least their cousins from Alaska hide what they were thinking especially Tanya who I saw every now and again looking at him. I mean Jerry was obvious to those looks as he went on with his business. That dude Eleazar constantly wanted to talk to Jerry, he was so in awe with him about the fact that no ones powers work on him even his which was as the doc explained it to Jake that he could tell what powers vamps had. Jerry talked to him as he taught Bella some techniques about evading strikes from opponents.

_One day later_

I had been waiting impatiently for the doc to get the results; I was glad that even though Jerry was preoccupied with other things made me feel special. Each touch made me feel alive and when we made love it was great to feel that even though we were facing death in the eye he could give himself over to me the way he did it just felt great. He told me that he wanted to go outside to think a little, I was happy that he was really thinking about having a family with.

Not ten minutes after I heard a knock on the door, I opened it to see that the doc was there with a manila envelop in his hand

"Hello Leah, I have the results from your test," he says

"Come in come in," I tell him

"Is Jeremiah here, I think it would be best if he was here for this," the doc tells me

"No he is not and I prefer that I hear the results first I mean i want to know first before i tell Jerry if i can have a child or not. The truth is that i told him that i was getting all of these tests done but i didn't tell him how much it really meant to me to have a child and that if i can't i'd rather know first so i can have some time to process that fact and make peace with it before i let him know," I tell him

He nods

"Fair enough, this is your life Leah and I will as supportive as I can," he tells me

I smile and let him in the cabin. He walks over to a table near the kitchen and takes a seat; I follow suit and take a seat opposite of him. He takes out the contents of the envelop and begins to review the result, I know that I am practically bouncing off of the chair and willing to fight him over the results but I know that if I got a hold of the result I wouldn't know what to make of it.

"Hmmm," is all he can say

I roll my eyes

"Well?" I ask him after a while of no one saying anything

"Well there is good news and there is bad news," he says

"Okay good news first," I tell him

"Well you are not menopausal," he tells me

I'm in shock I don't know what to say, thankfully he just lets me stay silent I needed to process every eventually I am able to say something

"How is that possible?" I ask him

"Well that is the bad news, the reason why you have had no menstrual cycles and why you cannot have any children is because of your hormone levels," he responds

"What does that mean?" I ask him

"Because of what you are Leah your hormone levels are off the charts, they fluctuate so much that it has caused changes to your body. The reason that you are able to change into your wolf form is because of the abnormal level of hormones that you are able to tap into; remember it is because your hormones can alter your mood and you use your mood to help you change that has resulted in not having any periods and made you not able to bear any children, which is why you presumed that you were menopausal and couldn't have any children but in reality your ovaries and uterus are in perfect working conditions," he tells me

"So can I have kids? Is it possible" I ask him

"Yes you can, but not now," he tells me

"When?" I ask him excitedly

"You'll be able to have children when I able to bring you hormone levels to a constant level," he answers

"What will that do to me?" I ask him

"Well if I am able to stabilize your hormone level you will be able to have children," he tells me

"Wow, what will happen if I do get pregnant and my hormone levels start going crazy?" I ask them

"They wont because once you are pregnant you hormone levels will increase only to support the birth of your child and those hormone changes will stabilize themselves and I will be there to constantly make sure that there is nothing wrong the pregnancy," he tells me

"Will I ever be able to be a wolf again once I have the child?" I ask him

"The truth is that I don't know; the chances of your hormones levels coming back to where they are now is 50 – 50 at best but that's for a normal human and since you are what you are I would say that the possibility is better than 50% that you will be able in time to change into your wolf form and if you do will have hopefully have all of your abilities and the growth and aging process will be halted again," he answers

"Wow, what the treatment that I have to take?" I ask him

He smiles at me and then takes out a needle and a packet of pill, little white piss I remember from sex ed

"Birth control?" I ask him as I pick the pills up and examine them

"Yes before you ask I know that they stop you from having kids but they also help to sustain hormone levels. That is why I also brought this needle as well, because regular dosage of medication do not work on those of your kind so I am are going to double the average dosage so that it resembles that a woman twice your size," he tells me

I nod and then he injects the shot into to and I take two of the pills.

"When will you see if it is possible for me to have a child?" I ask him

"In a few weeks I hope but I will check your hormone levels the night before the battle I know that you will want to be apart of the fight and you have every right to do that but I want to make sure that any progress has been made and if it has than and your hormone levels are starting to stabilize I will level the decision up to you whether or not you fight along side of us," he tells me

"Wow, thank you so much. I can't believe that after all this time I was wrong about what was going on with my body," I tell him

"Don't worry about it; I am just happy that I can help in any way that I can. And don't worry about you not knowing what was going on, anyone could have made that mistake and its like you could go to a regular doctor and get these tests done because if you did they would have found about the irregularities that may come up," he tells me

He is right if I want to another doctor they probably would have found out about what I was and the less the human know the better. Thankfully we have doc to get these tests done cause obviously he is a vamp and there is nothing he hasn't seen or would be shocked by.

It was not long after the doc left that Jerry came home and I smelled Sam's scent on him; it is still a little weird for me to not to smell Jerry, it just smell like if it was just Sam and myself but in reality it was me and Jerry but Sam's scent was here but i digress. As he told me everything that had happened the happiness that I was feeling abruptly left me and I was full of resentment that I always felt when I thought about Sam and everything that happened. I was angry not because of what Sam had done to me in the past but because finally we I had moved on and was happy he decides to butt into my life and threaten my love by telling him that if he ever hurt me that he would kill Jerry, like he has any input in my life and how dare he threaten Jerry when it was him that hurt me. But whatever I'm done living my life in pain and am finally ready to move on with my life and hopefully that means having a family with Jerry

I turn my attention away from all those bad memories and focus on the gorgeous, wonderful man right in front of me.

As he tosses me on the bed and makes love to me I can feel the love radiating off of him. It is so easy to be in love with this man when he does what he does to me; he makes me feel so special even without having to say a word or make some giant gesture, it's the looks he gives me that shows me how much he cares about me.

As I lie in his arms and feel the coolness against the warmth of my body I notice how that action is indicative of our relationship; the balance that we bring to each other's lives, the hot and the cold. I am the fire and he is the ice, god do I sound corny or what?

I feel like watching chick flicks and hanging out Alice and talking about boys.

Just kidding, I would never do that but you get the point I feel some euphoria coarse through my body whenever I am around him. I kiss his stomach and I feel the coolness on my lips and place my head there. And I fall asleep and drift off toward the most beautiful dreams I ever thought I could and they all revolved around the hopes and dreams that I now had and how all of them revolved around him and the family we could have together.

I wake up to the smell of lasagna and chicken, it's the best tasting food this nose has ever smelt. I don't know if it's a dream or it's real but damn does it smell good. I open my eyes and see that Jerry isn't in the bedroom I'm laying with my stomach on the bed. My eyes are closed because I don't have the strength to open them. But the fly open once the scent hits me harder than it did before and I am wide awake.

I see that Jerry is placing a plate on the dinner table and then grabs a cup and fills it up some wine

Our eyes meet and he gives me a huge smile

"Morning sleep head or should I say good night," he tells me

I look over to the window and see that it's dark outside

He walks over to me and kisses me passionately

"What's all this?" I ask him

"Well we have three days before the fight and I wanted to have dinner cooked for you each night. And before you say anything I wanted to do this for you; I want you to have no doubts about how I feel about you or where we are as a couple,' he tells me

"I have never had any doubts about your feelings or where we are at as a couple; I think that Is what has gotten me through all the danger we have had to face together, that when its all over and done with I have to come home to," I tell him

Wow how far I have gone in such a short amount of time

"Fair enough so we will just chalk this up to the fact that I wanted to cook a meal for my girlfriend," he tells me

I smile at him and take a bite of my food

"This so fucking delicious," I tell him or at least I try to cause I have food in my mouth

"I'm glad you like it," he tells me with a huge grin on my face

I smile back at him and I continue to eat

"Aren't you hungry, it's been a few days since you fed?" I ask him

'I already ate, while the food was in the oven I went out and fed, I mean I didn't go far so that I could feed and easily get back in time so that I could make sure that the food wouldn't burn," he tells me

We just sit and happily look at each other

"God, I love this man," I think to myself


	15. Chapter 15: One More Day

Chapter 15: One More Day

A/N: Thank you all for your kind words and thank you even to those who have read my story and yet have given me your input, the fact that you were willing to read my little story is satisfaction enough for me. I do hope that you like what I have written and yet like I have always said if you don't like what I have written review it and let me know you're thoughts and I try my best to make it a story that everyone enjoys. Well the fact is that this is the last chapter before the battle. The story will have multiple POV's to show everyone's thought leading into the battle itself. By the way if anyone I and I mean anyone could tell me what Alec's power is that would be great and even if no one does just PM and send in your suggestions to what his power could be. Please I am asking, nay begging you to do this for me. So drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Leah's POV

The last couple of days have been tense to say the least; the only person that had remained normal at all was Jerry I mean he was use to this kind of situations. In the last few days I had learned more about his time in the C.I.A than I would ever need to know; he told me that it was best that I did know everything so that I would never have any lingering questions about his past. I mean it didn't change how I felt about him nothing would but the truth was that I got an insight into how much he changed from his time as a human till now when he was a vampire. And it was always good to hear his voice while he was making me dinner; I mean my mom taught me how to cook when I was younger but Jerry was more like a chef and I couldn't get but think that he actually liked to cook I know that he never came out and said it but I think that it reminded him of his mom and the time that they spent together. You could hear it in his voice whenever he talked about her; I know that he was so in awe of his mother. And that not having the chance to talk to her and be around her has really been hard. I promised myself that when this is all done with and if we survived that I would make sure that him and me went to L.A and see his mother and sister.

But that would only come if we made it through of all this; I hate the fact that I am starting to worry but the fact is that beyond tomorrow I don't know if any of us will make it. Yea I have faith in those with us, I mean of what I have seen from the members of the Volutri and what those with us can do I know that it will be a fair fight but in any fair fight there is the chance that someone could lose their life and if anyone I loved loss their life I don't know how I would handle myself.

The only negative aspect of all of the Cullens' friends being here is the fact that all of the wolves have been on edge. I know that since what happened with the Volutri strengthen the bonds of the treaty that we have with the Cullens but the fact is that only them, the vamps from Alaska and Jerry feed off of animals the rest don't. Again the doc asked all of them if they could feed outside of the state and they were all nice enough to comply with the request it still boils my blood that human life is being taken away but I have to be okay with it because if I wasn't I would be condemning us to death and I will never do that. I have to believe that this is the lesser of two evils and that them being here and them being good fighters means that we have a chance to survive.

These are the things that I think about when I am not with Jerry; I hated not being with him when so much was on the line. I had the cabin all to myself and I was in the living room eating some cereal and watching TV. Jerry was our with Bella and a few others were training; I was trying to hide the fact that I was trying to rest as much as I could because of what the doc told me so I just told Jerry that I was tired and wanted to rest and he was cool with it he even told me that I should just rest until the fight. I love having a boyfriend that actually cares about my well being; I never thought that would happen in my life. I mean even when I was with Sam I didn't have that; the relationship work on his time line, and that was even before he first changed it was puppy love I worshiped the ground he walked on and I paid the price for it. But with Jeremiah it's different; somehow we just fit, somehow we are equal. I mean sure he is willing to give me whatever I want but the truth is that I would do the same for him. I couldn't say the same thing about Sam and I; but I am now at peace with the time I have spent with Sam. I was a child and I know that he was a child, hell he is still a child but what happened happened and we both grew from that experience. He found Emily and there are in love and I found whom I was supposed to find and I wouldn't trade Jerry for anyone and I know that he wouldn't either. Yeah there is no pain like the pain that occurs with breaking up with your first love but the fact is that most people do stay with there first love their entire lives and that your first love is not your last love.

The doc had come by too and checked in on me, he had said that he was going to take a vial of my blood along with some other things and that he would be back later to give me the results of the test. I tired not to worry myself about it, I knew that worrying myself to death wouldn't help anyone.

I put the bowl on the table on the living room and lay down on the couch and nod off

Jeremiah's POV

After I had gotten done making the final preparations with Bella, Jacob and a few others I decided that I should go back to the cabin to check on Leah; it was strange to me that she was willing to pass up training for the fight in order to stay back and rest. I mean I didn't mind at all, I am glad that she is conserving her strength for the fight; I need her to be at her peek form for tomorrow. Everything was set, I had told Bella how to content with Jane; the goal was to use her arrogance and anger against her and force her into a one on one battle where I was confident that she would be able to dispose of Jane quickly. The role of the pack in the battle is to keep the rest of the guard off of us and that is why I had Jacob train with Bella and myself so that he could get a feel for how we would fight; that is where the frustration of not being able to be seen set in because I had to explain how I fought instead of showing them. They were all good fighters so teaching them battle techniques was pretty easy and them being teachable was an added plus.

As soon as I got back to the cabin I saw that Leah was sleeping on the couch; I smiled at the sight, the fact that I come home to that at night is incredible and if we go on to live forever or even for several decades than I will use that time to show her everyday how much I love and appreciate her for being with me. I know that it must be so hard for her to be around me when so much of my life is wrapped around death and fighting.

I let out a sigh and walk over to the closet and take out a blanket and lay it on top of her then I turn off the TV and walk into the bedroom and take a shower. Once I am done I walk back into the living and see that she is still sleeping peacefully. I walk into the kitchen and decide that I should probably start making dinner for her. Yesterday I had Esme and Alice stock up the fridge so that we would have food for at least a few weeks until the house was bought and decorated; I had Esme make Alice promise her that she would not spoil the beans to Leah and let her know that I had bought for me and Leah. That's what they were doing on the last day before the battle; they had gone to their lawyers, it was someone that they had gone to before, I don't remember his name but they told me he was a nice enough guy even though he was afraid of Jasper for some weird reason. Esme told me that she needed to get all the paperwork in order before I could sign it; she said that even though I would be paying a little more up front it was for the best because I would own the house outright and all I would be paying is utilities and anything else that me and Leah would want.

"Look I know that I should be worried about all of this and I should want to spend my last day with my family but I need to get my mind off all of this and doing this for you will help me do this. Also by bring Alice with me and then going to buy all kinds of furniture and supplies that you will need will make her happy and I think that we need a little bit of happiness right about now," she told me

I couldn't deny Esme anything, she was such a loving person and making her happy in anyway is something I could be proud of.

So I started making duck, it was something I had never made but I looked up a recipe online and decided that if we weren't going to live pass tomorrow than I would make tonight a night that she wouldn't remember.

I had closed the door to the kitchen so I could make sure that she wouldn't wake and mess up my little plan; wait I am that much of a devious individual? I don't think so, but I could be wrong. Anyways I spend the next few hours cooking while checking up on Leah every so often just to make sure. Once everything was done, I changed into a suit and I woke Leah up.

"Wake up princesa," I whispered in her ear

She started to groan and eventually she opened her eyes and they met mine, she gave me the sweetest smile that she has ever given me and cupped my cheek with her hand

"I took some Spanish in high school and I know that you just called me princess," she says in a low tone

"I did," I tell her

"Aww I'm your princess," she response

"I thought you knew that," I tell her back

"Yea I knew but it is always nice to hear it, but why did you wake me up?" she asks me

"Well I decided that if tonight is the last night we spend together than I might as well make it a good one so I decided to cook you a gourmet meal and dress in my fanciest clothes," I tell her

She looks at what I am wearing and smiles at me

"Well you do look for very good in that suit, its an awful shame that by the end of the night you won't be wearing it," she tells me with a mischievous smile

"Wow you're really upfront about it aren't you?" I ask her, I so didn't expect that response from her

"Well I am a very honest person," she responds

"And I love you for that," I tell her and then I lean in and kiss her

"What's on the menu for tonight?" she asks me

"Well the main course is duck along with a salad and some soup," I tell her

"You made me a duck?" she asks me

"Yea," is all I can tell her.

"Wow, no one has ever made me a duck," she tells me

"There is always a first for everything," I tell her

She smiles and gets up; I would tell her to change but she looked so damn good in her pajamas that I wouldn't have the heart to tell her to change out of them

I can tell that she noticed my stares

"It wont be long before you have me out of these either," she tells me

"Is that all you think about?" I ask her

"Yea but you also love that about me too," she responds

I would say no but I don't want to sound like a lair

We walk into the kitchen but there is knock on the door

"How about you go into the kitchen and I'll get the door," she tells me

I nod and plant a kiss on her lips and she walks towards the door

It's a second before I hear her voice

"Jerry its just Carlisle, I'm gonna step outside for a second to talk to him; get dinner started and I'll be right back," she tells me

"Okay," I respond and with that I begin serving her dinner and waiting for her to come back

Carlisle's POV

I had gone to the cabin where Jeremiah and Leah Clearwater were staying in order to gather some more data on Leah. I started to see that there was some progress to report but I wanted to be sure; it had only been two days but with the dosage that I was giving Leah I knew that there was a chance that there would be progress.

With the blood I had taken I went to the hospital and began to inspect her hormone levels and compared them to her levels before the medication that I gave her and those from the last few days.

This is what I would be doing my last day before the battle; I knew that I needed something to work that would keep my mind off of everything that I could lose. I would have spent my time with my lovely wife but she told me that she and Alice would be out all day doing this favor for Jeremiah and Leah. It was strange how this man had intertwined so easily into the lives of my family and friends. He had such a charismatic way about him that reminded me of the way that Jasper describe his time as a human but it was different somehow because it was not an ability that he possessed he is just genuinely a good man who cares about us all and now I think of him as extended member of our family and him being with Leah means that he is going to be around for a long time. Maybe that's why I am doing because I have seen the pain that girl carries around and I have seen the change in her life since he has been around and I may say that it has been a positive one.

I found that her hormone levels were indeed leveling off and have become stable enough for her to have children and that it was very possible that she was pregnant but the pregnancy was obviously in the early stages and that It would be another few weeks before I would be able to accurate determine whether or not she was in fact pregnant. But the problem was that I had my suspicions that if Leah had changed into her wolf form that she would heighten her chances of prematurely terminating the pregnancy. The problem is that I know that she is a very prideful person and by telling her that by being in the battle tomorrow is a hard thing to ask of her especially when so many of those that she cares about are putting their lives on the line.

As soon as I got the results from the last test I made my way back towards the mansion and quickly went to the cabin to talk to Leah

I knock on the door

"I hate having this conversations with patients," I tell myself

"Doc what's up?" she asks me

"I have the results of the latest test," I tell her

"Oh," she says

She says something into the cabin, I take it that she and Jeremiah were about to sit down for dinner and she walks me outside closing the door behind her.

"Well," she says with a look that is a mixture of excitement and dread

"The results are good, actually they are very good. I can't describe it; in the last three days your hormone levels have actually stabilized. I don't know if it is the dosage amount or just the reaction that you personally are having to the medication but your hormone levels are stabilized to the point where you have been able to have children for the last few days and I am not positive but I think that you are pregnant," I tell her

She jumps into my arms and hugs me with all of her strength

"I will not be able to tell you definitively for another few weeks or so but my assumption is that if you are pregnant than the rate of the pregnancy will be accelerated due to the fact that you are a shape shifter and that Jeremiah is a vampire and when Bella was pregnant with Reneesmee that her pregnancy was quicker than the average human," I tell her

"I figure that something like that would happen," she tells me

"But there is a condition to which I as your doctor will alert you to," I tell her

She lets go of me and takes a step back

"Okay," she says in a more somber tone

"If you fight or even change into your wolf form it will potentially hurt your chances of carrying your baby to term if you really are pregnant," I tell her

"Wow, really but I thought on the average woman you wouldn't be able to tell whether or not they are pregnant?" she asks me

"Well Leah you are not an average woman so these kinds of matters will work a little different for you and it is my belief that because of your healing ability that it has sped up the pregnancy cycle," I tell her

She doesn't say anything she just gives me this hopeful and happy look on my face

"Yes but the truth is that by changing into your wolf form or even elevating your stress and anger levels it would in my opinion cause your hormone level to fluctuate and it you would not be able to control it. I am not saying that we couldn't try again after the fight but the truth is that I told know if your body would be able to successfully handle another round of medication and I don't know if you would be able to have children," I tell her

I know its something that is hard but the truth is that she needed to know the potential dangers

"Well thank you for letting me know," she tells me

She gives me another hug and walks back into the house

I then slowly make my way back towards the mansion eventually making my way toward the master bedroom. I see that my beautiful wife looking around the room for something so I go and sit on the bed and take my shoes off

"What's wrong my love?" she asks me

"I just told Leah that she is pregnant with Jeremiah's child," I respond without looking at her

"Oh, well that's great news I mean I know she had always been fearful that she was menopausal but to hear that she isn't is something to celebrate," she tells me

"But it means that she will not be able to fight tomorrow she can't even change into her wolf form," I respond

"Oh my I would never want to be put in that position," she tells as she walks over to the bed and wraps an arm around me. It comforts me a little but it still hurt that I had to be the one to tell her.

That's how I spent potentially the last night I ever have on this earth, yes it is with my wife but I wish that it was under better circumstances.

Leah's POV

I had just heard the news that I have wanted to hear for so long but it came with a price that I wasn't sure that I wanted to pay. I wasn't sure how selfish I was going to be

I went back into the cabin and I knew that I had to tell Jeremiah

I went into the kitchen and I saw that Jerry had everything ready and was giving me a smile

I didn't have the heart to tell him, I knew I was being a jerk but I just couldn't put that on him I couldn't force him to make that decision. I knew what I had to do and I just didn't know what he would think of me.

Jeremiah's POV

Everything had gone well she loved the dinner that I made for her and that night we made love. It was a little different though, it felt like she wanted me more than I could have ever imagined. Usually there was a lot more passion to our lovemaking but this was like she was looking for tenderness in our embrace, she wanted to take her time. I mean it was all the same to me, I always gave her all of myself and I knew that she did the same for me. After we were done and she was laying in my arms I felt that her body was very tense

"I think that tonight I am going to go home and spend some time with my mom and Seth; tomorrow is a very big day and none of us know whether or not we will make it so I want to know that I have made my peace with my family," she tells me

I look up and nod; as much as I wanted to be with her tonight I knew that it was probably for the best if she spent time with Sue and her brother. She got ready fast and before she left she spent some time in my arms and we share the tenderest kiss that two individuals could ever have. And she left in the car that Carlisle was letting us borrow if we needed it and made her way back to the reservation.

I looked back at the cabin and knew that I wouldn't be able to stay there alone tonight that without Leah being there it would be a hollow existence and I knew that it would be best for my sanity if I spent these possible last moments with my friends and family so I made my way to the mansion.

When I went inside the mansion I saw that everyone was hanging around; Liam was playing cards with Emmett and Jasper while Alice was picking out color designs with Esme. I heard Edward and Bella playing upstairs with Jacob and Reneesmee.

I see Carlisle come down the stairs and he gives me the strangest look but then walks over to Esme and Alice and sits with them. I shrug it off and nudge Liam until he decides to deal me into the game. After a few hours of playing I decided that it is best if I go feed so that my strength is all the way up. The decision is even made easier by the fact that a group of allies have come back from feeding and its time for another group to go feed and the only people that are left are myself, Carlisle, Esme and Alice. We all get up and make our way into the forest. The entire time that we are in the forest and feeding I feel strange glances coming from Carlisle, usually I would brush it off but this is Carlisle for Christ's sake he never gives anyone these types of looks.

"What's going on Carlisle?" I ask after I dispose of a elk

"What do you mean?" he asks me in return

"Carlisle the last few hours you have given me strange looks," I tell him

He looks down and then to Esme who nods at him, this is really starting to confuse me

"Have you spoken with Leah?" he asks me

"Not really I mean I made her dinner and then we made love; she said that she wanted to spend potentially her last night with Seth and her mother," I tell her in response

"Oh I see," he tells me

But before I am able to question him further I see that a wolf is running towards me and by the looks of it it is Seth and he has something attached to him.

He changes back into his human form and walks over to us

"I need to talk to you," he tells me

"What's going on Seth?" I ask him

He takes me over to a tree; I see that he has a letter in his hands

"Can you tell me why Leah came home crying," he tells me

"I don't know what you're talking about; what happened to Leah?" I ask him

I guess the look on my face tells him that I don't know what he is talking about because he softens up and becomes less tense

"She hugged me and my mom a lot and was crying she wouldn't tell us what was going on, she packed a bunch of her clothes together and left the house without saying anything but that she loved us and that I needed to give this letter to you but only after she had been gone for a few hours. My mom was really worried and told Leah that she didn't need to leave like this all Leah said was that it was for the best and that she was going to be okay," he tells me

He hands me the letter and I take it from her hand, I open it and begin to read the letter she has written me

_My Dearest Love,_

_You cannot know how much you mean to me, you are my heart my soul my everything and it saddens me that I will not be out there with you tomorrow. It will too painful if I do so I have decided that it is for the best that I leave tonight. I pray that you are not upset with me for doing this and I hope that you are not angry with Seth, he knows nothing of my intentions and it would be wrong to blame him for something that he had no part in. Please look out for him tomorrow, he is the best little brother that a sister could ever ask for and I would die a little if something would ever happen to us. Know that I will love you until the day that I die and that my heart will always be your. You are my soul mate, you are the person that completes me and makes me whole and happy no one else could ever make me as happy as you have in the time that we have been together. I know that I am taking the cowards way by not telling you what has prompted me to leave all of the people that I love in their time of need but if you need to know you should ask Carlisle and he will tell you everything that you will need to you. Know that I am doing this for me, for you, for the family we could have together and that if I was with you tomorrow that I would gladly die for you but now I have too much to lose if I did. I am not a religious person but I will pray that all of you especially you Jeremiah make it though tomorrow and if you do, you will find me that the motel that stay ate when we went to Vancouver._

_Your Love,_

_Leah_

I sigh out a cough and look over to Seth, I hand him the letter and he quickly reads it

"She said that she had to leave and that you would know why," I tell him

He looks down

"Carlisle, the truth please I am begging you," I plead

"I know that she told you that she was running a bunch of test to see whether or not she could get pregnant," he tells me

I nod

"Are you telling me that she is able to have children with me," I respond back

"I am telling you much more than that Jeremiah; yes her hormone levels have stabilized but it is my belief that Leah is pregnant with your child and that by elevating her stress levels or changing into her wolf form would more than likely terminate the pregnancy and that is why she has probably left because she knew that if she stayed that she would fight alongside all of us and hurt any chance of her having children," he tells me

"I'm going to have a child,' is all I can say

"Yes Jeremiah but you have to focus, there is a fight tomorrow that you have to prepare for and that if you want to live pass tomorrow and see Leah and maybe your child that you need to have your complete attention on what is to come," he tells me

I nod but I know that my heart which is long gone because it is with a beautiful but at the moment stubborn woman on the highway on her way to Canada. And if I ever wanted to see her alive that I would need to do what I was bred to do and that is killed and kill often. 


	16. Chapter 16: Tomorrow?

Chapter 16: Tomorrow?

A/N: Well this is the chapter in which the battle itself happens, I toyed around with a lot of ideas as to the battle itself and the story itself would conclude and I think I have found something that I am happy with. Thank you to all who have stayed with the story and haven't actually torn me apart for writing a bad story. And thank you to Ari11990 for informing me about Alec's power thank you.

Jeremiah's POV

I just needed to be alone everyone tired to comfort but I didn't want to hear it, I just wanted to be on my own away from the world away from the pain. It was the only way that I would be able to make it to the battle; I knew that if I didn't do this than I wouldn't be able to stop myself from running after Leah and Carlisle I needed to focus myself; so much depended on me being able to fight later today, so many lives depended on me, so many people that I cared about. Maybe that's why Lele left because maybe she knew that if she stayed I wouldn't be able to fight knowing that she was pregnant with my child, knowing that I would be forcing her to fight along side of me because I know that I would be willing to give up my life in order saved those who I care about. Because the trust is that tomorrow would bring a future to will be unknown to all of us it didn't mattered which side came out victorious.

As I lay against the tree nearest to where we made love for the first time all I could think about was the possible future that was in store for me. You would think that it would give me peace and happiness but the truth is that all it makes me feel is fear; I am so afraid not for myself but for Leah, she is all alone without those who love her. I may not like it or even comprehend it but I can't fault her for making a decision that she felt was for the best. The only thing that is keeping me going at the moment is the fact that when I am done destroying the only form of hierarchy that 90 percent of the vampire population has ever known that I will run after her.

I don't even acknowledge when I feel a shift in the wind and smell a familiar scent

"What do you want Maggie? I told everyone that I wanted to be alone," I tell her as she sits down next to me

"Well I'm not everyone alright, I know you better than anyone here and I know that right now you need me to be here," she tells me

I sigh; I'm not in the mood to argue with her

"Look its obvious that I don't like the girl, she has what I want and desire," she says

I look at her

She looks down at her hands

"She has your heart and that is something that I have to get use to. Look I hate what that bitch has done to you; she has left you at your time of need," she states

"Do you even want to go there with me," I shout back

"No, let me finish," she whispers

I calm myself down

"I don't and I don't mean to make you angry but you have to look at this from an objective perspective," she tells me

"I'm not going to be objective about all of this and I'm not going to let you talk about her that way. I don't you think I would never let make an inane decision, don't you think that I would have stopped her if I knew what she going to do but can't you see I will not blame her for that," I retort

"Why not she left you and she left you knowing that she possibly carrying your child," she tells me

"Enough, I am done trying to justify her to you," I tell her as I get up from the tree and begin walking in the other direction

"No am just trying to play devil's advocate god damn it, no one else is willing to do it so it might as well be me," she shouts at me

I stop and turn in her direction

"Devil's advocate? Are you fucking kidding me? You are not trying to do anything but annoy me and trust me you are doing a job of it," I tell her

"It's the truth and before you go on and tell me that I am only doing this because I am trying to get you back that's wrong even if I did I know that you wouldn't come back to me. For some ungodly reason you love that girl, you love her even though she walked out on you, you love her even though she is willing to let you go out and die today," she tells me

I growl at her

She gives me this frighten look that I have never seen from her, so I relax and give her a weak smile

"I'm sorry I did that, you didn't deserve that and I know that you only have my best interest at hear but you have to understand that I love her, I am deeply and utterly fucking in love with her. She is my air and while you know that I care for you deeply; I have to be honest, she is my soulmate, the reason that I exist," I tell her

"I know I know, I don't need to be reminded about it; trust me everyone notices the way you look at the girl. You're lucky that you don't leave a scent because trust me everyone knows that if you did then your scent would be all over her," she darkly chuckles

"Ha ha ha," I sarcastically tell her

"Look we have another two hours before the Volutri show, since you eliminated Felix it has been easier for us to track their paths without the fear of being caught so Jasper and Peter thought it would be best if they traveled into the path of the Volutri and hid while they past them and relay their location to us. The last report that we got was that they were entering into Washington at a slow and deliberate pace. The guard is really amp for a battle according to Jasper who says that their emotions are all over the place and the fury is increasing," she tells me

"Okay then enough moping we need to get everyone to together and ready," I tell her

We begin running towards to the Cullens' mansion and once we get there we see that everyone is in the living room. I guess they have all been waiting for me

"The clearing, right?" I ask Alice as I walk through the door

She nods

I start barking out orders, "alright everyone let's go, Alice you call Jasper and Peter and tell that they need to get back to the clearing as fast as they can. Jacob I need you to change into your wolf form and contact Sam and tell him to get the wolves to the location."

Everyone start to flu out of the house I see that Reneesmee is that not here

"Where's your daughter?" I ask Edward and Bella

"She is with Charlie and Sue, we felt it was best that she stay out of this," Bella tells me

I nod

I see that Edward gives me a concerned look

"I'll be fine let's just go," I tell him

With that everyone is out of the house and I close the door behind me

I walk down the steps and see that everyone expect for Jacob has left

I try to walk towards the area where the clearing is located but Jacob gets in my way

"Can I help you Jacob?" I ask him

"Look Carlisle told me what's going on and I wanted to see if you're okay," he tells me

"I'm fine I just want to get this over with so that I can go after the woman I love," I tell him

"I understand that I get it but let me give you some advice; I want you to let Leah come to you, she is stubborn as hell I know that better than anyone else in this world and as much as I know that she wants you to go after her and that you want to go after her you need her to come to you. Its for the best, trust me its not that I don't want you two to be together; you have made her happier than I have ever seen her and that goes back to even when Leah was with Sam but she needs to do this on her own so that she feels that she is making this choice and not being forced into it," he tells me

"Alright lets say that I go along with this bullshit plan of yours and don't go after her won't she just think that I don't want her and that I don't want to see her anymore," I tell him

"She won't because I will go tell her myself so that it doesn't appear like you don't want to be with her anymore," he tells me

"I'll think about it, that's all I am giving you. Now go change into you wolf form and communicate with Sam," I tell him

He sighs and goes into the forest, I see him come back out and see that he has changed and has begun to run in the direction of the clearing.

I growl at the top of my lungs and begin to run myself

As I make it to the clearing I see that everyone is there and the wolves are on the borderline between the forest and the clearing itself. We are in the set formation but we still need Jasper and Peter to arrive, they are two of our strongest fighters and I have made it known that if I should perish during battle that they will take orders from Jasper who I have made my second in command.

I am glad that it is not 5 minutes later that I see Jasper and Peter run to us

"They are coming," Jasper shouts to us

I nod my head

I get on one knee and close my eyes; I grab a patch of grass and dirt from the ground. I bring it to my nose and breathe it in. I sense that everyone is staring at me not knowing what I am doing. This is a battle technique that I have accustomed to using, it has never given me any kind of advantage during battle but the truth is that it has always given me comfort that somehow am I able to get a real feel for the battle.

With my hand still on the ground, I sense a shift in the environment

"They're here," I tell everyone with my eyes still closed

"Yea and there is a lot of them, it looks like they have added to the guard," Edward tells me

"Yes it would seem as though you are correct," I tell him as I get up and survey the Volutri who are marching into the clearing.

"This morning eat hearty for tonight wee dine in hell," I yell

"I love that movie," Emmett responds

I turn around and face everyone

"I know that all of you have different reasons for being here and fighting along side of us and I thank you for standing along side of myself and the Cullens you have honored us with how much you are willing to put on the line for us but the truth is that we are all unified by one fact by one notion that we are all fighting for maintain our way of life. That they have gone unchecked for far too long and that they have gotten drunk with power and it is time that they be the ones who cower in the face of a force that is far larger than they have ever face. Everyone has come to fight for what they think is right, remember defend yourselves at all time; watch each others backs, take your queue for the wolves, work in unison and never allow yourself to be cornered by multiple combatants," I tell everyone

I start to here growl coming from everyone

"They are ready," I think to myself

I smile with content

I turn my head slightly and nod

I see that Bella nods in response and hugs Edward before stepping forward to the point where her and myself are standing side by side.

We begin to walk forwards to the guard while everyone stays behind, I look over to the forest and I nod my head towards the wolves, they all run in unison and follow our every step.

Jacob told me that when I explained to him the role of the wolves in the fight; he told me that they are munching at the bit to finally get into a brawl with vampires that they can fight and that me serving up the guard for them is going to be like Christmas for them and that all of them are excited about this even Sam even though he wouldn't open state how appreciative he is towards me about giving them the first shot at the guard. And that without Jane and Alec in their way it will be a straight up fight and that is something that they have been looking forward to for a long time. And when I told him "leave no prisoners," he gave me the greatest smile I have ever seen from a person.

"Are you ready?" I ask Bella

"Yes Jeremiah I am," she tells me

We walk a few paces forward to the point where are in the middle of the clearing; our forces are on one side and the Volutri are marching towards us. We finally see smell their scents as they round the corner, not a few minutes later do we finally see the first wave of the guard which are led by Alec and Jane. Eventually Aro, Caius and Marcus come into our line of sight at the end of the large group. Carlisle had told me that their wives had come with them when they came for Reneesmee but this time was different because there was no wives, no witnesses just them and the guard. Under normal circumstances anyone of us would have been frightened by the sight but this was different we all knew what we had signed up for and the fear was a luxury that no of us had anymore.

I suppose I should be happy that war was upon on me, that I was doing what I was bred and trained to do. But the truth was that I was bored with all this, I would have openly welcomed death if it weren't for her. So I did what I knew I had to do to survive and that is to push all of the thought and emotions that revolved around her; the problem was that I know that it would leave me empty and hollow, but maybe that's what I needed because the moment I did all that came out of me was a blood thirsty scream.

The entire guard immediately stopped dead in their tracks and stared at me with obvious fear. The only individuals who didn't even seemed to be fazed by me was Aro and the rest of the elders who continue to walk towards us without a frazzled look on their faces.

Immediately my eyes meet Aro's and he gives me a smile, a friendly smile at that.

The guard stare at the elders as they walk pass them at a regular pace; they look around at each other and eventually they continue their walk towards us but this time its faster so that they can get ahead of the elders for the sake of protection.

Eventually Aro raises his hand the guard stops

"Well trained dogs," I think to myself, which causes me to smile

Aro and Caius takes a few steps forward and stop, immediately Jane and Alec rush towards their side and then they begin to walk towards me and Bella.

I hear the growl that coming from Edward and Jacob, I make eye contact with them and this seems to calm them down a bit. They both nod in my direction and I turn my attention back to the group that's coming towards us.

Eventually they stop a few yards away from us and me and Aro make eye contact, then he turns his attention to Bella

"Dearest Bella it is good to see you again," he tells her

"Aro," is all that Bella says in response

"Bella Bella is that the way you greet honored guest, we are friends and you treat me like I am an enemy," he tells her

"No friend of mine would come to kill all those that I love," she spits at him

"We have come to kill you dearest one, we have only come to talk and clear up all this mess," he states

I can't help but roll my eyes at his statement

"Then why aren't the wives or any witnesses with you? Why is it only the guard?" she asks him

"Because the wives felt that it was best if someone stayed in Volutra just in case someone came looking for aid," he responses

"And as for any witnesses, well this was a spur of the moment decision to come see your family. Aro told me that he regretted our visit last time and that he wanted to come on better circumstances," Caius tells us

I grunt in response

"And you must be young Jeremiah, I have been looking forward to meeting you for such a very long time," Aro tells me

"Yeah I have been told that," I response

"Ah yes Demetrius, I cared for him deeply he was like a son to me and it sadden me greatly to learn that he perished recently. You wouldn't happen to know what happened that would cause his demise?" he asks me

"Yea, I ripped his head off and set him on fire," I shout back

"Watch your tone in front of the masters," Jane tells me

"Or what?" I ask

Before Jane can respond to my words Aro looks over to him little pet and she calms down, just my luck.

"That will be enough Jeremiah, lets stop all this mess. It is time that you take your place at our side and eventually you will succeed us when we deem that it is our time to step down from our position of power. You can even take that girl with you, what is her name? Ah yes Maggie and she will be your wife and you two will guide our group into the next generation where me and Caius have no doubt that it will be a prosperous time for the Volutri," Aro tells me

"Thanks but I think that am going to have to turn you down your little offer, it just doesn't appeal to me," I tell him

"I think you have us mistaken young one, you don't not have a say in the matter. You will take your place at our side and you will soon discover that it was always meant to be. You have been such a project for me and I will not let all of our work go for not, we have been a part of your life ever since you joined the human military and began to rise through the ranks," he tells me

"Look old man, I don't know whether I should be flattered or disgusted by the thought that you seemed to have invested a lot of your time and resources into my training but the fact is that I will not join you and there is nothing you can do to force me to do anything," I tell him

"Jane my dear would you please teach young Jeremiah his place," he tells her

I begin to smile

I can tell that Jane is trying as hard as she can to use her little trick on me but after a minute or so she begins to become frustrated

"I can't master; Edward's bride must be stopping me, but it feels different," she tells him

"That's because I am not shielding him," Bella tells her

Jane and Aro look at her with shocked looks

"Alec my dear will you use your wonderful power on this disrespectful pleasant," he tells him

The boy nods his head and then turns his focus to me and cocks his head to the left

I begin to laugh at the frustration that is starting set on his face

"You should know that no ability whether it is mental or physical works on me, Felix learned the error of that mistake when he tried to track but me but couldn't even touch me," I tell Aro

"What are you talking about?" he asks me

"You haven't noticed that your little hound dog has come back to you," I tell him

"You killed my Felix," is all Aro can say

"Yea, I guess he didn't agree with your little choice and came to take care of the problem himself so that he and your two runts would succeed you," I tell him

"We thought he had abandoned his family, we thought that he didn't love us anymore," he states but I think he is talking to himself more than anyone else

"Nope, I just killed him and I enjoyed every minute of it. I took so much pleasure in the fact that me killing one of your little fucking puppets would make you angry and here we are not even a few yards away from each other. We are within fighting distance, so the question is what are you going to do about it?" I ask him

He looks up at me and gives me a menacing look, which causes me to smile

"Enough of this, my children it is time that we eliminate the threat to our very existence," he shouts to the rest of the guard

"Now," I shout towards the wolves

I see that the wolves has gotten in formation a few paces behind Aro and Caius blocking the rest of the guard who have begun to make their way towards us.

"No, your precious guard won't be at your disposal, if you really want to get rid of all of us than you are going to need to get your hands dirty," I tell him

My plan is going is nicely I think to myself, because the fact is that the guard and Aro and Caius for that matter are too concerned with the wolves and me and Bella that they have not noticed that all the vampires behind us are gone.

The guard doesn't know what has hit them because they are attacked from behind, a second later the wolves descend and they begin to aid in the destruction of the guard.

Aro, Caius, Jane and Alec look on in horror as their little "family" is being destroyed and they couldn't do anything to stop it. Especially Jane and Alec who are unable to help the rest of their friends because it would be condemning their master to their fucking deaths.

Oh you were wondering how a giant group of vampires would be able to move without being noticed by a group of well-trained soldiers.

Carlisle had informed me that the leader of the Amazonian clan had the ability to create illusions of the mind so while me and Bella were talking to Aro I had her create the illusion that they were still there but in truth they had moved behind the rest of the guard.

Its not long after that large puffs of smoke start reaching the sky, I saw that some of the wolves were injuries to the point where they were unable to continue fighting but that we had suffered no causalities, no one on our end had died. Career generals would have been impressed with our battle formations.

Only Marcus and a few other guard members were left; because of the fact that Marcus was a member of the Volutri I felt that it was best if Jacob and Edward worked together to eliminate him and so they did.

Its odd thing to see an immortal that has never had to fear anyone or anything visibly shaken, it was like a large cold shiver went up his back. Our eyes meet and I give him the biggest smile I could ever muster.

Once all of the guard members has been destroyed and set on fire, I motion for the wolves and the other vampires to circle us

"Now Jeremiah I think that you have made your point, we shouldn't have come here. We have paid the price for that mistake and I think that it is best that we take our leave," Aro tells

I roll my eyes at the very notion that I would allow him to go unpunished for all of his actions

"No, I don't think that I will do that. See I think that you have me mistaken for Carlisle. You have gone on for far too fucking longing without paying for your sins and it is now in front of the majority of the vampire community that you pay for everything you have ever not only to me but the Cullens and the Denali clan and anyone else that you have eliminated for not following your way of life," I tell him

"I beg of you, show me some humanity," he tells me

"Its because of you that I lost my humanity in the first place, it is because of you that I am what I am. You created Frankenstein and now you have to deal with him," I tell him

He drops to his knees and begins to sob

"But I am not without honor, I will give you the opportunity to survive but you will need to ask yourself one question," I tell him

"And what is that?" he ask

"Are you willing to put your life in the hands of your so called children?" I ask him

I see that Aro and Caius look at Jane and Alec and look back to me with a confused looks on their face.

"Okay dumbass let me lay it out for you, me and Bella here will fight you two children. The terms of that battle are that no powers will be used, if they are the fight will be over. If we are the ones to use are powers than you will set free and we will let you go but if they do then all of your lives will be forfeited," I tell him

"How can I trust that you wont trick us?" he asks

"You can't, that's the beauty of it," I tell him

Aro looks at the Caius who begrudgingly nods in acceptance, then he looks at Jane and Alec and nods himself.

Bella and I take a few steps back so they could take a few steps in our direction, they follow suit.

I see that Emmett is standing next to Aro while Liam is next to Caius, each with an arm around a shoulder. I smile because the intent is not to be friendly but to show them they have nowhere to run nowhere to hide.

Bella and I nod at each other and we go to face our opponents, I have Alec she has Jane. It obvious that these children have never had to actually fight their opponents because they have always relied on their abilities to aid them, they don't have that anymore. They are facing two opponents who can black any ability that they can throw and yet are capable fighters.

Alec lunges at me but I side step him while slapping him in the back of his head as he goes pass me

"Is that what they teach you boy?" I ask him

He growls at me

"Really, that's all you have; you sound like a kitten doing that," I chuckle at him

He takes another swing at me but I catch his arm and pin it behind his back and I wrap my other arm another his neck and force him on to his knees.

"I am going to make you watch while Bella kills your sister," I tell him

We both look on as Bella circles Jane who doesn't know what to do without her ability, each swing that Jane makes towards Bella only meets air.

I am shocked at how fast and strong Bella really is, by now some of her strength and speed should waned

After 10 minutes of the back and forth between them it is obvious that Bella is starting to become bored, she looks over at me and I nod telling her that it is time to end this game.

Jane takes one final swing at Bella but she catches her arm and rips it clean off, she then uses that arm as a weapon first she strikes her head and then starts working on her body.

We don't bruise but if we did that little girl would be black and blue all over; I see that she is on the ground cowering in pain.

"Finish it," I tell Bella

She nod and go on to rip the girl's body to pieces, I see that Edward starts tossing her thin pieces of a tree. As soon as she is finished she takes out a disposable lighter and tosses it on top of Jane's mangled body.

Alec is screaming at the top of his lungs at Bella, he tries to get away from me so he can attack Bella but my hold over him is such that his attempt are futile, its my turn

I get up and spin him around

I use my left leg and kick in his right leg, I then punch him with my left hand and uppercut him with my right. He flies and lands in his back a few yards away from me; I walk over to him and kick him the stomach so hard that he jumps up in the air. I catch his lifeless body with one hand and turn it in Aro's direction.

"You have so much away from me now I am going to take everything from you," I tell him

With that I tear Alec head off of his body and toss it making a new pile near where his sister used to be, I take my time removing the rest of his body parts making sure that Aro feels every blow and when I am done I turn look over to Bella who takes an extra piece of wood and sets it on fire.

Bella puts the lighter in her pocket than walks over to me and then we make our way over to Aro and Caius.

I see a lot of the fear in Aro and Caius with every step

"I don't care who does but Caius is all yours," I tell Emmett and Liam

They both nod at me and drag Caius towards everyone

"What about him?" Bella asks me

"He's all mine," I tell her

"Good luck you're gonna need it," she tells Aro as she walks towards her husband

"Please, you have taken everything. You have taken my children, my brothers, my position of power; I beg of you please let me go," he tells me

"No, because I know your type. Right now you have no power but the truth is that if I don't end you, if I don't stop this right here right now then you will accumulate another army, you will get your position of power back and we will be back at what we were and that this no place for us anymore. I'm not saying that I'm altruistic but the truth is that everyone would be better off of people like you didn't exist," I tell him

I see that this dejected look on his face, I thought he would put up a fight but I guess I was wrong, all of this time and this work and it comes down a withered old vampire who has given up when he should fighting. All of the events in my vampire and half of my human life has been wrapped around this one individual and all he does is give up

I am so fucking angry right now, I can't stand the fact that he has bitched out like this

I begin to feel like growl in me that is so vicious that it needs to come out

I feel that my body is getting tense and I start shaking, the only thing that I can think about is hitting him.

So I do, I take one swing at him and collapse to my knees. The only thing that I have my focus on is the head that rolling around on the floor. I see that Liam and Siobhan are rushing to my side but I can't move. I lay my head against Siobhan's stomach and close my eyes.

"I'm so lost," I whisper

"No you're not, you have just found yourself. You are a leader; a natural born leader and now you are able to live your life any way that you want. You have that freedom now; you no longer have to carry around the weight of all of the pain that you have to deal with your entire life. You have a beautiful who loves you and is carrying your child, you have to strong for her, you have to find yourself for them," she whispers back

"Can you stay with me?" I ask her

"Sure love, as long as you need me to," she tells me

We stay there for another hour or so while the rest of them clear out the clearing of any remains so that the police aren't made aware of anything that happened

I get up and she gets up with me, I need the love of my adopted sister at the moment, but she can't replace you know who.

Jacob, who is now in his human walks passed us

"Jacob its time," I tell him

He nods and walks over to Bella and tells her something and then begins back to the forest alone.


	17. Chapter 17: I Never

Chapter 17: I Never

A/N: Thank you to all for all your kind word, they meant so much to me. It felt great that everyone responded well to the last chapter and the story as a whole, I'll continue to make the story something that everyone will want to read. By the way the title of the chapter comes from a song by Rilo Kiley, which is an awesome band from Silverlake all of you should listen to them, sorry I'm an L.A kid so I guess I'm a homer.

Leah's POV

As I raced homed and burst through the front the front door I know that I almost gave my mom a heat attack but at the moment I was too preoccupied with all the thoughts the swimming in my head.

"What the hell Leah?" asks my mom

I don't even answer her as I walk into my room and grab enough clothes and essentials so that I can survive on my own for a few weeks. It only takes me a few minutes to grab everything together.

"Where are you going?" asks my mom

I don't answer her as I walk pass her

She shouts in my direction

"Leah Clearwater you will answer my question," she tells me

I have never heard my mom scream like that so I stop

"I am going away mom, I need to be alone," I tell her

"Did Jeremiah do something, did you guys get into a fight?" she asks in the worried tone that I hate

"No mom, he didn't do anything wrong and we didn't have a fight. He is great okay, I just need to be alone," I tell her

"But aren't you going to fight tomorrow with everyone else?" she asks

"No mom, I need to leave. I'll be okay just trust me," I tell her

I see that Seth has come out of his rubbing his eyes; I guess that mom and me woke him up

"What's going on?" he mumbles

"Your sister is leaving us without an explanation," mom tells her

"What Leah, why are you leaving?" he asks me

"I need to be alone right now Seth, but do me a favor?" I ask him

"What's up?" he asks

I go after to the desk where the computer is and a take piece of paper from the printer and begin to write down a letter to Jerry. At first I don't know what to say so I just tell him how I'm feeling and eventually I am done writing it, tell him how much I love him. I fold the paper up so that it looks like an envelope

"Give this to Jerry and I swear to God Seth, if you read it then I'll beat the living crap out of you," I tell him as I hand him the letter

He nods, normally he would have some dumbass remark but he knows that I mean what I just said

"You don't have to do this Leah, you can stay here and everything will be okay," my moms tells me

"I have to do this, I love you both. Tell Jerry that I love him so much and that he is my heart and soul," I tell them as I give them both hugs and walk out the door with my stuff in my hands

I see that Seth is holding my mom as she cries in his arms, I feel so bad but this is something I need to do.

As I drive out of Forks I feel my heart fall to the bottom of my stomach, then it almost jumps out of my body when I feel something jump on to the car, then I hear a banging on the passenger side door.

"Pull over," someone shouts

"God really does he have to do this now?" I think to myself

I pull over and Sam gets off of the car and takes a few steps back so that I can get out

"What the fuck Sam?" I shout

"What the fuck are you doing Leah, why did your mother call me cry telling me that you decided to up and leave?" he asks me

"That's none of your business," I tell him

"Yes it is, I want to know why you would do that your mother and to all of us when we have a battle tomorrow and we need you," he tells me

"Because I'm pregnant God damnit," I shout back

"What?" he screams

"I'm pregnant, alright. I'm having Jerry's child and if I change than I could possibly kill it," I scream

"Why would you let yourself get pregnant by a fucking leech?" he asks me

"How fucking dare you of all people say a thing like that to me, when all you have ever done to me is hurt me and now that I have found someone that I can be happy and have a family with you decide to act like you own me and tall me what I can and can't do. You want to know why I am having his child it is because I love him, he is my soul mate; he is everything that I have ever wanted in a man. And just so you know even though he is dead, he is twice the man that you'll ever be," I scream back

"Fuck you Leah, you know that I never mean to hurt you and every time that we get into an argument you toss that in my face, you make me the bad guy when you know that I never meant for any of this to happen and then you gone and tell me how great of a man he is when he is a fucking bloodsucker who knocked you up and all you have to say is that he is twice the man that I am when he stopped breathing years ago," he tells me

"You don't get it do you, you can justify it any which way you want but you fucking left me, you kick me to the fucking crib. That hurt like hell, my heart was broken but what was even worse was the fact that you went straight for my cousin, for my blood and you act like nothing happen, like you aren't the bad guy well let me tell you something you are the bad guy, everyone looks up to you because you are the leader of the pack, but you're just a little dick. And yeah he doesn't breathe but he is a man not a fucking boy trying to play fearless leader," I tell him

He growls at me, which causes me to smile

"Fuck off girly, I just wanted to tell you to come home but now see that anything that I say you'll just shrug off like its nothing. So you do whatever you want, I'm glad that I don't have to deal with you anymore," he tells me

"I'll see you in hell Sam," I tell him

And with that he takes off, I shrug it off and go back to the car

It was so hard to hold back the tears as I drove down the road; I was driving away from everything that made me who I am. I was driving away from all those who I loved and loved me. The only thing that kept the tears away was placing a hand on the stomach and thinking of the possibility that what I was doing was for the best. I couldn't predict the outcome but I knew that if I didn't do this that I would always hate myself if something was to ever happen to this little precious angel that was growing inside of me. I know that Carlisle said that he wouldn't be sure that I was pregnant for another few weeks but I know in my heart of hearts that I am. I can feel it, the change in my body and soul are evident.

But the problem is that as happy as I am that my baby is growing inside of me I am so sad, I hate myself so much right now because the man I love is out there and I have chosen the coward's way out. I abandoned him because I was so afraid that my baby would be hurt because of me and my need to fight along side him.

I can't hold it in anymore, so I pull over to the side and begin to cry to the point where it becomes so hard to breathe. I pull the driver's seat down and begin to rock back and forth; I don't know how long I have been doing this but eventually I feel my eyes begin to get heavy and I succumb and fall asleep.

"Leah, wake up?" someone whispers in my ear

"Mmhhh," I mumble

I hear someone chuckle

"Lele you have to wake up, your child wants to play with his mother," the person responds

I immediately shoot up and look around the room until my eyes meet with his, his gorgeous brown and soulful eyes

"Morning beautiful," he tells me

"Morning," I whisper back

"What's wrong love?" he asks me

"Aren't you mad at me for everything I did?" I ask him

"What are you talking about?" he asks me

"You know what I mean, for leaving you before the fight with the Volutri," I tell him

"How can I ever be mad at you when you have given me so much in my life; a beautiful child, you have given something that I never thought would be possible. You have given the family that I have always been looking for," he tells me

All I can do is grab him and hold on for dear life; all the regrets, all the pain I was dealing with is all gone. And all I can think about is the little bundle of joy that we have created and how I need to see him or her.

"Let's go see our child," I tell him

We get up off of the bed; I go to his side and try to grab a hold of his hand while we walk to our child. But I see that his hands are in his pockets and see that he is looking straight forward with an expressionless look on his face. I shrug it off trying to bask in the joy that my life now has.

As we walk into the living I see that my child's back is towards us and is clapping their hands in excitement.

"My happy baby I tell myself," I think to myself

But I see something that makes me mad; I see that my baby is playing with someone who isn't me. I see that Jerry walks over to her as she gets up and embraces her with a passionate kiss, I hear a moan escape her lips which makes me growl.

They look over to me with a surprised look on their faces

"What's wrong Leah?" the woman asks me

"Your kissing my man, that's what fucking wrong," I shout back at her

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asks me

"Why are you kissing Maggie Jerry I thought you loved me?" I ask him

"Leah you left me and you didn't come back till our child was born; you forced me to move and I did. You are a great woman and I'll never forget the time we spent together but I am with Maggie on but that doesn't mean that mean I will not be in our child's life and I will be there for every moment. That's why me and Maggie live in Forks now," he tells me

I'm so speechless that when I try to speak all that comes out is air, then I see that my mom is coming into the living room from the kitchen.

She goes over to Jerry and kisses him on the cheek

"It's so great to see the both of you, Maggie dear how are you?" she asks her

"Oh, I am doing quite fine Mrs. Clearwater, how are you this fine day?" she asks my mother

I am just standing in there in shock, I see that Jerry has walked over to our child, my child and begins to plays with 'em.

"Oh you know ever since the baby has been born, this house has been anything but quite. But I can't be mad, Jeremiah and Leah have given me a grandchild that I would not trade for the world," she tells her

"Yes I have seen how happy the baby has made Jeremiah, that child has two wonderful parents who will love and nature 'em with everything they have," she tells my mom

Finally I able to construct a coherent thought

"What the fuck," I shout

"Leah watch your mouth in this house, especially in front of you child is that the kind of language you want them to learn?" she asks me

"I don't care, Jerry don't you see that you are suppose to be with me. We are suppose to be together in love and raising our child as a family," I tell him as I walk over to him with our baby in his hands

"I'm sorry Leah I don't love you anymore, I'm with Maggie and I am happy. I'm sorry that things didn't work out for us but maybe this is for the best. Maybe you can find the happiness that I have found," he tells me as he looks over to her and smiles

I can't handle this anymore

I scream at the top of my lungs, I feel my mother's arms around me but I shrug them off as I see that Jerry with our child is standing next to Maggie while she makes faces at my child who is laughing and smiling.

I shake my head and I run towards the door and see a blinding light then some banging but I can't see where it's coming from

"Walk up," someone shouts

I shoot up and look around to see that I am still in the car and see that someone is outside of the car banging on the window

I roll down the window and a light blinds me

"Ma'am, you shouldn't be sleeping on the side of the road," the man tells me

I see that he is wearing a police uniform

"Sorry officer, I was really tired and didn't want to drive tried and get into an accident," I tell the officer

"Well thank you for being a smart driver and thinking of the other drivers on the road but I think that it would be best to go on your way and stop at a motel if you are still tired," he tells me

"Yes officer thank you; there is a motel nearby that I have been to before I think that I will take your advice and spend the night there," I tell him

"Very good, you have a good night ma'am," he tells me

And with that the officer leaves, I sigh in relief that everything that I had just seen was a dream, a horrible, horrible dream. I sniff and look in the driver's mirror and see that my eyes are red and puffy. I look over and see that the officer in his car looking at me, I give him a weak smile and he nods and takes off. I guess that it still night because when I look around I see that it is still really dark outside, I mean it must have been the middle of the night.

I take a few minutes to calm myself down and I press the button and the seat comes up so that I can lean against it and drive the car. I turn on the ignition to the car and begin to drive I check the clock and see that I was right because it is 2 in the morning. I turn the radio on to try and get my thoughts off of everything but it doesn't even help so I let the music flow into the background of my mind as I drive towards the boarder.

As I cross into Canada I fell some sort of relief that I am almost there and I can just crash. I don't want to sleep because I don't want to have anymore bad dreams, I just want to stop driving; I just want to stop period.

I am happy when I see the sign to the motel and am relieved when I pull into the motel

I walk into the motel's office to get a room and see that the older woman that we met isn't there but a man of a similar age is there. He is nice and doesn't say anything even though I see that he has noticed how crappy I look. He gives me the keys to the room, it's a few rooms down from where we stayed here and I quickly go to the car and grab my bag and the acoustic that my dad gave me on my birthday the year before he died.

I walk into the room and put everything on the floor and plop down on the bed and begin to cry again.

I stay like this for a few hours; I am on my stomach with the right side of my face smashed against the bed. I only get up when I smell my clothes

"Fuck these reek," I say out loud

I go over and grab some clothes from my bag and walk over to the bathroom, the motel as a whole is kinda run down. I mean the people are nice and all but the truth is that this place is really shitty but the one nice thing about this place is that they all have nice bathrooms.

I brush my teeth in the sink and wash my face as I turn on the water, after I'm done I take off all of my clothes and toss them against the door and I get in the tub and let the hot water take over. After the tub is almost full, I turn the water off and just lay there.

I am not going to lie to you I think about doing something really fucking stupid

"It would just so easy," I tell myself as I think about dipping my head underwater and not coming up.

"Look bitch, don't you fucking dare do that. What about Sue and Seth, how do you think they would take it? And what about Jerry, how could you even think about hurting even more than you already have. And by the way you ran away because you thought that you were pregnant, why would you kill yourself when you have a baby in your stomach," I tell myself

"Shut up, I don't need you fucking reminding me how much I fucked up," I shout

"Great dumbass, now you are talking to yourself," I tell myself

"Is insanity apart of being pregnant?" I ask myself

I chuckle knowing that I should probably not answer that question

I lay in the tub for another hour or so, but eventually I clean myself up and get out of the tub and change into some clean clothes. I quickly walk back to the bed since I am barefooted and the tile on the floor is cold. As soon as I get on the bed I get into the fettle position and fall asleep knowing that everyone I love could die tomorrow.

I hear the alarm from my phone go off, I guess I forgot to turn it off before I went to sleep. I groan as I get up and see that light is coming through the curtains, I check my phone and see that it is morning. I toss my phone next to my other things and I see that there is a large stationary next to the lamp on the side of the bed; I pick it along with a pen that is next to it.

I look down at the stationary and sigh. I begin writing all my thoughts on everything down on a paper. Its just random and incoherent thoughts but eventually I start to see a little pattern in my musings, they revolve around him and this little thing growing my stomach. Eventually I start to my words together into something that resembles actual sentences. These words fit what I have been feeling the last couple of days; I grab my acoustic from the side of the bed and begin to strum away trying to find the right notes that fit the words. After a hour or so I begin to find that I created a song that encompasses everything that I am feeling, so I begin to play it out loud

_I'm only a woman_

_Of flesh and bone_

_And I wept much_

_We all do_

_I thought I might die alone_

_But I had never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never met you_

_So baby be good to me_

_I've got nothing to give you, you see_

_Except everything, everything, everything, everything_

_All the good_

_And the bad_

_Cause I've been bad_

_I've lied, cheated, stolen, and been ungrateful for what I had_

_And I'm afraid habits rule my waking life_

_I'm scared_

_And I'm running in my sleep_

_For you_

_But all of the oceans and rivers and showers will wash it all away_

_And make me clean_

_For you_

_Cause I had never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never met you_

_So let's take a loan out_

_Put it down on a house_

_In a place we've never lived_

_In a place that exists_

_In the pages of scripts and_

_The songs that they sing_

_And all the beautiful things_

_That make you weep but_

_Don't have to make you weak_

_Cause I never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never loved somebody_

_The way I love you._

I would have played it again but I hear a rumble in my stomach, I grab some money from my purse and go to the vending machine a few rooms over as soon as grab a bunch of food from the machine, I sniff around it is a familiar scent and I turn around to see that it is Jacob standing in the parking lot.

I drop all the food in my hands and drop to my knees

He rushes over to me and wraps his arms around me

"He's dead," is all I can say and I begin to cry

"Umm Leah's not dead," Jake tells me

I stop crying and smack him upside the head

"Don't you ever do that me ever again and why are you? Why isn't Jerry here? Wait does he hate me and he sent you to talk to me? Oh God I'm all alone," I tell him

"I'm here because I told him not to come even though he is dying to see you, he is okay. He still loves you and wants to be with you and your child," he tells me

"How did the fight go?" I ask him

"Great, we took care of all of them. They are all dead and burned, everyone is happy that it is all over with and they can all lead their lives without the fear of the Italians. Let me tell you Jeremiah is a chill and cool guy but that dude is one scary motherfucker. Dude you should have the look on that dude Aro's face right before Jeremiah killed him it was priceless," he tells me

"Why did you tell him not to come?" I ask him as I get up

He grabs all the food and follows me back to the room; once we get there he places all the food on the bed. I plop down right next to it and begin to dig in. I offer him some, he shakes his head and I shrug and continue to eat my food. Hey its not the food that Jerry makes for me but its still good

I see that he grabs a chair and places it near the bed and sits down

"I told him not to come because I felt that it was for the best if you came to him," he tells me

I swallow the food in my mouth and I begin to glare at him

"Are you fucking retard? Why would you ever do that?" I yell at him

"Because you need to go to him and I think that you are ready to do that and before you yell at some more just hear me out," he tells me

I cross my arms and glare at him

"You both need time to process everything, you left without talking to him and he is hurting because of it. And the same goes for you, you have a lot of pain in you right now, I don't need to read your mind to know that. You are so torn between your duty to your child and your duty to us. And top of that your love for Jeremiah, so that is why I told him not to come. Because you need the time to get yourself together and then when your ready you'll come home and you'll be together," he tells me

"But what if he hates me and doesn't want to be with me?" I ask him

"He is so in love with you, its not even funny; I mean its not in the possessive or dependent way that Edward and Bella were when they were first together," he says with a chuckle

I can't help but laugh with him

"Okay, I'll do it but I don't like it. And it sucks that you are making us do this when all we want to do is be together," I tell him

"Trust me you will thank me when this is all over and done with," he tells me

"Not bloody likely," I tell him

He chuckles and goes over to me and kisses me on the forehead

"I tell him I love him and I'll be home soon," I tell him

"Will do, just get yourself together," he tells me

I stick my tongue out to him, which makes him laugh

And with that he walks over the door and fall back on the bed

I close my eyes and picture me being in his arms with our baby in my arms and I sigh in contentment. But Jake is right if it only takes this to make me run away then I have a lot to work on before I can face him.


	18. Chapter 18: Carry This Picture

Chapter 18: Carry This Picture

A/N: I wasn't planning on updating this story so soon, but I had a few reviewers telling me to update it as quickly as I could. I guess I am that much of a pushover, I am really glad that I am getting such a great response so here it is. Hopefully you guys like it and if you don't than you are more than welcomed to burn me and tell me how bad it was.

Jeremiah's POV

Jacob, who is now in his human form walks passed us surveying the battlefield

"Jacob its time," I tell him

He nods and walks over to Bella and tells her something and then begins back to the forest alone.

With my Vampiric vision I see that he has changed into his wolf form and has begun running through the trees

"What are you talking bout little brother?" asks Liam who is now by my side

"I asked Jacob to go get my Leah," I tell him

"Well did you just go get her yourself?" he asks me

"Because Jacob asked me not to, he told me that it was best that I let her come to me. that I should let her be the one who initiates the reunion, that if I force her into coming back then she might regret it eventually and leave me for good," I tell them

"Oh well maybe Jacob Black is right and that she needs sometime to gather her thoughts and she will come back to you," my sister tells me

"Yea, that's kinda what keeps me going," I tell them

"How long do you think she'll be," asks Liam

"I don't know, maybe today but if I know Leah the way that I hope I know Leah then it might take awhile, she has a tendency for being a bit stubborn when it comes to things she believes in,' I tell them

Liam smiles at and I look over and see that Siobhan is smiling as well

"You two really are made for each other aren't you?" asks my sister

"Yea yea, enough of the mushy shit," says my brother

I see that my sister is shaking her head at her mate, which makes me smile

"Two halves of the same whole," I think to myself

Liam just shrugs, he always does when someone gets mad at him.

"What are we going to do now that the Volutri has been destroyed?" he asks

I look at him

"I don't know I think that it best that we all get back to the mansion and start discussing what the future will hold for all of us," I tell him

He nods, so does Siobhan

"I think that it is best that we get all get back to the mansion and talk about what we should do next," I shout to everyone

Everyone looks at me and nod then they and me start running towards the Cullens' mansion

It is such a large group that we don't all fit into any room of the house so we all stay outside in the backyard where a lot of my training while I have been here has taken place

I stand beside Carlisle, the entire group except for Sam Is looking at us waiting for us to talk I guess. It is quite obvious that we have taken the mantle of leadership.

"So what now," asks Liam

I wanna talk but I know that it is best that Carlisle is the one who speaks first he deserve that role for all the things that he has done for everyone here, but he doesn't he waits for me to speak, to lead. I give him this confused look but the look he gives me in return shocks me even more because he is egging me on with his eyes.

I nod; I can't get out of this one, it is my time to lead, to have others listen to me. I mean I have always been too much of a loner to even think about assuming the mantle of leader but this is what I have been forced to do.

"Well it obvious that the old ways didn't work and that it just led to the divide between the haves and the have nots and it needs to change right here right now. We need to find a medium that allows us to all live in relative peace without having the burden on top of all of our heads," I tell everyone

No one speaks, they just think over everything that I have just said. So I continue with my train of thought

"I think that it is quite obvious that the majority of the remaining vampire nation is here in this clearing, outside of some nomads and those living in the south, which aren't a lot to begin with so it is necessary that we come up with something that everyone can agree on that will keep the peace. Also none of us can forget the fact that our shape shifter friends are here as well and they should have every right to have their say in all of this. They have fought along side of our kind many times before and they have earned our respect, which is why we should hear them out," I tell them

My eyes meet Sam's and he nods in my direction

"Human lives are precious and they should not be taken and we hate the fact some of your kind have openly and joyfully taken lives, while we may not agree with the choice of food but we know that at least all of you here do not take joy in taking lives and only take blood for substance," he tells everyone

There is this snicker in his tone; I know that he doesn't fully agree with what he has just said

I don't know whether or not I should be appreciative at the moment but I know that it has taken a lot for him to say that so I nod in his direction

"There you have it the opinion of the wolves, what does everyone else think?" I ask around

"It can't be like last time, so many of us lost the ones we care about because of the wraith of the Volutri and none of us want what just happened to happen again," Tanya says

I see that her sisters go over to come her and console her

"She is right, this needs to be something different. Something better, where all of us agree to it," I say at loud

"What do you have in mind?" asks Carlisle

"I don't know, we could go about this many ways; we could make a charter but that sounds way too corny, a verbal agreement between all of us would never hold up because there would be no way to accurately disturb justice. Then you get into the whole argument about whether it would be justice or revenge; then there is also a council but then there is the whole idea of who would you pick, obviously some would not agree with the decision of who is to be on this council. You could ask everyone to simply drink animal's blood, but the truth is that none of us have the right to ask that of anyone and that should be a person choice that they make regardless of how we feel about it," I tell him

"He is right, none of us have the right to make that decision for other," he tells everyone

"We are all forgetting one important fact," Siobhan says out loud

"What's that?" I ask not knowing where she is going with this

"We are all family; I mean it has long been known that the Denali clan and the Cullens are as close as family, to the point where they even called themselves cousins. Then there is myself, Liam and Maggie and you Jeremiah, we openly call ourselves siblings; I could never ask for a better brother; you are so loving and caring, you would be willing to sacrifice your own life for us and you know that we would do the same for you. You have always viewed Liam and myself as your brother and sister and for that we will always be eternally grateful. Then those who are also here with us, all of them have personal ties to the Cullens'; all of them care deeply enough that they would be willing to risk their own lives to stand by us. Then we cannot forget that there are the wolves, who are very much a family unto themselves. The point that I am trying to make is that we don't need some silly council or even a piece of paper that puts us in our place. We are all family; we are all friends we will keep each other in line because we have each other's best interest in mind. And that it stronger than any paper or guard or even council can impose on us; that is why the Volutri failed here today, because the love that we all have for each other is stronger than the bonds that held them together," she responds

I smile at her; there is obvious pride in my look. She is right I could never ask for a better sister, they are my family. She has been such a guiding force in my life and I know that without her in my life that I would not be the man that I am today.

"But what about if someone falls out of line?" asks Liam

I sigh not knowing how to respond to that, but I pace back and forth for a while. But it is Carlisle who speaks causing me to stop and listen to what he has to say

"Well the fact is that this group consists of individuals from almost every part of the world. So I guess if someone falls out line as you said then it is up to those living in the area to correct that mistake whether it is through rehabilitation and if that course of action doesn't pan out then the elimination of that individual should be taken. And if it comes to the point where help is needed then me and my family would be more than willing to assist in any which way we can," says Carlisle

I look around and see that everyone is in agreement with what my sister and furthermore Carlisle has to say

I look at Carlisle who nods in agreement with me

"So then it is settle and if I may so say myself I believe that there is no better accord that we could ever make. Today we should not look at it as the end of an era but the begin of peace in our community and hopefully the next time that we all gather it will be under better circumstances," he tells everyone

"Well as corny as this sound how about if we do that, how about having a reunion every so often. We gather everyone together and spend time as a family," says Maggie

I nod and look over to Carlisle who is pondering what Maggie just said

"Well is that something that everyone will agree to, I would love to get the input of the wolves on this matter,' I say

The wolves look around each and then they all look at Sam who takes a step forward and meets eyes with Carlisle

"We would be okay with that as long as they were would an agreement that no human life will be taken during that time, we hold no claim to the areas outside of the state of Washington so we cannot force you to not to feed in those areas but if we catch a single vampire feeding off of a human then the agreement is over and we will fight you it doesn't matter who it is or under any circumstance. If you can agree to those terms than it would be alright with us," he says out loud

I see that everyone looks around at each other than to Carlisle, they all nod.

He looks over to me and I nod, making him the pseudo spokesmen of the vampire nation

"Sam Uley, we accept your terms," he tells him

"Very well, it is time that we take our leave," he says

I see that he gives all the other wolves the same look and then retreats to the forest; I see that Seth is the only one who stays as the rest of them run off after Sam. I walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Walk with me," I tell him

I look over to Carlisle who nods and then walks over to the rest of the group and begins to talk to everyone

"What's on your mind Seth?" I ask him

"My sister obviously," he responds

"I know she is all that I can think about," I tell him

"I wish I could be like you man, you seem like you are taking all of this well," he tells me

"No trust me when I tell you that I am not handling her leaving very well, I'm 5 seconds away from crumbling like a piece of paper under ton of weight," I respond

"Really, I would have never figured," he tells me

"You saw the way I was when she got hurt, I may be able to put up a good show but in reality I am so lost without her," I tell him

"Do you think that she will come back?" he asks me

"I have to hope that she will come back to us, that she will come back me and that we will have a family together. I feel like the thing that centers me is gone, she is my gravity and it feels like there is this giant void," I tell him

"Are you mad at her, I mean when she gets back will you leave her because of what she did?" he asks me

I don't say anything at first because honestly I don't know what to say, I just continue to walk I know that he is looking at me waiting for me to respond

He grunts, patience is not a trait that runs in their family I think to myself

"Do I agree with the decision that she has made? No I can't say that I do and as much as I love her, it may not be something I will be able to understand but the truth is that I am not mad at her; I don't think that there is a bone in my body that has been made to be mad at her but that is not to say that I am not upset with her for not talking this out with me. She had a hundred million choices that she could have made and she chose the one that took her away from me," I tell him

"Will you be able to take her back?" he asks me

"I can't be without her ever Seth you have to know that and the fact that she is going to have my child only solidifies that point to me but when she comes back we will have a conversation and it may not be one that you should hear but truth be told I can't picture my life without her in it and for now that is what I hold on to," I tell him

"Is marriage a possibility?" he asks me

I look at him with such a surprised look; it was completely out of left field. Here we are having a conversation about her leaving and her coming back then he asks me whether or not his sister and me will get married. I think it over for a minute then answer him

"Maybe I don't really know, it's not something that me and your sister had ever discussed. I think that maybe we should deal with our child first and maybe even living together for a while before we could even think about getting married. I think that we should deal with it one aspect at a time. I mean I could deal but it would definitely be an adjustment for your sister," I tell him

"Well at least you are open to the possibility of it, I mean I know that I don't really know you as much as my sister or even the doc but I really feel that I would love to have you as a brother. I have seen the way you are with Leah and with the Irish vamps and how you love them so much. You would make an awesome brother, I always wanted a big brother; I mean I wouldn't trade my sister for the world but you know how it is," he tells me

"I know what you mean, I had a big brother and I know what it feels like to have someone to look to you in that respect," I tell him

He smiles at me

I put an arm around his shoulder as we continue to walk down the road

"I mean I love my pack brothers and they are awesome but it wasn't a life that I chose, it was forced upon me and I had to adapt to it. I wanted to a normal life but I can never have that but this is different somehow it's like I want you as a brother because I know that somehow you already are because of how much you love my sister and how much she loves you. So please I know that you are upset with her but try not to be, remember that you love each other and in the end that will overcome any problem that you two might face. And know that I am going to be the greatest uncle in the world," he tells me

"When did you become so deep?" I ask him

"I have always been deep, its just that no one has ever noticed," he tells me

"Fair enough little man," I tell him with a smile on my face

He nods

In that moment I knew that I would love to be his big brother and that I would for him deeply maybe not as much as I do Leah but the truth is that I care about Seth very much.

"Come on man, let's get back to the house and I'll make something to eat; I'm sure that your hungry as hell because of the fight," I tell him

Before he could even say something his stomach does the talking for him, he grins and I shake my head

"Anything I want?" he asks

"Yea whatever you want man," I respond

We walk back to the house and see that a few individuals are gone, probably on there way home while the rest including my brother and sisters are still her along with Denali clan and they with the Cullens' have made their way into the house and are chatting in the living room. As Seth and myself walk into the house, everyone's attention turns to us; I see a few smiles mixed in with some confused looks but they turn their attention back to Carlisle.

We walk into the kitchen and I point over to the chairs; he plots himself down in the chair nearest to the stove and I look over to him

"What do you want to eat?" I ask him

"Umm how about you make me something simple," he tells me

I nod my head

"Like what?" I ask

"I could go for some Spaghetti with meatballs and," he says with a sheepish smile

"Alright man," I respond

I rummage through the fridge and gather everything I need

After I finish making his food and I hand it over to him

I smile when I see that he quickly devours it and asks for a second and eventually third helping

He is lucky that I made enough to feed an entire family and then some

Maybe things would be okay

_A Month Later_

Okay so I was wrong, things weren't as good I thought they would be, she still hadn't come home and none of us had heard a word from her. When Jacob came home he talked to me and told me that she was going to work out the issues that led her to leave in the first place and that she would be home soon but that was a month ago. I honestly didn't know whether or not I was beginning to lose hope but I was feeling like I was so empty and that was worse than anything I could ever go through. At the moment the world that we lived in was experiencing the most peaceful time that we had ever endured yet I was living through my own personal hell, it was like the universe was trying to balance everything out.

I was walking through life absent mindedly and I knew that; the only time that I chose to ever go out is when I had to feed and to be honest in the last month that had only been a few times. Carlisle had told me that several of our kind had come out of hiding when they crossed the Volutri for obvious reason they went into hiding in the first place sine they were fearful of any possible retribution and now that the Volutri were destroyed they were able to go on and live peaceful lives.

"So far so good," Carlisle once told me

He was right, it had only been a month but the pact that we had all made was standing up

The Denali clan had only stayed a few more weeks then they took off, so did my siblings who felt it best if they went back to Ireland. It was obvious that they missed home and I should be one to keep them here simply because I was going through my issues with Leah.

"Go," I told Siobhan

"Are you sure we are willing to stay here as long as possible or at least until Leah comes back home," she tells me

"Go home, I know that you miss Glasgow. Remember I'm your brother I know you better than anyone expect for Liam, if Leah comes home I'll let you know," I tell her

We hug like we always do, Liam wraps me in a bear hug and Maggie gives me a kiss on the check. She doesn't have to say it, I know that in her silent way she is asking me to go with her but I can't, not anymore anyways.

That was about a week ago and ever since I have been locked up in the cabin not being able to come out. Okay the truth was that I didn't want to come out; I jut wanted to be left alone.

Then Esme came by and she knocked on my door. At first I didn't want to answer but I would have felt like a jerk if would have completely ignored her. I opened the door and she told me that the house was ready and that since we found out that Leah could be pregnant that they decided to turn the room next to the master bedroom into a place where the baby's nursery would be.

"You have to see it Jeremiah, it is so beautiful me and Alice have taken the liberty of stocking the house with everything that the three of you will ever need and since the distance between your new home and the mansion isn't that far you know that we will continue to be in each others lives and that whenever you need us that we will be a phone call away," she tells me

"Thank you for everything that you and Alice have done but the truth is that I don't know if I am going to keep the house but I will completely repay you for anything that you bought and before you say anything know that I have the money and I will not take no for any answer," I tell her not even bothering to look her in the face.

I see that she nods at me but I see that she has a somber look on her face

"Jeremiah you have to continue to have hope, she will come back to you it has only been a month; you know that she loves you and that the separation will only strengthen your bond as a couple. Please at least see the place before you make a decision," she tells me

I nod, it's so hard to say no to Esme

She waits for me as I take a shower and change into some clean clothes

The ride over to the new house takes about 5 minutes at the most its basically right in the middle between the land that the Cullens own and the Quileute reservation; but it is far enough away that we could definitely have our own privacy without the threat of interference on the part of anyone, I notice that it is a lot bigger than I thought it would be.

The inside was completely decorated and had the appearance of having been occupied for sometime.

"Wow, you guys have done an awesome job with this place," I tell her

"Yea well you know me and Alice were glad to help out in any which way we could and this seemed to fit. Now if I could only get you to move in here than I think our mission would be complete," she tells me

"I don't know if that's even possible the truth is that if I move in, I would be all alone and I would be constantly reminded about her and the baby," I tell her

"Well at least think about it before you make up your mind," she tells me

"For you I will but I'm not promising you that you will like my answer," I tell her

"As long as you think about it I will be happy as a clam," she tells me

The drive back to the house is quite, its nice to know that whenever I am around Esme I don't need to constantly talk. She leaves me by the side of the road between the forest and the cabin. I give her a quick hug before I exit and car, I see some dear running along on my way back to the cabin so I decide that is it is the best time to feed since I don't know when the next time I will be able to.

I get my fill and I begin to walk back to the cabin. Then I smell it, it is a combination I have never smelt before. It was something old and something new but I couldn't put my mind on it.

I go to the cabin and am hit with an even large dose of the smell that hit me in the forest I to the front and see that the door is unlocked.

As I walk through the cabin I see that nothing is different and that everything is exactly where I left it. But I could be wrong; my senses have been a little off lately so I am not exactly sure what is the truth and what is illusion.

I walk into the master bedroom and I see a woman placing things in the closet, she has her back to me but I know who it is.

"Leah," I say out loud

She stops for a second

She sighs and then turns around

"Oh my god," I say out loud

She walks over to me, I can't even look her in the eyes my attention is strictly focused on her stomach

"That's why I didn't come back, I didn't know what to do. One day my body was completely normal, or normal for me anyways and the next day my stomach has inflated. It took another week before my stomach looked like this," she tells me waving at her stomach

As much as I want to get into an argument with her at the moment, as much I want to hate her right now I can't. I don't even know what to say, I don't even know what to do but there is just one question that keeps popping into my head I need to know the answer to this question before anything else happens

"Do you still love me?" I ask her

She looks so shocked that I would even ask her that question she walks over to me

"Of course I still love, that is the only thing that kept me going the entire time that I was away from you," she tells me

"Then why didn't you come back sooner?" I ask her

"Because I was a coward and I couldn't face you," she answers

"What changed?" I ask

"This," she strokes her stomach

I don't say anything; I know that she has more to say

"When this happened; when my stomach started getting bigger and bigger I knew that I had to face my problem head on and that I needed to come home to you because I know that the only way that I could ever be happy is if I was with you, but I need to know; do you still love me?" she asks

I don't say anything I just walk over to her and give her the biggest kiss I could ever muster; at first it is soft like I am reconnecting with her but as it starts to become deeper and deeper I throw caution to the wind and give everything that I got.

But her stomach is really in the way

I take my lips off of her and I look into her eyes and I see that she is really tired

"You need sleep," I tell her

"Yea I haven't been able to sleep since I have been away; you know that you spoiled me I don't think that I will ever be able to sleep properly unless I am in your arms," she tells me

"Dork," I tell her

"Yeah, but I am your dork," she responds

Then she smiles at me, I have missed that smile so much so that it makes my knees weak

I walk her over to the bed and I gingerly place her on it; I take her shoes off and throw them against the other shoes and readjust her so that her head is on the pillow and her back is on the bed itself, she rolls over on her side and pats the empty space between us motioning me to lay with her

I get into bed with her, she cradles her body against me and I breathe in her scent

"God I missed that scent," I tell myself

She grabs my hand and places it on top on her stomach and I feel the baby kick

"Wow," Is all I can say

"I know, it's incredible isn't it?" she asks

I nod not knowing what to say

After a while of this I can sense how tired she really is

She yawns and says, "I love you."

"I love you more," I tell her

She gives me a smile and then I hear her begin to snore

I just sigh in contentment


	19. Chapter 19: Ultrasound

Chapter 19: Ultrasound

I yawn and say, "I love you."

"I love you more," he tell her

I give him a smile and then I begin to doze off knowing that In a few second I'll be snoring

I hear him sigh in contentment

I don't deserve him; he is way too good for me, today just proved it to me. I did everything to push him away, I did everything to hurt him and what does he do. He kisses me in a way that makes my knees weak and he tells me that he loves me. After everything and that is the only punishment I get.

Jerry was so right I was so freaking tired it's a wonder that I had been able to make it back from Canada in one piece, one gigantic piece. I am so huge right now, but I am happy that I can still see my feet but I know that I will not be able to see them in a few weeks, I am not doctor or anything but I gotta be 7 months pregnant at the most, right?

When I woke up I saw that my back was on the bed and that Jerry was tracing circles on my stomach.

"Having fun," I ask him

"Tons of it," he answers and when our eyes meet I can't help but smile

"I'm so sorry for leaving," I tell him. I didn't want to break up this beautiful moment that I know that I will remember for the rest of my life but it needed to come out and I'd rather it come out when we were in a good place instead of during an argument.

"I know, but you should have talked to me. You should have told me what was going on in your beautiful head instead of running and not coming back for more than a month," he tells me

I sink into that hole that I have been living in for the past month

"Oh no you don't," he tells me

"What are you talking about?" I ask him

"You are not going to go into whatever hole you do when you get down on yourself, you always get that look on your face and I am not going to let you go through without talking to me first," he tells me

"Spooky," I tell myself

"Remember that whole love of my life thing it isn't just words to me, I know you better than almost anyone on this earth and the truth is that to me you're an open book. So talk to me, tell me why you thought that leaving me was the best thing to do," he tells me

"It wasn't trust me, it only took me a day to realize how much I missed you and that I couldn't be without you but Jake was right I needed to get my shit together. I needed to be able to get away from everything but the truth was ultimately everything that I was getting away from involved you in some way and I couldn't do it anymore, it took a good friend to push me towards you," I tell him

"Who was this friend?" he asks me

"Remember the old lady who was there when we checked out," I tell him

"Yea, of course how did you two become friends?" he asks me

A/N: Flashback time

_I heard a banging on the door and I sigh and got up, It was a human by the scent so I knew that It wasn't Jacob or even Jeremiah_

_I opened the door and saw that it was the motel manager_

"_Hello?" I ask_

"_Ma'am I am not one to turn away business but the truth is that it is motel policy to only let an occupant to say no longer than a week worth's of time," he tells me_

"_Oh I see, I'll be out by the night of the night," I tell him_

"_Heaven's no, dear you do not need to go anywhere," I hear a woman say from behind the wall _

_She pushes the man away from the entrance to the door and gives him a glare_

"_Ephraim how dare you treat a guest like that, have you no manners?" she asks _

"_But Madison you know our policy you were the one who came up with it," he responds _

"_Hush now, let me and the girl talk make yourself useful and go check if we have any customers," she tells him_

_Once he is gone I see that she is smiling at me, I smile back. I am thankful that I don't have to leave_

"_Come dear lets sit on the bed, these bones aren't what they used to be," she tells me _

_As we sit on the bed on the bed I see that the woman is looking me over trying to figure me out _

"_Dear why are you here and we isn't that wonderful man that you were with here with you?" she asks _

_Well she is direct, but I think it over for a minute I have to watch what I say here because I know that there are a few facts that I have to leave out so I just go with as much as I can._

"_Well the truth is that I'm pregnant and the man I was with is the father," I answer_

"_Did something happen between you two, does he know?" she asks _

"_I think he knows I mean I didn't exactly tell him; I left a note telling him if he really wanted to know then he should ask Carlisle, he is a family friend who happens to be a doctor," I tell her_

"_Do you not want him to be around your child, is he not who he says he is?" she asks _

"_No nothing like he is an incredible man and I am nothing without him," I tell her_

"_Then why aren't you with him?" she asks me_

"_Because it was too much to handle and I got scared and I ran away. And now I hate myself because I think that I might have ruined things between us and I know that I am lost without him," I tell her_

"_Does he love you?" she asks me_

"_Yeah that is one thing that I am certain of, I know that in my heart of heart that he loves me," I tell her_

"_Then everything will work out you just have to believe in the love that you two share and I am sure that everything will be okay," she tells me_

_I give her a smile, which she is more than happy to return_

"_Now don't worry about the old man, you can stay here as long as you want," she tells me_

"_Thank you but I don't know how long I will be staying here, eventually I will run out of money," I tell her_

_The truth is that I only have enough money for at least one more day but she doesn't need to know that_

"_Well now, hmm what to do what to do? I got it how about you work for me and my husband we would pay you and you can live here for free," she tells me_

"_Wow that is so nice of you," I respond _

"_Well the truth is that we are getting older and we haven't been able to properly run this place in quite some time and you would be helping us out," she tells me _

"_How about this then, you keep your money and I'll just work for the room. That way you there is less expenditures and you guys can rest more often," I tell her_

"_Okay darlin' but don't you be working yourself to death on our account, you have a baby to worry bout," she tells me_

_I nod and she smiles_

_Over the next few weeks I was able to work on myself while I was helping out Madison and Ephraim. It wasn't soon before I started to show, Madison and Ephraim were nice enough not to ask any more questions about Jeremiah and how long I would be staying. They were so nice that one night when I went back to my room after working all day I found a bunch of clothes that were larger and would fit around my increasing larger stomach. I thanked them and Madison told me that they clothes that they're daughter had used during her pregnancy and that they had them lying around the house and that I would be doing them the favor of taking them off their hands._

_I was at the front desk when I saw Madison and Ephraim in the parking lot saying goodbye to each other, after nearly 30 years of marriage they still acted like teenagers in love. I missed that, I wanted that back, the I felt the weirdest thing_

_I groaned _

"_Baby is that you?" I ask _

"_What's wrong?" Madison asks me as she enters the room_

"_I think that the baby just kicked," I tell her_

"_Oh my lord," she says as she walks around the desk to where I am sitting_

_I feel it again_

_I grab her hand_

"_Here," I tell her_

_The baby kicks again_

"_Well the baby sure loves to make its presence known," she tells me_

"_I think its time that I go home," I tell her_

"_Are you sure?" she asks me_

"_Well between what I saw out there between you two and the baby wanting to say hello to the world I know that mine and my baby's place is with Jeremiah and that where he is is where I want to be and that is the only place that I am going to be happy," I tell her_

"_That's all I need to know sweetheart, I'll help you pack," she tells me_

_After Madison and I pack everything I say my goodbye and thank her for everything that she has done for. She just smiles and sends me on my way._

_As I am on the road I feel the baby starting to kick more often_

"_We'll be home soon baby and your daddy will take care of the both of us," I tell my baby_

_It seems to settle him or her down as the baby stops kicking_

_As soon as I get back into the state of Washington I start to relax a bit more and the tense from me is even lessen when I see the sign welcoming visitors to Forks, I know I should go home but all I want to do is see Jeremiah so I drive as fast as I can to the Cullens' mansion._

_I see that Edward and Esme's cars are gone so I park the car that they let me borrow in the garage and quickly or as quickly as my stomach allows to me to the cabin. As soon as I enter the cabin I see that Jerry isn't here but that someone has been staying here. So I go to the bedroom and I begin to put away my things._

_When I start putting my clothes in the closet I hear Jerry's voice asking me if its me_

_And the rest well you already know_

_A/N: End Of Flashback time_

"Well after a week of staying there I kinda ran out of money and was about to be kicked out by the lady's husband but she stepped and we talked I told her that I had left you because of the baby and she asked me if I loved you and obviously I told her that I did and then she asked if I was afraid that you would hurt the baby and I told her no. She then asked why I had left and I told her that everything was happening way too fast and that I needed to work everything out before I could go back and she told me that if I wanted to that I could work and stay there until I was ready to come back," I tell him

"Wow, that was nice of them to take in like that. I'm just glad that you were with people that cared about you," he tells me

I see that look on his face

"But right now I'm with someone who loves me, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," I tell him

I can tell that his spirits immediately pick up as he gives that big grin that I love to see

"Come on I have to take a shower than we have to go see Carlisle I want to make sure everything is okay with the baby," I tell him

He nod and with superhuman speed gets up and extends a human to me

"Showoff," I tell him

"Oh yea," he tells me with a smirk on his face

I just smile and shake my head at him

He walks me into the bathroom and takes my clothes off for me and then helps me into the bathroom.

"Why are you looking at me like that," I ask him when I notice that he is staring at me

"You're just so beautiful right now," he tells me

I look away; he is so wrong about that he is just trying to make me feel better

"No I don't, I look like giant fucking whale," I whisper

He grabs my chin and forces me to look into his eyes

"Don't you ever fucking say that, you're so damn gorgeous that it isn't even funny," he tells me

I soften, he is not a liar; at least not to me anyways so I guess I should believe him

"Alright well I'm beautiful to you can we just leave it at that," I tell him

"I guess but it doesn't mean I like it," he tells me

I nod and he turns on the water and begins to help me take a bath. After we're done and he has helped me to get into some new clothes he goes to take a shower himself while I wait on the bed. He is back in ten minutes and just some plants on

"That's so unfair," I tell him

"What is?" he asks

"That," I tell him pointing at him body

He sighs and goes over to me and gets on his knees

He puts a hand on my stomach

"Leah is you are carrying my child, you are giving me a gift I never thought that I would ever receive because of the life that I have led and here I am after everything I have done in my life with the most beautiful woman in the world and she is about to give birth to my child. So before you go put yourself down, know that to me you are far more beautiful than at any point that we have been together," he tells me

I look down at smile then I look up to see that his eyes are fixated on me

I nod and lean in to give me a soft kiss which is he more than happy to accept

He gets up and then helps me up

We walk a human's pace to the mansion and once we get there I see that Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Bella are waiting for us. Everyone expect for Carlisle jumps down and walks over to us, each of them give me a hug.

"How are you doing dear?" asks Esme

"I'm okay, the baby has been kicking up a storm but beyond that I'm great," I tells her as I look over to Jeremiah who is smiling at me and then walks over to Carlisle and greets him. I begin to walk over to where Jerry and Carlisle are at, Esme helps me up the stairs and as I walk over to Carlisle I give him a hug

"I am so sorry for putting you in such a tough position," I tell him

"Think nothing of it Leah, I am just glad that you have come home and that it is obvious that I was correct and that you are very much pregnant. Hmm if I would have to take my best medical guess I would say that you are 7 months pregnant, but I wont know until I examine you," he tells me

"Ok," I tell him

"Would you like to do it now?" he asks me

I nod and then I look over to Jerry who is looking at me, I take his hand and we follow Carlisle into the house. We go into a room in the house that has been change to look like a doctor's office. I go over to a bench and sit down while Jerry takes his place behind me while Carlisle walks over and starts grabbing a bunch of instruments. Then he grabs something that looks like an ultrasound machine but the trust is that I really don't know since I haven't seen one up close.

After he is done putting on some cold gel to my stomach he starts to using the machine on me. He rolls that thing around until he stops and smiles

"Is that our baby?" I ask him

"Yes it is, would you like to know the sex of the baby?," he asks us

I look up to Jerry and see that he shrugs

"It's up to you," he tells me

"Well honestly I want to be surprised if that's okay with you Jerry," I tell him

"That's fine with me," he tells me then I fell his lips on my forehead and I smile

Then we hear something strange

Thump thump. Thump thump

"Our child has a heartbeat," Jerry says out loud

"Yes it does Jeremiah and for that matter the heart beats at a regular human pace," the doc tells us

"What does that mean?" I ask

"Well for a regular human baby the heart beats at 100 to 120 beats per minute and that will continue until the child is about one year old. What does that mean for your child? Honestly I don't know because we are dealing with the unknown here; if you were a regular human Leah we would have some knowledge on how it will turn out but since the structure of your DNA is quite different than Bella was when she was a human we won't really know until the child is born," he tells me

"Is the baby okay though?" Jerry asks him

"By all accounts your child is perfectly healthy, there is nothing wrong with your child; but of course I will continue monitor the progress of your pregnancy Leah and I will inform you of any changes in the baby health. Normally during a regular pregnancy the female would come in every few months to check the progress but I think that we will take it one week at a time," he tells me

I nod at him

"What about Leah herself is she doing okay, the rate of pregnancy is accelerated. What can that do to her?" he asks Carlisle

"That is the other thing, in reality Leah you are month and a half pregnant but physically you are seven months pregnant. Doing the math you will have the child in less than a month but things could change and your pregnancy could stabilize and you could be pregnant for the entire nine months or your water could break tomorrow, it is really a wait and see for now. But remember that you being a shape shifter with healing abilities will play a factor into this and my best medical guess is that any injuries that your child could possibly impose on you will be negated by your healing factor but that would be just a guess since the fact is that as of this moment you are more human than werewolf," he tells me

"Then I think that it is best that we move into the mansion until our child is born so that if anything should happen you will be nearby," answers Jerry

"I think that is a good idea but I have a question Leah, have you been having strange cravings remember that when Bella was pregnant with Reneesmee she began to crave blood," he asks me

I shake my head

"Nope all I have been craving is human food like peanut butter and beacon sandwiches," I think him

"What does that mean?" Jerry asks

"Hmm well that could be that your child will be more human than anything else or that the child is feeding off of Leah's blood but that since she is able to heal herself quite quickly so any the human cravings are noticeable," he tells us

"No offense guys but I don't really want to crave blood, I love you Jerry but the blood thing is the one thing I could have you do without," I tell him

"Me too, I never want you to drink blood and I prefer that our child gets most of the dominant traits from you," he tells me

"Okay well that's it really I have taken some blood from you and I test it and inform if there is anything to report and if you have any more questions than you know where to find me," Carlisle tells us

We both nod, he smiles at us and leaves the room. I see that he is writing down a bunch of stuff in a journal.

"Are you okay?" Jerry asks me

"I'm fine, just worried though I feel like he or she for that matter is so much a part of me and for anything to happen to this little person I don't know how I would deal with that," I tell him

"That's why I am here Lele, we'll deal with whatever may happen together. You just have to have faith that our child we'll be healthy and okay," he tells me

"I love you, you know that," I tell him

"I know, I love you and our child more than anything in my world. You two have breath life into the lifeless body," he tells me

"Aww," I coo

"Shut up Clearwater," he tells me

I stick my tongue out to him and I get him to smile

"What now?" I ask him

"Well we have two stops to make today," he tells me

"Where are we going?" I ask him

"Nope not telling it's a surprise but I will give you a hint," he tells me

"Okay what's the hint?" I ask

"It's something old and something new and you before your mind jumps to conclusions the both are places," he tells me

I nod

"I am okay with that," I tell him

He helps me walk downstairs and into the living room then he leaves me for a second and when he comes back he is with Esme and he has something in his hand, it's a blindfold. Honestly I don't want to know where he got it but I told him that I was okay with the secrecy and I want to keep my promise to him.

He and Esme help me into the car, I hate being so useless but there is nothing I can do about it so I just sigh and go with it. I hate the fact that I can't see but I settle down when Jerry takes a hold of my hand and grips it tight

"Trust me love and everything will be okay," he tells me

"Okay baby, I trust you," I tell him

"Thank you," he tells me

I know that I can't see anything but I know that he is smiling and so am I for that matter

After 10 minutes of driving the car comes to a stop

I hear Jerry open his car and a moment later he opens the door on my side of the car and he helps me out. Then I feel a pair of arms around me and I smell a familiar scent

"Mom," I say

Jerry takes the blindfold off and I see that my mom is smiling at me

"Oh Leah, I am so glad that you are home and dear lord are you really are pregnant when Seth told me I didn't know whether to believe him or knock upside the side but here you are several months pregnant," she tells me

"Well actually she has been pregnant for a month and a half," Jerry tells her

"But you look like you are seven months pregnant," she asks me

"Its because Jerry is a vamp and I am a shape shifter so the pregnancy goes a lot faster, I mean it did for Bella and Eddie," I tell her

It seems to calm her down; I'm guess since she has seen Nessie and how healthy she looks.

We go into the house and we talk for several hours, eventually Seth and Jake come home and I see them and I get hugs and pregnancy jokes. I hear Jerry growl which causes them to stop, which makes me smile. But when Seth smiles at Jerry it calms him down and he smiles at my brother.

"When did that happen?" I ask him

"Huh," Seth tells me

"When did you two become so chummy?" I ask

"Well love since I am going to hopefully spend the rest of my life with you I thought it would be a good idea that I get to know your family better and me and your brother became friends. He is a good guy and he was there for me while you were gone," Jerry tells me

"Really?" I ask

"Yea, Jeremiah is awesome and he is a hell of a cook," Seth tells me

"Yea he is and I am glad that you two are getting along," I tell him

Both of them smile at me

We spend another hour talking and I tell my mother everything that Carlisle told me, especially the part how he would be constantly checking up on me just to be sure that the baby was okay. Eventually we left and it was time again for the blindfold.

"Do we really need to do this?" I ask Jerry

"Yup and don't give me that pouty look. I love you and you know that what I am going to show you is going to be good," he tells me

"Okay okay I give in," I tell him

It's another 15 minutes of driving until we stop

Eventually he helps me out of the car and he walks me over a few steps and then he stops me and we just wait

"Can I take this off or am I going to look like a dumbass forever?" I ask

"A) you don't look like a dumbass and B) I just wanted to wait a few second before I showed what I got for the both of us," he tells me

"You bought us something?" I ask him

"Yea, I did," he tells me

Then I feel the blindfold come off and our eyes meet, he just smiles at me and then he turns his focus to the left I follow suit and my eyes widen

"You bought a house?" I ask him

"I bought us a house, I promised you that I would live permanently in Forks remember? And I needed a place to stay so I had Esme help me buy a house," he tells me

"Wow," is all I could

"Do you wanna see the inside?" he asks

"Of fucking course," I scream out

He helps me up the steps, our steps I think to myself

As we enter the door to our house, I see how much more beautiful the house is on the inside than on the outside and the outside is freaking beautiful. We walk around with him telling me what Esme and Alice did. We enter the master bedroom and I see how beautiful it is and I just think to myself how I could spend the rest of my life in that room with Jerry, it has everything but a kitchen that's how big and spacious it is.

We walk out our bedroom and I look back while he takes my hand and force me to keep pace with him but it is only for a second because we stop at the next room

"Before we go in here, know that Esme and Alice are willing to change it if you don't like it," he tells me

"What are you talking about? What's so special about this room?" I ask him

"How about you open the door and find out," he tells me

I give him a confused look and nod

I open the door and walk inside

I cough out the words

"It's a nursery."

"Yea, when Esme and Alice found out they decided to do this as a gift to us," he tells me

"Remind me to thank them," I tell him

"So do you like it?" he asks me

"I love it, it's incredible. I don't even know what to say," I tell him

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him and lean in and kiss him

"When can we move in?" I ask him

"Well the house is our so whenever but please Lele, I want to wait until the baby is born before we do, we have the rest of our lives to live in this house. I just want to be sure that the baby is completely healthy before we do anything," he tells me

"Aww ok I guess, but I can't wait to move in," I tell him

"Alice said that you would love this place so she had Sue give her all your clothes and everything that you own is here and along with my stuff. And before we left I gave Esme my credit card and they should be done buying all your pregnancy clothes and every that you and the baby will ever need and that should include clothes for baby from a newborn to a 3 year old," he tells me

"Wow, really I just don't know what to say," I tell him

"It's love, really cares about you and just wants you to be happy," he tells me

"Okay' I tell him

I yawn, its been a long day and I need to rest for the baby

"Okay let's get you home," he tells me

We walk down the stairs and outside of the house.

I take one more look at the house, our house as we pull away


	20. Chapter 20: Life

Chapter 20: Life

A/N: Well I just want to point out that I love the fact that I have been getting such a positive response from those who have read this story. You guys could have blown it off but you have welcomed me to this community with open arms and I just wanted to let everyone know how grateful I am. Again if you have any thoughts or even if you have any ideas please PM me and I would be more than happy to incorporate your ideas, this especially goes out to those who have constantly reviewed my story, Ari111990, Jade91 and Twilight Chick 4 Eva; you guys make my day when I see your reviews in my inbox. So here it is, remember I chose the title of this chapter for a reason.

Jeremiah's POV

We're in the cabin like most days since Leah came back to me, each day she looked more beautiful than the day before, it frighten me that she could glow so much. Of course it wasn't always peachy, some days where better than others; she had moments were she was definitely irritated but she never took out on me so that was nice. That especially happened when everyone gave Leah a baby shower, that was not a pretty picture; Emmett and Rosalie were dumb enough to give Leah a bunch of stuffed dogs and boxes of count chocula, then came the hell storm I had never heard so much screaming in my life. I slap Emmett upside his head and shook my head at them and they were smart enough to quickly leave before Leah got up and killed them.

Carlisle came by over so often to check up on her. He said that everything was going well and that Leah and the baby were in no danger. Of course I went into overprotective boyfriend/Dad mode and began asking way too many questions. The one that kept popping into my head is why she never had morning sickness and how would the combination of our DNA affect the baby.

"Well to answer your first question, it is my belief that it was a combination of her healing ability and the fact that the pregnancy has been accelerated that I believe that she jump over that phase of pregnancy, which is why there was no indicators that she was pregnant until I tested her blood. To answer your second question, I have no idea; I could tell you that I believe that the child will be both a vampire and a shape shifter but the trust is that we won't know until the baby is born then again because the Vampiric disease and the shape shifter chromosomes are such dominant feature they could ultimately cancel each other out and your child could be completely human but again we will not know until the baby is born. What I can tell is that the baby has a heart beat so that would be an indicator that he or she is human to an extent and he or she is completely healthy at the moment and that by my calculations the child should be delivered by next week or so," he tells us

I nod and I give Leah a smile, she returns quickly and I see that Carlisle is beaming at us

"Well I should leave you two be," he tells us

I get up to walk him out but he shakes his head

"I know my way out Jeremiah, remember I own the land," he tells me

"Yes I am well aware of that fact but I was raised to be courteous to any guest even that if said guest own the house and the property on which it sits," I tell him

He smiles and gives me a quick nod, I walk him out and shake his hand and say thank you for everything.

I go back to the bedroom and see that Leah is laying her head against pillow watching TV

I crawl on the bed and lie next to her and lift her shirt to kiss her stomach, she always giggles when I do it. She smiles at me and leans in to kiss me, I quickly close the distance and give her a soft kiss.

"Have you thought about what you would want to name our child," she asks me

"I don't know; do you have any ideas?" I ask her

"Well I have always liked Bianca for a girl and for a boy I have no clue," she tells me

"Well how about Harry after your father," I tell her

"Really? You wouldn't mind if we name him after my father?" she asks me

"No, I mean I never met the man so I couldn't tell you how I feel about your father but the truth is that he gave me you and I could never be able repay your father for that," I tell her

"Quick question, what was your father's name?" she asks me

"It was Cristobal, he was named after my grandfather," I tell her

"How about we use both names, Cristobal Harry Rueben I like the sound of that but I also like Bianca Rueben," she tells me

"Me too, gracias mi amor," I tell her

"I love it when you speak Spanish to me," she tells me

"Si mi amor; porque tu eres mi alma, mi corazon, mi vida," I tell her laying the accent on really thick

"If I wasn't so pregnant I would take you right now,' she tells me leaning to kiss me

"Aww, that's so romantic," I tell her sarcastically

"Well you know me, I'm all about the romance," she tells me

I begin to laugh hysterically at her joke

After a minute of laughing I see that she is no longer laughing with me and looking down at her thumbs

"What's wrong love?" I ask her

"It's just that my Dad and your Dad won't be here when the baby is born and the same goes for your mother and your, who doesn't even know that you're still alive. I just feel like our child will never get to meet his or her's family. The only parent who will be there is my mom," she tells me

"But our child will still get to meet so many people that will love him or her so much. There is your Mother and Seth; and all of the Cullen's along with my Irish family. Yea you're right there are people that this little person will never get to meet but the truth is that there is so much of our parents in us that in a way he or she will know," I tell her

"You're way too smart for me sometimes," she tells me

"No, its just that I love you and I want you to be happy," I tell her

"You make me happy just by being with me and giving me all your love," she tells me

"Well that will never go away," I tell her

"It better not," she tells me

"Okay?" I say

She smiles and turns her attention to the TV

I continue to play with her stomach; it's my favorite thing in the world to do. I think that the little person in there knows when I'm nearby because I hear my child's heart beat increase substantially especially when I have my hand on Leah's stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you little one, know that me and your mother will love you till the day we die and that you will be born into a world where you will be loved and taken care of," I tell my child

"Do you think that out child heard you?" asks Leah

Before I could even say something I hear the baby kicking in Leah's stomach

"Well I think that you got your answer honey," I tell her

"Yea but I wish that our child didn't have to take it out on me," she tells me

"Hey I am just saying that you get to give the greatest fucking gift anyone could ever give me and I know when you see our child for the first time you will fall absolutely in love," I tell her

"Yea I know, it is not lost on me that I will completely adore this child but the truth is that I am just scared that so many bad things will happen look at what happened to Bella, I know you weren't here but it got really bad, Reneesmee broke several of Bella's bone during the pregnancy and when she gave birth to her she had lost so much blood that Eddie had no choice but to change her or she would have died," she tells me

"But you're different than Bella, you will be able to heal from any injury that our baby will cause," I reassure her

"You don't know that babe, you have to remember that our child isn't just a half vampire like Reneesmee, our child will also have my DNA and we don't know how that will affect our child and his or her birth," she tells me

"Have faith please, I'll be there with you. Do you honestly think that you are alone on this, if anything would ever happen to you or the baby how do you think I could ever go on," I tell her

"I know that and trust me I want to scare you with all of these fear that I am having but it just that want everything to be perfect and its not like we have had the best of luck when it comes to life and death situations," she tells me

"Then we'll be the ones to break the cycle," I tell her

"I don't deserve you," she tells me

"I don't know how to answer that, I mean if I say that you're right than you'll get mad and swear off sex and if I say that you do then it will sound way too girly so I am just going to keep my mouth shut and not say a damn thing," I tell her

"That is the smartest choice that you have ever made," she tells me

"You know what I think so too," I tell her

I smile and I lean up to kiss her

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" I ask her

"I could eat," she tells me

"Anything in particular?" I ask

"Nah you know me anything you make I'm gonna eat but make it quick cause I'm starting to get hungrier," she tells me

"Okay I get it," I tell her

I give her stomach one last kiss and I get up making my way towards the kitchen, I grab some bread along with some salami and some cheese, I also take out some for me take make for her dinner. I make her a quick sandwich and grab a can of Pringles with a few sodas. I came to the bedroom and I see that she rubbing her belly smiling at me

"That's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen," I tell her

"Shut up and bring me my food," she tells me

"Yes master, is there anything else that you want master," I ask her

"That's enough for now servant," she tells me

I bow and take a seat next to her

She smiles and takes a bite into the sandwich she hands over to me I give her a confused look she closes her eyes realizing that I don't eat human food.

I chuckle at the notion

"Sorry I forgot for a second," she tells me

"Don't worry about it love, if I could have I would," I tell her

"Do you miss eating human food?" she asks me

"Not really, I don't remember what human food taste like anyways," I tell her

"Fair enough, this is really good by the way," she tells me as she takes the last bite of the sandwich

"Aww thanks but it's not I did anything special it was just a sandwich with some chips," I tell her

"Yea but it's the whole idea that you are more than willing to make me food. That means a lot more to me than what you actually make me,' she tells me

I shrug

I take the plate from her and go into the kitchen to wash it, when I get back I see that she is fast asleep. I put the blanket on her watch her begin to snore peacefully, I decide that is the best time for me to go feed since I haven't in a few weeks and I know that this will probably be the best time for me to go since I know that she will be out for awhile. I write down a note telling her where I am going and that I love her. I grab my jacket and I take off towards the forest closing the door behind me. I walk at a deliberate pace trying to take my time so I can allow myself to think, Leah says I have a habit of over thinking things but I like to look at it from the perspective that I think that I like to make sure that I have thought everything through before I make a decision.

I see some deer pass by, my first instinct is to tackle them down but I decide to let them pass since I see that the third one is just a baby calf, it stops and looks at me before it makes its way back to two other ones who happen to be adults. I chuckle for a second

"I can't believe I just did that," I tell myself

I continue walking and eventually I came across a male elk that is drinking from and before the elk came make a defensive move I have him pinned to the ground and begin to feed. At first he struggles against me but eventually all of his efforts became futile and I soon feel that all of his blood has been drained. I remove my teeth and pay my respects to the elk for giving me life, I stroke it hair and I pat the stomach before I continue on my way. I take my time the next time, trying to sharpen my skills because the truth is that I don't know when the next time I am going to be in battle so my skills need to be at their best. I see a bear near a pass; I track it as it drinks some water and begin to feed as well. I quickly make my way to the other side of the bear, it looks up but then it goes back to eating. I creep over so that I am right behind the bear, I jump on the bear before it can make a move, the bear growls and it tries to toss me off but I quickly stomp on the bear's leg and the bear screams in agony. It falls to the ground and I begin to feed in order to calm the bear's pain, eventually the bear's scream turns into a whimper. And it dies a quite death; I wipe my mouth cleaning off the small pool of blood on my lips that the bear has left. I get up and look down at the bear, such a fierce opponent and all that is left is lifeless creature, I was instantly sad that this bear could not continue living but the truth is that I have to be selfish because I have many that depend on me and I cannot take that responsibility lightly.

I walk up a little further up the pass and I take a seat on some rock and I notice that I have a great visual of the entire forest. I just sit there for a while clearing my mind of all thought just allowing myself to bask in the moment, a moment in which I see some of the beautiful scenery that these eyes have ever seen, I smile when I get up from my porch high atop the world that I live in. I slowly walk down until I am on level ground and I begin making my way back towards the cabin. I check my watch for the first time since I have been gone and I see that I have only been gone for about four hours. I walk back into the house and make my way back into the bedroom to check up on Leah and put my jacket in the closet so I can go prepare her dinner. I put my jacket on a hanger and place it the rack of clothes.

"Hi baby," I hear Leah say

"Hey babe," I say as I turn around and plant a kiss on her lips

"Where did you go?" she asks

"Well to go get some food and I sat on some rocks looking over the forest," I tell her

"That's nice," she tells me

"Are you gonna go back to sleep?" I ask

"Uh-huh," she tells me but its more of a yawn than anything else

"Okay, I'm gonna go start making you dinner," I tell her

"You do that," she tells me

I chuckle

"Honey?" she asks

"Yea," I answer

"I love you," she tells me

"I love you more," I state as I leave the room

I go into the kitchen and I begin to make her a grill piece of chicken and a salad, hey I'm trying to keep Leah as healthy as I can while at the same time feeding her. Everything is prepared within the hour, since I had the chicken defrosting since I made her that sandwich a few hours ago. I had to remind myself to thank Esme for installing such a beautiful kitchen in this cabin with all the amenities. It wasn't long before I smell of the food had reached the bedroom and I saw stretching and making her way over to the table taking a seat and waiting for me to hand her the food that I made her. Of course she devoured it quickly without taking a moment to chew, but hey she was still gorgeous even if some of her eating habits needed some work. Once she is done she gives a smile that makes me forget about everything I was just thinking. I take the plate from her and I go to the sink and wash and drying before I put it back into the shelf.

"Such the housewife," she tells me

"Ha ha ha," I tell her

"Hey is it my fault that you are the woman in this relationship," she tells me

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I ask

"You always clean, you always cook; you are the emotional support in this relationship, the only way that you can tell that you are I man is by your."

I cut her off before she can finish that statement, "don't even go there with me, I'm sorry if I am in touch with my famine side."

"Fair enough," she tells me

"Alright that enough of making fun of Jeremiah time let's get you back to bed," I tell her

She smiles at me

"But I love that time, aww you're no fun," she tells me

"Well someone has to be the adult here it might as well be me," I tell her

"Okay okay, help me up," she tells me

I walk over to her and support her weight as she gets up

She winks in pain and begins to hold her stomach

She screams in agony

"What's wrong?" I ask

I see that there is water dripping down from Leah's gown

"I think my water broke," she tells me

I nod and with my other hand I grab the phone out of my pocket I dial a number and put the phone to my ear

"Hello?" asks the person on the other line

"Carlisle, its me. Leah's water just broke," I tell him

"Ok, I'll be right there," he tells me

I put the phone back into my pocket

"Okay Leah Carlisle on his way I am going to take you back to the bed so you can lay down until he gets here," I tell her softly

She nods and I help her back to the bed

A few minutes later I hear a knock on the door

"Okay that's him, I'll be right back," I tell her

She groans and nods

I run over to the door and open it, I see that Carlisle has brought Esme and Alice along with him and they are helping him bring a bunch of instruments, I take the instruments from Alice and we begin making our way back into the bedroom.

"Alice can you do me a favor?" I ask

"Anything," she answers

I grab my phone out of my pocket and I toss it to her, she gives me a knowing look and goes into the living room.

"Okay, Leah how are you doing?" Carlisle asks her

"How the hell do you think I am doing," she responds

"Leah," I tell her

"You try giving birth to half vampire half werewolf then ask me how I am doing," she shouts at me

Esme walks over to her and takes a hold of her hand

"Dear please bear with these two they just have your best interest at heart and they want to know how you are doing so that they can help you and the best the best they can," she tells her

Leah sighs in defeat and nods at her

"I am fine for now," she says but before she can continue she scream out in pain

"Okay that was a contraction, how far along are they?" he asks me

"That was her first one," I tell him

"Okay, Honey will you do me the favor of passing me a few towels?" he asks Esme

She nods and hands him a few

"Okay Jeremiah I will need your help for this, I need you to help me lift her so that I can place these towels underneath her," he tells me

I nod

I help him lift her and he places them underneath her and motions for me to lower her

"Okay Leah I am going to need you to lift your legs up and plant your feet on the edge of the bed," he tells her

She huffs and nods; Carlisle lifts her gown up to see her progress

After a few more contractions that are becoming closer together in time. By this time Sue and Seth along with the rest of the Cullens had joined us, all of them staying in the living room waiting for the birth to happen. Sue had entered the room she gave me a quick hug and positioned herself behind Leah allowing herself to be the support for her head. I made sure that I had a hold of her right hand while Esme had the other one so that she would not hurt her mother if she decided to clench her hands and use some of her supernatural strength.

"Okay Leah you are beginning to crown, I am going to need you to give me a big push," Carlisle tells her

She looks over at me and I nod in encouragement

She gives one big push

"That was good Leah, the baby's head is through and it's shoulders are beginning to show. I am going to need another big push from you," he tells her

She nods and without looking at Esme and me she gives another big push

"You are doing great dear," Sue tells her

"Okay Leah one more big push and that should do it," he tells her

Leah complies and then she is done she rests her head against her mother's stomach

Carlisle smiles and lifts my crying baby in the air

"Meet your baby boy," he tells us

I get up and lean into Leah giving her a kiss on her forehead

"I love you so much right now," I tell her

She smiles at me

I look over and see that Carlisle has a pair of scissors in his hand and is attempting to pass it to me. I grab them and cut my baby's umbilical cord, Carlisle nods at me and walks over with my son to Esme who begins to clean my son and wrap him in a small blue blanket. Esme bring him our to Leah and me and place him in her arms. Carlisle and Esme clean up and they make their way into the living room, I give him a nod, which he returns with a smile.

"Hi Chris, I'm your mommy and this your daddy," she tells him

I smile and cup my son's cheek

"Chris?" asks Sue

"Yea his name is Cristobal Harry Rueben, after Jerry's dad and mine," she answers

"I think both of your dads would have been honored by the choice," she tells us

"Can I hold him?" I ask

Leah nods and hands him over to me

I get up and begin walking back and forth I reposition him in one arm using my other hand to stroke his cheek

"I love you so much little man, know that me and your mother will always be there for you guiding you through life," I tell him

"Aww," I hear Esme and Sue say

I spend a little more time with my son before Sue begs to hold him; I comply and take my place next to Leah as we watch the new grandmother. She walks out into the living room and I hear the aww's and the coo's coming from everyone as they meet our son.

"How are you doing?" I ask her

"Great, I can't believe we made that little guy," she tells me

"Me neither," I tell her

"He looks a lot like you," she tells me

"Well he has your eyes and your complexion," I tell her

"True but when he grows up he is going to be a dead ringer for you," she tells me

"Probably, did I ever tell you that I look very much like my father," I tell her

"Really?" she asks

I nod

"Well then the name fits don't you think?" she asks

"Looks that way," I tell her

Sue comes back into the bedroom and hands her over to Leah

"Chris went to sleep and we all felt that it was best if he was in his mother's arms," she says with a huge grin on her face

"Thanks mom," Leah tells her

"You're welcome dear, both have given me so much happiness that I will never be able to repay you," she tells us as wipe a tear away

"Sue, don't cry," I tell her

"I'm just so happy," she tells us

I call into the living room "Seth," but I make sure that it is in a quite enough tone so that it will reach Seth's ears but will not wake up the baby

"Yea,' he says in a quite tone

I look to his mother

He nods and puts a arm around his mother's shoulders and they make their way back into the living room.

I then see Jasper and Alice making their way into the room, which Jasper holding something that is wrapped in his arms.

"I knew that you would eventually need this, there is one already at your new house but you will need one until you move," Alice tells us, she ten nods over to Jasper and he removes the wrapping to show a new crib

"Thank you so very much," Leah tells them

"I told you that they would like it," Alice tells Jasper

Jasper grunts and hands her some money, which causes her to grin and she begins to skip back into the living room, I see that as Jasper follows her shaking his head murmuring something that I cant quite catch. But I smile anyways; everyone comes in to pay their respects before they leave Carlisle check on Leah to see if everything was fine and it was, he said that he would have all the paper work done at the hospital but we would have to come down tomorrow to fill it out and sign it. Everyone was so nice but I was a bit worried when Emmett and Rosalie come into the room. I see that Emmett is hesitant about going over to us so I get up and go over and shake their hands.

"Bye little Chris," says Rosalie

"Yea bye little man, will catch you later," Emmett says

Leah begrudgingly nods in their direction and they make their way out of the house and I hear the door close behind them

"I think that they are afraid of you," I tell her

"Yeah, they should be hell hath no fury like that of a mother," she tells me

"They were just trying to be nice love," I tell her

"Yup I know but Blondie needs to be put in her place," she says with an evil smile

"Leah Clearwater," I say

"What I am not allowed have some fun of my own?" she asks me

I shake my head

"Fair enough mom, you are allowed to do whatever you want," I tell her

"Thanks dad," she responds

"Remind me that tomorrow we need to go the hospital to fill out all the paper work that Carlisle has for us," she tells me

"Are you sure that you will able to go tomorrow?" I ask

"I'm feeling great, I mean it might take a while so that my body is fully recovered but I am starting to feel more like who I was when before the pregnancy," she tells me

"Okay," I tell her

We move up the bed and we lie facing each other with our son in the middle, we smile ate each other than we just watch him sleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Family Part 1

Chapter 21: Family (Part 1)

A/N: So I decided on this plot line about a week ago when I began planning what I was going to do after the Volutri storyline. I hope you guys like it; I really do. I decided that I should cut this into 2 parts, there was a lot that I wanted to write in this chapter and eventually I decided that it was a bit too much and that I should leave it as two chapters with each main character getting their own point of view so that you see and fell how Leah and Jeremiah deal with the aftermath of their child's birth and how it will affect those are them.

Leah's POV

It had been a few weeks since the baby was born and the truth was it had been really strange how quite Chris had been.

"It could be that he sleeps all the time, obviously he gets that from his mother," Jerry once told me with a grin on his beautiful face.

Our son was looking like him more and more every single day; it scared me because I knew that before long I would have to deal with the fact that my son was going to be so good looking and in turn he would become a heartbreaker, he already had all the women in the Cullen family and on the reservation wrapped around his little finger.

I smiled, I don't know why but it was something that I was proud. I was just glad that my son wasn't someone who didn't go without sleep like for example his father don't get wrong, that fact didn't change how I felt bout Jerry but I was trying to keep my baby as human as possible. I made sure that I changed my sleeping patterns to fall in line with him. But since Jerry didn't need the sleep he could watch over the both of us and he would always make sure we were both okay. The other thing that I was glad about was the fact that Chris didn't crave blood and for that matter he didn't show any signs of being a vampire but he didn't show any signs of being a shape shifter either. Carlisle took some of his blood and had it test and compared against samples from Jerry' venom and my blood and he told us that Chris had traits of both Vampire and Werewolf his guess was that it was recessive and may never actually show. I was glad that our child was going to be as normal as possible and actually live a life away from all the bullshit that we have had to live through. But the fact was that Carlisle wasn't certain so I could ever really let my guard down about him eventually showing signs of being one or the other or even both for that matter

The fact that my baby was growing at a normal rate did let me sigh in relief a bit like I said before I could never really be nonchalant about this whole thing, I mean he was a baby and I was hoping that he would stay a baby for a while. It made me feel bad for Eddie and Bella, Nessie was growing at such a fast rate that in only a few years would she be an adult and they would essentially miss out on so much and wouldn't get go through all of the events that normal parents get to experience with a child. I mean in our world that means lots of hair and rage and drinking blood but at least it would be a childhood full of memories and that would be what we get with Chris.

Life had been peaceful for the most part, I had gone to visit my family on the reservation and it was nice to see everyone again. I mean of course I saw my mother and Seth all the time but this was the first time I had seen Jake and the rest of the guys; Embry took a shining to Chris quite quickly and Chris likes to play with his cheeks. When I turn my attention away from Embry and my baby I see that my mother walks over to me and look me up and down; obviously I give her a confused look.

"Wow, dear its only been a few weeks I mean you have lost all of the pregnancy weight and now you look like you did before you were pregnant, what's you secret?" she asks me

But before I could even think about how to answer that question she slaps her forehead realizing what the answer could possibly be

"Yea mom," I tell her as I patted her on the shoulder and I went to get Chris from Embry

"What I forgot, its been a while since you've done it what do you expect," she tells me

I roll my eyes and chuckle but that when I see Sam walk near us and I hear him growl. I hand Chris to my mom and give her a look she nods and takes him in the house; once the door is closed I glare at Sam

"What the fuck is your problem?" I shout at him

He huffs at me, the son of a bitch

"Listen you fucking cunt if you ever do that again," I tell him

But before I am able to finish that statement he has the audacity to cut me off

"What you'll get you're little boyfriend to kill me," he snorts

"No I won't, because we all know if I did actually tell what you just did he would break his foot up your self-righteous ass and kill you without breaking a sweat so before he gets a chance to I'll fucking kill you myself so at least you have a fighting chance but we all know that you're not much of a fighter anyways," I tell him

"Whatever you say princess, but as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I don't even know why he is allowed to be on this land, it breaks the treaty," he answers staring at my kid

"Don't you dare, he is half Quileute. He has as much right to be here as any of us. He is a member of the tribe and he should be given the same rights that any of us have. Bill said as much," I shout back

"He is half leech, that's enough to break the treaty," he retort

"We'll you're about to be half Quileute because I'm about to break you in half," I tell him

"You wouldn't even dare," he tells me

Then I feel Seth, Embry and Jake come up and stand beside me

"So that's how it's going to be?" he asks

"Yeah, that's how its going to be. Remember you're not even the true leader of the tribe, that's Jake he just let you have it because he wanted a normal life; remember he can rightfully assume that role whenever he wants but he was nice enough to let you continue to lead a pack, a pack by the way that is maybe up of dumbshits, half wits and rookies, the only one that's worth a damn in a fight is Paul," I shout at him

He growls and huff then he walks away, I know that there is this giant grin on my face

Once Sam is out of hearing distance I hear a huff coming from Jake

"What?" I ask

"You do know that you shouldn't have said that?" asks Jake

"Of course I did, he growled at my son who is half Quileute by the way he deserved everything he got he is lucky that I won't tell Jerry who is dying to get into a fight with him and that I am a lady," I tell with a smirk

"Oh, you are the definition of ladylike," he says with a sarcastic tone

"Yea whatever," I tell him

I slap him across the arm, he fakes being hurts and gives me a smile, which I return of course; only Jake could laugh at a situation like this. Seth pats my shoulder and Embry gives me a weak smile. I nod to all of them and I go back into the house to get my son. After everything that just happened it only took the sight of my son being in the arms of my mother to make it all go away. I said my goodbyes to everyone; everyone wanted me to stay a little while long but they all relented but the one that made it the hardest to leave was Embry

"Aww Leah, but this little dude is so freaking cute," he tells me

"Em bro you'll see him again," Jake tells him

"Alright, fine. Bye little dude, you are the greatest little dude in the entire world yes you are yes you are. And you have a cool Dad and an even cooler mom," he tells Chris and to me for that matter, I guess he thought that buttering me up would make me want to bring Chris by so that he could see him more often

"Embry we'll be back, I am glad that my son likes you and for that matter Jerry likes you too so don't worry about it we'll be back and you can hang out with us at the Cullens' mansion whenever we are there, so don't worry bro," I reassure him

He smiles and nods he head excitedly, I just sigh and put Chris in the car. I gave my mom one last hug and i get in the care and drive away

The entire drive home I kept on thinking about what my mom said, I mean she did have a point; it was something that I was concerned about so when I got back to the cabin so I had a conversation with Carlisle about it.

"Well how have you been feeling?" he asked me

"Great; I feel normal, I mean normal for me anyways," I told him

"Hmm okay, well just to be safe I want you to wait a few more weeks before you attempt to change," he told me

I nod, I mean at first I hated what I was the only thing that I ever thought about was getting rid of that part of myself but the truth was that Jerry forced me to look myself in the mirror and accept who I am and I am glad that it is apart of me and I never want that to change.

But no matter how everything was so great and I knew that we were a happy family there is one thing that was lingering in the back of my mind; I was something that I always wanted to do and since Chris had just been born I felt like right now was the perfect time. But the only problem I had was keeping this from Jerry, its hard having a boyfriend who is a vampire who use to be in C.I.A who has skills that make him a living weapon. Wow did I really just say that, geez the world we live in is freaking strange man; that's the kind of shit we deal with everyday and that's the world we are raising our child in. Oh sorry kinda went off on a tangent didn't I? Oh well whatever. I went to the computer and I checked the prices for what I needed but I couldn't do it alone I knew that I would some need help to pull this off

I grabbed my phone from my coat and I called Alice

"Hello," she answers

"Alice can you come over I need your help with something," I tell her

"Okay," I'll be right there

A few minutes later I hear the knock on the door and I answer it

"Before you say anything I wanted you to know that I can't your future so I won't be able to tell you how it will turn out," she tells me

"Okay weirdo, can I tell you what I wanted to tell you before you go into freaky vampire mode," I tell her

"I'm just letting you know," she tells me

"I know but damn dude really," I tell her

"Okay okay I get it what can I do for you Leah Clearwater," she asks me

"Alright before I tell you, can you promise that this will stay between you and me?" I ask her

"Yea of course what do you need?" she asks

I whisper in her ear letting her know what my plan is

After I let her know what I have planned she gives me a confused look

"Are you sure about this?" she asks me

I nod

"Yeah; its not for me for the both of them and I know that in the end they will be glad that I did this," I tell her

"Well how can I help?" she asks

"Well I was wondering if you could handle the preparations for me, I would handle it myself but I don't want to tip Jerry off," I tell her

I pull my wallet out of my pants and I take out the credit card that Jerry had given me but before I hand it over to her, I see that she is bouncing up and down excited about new plastic

"Wait before you go bat shit crazy on me, I have two conditions before I give this to you," I tell her

"Okay okay okay, what are the conditions?" she asks as she continues to bounce up and down

I roll my eyes; I can't believe I am actually doing this I think to myself

"The first condition is it that card should only be used for what I asking you to get," I tell her

She nods but I can tell that she doesn't like it, which makes me happy

"And the second?" she asks

"And the second condition is that I will not let you go overboard on this. If you fail to meet both of my conditions, I will never let you see Chris ever again," I tell her

"Aww but he is so damn cute, you're no fair," she wines to me

"Damn straight, I have the cutest baby in the world, which is why I know I can get away with this. So do we have a deal?" I ask her

She frowns and nods

"But I have one question," she tells me

I nod letting her know that its alright to ask her question

"Won't the three of you be needing new clothes?" she asks with a smile on her face

"You're right but it's only because I want us to be looking our best for this but again do not go overboard," I tell her

"Okay I promise you that I won't; I can I please see little Chris?" she asks me jumping up and down

"I swear sometimes," I think to myself

I shake my head but eventually I nod, she smiles at me and goes skipping into the bedroom and comes back out with Chris in her arms, she was still asleep so I didn't have to worry about him waking up and crying so it was so weird because he hardly cries, he only does it when he is hungry. She aww's and coo's at him, mumbling a bunch on incoherent sayings at him. But before she can go any further he wakes up and gives her a confused look and begins to cry

"Hand him over, he is hungry," I tell Alice

"How can you tell?" she asks

"Because that is the only time that he cries," I tell her

"Oh," she says as she hands him over and he begins to feed

"Wait, you can't see his future can you?" I ask as I nurse Chris

"No I can't, its really starting to bug me that there are many individuals whose future I can't see. But I figure that since he is the child of a werewolf and a vampire who can block all abilities that he would be able to have some those abilities as well. It's not his fault because he is so cute, yes he is," she tells me

I give her a confused look

"Okay?" I tell her

"Leah honestly I am so envious of you," she tells me

I was about to ask why but I already knew what she was talking about, it must be so hard for her and Blondie and Esme to see Bella and I have children when they can't. Sure they put up a brave face but I'm sure that it must hurt like hell.

"I'm so sorry Alice, if I had it in my power you know that I would make it possible for the three of you to have children," I tell her

"I know and thank you for caring so much, but its not meant to be then its not meant to be. I have resigned myself to the fact that I will never have children and that it is my duty to be the greatest auntie in the entire world to Nessie and try to be the same for Chris," she tells me

"I'm glad that you feel that way because as strange as this sounds coming from me I want you to feel like you are an aunt to Chris, I mean who is going to be the one to dress him. I know I have no fashion sense so I can't help him there," I tell her relenting to her ways

"Really?" she asks

I nod

She smiles and goes over to me and hugs me, at first I feel that my body tenses but eventually I relax and pat her back

"Well I am on my way and I'll take care of everything. I'll back later tonight to give you everything," she tells me

"Thank you so much Alice, now I just to figure out a way to tell Jerry about this what getting him mad," I tell her

"I am sure that he will love it, he loves you and will be okay with it since he knows that you are looking out for his best interest," she tells me

I know she can't see the future but it was still nice of her to say

"Thanks Alice, now get before Jerry comes home with Eddie and he figures out what we're up to," I tell her

She nods kisses Chris on the head and gives me a quick hug and she exits the cabin. After Chris is done feeding, I see that he is out cold and I put him back in the crib so that he can sleep comfortably. I hop into bed and watch some TV waiting for Jerry to come home, I use the time to think of ways to tell him but I can't come up with a good way to do this so I just stop think and before long I feel Jerry cupping my cheek

"Lele wake up baby," I hear him whisper in my ear

I groan and open my eyes, I calm down when I see Jerry smiling down at me

"I fell asleep?" I ask

"Yes you did, I probably shouldn't have woken you but I just wanted to let you know that I was home, if you want you can go back to sleep and I'll watch over Cristobal," he tells me

"Nah, I'm okay actually I need to be awake anyways, I needed to ask you something," I tell him

"You know that you can ask me anything," he tells me

"I know that but I just don't know how you will react to this," I tell him

"Well you will never know until you find out, right?" he asks me

I nod

"How do you feel about taking a trip to see your family?" I ask

"That would be great, I mean I know that Siobhan and Liam would love to meet Cristobal," he tells me

I shake my head

"No, not that family. I was talking about you mother and sister and her family," I tell him

"Oh, I don't know about that Leah, I mean would be putting them at risk if we just showed up," he tells me

"From whom, the Volutri are gone and are you telling me that you and me wouldn't be able to defend them against everyone else," I tell him

He sighs and looks over to the crib

"You're scared, aren't you?" I ask

He nods

"Is it because you think that your mother won't be able to accept the fact that you are still alive and that you have showed up to her door 20 years later with a family looking like you did when you died," I ask

He nods again

"I haven't seen her since I was 18, I don't know if I could be able to handle her rejecting me and you and our son," he tells me

"Don't you think that you should at least try, if not for yourself but for our son. I want your son to grow up with all of his family and that includes your mother and sister," I ask

He closes his eyes and begins to rub them concentrating on coming up with an answer

"I know I just need to think about this," he tells me

"You better think fast because I have Alice buying the plane tickets for me and a bunch of clothes," I tell him

"Leah," he groans at me

"What? I knew that if I asked you then you would probably say no and I know if you don't do this then you will regret this," I tell him

He grunts and get up from the bed, he goes over to the window and puts his head down, I hear him sign. I get up and walk over to and wrap my arms around him and place my head on his back

"Even if I could, I wouldn't be able to say no, right?" he asks

"Nope, I would just go ahead and take Chris and go visit your mother myself. This way I am letting you make up your own damn mind as to whether or not you want to come," I answer

I hear him chuckle

"I let you get away with way too much," he tells me

"That's because you love me," I tell him

"Yea I am so crazy in love that I let you get away with murder," he tells me

"Yup and you would be there to cover it up if I did actually commit murder," I tell him

"Probably, wait you let Alice buy everything; isn't that play with fire?" he asks

"Yea but I told her if she went overboard then I would never let her see Chris ever again," I tell him

"Wow, already using our child to barter with people," he tells me

"Nope just with Alice," I tell him

"Fair enough," he tells me

"I love you," I tell him

"I love you more," he tells me

I smile, he always says that but before I could say or do anything else I hear a knock on the door

"Hold on to that thought," I tell him

"I always do," he tells me as I let go of him and walk toward the front door

"Hi Alice," I says as I open the door

'How did you know it was me?" she asks as she enters the cabin with a bunch of bags in her hand

I point to my nose

"Oh right sorry," she tells me

"Let me help you out," I tell her as I grab a few bags and we walk into the bedroom

"Hello Alice," Jerry greets her

"Hello Jeremiah," she responds

"I already told him and he is on board," I tell her

"I had no choice," he says with a smile on his face

"I know, Jasper is the same way,' she tells me

I see that Jerry is shaking his head

"Well I have everything that you are going to need and here are your plane tickets," she tells me as she holds me the tickets and my credit card. I put the card in my pocket and I proceed to inspect the tickets

"Private Jet?" I ask

"Before you say anything I just want you to know that I did not go overboard, the fare for the jet was at a reasonable price; I think that it is in everyone's best interest if you guys keep this very private, you never know when Chris might exhibit his abilities if he even has some so this is the best way to cover all the bases and really when have your ever said that you have been in a private jet," she tells me

I grunt in response she is right I mean not about the whole being in a jet thing because I could give a damn about that but I to hold on to our privacy and it would be best if there weren't too many people around just in case Chris does something suspicious.

"What she means to say is thank you for everything, we are glad to have you in our lives and we appreciate the fact that you want to keep our lives as safe as possible," Jerry tells me

"Well you're welcome Leah," she tells me with a dumb grin on her face

I shake my head as I look through the bags; there are clothes for the three of us

"I don't usually do this because I feel like its tacky to do this but I am letting you guys borrow some of mine and Jasper's luggage, but it has never been used so you should be good," she tells me

"Thank you Alice," I say

"I'll have Jasper bring them by later and you guys can pack, remember your flight is set for tomorrow night. Jasper and I would be more than happy to give you guys a ride to the airport," she tells us

"That would be much appreciated," he tells her

I nod as well

She smiles at us and looks over at Chris before making her way out of the cabin

"Well we better start getting everything together and when Jasper brings the luggage we can pack," I tell him

I nod, the next thing I know is that I feel him walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist

"What?" I ask as his gives me a strange look

"Nothing it just that I love you so much," he tells me

I lean up and he closes the distance and we begin to kiss, as soon as I am able to assert some control I push him on to the bed and walk over and sit on him in the straddling position.

"Before this goes any further don't you think that we should stop," he asks me

"You don't want me?" I ask as I try to get off but I can because he keeps me on his lap

"Of course I want you, I want you all the time but don't you think that we should stop, I mean wouldn't it be setting a bad example," he tells me

I look over to the crib and I groan

"You're right, damn sorry about that but you have the tendency of making my mind all foggy and what not," I tell him

"Hell you do the same to me, look I promise you that we will find some time to be together even if we have to get one of the Cullens or your mother to watch him while we are alone I hope that doesn't sound awful of me to say," he tells me

"Okay," is all I can say at the moment as embarrassment sinks in.

"Look Leah this is all new to me, I have a family now with you and with Cristobal and something I'm afraid that I am going to fail at, that I am going to do something that makes you leave me. All I have ever been good at is killing people whether they were human or vampire, it was all I ever knew but that changed when I met and it has gone even further now that we have Chris. I am responsible for providing for the both of you not just momentarily but physically and emotionally. So I ever do something and say something that makes you want to scream or want to leave me please just bear with me and let me know what I am doing wrong so I can change, so I can better myself, so I can be a better father to my son and a better lover to my love," he tells me

"I just want you to be you, that's all that Chris and me will ever need from you; you have already given us so much love and compassion. That's all we will ever want from you, you are right so much of your way was all the things that you have said but you are not that man anymore you turned away from all that because he felt that you should be better than that, that somehow you were meant for better things; you are a great boyfriend and an even better father. No one is asking you to be superman or superdad for that matter; just be the man that I fell in love with and the man that loves his son," I tell him

He smiles and cups my cheek, I kiss his palm I feel the electricity flow between us but before this goes any further I decided that is best for me to roll off of him and just lay beside of him so that if Chris wakes up and needs something I can easily get it for him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asks as I try to get off

"I thought you said that it was best if we didn't do that," I tell him

"Yeah but it doesn't mean that I don't wanna continue holding you," he tells me

"Well then, continue holding me," I tell him with a smile

He smiles and brings me down with him as I lie on his chest, with a wave of content washing over me. But as it does another wave of emotions hit me and this one is not one of joy but of fear because now I am truly afraid about how his mother will accept the fact that he is still alive and everything that he has to tell her. On top of that how will she accept Chris and me, will she see us and hate us for being what we are. I want everything to be perfect but can I really have it all?


	22. Chapter 22: Family Part 2

Chapter 22: Family (Part 2)

A/N: Well obviously this is the second part of the last chapter; this is Jeremiah's section. I wanted to apologize to anyone who likes Sam's character, it's not that I openly decided that he should be the one that has so much hostility towards the main character it was really that I needed an asshole character and with his prior relationship with Leah and hi wary towards Vampire he just seemed like a logical choice. Hey I mean it can't just be one of those stories where there is no conflict and I really feel like this should reflect real life as much possible, so again I apologize. Now enough of my rantings, which I am sure that everyone passed over, sorry I am really into self-deprecating humor.

Jeremiah' POV

So here we are sitting in the airport waiting for the attendant to come tell us that it is time for us to board the jet. Alice and Jasper were nice enough to drop us off, but I think that Alice just wanted to spend as much time with Cristobal as possible before we left. It was strange how all the women and Embry flocked around him, but I was really around a baby so maybe that the standard operating procedure for these kind of things. I look over and see that Leah is cradling Chris in her arms; I slump down a bit and rest my head on her shoulder. I may not see it but I know that she is smiling.

As I close my eyes I recall all the memories of the last few months and how my life went from one end of the spectrum to the other.

"I end I haven't said it but honestly thank you Leah," I tell her

"I know babe, don't worry about it. I know that if the roles were reserve that you would do the same for me," she tells me softly

"I don't deserve you," I tell her

"Really, why would you say that?" she asks

"In love me in spite of myself. Come on lets be real I am not the most emotionally attached individual in the world and you have held my hand throughout everything; you have let me it this relationship at my pace even though it has at times not been fair to you," I tell her

"Then you are right, you don't deserve me. Maybe I should go find a sugar daddy," she tells me

I shake my head at her

"Kidding, kidding geez don't you need that you're already my sugar daddy," she tells me

"Oh okay, so that's all I'm good for?" I ask

"Yea among many other things that shouldn't be said in public," she tells me

I feel her lips on the side of my head

That feels good, maybe a little too good

"Don't start something you can't finish," I tell her

I feel her biting on my ear

"Who says I can't finish it," she whispers into my ear

But before I can say anything at all I feel the attendant

"Hello?" asks the attendant obviously trying to get our attention

"Yes," I answer shifting my body up so that my back is against the chair

"We are ready for you guys to board to the Jet," she tells us

I nod and get up, I look over and see Leah slowly getting up so I get everything around Leah so that she only has to worry about our son, when she finally gets up I see that she is smiling at me and then she cups my cheek with her hand. My knee jerk reaction is to kiss her palm. We begin following the attendant who leads to the Jet. Some of the employees ran up to me and tried to take some of the luggage from me but I shook my head at them and they looked at in awe when they saw how I didn't struggle with all the luggage, the luxury of my superhuman strength I thought to myself.

The jet itself isn't big but hell its still a jet, for all the money in the world that I have the truth is I have never been in jet. It has never suited my taste and whenever I was flying I thought it was for the best that I was as inconspicuous as possible so I always flew coach not even first class. So this was a new experience for all of us and that feeling hit me even harder when we actually boarded the jet. I was glad that it was me that was the last one to board because I could have hurt someone with my abrupt stop. But I'm sure that in reality that it was only a few seconds in which I was awe struck but I regained my composure and continued on my way. I put the bags where the attendant told me when I saw that Leah was seated a comfortable chair with Chris on her lap playing with the stuffed wolf that Emmett and Rosalie got him, Leah would have thrown it out but Cristobal held on to the thing with a vice grip and cried when she took it away from him. I just shook my head and chuckle a bit as I took my seat next to Leah and my son.

"What?" she asked in frustration

"Leah, he loves the things. I know that it offends you and hell I wish that you could throw the thing out because it is going a little overboard but the fact is that your son loves it and we live for our children," I tell her trying to calm her down a bit

"I know its just that along with the boxes of cereal that they gave us really bugged me, its like they live to bug us," she tells me

"Yeah but will get our revenge," I tell her with a menacing look on my face

She smiles, I feel her lean in then she kisses me

The flight attendant comes in and gives us all of the pre-flight instruction; we buckled in and the jet took off.

She came in mid-flight and offered us food, I told Leah to go for it. She handed me Chris and she went to town and the airline food which she told me was surprising good even she openly professed that she had only been on a plane twice in her life but this was still better than she imagined that it would be.

I held my son in arms while he slept, it wasn't long before I heard some snoring I looked over and saw that Leah was fast sleep on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and I began to hum to myself.

I saw the flight attendant walk by once and smiled at us, I nodded at her and she went on her way. A few hours later I heard the pilot talk over the loud speaker telling us that we had entered L.A and that it would take no longer than 10 minutes before we would begin to make our accession; I lightly nudged Leah and whispered in her ear

"Wake up honey bunny we're almost in L.A," I tell her

I hear her groan and stretch as she begins to sit upright

"What?" she asks

"Babe, we are almost there," I tell her again this time with a smile

She stretches her hand out and cups my cheek and smiles at me

"Hey baby," she coos at Chris

My son starts to reach out for his mother I gladly complied

"I'll be right be I have to change," I tell her

"Now?" she asks with a confused look on her face

"I want to look good, I thought we would go over there once we leave the airport," I tell her. look to get this over with as soon as I can I have way too many butterflies in my stomach not to.

"Fair enough but I get the bathroom next," she tells me

I quickly grab the suit that Alice got me, I was glad that it was a stylish one. I came with a vest so I happy as a clam, I got done faster than I thought I guess the nerves helped me out. I came back out and saw Leah staring at me

"What?" I asked

"Damn," is all she could say?

"Okay I see how it is, I'm nothing but a sexual object to you," I tell her

"Pretty much," she says with a smile

As I sit down and put on the dress boots that Alice also bought me all I could do was shake my head

"Go get changed love," I tell her

She smiles and hands me Chris; she grabs some clothes and goes skipping into the bathroom. That is the first I had ever seen her done that and that was the last time I probably going to see that.

A few minutes later I see her coming out of the bathroom wearing a long flowing dress, I feel my jaw fall to the ground.

"That's the exact response that Alice told me what I would get from you," she tells me with a smirk on my face

"Yea,' I saw not even registering a whisper

As she walks by I feel her hand graze across my face and her middle finger stroke my bottom lip. She giggles at she sits down because I just can't keep my eyes off of her

"You do know that my mother will for sure have a heart attack when she sees you, right?" I ask her

"Is it my fault that I don't play fair, I'm just trying to get my alone time with you," she tells me

I just shake my head at her

"Wow, I just don't know what to say," I say

"Well that's a first," she says

I glare at her

The flight attendant comes in and tells us the pilot has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign and that we are making our accession. I reposition Chris in my hand so I can follow the flight attendant's instruction. I see Leah do the same but I see that she is become frustrated by the fact that she has possible damage the dress that Alice got her. Then I started thinking about what she looks like without the dress.

"Stop thinking that fucker, you have your son in your hand and you're about to see your mom for the first time in more than 20 years," I shout at myself

I look down in shame

The next thing I know I feel the jet's tires hit the ground, which causes us to bounce back up. The jet continues rolling down the tarmac for a while before the jet starts to curve and eventually we finally stop. I see the fasten seatbelt sign is off and the flight attendant is coming towards us, it is obvious that she is giving me a lustful look. I nod and when she walks by I see that Leah is burning a whole into her head. I shake my head at her

I mouthed I love you to her, she nods and gives me a weak smile

I hear the pilot go over the basics; where we are, the weather, the time, and thanking us for flying with them.

I get up and kiss my son on the head and pass her to Leah, I also give her a quick kiss. I lean down to my right and grab the luggage. We walk down the stairs of the jet and head into the airport, I was glad that there was a rental car booth inside and I fill out all the information and hand them the deposit. The man hands me the keys and we head over to the car I picked out. I put all of the luggage in the trunk while Leah put Chris in the car seat that came with the car. I got in the car and we drove out of the airport and headed to my mother's house

"Do you know where you're going?" she asks

"Yeah, I remember where it is," I tell her not wanting to meet eyes with her

I feel her place her hand over mine

"It's going to be okay," she tells me

I nod

It takes us about half an hour to get to the house, I pull up in front and begin to heave.

She places a hand on my back and places her cheek on mine

"It will be okay," she whispers into my ear

After a minute I sigh and nodded at her

I unbuckle my seatbelt

"I think that it is best that I do it alone and I'll come get you when I have told her everything," I tell her

"Oh no you won't, we do this together we do this as a family," she tells me

"Leah," I groan at her

"Jeremiah," she responses

I sigh

"I'm not going to be able to stop you, am I?" I ask

But before she could answer I see that she had already opened the door and was already taking Chris out the car seat.

I shake my head and get out of the car. I walk over to her and close the door when has finally gotten Chris out of the car.

She extends her empty to me, which I take. I feel her squeeze it gently and we walk up to the front door. I have thought about doing this for so long, that I have replayed this moment a billion times.

I lift my hand and drop it down on the door; I do this a few more times. I heard the locks of the door being turned and a young girl opens the door, my niece Nancy

"Hello, can I help you?" asks Nancy

"Hi honey is your mother home?" I ask her

"Mom," she shouts into the house

"What?" asks a woman inside the house?

"There are a few people here for you," she says as she goes back into the house

"May I help you?" asks my sister

I just look at her and smile; it is obvious that at first she doesn't know who I am.

She comes a little further and when our eyes meet, I see that she puts her hand over her mouth and she slumps to the floor and begins to sob. I look over to Leah and she nods at me and lets go of my hand. I rush over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Jenny, let's me," I tell her

She looks up at me and I see the tears falling freely from her eyes

"I thought you were dead," she says out loud, I think it was more to herself than to me

"It really long story," I tell her

I feel her hand comb my face

"You look so young," she tells me

"I know that's why it's such a long story," I tell her

"What's all the commotion?" I hear a voice say

That voice cuts into me so deeply that I stop dead in my tracks

I hear the footsteps getting louder as the person comes towards us. I slowly get up and am on my feet instantly. Again I guess the light from the sun is blocking my face and it is only when she gets closer to me that she begins to see the outline of my face.

"Cristobal?" she asks

I don't say anything at all; she must think I am my father I tell myself

She comes a little bit further towards me and she stops dead in her tracks

"No, you're not my Cristobal. Who are you?" she asks as she looks down at my sister and sees that she is staring at me crying.

She hasn't put two and two together

"Mom," is all I can say

"No, you are not my son. My son died 20 years ago," she shouts at me

"Mom, it's me Jerry," I tell her

"No, whoever you are you not my son, both of my sons are dead," she shouts again. I hear Chris begins to cry. My mother hadn't even noticed that Leah and Chris were there, she looks down at my son and I can see that she sees the resemblance between me and him and my father.

She looks up at me and begins to study my face

"But you died, the military came here and told us that you were killed in action and that there were no remains," she tells me

"It was all a lie Mom, I wasn't in the military when it happened," I tell her

I see that my sister has gotten up and is now standing beside her. Both of them are staring at me studying my every word.

"I think that is best that we go sit down, I want to tell you guys everything and it might take awhile," I tell them. Each nod and I feel my sister walk pass me and close the door; then she motions for us to walk. I look over at Leah and take her hand. She gives me a smile and I lean in and give her a quick kiss and we follow my sister and mother into the living room. We sit down on a couch while they sit across from us.

"What happened?" asks my sister

"Okay, I think that it is best that we start at the beginning," I tell her

I see her nod

"Umm when I joined the Marines I thought I knew what I was getting myself into; but that changed quickly," I tell them

"And?" my sister asks

I see that my mom is quite as a mouse and is just looking at me

"Well I rose through the ranks during basic training so much so that the C.I.A took an interest in me and got me out of the Marines," I tell her

"But why did they come here when they said you died?" she asks

"Because what I did for the C.I.A was not something that they wanted people to know about," I tell her

"What does that mean? What did you do for them?" she asks

"Bad things Jenny," I tell her

She groans in frustration

I sigh knowing that I have to answer the question, they deserve that much

"I eliminated targets that the C.I.A thought were threats to National Security," I tell her

"You were a hit man?" she asks

"In a manner of speaking yes," I tell her

"Dear lord," she says

"I did a lot of things that I wasn't proud of, something that I will always regret," I tell her

"Okay putting that aside, what happened to you so that the military would come here and tells us that you were dead?" asks my sister

"In 1989, I was sent into Russia to eliminate a very bad man. But I soon that he wasn't really a man at all," I tell her

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asks

I look over to Leah

She nods

"They deserve to know everything," she tells me

"But it would be putting them in danger," I tell her

"They're your family Jerry, this is something that they need to know," she tells me

"What are you talking about?" shouts my mom

I look over to my mom

"Fine you want to know the truth; I did die that day. I am not of the living," I tell her

"That is not possible," she tells me

"Yes it is mom, I am not human. I haven't been a human in almost 20 years," I tell her

Normally my mom would call BS on me but I think that she saw the truth in my eyes

"Is that why you look so young?" asks Jenny

"Yeah it is, my body will never change," I tell her

"How is that possible?" she asks

I sigh

"Because I am a vampire and I know you will probably laugh at me and tell me that I am full of crap but the truth is that vampire exist," I tell her

"And you dear; are you a vampire?" Jenny asks Leah

I look over at Leah and she gives me a confused look

She looks back at my sister and shakes her head

"No I am not a vampire," she tells her

"Oh, so you are human?" she asks

"Not exactly," Leah tells her

"You're half human?" asks Jenny

"I am shape shifter but if you saw me you think that I am a werewolf," she tells her

"And that is your son?" she asks

"Yeah, he is our son," Leah tells her

"What's his name?" asks my mom

"Cristobal Harry Rueben," I tell her

She looks at me in awe

"You named him after your father?" she asks

"Yeah, it was Leah's idea," I tell her

She looks over at Leah and smiles

"May I hold him?" asks my mom

Leah looks at me and I nod

She gets up and hands Chris to her. As she sits back down with Chris in her hands I can tell that she is falling in love with her new grandson. She looks up at Leah and smiles

"Tu eres Latina?" mom asks her

She shakes her head not knowing what my mom asked her

"Mom, she is Native American. Umm she is a member of the Quileute tribe in Forks, Washington," I tell her

"Is that where you live?" my mom asks me

"It's where I live now," I tell her

"Why didn't you come back?" my mom asks me while still looking down at my son

"I did come back every year to check up on you guys," I tell her

"Why didn't you come tell us that you were alive especially after Patty died?" she asks

I look over to Leah

"Patty was my brother," I tell her

She nods her head obviously remembering that first night that we shared together

"After Patrick died I felt so bad that I almost did actually come the house to tell you everything. To tell you that at least one of your sons was still alive but I would have been putting your lives in danger by telling you what I was," I tell her

"Well aren't you putting our lives in danger now by telling us all this?" my sister asks me

"Now because now you are no longer in danger," I tell her

"What did you do?" she asks me

"Well I was made into a vampire on purpose," I tell her

"What they killed you on purpose, for what?" she asks

"In our world there was a council of elder Vampire, they're name was the Volutri; they were based out of Italy. They altered the events of my life after I joined the Marines. I was trained in the hopes that I would ultimately take over leadership of the council and that I would be the leader for the next generation," I tell her

"Why you?" asks my sister

"Because I am not like most vampires," I tell her

"There are difference, I am sorry this is all new to me. Okay so lets run down all of the myths about vampires. You drink blood?" she asks

"Yes but I don't drink human, I drink blood from animals," I tell her

This seems to elevate some of her concerns

"You're immortal?" she asks

"Yes, I can live forever. But the truth is that I can be killed but it is extremely hard to do so," I tell her

"Crosses?" she asks

"Nope," I tell her

"Garlic," she asks

"Myth," I tell her

"Silver," she asks

"Wrong mythical creature," I tell her

"Sunlight?" she asks

"Yes and No, sunlight will not kill a vampire. But it does make most vampire noticeable," I tell her

"What does that mean?" she asks

"Umm, I can't show you because sunlight doesn't affect me at all," I tell her

"But I thought that you said that sunlight affect Vampire and makes you guys noticeable?" she asks

"I know but that's how I am different than most Vampires," I tell her

"Well then how are you different?" she asks

"Well some of our kind have abilities; some can read minds, some can see the future and some can feel the emotions of others. My abilities is that is no abilities whatsoever work on me; also I am able to run without being detected by anyone," I tell her

"Huh?" she asks

"Well look at it this way, everyone leaves a scent and when you become a vampire or a shape shifter in Leah's case then all of our senses are amplified and we are able to pick up on those scents quite easily but not me because I don't leave a scent and when I run I'm not seen I become invisible. Also like I was saying when I am in the sunlight I look normal more or less and I am able to blend in more quickly," I tell her

"Why is that?" she asks

"A friend of mine who is highly respected among our kind believes that when we become what we become we bring over aspects of ourselves when we were human," I tell her

"And?" she asks not understanding what I am talking about

"Well if he is right then all the training that I had in the military and my time in the C.I.A passed over when I became a vampire. I kinda think that its like stealth on steroids," I tell her

"Oh well okay that makes sense," she tells me

"Oh, I have a question?" she asks

I nod

"Well are you living in Washington?" she asks

"Well I traveled there because the person who made me who I am was there and was creating army of those like me," I tell her

"I thought that you said that the ones who made you were in Italy?" she asks

"Yes but I didn't know that; I thought it was just the guy that they sent me after in 89' but wasn't until later that I found out there plan for me," I tell her

"Oh I see. So an army of Vampires?" she asks

"Well yes, for the first year or so those of my kind are extremely strong and extremely volatile, which means that they are hard to control and be making an army of them you would be invincible," I tell her

"But you stopped them right?" she asks

"Yes, along with a few friends that I had made, who by the way where the children of the man that I was telling you able, the one who is highly respect among our kind. He has a family who lives where I live now," I tell her

"So there is a family of Vampires that live in Washington?" she asks

"Yes, but there are like me in that they only drink the blood of animals," I tell her

"So where were you living before you moved to Washington?" she asks

"I moved around a lot, I spent some time in Ireland and in Asia. Even El Salvador for awhile," I tell her

I see that my mom has lifted her head to is now staring at me smiling at me.

"Well what happened to the man that made?" she asks

"Well we stopped the army and we took care of the man but before we did he told us everything about why I was made and that they were going to come after us and kill us all," I tell her

"Well you're here now right? So everything turned out okay, right?" she asks

"Yes it did for us anyways, a lot of our friends came to our aide along with the members of Leah's tribe and we defeated and they are no longer alive," I tell her

"Is that why you are here telling us everything?" she asks

"Yeah, umm when they were still around they has a bunch of rules and they stated that we couldn't tell humans of our existence because if we did then they would either have to be killed or turned," I tell her

"Oh, I see that kind of a lose-lose situation," she says

"I know," I tell her

"Well are you going to be staying in Washington now that it is all over?" she asks

I feel Leah staring at me waiting for me to answer the question, I wrap the arm around her hold her closely to me

"Yes, it's my home now. Everything in my world is there," I tell her

"Oh," is all she can say

"I love you guys, there hasn't been a day in which I haven't thought about you two and everything that I lost out on but the love of my life is there. She is my world Jenny, she is the only person that could ever make me happy and she gave me the greatest gift that she could ever give me. And as much as I want to be around you guys so much, I home is no longer in L.A but in Forks," I tell her

"I understand I mean Doug, my husband was willing to live here instead of Boston. So I understand that sometimes you must make concessions in the name of love," she tells us

She looks over at Leah who I feel smiling at me

"Tell us about yourself?" asks Jenny

Leah goes on to tell her about her life and everything that I missed. I just close my eyes and lean my head into hers and breathe in her scent. Once she is done telling my sister about her life she just smiles at Leah and at me

"Has he been baptized?" My mom asks

"Mom," I groan at her

"What no grandson of mine will go unbaptized," she tells me

"Mom, you know that I have never been a religious man and for that matter Leah is a member of a Native American tribe; it's not we are dying to baptize him," I tell her

"Honey, this is for you mom I want her to like me. I'm okay with it," she whispers into my ear

I sigh and look at her she nods nudging me to do it

"Well?" my mom asks

"Si Ma, if it is that important to you then we will do that," I tell her

"It is and thank you Leah," she tells her

"Are you guys married?" Jenny asks us

"No, maybe one day we will but the truth is that my feeling for her will never change," I tell her

I see that Leah is grinning at me

"Well I have to start making dinner, you guys are more than welcome to stay and join us. I want you guys to meet my husband and my children," she tells us

I look like Leah and she nods

"Thanks little sis but I have to be honest with you, everything that I have just told you has to stay between us. No one else can, the only reason I told you two is because I love you both and that I owed you so much," I tell her

She looks over at my mom who nods and goes back to playing with Chris

"Well what am I going to tell them?" she asks

"Tell them that I am your nephew, that I am my own son and that I just found out about you guys and that I came here with my family to meet you," I tell her

She nods and gets up and goes into the kitchen

"Are you okay?" I ask my mom

"I've never been happier," she tells me

I smile at the slight of my mom and my son

I look over at Leah and see that she is beaming at me

"What?" I ask

"I have never see you so happy," she tells me

"That's because I have everything that I could ever want," I tell her

A/N: Okay just so everyone knows this is not the end and this probably the last chapter that is going to be all fluff and what not. I am going to start heading a darker tone so I am just letting you guys know.


	23. Chapter 23: The Calm

Chapter 23: The Calm

A/N: I know I am a total A-hole for not updating this sooner but I have been working and studying for some upcoming test that I have. I wanted to get this out there as soon as I could because I want you guys to continue following this story. I don't own the property rights to any of the characters outside of my own but I hope that I have done them some justice.

_Leah's POV_

It was really strange to walk around in this house, each time I stopped I saw some kind of reminder of Jerry and his brother; you could see the pain that this family had gone through because of those two losses and now how happy they all were because at least one of them was back. I'm sure that they were in total readjustment period for Jenny and their Mom; everything in their world was basically a sugar coated topping for the real world. A world in which Vampires and Werewolves were real and standing in their home explaining to them that one was there brother and son and the other one was his lover and the mother of his child.

I look over and saw how enamored Jerry's Mom was with Chris and how he took to her quite easily and was sleeping as peacefully as if he was in mine or Jerry's arms. I looked over to where all the pictures were and saw a lot of picture of Jerry and his brother. It was so strange to me, I mean I know him as the man he is today but in truth he wasn't always like this. There were pictures of him in Little League and with his soccer uniform on, then pictures of him at his graduations; I almost forgot that he told us that he graduated from High School and College at such a young age and then there was the pictures of him in the military. Although he had hair that was short barely enough for me to be able to run my hands through it was a different to see him with such a short haircut. I saw a few pictures of him with his Marine buddies and with him in his Marine uniform on. I have always been a sucker for men in uniform and this was no different. I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me and instantly I lean back a bit so that my head is near crust of his neck.

"Now what were you thinking about?" he asks me whispering into my ears so that the rest of his family can't hear our conversation or so I think so

"How hot you look in your Military outfit," I tell him

He chuckles softly into my ears

"Well then remind me to get it from my mom before we leave and I'll out it on for you," he tells me

"I think I like where you're going with this," I tell him

"Well my goal in life is to please you," he tells me

"My own personal slave," I tell him with a huge grin on my face

"Yes master," is all that he says before he digs into my neck with his lips

I let out a subtle moan not trying to get attention from the rest of his family but I guess I wasn't subtle enough because I hear a cough

"That will be enough of that Jeremiah in my house, there are children that live here and it is up to us to show a good example," his Mother tells us

"Si Momma," he tells and begins to chuckle

"Sorry Mrs. Rueben," I sheepishly tell her

"You will not call me Mrs. Rueben, is it either Mom or Momma," she tells me

"Really?" I ask

"Well you're in love with my son aren't you?" she asks

"Well Duh", I think to myself

"Of course, I am madly in love with him," I tell her

I feel his arms tighten around in me

"I am so in love with you," he whispers into my ears

"Well that's what I thought and I honestly don't think that that you will keep my son a single man for long, see the truth is that my son is very much like his father. Such attractive men who had the pick of the lot, so I would advise you very carefully that if you want to hold on to my son it would be in your best interest to put a ring on that finger very quickly, you're not getting any younger dear," she tells me

"Thanks Mom, way to embarrass me," Jerry tells her

I roll my eyes

"Thanks Momma, I will definitely take your advice," I tell her

"Don't I get a say on this," Jerry says out loud

"No," we both say unison

I look over at his mom and she gives me a huge smile

"See mijo, she is already has the mentality of a wife," she tells him

"I guess so," he says

I may not see it but I know that he is smiling that gorgeous grin of him

"Well I can't complain, I'll have a MILF for a wife," he says out loud

I shrug, I don't like to sound arrogant but he is right I'm hot

I see that she is shaking her head at him

"Mom come on it was just a joke please in no way think that I am trying to offend her or make her way like she is a sexual object to me," he tells her

She grunts

I think its time that I defend my man but I know that I gotta tread lightly since this is his Mom and I know that her opinion means the world to him

"No he is right, he basically takes care of me and Chris. He cooks, he cleans, he helps me so much with Chris that I don't have to be stressed about taking care of our child. He is basically the most considerate man that I have ever met; there is not a day that goes by where he doesn't show me how much he loves me," I tell her

That seems to clam her down a bit because after a minute or two I see a weak smile start to develop on her face, hey weak smile is still a smile nonetheless. I don't even have to look back to know that he has that gorgeous that he has on his face.

"Well you're right Leah, he has had a pattern of doing that. When Jenny was just a baby he would always help me take care of her. And when I had to work he would was cook for his siblings," she tells me

"Okay okay enough of buttering me up, I think that I am going to go into the kitchen and take over for Jenny," he tells us

I feel his cool lips on the side of my forehead and then next thing I know I feel a breeze behind me and I feel the door to the kitchen swinging back and forth

I sigh in content and I go over to a love chair and take a seat so that I can watch Jerry's Mom play with Chris

She looks at me and our eyes meet

"How is he really?" she asks

"He's better, I mean I thought for a minute there that I really lost him. When he found out that he was murdered and that those people had these big plans for him he went out on his own and I was really scared not because I thought that he would hurt me but because I thought he would no longer be that man that I fell in love with and would eventually leave me," I tell her

"Well I am glad that everything turned out for the best and now the three of you are here, but I have a question?" she asks

I nod motioning for her to continue

"Is that family that he spoke of all that it is cracked up to be?" she asks

I am just astonished by the fact that there is no lingering trace of an accent, I mean I remember Jerry telling us that she couldn't speak English when she came to this country and now she speaks English perfectly, I mean she speaks better than I do, I quickly think of a way to answer her question so that I don't look like a dumbass in front of the woman that one day I will eventually call my mother in law

"You know for the longest time I felt that the Cullen family were a bunch of killers and it was all a trick that they were pulling on everyone but the truth is that in time I saw that there was a lot more to them than I ever wanted to acknowledge and that there were truly a family. They really care about Jerry and he cares a lot about them; I mean they will never replace you guys but the fact is that they look at him like another member of the family and everyone is in love with Chris. For all the danger that we all live in everyday we really do live a happy life," I tell her

"Well I'm glad, the fact is that he had to watch his father die at such a young age and live through his own death and then finding out that his brother died as well. The men in this family have not bee very lucky when it comes to these matters; did you know that both of his grandfathers are dead, my father died of cancer and his other grandfather left his grandmother before his father was born then was hit by a car a year later. He has had a cousin who was like a brother to him die of a drug overdose and then he uncle who was a drug dealer get gunned down," she tells me

"No I never knew that wow, that's a lot of death that your family has had to experience," I tell her

"Yea, this family has been through a lot but this little guy is the future of this family and I wish that the cycle of death ends with him," she tells me as she cups my son's little cheek

"Me too, I guess when you become a mother you really discover the true meaning of life and how much life should be valued," I tell her

"I am usually not this deep," I think to myself

We just sit there for a while, I mean we had just had this deep and meaningful conversation about life and death and how my son, her grandson was the going to be the one who finally lived a peaceful life. I think if either her or I said anything it would have completely diminished that conversation. Eventually Jerry's sister joined us and sat next to her mother, I guess Jerry was successful in kicking her out of the kitchen because the moment that she plopped herself down on the couch I heard her starting to mutter underneath her breathe, she looks up at me and begins to smile and shakes her head. About an hour later Jenny's husband came home with their son in his baseball uniform who goes to sit next to his sister who has now joined us.

He sees me and then my son in Momma's arms and stops dead in his tracks

"Guys dinner is ready," Jerry says as he comes into the living room. He has the sleeves of his dress shirt up to where his elbows are and has a white cooking apron wrapped around his waist.

"Hello," he says to Jenny's husband as he walks over to shakes his hand

"My name is Jeremiah," he tells him

"Nice to meet Jeremiah, I'm Doug. Wait Jen, wasn't Jeremiah your brother's name?" he asks her as he begins to look back and forth. I see that he is beginning to notice the resemblance between him and Jenny

"Yea babe, that was his name. This is his son, Jeremiah Jr.," she responds as she walks over to him and puts a hand on his back

"You didn't tell me that he had a son, I though he died a long time ago," he tells her

"They didn't know that I existed, neither did my father for that matter. He and my mother were only together for a short amount of time; long enough to conceive me obviously but not long enough for him to find out that my mother was pregnant with me. He was shipped out before my mother could tell him and they never spoke again but she was deeply in love with him. Eventually like every other child who never met there a parent I began to ask a bunch of question and my mother did the best she could to answer them. After a while I stopped asking question when I knew that she couldn't give me the answers that I was looking for. All I knew was that I had another family out there that I never knew, she told me all she knew like the names and where you all lived but that was it. Eventually I grew up and I went to school and had a family of my own. Once I had my son, I knew that it was time that I found my family. At first it was really hard because there was no Jenny Rueben anymore since she took your name when you two got married and my grandmother didn't own the house that she was living in. I used some connection that I had and I found your names and where you lived and now here we are," Jerry tells me

For not being much a liar, Jerry is really good at this. I mean I almost believed what he said

"Wow and you must be his wife?" he asks looking at me

"Umm no I'm Leah, his girlfriend," I answer him but making sure to glare at Jerry

He hear Jerry chuckle as I look back to Doug, Jenny's Husband

"And this is our son Chris," Jerry tells him. I know that he hesitated but he instinctually would have said Cristobal but the fact is that the less that Doug is suspicious about the better and by saying Chris instead of Cristobal it helped to make sure that Doug didn't see the obvious that Jerry and Jenny were much more than just Aunt and Nephew.

"Well I think that it is best that we go into the kitchen before the food gets cold," Jerry tells us

Jenny and Momma look at Jerry with an odd look, he just told them not long ago that he only drank blood and didn't eat human food and now everyone was going to sit down and eat where it would have been obvious that he wasn't eating. He didn't even pay them attention as he nonchalantly walks over and took Chris from his mother.

"Go on ahead I have to get a bottle out of the bag so I can feed Chris," he tells us all

We all nod and we all begin to go into the kitchen, I see that Jenny in front of us and as we sit down in the chairs next to the dinner table she begins to serve us. I have never seen the food that Jerry made but I'm sure that it is delicious. Jerry comes in a few moments with a bottle in his hand trying to feed Chris, he walks over to the microwave and places the bottle of formula in and sets the timer, maybe two minutes later the microwave goes off and Jerry takes it out and tests the heat of the liquid he nod and walks back to us

As he sits down in the empty chair he puts the bottle next to Chris's mouth and Chris begins to suck on the bottle.

Doug swallows a mouthful of food and looks at Jerry

"You're not going to eat Jeremiah?" he asks

"No I was planning on eating later; me and Leah take turns feeding Chris obviously it is my turn," he tells him

"Oh well that's good that you two share the parenting responsibilities. What do you for a living Jeremiah?" he asks

"I am College professor," he tells him

"Oh but you're so young," he says

"Thank you for saying that but I'm really 28," he tells him

"Oh wow, well you look really good for your age," he tells him

"You don't know how good," I think to myself

"I thought that professor don't make much money especially in the economic crisis that we are living through?" he asks him

"Well that is true unless you are a tenured professor which I am not you are not making much money as a professor but I was fortunate in that my family has always been very well off especially my grandfather and when he passed on he left me in the possession of the family fortune," he tells Doug

"Well how well off are you?" he asks

Jenny glares at him but like every other man he is obviously to the look

"Well I can't tell you exact figures but what I can tell you is that I never have to work a day in life, neither does Leah and we will have enough left over for Chris and his kids to live a very comfortable life," he tells him

"Oh that must be a pretty big number," Doug tells him

"It is," he tells him

"Well what do you teach?" he asks

"I am a History professor at the University Of Washington," he tells him

I guess it makes sense, it's the closes the University to Forks and its not like Jerry would be teaching at a community college, I mean no offense to community college but Jerry is so freaking smart that every school in the U.S would be dying to have him teach at their school.

"Wow, like father like son," he says

"Excuse me?" Jerry asks

"Well didn't your father have degrees in the same field," he answers

"You're right," Jerry says with a chuckle

"What's your primary focus?" he asks

"Well I primarily teach classes that deal with the political environment before and since the cold war," he says without even thinking

"Wow that's impressive," he says

"Well I spent some time in Europe and Central America during the time in which I finishing my doctorate and I saw the effect first hand of the post cold war environment," he tells Doug

"Well how is that possible since the cold war ended in the late 80's/early 90's?" he asks

"Well it has taken some countries longer than others to adapt to the new political environment especially those in Central and Eastern Europe," he tells him

"Fair enough," Doug says

"Well what do you do for a living Doug?" Jerry asks him

"I am a computer analyst at a software company," Doug answers

"Do you make a good living that way?" Jerry asks

"I do, I mean you have to go through a lot of training and you have to constantly go back to school to keep yourself updated on the newest advancements but if you have the desire and the patience you can carve yourself out a nice living," he tells him

"Nice, that it is a respectable career," Jerry tells him

"What about you Leah, what do you do?" Doug asks me

"Well as of right now I do various odd jobs around the Rez but eventually I want to go back to school," I tell him

"The Rez?" he asks

"Umm yeah I am a member of the Quileute tribe of Forks, Washington," I tell him

"I didn't know that you were Native American," he tells me

"Well I am," I say I know that I am being a bit mean, but I mean come on its not like he couldn't tell

"Lele please he didn't know," Jerry tells me. I know that he is trying to calm me down, he smiles at me and I know instantly that I have forgotten what I was mad about.

"I'm so very sorry Doug, I didn't mean to act that way. I am just very proud of my heritage and I honored to wear the mantle of a member of the Quileute nation," I tell him

"No harm no foul, I should apologize to you for my ignorance," he tells me

I give him a smile, which he instantly returns

"So are we cousins?" asks Jenny's Son

"Yeah little man, I'm your cousin," Jerry tells him

"Cool, it's the us and its cool to know that we have other family out there," he tells him

"Little anywhere you go know that you will always have family in Washington," Jerry tells him

"Sweet," he tells Jerry

"What position do you play?" Jerry asks him

"I am pitcher," he tells him

"That's cool, I use to play some baseball myself," he tells him

"Really?" he asks

"Yeah, just like every other little boy. I use to play First base and Catcher," he tells him

"We're you any good?" he asks

"I was okay, but my mom wanted me to focus on my education," he tells him

"Well you're mother must be one very smart woman," Momma chimes in

"My mother was known for being an intelligent individual," he tells her

I am really happy that I got to experience these mother/son moments

"Aww that sucks, I love baseball and I wouldn't know what to do if my mom made me stop playing ball," he chimes in

"Yeah I love baseball but little man let me tell you if you don't have a fallback plan if the baseball thing doesn't work out then you will always regret it," he tells his Nephew

"Whatever," he says with a smile

Jerry begins to chuckles as he sees his sister shaking her head

As everyone finishes their meals I can tell that everyone loves what he had cooked, I have to remind myself that I need to make Jerry cook this for my mom and Seth.

As Jerry gets up most likely attempting to clean up Jenny and Momma stop him, I roll my eyes how in the hell is he suppose to clean up when he has Chris in his hand. I swear sometimes he is too nice for his own good. Jenny pushes him down into the chair, okay well it was more like she tried to push him down and when she couldn't he relented and sat back down as to not bring any more attention to himself. Chris began to stir in his arms but he didn't wake up, I guess he was trying to find himself a more comfortable spot. As Jenny and Momma wash and dry the dishes they talk amongst themselves, I could use my senses to listen in on there conversation but its private and I don't want to disrespect them. I look over and see that Jerry and Doug are having a conversation of there own this one I decide that I should be apart of

"How long are you guys going to stay here for?" Doug asks

"I don't know maybe a few more days, it's really up to Leah," Jerry tells him

He looks over at me

"Well he is right a few more days or so, I would like to go back and see my mother and my brother, they have been complaining that we don't spend enough time with them," I tell him

"Oh well, I'm sure Jenny and Mrs. Rueben would love to spend as much time as you guys can with us and I'm sure that you guys are welcomed here anytime you guys want," he tells us

I nod and I look over to Jerry and see him smile

"Hand him over, Momma wants her sometime with her great-grandson," Jerry's Mom tells him

He smiles and gets up and hands Chris over to her but not before she could dry her hands on a wash clothe. She smiles as she holds him in her arms

We all hear a knock on the door

Doug gets up, I'm guessing so that he can go get the door

"No Doug, I got it don't worry about it," Jerry tells him

Doug smiles and sits back down

Jerry starts walking towards the door

"I love you," I tell him

"I love you more," he says as the door swings behind him

I hear him open the door but before I could hear anything else my phone begins to go off

I look at the caller I.D and I sigh in confusion

"Alice what's up?" I say into the phone

"Where's Jeremiah I really need to speak to him." She tells me

"Well I go get him, why what's up?" I ask

"I got a vision and I really need to talk to him," she tells me

I walk towards the front door and I see that no one is there. I run out the door and I see that Jeremiah isn't there I drop to my knees as I see a car screeching as it goes around the corner

I begin to sob incisively as I hear Alice screaming into the phone


	24. Chapter 24: Ugg!

Chapter 24: Ugg!!!

A/N: Okay I'm at 50 plus reviews and I am fucken happy with all of you out there, I know it may not be the most reviewed story in the world but the fact that at least one person reviewed this. So thank you all once again and look forward to hearing what you guys think. A special thank you goes out to my regular reviewers, you bring a smile to my heart and to those who have discovered my story and reviewed it; i.e. Vcln and simonebruneau, who is such a badass that it isn't even funny thank you for your gracious words and encouragement and thank you again for correcting on the spelling of Volturi. And I hope that you will continue correcting me when I make a mistake, that is totally encouraged and if you have a problem with the story just let me know and I will totally explain it to you. The plan as of right now is to continue building the story, I do have several storylines planned out on paper and in my head but there is no end date scheduled. There is so much that I have worked out in my head and I don't want to leave anything on the table. I think its unfair to you the reader and me the writer because I don't want to have any what if's and I don't want to you the reader to be unclear on any aspect of the story.

As the limo quickly made it way around the corner of the house two figure inside of the vehicle smile as they see their captive was unable to stop his own capture. The unstoppable force had finally been stopped; the one vampire who had eliminated so many of their kind, the one who had the ability to stop all the abilities of those who he came in contact with was stopped by a human and two unimposing figures.

"Master what's my reward for luring the subject into the trap says the man to the figure sitting next to a slumped over Jeremiah

"Of course dear one, we would have never thought not to reward you for all of the hard work that you put into executing today's plan, my dear, if you would please reward our young friend with his well deserved gift," says the figure as she looks over to another figure and who nods in response

The other figure sitting next to the human leans in putting a hand on the human's shoulder

The human gives the other figure a weak smile and lays his head to his right exposing his neck to the figure. The figure leans down but before it can sink its teeth in, it snaps the human's neck. And then the figure begins to feed on the stupid human

"So trusting these humans are," says the figure as she looks on as her colleague sucks the human dry

She smiles but then her expression changed as she shifted her head to the right and she sees that their captive has began to move around

"What the fuck just happened to me?" asks Jeremiah, as he groans not being able to open his eyes.

"Nothing you should be concerned with my dear?" he hears a female voice say with a huge grin on her face

"Who are you and what have you done to me?" he asks

"Again questions that your pretty little head should not worry about," say the female

"Are sure that he is the right candidate for the job? He seems to be a little resistant," asks another female voice as she removes her throat from the human's neck and tosses him aside

"Yes, he is perfect. You know what they say, a stallion must be broken in before he can win the Kentucky Derby,' says the more familiar strange female

"And you will be a fine Stallion," she says whispering in Jeremiah's ears

Jeremiah groans and struggles against her but he feels the coldness of her touch indicating that this is one of his kind

"Are you sure that the scientist were accurate when they told us how to administer the sedative? Because it would have ultimately been such a waste to useful human" asks the other female

"Yes," shouts the female

After a second she sighs and lowers her tone

"Yes, we went over this. The scientist showed us how to use it and they guaranteed us that it would work even with his abilities and it's not like we can't find another useful human; there are over six billion humans on the earth, you just need to train they properly," she tells the other female

"Is he asleep?" asks the other female

The first female looks at her like she just said the dumbest thing that had ever been said

"Did you not pay attention when they were explaining it to us? Of course he is not asleep hello vampires do not sleep; he is for lack of a better word in a paralyzed state, he is unable to move, he cannot think, he doesn't even have the energy to move," says the female

"Sorry," says the other female

"It's fine, just trust in the plan; I have accounted for all of the possibilities," says the female

"Okay I trust your judgment but the truth is that I am worried that our plan will not succeed," says the other female

"My sister of course this will work, they wont even know what hit them until this is all over. We will make them pay for what they have taken away from us," says the female

"I will never help you hurt anyone," mumbles Jeremiah as he tries to fight the sedative

"Oh when we are done with you my dear it wont matter who you are disposing off because your only concern will be pleasing the three of us," the female says with a chuckle

Jeremiah groans even more violently

"That will be enough of that my love, just enjoy the ride," the female says as leans over and nibbles on his ear lobe

"Please, I have a family," begs Jeremiah as he tries to shake off her advancements

"So did we and all of you took that away from us and soon we will take that away from you but don't you worry you wont even remember them when it's all said and done," says the female

"I'll kill you," shouts Jeremiah

"Ooo I like some feistiness in my mates, it makes for a more interesting time in bed," says the female

"I wouldn't touch you with an STD infected dick," says Jeremiah but it comes out as more of a mumble

"Oh really, well in about a few hours I'll be riding you so hard and fast that you will forget about that do that dog you call a lover," spits out the female

But before she can continue she sees Jeremiah's eyes shoot open and quickly his hand is around her throat, squeezing so hard in attempt to snap her neck off

He looks over at the other female but before he can get a good look she sprays something in his face and he collapses but against the side of the door

"Thank you,' says the female

"Maybe you shouldn't have agitated him, remember he is a soldier and we are most definitely not for that mold. He could easily dispose all three of us without hesitation,' says the other female

"Yes but we have always known what he is fully capable of and how to deal with him when he fall out of line, plus when we get to the airport the remaining members of the guard will be waiting for us and they will retrieve this fine hunk of a man. Then his training will begin and he shall fulfill his destiny and will sit on top of the throne of Volterra," says the female

"But don't you think that it should be one of us that assumes the mantle of leadership?" asks the other female

"Yes you are correct but you know what they say, a Queen cannot rule without a King at her side," answers the female

"I guess," says the other female obviously not sounding too sure of the plan that they have set forth

Before the conversation can go any further the limo gets the private airport and the two female vampires exit the limo when the driver stops. As they get out a line of four hulking male vampires and one female vampire in front of them welcomes them.

"Take our guest and place him gently on the plane," says the female vampire to the group of the vampires behind her

"See that is why I have always admired you Heidi, you have a tendency to get things done, which is why we have decided to promote to a position that is more fitting to those skills which you possess. We have decided that it is you who shall become the leader of the guard and we truly believe that in your hands the guard shall raise to the stature that it once had and that you will not make the tragic mistakes that your predecessor made," says the female vampire

"Thank you mistress Sulpicia, you are far to kind to bestow such an honor upon me and I promise you that I will not let you down and I will not let the rest of the guard down. It was tragic it to lose most of our brethren especially master Aro, Caius and Marcus but we know that are in good hands with you and mistress Athenodora," says Heidi as she looks at her new masters

"Yes it was very tragic that we lost all those we love, but those losses will only serve to strengthen us as a family and they will aid us in becoming regaining our position of power," says Sulpicia as she begins to walks towards the plane

"Is everything prepared for our departure?" Athenodora asks Heidi

"Yes mistress, the pilot has been awaiting you two so we can leave for Volterra," answers Heidi

"Well lets not keep us waiting, Heidi if you would ensure that the driver is paid and that our guest is properly position within the plane so that he cannot make a problem for us but if he is able to shake off the sedative then just give him a dosage of this and he will cease to be a menace," says Sulpicia

"Yes mistress, as you board the plane we have ensured a delicious lunch for the both of you," says Heidi

"I could always go for seconds," chuckles Athenodora as she walks up the steps of the plane

As she does she sees that Heidi has brought her and Sulpicia each a fine meal

Sulpicia is right behind her and when she sees the same something that Athenodora saw she smiles widely and menacingly. As they sit down they witness two members of their guard carry the lifeless body of Jeremiah on the plane and toss him to the side as the remaining members and Heidi board the plane. All four of the guard surround Jeremiah and take their seats all facing his direction so as to watch him closely. Heidi takes a seat next to Athenodora and Sulpicia. After the two wives had had their mid-flight meal they watched as their "guest" stirred in his slumber, Sulpicia told herself that she needed to give the scientist a bonus for all of their work in completing the prized gem in their plan.

The flight to Volterra went by as fast it could, the entire time was spent on formulating the next step of their plan. Jeremiah had awoken a few times but it was in no position to fight off the four huge vampires and was easily restrained. Everything had gone by as best as it could, they knew that no one would suspect them. As far as the world was concerned the wives had fallen off of the world and whatever remaining members of the guard there were had gone on their own. Now when everyone had forgotten about them and those same individuals would be suffering through the tragic loss of one of their way; their leader, a friend, a lover and a father was now gone. And soon he would be turned into the angel of death, the harbinger of their destruction.

The plane landed in a small airstrip near the board of Volterra and the nearby wilderness, it had been completed right before the incident that resulted in the majority of the Volturi being killed.

Two more members of the guard were waiting for them with cars, they collected Jeremiah and the bags and they all headed to their new headquarters, Sulpicia and Athenodora both agreed that their home was way too big for the small contingent that they now had and that their home would bring up the memories of the last few hundred years and they decided that it would be too agonizing. So they moved their head quarters to a new facility on the outskirts of the city.

The guard members dragged Jeremiah in and place his body on top of a gurney and place the straps from shoulder to shoulder, going across his stomach and across his knees making sure that he is unable to free himself

By this time the scientists has come in with several instruments

"What's next doctor?" asks Sulpicia

"Well the fact is that because of the physical makeup of your kind mistress its makes it virtually impossible to inject any drug or sedative into you blood stream so we looked at all alternatives and we decided that the best possible solution was to go with an airborne toxin. So we devised this decide that administrated this sedative that we have been working on in our labs for some time now," says the lead scientist

"Tell me something I don't know Dr. Matthews?" says Sulpicia

"Well the next thing that you told us to come up with is a way to create complete memory loss. So the guys in the lab spent some time working on ways to create for you asked for, which took a lot of time and research, this included look into Statin based drug which have been known to have memory loss as a side effect as well as various other types of methods such as electro shock therapy which was shot down early in the planning stages. So eventually we came up with a hybrid method, if you would bring in the device," says the Dr. Matthews who nods to another scientist

A minute later the scientist brings in the machine

"A breathing machine?" asks Athenodora

"Yes, the machine's tanks have been replaced with tanks that are filled with the drug, which has been changed into it gas form so the patient can breath it in. Also because of the strength and the endurance that your kind possess and the other abilities that they patient has been rumored to have made this the best possible choice. We felt that constantly bombarding him with the drug that it has a better chance of having the desire affect of memory loss," says the lead scientist

"What if he stops breathing?" asks Sulpicia

"Well the sedative that we have given him has an effect which forces the patient to breathe. Although most organs in the body of a vampire is useless such as the heart, the liver, the bladder and so forth but certain organs such as the brain and certain aspects of the lungs are in fact functioning so we created a sedative that basically shuts down the brain and the body but not the lungs, so that it continues to sedate the patient," says Dr. Matthews

"You have thought of everything doctor," says Sulpicia

"Thank you mistress, we aim to please," says Dr. Matthews

"Well we'll let you continue with administering the drug," says Sulpicia

"Thank you mistress," says Dr. Matthews who nods to another scientist who places the breathing mask on Jeremiah's face

"How long will it take?" asks Athenodora

"Mistress we have tested it out on a human who was in peak condition physical and mentally and it took a few hours to have complete memory loss so estimated that a normal vampire has ten times the strength and endurance than said human. So we estimate that it should take several days for the drugs to take their full effect," says Dr. Matthews

"Well then we should take a wait and see approach, remember time is our friend at this point but that could always change, so just inform us if there has been any progress," says Sulpicia

"Of course mistress," says Dr. Matthews

With that Sulpicia and Athenodora exit the holding room and the various scientists in the room go to work, as a lifeless Jeremiah is unable to fight off everything that is happening to him.

_A Few Days Later_

"How's "our" guest?" asks Sulpicia as she walked into the holding room

"Well mistress we wanted the patient to get the full effect so we have not disturb the course of treatment, it has been a few days though so why don't you ask him yourself," says Dr. Matthews who nods to a scientist who then goes over and removes the breathing mask

"Will he be aware of his surroundings?" asks Sulpicia

"Only when is given this," says Dr. Matthews as he gives her something

"It should only take a few seconds for him to become self aware but if the drug has not taken affect then you should spray with the sedative," he continues

Sulpicia nods as she takes out the sedative and holds it in her right hand with the other drug in her left. She walks up to him and sprays him with her left hand

A few seconds later Jeremiah begins to move around, he then slowly he opens his eyes

"Where am I?" asks Jeremiah

"Do you remember the Cullens?" asks Sulpicia who completely avoids his question

"Who the fuck are they? Are they the reason that I'm? Please answer me" asks Jeremiah as he groans still not having clear vision

"Dr. Matthews, it worked it really worked," says an excited Sulpicia

"Its you, you fucking little bitch. When I get out of these restraints I am going to fucking tear you apart you fucking cunt," shouts Jeremiah as he begins to pull on the chains that are holding him in place

Sulpicia sighs and sprays Jeremiah with the sedative

"What do you think doctor?" asks Sulpicia

"Well the prognosis is good, I mean I know that you were looking forward to having him have a complete lose of his memory but the truth is that this is not unexpected, we knew that with his reputation that he would fight the drug. But the fact that certain aspects of his memories are gone is good news and it just means that we will have to work a little harder to completely wipe out all of his memories," says Dr. Matthews

"Thank you for all of your hard work, we wouldn't have gotten as far as we have without your help," says Sulpicia

"It has been my honor," says Dr. Matthews as he takes her hand and kisses

"Such the flirt," says Sulpicia who proceeds to giggle

Dr. Matthews smiles at her and nods

"Well I'll let you get back to work," says Sulpicia who proceeds to walks outside

When she walks back to the throne room she sees that Athenodora is walking back and forth lost in thought

"How did it go?" asks Athenodora

"There was definite progress, his has lost his memories of the Cullens but that's about it. Dr. Matthews continues to work on him," she tells her

"Why it is taking so long?" asks a visible frustrated Athenodora

"Because he is such a strong fighter, would we want anything else out of the one we selected?" asks Sulpicia

Athenodora huffs in response and goes to sit on the throne

"Sister sister, please you need to calm down; I understand the need to express your frustration with the fact that young Jeremiah is not where we want him to be but you have to have patience. You need to stay true to the course and in the end we will have our revenge. We will destroy the Cullens and anyone who they have allied themselves with, which includes those disgusting mutts," says Sulpicia

"I know but I am just afraid of the repercussions of our actions, we are a small contingent and they are a force to be reckon with. Oh how times have changed," says Athenodora

"Yes once we were the most feared force in the world of the supernatural but now we have become apart of the forgotten history of our kind, but my sister I promise you that will not lost for long we will impose our will on them," says Sulpicia

"Yes, revenge is a dish best served cold," says Athenodora

Sulpicia rolls her eyes

"What?" asks Athenodora

"Can you sound a little less like James Bond villain?" asks Sulpicia

"Sorry, it sounded really cheesy. I know if I said that in front of Marcus or Caius they would have scolded me for speaking that way," responds Athenodora

"To say the least, heaven knows what Aro would have said if you said that in his presence," says Sulpicia as she takes a seat next to her

Athenodora sigh and places her head on Sulpicia's shoulder

"I miss all of them," says Athenodora

Sulpicia sighs as well

"So do I sister, so do I," she tells her

_A Week Later_

"Lets go over this again, what is the name of that bitch that you are fucking?" asks Sulpicia

Jeremiah groans as he opens his eyes

"Leah and if you ever called her a bitch again I will tear your throat out so I never have to hear that annoying voice ever again," Jeremiah says in a whispered tone

Sulpicia sighs as she sprays Jeremiah again with the sedative

"This is taking a lot longer than it should have," says Sulpicia

"Have faith sister, it will all work out for the best. Have faith in Dr. Matthews and his team," Athenodora tells her trying to calm her down

"Fine," is all that Sulpicia says as she walks away

"I'm sorry for that doctor but please you have to understand her frustration," says Athenodora

"I completely understand mistress and we will continue to work until we have complete success," responds Dr. Matthews

Athenodora nods then walks in Sulpicia direction

"Sister please you need to calm down, everyday he is forgetting more and more. You have to understand that this is his mate. She will not be easily forgotten, you must have patience remember that we are all looking at you for leadership in these hard times," says Athenodora

"You are right sister, I am so sorry for letting my frustration get the best of me. I should go apologize to Dr. Matthews and commend him on all of his work," says Sulpicia

"You should just let him and his team continue to work, they know what they are doing and in the end their plan will work and we will have our weapon to unleash on all those who have wronged us," says Athenodora

"Fair enough sister," says Sulpicia

_A Few Months later_

"Jeremiah, its time to wake up," says Sulpicia who whispers into his ear

"Huh?" groans Jeremiah

"Do you know a young woman named Leah Clearwater?" asks Sulpicia

"No, who is that?" asks Jeremiah

"Nobody my love," says Sulpicia

"Who are you?" asks Jeremiah

"Do you know where you at my dear?" asks Sulpicia

"No, where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" asks Jeremiah

"You're Jeremiah and you are home with your wife," says Sulpicia with a menacing grin on her face

"You're my wife?" asks Jeremiah

"Yes my love, I'm your wife Sulpicia and this is your home, this is Volterra," says Sulpicia

"Volterra?" asks Jeremiah

"Yes we are in Italy were you came to live with me and where they both of us rule the vampire nation," says Sulpicia

"Vampires?" groans Jeremiah

"My dear me and I and the rest of those who live with us are vampires," answers Sulpicia

"Really?" asks Jeremiah

Sulpicia is becoming visibly frustrated with all of these one-word questions but she knows that this is apart of the process

"Yes my love; we are fast, strong, and agile and as horrible as they may sound to you we drink blood but its not all that bad because we have each other," says Sulpicia

"We do?" asks Jeremiah

"Yes don't you remember me?" asks Sulpicia

"No I'm sorry I don't, how did we meet?" asks Jeremiah

"You came here to visit the famous city of Volterra, you were a tourist you had the cutest camera wrapped around your neck taking pictures of the monuments. I was walking with my friends and that is when are eyes met and I knew then as I know now that we would always going to be together. You Jeremiah are the love of my life and the two happiest days of my life were when you asked me to be your bride and the day of our wedding, it was so beautiful. And the wedding night was everything I thought it would be and more. We spent every day and every night together loving each other and ruling our land peacefully but then the most tragic thing that could ever happened occurred," says Sulpicia

"What happened?" asks Jeremiah

"A vile group of outcasts came to destroy everything that we loved, they called themselves a family but all they are, are pieces of garbage who deserve to pay for what they have done. They were a family by the name of the Cullens they brought along a group of allies and a pack of werewolves," says Sulpicia

"What did they do?" asks Jeremiah who speaks with a horsed voice

"Here my love drink this," says Sulpicia as she helps him drink a large cup of blood

"They killed almost everyone we love, they only reason that we are standing here today was because me along a few members of our guard and my best friend were away on business. You stayed behind and defended our people admirably but they were able to subdue you they almost killed you but I got here just in time to stop a dog by the name of Leah Clearwater almost killing you. The reason we know who they are is because you have always done a great job of informing us of anyone who posed a threat to our existence. I thought I almost lost you, because our doctors and scientist were able to put you back together, I stayed by your side these left few months," says Sulpicia

"Really," says Jeremiah as he tries to bring his hand up to her but can't and he looks down to see the restraints over his body

"Oh I'm sorry my love here let me remove these," says Sulpicia who proceeds to remove the restraints

She takes a seat in the chair next to Jeremiah's gurney

He places a hand on her cheek

"I love you," says Sulpicia as she puts her hand over his

Jeremiah hesitates for a second

"I love you too," says Jeremiah

Sulpicia leans in and place a soft kiss on Jeremiah's lips, Jeremiah deepens the kiss. After a few moments Sulpicia removes her lips from his

"Now lets go get our revenge," says an excited Sulpicia

**A/N: First of all I just wanted to state a few things, I know that Athenodora and Sulpicia are not really sisters but I just felt that the fact is that they have spent many years together and I felt that their bond would over time became that of sisters. Secondly I know that a lot of readers will burn me for adding that last part but I felt that it creates dramatic tension and I guess I have made a little bit of a love triangle but don't worry this is not A Jeremiah/Sulpicia story it's a Jeremiah/Leah story. Just have that in mind as you read this chapter along the next few chapters that are upcoming. I wanted this chapter to revolve around different characters so that one the story doesn't become plain and that they're other perspectives. **


	25. Chapter 25: Save You

Chapter 25: Save You

A/N: I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed, commented, read or even thought about reading my story. It warms my heart that I have a constant readers, you guys mean the world to me. And to those who are new to this story, I would like to say hello and welcome. I am glad that I got a positive response to the storyline that I have introduced; I am glad that all of you are willing to follow me there and I hope that you continue all of you enjoy what I am reading.

Sue's POV

It had been a hard six months that everyone has had to endure, it is so hard for a mother to see their child so heartbroken and it is sad when that heartbreak has left with her with so many unanswered questions. The moment that I saw the expression on Leah's face when Seth and I picked her and Carlisle up from the airport I knew that she would never be the same at least not until he came home. Seth told me that the moment that the Cullens found out that Carlisle went straight to L.A to console Leah, I would have gone myself but everything came in a flash and I was so wrapped up in the pain that my daughter was experiencing. We didn't go home we went over to the Cullens and Leah forced the small one, I think her name is Alice to explain everything that she saw when she had one her vision, that was still so strange to me to know someone could see the future. As I held Chris in my arms I heard what she told Alice, how she saw a group of Vampires heading the direction of Jeremiah's family but that was it nothing else, not who it was or what they were doing but she knew that they were not friendly ones. My first instinct was to think that he just up and left her but I the minute I thought that I was Edward look at me and shake his head, in that instance I remembered what Seth told me that he could read minds. But even if he didn't shake his head at me I knew that what I thought was completely he loved my daughter and their child so much and he would never hurt them that way. I had a family, he had people that he loved and that loved him back and he never seemed like the kind that would turn his back on everything. I left Chris with Leah who just sat on the cough so expressionless and went over to Carlisle who by himself looking out into the forest.

"Excuse me Carlisle," I tell him

"Sue what kind I help you with?" he asks

"Look I heard everything that you daughter told us but I still have a bunch of questions," I tell him

"I'm afraid everyone does," he tells me

"Did he have any enemies that would think about kidnapping him, can you guys even be kidnapped?" I ask

"Well although I have known him a short amount of time I consider us to be good friends and he has opened up to me as much as he has opened up to your daughter and what I know and his past I don't know of anyone who is still alive that would do this to him. Of course there are possibilities that have entered my mind," he response

"Like what?" I ask without even thinking

"Maybe the government, truth be told they never knew or they never wanted to know what happened to him and now that he had decided to make a home and have family maybe they were able to pinpoint his location and followed him to L.A where his family is but since Alice never had a vision of this, I believe it to be unlikely possibility," he tells me

"Okay but you must have other theories," I tell him

"Well again I go back to the vision that my daughter had and if she right and she normally is it means that a small contingent of our kind has taken it upon themselves to kidnap a member of our coven. I know that he will never be a Cullen but I will always consider him to be a part of my family and in turn a member of this Coven. So either Jeremiah had not been completely honest about his past, which I think is highly unlikely or someone that we have wronged has come back to take their revenge,' he tells me

"So in other words you don't know do you?" I ask not really having to wait for him to respond because something tells me that I already know what the answer is

He nods in response

"What did you tell his family? I ask

"Well believe it or not they knew or at least his mother and sister knew that he was a Vampire and that Leah was a shape shifter. We told them the truth that he was kidnapped and that we don't know who did it but we would tell them when we found him," he tells me, I felt bad for them that someone that they cared for deeply had been hurt and taken away from them and they wouldn't be able to help or even know the truth about what was really going on

It was a position that I knew too well, because the truth was that me being human and me being with Charlie meant that I would never be in the inner circle and would never have firsthand knowledge of what was really ever going on but it wouldn't stop me from finding out I made sure that when I wasn't with Leah and the baby I would be with either Jacob or Carlisle trying to find out as much as I could. That was another problem we had when Charlie found out about what happened he immediately demanded that we called the L.A.P.D and the FBI because he knew that Jeremiah had spent some time in the military so he believed that the government should be involved. No one knew what to say he was right under normal circumstances they police should have been involved but this was definitely not a normal situation; thank God for Jacob who came up with a good story for why that was a bad idea, he told Charlie that Jeremiah was AWOL and that informing the police and the F.B.I would lead to more problem. I saw the anger in Charlie face when Jacob told him that, he had such respect for those in the military and for him to hear that someone would willing disrespect the country was something he could not forgive but this was all for not because Jacob told him that he left because his mother was diagnosed with cancer and they would not give him any leave to see her. You could tell that his opinion of Jeremiah had softened. I knew that all of these lies would bite us in the ass eventually but the truth was that this was my future son in law that was missing, this was the man that my daughter loved, and the father of my grandchild it didn't matter to me how me lies we would have to tell or how much money would be spent or even how many favors had to be asked; we had to find him there was no doubt about that I would not allow us to have a let down we would find him. And I knew that I wasn't only doing this for myself but also for his family. I got the number of his mother from Carlisle and I called her every week to inform her of any progress that we made. Carlisle had called Jeremiah's family in Ireland and informed them about what happened, a few days later they had all come and the older one talked with Leah for awhile, my guess is that she spent that time consoling her. I was glad when I saw the slight traces of a smile coming from Leah, I didn't hear much of what was said but I did hear a few words; hope, love, family. I promised myself that when this was all over that I would that her for everything that she did for my daughter.

We had hope, but that hope quickly went away when I found out from Seth every contact that the Cullen had around the world had been used and nothing came of it. Hell Jacob even had the boys travel up and down the coast of the U.S and even into Canada looking for any foreign vampire scent. Of course Sam had to be Sam, he argued that we would be leaving the reservation unguarded by spreading our numbers to thin.

"I know you may hate the guy but Leah doesn't, so if you are going to be so fucking stubborn on the matter know that this isn't for Jeremiah this is Leah and her son, my grandson," I told him when he decided to open his big mouth

"What do I care about a half leech/" he quickly retorted

"That child or as you so eloquently stated half leech is a member of this tribe, and we look out for those of our kind. Samuel you know what it is like to grow up without a father and how hard it is to grow up without that figure in your life, Joshua left you and your mother without even a goodbye, are you willing to condemn my grandson to such a fate? Although I am still saddened by the fact that Harry died I am glad that he was with us long enough for him to be Leah and Seth until they became young adults. The fact is that Charlie will never be his father and I would never ask that of him but I am glad that Seth has a male adult around so that if Seth would ever have any questions that I am in no position to answer at least their would be someone there that he is comfortable with that could answer those questions. Look Sam you have become a good leader to our people and you have protected them quite admirably, the fact that I even allow you in my house even after what you did to my daughter is proof enough that I believe that you have become a decent man. You definitely have your faults but you are a good man; I have seen that in the way you love my niece and in the way you protect these lands. So I am asking you, no I'm begging you to do this, to send the boys to look for Jeremiah and those who took him," I told him

I saw the expression on Sam's face soften

I knew that he was thinking it over and it would have been so easy for him to say no but he nodded

I gave him a quick hug and let him go, he needed to leave you could see it in his face

That conversation was about 5 months ago and in the end nothing came of it, the boys had not found any scent that was new. When they all got back and told us, Edward and Jasper went back to L.A to see what they could find. I talked to Carlisle and he told me that they found two scents and they seemed familiar but something was throwing them off he said that it smelt like chloroform but a thousand times stronger, they followed the scent to a private airport but then nothing because apparently all the travel logs were missing so no one knew where there final destination would be and that an employee of the airport said that they only dealt with someone on the phone so they could not give a description of what they looked. It was the first and only solid lead that we had in the last six months and still nothing, all we knew that it was more than one vampire and that there was a strange scent that mixed in with their scents and that they had left vie an airplane.

There was definitely good days and bad days for my daughter, there were days when she wouldn't even come out of the room expect for when she had to get thing for Chris or when he needed to be bathe. Everyday that child looked more and more like his father and I didn't know how Leah would respond to that, sometime I would see her smile when he did something that was far beyond cute and then there were times when I would see a small tear fall down her cheek when she looked into her son's eyes. Everyone knew that when she had the Ipod that Jeremiah bought her on that she wanted to be left alone. And then there were the days when she was more sociable which meant that she would snare at anyone who made her mad, I think that the only people that she never went off on were me and Chris. But at least I was glad that she wasn't completely closing herself off to the world, which was something that I was holding on to.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her once making sure that she didn't have that damn Ipod on, which is always had at it's maximum volume

"Fine mom," is all she said

"Leah, talk to me," I begged her

"I feel so lost mom, like I'm dead inside. I'm dead without him, the only reason that I am able to get up in the morning is because know that our son depends on me to be strong enough for him. But everyday it takes all the energy that I have no to break down. I wish that home and that I could feel his arms around me where I know that I could be forever," she told me

"Have faith my daughter, Jeremiah will come home. He would never leave and your child willingly, that's what you need to hold on to," I told her

"But what if he is hurt, what if something happened to him and can't remember who we are and that is why he hasn't come home to me. Worse yet what if he is dead?" she asks me

"You can't think that way Leah, you'll drive yourself insane with worry. Just have faith that's all I can tell you," I told her

She sighs as she hears Chris cry; she walks into her room and locks the door behind her. That child had been crying a lot lately, I knew that Chris knew that his father was gone; I had seen how observant that child had become, anytime that Leah would cry I saw how Chris lifted his tiny hand and placed it on her cheek trying to console her.

I knew that she was fighting with everything she had not to break down and that made me proud of my daughter. But It didn't stop me from hoping that my son in law would come home to everyone that he love, to his family, to my daughter

Athenodora's POV

I was traveling the halls of our new home more and more everyday now; it was all still foreign to me. So much of my life had spent in that great home that I loved dearly but my sister was right we needed to make a new home she said that it was because we needed to stay off of the radar of everyone till our plan was ready to execute but that wasn't it to me. We needed to leave that home because of all the memories that we had of that place and I knew that I couldn't stay a minute there or I would break down, I had lost the love of my life, I had lost my friends, my family and I would always be left wondering why all of this had to happen. Were the Cullens so bad that the entire Guard along with our husbands to go to fight them; was all of this bloodshed necessary? Did they have to kill everyone that I loved? Were they just defending themselves or was this something more? Did my family go to make peace with Carlisle and his coven or did they go to destroy their way of life? I was left with so many unanswered questions and I don't think that I would ever get my answers. I knew that Sulpicia truly believed in her heart of hearts that what we were doing was right, the Cullens needed to pay for what they did and using young Jeremiah was exactly what deserved. I wish that I had the same certainty that my sister had, I was I able to believe whole heartily that what were doing was right but I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

These were the thoughts that I always pondered as I made my way up and down these halls. The ability to have several trains of thoughts made it easier for me to hide these thought from everyone especially Sulpicia, she needed me to be strong for her, she needed me to back her play. Our numbers had growing over the last few months, we decided that we needed a batch of newborns if we were going to pull this off; each one had been selected on their backgrounds. Sulpicia had once told me that in Aro's study was a collection of potential candidates; all had a background in the military so we knew that they could easily be trained and they could all be asset to us. One specific newborn had risen above the other; his name was Nathaniel he was a military man much like Jeremiah. It wasn't before long that Jeremiah decided that he would his captain, his right hand man. There were many nights when those two would speak of strategy and would spar until the sun would come up. Anytime that I am around him I would get this strange feeling the pit of my stomach; I didn't know what it meant but it felt good, it was a feeling that I hadn't felt in such a really long time and I didn't know how to explain it but I knew that It made me happy whenever I was around Nathaniel, and I knew that he felt the same way because he would always smile at me, which would always make me smile at him. All of these thoughts that were in my head quickly went away the minute I saw Jeremiah leaning against one of the pillars looking out into the markets of Volterra.

I went up to him; I knew that he noticed my presence. To the human eye you wouldn't have seen it but I noticed the slight movement of his head, which I took as him acknowledging me.

"My liege," I told him as I bowed

"Athenodora, you never have to call me that. Jeremiah will be just fine," he tells me

I smile as a lean with my back against the pillar next to the one he is leaning against

"Certainly whatever makes you happy," I tell him

"Thank you," he says as he looks out into Volterra

"Have you seen your lovely wife?" I ask

"Oh you know her, she is out doing what she normally does," he tells me

"What's wrong Jeremiah? You seem really distant," I ask

"Nothing I just feel so out of place here and I don't know if that will ever go away," he tells me

"But this is your home, this is your family," I tell him

"I know Athenodora, Sulpicia has told the same thing when she asked the same question but I don't feel like this is my home. I walk around this place everyone calls me master and bows to me; that just doesn't feel right. I'd rather be alone with my thoughts than be considered the leader of this city, of these people. How am I supposed to be this kind of royalty among our kind when I feel like I'm a regular guy or as regular as I can be. These clothes that I am wearing seem so strange to me, they're robes that make me look like a monk. I'd rather be wearing a dress shirt and pants and yet I wear these because I am suppose to. Sulpicia looks so normal in these clothes but I feel like so strange and yet I cant explain why. The only time I feel like myself or who I use to be is when I am training or sparring with Nathaniel. That isn't right, isn't?" he asks me

"Don't worry Jeremiah give yourself sometime and trust me it will all start to come back to you," I tell him

"God, I hope he doesn't because if his memories come back to him then we are all dead, literally," I think to myself

"Thank you Athenodora, don't tell my wife this but I feel more comfortable around than her; you have become a true friend to me, a true confidents. You have been so understanding with me and have answered all of my questions about this life, about who I am suppose to be; I can see how hard it is on Sulpicia the look on her face says it all, she wants me to be her husband, the man that is suppose to be in love with her but I cant be the same guy she fell in love with; all of the memories that she talks about, all of these experiences that we supposedly had are so foreign to me that it feels like it is the completely other guy that she talking about. That she fell in love with someone else and she is trying to make me into this guy that she is talking about. But I am not him, I'm not this guy I'm me and it seems like she can't understand that," he tells me

Had I been so wrong about all of this, all of the conversation that Jeremiah and me have had recently made me realize how much of a good man he really was. I loved Aro and I definitely loved my husband but the truth was that they felt that they were better than everyone else but Jeremiah never felt that way or at least he never showed that. Anytime someone came up to him he always spoke to him or her with such respect even the servants, which always bothered Sulpicia she would immediately chastise Jeremiah for acting that way. She would always tell him that he needed to treat the servants as servants and the peasants as peasants. He would always shake his head at her and tell her that if he is suppose to be the ruler that she had made him out to be then he needed to treated everyone in his kingdom equally and that just because he was considered royalty among these people that it didn't mean that he was better than anyone else. He took this point to home when he decided to use the money in our accounts to begin the remodeling of the entire city because he felt that the standard of living in Volterra had fallen off and everything needed to be upgraded. Sulpicia was not happy to say the least but it wasn't like she could say anything because she would have been in danger of telling him the truth that he wasn't really everything that she had portrayed him out to be. Jeremiah was right we needed to take care of our people. In their final years Aro, Marcus and Caius had become so wrapped up in what was happening with the Cullens and how they were threatening their position of power. They had forgotten about our people, they had forgotten about our responsibilities to them and how we needed to take care of them.

"It just be the person you think you are and everything will turn out just fine, if you try to be someone else then you would just be lying to yourself," I tell him

But before he could respond to what I just said I felt someone come up to us, it was Sulpicia

"Now what are my two favorite people talking about?" she asks as she passes by me and wraps her arms around Jeremiah's stomach and leans into him

"Nothing dear, we were just talking about how well the newborns have been doing," he tells her

"Oh yes, they have been great especially Nathaniel who has become such an asset to us and has become such a fine captain in the guard," she tells him

"Yes he has, which is why I want him with me when we travel to the states," he tells her

"What about Heidi and the guard?" she asks him

"Well I believe that Heidi is a strong warrior, which is why I feel that it best that she stay here along with the majority of the guard to protect the city. I will only be taking Nathaniel and a few of the newborns; the reason is that this is a recon mission. I want to test out the defenses of the Cullens and the Native Americans living there. And if all goes to plan then we will back gather the guard and return to eliminate them once and for all," he tells her

There is a slight hesitation in his face, I know that Sulpicia didn't notice it but I certainly did. We are thrusting him into a battle where he would be fighting those he loves and the truth is that it became harder and harder to continue to lie to him. He didn't deserve this even those he was responsible for the killing of those that I loved.

Then the reason that I had smiling so often lately came up to us

"My lord," he says to Jeremiah as he gives me a wink

I smile of course

"How many times have I told you Nathaniel, I never want you to come me "my lord", "my liege", or even "sir". Just call me Jeremiah and I will just call you Nathaniel; we are equals nothing more nothing less," he tells him

I see that Sulpicia is rolling her eyes but it didn't matter as no one really paid her any attention

"Is everything ready?" Jeremiah asks

"That is what I came to tell you, we are prepared to leave when you are," he tells him

"Then lets go," he tells him


	26. Chapter 26: Undisputed

Chapter 26: Undisputed

Jeremiah's POV

"Do you have the suits that the scientist made for us? I asked Nathaniel over the rumble of the carrier plane's engines

"Yes they are in the bag, are you sure that they are necessary?" he asked me

"Yes, we do not need our enemies to suspect anything, I want them to be completely oblivious to our existence," I told him

He nodded; he was so trusting and would follow me into the depth of hell. The perfect soldier, Sulpicia had told me that he reminded her a lot of me in my earlier years. How my time in the Marines had made me into the person I was today, into the leader of my people; how he was so much like me, how we were bread from the same cloth, she called him my little brother.

"Sir, we're close to the drop off point," the pilot said over his shoulder

"Good, do you the coordinates for the pickup point?" I asked

"Yes sir, we will be there waiting for you," he told me

I nodded; I knew that choosing to fly in on a carrier plane was the best idea. Yeah it would be loud and non-conspicuous but at least it would distract them long enough for us to get in and out without being noticed.

I looked around and everyone nodded and got up, we all moved to the back of the plane and got in position to exit the plane. I turned around and looked at the pilot who nodded; he flipped the switch and the back of the plane opened up and everyone began to jump out. The only two were left were Nathaniel and myself, I looked over and our eyes met

"You're ready for this?" I asked

"Born ready," he told me with a smirk

I smiled and we jumped out

When we landed we met up with the rest of the outfit

"Alright everyone put on their suits," I told them

We all changed into the suits that the scientist had specially designed for us

'Okay remember just because they will not be able to pick up our scents does not mean they will not be able to see you. And remember what the dossier said three of the Cullens have abilities; one will be able to read your minds, one will be able to sense your emotions and the other will be able to see the future. So keep your minds clear, keep your emotions in check and make your decision quick and fast. No hesitation, remember your lives depend on it. Nathaniel and myself will stay here while the rest of you complete each aspect of your mission. John and Manuel it is your time to leave and complete your end of the mission. Do not let anyone see you and do not let any of us know what your mission," I told them

The two of them nodded at me and began in run in the other direction, I was the only one who know what their mission was and it was going to stay that way

I continued, "all of you will head into the forest and each of you will receive an envelop with your assignment. There are two envelops per mission and that is when you know whom your partner will be. Complete your mission as fast you possibly can and then come back here. From there we will leave and head back home," I told them

Everyone left right after they received their envelops, again no one know but me what was on there. These soldiers were in care and it was my duty to keep alive and they needed to go back home. I had personally trained them all, their bodies were in peak condition; I trained them to the point where their blood lust had been curve. It makes us weak, subservient and to be a soldier you needed to curve yourself of desires that could lead to your downfall. Of course they would always need blood to survive but now it was stay alive instead of drowning in trust which plagues normal newborns. Nathaniel and myself were left alone on the cliff waiting for the return of our soldiers.

'Do you think that all of them will succeed?" Nathaniel asked me after a long silence

"We trained them well enough, of what I read about the Cullens leads me to think that we have a high success rate. Remember we trained with all of their abilities in mind; we trained with the notion that they will work as a well-oiled unit. But you need to remember we didn't come to fight them we came to test them. They expect all of their enemies to launch a full attack on them and their friends but they will never expect someone to do what are about to do," I told him

"Of course Jeremiah, although they may have the experience edge over us it will not make up for how well prepared and determined we are and all of that is thanks to all of the hard work that you have put in," he told me

"Come on Nathaniel you give me way too much credit for all of this, you my friend are as much responsible for all of this as I am. I would never have been able to pull this off if I didn't have you as my captain," I told him. Hell it was true, Nathaniel deserved so much credit for the help he had given me in the course of preparing all of this.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you would be willing to tell me that," he told me

"Well it is the truth my friend," I told him

"How are things with your wife going?" he asked, I didn't really feel like answering that question. I hated that question it felt like everyone was pushing me in a direction that I didn't want to go

"As well as could be expected, its taken a lot longer than I know that she would want but the truth is that I am still trying to finding my way in our marriage," I told him, I couldn't lie to him

"I am sorry to hear that my friend," he told me

"Anyways how are things going with Athenodora?" I asked

"What are you talking about," he told me, I could see the sheepish smile on his face

"Really? Are you going to lie to me and tell me that there isn't something going on between you and her?" I told him making sure that he could see the disbelief on my face

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I do not feel a pull to her, an attraction to her but it is obvious that she is still so in love with her deceased husband and what I have been told about him and their marriage I don't think that I could ever live up to that," he told me, I could see the pain in his face as he said this to me

"Do not discount yourself my friend, the truth is that everyone can see the attraction you have her and how you feel about her but what is equally obvious is how she feels about you. Although she has not openly stated it, I know that she feels the same way; yes she loved her husband but that should not dissuade you from telling her how you feel. And by the way no one is asking you to be Caius, you need to be yourself that's all you can be trust I know that," I told him

"What do you mean Jeremiah?" he asked me

"Obviously you know that I have no memories of my past and that means that I have no memories of my time with my wife. She tells me about all of these memories and experiences that we have had together and yet it feels like she is talking about someone else, it feels like I am someone else. I want to be the husband she talks about, I want to be the man she fell in love with but the truth is that I am someone else now and I cant be the person that use to inhabit this body," I told him

He just nodded; he didn't say anything but I know that he understands what I told him. He and Athenodora were the only ones that understood me, how strange is that I asked myself. They were so perfect for each other if only they could get out of their own ways.

We just waited there while everyone completed what they were suppose to do. John and Manuel's mission was to get a boat for our exit, Matt and Richard were suppose to check out the defense of the Native Americans, Diego and Michael were sent to check the layout of the clearing in which I suspected the battle to occur and finally Kendall and Mauricio were sent to the check the layout of the Cullen's mansion.

Eventually each two-man team began to make their way back to the cliff starting with John and Manuel who were positioned at the bottom of the cliff in the boat waiting for the mission to be completed and for everyone to drop down to and meet them so we can leave for the plane.

"Okay now that everyone has returned I needed a status report," I told them

"Matt and Richard, what do you have?" I asked

"The Quileutes defend their lands admirably but there are holes in their defenses; for one it doesn't seem like they were work in unison anymore. It seems like they work in two groups with two leaders; and it is only them who work together. And we can exploit that fact for all that is worth, when the time comes we can definitely hit them hard and they wont even see it coming. These suits were proof of that, Matt got really close to a wolf and it didn't even look in his direction, it was kind of spooky to see a wolf that close and it not wanting to get into a brawl," Richard explained

"Good work gentlemen but next time do not and I mean do not ever do that again. You were willing to put your lives in danger for what? Look I need the two of you alive, you are two of my best soldiers and you are more good to me alive then dead. I am disappointed in the two never do that again," I told them

"We are sorry sir we will never do that again," he told me

I sighed and nodded, knowing that although this was a careless mistake but a mistake that they would not commit ever again I would make sure of that

"How about you two?' I asked looking in the direction of Diego and Michael

"Well there are advantages and disadvantages to fighting in the clearing," Michael told us

"Like what," I asked

"Well the advantage is that with our military expertise we will be able to use the battlefield to our benefit," he answered

"Okay what about the disadvantages?" I asked

"Well if we fought in the clearing they would be able to corner us and they could use their vast number to their advantage," Diego chimed in

"Well then we will not allow them their numbers against, remember gentlemen in battle it is not always the side that has the most soldiers or the technogical advantage it is the side that the heart, the mind and the will to defeat your enemies," I told all of them

"Now finally what do you have for me?" I asked Kendall and Mauricio

"The Cullens' household is for the lack of a better word a fortress. They do have a very good defense system our guess was that it has recently been installed. The system that was installed has inferred scanners but we belief that they replaced them with top of the line motion sensors because it is obvious that they system has been modified, it makes a lot more sense since the fact is that they need not worry about enemies that give off a heat signature. Also we discovered that they are able to see any potential enemy coming since glass surrounds that the entire house," Kendall explained their findings to us

"Did the Cullens sense you?" I asked

"No sir they were completely oblivious to our presence, they didn't even know we were there," Mauricio said with a huge grin on his face

"Good work all of you, now get to the boat. I have one more thing that I have to do before we leave," I told everyone

They all look at me with shocked expression on their faces

"That's an order," I told them

They all looked around at each other not knowing what to do. Eventually they all nodded and grabbed the bags and jumped off of the cliff, I looked down and saw that they were all in the boat looking at me with the same expression that they had when I gave the order.

I looked up and saw that Nathaniel was standing right next to me glaring into me trying to figure out what I was up to

"Now when I give an order I would to think that all of my soldiers would follow it to the tee, I think that it sets a bad precedence when I have my captain disobey a direct order," I told him

"Well that's the thing I'm not in the Marines anymore and you are my friend and I may not know what you're exactly up to but I know that it is something stupid. And you know that I am not going to let you do this alone," he told me

"Fine but I am not happy about this," I told him

"You don't have to be," he said with a chuckle

I grabbed the one thing I would need to pull this off out of my bag and then I zipped it up and I threw it off the cliff in the direction of the boat. I knew that one of my soldiers would grab it for me. Nathaniel did the same and we were on our way

Once we reached the Quileute boarder I stopped

"Okay this is where I have to go on my own," I told him as I put my mask on

"What?" he asked as he did the same

"Please understand that this is a solo mission, if we both went then we would be seen," I told him

He groaned but he nodded, he threw his head in the direction of a huge tree and I nodded knowing that if I needed him he would be up in that tree.

I sighed and began to make my way through their reservation, I knew that I would not be seen. I made my way to the address that I had been given

I made my way around the house till I got to a window that was slightly open. I quietly opened the window and crept inside

As I entered the room I noticed that the room was unoccupied, then I began to hear a baby crying from the room next door. I made my way to the room to quite the child; I did not want any unwanted attention. I noticed that someone was home because I heard the rotation of the microwave. No one but the child was in the room; I looked over and saw the bed. It was obvious that someone had been sleeping in the bed because the covers were flipped over. My guess is that the parent of the child had gotten up to get something for the child to eat.

I walked over to the child's crib and I put a hand on the child's cheek, the crying immediately stopped. I know that the temperature of my body would have made it uncomfortable for the child and the crying would have continued but he stopped and I couldn't make sense of it. Why did this child feel comfortable around me, why would this child stop crying when any other child would not have reacted the same way around a stranger. And why did this child look so much like me, this isn't right I told myself. It had my hair, my facial structure, and my eyes. Something was definitely wrong here and all I could ask myself was did this boy, this child have the answers to my questions; did this child hold the keys that would unlock my past

"Baby why did you stop crying?" a female asked as she entered the room. I froze in place as I heard something clink off of the floor

I heard a loud growl come from the person but it stopped when our eyes met so looked at me with such shocked I did the only thing that I could think of; so I bolted out the window and ran as fast as I could toward the boarder. I heard the person shout out "Mom' but for the life of me I couldn't understand why someone who call that out and I felt that the person was running after me but I knew that I would be seen but I had one problem Nathaniel would be and I couldn't leave him behind. So even though I would be giving away my position I yelled his name before I reached the boarder

I saw him drop down from the tree

"Run to the cliff," I yelled at him and soon I was right next to him

I felt the person was still running behind us

It was not long before we hit the cliff and I saw that Nathaniel jumped off

The person that was following us also stopped but there were a few yards between us, I had one foot solidly on the cliff and also hanging off I looked down and saw that everyone was motioning for me to jump down. It looked like this person knew, well the old me anyways so I decided to throw off my mask and I tossed it to the side. I saw her jaw drop and I saw a tear fall down from her cheek

"Do you know me?" I asked

Her eyes widen

"Of course I know," I heard her say but it was more like a whisper

"Then who am I?" I asked

"The love of my life," she said

I didn't know what to think I didn't know what to make of what she just said to me. So I jumped, I heard her call out my name and that she loved me. I am so lost right now, I am so completely fucking lost right now.

"What just happened back there?" Nathaniel asked me

"I don't know," I told him

"Okay what did she tell you?" he asked

"That I was the love of her life, that she loved me," I told him

"Oh my God," he told me

"Yea that's what I think," is all I could get out as I looked back to the cliff and saw that she was still standing there

"What the hell just happened?" I thought that myself

Leah's POV

The baby had wakened me up, he was crying again. I was so tired, I was always tired; I don't think that I had a good night sleep since before he was taken away from me. Why did this have to happen? Why did the one person that completed me had to be taken away from me? I was so happy, I was so in love and now this; so much pain. The only I reason I kept on going was Chris, the only reason that I could get up in the morning was him. I needed to be strong enough for him. So I got up, I knew that he was hungry; so I went to the kitchen and got some formula and I placed the bottle in the microwave. Once the bell went off I took the bottle and I tested if it was hot enough, it was and I went back to the room. That when I heard that he had stop crying

"Baby why did you stop crying?" I asked, obviously he wouldn't answered my question but I asked it anyways that's when I saw someone leaning over and cupping my child's cheek

My instant reaction was to growl and then he turned around and our eyes met; those eyes which had looked into my own so many times, was it him? Was it him? I kept on asking myself. Had he finally come home? I asked myself

Then I saw him bolt out of the room, out of the house, out of my life again. So I did the only thing I could think about I ran after him. But not before calling out for my mother I knew that I could leave him alone and I knew that I screamed loud enough to wake everyone up on the Rez but I didn't care.

I saw that figure disappear as he began to run faster and faster so I picked up my pace I knew it was him. I just had to make him talk to me

I heard him call out someone's name but I didn't catch whose name it was and then not soon after I saw someone drop out of the tree and began to run in the direction of the cliff, my guess was that they were they were heading in that direction. I saw them stop as they hit the edge of the cliff and I saw the other person probably a vamp jump off but he stayed. I knew that he was debating whether or not to jump, he just stayed there and then he took off his mask and I felt my jaw drop to the floor as I saw the face that I was hoping to see for so long. Then he did the unexpected

"Do you know me?" he asked

My eyes widened as he asked me that question

I said the only thing that I could think of saying

"Of course I know you," I told him

"Then who am I?" he asked

Without even thinking I just responded

"The love of my life," I told him

I saw the look on his face; he was so lost like he had been lied to. Then he just jumped off I ran after him I screamed out his name and I told him that I loved him but I stopped on the edge of the cliff and saw him sitting on a boat that was heading in the other direction

I ran towards the Cullens' mansion

Someone opened the door and I heard people talking as I entered the mansion

"Is it true?" asked Carlisle

My guess was that Edward had already told them

"Yea, I saw him but he didn't know who I was," I told him

"If he didn't know you then what was he doing here?" he asked me

'I don't know, all I know is that he was with a group of other vampires, they all had these suits on and he had a mask on when I saw him," I told him

"Where did you see him?" asked Esme

"At my house," I told her

"What was she doing?" she asked

'Well the baby woke me up crying and I went to go get him something to eat I guess that it when he entered the house because when I came back the baby had stopped crying and I saw him leaning over the crib with his hand on Chris's cheek. I growl and that is when our eyes met. I know it was him but he ran off and then I chased him and another vamp to the cliff. The other vamp jumped off but not him he took his mask off and asked me if I knew him and I told him that of course I did. Then he asked me who he was and I told him that he was the love of my life which he is this then I saw this expression on his face like his whole world had destroyed and he was so lost then he jumped off of the cliff and I screamed after him. I saw as he rode in a boat with a bunch of other vamps heading the other direction," I told her

"Jasper and Emmett go see what you can find out,' ordered Carlisle

Both nod and I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder and then both of them ran out the door

"He doesn't know me," I told her

"He'll remember you, you just have to make him see," she told me trying to reassure me

I leaned into her and began to sob

"It's okay he's still alive that's a good thing at least you know that he first instinct was to come back to you. Eventually he will remember everything and he will come back to you and Chris," she whispered into my ears

I just sighed as I heard Carlisle talk with my mother on the phone

At least he was alive, at least he knew that I loved him and for now I could live with that. But I knew that I had to find him and make him remember


	27. Chapter 27: The Truth

Chapter 27: The Truth

Carlisle's POV

I had gotten off of the phone with Sue Clearwater, and I saw that Leah was still speaking with my wife. Sue had said that she was going to call Jeremiah's mother and was coming to the mansion with Chris so we could explain it to her. As I looked at Leah I felt so much pain in my stomach I knew that It must have been really hard on her; actually it was really hard on all of us. Jeremiah had made himself such an integral part of this family, of this coven and he was taken away from us in such a violent and mysterious way. And then all of sudden several months later he returns not knowing anything of his past. But he was not alone, he came with several of our kind and according to Leah dressed in a similar fashion. And why had none of my children's abilities had gone off if so many of our kind had come here? If they were here to attack us why had no one been hurt? If he had no knowledge of his past why did he come here and why did he immediately come to the home of the woman he loved and soothed his crying child. There were so many questions that flooded my head, I know that Edward could hear all of my questions and so when I turned to him so I could listen to his thoughts I dumbfounded when I saw the same look on his face that I knew that was on mine.

"Alice why did you not see any of this happening?" I asked my daughter

She scratched her head and shrugged as she put a hand on Leah's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her as she held on to my wife for dear life

"I don't know Carlisle, all of the visions I have been having didn't know anyone coming to attack us; maybe that is why I was paying close enough attention. I have been to wrapped up in watching out for everyone that I didn't see anything coming our way I'm so sorry Leah," she told me

I didn't need to Jasper to know that waves of guilt were rolling off of her

"It's not you fault Alice, you couldn't have know. Remember your power doesn't work on Jeremiah," Leah told her in a tone that was below a whisper but we all could hear her perfectly

That is when Jasper and Emmett came into the mansion

"What did you find?" I asked the moment they reached me

"Well we passed the Quileute boarder with Sam and Jacob by our sides. We found out an abandoned boat near the one of the cliff and then we found that there was a Carrier plane in the area that took off within the hour. According to some witness that we talked to told us that several men all dressed in black jumpsuits got on board and they flew in east. Everyone said that they thought that they were military," Jasper told me

"Nothing else?" I asked, what they told us was informative but it gave us little to go on

"No nothing, Sam and Jacob had the wolves run east to see if they could track down the plane. We are waiting for them to give us a call if they have anything," he told me

I nodded

"Good work," I told them both

They nodded and each went to Leah and put a hand on her should to comfort her

A few minutes later we heard Sue's car come to a stop and she came running up the stairs with Chris in her hands

She went over to her daughter and held her tightly

We explained everything to her, with mention of his name I saw Sue hold her daughter tighter. I knew that it must have been difficult for her to see her daughter that way, but at the same time I could see the renewed hope in her eyes when we told her that Jeremiah had been seen in town and that he had actually spoken to Leah.

But none of that would matter until he remembered his past and those that cared for him, and how is current status had tied him to this place even though his memories of the past were supposedly gone

Nathaniel's POV

We had gotten back to the Carrier plane in record time, on the surface everything had gone according to plan. But underneath everything, it was quite obvious that nothing was the same. I saw Jeremiah lost in his thought; he was visibly shaken by what that woman told him. My first instinct was to think that the woman was obviously lying and that she had made it all up but the look on Jeremiah's face said it all. There were so much of his past that he did not remember, its not like I knew that during that time because I would be able to tell him what his life was before he lost his memories. But I couldn't see I had met him after the memory loss, in fact the only people that knew him were Sulpicia, Athenodora and Heidi. And whenever he asked direct questions about his past all of their answered seemed rehearsed and forced like they were reading off of a script. What if this was his real home, what if that was the woman that he truly loved. It would make a lot more sense than the world that he lived in now. He constantly told me how he never felt comfortable around Sulpicia; he said that it was like she was forcing him to be someone else, someone that he felt he could never live up to. I knew that he had forgotten all of his memories but I don't think that he forgot who he was; the only thing that we who have been in the military can rely on is our training and our instincts. And those were two things that would never leave us. Something was definitely wrong and when we got back I knew that Jeremiah would demand the answers that he has been looking for.

Then I saw something that I never thought that I would ever see in my Vampiric life, I saw Jeremiah wincing in pain. It's wasn't a physical pain that was causing to do this, it was obvious that the emotion floodgates had opened.

"Are you okay bro?" I asked him

"Yea, yea I'm fine I just had a flash of something," he told me

"What was it? What it a memory?" I asked

"It was so quick that I didn't a real good look, but I saw a man holding a child," he told me

"Was that you?" I asked

"I don't know man maybe, hell then again maybe it was someone else," he told me

"Dude just relax man, try to rest and when we get back home you can ask Sulpicia," I told him

"Yea, just let me know when we get there," he asked me

"Of course," I told him as I patted him on the knee and then I got up and move over to the cockpit

"Sir, is he okay?" the pilot asked me as I leaned in to check on everything

"Yea, he's fine. He just needs to rest for a bit," I told him. It was obvious that he didn't know what we were or he didn't want to know what we were

"Obviously you wanted to know how long it would be before we were back in Volterra," he told me

I nodded

"Several more hours sir but we are making good time so it should take us that long especially with the modification that we have done to the engines of the plane," he told me

I nodded and I turned my back on him, you could see that his excited about the upgrades but I really didn't give a flying fuck whether or not those engines had been updated and I didn't need him to give me his fucking life's story. I just asked a simple question, so I didn't really ask the question but I might have implied that it was what I was asking but you get the point. Was it so hard for him to say we'll be in there in a few hours and leave it at that?

I turned my attention on Jeremiah once again and saw that he still had his eyes closed, lost in thought.

I sigh as I leaned my head back against the wall of the plane as we made our way back home, well home for me anyways I couldn't say the same for Jeremiah. How much would things change for us, for him I asked myself.

Leah's POV

What the fuck had just happened, I was so closed to having the one that I loved back in my arms. The more and more that I thought about it, I became madder and madder; I could feel the anger in me build me. I turned to Jasper and I knew that I could feel it coming off of me, he just turned away and decided to leave without telling anyone. Alice and Edward turned to me and knew that it was me that made him do that. I honestly didn't give a fuck, I knew I would later and I knew that it would end in me apologizing to him but that the moment the old man would have to suck it and accept the fact that I was pissed. Someone did that to him, someone caused him to forget everyone that he loved and cared about. That same someone took him away from me, the woman that loved him. I'm done with so fucking lost, I'm done with being weak as soon as I find out who did this to him I am going to find them and rip them piece by fucking piece. Only God can save them from my wraith. I am going to get my family back, I am going to get the man that I love back and it doesn't matter how long it takes us to get all of his memories back. I am going to live just as long as he does. That was the moment that I realized how lucky that whole aging was at least for me. But ultimately the one thing that kept on entering my mind was how it would Chris would play into all of this. Would he age like a regular human which would mean that he would die long before you would ever see a gray hair on my head. But what if he was like Nessie and after a few years he would grow and age into an adult and stop again. Fuck my man was gone and didn't remember me and then our son was aging like a human even though his parents weren't. What the fuck did I do that would cause all of this shit to happen. No, I can't allow myself to fall into the same trap that I have been falling into for more than six months.

"We need to find him," I finally said out loud

Carlisle looked over at me and our eyes met, he nodded.

"Alright lets look at this rationally, who would have the resources and ability to pull something like this off?' he asked out loud

It really looked like everyone was running through the list of those who could do this

"Normally I would say the Volturi but I haven't seen anything, and lets face fact they have never been anything but subtle," Alice said out loud

"What about the Romanians?" asked Bella

"Maybe, well they have wanted their power back since they lost it to the Volturi and honestly we pose the largest threat to them if they did want to get their power back," said Carlisle

"Maria?" asked Jasper as he came down the stairs

"That would make sense, I mean of what you told us she would have the drive and desire to create a army of newborns with a military leader at the head. And the first thing she would do is come after us," he said

"But would she come after Jasper first, I mean he didn't exactly leave her on the best of terms. So logical to think that she would attack one of us instead of going after Leah," said Edward

"But maybe that wasn't part of the plan, maybe he felt drawn to Leah's home and he went against the plan," said Esme in a hopeful tone.

I gave her a weak smile then I looked over to Jasper, this was the chick that he was with before Alice, if anyone knew her it would be him

"First of all Edward you are wrong about Maria, yes I was with her and yes I know that she still hold a grudge for me leaving her but her mind doesn't work that way. She is the master strategist, if this is her doing then obviously I would be part of her plan and she would make sure that she would get her revenge on most likely Alice and me for everything that she thinks that we have done to her but honestly she would also go after the rest of us. And although he is not the oldest of us, he is techniqually the strongest of us, with his abilities and his military training. If she was able to find out that Vampiric abilities do not work on him and could find a way to subdue him long enough to actually make him lose him memories than she could turn him into the perfect soldier. All of you have to understand that the military training to soldiers is like second nature to us and it doesn't matter that he may have lost his memory because it would be instinctual for him to think from a military perspective. But I believe that you are right Esme; through my time as a vampire I have come to a subtle understanding that emotions like love and hate transcend thoughts and memory the emotions that flow through each of you when you see the person that you love says it all to me. Leah I have felt the way that you feel when you look into the eyes of Jeremiah and your son for that matter and I am certain that he feels the same and that doesn't go away simply because he cannot remember you," he said to me.

I started picking at my finger I didn't want them to see my eyes I knew that tears were coming down and I'd rather keep that to myself. I never have much to do with the guy and yet here he was talking about the love that me and Jeremiah had. That was sweet even for someone who smelled so God damn bad.

'All right so right now we have to get everyone that we know on the line and go down the list of those who could do this. We have the Romanians, the remaining members of the Volturi and Maria," Carlisle said

Everyone got their phones, I felt so fucking helpless I couldn't do anything. I didn't know any of the people that they would be able to help us, help me I mean outside of the Irish folks but its not like I knew their number and I couldn't just ring them up. I just sat there patiently but after a while I saw that Chris needed to be put down for his nap. So I took him home, Carlisle promised me that the moment that he knew something that they would come over. Fuck I hate being impatient, and what I hate even more the waiting game.

Jeremiah's POV

The moment that we landed in Volterra I ran out of the plane, I didn't give a damn about the bags I cared more about getting my answers. The entire plane ride home I got flashes of a life that seemed so foreign to me. I saw a man holding a child; I saw a man and a woman walking in the forest and other flashes that didn't make any sense to me. was it me that was on the other end of those visions, I had so many questions and I was going to get it. I ran through the city till I got to the place that was supposedly my home. I ran into Athenodora who I know saw the look in my face. She knew that something was really wrong, I look through each room looking for the woman who called herself my wife, I felt Athenodora and Nathaniel behind me. I finally came across her as she was talking down to the gardener, she smiled as soon as she saw me and ran over to me trying to wrap her arms around me; I put her arms down and I pushed her to the wall. Some how I know that I wouldn't have done it under normal circumstances but I needed my answers and I needed them now

"What wrong my love?" she asked I could see the fear in her eyes but I didn't care

"We have to talk," I told her as I took her by the arm and dragged her into an empty room I didn't close the door so I knew that they would be behind me.

"You've been lying to me haven't you?" I asked

"What are you talking about hubby, did something happen when you were in Forks?" she asked

"The woman that you told me about said that she loved me, that I was the love of her life. That would seem to fly in the face of what you told about her, how she was the reason that I lost all of my memories, how she almost killed me," I screamed at her

"Of course she is lying to you my love, she didn't want you to kill her so she made up this fictitious story about you two being lovers and how somehow you two were soul mates," she told me

"Then explain to me how her child looked so much like me? How he has my eyes, my face, my chin, my hair,' I asked

She didn't say anything I knew that I had her; I knew that she was caught in the web of lies that she created

"Tell him," I heard Athenodora say

I turned to look at her, it was obvious that she was in on it, I glared back at Sulpicia and then I walked over to Athenodora, I looked her up and down

"It is obvious that she won't tell me the truth I need to know Athenodora, please if I mean anything to you, if our friendship means anything I need to know now has my life on the last few months all been a giant lie," I pleaded with her

I could see the conflict in her eyes

"The truth is that everything that you have been told was a lie, this is not your home, this is not your family, she is not your wife," she point to Sulpicia

"You're name is really Jeremiah Rueben but you are not the ruler of Volterra, until about a year ago you were a nomadic vampire, but then you met that girl, Leah Clearwater. She is the woman that you love, and that child is your son Chris. You know how she told you that the Cullens were your enemies but they are not because for all intensive purposes they are your family. That place that we sent you to is your home," she told me

"How?" is all I could muster to say.

She sighed; I knew that it was hard for her to betray her but its not like I could have any sympathy for the bitch at the moment.

"Well the same scientist that developed the suit that you have on are the same people that developed the drug that we used to do what we did to you," she said

"What did you do to me?" I asked

"We found out that the three of you, I mean yourself, the woman and your child were in Los Angeles visiting your human family. Which meant that your defenses would have been lowered, anyways this drug that they created was able to subdue you long enough for them to be able to give you something that you would make you lose your memories of the life you had," she told me

"Why?" I asked

"Because Sulpicia had this plan that if we were able to get you to lose all of your memories and would be able to fill them with a bunch of lies about how they were responsible for your condition and how that girl almost killed you. But the truth was that we did this to you," she told me

I turned to my so-called wife and walked over to her, I raised my hand to her; all I wanted to do was knock her fucking head off

"Jeremiah please don't do that, if you do kill her than you are ultimately no better than her," Nathaniel told me. I felt his hand on my shoulder, I turned to face him and I saw the honesty in his eyes

"But it is because of her that this happened to me," I told him

"If you are going to punish anyone it has to be me, she knows no better; I did and still I did nothing, I let her do this to you, I let her take you away from everyone that you love and I let this lie go on for way too fucking long and if you are going to kill anyone its going to be me," Athenodora told me

I walk over to her; I can feel the tension in the room rise. She closes her eyes expecting me to actually do what she asked me to do. I can also feel Nathaniel tense up, I just sigh and put a hand on her should

"No I can't do, I can't take away our life. Yeah it sucks what you did and you have lost a lot of respect but the truth is that Nathaniel is right I would be never better than her if I killed her or you for that matter," I told her

"Plus, if I killed you then Nathaniel would be royally pissed at me and would try to kill me to avenge you," I added

She gave me a puzzled look

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me. I know that you see the look in his eyes when he looks at you and I know that it is the same look that you give him. Don't think that everybody hasn't noticed, oh by the way if you attempt to leave I will fucking knock you damn head off," I say as I turn my head to the side to see that Sulpicia is trying to escape. I see that she stops dead in her tracks and fear sinks in.

"I'm not done with you yet," I told her

"That's your problem Jeremiah you are nothing like the true ruler of Volterra Aro, he was a great man who ruled his people valiantly while you do nothing but act like a little child, that is why you will never be the man that he was what a pity you had such potential. I can't believe that it was you that killed him, dear lord you must have caught him off guard. But fine you can do whatever you want to me, in the end I will have my revenge," she told me

"Is that right? A true ruler you say, I have seen the after effects of how you two ruled this city and how you didn't give a damn about these people. I have seen the way you talk down to everyone who you think is lower than you. You can say whatever you want about me but the truth is that I actually care about these people; that I actually try my best to see that these people are actually taken care of. So if that makes me less of a man than I'm okay with that because the truth is that your opinion is of little concern to me at the moment. Oh and by the way how do you figure that if you are dead?" I asked her

"Cause if you do kill me than you have become what I intended you to be and you will never be able to return the person that you once were," she explained

"And what makes you think that I am going to kill you?" I asked her

"But I thought that you would," she said

"No, no "wifey" that would be too good for you. I am going to take everything away from you so that you no longer have any power that you can abuse. No money, no resources, and definitely no guard. Everything that you have become accustomed to is gone now and if I hear what that you are in anyway trying to get it back I will come back here and take care of you once and for all. You know what you are no longer welcomed here, I will have my soldiers contact me if they ever see you within the walls of Volterra," I threaten her

"You can't do that, you have no power," she told me

"That's where you're wrong, I do have power here. Regardless of the fact that I am not the rightful ruler of this land, the people of this city listen to me. they follow my orders not yours, because you know what I have their best interest at heart and I am not someone that will talk down to them because I think that I am better than them. I will have the lawyers and the accountants take away everything," I told her

"And who will you have rule this city in my absence. Everyone knows that I have been the best ruler in the history of this city," she said

"As a matter of fact, I will have Nathaniel and Athenodora rule in my stead," I told her

"But what about you won't you be here?" asked Athenodora

"No, this isn't my home. I have to go find out what the truth really is and I could not think of any two better people to help guide our people into the future. But remember that your job as ruler means that you always need to think about what is the best interest of our people not what the best interest of you," I told her and him for that matter

"But we need you, our people need you. I have seen the way the people of this city look at you when you walk the city. They do not fear you, they love you; all you do is think about what's best for them and I don't think we could be able to do what you have done. Look the truth is that I have never been much of a ruler neither has Nathaniel I don't think that we could do it," she answered

"But that's why you two are perfect for the job, because you two don't have to worry about fulfilling a legacy of any kind. Just worry about what's best for the people and the rest will work itself out," I told them

I looked over at Nathaniel who sighed but eventually nodded

"Matt, Richard," I screamed out loud

"Yes sir," said Richard as they both entered the room we are in

"Take my wife away, she is no longer welcomed in this city and she longer holds any power so she cannot give out any orders or make any threats to you or any other citizen of Volterra. And I went all you to spread the word that from now on I want Nathaniel and Athenodora to be considered the rulers of Volterra but if they should ever step out of line or should Sulpicia ever be seen within these walls that you should call me and I will come and take care of any issues," I told them

"Are you sure sir?" asked Matt

I looked over at Nathaniel who now had his arms around Athenodora's shoulders and I could see that they were looking into each other's eyes, I looked back at my soldiers and I smirked

"Yea guys I'm sure, this is my final decree as ruler of this city. Make sure that it happens," I told them

They nodded and gave me the standard military salute, I smiled and I returned the gesture to my men

They walked over to Sulpicia and dragged her out of the room

"This isn't the last time that you seen me, I will make sure that you pay for this Jeremiah; even if it takes me a million years to exact my revenge, you will pay and you will feel the same pain that I have had to endure because of you and you're family," she screamed as they dragged her through the halls of this place

"What's next man?" asked Nathaniel

"Forks, Washington," I answered

"Take care of yourself and know that if you ever need anything that we are just a call away from being there," Athenodora said as she gave me a weak smile

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and I gave Nathaniel a huge hug; there were no two better people that I could leave in control of the city. I sighed and I went to go get my things

This is what I thought about as I stood at the door of the person that could explain to me who I was. The last two days was like a blur to me, I had thought that Sulpicia would be able to give me the answers that I was looking for but all she gave me was threats. Now I was in a small town in the state of Washington. About to do something that honestly scared me to death but I could know how it would all turn out. I let my hand fall on the door, it made a loud banging sound. An older woman opened the door and all I could see was the surprised and tearful look on her face.

She mouthed oh my God, did she know me too? The look on her face made me think that it would make a lot of sense.

"Excuse me ma'am, may I speak with Leah Clearwater

"Leah." screamed the woman into the house

"Yeah mom, what's up?" asked the girl that followed me to the cliff a few nights ago

Our eyes met and I saw that she began to cry. But then she did the unexpected, she ran towards me and threw her arms around me and held on to me for life.

"Oh my God, you're home, you're finally home," is all that she said as she held on to me. I patted her on the back.

"Yeah I think I'm home," is how I responded and she looked up at me and gave me a million dollar smile. Yes this is the place where I would get my answers; this is the place where I would find out who I was.


	28. Chapter 28: Patience

Chapter 28: Patience

A/N: First of all I have to say that this is not the end; I still have plenty of writing in me. And I don't see myself ending this story yet, anyways I just to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, thank you for all your kind words. I didn't think that I would get this chapter done so quickly but I did, I wanted to thank everyone that told me that I should update this as soon as I could. You guys are awesome and I hope that you like what I have been writing. Anyways you know here it is, remember if you ever have a question or a idea that you like and is would fit well with the story, all you have to do is drop me a PM, and I will back to you as soon as I can.

Jeremiah's POV

"Leah, darling I think that it is best that we do this inside the house instead out here in public in front of the entire reservation," said the woman that opened the door for me

Leah sighed and let go of me, she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house that they owned

"Was this my home as well?" I asked myself

She dragged me to what I could only figure would be there living room. She sat me down and sat really close to me with her hand still attached to mine. I looked over and tried to take in everything. The last time I was here I only saw two rooms. Now that I was able to get a better look at the house I was able to tell that this was a small house but it didn't seem to be too cramp. I finally looked back down at her and saw the look on her face, it was so expectantly; I honestly didn't know how to react to it.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked, it came out in a burst. My guess was that she didn't think about the question before asking it.

"No, not anything concrete," I told her

"Well what do you remember? Asked the older woman who was sited in a chair facing the girl and me. I saw that she had closed her phone so it was obvious that she was on the phone with someone but I didn't know who it was.

"Flashes really, I mean they are all a blur but I do see people and I do see a child but I don't know if its me in those flashes or if its someone's else memories," I told her

"Then how did you find this place, how did you come see me?" Leah asked me

"Well the people I was staying with told me that it was you who caused me to lose all of my memories and it was the Cullens who were my enemies and that it was my duty to stop all of you for the sake of our people," I told her

"Who told you all of these lies?" asked the woman

"I'm sorry I don't even know your name," I told the woman

"Oh I am so sorry, I am Sue Clearwater and obviously I am Leah's mother and the grandmother of your son," she told me

"So she was right," I said more to myself but it was loud enough for the both of them to hear me

"Who told you these lies about me and about the Cullens?" asked Leah

"For however long I have been I have been staying with others of my kind in a place called Volterra," I told her

"You were with the Volturi?" she asked

"Yes I believe that they called themselves that," I told her

"But I thought that they were all dead?" asked Leah

"Well apparently not," I said as I heard a knock on the door

The woman Sue got up and went to the door, I heard her talking with what seemed like a large group of people, the next time I heard was the door closing and then the group of people that she was talking with came into the living room. They all looked at me with the same expression it was a mixture of shock and happiness. Did I know these people too? I asked myself, it was clear by the looks that I was getting that I did in fact know these people but from where? And in what capacity?

"These are the Cullens," said Sue

"Oh," I responded as it all clicked into place. When I was given the dossier on the Cullens I wasn't given picture of any of them. Then I saw a couple other individuals with them that didn't look like them. The two men looked like Leah and Sue, the smaller one much, much more than the bigger one. The smaller went over to Sue and gave a kiss on the cheek; then it clicked, he must have been her son because I looked over at Leah and saw way too many similarities between them not to be a coincidence.

A blond man, who looked to be youthful yet older than anyone else here walked up to me and extended his hand to me.

"You may not remember me but my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," said the man

I shook his hand; he seemed to be friendly. It was a relief that I finally met someone who didn't pose an instinctual threat to me.

"It's nice to meet Carlisle, my name is Jeremiah Rueben but I'm thinking that you already knew that didn't you," I told

"Yes I did, but it was quite nice of you to do that. I see that your sense of honor didn't go away when you lost your memories," he said to me

I chuckles

"I'll take your word for that," I told him

"Umm Jeremiah was just telling us what really happened to him," Sue told him

Everyone sat down like they were waiting for me to tell them all a bedtime story, I just sighed better to get it over with.

"What happened?" asked a woman that stood by Carlisle

"Well apparently I was told that I was visiting my human family in Los Angeles and that is where they found and kidnapped me," I told them

"Who is they?" asked Carlisle

"Well their names are Sulpicia and Athenodora," I answered

"The brides," said another woman, but she was much smaller probably the smallest one in the group of those looking at me

"Excused me?" I asked

"We call them the brides because of the fact that they were married to the rulers of a place called Volterra," said Carlisle

"Yes that is where I was staying," I told him

"How could they take you out dude you're the man?" asked the big one

"Well I was told that they had scientist create a drug that could subdue those of our kind that's how I was taken then I'm guessing they took me to Volterra where those same scientist gave me another which eventually resulted in me losing all of memories. The woman Sulpicia fed me a bunch lies about how Leah was the one who did this to me and how your family was my mortal enemies who had killed many of those that I supposedly cared about. She also told me that she was my wife and that I was ruler of those people," I told them

"Did you sleep with her?" asked Leah

I didn't know how to answer that cause honestly really threw me off, why did she care whether or not I slept with Sulpicia but then I instantly remembered that she was supposedly the mother of my child and the woman that I loved. It wasn't a hard question to answer but I really didn't feel like answering it yet I knew that I should be open about my time there so that there are no lingering questions.

"I am going to be honest I did kiss the woman but I never slept with her, lord knows that she tired but the truth is that it just never felt right. She is very physically beautiful but I came to realize over time that her beauty is just mask for what she really is, a monster who abused the power she was given and the pain she inflicted on others," I told her

The expression on her face was hard to read truth be told it look like a mixture of pain and relief with some happiness thrown in.

"How did you escape?" asked Carlisle

"I just walked away," I answered

"How did you do that?" asked the woman next to Carlisle, I'm sure that they are mates by the fact that they were in a tight embrace but in what capacity I didn't know

"Because I used her lies against her; I made sure that all of the power, and resources she once had were taken away from her," I told the woman

"But how do you know that she won't come back and try to get back everything that you took away. I mean you are here and you wouldn't be able to keep tabs on what's going on over there?" asked a brunette who was standing next to a blond man who had short hair

"Well I left the city in good hands," I told her

They all looked at me with confusion on their faces

So I finished my train of thought

"Are I should tell you that it was Athenodora who told me the truth about everything and that she was regretful about everything that she helped to do. I forgave her and that's the end of that. Anyways during my time there Sulpicia had a group of newborns created so that I could lead them into battle against you. They all had military backgrounds so it was easier for me to train them into a well-oiled group. They only took orders from me, they listened no one else not even Sulpicia; anyways we came to this town and executed a recon mission to test your defenses. That is the night that I saw Leah and she told me that I was the love of her life," I said as I sat down on the arm of the couch looking at Leah who was smiling at me.

"What happened next?" asked Sue

"Well after I talked to Leah I ran away because I was so in shock of what happened. On the plane ride home I began to have flashes of blurred figures. Of a man holding a child, of a man and a woman walking through the forest and of a large group of people talking and having fun. Anyways the captain in my regiment, a man by the name of Nathaniel asked me if I was okay, see during my time there himself and I became close friends who depended on each other for guidance. I told him about the visions I was having and he told me that I would be okay and that I should talk to Sulpicia about everything that I had been experiencing. Once we got home, I'm sorry I mean Volterra I questioned her about it, obviously she denied it completely and passed it off as if Leah was only trying to lull me into a lie so that I wouldn't kill her. That is when Athenodora told me the truth about everything and that if anyone should be punished that it should be her because she let Sulpicia do all of this and not once did she try to stop her," I told them

"Good, I hope that she feels guilty as hell and I hope that she got her head knocked off," said a blond woman that was standing next to the big one

"I appreciate the words but I couldn't do it, yes I was angry and yes I felt the urge to do it but Nathaniel talked me down and told me that if I did actually killed her that I would ultimately become her, also Sulpicia said a lot of words about how she couldn't believe that it was me who killed a guy named Aro and how I had so much potential but I weak-mined and cared too much about the citizens of the city," I told them

"Wait didn't the guy know what was going on, what if he was in on it and he was trying to save her life by telling you all of these words," said the brunette

"No, they didn't know. Only Sulpicia, Athenodora, a woman named Heidi and the few reminding members of the guard. The newborn army that was created was completely oblivious to what was really going on," I told then

"How do you know?" asked the blond woman

"Because I know my men and I know how honorable they really are and I would sacrifice my life for anyone of them and I know that they would do the same without question," I said defensively. I know that she was only trying to play devil's advocate but these were my men and I would not let anyone trash their honor

"Okay what happened next?" asked Carlisle

"Well I had two of my men take her away then I had the accountants take everything away from her and that same money that was in her personal accounts was given to the citizens of the city. Then I had some of the money that they had and it went to rebuilding and upgrading the city," I told him

"What about Athenodora?" asked the small one.

"Well it turns out that she fell in love with Nathaniel, my captain and he fell in love with her all the sae and I knew that they were the perfect ones that I should leave the city with," I told them

"But what if they do the same things that the Volturi has been doing for years?" asked the brunette

"Well they won't because I know what kind of people there are but they also know that if they do fall out of line and go against the wishes of the people that I will go back there and remove them from power," I told them

I knew that there was a sense of finality to my words; it was something that I knew that I had to convey.

"Are you afraid that Sulpicia might return to try and get her revenge?" asked a blond male whose hair was short and curly

"Honestly that is a concern I highly doubt that Heidi and the few remaining guard members are going to listen to my soldiers and it seems as though they are quite loyal to her so there is always the possibility that they may leave Volterra and they may all coming here looking to pay us back for what I have done to them. But if or when that time comes I'll be ready," I told him

I sat back down on the couch and let them all think about what I just told them

"So you don't remember a damn thing about us?" asked the big one

"Nah man not a damn thing just flashes of something that could be real or it could illusions of my mind. That's kind of why I came here, I came here to find out whether or not those visions were real and if what I was told was the truth," I said as I looked over at Leah. She smiled at me

"Alright well its been a long day and I think that we should leave it at that so that we don't overwhelm Jeremiah," said Carlisle

I nodded I mean its not like I could get tired but I appreciated the concern

I shaked each one of their hands and they all left. After a while the young boy went into his room, so it was just the right of us again. I got up and the both of them looked at me; this wasn't my home so I shouldn't expect them to just let me stay there.

"You know you could just stay here," said Sue

I turned back at her and looked at her with such confusion; did she really just read my mind

"I have known you for a long time Jeremiah so that means that I know that you are way too selfless and would immediately think that you should leave because this isn't your home," Sue told me

"Okay," is all I could muster.

She smiled at me and left but not before placing a hand on Leah's shoulder, something was there because I saw Leah smile but for the life of me I didn't know what it was.

After I heard the door close, I saw that Leah patted the spot on the couch next to her, I sighed and I went over and took that spot.

She looked down at her feet, it was obvious that she was just as nervous as I was; then she did something that I didn't expect, she place her hand over mine. I looked up at her and saw the same look in her eyes that I always from Sulpicia but this was different because I think it was genuine and not forced.

"Leah," I started to say but she put a finger on my lips

"Please, if I don't get this out then I will never let be able to do this," she told me

I nodded letting her say what she wanted to say

"Look I know this a lot for you to take in and that I might slip up and push things too far and I'm sorry for that. The truth is when I look in your eyes it is hard for me not to think about all the memories that we have together and truly how much I love you. I know I need to have patience with all of this, the only thing that I am thinking about is jumping your bones but I'm not going to," she said to me

I grinned at; well at least she was honest about it I thought to myself

"But you need to have some patience as well; you have to know that you have touched a lot of lives and they will all look at you and remember who you were and it may be frustrating for you but you have to understand that they mean well by it and they are not trying to hurt you or pressure you," she finished

I nodded

"Thank you for being honest and thank you for not pushing me to be someone that I don't know that I can be," I said to her

"Okay, I'm just going to put this out there. Would you like to truly meet your son?" she asked

I thought about it for a minute and I knew that this would happen eventually and I might as well do this here and now just to get it out of the way. Not that I thought that my child is a burden or something that I should get out of the way but it would linger over me and I didn't want to think that I was somehow abandoning my child.

I nodded and we got up; as we walked down the hall I saw that she tired to hold my hand but as soon as she saw what she was doing she quickly pulled it away. I thought about what she just told me, it must have been an instinctual thing for her and I couldn't be angry with her for something that she did out of habit.

We went into the room and I saw that the light was off; not that it mattered much; I knew that I could see perfectly in this room and all of the research that I did on her kind told me that she also had superhuman eyesight and could see as well as I can. We walked over to the crib and saw that the child was sleeping peacefully. It was strange again to see this child again; who had half of my DNA, half of my chromosomes and yet this child felt so foreign to me. Like he was a stranger to me, I looked over at Leah and saw this hopeful look in her eyes, I guess she thought that me seeing this child would bring back all of my memories.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked me

I nodded; I wanted to hold him to see if he really was my child

She picked him up and handed him over to me, she made sure that my forearm was supporting the child's head.

"What's his name?" I asked, I felt like such a jerk for asking what my child's name was but I couldn't remember which made me feel even worse.

"His name is Cristobal Harry Rueben," she answered

"Cristobal?" I asked

"Well that was the name of your father, and Harry was the name of my father," she replied

"Was?" I asked

"Well your father died when you were really young, you were 5 when he passed. And my father passed away a few years ago," she told me

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that, I am sorry that you lost your father," I told her. I really was sorry; I mean no child should lose a parent at a young age.

"It's quite alright, I have come to terms with his passing. It was really because of you, because of the pain that we shared I was able to get pass everything and finally be happy with my life," she said

"Oh," I responded

She smiled at me but I knew that she wanted to say more, that she was holding back a lot and I knew that it was my doing that caused this. Me being unable to love this woman like I use to was actually hurting her and me being unable to remember my own child was taking away the happiness that any father should have when holding their child. But I knew that for at least this moment I needed to push away all of my regrets and live in the present.

I paced around the room a bit taking in my surroundings; it was a pretty plain looking room. The only things here were the bed and the child's crib

"This sorry is so empty," I said more to myself than to her

"Well this isn't our home; the three of us actually live in a house that is in between this place and the Cullens' mansion," she told me

"Well then why are you and Chris living here?" I asked

"When you were taken away from us, I couldn't bear staying there. I would have been constantly reminded of you and because of our son I knew that I needed to stay strong and I couldn't break that I needed to stay away from there; I would have gone to the cabin but the same thing would have happened, oh that's right you don't remember umm there is a cabin in the middle of the forest that is owned by the Cullens. We lived there for a while before we moved into our house. Then I moved back into this house with my mom and my brother Seth. The only thing that I brought with us was the crib that the Cullens gave us and clothes obviously," she told me

"Oh, do we still own the house?" I asked

"Yes we still own, well I mean you own it. Umm believe it or not but you are a really rich guy; I'm taking like you are worth almost a billion dollar," she said

"Oh damn, well that's something," I told her

A billion dollar, damn that's a lot of money

"Well anyways the woman with Carlisle is his wife Esme and the smallish one is named Alice; they have been taking care of the house for us. Making sure that it doesn't break down and that it is not considered abandoned so that squatters don't take the place over. They almost use the house as a way to try out new things, they love to do fashion stuff. Would you like to see it?" she asked

"Yeah that would be cool, could we do it tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure," she answered

I smiled at her

I put the child down back into the crib and I look over at Leah

"Can we take a walk?" I asked

"Of course, we'll walk in the forest," she told me

She went outside of the room, my guess was to tell her mother that we were leaving for a bit. She came back into the room and motioned me to follow her. I looked down at my son and then I walked outside of the door and closed the door behind me.

As we walked through the forest I could see what would make someone want to leave here. It was so beautiful, maybe that is why I came here in the first place; but that was a conversation for another day. I was trying to take in all that I was told today and I didn't want to push it. Answers would come in time and time was the one thing that I was assured of.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" she asked me as she came to a stop. My guess was that this was the middle of the forest I stopped and look around before resting my eyes on her. God this woman is beautiful I thought to myself.

"Us," I told her

She looked at me with such confusion

"I want to tell you that I will remember you, I remember how much in love with you I was. I promise you this; I will get those feelings back even if it takes me a million years. The truth is that the woman I was staying with, Sulpicia always looked at me like she wanted to fuck the shit out of me," I said

She started laughing; she had such a beautiful laugh. The sound was indescribable, it didn't sound like anything I had ever heard.

"But that's not the way you look at me, well I've seen a few glances that obviously gave away what you were thinking. But the majority of the time you look at me with such love and I know that it didn't happen over night and that I must have loved you and Chris the same way," I told her

"Thank you," she whispered then I saw a slow tear fall down her face. I reached over and wiped it away, and then I felt my hand cup her cheek. She kissed it and I felt her melt into my hand. A sense of happiness came over me, I didn't know what it meant or if it was reminder of what we once had.

Then I did something that I knew that I shouldn't have but I couldn't stop myself from doing. I leaned in and laid a soft kiss on her lips, her lips tasted so good. Our kissed began to deepen and I felt her arms around my body. It was like fire to me; angry and all consuming. The lack of need to breathe helped me at this moment because I really didn't want to let go of her. After a long while of this, she removed her lips from mine and I felt her head on my chest. She was breathing heavily,

"That was wow," I heard her say

"Yeah I know," I told her

"Look I don't want to add any pressure on you but that was incredible," she told me

"It doesn't, I'll be fine," I told her

"I'm not expecting anything but I just wanted you to feel what I feel for you," she told me

"I'm glad that you did, now I know where you stand," I told her

"Do you want to walk back?" she asked

I nodded

As we walked about she started to tell me about myself; who I was, where I came from, who my family was and what I did in my life. These are all things that I had heard before, Athenodora and Sulpicia told me all of these fact about my life during the time I spent in Volterra but to see the way that Leah explained it to me, it made it much more real to me; like I was finally understanding where I truly came from. They didn't know me or experience any of the moments of my life, which is maybe why they had a hard time explaining those moments. But Leah did so it made much more sense that she would be the one to tell me all of these things. As we entered the house I was much more sure of my place that it didn't feel as strange as it did the first time I walked through the door. She walked in front of me and went over to a closet in the hall and pulled out a few things; a couple of pillows and a large blanket. She walked back to the living room and placed them on the largest couch in the living room. She walked back to me and wrapped an arm around mine.

"Walk me to my room," she told me

I nodded and I couldn't fight the smile that was growing on my face.

It only took us a few steps that get to the room that she and my son shared; the door was slightly opened and then I saw Sue walk through the door to her room. It was hard not to see the huge smile on her face.

I turned my attention back to Leah who was smiling at me, so I smiled back.

"Goodnight Jerry," she told me

I was so confused by the name

"Jerry?" I asked

"Well I and your mother are the only two people that you allow to you that; in return you get to call me Lele," she answered

"Oh, well goodnight Lele. Sleep tight, I hope the bed bugs don't bite," I told her as I leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and went into her room and closed the door behind her

I went into the living room and I took my shoes and jacket off and then I laid down on the couch. Obviously I knew that I wasn't going to sleep but I still thought that it was a nice gesture on her part. I laid there for a while, thinking about everything that happened that day. It was a good day I thought to myself. Then I heard the door open, I didn't lift my head up because I knew that someone probably needed to get something and it had nothing to do with me. Boy how wrong I was, I heard Leah cough. I looked up and saw that she was in a very thin nightgown. I was thinking about some very naughty thoughts at the moment, I saw her blush at me, I'm guessing that she could tell what I was thinking by the look on my face. She walked around the couch on, as she did that I lifted my body up but she pushed me back down. She swung her leg over my stomach, I repositioned my body so that her leg wouldn't get hurt but I was still confused by what she was doing. She then sat on my thighs; her nightgown was so small that when she did this I could see her panties. She laid her body down on mine, then I felt her plants a few kisses on my neck. I couldn't help but groan. It felt really good, I didn't know where to leave my hands should go so I just left them on her hips.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked in between kisses

"No," I breathed out

I could fell the smile on her lips as she kissed my neck. She then began to unbutton my shirt and I felt her lips on my chest, she then began to grind her hips into me. I could feel my erection grow, I heard her chuckle it was obvious that she noticed it, it was hard not to.

"Oh really," I said

I used my speed and my strength to flip her over, so that our positions were switched and now I was on top of her. I began kissing any exposed area of her body, I didn't know what I was doing I just went on instinct and desire. I heard moan a number of times.

"Please," she begged into my ears

I knew what she wanted to do

"What about your mom? What about your brother? What are about our child?" I asked

"Mom and Seth are deep sleepers and the door is open so if Chris needed us we would hear him. I miss your touch so much that I need you to be in me," she whispered into my ears

I felt her unbutton my pants and unzip my zipper; I couldn't stop her, hell I didn't want to stop her. It wasn't long before she held my dick in her hand. She looked at me with such a pleading look. I nodded and the next thing I knew I was in her, I moaned so roughly that I was afraid that I would wake up the entire house. But I didn't hear a thing expect for moan that was coming from Leah, but she did a good job of muffling it. I went in and out of her slowly, I knew that if I went any harder I knew that we would have been screwed. This went on for a long while we both moaned a lot it was hard not to she felt so good, eventually she came first; I felt her finger dig into my back as she rode out her orgasm. I followed her a few minutes later as soon as I came down from my euphoria I looked into her eyes and I could see that she was glowing. I turned her around again and I laid her on my body as I zipped my pants back up and wrapped the blanket over us. Thank God she remembered to bring it I thought to myself.

"I love you," she whispered but before I could say anything I heard so snoring softly. I just laid there thinking about what just happened. I knew that it was probably a big thing that we just did but I really didn't care. Because I knew that this girl, this woman was truly in love with me and it didn't matter how long it would take me I knew that I would get those feelings back.


	29. Chapter 29: Last Night On Earth

Chapter 29: Last Night On Earth

Leah groaned as she shifted her body, the couch wasn't really a place where two people should sleep. But then it hit her; she didn't feel the cold body that should have been underneath her. Instead she felt the fuzzy surface of the couch, she opened her eyes and after her eyes readjusted themselves she looked around and saw that she was really by herself on the couch and that no one but her was in the living room. She looked at the time on her watch and saw that it by this time her mother would have been at work and Seth should have been in school, well at least she hoped that he was in school; but the honest truth was that he was trying whether it was because he had finally grown up or that he didn't have anywhere else to be. As she started to take in her surrounding it had finally dawned on her that it was a real possibility that Jeremiah up and left without saying anything without saying goodbye. She sighed trying to hold back the tears, she was so afraid that what they did last night and what she said right before she fell asleep scared him off and in the end he left him all over again. It took everything in her to get herself up but eventually she did; as she walked to her bedroom to check on Chris she heard something that she never thought that she would hear, it was the voice of someone singing.

The door to her bedroom was slightly open she just stood there at the entry of the room and listened, she couldn't help but smile

_I text a postcard, sent to you_

_Did it go through?_

_Sending all my love to you._

_You are the moonlight of my life every night_

_Giving all my love to you_

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you_

_I'm here to honor you_

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_I'm sending all my love to you._

_With every breath that I am worth_

_Here on Earth_

_I'm sending all my love to you._

_So if you dare to second guess_

_You can rest assured_

_That all my love's for you_

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you_

_I'm here to honor you_

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_I'm sending all my love to you._

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you_

_I'm here to honor you_

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_Did I ever make it through? _

"While you were sleeping I read up as much as I could on raising children, it said that singing was a very good way to communicate with children and that actions along with words help a child connect with the outside world. While I was on the computer he woke up crying and I didn't want to wake you so I went to see what was wrong. It turns out that he needed a diaper change; your mom was awake and she taught me how to change a diaper and then she taught me how to feed him then I remembered what the articles said so I sung a song that was on Seth's Ipod, it's a nice song and it was more melodic than most of the stuff that he listens to and I really didn't think that I should be singing to him metal songs," he said looking down at their son. Under normal circumstances she would have been shocked that he noticed while he was singing to their son but she instantly remember who he was even though any other human or supernatural being for that matter wouldn't t have felt her presence since she was so quite that not even a mouse would have heard her. She chuckled a bit before entering the room, she sat down on the bed she saw that her son was completely asleep

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up; you have thought that I just took off without saying anything but I just wanted some time with this little guy," he said to her

She smiled at him and then down their son

"No its fine, yeah my first reaction was that you took off but I should have known better; I'm the one who should be apologizing. And I am glad that you are spending time with him. You could tell that he really missed you; I haven't seen him sleep that well since before you kidnapped," she said to her

"I'm so sorry, although I don't remember what happened but I know that if I could take it all back I would. There are so many unanswered questions in my head but I know that I didn't want any of this to happen; I know that if I had the power I would have stopped it so that someone people wouldn't have gotten hurt," he told her

She got up from the bed and went over by them; she got on her knees and looked at their son as he did the same. She brought her hand to his cheek and he closed his eyes in response to the contact.

"I know that you would but you can't blame yourself for everything that happened for almost a year now. Trust me I did enough of that for the both of us and I came to the realization that we can't blame ourselves for the actions of others. It wasn't your fault that she some bitch wanted you and was going to use to hurt us. She has it in her mind that it was our fault that her husband is dead, when it was he to started all of this when he had you turned and then came after us when you refused to do what he wanted. He knew what he was getting into and for that he paid the ultimate price," she told him

"And yet it was our family that got hurt in the process; this kid has a father who can't remember him, you have a boyfriend that can't remember that he is in love with you and me I can't remember a damn thing about my life outside of the last six months or so. What kind of life is that, I have no memories of anything in my life that can bring me the happiness that holding this child does," he tells her

'Well then use this moment in time and make that the memory that you hold on to when it becomes harder and harder to remember why you are doing this," she told him

He looked at her with a confused look on his face

So she continued

"There was this one time when you and me were talking after we did what we usually do when were alone. Anyways you once told me that people always say that history and memories are things from the past that we search for when we are lost and guide help getting back to what they think is even, and that those same people forget that history and memories are happening all around us every moment of everyday is a memory that is happening in one form or another just they never see it that. You also said that people live way too much in the past that they let the present fly by them. Jeremiah, umm Jerry I don't want you to take this the wrong way but you are lucky. And before you say anything I hate the fact that you can't remember all the times that we had together and how much I truly love you but you get something that most people don't get. A clean slate, you get to make your life whatever you want it to be. The truth is that your life up and till you came here up until I met you was really hard. There were a lot of painful experiences that you had to go through and there was a lot of horrible shit that people did to you. You get to finally put that all behind you and live a life in peace away from all of that crap," she said to him

She still had her hand to his cheek it was like the hand was glued to it, it was more of a reaction than anything else but he kissed her palm. She shivered at the contact; it felt so good she thought to herself.

After a few moments of this tender embrace she began to think about what she actually told him. Then a question popped into her head, she shook it off immediately but the truth was that it needed to be answered.

"I'm just asking this because it needs to be asked but if you decided that the life that you want is a life that doesn't involve me or Chris?" she asked

He thought about it for a minute or two, the truth was that he hadn't thought about that. He was just getting adjusted to this life, to these people but she was right the question needed to be asked. Eventually he came to a decision, to an answer.

"It won't happen," he said to her

"What?" she asked, his answer was so short that she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"I mean that my life will always involve the two of you; I am his dad, his father and I'm not going to leave this child fatherless that's the right way that a child should be raised. And you, I don't know what we are but we're something last night proved that to me. I may not remember my past but I don't think I was the kind of guy that would fuck woman then take of, its gonna be hard but I'm not going to run away like a scared child," he told her

She smiled at him and then leaned and left a small kiss on his lips

"That's the guy that I fell in love with," she said to him

"Thanks but you didn't need to say that," he said to her

"Yeah, I did," she told him

He gave a smirk and looked down at his son

"You do know that he needs a bit of an upgrade on his sleeping environment," he told her

She looked at him with a confused look on his face

"Well I mean that I think that we should start thinking about moving back into that house you told me about," he told her

"But you haven't even seen the place, what if you don't like it?" she asked

"I trust your judgment and truth be told we can't stay here forever, yeah your mom is great I mean she is letting stay here how many mothers would put up with what she has had to put with up. I know that she won't say otherwise but it is an inconvenience for her; the three of us staying her in this small house with her and your brother. We have a house to raise our family in, we can live a happy life together hell it doesn't even matter if I get those memories back cause its like you said I'll just make new ones. I'll reconnect with my family, with my friends I'll get to know them all over again. It's not like we don't have time on our hands; we kind of live for a long time and I'll make sure to meet my human family first since it would be more than likely that they pass first. I'll meet my mother and siblings since my dad died when I young I wont have the chance to meet him but I am sure that they will tell me about him and what kind of man he was," he told her

"I'm not saying yes but I am definitely not saying no but I just want you to see the place first before you ask me that again," she told him

"Okay if that's what you need to give some reassurance about my asking you this," he told her

She smiled at him

"Question?" he asked her

"Answer," she responded

"Okay smart ass," he told her

"What did I do?" she asked in her most childlike voice

"Nothing, you did nothing but I just wanted to know when children move from the crib to a bed?" he asked her

"I read in parenting book that you don't move a child until he or she is about 2 or 3," she answered him

"Fair enough," he replied

"Why do you ask?" she asked

"Well when I picked him up after he began to cry it just seemed like he was a little too big for the crib and I heard to the cracking of the wood as I lifted him up from the bed. And before you get any ideas I don't think that our child is heavy for his age and I checked with your mom who said that the crib was new, it was a gift from Edward and Bella," he told her

"Hmm I don't know he looks normal to me but I'm use to being around children and men who are a bit larger than the usual man would look like," she said to him

"Fair enough, well let's go look at this house," he told her

"You really want us to live somewhere else don't you?" she asked

"No its not that I just want to help your mom out as best as I can, I know that I have known her for less than a day but I really think that she is a great woman and that she deserves a bit of peace. We are working out a lot of our issues and for us to do that we need a place of our own so that we can live our lives together so we can see if this can actually work," he told her

She nodded and then got up, and she walked over and picked up the bag where she had all of the things that Chris would need. She knew that Esme and Alice had a bunch of clothes for all three of them so they could all take showers there if need be. Jeremiah followed her to the car; he looked at her and without verbalizing it asked where she got this car. He didn't know why but he really liked this car.

"This is one of Carlisle's cars; he lent it to us until you bought one yourself but then everything bad happened and well Carlisle said to hold on to the car because he knew that I would need it to get around when I had Chris with me. he also let us borrow this car because as Carlisle put it, "you fell in love with it" the first time that you saw it.

Jeremiah smiled and then put Chris in the car seat; as soon as he was done putting the seat belt on he closed the door. As his head lifted up he saw a huge man glaring at him, he snarled, which worried Leah. "What is he growling about?" she asked herself and then and turned around to see Sam staring at Jeremiah. He was tensing up as if he was getting ready to change.

"Sam go home, I thought that you were past all of this?" she yelled at him

His eyes locked with Leah

"He was kidnapped and held in Italy with those Italian Vamps," she answered his non-verbal question

"I thought we killed all of them?" he asked, it was obvious that he calmed down enough to hold a conversation

"No some of them survived and did this to him. He can't remember anything but he is trying so cut him some slack before you do something that is really stupid and would result in you getting hurt," she told him

"Why does everyone think that he would hurt me, it could be the other way around for all you know," he said to her

"Sam don't kid yourself he would kill you not because he is a vampire but because of all of his training and his abilities. But he won't hurt you, right Jerry?" she asked looking in Jeremiah's direction

"Sure," said Jeremiah but it sounded more like a question than anything else

Sam rolled his eyes and began to walk in the other direction

"What was that about?" asked Jeremiah

"It's a long story," said Leah as she got into the car

"I'm a good listener," he answered as he got in the car and put his seat belt on

"Well I'll give you the short version; me and him use to be together than he became a wolf and became distant then he imprinted on my cousin Emily," she said to him

"Oh but what the hell is imprinting?" asked Jeremiah

"It's like love at first sight but ten times stronger and supernatural," she said to him

He nodded

"Well anyways I hated him for so long and I felt like shit but that ended when I met you and we fell in love but Sam is really protective and saw you as a threat because my kind and your kind are suppose to be mortal enemies," she said to him

He huffed," so its like Romeo and Juliet?" he asked

She began to chuckle as she pulled the car onto the highway

"I guess so, how romantic I hope we don't kill ourselves in the process and before you ask what I think you are going to ask yes that was extremely fucking corny but your cute so I'll let it go. Anyways you told him off saying that if he ever hurt me again that you would fuck him up so bad that he would be walking around on three legs or something like that. Anyways screw Sam, he always wants to boss everyone around and he can't stand the fact that I am happy and that I have moved on with my life like somehow I am suppose to be in love with him for the rest of my life while he is married to my cousin," she told him

"Damn that's heavy," he told her

"Yep but like I said, I got what I wanted," she replied

He smiled at her.

The rest of the ride to their house was quite nothing but the sound of engine was heard, Leah looked over at him and saw that he was lost in thought. She noticed that he constantly looked around probably trying to find a clue that would unlock all of his memories. Truth be told she knew how hard it was on him to put in this situation where so many depended on him yet he couldn't remember a damn thing about his past, it was even harder was the looks she knew that she gave him. They were so loving and caring and she knew that it wasn't what he needed since it wouldn't help remember any sooner, it ultimately put more pressure on him and enough of that would send him running away from everyone that loved him. Then she saw him looked at their son and saw a smile on his face before readjusting himself so that he was looking forward. There was one thing for sure he loved that kid she thought to herself and that gave her hope.

As Leah pulled into the driveway of the house, she saw that Jeremiah was amazed. She really didn't know why, I mean from the outside it looked like any other house on the block.

"Why do you look so amazed?" she asked

"Its just that honestly from the outside there is no difference between this house or the house next to it or even the house down the block its just that this is our house. Does that make any sense to you, look since I've gotten back we have talked about memories and experiences that we have had but outside of you two this is the first tangible evidence that this is my home. I just have to get use to it," he said to her

"Oh I see, I guess you're right it must be a lot to take in for you I'm sorry I should have been conscientious of that," she said to him

"Okay, you don't have to be careful love; I'm a big boy, I wont easily shatter. I thank you for being so concerned about my well fare and for being supportive these last couple of days but I'll be okay," he said with a wink and a smirk

She nodded her and gave him a wink back and tossed Jeremiah the keys and then went to get her son from the car seat. Leah had Chris in her hands as she stood behind Jeremiah waiting for him to open the door and walk through the house. He hesitated for a moment and took a long sigh before turning the key and opening the door. Leah didn't say anything the entire time they we're there she just let him take everything at his own pace. A few times he stopped to look at certain items, most times it was a picture that made him stop, these pictures were of better times when they were happy and they didn't have to deal with such impediments to their relationships. It was obvious to her that he was looking at these pictures and trying to remember that moment; he sighed each time as frustration began to set in since he wasn't able to remember when these pictures where taken so he put the picture back where it belonged.

His mood lighten a bit when they came across the room that he Leah shared, he looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"What?" asked Leah in an innocent tone.

"I'm just saying that I don't think that it was you who was the one who decorated this room," he said to her

"How do you know that? For all you know I could have a side gig as an interior designer," she responded.

"Oh really I mean this in a good way but I don't think that either one of us is this girly," he said to her as he picked up a pillow that was covered in pink lace and dragged his fingers up and down the comforter that were on the bed.

"Okay, okay it was Alice who did all of this; look I am going to be honest at first I wasn't a fan of the shrimp but she grows on you and honestly when she sets her mind on something you'd rather get out of her way," she said to him

"I'll keep that in mind," he responded but before the conversation could go any further Leah's phone began to go off. She handed Chris to him and went outside to take the call

"Hey little man, you want to go exploring a little bit?" he asked his son

He just smiled at him

Jeremiah chuckled and went out of the room with his son in his arms; he didn't see Leah outside of the room but was sure that she was still in the house because he could hear her say something. He wasn't too interested in what she was saying so he didn't listen too intently and couldn't tell exactly what she was saying as he went into the room that was next to the master bedroom. It was his son's room; you could tell by the way the room was decorated. Jeremiah pulled some toys out of the chest and then set his son on the floor and let him go at it. Chris began to laugh and roll around; his little hand were grabbing at the toys that Jeremiah had taken out. He just sat in there in awe of his son; he was so innocent, so naïve of life; he didn't give a damn about emotions or memories or even the way that you fit into the world. His only care at the moment was gnawing at the toy he now had in his mouth. This child didn't have to worry about anything he could just have the time of his life without any thought of the consequences of his actions. After a while of watching his son play with his toys he felt Leah's presence but he didn't respond he just continued to admire his son. He then felt her arms and legs wrapped around him as she sat down on the floor joining them.

"Having fun?" she asked

"He is," he responded

"Are you okay?" she asked as she laid a kiss on his neck

He let out a rough moan

"Yeah, I'm just watching him play. Its kinda beautiful if you think about," he replied

"Why is that?" she asked

"Well think about he doesn't have to worry about all the bullshit that we do and we are not even a normal family, a normal couple. We have to deal with the fact that I can't remember jack on top of the fact that I'm sure that we have people out there trying to plot our deaths. And yet none of that matters to him, he is just content with playing with his toys not even concern that if some people had a chance they would take him away from us," he said to her

"Like who?" she asked

"Sulpicia for one; I know her well enough to know that it is well within the realm of possibility that she has it in her to try something like that and it doesn't even stop at Chris, she could easily go after my human family or even you just to hurt me for everything that she thinks that I did to her. And I'm sure that in my life I have made enough enemies that they would be more than happy to make me feel a lifetimes worth of pain," he said to her

"Don't think like that, look I'm not saying that I'm not worried about those who could hurt our family but please I need you to stay in this moment cause that's what I am doing. I spent so long hurting because I lost you and now that I just got you back I'm done worrying about what if's and I am going to enjoy the moments that I do have with you, the moments that we have as a family. I now that we have to deal with; your memory loss, potential enemies and on top of that the fact that we don't know if Chris will stay human," she said to him

"What do you mean, "If Chris will stay human"?" he asked

"Well since you are what you are and that I'm not exactly human we don't know what powers if any that he will have. As of now looks and acts like any other human child but that could change and he could exhibits superhuman abilities," she said to him

"What Carlisle say? I know that he is the one that we go to when stuff like this comes up," asked Jeremiah

"Basically that we just have to wait and see, his best guess is that it could go two ways; either he stays a regular human and lives a normal life or that once he hits a certain age he will start to show so to speak," she responded

"Damn what did we do to this child?" he asked more to himself than to her

"Jeremiah you can't think that way, look we knew what we were getting into when he had him. This child is loved and taken care of and is in the best situation if something happen. There are so many individual that are special yourself included and we will all help guide him in becoming a productive member of society. Truth is that I want our child to stay human and live a normal life but if that doesn't happen it doesn't mean that he won't be a happy and loving child we will make sure of that. I could never ask for a better to be the father of my child," she said to him

"And I couldn't ask for a better mother," he responded

She chuckled and tightens her hold of him and dug her face into his neck

Both of them look on as their child begins to crawl towards them, Jeremiah opens his arms to him. Chris laughs as his pace quickens, eventually he makes his way to his parents and Jeremiah picks him up and holds him up before finally bring him into his chest.

"Okay, so that happened," said Jeremiah

"What happened?" asked Leah

"He just drooled on my shirt," answered Jeremiah

Leah began to laugh, which caused to Chris to laugh.

"Oh really little man, you think that's funny," said Jeremiah he placed Chris on his back and began to tickle him.

Leah's phone went off again

Leah sighed as she looked at her caller ID

She got on her feet and left the room; Jeremiah was now interested

"It can wait, we will be there later," she said into the phone

"What do you mean Alice had a vision?" she asked

There was silence for a few moments

"Look we will take care of it, don't worry about it. Its not like we haven't been through that shit before remember what happened with the red headed bitch then the Italians we will handle it," she said

"Fuck can't I have any time with him, look I know that this is important but I just got him back and you are asking me to give up the time that we are having as a family," she responded

"Jake all I am asking for is a few hours with him, please hold them off for me," she pleaded

"Fine thank you I will tell him that his family at the Cullens and that they are waiting to see him," she said into the phone then he heard snap the phone shut. Jeremiah got up with Chris in his hands. He hadn't noticed it but Chris was fast asleep snoring lightly.

"What was that about?" he whispered

"Nothing," she said

"Please, I heard you on the phone. What did Jacob Black tell you?" he asked

"Alice had a vision of us fighting a newborn army with the rest of the Volutri leading them," she said to him

"Are they coming here?" he asked

"I don't know, she doesn't see where we are fighting them but that we are fighting them," she said to him

"My family is here?" he asked

"Umm the Irish Coven is here. Carlisle called them and they were out on the next flight," she said to him

"I have Irish family?" he asked

"They are not blood related, you spent time with them in the early 90's and they see you as a brother," she said

"Oh, well don't you think that we should go see them?" he asked

"No, first of all Chris needs to be put down," said Leah as she took him from Jeremiah's arms and placed in him crib. Then she walked back to him and kissed him on the cheek

"And secondly I told them that I need a few hours with you before I share you with everyone," she said as she grabbed him by the shirt and leaned him forward so that she could kiss him

"A few hours?" he asked

"So I lied it might take more than a few hours," she said as she licked her lips

"Damn is that all you think about?" he asked

"Damn straight but don't act like you don't like it," she said

"Fair enough," he said as he was dragged out of Chris' room and closed the door behind him

Both of them had superhuman strength and hearing so that if he needed them they could heat him and a door wouldn't be much of obstacle for him.

They went into their room and closed the door behind them.


	30. Chapter 30: The Solution

Chapter 30: The Solution

Jeremiah's POV

"You want to know what sucks?" she asked me as I was looking out into the landscape of the city.

"No, what's that?" I asked in return having no idea what she was talking about

"That you don't have to worry about your hair," she answered

"What?" I asked now not a having a fucking clue what she was talking about

"Your hair is so short that you never have to worry about it because it always stays the same shape," she said

"And how does that suck?" I asked

"Cause look at me; I have sex hair, it looks like a monkey went ape shit on it, I got strains her and there and on top of that I know that every single one of them is going to know to we just did it," she said to me as she pointed to her hair

I couldn't help but laugh, that conversation completely went the direction I didn't think it would.

I looked over at her and saw that she was giving me death eyes

"Look your hair looks fine and by the way who gives a damn; we are two consenting adults. Oh my God we had sex stop the damn presses. Its not like they don't know we haven't had sex before, the little guy behind us proves that," I told her

"Alright I get it and normally I don't care what people think of me just ask Jake but I just don't want people to think that I am one of those girls," she said to me

"You do know that you are overreacting a bit, right?" I asked

"No I am not thank you for much for trying to defend my honor, shows what kind of boyfriend you are," she said. Most of that statement was said in a sarcastic tone, all except for the word "boyfriend" it was obvious that she was hesitant about saying that word.

"No I am a boyfriend that cares about your feelings and I will be all defensive about your honor when I need to be, but I don't think that your honor is in question especially when all you did was have some private time with me. I mean come one what do they expect I'm attracted to you and I know that you are attracted to me by what you just did to me. Look I'm sure that it isn't any different than what anyone else in that house has done before. I mean come on most of them have lived for more than a century," I told her

She smiled at me, it was hard sometimes that not to get lost in that smile. She is so beautiful that it really breaks my heart that I can't remember her, I mean I have been around her a couple of days and the rational side of me keeping on telling me that I shouldn't based my opinion of a person on two days of knowing them, especially when that person is suppose to play such a vital role in my life as the woman I am with and the mother of my child. But I don't know if I stay so objective when it comes to her or even if I want to she is so perfect. I know that it's something inherent in me but I feel so drawn to her and it definitely isn't just the sex. I feel content and I don't mean that in a bad way I mean that I feel like I am on this level where I'm even; I'm not too high I'm not too low I am just happy. In the two days that I have been here I feel more at home than all the time that I spent in Italy. I felt like a balloon held down by only one string but here I am still that same balloon but now I have so many string tying me to the ground that I don't have to be afraid about floating into the sky. Wow do I listen to much Pink Floyd or what.

"What are thinking about?" she asked me

I shook my head waving it off

"Just the last two days of my life," I answered

"Good or bad?" she asked

"Don't worry it has been definitely good," I told her

I could feel her smile again

I hadn't even been paying attention but I guess that we got to our destination because Leah came to a stop and turn the car off. I looked around and saw the house, so this is the Cullens' house I asked myself.

I got out of the car and looked around and saw that Leah had our son in her arms; he was still asleep. My head snapped in the direction of the house, I heard three new voices that I hadn't heard before, they all had accents. European definitely, were they Irish I asked myself. But before I could answer my own question the door swung open and I saw three individuals fly out of the house, I got myself in a defensive position but that didn't stop them. They all had their arms wrapped around me; I didn't know what was going on but I knew that they meant me no harm. It was two women and a man, I turned to the taller of the two women and she looked so happy yet if it was possible I think she would have been crying, its not an expression you see from one of our kind. I turned to the man and he looked so happy too, and then finally to the down the smaller of the two women, she looked so lovingly at me. Were they the Irish family that I supposedly had? Had my leaving caused this response? Why did the look on the smaller woman's face looked so different than the other two? I had all of these questions in my head and I hope that they had answers because I was really tired of so many unanswered questions.

I heard Leah cough behind me obviously trying to get them off of me, thank God for her I thought to myself.

"Oh sorry love," said the taller woman. Her accent being more obvious now that I was standing right in front of her.

"Yea sorry bro; we just reacted on instinct when we heard that you were here," said the man

The shorter woman still held on to me, I raised my eyebrows at her. She finally let go of me obviously she was embarrassed as she fixed her clothes.

"Yea sorry," she mumbled

"You may not remember us Jeremiah but we are your family," the taller woman said to me

I nodded

"I am Siobhan, this is my mate Liam and this is our sister Maggie," said the taller woman Siobhan as she looked at the small woman who had bouncy red curls

"We know that you do not remember us mate but know that we love you and care about you," said the man Liam

"I believe you," I said more in a whisper than anything else

They all smiled at me especially Maggie, who winked at me.

"Oh my God Leah I am so sorry that I forgot that you were here. How are you my dear?" the woman Siobhan asked as she went over to Leah and gave her a hug and kissed my son on the cheek. I just stared at them, they looked so at ease around each other that it made me believe them even a little more. I told myself that I would have to depend on her judgment when it came to meeting those people that I knew before everything happened to me, to us.

Although my attention was on Leah and Siobhan I could still feel Maggie burning holes into me with her stare. I still didn't know what to make of it, obviously it was strange to me that this woman who looked like a young girl but it was apparent that she was a lot older than she seemed would be looking at me like Leah does but I would never bring it up in publicly I didn't want to hurt her feelings or those of people who considered me family.

"Little bro how have you been?" asked Liam as he draped an arm around my shoulder it instantly broke me out of train of thought. I looked at his hand then to his face, he seemed so at ease like this was commonplace for us. I gave him a weak chuckle

"I'm good just getting readjusted and what not," I told him

"Well lets go inside and hopefully we can jog that memory of yours," he said to me

He dragged me inside but not before I could hear the conversation that Leah and Siobhan were having

"How are you doing?" she asked her

"I'm great, we're great," she said to her

"So are to you two you know?" she asked

"Yup I mean we are getting through some emotional hard times but we are," she responded I could hear the happiness in her response

"Really?" Siobhan asked

"We you know yesterday and before we got here," she told her

"Well your hair is evidence of that," Siobhan told her

"You know I told him the same thing but he said that it didn't matter," Leah told her

"You do know that I can hear the both of you, right?" I asked as Liam finally got me through the door.

I heard them giggle like schoolgirls as we went into the living room; I felt Maggie presence right back. For some reason Maggie was really quite, I felt an odd vibe from her; like she wasn't as glad to see Leah and I together as everyone else seemed to be. I knew I had to ask Leah about that later when we were alone.

"Jeremiah I am glad to see you again," said Carlisle as he rose from the couch to greet me

"Carlisle," I said as I shook his hand

"Well I am glad that you and Leah are here, we have much to discuss," he said

I noticed that his entire family had entered the living room and was seated

I felt Leah's fingers graze my back as she passed by me and sat down on the couch, I shuttered a bit. It felt good, I noticed that everyone paid attention to that; they all gave us huge smiles. I just shook it off and took my seat next to Leah. Leah handed me Chris and I rocked him in my arm a bit then I saw a child enter the room. I thought about it for a moment then it hit me this must be Edward and Isabella's child Reneesmee. The dosage had all kinds of information on this child, it was a little outdated, she seemed to look a little older than what her stats had stated.

"Chris, chris, chris," said the girl as she bounced further into the living room before stopping right in front of me

"Uncle Jeremiah can I hold him in my arms, please?" she begged with her hands together and this huge grin on her face

I smiled at the girl, she was definitely cute and I could tell that it was hard not to give her whatever she wanted so I followed my gut instinct and I looked over at Leah who had this amused look on her face, she nodded telling me that it was okay

"Alright little one but remember this is my kid so try to be careful," I told her

She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"I promised Uncle, don't worry Auntie Leah lets me hold him all the time," she said to me

I nodded and gently placed him in her arms making sure that his head was supported. I felt Leah gently squeeze my arm, she was trying to ease my worry; it helped a bit but I mean it was just over a week ago that I learned that I had a child and yesterday was the first time that I got to actually got to meet him and hold him in my arms.

The child walked away, she was speaking in a weird language to him. He was still asleep, I was just happy that he was getting some rest. I turned my attention to everyone else, I noticed that everyone was looking at me like I was overreacting and that I had nothing to worry about. So I followed their lead and turned my attention to the matter at hand, Sulpicia was up to no good and I knew it was my responsibility to stop her before she did any real damage.

"Alright well I overheard the conversation that Leah was having with Jacob Black and I heard that Alice had a vision of us fighting a newborn army that was lead by the remnants of the old regime that ruled Volterra. I just have one question has there been any new developments?" I asked looking Alice's direction

"Well as of now I don't now see where the location of the fight is and I don't know whether or not you know this but I cannot see you in my vision as that is one of your abilities. But I take it that it is obvious that you are going to fight with us, right?" she asked. I knew that it was an aspect of my overall abilities that I wouldn't be seen in her visions. Sulpicia had gone to great lengths to explain to me my abilities, which was ultimately the only thing that I would ever be grateful to that bitch for.

"Well because in your vision you saw that Sulpicia along with Heidi and the remaining guard members will be leading the charge I fell that it is my responsibility to help in anyway I can," I told all of them

"Why?" asked Siobhan

"Well because it was me who pissed her off and I knew that she was capable of doing this kind of thing when I removed her from the throne. I just hope that we can contain this before they can do any real damage," I told her

"Yeah Carlisle told us that it was her that caused you to lose your memory," she said

"Yeah it was her but ultimately in the end none of that matter, I am where I am suppose to be, right?" I asked

I saw everyone but Maggie nod and I felt Leah lean into me and place the top of her neck right underneath my chin. It was hard not to breathe in her scent, I let out a subtle moan but I caught myself right before anyone but me and her could hear it.

"What do you want to do?" asked Jasper I remember in the dosage that it had stated that he was turned when he was a major in the confederate army during the civil war. So it would be him who would the first to want to discuss military strategy.

"Well we train I mean these newborns are going to volatile and ferocious. The only thing that I am glad off during my time in Italy is that I dealt with my newborns myself so I will have some knowledge on the makeup of these kinds of vampires. I am happy that I was able to train them enough so that their bloodlust can be kept at bay. But knowing Sulpicia she does not have that kind of patience and I don't think that she would mind if these newborns would attempt to tear us apart," I told everyone

"Wait the newborns that you speak of are they a threat to us?" asked Liam

"No not at all, they are under the control of my best man, Nathaniel. He would never allow them to be used as a tool for Sulpicia's revenge. And in the end most of my soldiers would only take orders from me or Nathaniel," I told him

He nodded

"Could it be possible for you to call them and ask for their assistance?" asked Jasper

"Yes it would be but honestly I really hesitant about it, knowing Sulpicia like I do it would not be under the realm of possibility for her plan with the knowledge that Nathaniel and my regime would help us to take out the newborns because if they did they would be leaving Volterra open for attack and I cannot allow that. I made a promise to the citizens of that city that I would always take care of them and I intend to keep that promise," I told all of them hopefully I made my point clear enough for everyone to understand. I wasn't going to leave my city unguarded; I wasn't going to let that bitch have control over the people that I had come to care about.

"Okay, what bout the wolves?" asked the big one Emmett

I turned my head in his direction

"We could but truth is that I know Sam and Jake unless they come here they are not going to up for this. I know they love a good fight but they need to think about the welfare of the rez," said Leah

I thought about it quickly and it came to me so quickly that I was mad that I had thought about it before

"Which of you is the fastest?" I asked

"Well that would be Leah, myself and Edward?" said Jasper

"What are you thinking?" asked Edward; instantly it came to me that he wouldn't be able to read my mind so I would have to explain to him as well as everyone

"Well instead of going to them lets make them come to us," I said to him

"What's your plan?" asked Carlisle

"Well there is enough of us hear to take care of her army and if even we are able to get the werewolves to help us then it would be even better so we don't need to call Nathaniel. Basically my plan is that since these newborn aren't what we call intelligent or stable then they four of us will be able to draw them into a trap. We will need to get them to chase us and then when they do the rest of you guys will hit them when these least expect it," I told him

"So we're the bait?" asked Edward

"Exactly," I answered

"Aww," groaned Emmett

I looked at him with a confused glare

"Emmett loves to be in the center of the battle, so he is mad that he won't be able to be a part of your plan," said Edward

I nodded than I readjusted my plan a bit

"Edward two questions, one what is the reach of your mind reading abilities and two how attached are you to the idea of the newborns chasing you?" I asked

"Well with those I don't know it is a short amount of distance but with everyone else I can read their minds for miles and I will do anything that you ask of me," he answered

"Okay well how about this Edward I will need you to stay with everyone else and then I will have Jasper tell you when we are coming," I said I saw Emmett's head pick up when I said that Edward would be staying back

"Emmett?" I asked

"Yea," he said with a huge grin on his face

"I will need you to stir up the hornets nest a bit," I told him

"So you want me to get their attention?" he asked

"Yup, take on as many as you can before you become overwhelmed then run as fast as you can so that they can pick up the rest of the scents and then the four of us will guide them to everyone else," I said to him

I huge the menacing grin on his face obviously he was okay with my changes

"Alright we will need to speak to the wolves, if they are in then I will need to speak with the alphas so that we can make sure that everyone is on the same page," I said

I saw Alice convulse a bit then her eyes rolled into the back of her head

Jasper immediately put an arm around her shoulder and let her ride out whatever was happening to her

I looked down at Leah who knew what I was thinking

"She is having a vision," she told me

After Alice's eyes came back into focus she looked at me then she looked at Jasper

"What did you see?" asked Jasper

"Some of my vision is blurry so I think that the wolves will help us and I know now that Maria is helping Sulpicia out. They want to take us all out," she said

"Maria?" I asked

"She is my sire and the woman was I with before I learned the error of my mistakes and met Alice," he said to me. I knew a thing or two about being with the wrong woman and how you learn from those mistakes and you find the one that you are supposed to be with.

"With it is obvious that this woman isn't coming here for coffee and cake so I think we need to make her stay as unpleasant as possible," I said in his direction

"Yeah I think that's a good idea," he told me as he held Alice closer to his side

"Well look I have to apologize to all of you, I brought this on us and I don't know what the outcome will be but I am sorry," I said to everyone

"Jeremiah, we are your family we don't shy away when others come and try to hurt those we love, this is the last time that I want to hear you apologize for something that you never need to apologize for," said Siobhan in my direction

I nodded; the truth was that I didn't expect that. I mean I'm sure that if I had all of my memories back I wouldn't have had a second thought about it but I don't so how I am suppose to react to a woman who I just met telling me that she and her family are willing to put their lives in danger for me. That is definitely an odd feeling to have and then it hit me as I looked around the entire room all of these people would do the same. Had I made this much of an impact on these people that without hesitation they would follow me into battle. I looked around at Leah who gave me the brightest smile that she could muster and then that was that. I would lead this group of individuals into battle where we would be fighting for our lives.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly, Carlisle had spoken with Jacob Black and for some reason that guy Sam who was looking at me back when I was still at Sue's home. I was sitting with a group of people who were talking in the kitchen, they were just talking there was no real topic of discussion so I left and walked outside on to the patio. Leah was upstairs in a room changing Chris' diapers and putting him down for another nap, that kid loved to sleep he must have gotten it from his mother. I just leaned against the guardrail and looked into the forest, I didn't know whether I was trying to remember any time that I had spent here or I was just trying to clear my mind. I felt someone coming towards me, it was one of my Irish family members but I didn't know who it was since their scents were still foreign to me.

"Hello Jeremiah," said a female voice behind me

I turned around and leaned against the guardrail, it was the small one Maggie

"Hello Maggie," I answered

She smiled at me, there was no doubt about it was very beautiful. She had that look of innocence on her yet that could have easily been mistaken for the trick that she would use on men to lure them in.

She walked over to me and was now side by side with me, she leaned into me so that we were slightly touching.

"How are you today?" she asked me

"I'm okay I guess, just taking it one day at a time," I answered

"You don't remember anything do you?" she asked

"No I'm sorry," I told her

"No its okay, I just thought that you would have remembered me," she told me

Then it hit me hard; there was more to her and myself then just family. We were together, I started to think about all the looks she had been giving me all day and then I began to kick myself internally for not picking up on it earlier.

"How long were we together?" I asked

"Am I that obvious?" she asked

I nodded

"Three years," she answered

"When?" I asked

"In the early 90's," she answered

"Were we happy?" I asked

"Those were the happiest times that I have ever had," she answered

"Why aren't we together?" I asked

"Because I pushed you away, and because I made you leave," she told me

"Oh I see, well damn that's heavy isn't it?" I asked

"Yup," is all she said.

We just stood there for a while neither one of us saying a thing

"I take it that you aren't quite happy with the fact that I am with Leah and that we have a child together?" I asked

"You have a gorgeous son, he looks so much like you but you are right I hate the fact that you are with someone else and that it is my fault that everything got so bloody messed up between us," she said to me

"You can't blame yourself for the actions of others," I told her

"Yea I know that but I am the one who pushed you away, if I had just gotten over my fucking insecurities then we would be happy living our lives in Glasgow watching a football game," she told me

I sighed I didn't know how to answer that question, she seemed like a great woman but the truth was that I just picture my life with Leah in it and then there was the elephant in the room, my memories if I got them back would I be having these questions about this woman. I wasn't debating whether or not I should leave Leah, that would never happen I was just thinking about what ifs and yet none of it matter because we were where we were nothing would change. My relationship with Leah would be the same, my relationship with my son would be the same but this conversation would give me more insight on the life I had before all of this mess.

I looked down at her and gave her a weak smile

Then I heard the door from the kitchen opening so I turned my eyes in that direction, it was Liam and Siobhan. Liam's expression was always the same when he was around me, it was like he was the joker and I was the thief but then as I looked over to Maggie I saw that she was giving Maggie a disapproving look. Weren't we all supposed to be family why would she be looking at her that way; it totally confused the hell out of me. Then I felt Liam's arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Little Bro," he said

I looked at him; I guess that was what he called me

"Yeah what's up Liam?" I asked

"The three of us are going to go hunting, we would ask you to come along for old times sake but our food source is a little different from yours so we wouldn't want to put you through that," he said to me. I saw that his expression changed a bit, he was no longer jovial. He seemed to be apprehensive about it like it was some kind of betrayal of our family dynamic.

I nodded, Maggie put a hand on my arm and gave me smile and then she jump over the guardrail and began to run into the forest. Liam was next but not before punching me in the shoulder. It was just Siobhan and I that was left

"I heard what you guys were talking about," she said to me

"Oh," I said to her

"She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut," she said

I looked at her with a confused expression

"She shouldn't have told you all that, I know that she is still hurting over your breakup but it still gave her no right to tell you all of that," she said

"Don't worry about it. I am glad she did it. Not that I was going to leave Leah, I don't think that I could ever do that but I am glad that she gave me more knowledge on the history of my life. It doesn't change anything but it is still good to know more about the life I had," I told her

She smiled and leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"You're too good of a man, you know that?" she asked

But before I could say anything she jumped over the rail and took off in the others' direction. I turned around and just looked into the forest, admiring those who thought of me as apart of their family. Each of them different but you could tell why their bond was so strong. After a few minutes of just staring I felt two arms snake around my waist, I closed my eyes as she leaned into me

"Hi baby," I said to her

"Hi love," she answered

"How are you?" she asked

"Better now that you are here," I told her

"Me too," she said

"Carlisle wanted me to you that Alice had another vision, they think that the battle will happen in a few days," she said to me

I nodded

"Well then we have some work to do," I said

"Yup," is all she said


	31. Chapter 31: Normal

Chapter 31: Normal

Leah's POV

I felt the subtle differences between who Jeremiah was now and who he was back before everything that happened to him. I seemed that he was a little unsure of himself like he was walking around on hot coals. I know that he would never express this openly but I could tell and I knew that he knew that I could tell. Before when were in situations like this he would have constantly trained until the day before where he would have rested in bed with me. But now he was completely different about it, he wanted us to act normal and lead our lives like nothing was going to happen. He spoke with Carlisle and told him that he felt that when the time came we would all be ready and that we had to get our minds off of the what ifs. But I heard the doubt that was in his voice it was strange but I knew that I would follow him into the depth of hell if need be.

So that's what we were doing, going on like nothing happened; everyone did there own thing, Emmett and Liam were playing some football while Jasper and Edward were doing some school stuff while all the ladies were out shopping. My pack agreed to help without hesitation but it took Carlisle convincing Sam and the other to help out, they met in the middle if we were able to get them to follow us to Forks then they would send reinforcements, I wish they would be willing to help without hesitation but Sam was being Sam so in the end we were forced to comply with his stipulations. I talked to my mom and told her that we would all be moving back into our house, she was happy to say the least. I had never seen her smile so openly. And that's what we were doing today. I got Jake and Seth to help me move my clothes back into the house, when that was all done I cooked something for them to eat since I knew that Jeremiah couldn't. Seth groaned in disappointment when he found that it was I cooking instead of Jeremiah, which caused him to look at Seth with a confused look on his face. I explained to that he was a great cook and that Seth really loved his cooking. That surprised Jeremiah to say the least; he didn't see how a vampire could cook human food and have it be good but shrugged it off and continued to feed our son. He was really a good father, I was so scared that he would be frustrated but the amount of patience one needs to have that take care of a child but he took to it better than I ever did, the only reason I was good with him was because I learned from my mom when she was taking care of Seth when we were younger and when I saw how she did with my son when I lost myself. We all just sat there, Jake and Seth eating while Jeremiah was holding Chris and me, well I was just sitting there watching my family. It felt right, better then I ever imaged it would be like when I saw him in my bedroom that night. He had so much faith in me and in us that I never saw him questioned being with me. That is a lot of faith to place in a person that you really barely know, I just don't know if I can live up to that kind of pressure but of course I wouldn't tell him that. The truth was that I was scared that he would leave me but then I saw him looking at me and I melted where I stood. He loved me, maybe not the same as he once did and I understood that I mean he didn't remember all those times that we spent together but he did love me. He didn't have to say it but I knew it, I mean he knew how I felt and then in that moment I knew how he felt.

But then there was little fucking Maggie, trust me I wasn't jealous of the shrimp I just wish that she would stay away from him, everywhere I turned I saw her either looking at him or trying to get him alone so they could talk. I mean I never thought for a minute that he would leave me for her but still it was driving me insane that she would play on the fact that he had lost his memory to try and worm her way back into her life. Siobhan was pissed too, that's why she dragged her away from him when she saw they together a couple of days of ago when they first got here.

I was at the Cullens with Chris; Carlisle had done his routine checkup on him. He was completely fine, nothing at all; my baby boy was healthy and that's all I could ask for, as I put him down for his daily nap when I heard some arguing coming from the forest. I knew that Liam was with Jerry and Emmett just hanging around. Emmett was learning some fighting techniques from Jerry, he said something about the fact that he always wanted to learn Maui Thai and Ju-Jitsu and the fact that Jerry that had learned them in Italy was the only good things that came out of this and that he was tired of just using his strength in fights. And that after there were done that they were going to go into town, Jerry told me that he wanted to do some grocery shopping since he wanted to try out the cooking thing just to see what it was like so It was just Maggie and Siobhan by themselves.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I heard her ask her

"What now Siobhan," she responded obviously frustrated

"You know what I'm talking about, don't lie to us and act ignorant," she spat at her

"Don't act all high and mighty with me Siobhan you are in no position to tell me what I'm doing is wrong. I'm so sick and tired of you tell me what to do, I am sorry that I no longer meet your extraordinarily high standards on how to act in front of people that I just don't like," she screamed

"I'm not asking you to, all I am telling you is that you need to back off. Obviously you intentions aren't pure so stop trying to act like you just want to be his friend and stop treating Leah that way," she retorted

"I'm sorry that I still fucking love him, do you know how hard it is for me to see him with her. I hate the fact that I know that he is fucking her every night, when that should be me that is with him. How the fuck would you feel if that was Liam who left and got with someone else? Would you just let him be with another woman? No I didn't think so and then you expect me to be nice to that hairball. Fuck that Siobhan, I won't around and pretend that it doesn't hurt me when I see her all over him. I think that she just does it to piss me off and trust me that I am to my breaking point and once she crosses that line she will be walking around on three legs. And on top of that she had to get pregnant didn't she, she had to give him the one thing that I could never give, he may have never said this when we were together but I know that he always wanted a child so we could be a true family and I just couldn't do it but my body will always be stuck this way. Every time we went into town I saw the looks that we would get, the fact that I am stuck in a body that looks so young while he is a man. He would always tell me that I shouldn't worry about what others would say about us because it didn't matter since it was only us and no one else and know I have to see him with her. I feel so inadequate around her, she is so beautiful and so curvy and yet look at me I am just so plain. And that child is a constant fucking reminder of what I had and what I lost, and the only person I have to blame is myself and don't you dare tell me that I cant fight for him," she screamed back

"You know it's a losing battle right?" Siobhan asked

"Don't you think I know that but what do you expect me to do, sit idly by while he is with her? I have every right to fight for him with all I have, I may never have back what I once loved and cherished but I need to do all that I can do to be happy. And furthermore, I'm your fucking sister, is it so hard to ask for you to back my play on this one? God you love that girl more than you love me," she answered back

"How could you even think that?" Siobhan asked

"What else do you want me to think? It not like you treat us the same, you are lovely dovey with that woman and yet with me all I get is judgment for you, we are family and yet I feel more like a strange to you. And yet a person you barely know you love her more than anything. Its not like they have been together forever for you to treat her like a sister. Hell if you take away all the time that he was in Volterra, they have only been together for less than a year and he has no memories of her and their son," she told her

"I treat her that way because she the woman that my brother loves and has a child with, you are my sister and I will always love you but that doesn't mean that I will always agree with what you do. You forced him to leave, which means that you gave up all right to him. I wish that you haven't, do you know how many times that I relived that day in my head? How I wanted him to stay with you so that we could be that family that we once were. But we can't always have what we want and you should know that better than anyone else. I'm sorry that you are unhappy with the way things turned out for you; I wish that things turned out differently but in the end life throws bumps in our way that we can't predict but we have to keep on going, you need to keep on going you've closed yourself off from any possibilities. Do you know how many men over the last 15 years or so that you have turned down because you can't move pass what happened between you and Jeremiah? You have so much to offer someone you just need to open yourself up it," she told her

"I can't move on, I can't still hoping that I am going to find someone that is better than Jeremiah. Even though he lost all of his memories doesn't mean that the man that is in there is any different; all of the qualities that made me fall in love with him are still there and now they are more distinctive. I will not give up hope that he will come back to me," she said to her

Then they stopped talking, I didn't know why but it was not long after that I heard Chris crying and felt someone pulling on my shoulder. I went into a haze, my eyes were blurry and when my vision that came back to me I looked over and saw that it was Alice that was the one that pulling on my shoulder, who was holding Chris in her arms. He was no longer crying and I knew that it was my fault that he was crying so I wasn't about to threaten that so I didn't asked for him back.

"What's wrong?" she asked me

"What do you mean?" I asked not having the faintest idea as to what she was talking about

"I heard you growling so violently that it caused Chris to wake up and start crying, what happened? And please be honest," she asked me

I thought about it for a minute or two and then I sighed, the truth was that Alice had only been nice to me and always helped me out. And on top of that I broke down even more when I saw that pleading look in her eye.

"I heard Siobhan and Maggie talking as I put Chris down for his nap; they were arguing about the fact that Maggie wouldn't leave Jerry alone. Maggie still loves him, which of course I knew but she said that she would never give up hope that he would leave me and go back to her," I told her

"Look he loves you can't you see that? He cares about you so much that even without his memories he would never think of leaving you. We all see that sparkle in his eye when he looks at you; we all see how much of a softy is around you and Chris he is basically the stay puff marshmallow man when he is with you. The world see him as the world most dangerous individual, all of his strength, speed, agility and on top of that his abilities which cancel out all of ours. Yet for everything he is, he is also as threatening as a pussycat around you; so do you honestly think that he is going to ever leave you? And for all people her? I mean come on, I don't want this to come out the wrong way but she looks like a prepubescent child. You're a full-blown woman who I would love to redesign your closet," I laughed only Alice would think about clothes while I poured my heart about another woman taking my boyfriend away from me.

"I'm just saying that if you would let me I would totally make you the hottest MILF in Forks," she told me

"Oh God that's the last thing I need," I told her

"Look outside of Rose none of the Cullen woman have what you are called curves while you my dear look good in all places," she said to me as she look me up and down

I looked at her with such utter confusion

"Don't you have a husband?" I asked

"Hey I am totally secure with sexuality. I'm just telling you the truth, if you are so creeped out by this conversation then maybe you should think about your own sexuality," she said with a smile

"If you wanted to get my mind off of Maggie then you have done a great job," I told her with a chuckle

"That's what I am here for," she said as rocked back and forth with Chris in her hands

"I just couldn't bear the idea, you know?" I told her

"Yeah I probably know better than anyone else in this house. I don't know if you know anything about Jasper's past?" she asked

"Yeah a few things; he is the second oldest next to Carlisle, he is from Texas, he has the hardest time around humans, he fought in the civil war and that he knows a lot about newborn vamps," I told her

"So the basics?" she asked

I nodded

"Well he was turned by a woman named Maria who he spent decades with her. He left her because of who she was and how she treated everyone else. I know that he would never leave me and I don't even need to look into the future to know that but I mean that's what the rational side of me thinks," she said to me

"What about the other side?" I asked

"The other side tells me that she has a pull on him that I will never be able to touch no matter how many times he has told me that he despises the woman and that he never wants to see her again. Yet that vision that I had in which I saw Maria helping Sulpicia has made my fears about him leaving me even more real. I mean look at me, yeah I understand that they say that because I am a vampire that my figure is considered beautiful but I know for a fact that when I was human I was just a gangly short woman who was anything but beautiful and from what Jasper has told me about Maria she is this beautiful woman with curves. Who am I suppose to compete with that? No matter how many times Jasper has called me beautiful and said that I am the most gorgeous woman that he has ever laid his eyes on it still doesn't change my opinion of myself. But I don't think that he is lying to me and I don't think that the look in Jeremiah's eyes when he looks at you is a lie. It's just our opinions of ourselves, that's all we have over the fact that our mates had a life before us and that we are the ones who they chose to be with. Bt the way I am in no way comparing Maggie to that bitch," she said

"I know its just that how could I ever get over the fact that he might he leave if she still has hope that he will come back to her?" I asked her

"Just believe in the love that he has for you; believe in the fact that even though he was taken away for you he still found his way back to you and your son. That is what you need to hold on to," she told me as she handed me back Chris

I sighed; she then gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room. It had been two days since that conversation. I haven't told Jerry about that conversation or even the one that Maggie and Siobhan had, its not that I was Jealous of the little tramp it was that I didn't want him to hear that his family was arguing because of him. Plus there was only one more day till the battle so I thought that he should kept his mind on the battle that was ahead instead of one woman's desire to take him away from his family. Was I being a horrible person? I didn't know on one side I hated myself because I was taking his free will away I was making sure that he didn't know that he had a choice but on the other end I was trying to keep my family together I was trying to be with the man I love. I knew that he felt my unease that night when we had sex he didn't feel it when we were actually doing it but when I was in his arms as he spooned me. I didn't say anything at all, normally I talk until I fall asleep but not that night

"What's wrong babe?" he asked as he tighten his hold on me and kiss me on the back on my neck

"Nothing love, I just have my head in the clouds," I told him

"You never have your head in the clouds," he said _Fuck_ I said to myself, even without his memories he knew me way to well.

"Just trying to get to figure some things out," I admitted

"About us?" he asked

"No, God no. We are perfect I never have any doubts about our relationship. You and Chris are the only things that I never had to worry about," I told him

"It is about Maggie?" he asked

I turned my head towards him with such shook. Was I being so obvious? I asked myself

"Come on, you didn't really think that I would notice the fact that every time she looks she gives me a strange look like she wants to jump my bone. Trust me I spent more than six months getting those looks from Sulpicia and if I was able to keep off my dick then Maggie isn't really much of a challenge," he said to me

Damn he is perceptive I said to myself

"So you don't want to be with her?" I asked

"Of course not, I haven't even thought about it so don't worry your pretty little head about it. I know that I come with a closet full of ghost and demons that I have to worry about on a daily basis. I may not remember my life but I do know that I have made a lot of enemies in life its hard not to with every thing that I have been told about my past. And yet with everything that I am you have never even blinked and thought about running once. How could I ever turn my back on you and our son for a woman I barely know? So can you please go to sleep, you haven't been sleeping that much lately and that is all my fault because I have been keeping you up every night and we have one more day to spend together before we go into battle," he said to me

I smiled at him, I felt all my unease go away when he said that me. Damn he was good and the entire time he was thinking about my well being, so I did what he asked and that I was going to have a good night's sleep. I planned on sleeping the next morning until it was late just because I hadn't done it in so long and I missed those time that I had to myself. I would never give up what I have It was just that a girl had to had some time to herself and I knew that Jerry and Chris needed some father-son bonding time. I woke as soon as the light hit the bedroom, I turned over and saw that neither Jerry nor Chris were in the room. I was scared for a moment then saw a rose laying on top of a piece of paper, it was a note from Jerry.

"_Morning beautiful, I saw you sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I took Chris to the park and we will be back in a while, I just to spend some time with my son. Anyways breakfast is in the microwave, its not much but hey at least its food, right? Hope you don't miss us too much – Jeremiah" _said the note

I got up and took a quick shower then got changed, I went downstairs and opened the microwave and saw a plate of food. It was an omelet with some other food it was still warm so I knew that they hadn't been gone long, I ate it quickly, his cooking skills weren't what they once were but hey it was still good and I knew that he would only get better. I got up and grabbed my keys and walked out the door and headed towards the park. It was only a few blocks away. I entered the parking lot of the park and headed towards the area where kids Chris' age would play with their parents, it didn't take me long to find them. Jerry had Chris up in the air and our son was laughing playfully. Jerry brought him down and leaned his cheek out and Chris kissed it. It was the cutest thing that I had ever seen. I walked up to them and my eyes met his; he smiled at me as I leaned down and gave him a kiss on soft lips.

"Morning gorgeous, I take it that you got my note?" he asked

"Yup and thank you the omelet was good," I told him.

He shrugged and turned his attention back to our son as I took a seat next to him and placed my head on his shoulder

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Just living in the moment," I told him

"Happy or sad moment?" he asked

"Definitely happy," I said

"Good to hear," he told me

We just sat there for a long while, eventually other families joined us and not before long the park was full of children playing with their parents. I looked up and saw that he was looking at those our families and there was definite sadness in his eyes. He then looked down at me and saw that I was analyzing him.

"I know that I have only been doing this for a few days but I feel like I am failing at this," he said to me

"Why would you even say that? You have been great at this. You have had so much thrown at you and you haven't even blinked an eye," I told him

"And yet all I do is bring death, tomorrow we could all die and the thing is it is all my fault. I have brought all of this upon us and I am so afraid that now that I have found my place world after being so lost for so long it will all be taken away from me. I look into our son's eyes and I see the future, I see us living together as a family for eternity and then I also see him living without his parents," he said

"Don't think like that, you need to stay positive and that's coming from me before you I was such a wreck of a person. I didn't even want to get up myself, I hated the life I led I thought about ending it sometimes Sam leaving me and me becoming a wolf drove me out of mind. I just wanted to leave it all behind but then you came into my life and I know that you can't remember that but trust me when I tell you that you are the reason that I have begun to truly live again," I told him hoping that would reassure him

"And I am so glad that we found each other, that we have been healed from the pain that we have had to endure and that you didn't go through it because I don't know where I would be without you," he told me

I smile and leaned up and kissed him and then placed my head back on his shoulder

He sighed and gave me a weak smile as we just sat there in silence.

"Come on little man needs to be fed," he eventually told me

We got up and walked back to the house, the moment we got there Jerry took Chris into the kitchen and followed behind when I entered the kitchen I saw that he was feeding Chris. The rest of the day went on like any other day. We just sat in the living room watching TV; it was mostly cartoons and when Chris fell asleep I put on Law & Order. No matter how many times I had since this show it was always awesome. Carlisle called in the afternoon and went over the plans for tomorrow. The plan was for my mother to come over tonight and pick up Chris then go over to the Cullens and get Nessie. Then she would force Charlie to sleep over, now that I was out of the house I really didn't care about their living arrangements I just didn't want to hear them having sex or see him in the morning. It wasn't that I didn't like Charlie he was a cool guy and he always treated my mom good plus if he ever hurt her I would have Jerry break him into two, it was just that no daughter should see her mother do. Hell I didn't even want to see that shit when my dad was still alive. Old people should never have sex, yea I know Jerry is around the same age that my mom is but I didn't even think about that when I saw him without clothes on. Anyways the other part of the plan was for them to stay in Forks so that our human family would stay out of danger, some of the younger wolves would stay behind because they were not battle ready in Jake and in Sam's eyes. That was good for me, I know that these kids could be productive by protecting my family while staying out of danger and stupidity. Plus it was best to keep Chris and Nessie out of this, neither of them were ready; one was a child, my child and there was no way that I was going to put him in danger while they other was still a child who wouldn't be able to hold herself up in a fight. And Charlie knew that it was best not to ask when my mother told him that he needed to stay at the house while the rest of us were out and about. Come on he knew that something was definitely up, that we weren't what we portrayed ourselves to be, that we weren't exactly human. I mean Jake told me that he once showed him what he looked like in his wolf form, that isn't something that you ever forget. He just never brought it up and I am glad that he didn't I really didn't want to get into the conversation about what the Cullens, Jerry and we on the Rez really were. It was way too strange and honestly I think that if we explained it to anyone else they could call the loony bin.

That night I dreamt that we had grown old together and that we had a bunch of other kids and they had a bunch of their own and that other grandchildren were sitting around us as we were in rocking chairs telling of stories in which he talked about our lives and the love that Jerry and myself have and how all of these children were a product of this. It was a good dream and hell outside of a few things it was a good life that I have had with Jeremiah and I knew that it would only get better and that even though our lives were in danger we would survive because I would force us to survive. I would not let our families die tomorrow and there was nothing that the bitch who was leading the army could do.


	32. Chapter 32: Reality

Chapter 32: Reality

Jeremiah's POV

I was glad that Leah and myself had come up with the plan to have Chris stay with Sue during the battle; and even though I really didn't know Bella's father or her cousin Emily and her child I'm sure that the old me would have been happy that they were out of danger as well. The truth is that no child or innocent should see what is going to happen. A boy of his age should never have blood on his hand and if he should ever see what it is like to kill someone I don't know how he would ever recover. And I would not allow my son to be plagued with those kinds of memories. Yet another thing that made me glad that I haven't remembered the events of my life. If it were only possible to filter out the events of my life that surely would have given me nightmares if I were still human I would be happy as a clam. Of course I would want to remember my time with Leah and the birth of my son, hell I would kill for the memories of my human family who I haven't even met, I spoke with my human mother and she assured me that we would have time to spend together in the hopes that my memories would come back to me. I still couldn't believe that I had told them that I was of the undead persuasion and that Leah could change into a wolf, I must have been out of my fucking mind when I told them all of this.

**Sigh**

Family is the one thing that I didn't know I would find when I came here but here it is smacking me in the face. Of everything that I have ever been told about myself through my conversations with Leah or Siobhan or even those that I have had with Carlisle I have come to realize that death follows me wherever I seem to go, a lot of it my own doing. And when I told all of them that statement they looked at me like I was crazy and that came from Siobhan and Carlisle, Leah just started crying; geez that was something that I didn't even expect, it took me hours to calm her down I was glad that Siobhan was with us so that she was taking care of Chris while I held her in my arms soothing her. I thought that nothing could faze her; that she could take on the devil and bite a chunk out of his ass but when I told her that I was the reason for so much death in our lives I saw her break down like I never thought I could. Eventually though I had to do a lot of making it up to her, hell I didn't even know that I had to or that I even wanted to but the minute that I saw tears welling up in her I felt this pull to hold her and tell her that it would all be okay. Was it my subconscious that was doing this? Was it her? Was it the fact that I didn't like to see a beautiful woman crying? Hell was it our son that caused this kind of reaction out of me. I tried not to overanalyze it but the fact was that I had nothing but time to think about it as she slept in my arms. It was a strange for me to be thinking about life from this perspective the night before death was facing us the next day but it was what I was think about. Then I began to think about what everyone else was doing; were they doing the same exact thing that Leah and myself were doing? Were they holding the respective mates in the same way that I was holding mine? I looked down at Leah and saw her sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but smile as she was gnawing at my shirt; our son did the same thing during those times that he slept on my stomach. That memory will always be with me until the day that my flesh has become ash in a pit of fire, which might be tomorrow.

Around 3 in the morning I took the Ipod that Leah had gotten me off of the nightstand on the left side of the bed and began listening to music. Leah told me that she filled it with all the bands that I supposedly liked. It was a lot of punk and hard rock with some political rap thrown in, I didn't want to walk her up so I turned down the music so that I would have to use my Vampiric hearing to listen to the music. As I listened to some Deftones I just lied there with the girl that I care about in my arms and I just let the music take me to a place where we could just live peacefully and contently. I don't know how long it had been since I put it so that I would listen to all of their albums but I was taken out of my revelry when I felt a hand lightly scratching my stomach, I just smiled because that was Leah little symbol for when she wanted some. I began to chuckle as I took my ear buds out and put my Ipod on the nightstand and rolled over so that face was less then an inch or two from her face. I saw that sheepish grin on her face that she would only get when she wanted sex.

"Yes Leah?" I asked with a huge grin on my face

"Well I was thinking that since today was the last day that we could ever have together that we should you know?" she told me

"No I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about," I said to her. I knew that she was enjoying this as much as I am.

"I don't know I we could have sex, I mean for old times' sake," she said

"Oh of course you know "old times' sake"," I said making quotation marks with my hands.

"Remember this is my parting gift to you and in no one I am doing this because I find pleasure in the experience," she warned me

"Of course of course, I wouldn't dare to presume that you would get any enjoyment out of this," I told her

Several hours later

"Shit, shit, shit," Leah said

"What?" I asked as I put my pants back on

"Alice is going to be pissed at us," she said

"Why?" I asked as I put my hands through the sleeves of my shirt

"Because we were suppose to be in the clearing 10 minutes ago so that we could go over everything before the battle," she said to me

"Okay lets get going before the shorty kills us both," I told her

We made it there in 10 minutes, I mean the day was really overcastted and our house wasn't that far away from the forest. As we made it to the clearing I stopped dead in my tracks, so did Leah for that matter when she looked back and saw the shock on my face and trust me it wasn't the glare that Alice was giving us; it was my men standing in a defensive position with everyone else behind us. I looked over at Alice, she was grinning at me like she knew that this was going to happen.

"Well I had to get you get for being late," she said to us

"But I thought your visions were dependent on choosing a course of action?" I asked her

She skipped over to me and Leah and leaned up and gave me a light kiss on the cheek

She whispered in my ear, "well you two always go at it and I saw that Leah wanted to go a few rounds before you guys came so I knew that you'd be late. Then I saw that Athenodora and Nathaniel found out about Sulpicia and her plan so I knew that they would be coming here with reinforcements."

I nodded and leaned down and returned the kiss on the cheek

I looked back at Leah who didn't really know what was going on

"Leah, those are my men," I told her

She nodded but there was still that confused look on her face

I looked over at Nathaniel and Athenodora who began to walk over, it wasn't hard to miss the fact that they were holding hands and she was leaning into him; as soon as they reached us they embraced me as sibling would. So much of my family was here in this clearing right now that it wasn't right that it was under these circumstances.

"Leah I would like to introduce you to two of my favorite people in the world, this is my second in command and best friend Nathaniel and his mate and my little sister Athenodora," I told her

I knew she was nervous because she looked down as she shook Nathaniel's hand, but then that nervousness turned to shock when Athenodora gave her a bear hug.

As she was put down Leah instantly shy'd away from them as she positioned herself behind me. I shook my head at Athenodora who looked at me with a "what did I do?" expression.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Nathaniel

"You didn't honestly think that we would let our fearless leader take on the bitch and her cronies," he said to me

A few of my men let out a laugh, I lean my head around Nathaniel so that my men could see me and they all shut up. Then came a roar of laughter from Liam and Emmett, I leaned my head back to Nathaniel and I gave him a smile.

"No I didn't think you would but I do remember ordering you to stay in Volterra should she make a move on us so that she wouldn't have the opportunity to reclaim the city," I said to him in a more serious tone

"We fortified the city and got all the citizens out before we came here so that no innocent would be harmed should she dare try to attack us there plus we left John and Kendall along with a couple of recruits to defend if need be," he said to me

"They must have been pissed," I said with a chuckle

"Like you couldn't believe, I was on the phone with Kendall the entire way here, just bitching and moaning," he told me

"You know how Kendall is about fighting, why would you leave him and John back in Italy?" I asked him

"Because the douchebag said that it didn't matter what Sulpicia did because she looked like she would be a good fuck," he responded

All I could do is laugh, only Kendall could get pass how crazy a broad was if she would fuck him.

Nathaniel just shrugged his shoulders

"Okay what about John?" I asked

"Well he met a girl and she didn't want him to leave and it was all a bunch of bullshit so I told him to stay because he was no good to us here since his mind would be on her the entire time. Its strange to see a guy like John in love," he said to me

"Why would do you say that?" I asked

"Trust me if you saw the girl you would know what I am talking about," he said

"That bad?" asked Leah who was now standing at my side with her arms around my side

"Not at all, if you knew John and you knew the girl he was now seeing the whole concept of opposite attract would apply," he said to her

She nodded

This was nice but I couldn't help but sigh; I still had Volterra on my mind, that was my biggest concern and I was glad that they took that into account before making the stupid decision of coming here but it was done and there nothing we could do about it now.

"Take you position Nathaniel," I ordered him

He nodded and planted a kiss on Athenodora's lips before a making the trek over to the rest of the men

"Athenodora please go stand next to with the rest of my family I would prefer if you out of the crosshairs here, Sulpicia has a much of a grudge with you as with me," I told her

She nodded and then smiled at Leah before making her way to stand next to Carlisle and Esme. Esme gave her a slight hug, I was happy because Esme had such a compassionate soul and hopefully that would rub off on Athenodora. I then turned my attention to the beautiful woman standing next to me

"Gorgeous this is where I part from you for a little while," I told her

"Why?" she asked in a panicked tone

"Because I need to lead my men into battle and I want you not to be in danger," I told her

"My place is next to you and I am no good to anyone if I am not with you," she said to me

I didn't know what to say

"You don't remember this but the last time everyone was in the clearing I could help you because I was pregnant with Chris and I need to make this up to everyone," she told me

I knew I was fighting a losing battle

I sighed, I knew I was either a hopeless romantic or a hopeless pushover, I still haven't decided. I just nodded in defeat, Leah grinned at me like a kid on Christmas. As we walked to the rest of my men she bumped with her shoulder

"I love you," she whispered into me

"I know," I responded

Leah's POV

He was such a hopeless pushover that I couldn't even believe it; I had him eating out of the palm of my hand. Then he had to reference a line from a Sci-fi movie, great I was in love with a dork geez. As we got to where his men where lined up they all gave me this strange look, they all looked at Jerry who nodded at them. It seemed to calm them all down, then one of them toss a trench coat at Jerry. He just smiled and shook his head, he seemed to remember the coat because an instant later he had it on and took something out of his pocket. He turned to and took my hand,

"Leah this is something that the Village elder gave me before I let Volterra, she said that I would need to give this to someone that I cared about because it would bring good look to me and to the one I gave this to," he said to me as adjusted the bracelet that was now on my wrist. The charm was beautiful but I didn't know what the hell it was suppose to be.

"What is it?" I asked

"Two doves, don't ask," he said to me. I smiled at leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek

He then left my side and began to walk up and down the line of soldiers that were under his command just stood there and looked forward. Jeremiah walked up and down a few more times and then stopped and they all began to laugh. I didn't know what they hell was going on, for a second there I thought that they had all gone crazy but eventually the laughing died down.

"Alright, you all know what were are here to do and we all know that we may need to sacrifice our lives in order to accomplish this goal. Remember that whatever army Sulpicia and Heidi may have assembled it is no match the well oiled machine that we are," he said to them

"Hoo-rah!!!" they all screamed out

"Jarheads," Emmett boomed out as he shook his head

Everyone laughed

"Jasper, Emmett, Liam you know what you need to do," Jerry said out loud

"Are you coming?" Emmett asked

"Nah you guys got this," he said with a smile

"Cool, that means more fun for us," said Emmett as the three of them ran into the forest

"Leah I need to change now," he asked me

I ran into the trees and took my clothes off and placed it next to one of the trees making sure that the bracelet that Jerry just gave me was in the pocket of the flannel shirt that I was wearing. A second later I changed into my wolf form and I was in sync with my brother and Jake, they greeted me and I took my place next to Jeremiah. I could only imagine what Sam and the rest of his tribe were thinking about me standing next to a bunch of human drinkers, it was obvious because the color of their eyes were a dark red but for some reason it didn't affect me they way it used to, they way that they acted with Jerry made me believe that these men weren't so bad, he was the kind of man that would only surround himself with honorable people. Then it dawned on me he had never seen me in wolf form before but the odd thing was that he wasn't shocked by my appearance nor did he shy away from me like most people, like my father. He just cupped my cheek and leaned in and brushed the side of his face with mine and kissed the side of my face. All of his men smiled at him, normally I would have growled at all of them because the truth was that none of them were smile at us because they thought the slight of a vampire embracing a werewolf was humorous; they smiled because they were happy for him. It was such an odd slight, most vampires thought my kind were nothing but dogs and in turn our kind thought that they were nothing but leeches. It could have been that Jerry trained them not to be ignorant or that because they were trained to defend human life that they learned that a moment like this was not something that should be made fun of or it just could have been that these men were actually decent guys. Whatever it was, I was glad to see that while he was gone he had been in the company of good men. Of course Maggie was staring at us with a disapproving look on her face but I wouldn't let captain "bring down" tarnish my good mood. But my mood went from that of a happy one to one of a concerned one when I saw that Jasper, Liam and Emmett were running back towards us. Emmett had two newborns on his back, he quickly pull them off; he tossed one into a bunch of trees and then snapped the other one in half.

"Be ready Emmett said that Sulpicia looked like a she-male and Jasper called Maria a fucking whore plus they brought a whole lot of newborns with them," said Liam as he passed by us and took his place by Maggie and Siobhan he smiled at Jerry

Jerry shook his head as I heard some of his men bust out laughing

"Sorry, the newborns didn't came at us when they saw us so I knew that I had to piss Sulpicia if your plan was going to work," said Emmett as he passed by us with a huge grin on his face

"And I just hate the bitch so that's why I said what I said," said Jasper with a wink

"Fair enough," said Jerry

He then looked over and his eyes met Jake and Sam, they nodded in his direction

"Alright men; stay alert, watch each other's back. And hell just for kicks, no survivors," he said. I don't know why he said that but when he finished his statement all of his men looked at him with huge grins on their faces.

A few moments later the army of newborns came into the picture, this was a little different then when we all fought the red head and her newborns cause there was so much doubt if we could all fight together. Well the truth was that I didn't know how the addition of these soldiers would affect the battle, I mean I should trust the fact that they could only benefit since they had been trained by Jerry but none of really knew what they were capable of. Here goes nothing.

The first wave of newborns hit like a thunderbolt but nothing happened; in a flash all of them had been thrown back. The next wave came and the same thing happened but this time one of them had stuck through and was coming my way. I got into a defensive position and readied myself for an attack but in a flash Jerry grabbed the newborn by the throat and began to rip him apart eventually he tossed the body part at several other newborns. There was a loud banging sound as if metal was hitting metal; there was a slight discomfort in my ears but not enough to make me flinch in pain.

"I will not let anyone hurt you," he said to me as he turned so that his back was facing me. I leaned in and gave me a slight nudge with my head to let him know that I was thankful; I mean I know that I handle myself in a brawl but it was nice to know that he felt that way even during this situation.

Jeremiah's POV

It was strange, these newborns should have been reckless and unpredictable, and they should have been too strong for us to handle on our own, I mean they were so many of them and so little of us, who knew that eight of us could take on an army of newborns; they also should have been coming at us from all direction. Yet they were attack in waves, it was a technique that was employed by the British during the revolutionary war. These newborns were taught a flawed technique because it was obvious that this army was composed of inferior fighters. In the end I knew that we didn't even need use our sheer numbers to defeat Sulpicia's army, that me and my men could easily dispose of them and still have time to go home and watch General Hospital. Several screams later we finally saw Sulpicia, Heidi and who I presumed to be Maria came into focus. It was obvious that they didn't expect all of their little pets being manhandled like they were little bitches. I had Ritchie begin to set the fire to all of the severed body parts that were in the pile that we had created.

I felt the tension that each of my men carried around, they wanted to end this here and now. The three of them had only five newborns with them, not much of a challenge but looks are very much deceiving. I held my arm out making sure that none of them decided to jump the gun and get themselves killed in the process of trying to take out the three headed bitch monster.

"So this is Jeremiah," I heard Maria say to Sulpicia

"Yes it is," said Sulpicia; I didn't even need Jasper's ability to know that she was looking at me with a mixture of lust and hate, great the woman hated me while at the same time wanting to fuck me just my lucky day.

"Oh I like him, better looking than Jasper," she said

"Hey I heard that," screamed Alice

"Shut up shrimp," Maria shouted back

"Enough," I screamed

Everyone was quite

"Thank you now if you two will stop arguing about who is better looking than we can get on with the matter at hand. Sulpicia obviously you came here for something and now is the time where you tell us what it is," I said to her

"I came here for all of your heads," she said

"Okay tell me something that is original," I told her

"I just want your head I want to those who love and care about you suffer as a consequence for everything that you have taken away from me and then and only then will I give you the sweet release of death," she said

"Okay now we're getting somewhere, the eight of us has been able to take out your entire army outside of a couple of newborns. So let it just me and you; winner take all, we'll just leave everyone else out this," I said to her

She looked at me and then she looked over at Leah I began to get this uneasy feeling, like she came up with a stupid idea and that stupid idea could cost me everything.

"I have a better idea; how about me and your bitch do this. And who ever wins get to have you in any which way that they desire," she proposed

"No, fuck that I might as well kill all of you right here and now," I screamed at her

Then I felt Leah tugging at my back, I just sighed then I did the most stupidest thing I could ever do I turned around and looked into her eyes. She was pleading with me to let her do this.

"No I can't lose you," I plead with her

She shook her head and then leaned in and nestled the side of her face with mine

"Aww how cute a dog and its master," Sulpicia said

I gave her the most bloodthirsty growl I could give, which caused her flinch; I smiled it was nice to finally put the bitch in her place.

"Watch your tongue with me before I decide to put my size 12 boot up your fat ass," I told her

Leah brought her paw up and cupped my cheek; it definitely brought my attention back to her. I just sighed in defeat knowing that she was doing to do this whether I liked it or not

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed. You have a family to come home to," I said to her

She nodded and made her way toward to the center of the clearing, Sulpicia just smiled and began to walk towards her.

"When I get done with her, just know that I am going to fuck you senseless before I kill you," she said to me

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked down and saw Athenodora.

"It will be okay just have faith in her and know that she going to be alright. Remember Sulpicia is not much of a fighter and your girlfriend looks as though she wants to rip her head off," she said to me

"Yea," is all I could say to her

Then something hit me in the face I looked down and saw an arm, it didn't have hair on it so I knew that it belong to Sulpicia. I looked up and saw Leah was tearing her limb from limb eventually there was nothing left but Leah huffing in frustration

"That's it?" I asked

No one said anything

"I mean come on you think that there would be more to the fight than just that," I continue

Nathaniel just shrugged and threw his disposable lighter at the pile, I just shook my head and picked up the arm and tossed it with the rest of the body parts.

"What do you want to do about them?" Nathaniel asked me looking in the direction of Maria and Heidi.

"Jasper, want do you want to do with her?" I asked him

But before he could say anything to me, I saw them running in the other direction

"Do you want us to go after them?" asked Richard

"No, we'll get them next time," I said

"How do you know that we will see them again?" asked Athenodora as she watch the remains of her former sister burn up into the sky

"Because they are always stupid enough to come back for more," I told him

Then I saw Leah come out of the forest buttoning up her flannel shirt. God she was so beautiful, so much so that I just forgot about all of my concerns about Maria and Heidi trying to attack us again. She just smiled at me, I felt like I could melt

She came to my side and took my hand

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Better now," is all she said

"Good, can we now go get our son?" I asked sure

I saw the look on Emmett and Liam's face and I knew that they were pissed that they didn't see any action.

"Look guys I am sorry that you didn't get to fight anyone, how about this I'll buy you guys whatever you want just name it. Apparently I have to money to buy you whatever you want," I told them

"Well I could use really big TV," said Emmett

I just shook my head and an arm around Leah's shoulder and began walking in the direction of Sue's house

**14 Years Later**

"Mom, Dad are you home?" asked Chris as he entered the house

"In the garage," yelled Jeremiah

"Hey Dad, are still working on the car?" asked Chris as he entered the garage

"Well I told you that if you passed your driving test that you would get a car," Jeremiah told his son

"Yea but I thought you would buy me a new car?" he asked

"And what's wrong with this car?" he asked

"It's a piece of junk Dad," Chris responded

"Junk? This is a 1969 Dodge Charger. I would have killed for this car when I was your age," he said to him

Chris just shook his head at his father

"Give me a month and I swear to you that this car will out race any car that your aunts and uncles have," Jeremiah said to him

"I will not have him racing Emmett and Rosalie," Leah said as she entered the garage

Chris went over and kissed him mother on the cheek

"I was just making a statement love, I wasn't actually saying that he was going to race Em and Rose plus Carlisle would never allow it," Jeremiah said to her

"You better have not," she said to him

He gave her a sheepish grin

"How was school son?" asked Leah

"Same old, same old, I swear to God I think its their job description to be boring as hell," Chris said to his mother

"Alright well go get ready for dinner," she said to him

He nodded and went into the house

Leah just smiled at Jeremiah as he washed the oil off of his hands, as soon as he was done she went over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You do know that I don't like the fact that you are building that car for him," she said to him

"I know you don't but have faith in me that I know what I'm doing," he said to her

"And what is that?" she asked

"Trying to bring happiness to our son's life," he said to her

"I know that you are not happy that I have made you keep so much from him," she said to him

"I just don't understand it, he needs to know about his heritage and who he really is Leah. For Christ's sake he is around the age that your brother was when he first changed," he said to her

"I know that but it is our job as his parents to keep him safe," she said to him

"I'm sorry love but you have to understand that this is going to bite you in gorgeous ass," he said to her

"I know but for now I want to keep him my little boy for just a little while longer," she said to him

"Have you seen him lately? I swear that kid is getting bigger everyday before long he will be taller than me and Jake," he said to her

"I know," she said to him

"What are they keeping from me?" Chris asked himself

He just sighed and closed the door to his room.


	33. Chapter 33: The Blunt End Of The Knife

Chapter 33: The Dull End Of The Knife

A/N: First Of All I wanted to thank everyone who has ever read or commented on my story. I passed two milestones last chapter, over 5,000 hits and over a 100 comments; its an incredible feeling that I am going through right now and it is all thanks to you. As you could probably tell I decided to jump forward 15 years in the story, it was done on purpose as I wanted to get the character of Chris more involved in the story and it allowed to go further into their lives then I have before and I am glad that I have had a positive response from it. This chapter is meant to give you insight on his character and his place in my story; of course there will be internal drama that they will have to deal with. I just wanted to mention that I haven't decided whether or not I will go back in time and write a few chapters that will bridge the gap between the battle with Sulpicia and her army and where they are now. Of course I welcome any and all comments or questions, know that I will respond.

Chris's POV

I was sitting down in front of my Mac doing my homework while my Itunes was on, it was strange how much of the music I had on here was on my parents' Ipod. They were my folks and they never tried to be anything but that. At school we have two kinds of parents, the "cool" parents and obsessive parents but they were anything but that. Anytime that I had something to do at school they always showed up and supported me, every game that I had they were there to cheer me on, hell at least one of them was there whenever I had practice but the weird thing was that they never forced anything on me I could just quit playing ball and they would be completely fine with it, I think Mom would be jumping up and down if I did that but that is for another time. Even when I made all state as a freshman they made sure that it was them who drove me to Seattle for the bouquet instead of having me go with Coach. But I think that was more because of the fact that it was obvious that Dad didn't like Coach.

I know that Mom has a bit of a temper and that if I said or did anything disrespectful in front of her she won't hesitate to slap my upside my head, not that it would hurt but she would just trying to prove a point to me. But it was Dad who was the Jarhead and worked for the government as a consultant after he was done making all of his money; yet he was always calm and collected, hell he had never even raised a hand to me, yea sure he was mad a few times when I did something stupid but 5 minutes later he was himself again. But there was this one time where I saw his murderous eyes, it was scary as shit. It happened this season as a matter of fact, we were playing at state playing a school from Olympia. My assignment all game was their star running back, I have been told that I am the fastest linebacker that only school in the state of Washington has ever produced. We were in the 3rd Quarter and we were up at 27 to 17; they were at their 47, it was obvious that no matter how many times that I stopped him that they were just going to feed him the ball. It was a strong side pitch and I just smiled cause I knew that I had him that I was going to break their will. But like everything in life you can't expect it to go your way, in order words I got chopped blocked by the right guard and they scored, the ref didn't see it so he couldn't call a penalty. It hurt like hell, I knew that something was torn and that I needed help cause I couldn't even stand on two feet.

When they got me off of the field I saw that my Mom was crying into Dad shoulder and that Dad was obviously worried about me. It was nice to see in action how caring my parents really were; I knew that Rose and Emmett were there too even with their disguises on, I loved the big lug and the beauty queen; they would always fly in to see my games, Emmett told me that someone in our family had to carry on the tradition of Football and that he was glad that it was me and not Nessie cause that would just be weird. I knew that I should treat them like there were my Aunts and Uncles but since they were only a few years older then me I always felt like they were my cousins so I treated them as such. It hurt like hell but just seeing them made me feel better that was until I saw Coach storm towards me, I tore my knee up and he was screaming at me about how I let him get by me. I looked up in the stand and I saw Dad his eyes were so black that it was that you could into them for miles and not see a damn thing. It was like he could hear everything that he was telling me and he wanted to kill Coach. It took Emmett putting his arms around him dragging him away while Mom forced him too look into her eyes for him to calm down.

They carted me off of the field and I was taken to Seattle Gen., by the time that I saw my parents I saw that he calmed down a bit and could only speak above a whisper, he kissed me on my forehead and went over to the window where Uncle Carlisle explained the injuries to me and Mom. After he was done he went over to my Dad and he place a hand on his shoulder, they went outside because I knew that they didn't want to talk in front of me but I had really good hearing so I could hear them talk.

"How are you feeling Jeremiah?" he asked my Dad, it was strange because he and Aunt Esme were the only ones who ever called him that, everyone else just called him Jer or Jerry.

"Just be glad that Emmett and Lele were there with me because I swear to God that I would have killed that son of a bitch and then we would all have been screwed," he answered, it was strange to hear him use that nickname for my mom. He was the only one and he only used it when he was proud of my mom for something she, which was often but I have never gotten used to it. I don't remember where he got that nickname from and neither does he for that matter. See my father lost his memory years ago when I was one. Some Italian chick found him and lied to him saying that she was his high school sweetheart and that they lived together with her parents. Eventually he found he way back to my Mom and me; I don't remember any of this I was a baby, this was all told to me by Nessie who acted like the town gossip. But just the fact that even though he lost all memory of my Mom and of me and he found his way back to us and loved us even though he has never gotten memories back even with all of the therapy that he has gone through is remarkable. Shit it's the kind of stuff that is made into sappy fucking movies that you find on Lifetime. I mean not that I would watch that shit but hey if you want to a keep a girl interested you have to make allowances.

""I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you my friend, it strange they say that I have the best control in the family but honestly I have always felt that you were the one who had the best grasp over his emotions," he said

"Carlisle don't give me any of that bullshit, I've got nothing on you. I just can't believe I let a guy like that get to me," he said to him

"Look of what Rose told me, you had every right to be angry. He is your child and he got hurt and instead of taking care of your child like he should he just began to scream at him. I don't know how I would have handled a situation like that, I am just gald that none of my kids took up sports," he said to him

"Well even if they did I don't think they would have such a douchebag for a coach," Dad said to him

"Is he here?" Uncle Carlisle asked

"He was, but then Lele gave him the stare of death and he left. I am just glad that she is in the cafeteria getting something to eat, you know how she is when she doesn't have food in her stomach," Dad responded

"Fair enough, but what about you? Have you fed? I could have Emmett go with you, your eyes are really dark right and with all that has happened I would feel better if you fed," he said to him

Dad sighed and said, "You're my best friend you know that?"

"And you are mine," Uncle Carlisle responded

Dad came into my room again and told me that he was going to go eat with Emmett and then he gave a kiss on the forehead. I know that it was what most fathers did to their sons but my Dad wasn't like other dads, he showed me that he loved me and that he cared. I know that most of my friend's fathers would have disapproved but it didn't matter if other people thought that it wasn't manly enough. Because the truth was that my parents are the two caring individuals that I have ever met.

After surgery I was put in a private room that normally would have been used for diplomats and celebrities. Obviously it was my Mom's doing, she was the only person who could take on an entire hospital and get them to flinch and back down. I think that was the only time that my family has ever used to get something. I mean I knew that we were rich but until that day I didn't know how rich we really were; when I was in the hospital I looked my Dad up and found out that our family was on the Forbes list, and when you are on that list you know that you have money. But then again I wasn't a spoiled kid, he my allowance was 30 bucks a week, both of them grew up without money. I mean that's what you get when you have a parent who grew up on a small reservation in Washington and your other parent grew up in East Los Angeles. So they felt that I should have a similar kind of upbringing, which is why we live in a small town in Washington.

When I went back to school I got a hero's welcome, I healed a lot faster than I should have but hey being a well conditioned athlete will do for you. Even the principal came to say hi and welcomed me back. I didn't see Coach but that was probably for the best since I didn't want there to be a scene. Dad picked me up after school, he was leaned back on his GTO; as soon as he saw me he walked over and helped me get to the car. I couldn't help but notice the looks that he was getting from the female teachers and the female parents. Then I remember what my friend Bianca once told me

"Look dude I want to you freak out but your Dad is fucking hot," she said to me. I loved this chick; she is by far the coolest person that I have ever met. And of course that meant that she had my wrapped around her little finger, she could get me to do anything that she wanted with only a look.

"Can you shut up, that's my Dad," I said to her in an annoyed tone, Fork's high school was a small school but so many of the parents were having affairs and getting divorces so I always saw how woman were always all over him but either Mom scared them away or he didn't pay attention to how hard they were trying to flirt with him. This was the man who was the reason for my being alive who raised me, who joined the Marines so that he could give me a better life, who got a government job as a defense contractor and used whatever money that he made in the stock market, a few good tips later and we were millionaires. He then began to buy up companies and then sell them after they had become profitable. That is why he was always around, once I turned 10 his fortune was in the billions and he didn't need to work. Everyone saw the man who was on the cover of _Fast Company_, who appeared on CNBC all time but I saw the man who loved my mother more than life itself who had that puppydog love thing going on with my Mom even after 15 years together. Then again they had me at such a young age, they weren't even legal when I was born so they aren't as old as the other parents that I know.

Then I heard a banging on my door

"Chris you mother has been calling you for ten minutes," Dad said to me as he opened the door

"Sorry pop, I was just lost in thought," I told him

"It's okay kiddo, dinner's ready if you're hungry," he said to me

"Oh pop, I'm starving," I told him as I put my computer to sleep and headed downstairs with my Dad.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I mean I love Mom's cooking but I was hoping that I could have gotten you to make dinner," I told him

"Sorry mijo, I was working on your car all day long that I didn't get a chance to cook but I promise you that I'll make your favorite tomorrow," he said in a whispered tone so that Mom didn't hear us

I smiled and nodded.

I looked over to my Mom who was shaking her head at us, but she was smiling the whole time so I knew that I wasn't going to be in too much trouble. They asked me how school was and I told them it was fine, I continue going back to it but the truth is that I love how much they genuinely care about what's going on in my life and how they never judged.

"Hey Dad since you and Mom are going to have your date night on Saturday I was wondering if it was cool if I went to a party?" I asked

Dad thought about it for a second then looked over at Mom who nodded, he then looked back at me.

"Alright where is it going to be?" he asked

"Bianca's," I answered. My parents loved her just as much as I did; I always saw the looks that Mom gave her. Half the time it was like she wanted to get us together and the other half were looks that a mother would give her daughter. She would never say it openly but I was known that was something that Mom always wanted but since she could have any more children it was something that she had to overcome. No matter how much I hated it she would always called me her "little" miracle

"Are William and Jeannie going to be there?" he asked

I shook my head; I knew that honestly was the best policy with him. He had a way of knowing whether or not I was lying so I didn't want to do anything that.

He shook his head; I knew that it wasn't at the fact that I wanted to go to a party where there would be no parents, it was at the fact that Bianca's parents didn't care enough to be there for their daughter. I knew that he fought every urge so that he wouldn't go get her from that house and bring her back here so that she could live in a loving environment. Her piece of shit father was a drunk and her mother slept with any man or woman who gave her the time of day. The only reason they didn't do anything was because Bianca loved her parents and that meant that Dad had no right to take her away from them even if they were extremely fucked up parents.

"You know my rules; take care of yourself, take care of Bianca, be safe and don't be scared to call if something happens and you need mine or your mother's help. We understand that you're growing up and you want to be a man already, and we will treat you that way but you also need to act that way. Am I understood?" he asked

I smiled and nodded

"Also remember that Jacob and Nessie live not that far away from Bianca so if you need a place to crash go there and they will call us to let us know that you are okay," he said

I nodded and we finished our meals; well Mom and I finished our meals, Dad did what he usually did while we eat he just watched. He once told me that in the Marines they train you to go without meals for long periods of time and that he had never been able to break that habit. That he eat once a day while I was at school, he had a lot of weird habits like he also went camping every two weeks with Uncle Carlisle or my cousins when they were in town. I'm not the outdoorsy type so I never asked if I could go, but we did other things like going to watch the Seahawks a few times a year, especially when the Niners were in town and we would go down to L.A a few times during the summer to visit the fam and catch as many Dodgers games as we could. I didn't want to hurt his feeling by telling him that I was a die hard Mariners' fan.

While I was helping him washing the dishes he asked me more about my day and if I had finished my homework, which I had. I knew that I wasn't the smartest kid in my class but I knew that I tired the hardest I didn't always get A's but I was proud of myself and so were my parents. I mean I wasn't a genius like Dad but I could handle my own.

I kissed him on the cheek and gave Mom a hug before I called it a night; it was the only thing that I was uncomfortable with because I knew that the minute that I went upstairs that they would be all over each other. They are like fucking teenagers sometimes, I am just glad that my room is upstairs and they decided to move into the second master bedroom downstairs so I didn't have to hear what was going on. Lets just say that they weren't really quite or subtle about what they were doing, I was surprised that I was an only child because they could have had an entire football team backups and special teamers included. A few times I wanted to ask if I could sound dampen my room but that would sure bring on an ass whipping.

I turned on the TV and began watching Law & Order, thank God for inventing the DVR. After catching up on what I missed and rewatching last night's Family Guy I went to bed.

They next day I went to school and talked to Bianca about going to the party, she said that she had no doubts about my Dad would say and how she loved him but she emphasized that it wasn't in that way. I just shook my head at her while we entered 4th period English. The day went by fast, even for a Tuesday and I was glad that I hadn't been cleared to go back to Football because honestly I didn't want to go to practice and I didn't know how much longer I wanted to do it, I needed to start thinking about my future and College which is only a few years away. I had good enough grades to get me into college but I needed to get them up if I wanted to get into a really good school.

I got home and I found the note that Mom left me, she was at Nana's until dark. Uncle Seth told me that Mom was taking over for Nana's spot within the Quileute counsel because she felt that it was Mom's time to lead. I know that Dad had some reservations about the whole thing because that meant that she would be working with Sam who used to date Mom before Dad came and before he met Aunt Emily. I don't know what Mom ever saw in him, I could never been with anyone who is that much older than me but whatever first love and all that. I went into the garage and helped Dad with my car, he told me that it was only a few more parts that needed to be flown in so that the car would be composed of all stock parts down to even the interior of the car and then Rose would come and check the car out before I would get the car. The only thing that I asked for was that it had a kick ass system that came with a dock for my Ipod. I had just finished all the requirements, which meant that once I got the car I would take my drivers' test and then I would have my license and an awesome car to go with it.

Once we were done for the night we went inside and Dad made me my favorite, a meatball sub. It smelled so good that Waters and Gilmore, our cats came running into the house and began to gnaw at my feet so that I would give them some. It was strange how they loved Dad but hated Mom at the same time, the only reason that we kept them was they made Dad happy and Mom would do anything to keep him that way. Once I was finished we went into the living room and watched The Mariners game since the Dodgers had a day off, Grandpa came over of course and had the extra meatball sub that Dad made. The three of us sat there as the M's beat the Rangers 4 to 1; it was all in all a good day, school went by fast, got closer to getting my car, ate a great meal and hung out with the people that I love what more could a kid ask for. I went to sleep after the game while Grandpa and Dad talked about the DH rule, it was an argument the had every time they saw an M's game, Dad thought it went against tradition while Grandpa felt that he would want to watch an actual player bat instead of a pitcher who was going to embarrass himself. I just laughed as I walked up the stairs and went into my bathroom to brush my teeth.

"When are you guys going to tell him?" I heard Grandpa ask Dad

"I don't know Charlie, it's not my call to make and you know that," he responded

"Look, I may not be the smartest man in the world but I know well enough that you shouldn't keep something like that for him. I love that kid like he is my own flesh and blood," he said too Dad

"I know you do and that is why your opinion carries a lot of weight with me but the truth is that Leah had forced me not to say anything to him. Do you know how many times I have begged Leah to let me tell him the truth," he said to him. I have always overheard the cryptic arguments that Mom and Dad would have sometimes about me but this was really scaring me.

"You know how I feel and you should really think about telling him, if you don't and he finds out on his own he may never forgive you for lying to him," Grandpa said to him

Dad just sighed

"I hope to God that he takes what I have to tell him well," he said to him

They went to watching some TV and then eventually Grandpa left, I couldn't sleep so I just waited until Mom came home, which was a little while after.

"Leah we have to talk," Dad said to her as she entered the house

"What is it?" she asked, you could hear the worry in her tone.

"We have to tell him," he said to her

"No not this again, how many times have we had this argument Jerry? We can't do this to him, if we tell him then his entire world would shattered and I don't know if he will be able to recover from it," she said to him. I couldn't believe that they were acting like this, I am not a child anymore I can handle anything that they could tell me but not that anything but that I couldn't handle it if they told that. Maybe Mom was right? Maybe I wouldn't be able to handle it if they told me that?

"He is our son, he deserves to know the truth and it does matter how much you will hate me in the end because he needs to know babe and I am so tired of lying to him," he said to her

She sighed

"We have to do this together, I need to be there to comfort him if anything happens," she said to him

"Of course, we will do this as a family like we always have," he said to her

I didn't hear anything afterwards and I thought that they had gone to bed but that was until I heard a knock on my door

"Kiddo are you awake?" asked Mom as she came into my room and turned on my light. I acted like she woke me up so that they wouldn't know that I heard everything that they said

"Now I am," I told her

"Sorry," she said in a sheepish tone

"Its cool Mom, what's up?" I asked

"We need to talk to you about something," she said to me

"Oh I see is it bad?" I asked

"Well it depends on how you see it," she said as Dad came into the room with his Dickies jacket on

"Okay well what's up?" I asked

"I think its best if we don't talk here, we need to go to a more private place," Dad said to me

I nodded and got up, I got my jacket and I followed them to the garage and into the car. Mom had her arms around my shoulder as if she was already trying to comfort me. I didn't know where we were going until I saw the cabin that Uncle Carlisle had given to my parents a few years ago when they sold the mansion to Nessie and Jacob.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as we got out off of the car and went passed the cabin. They didn't say anything so I followed them until they stopped in front of a broken tree, they held hands as they looked at me.

"Okay you guys are really starting to scare me, can someone tell me what's going on," I said

Mom looked over to Dad and waited for him to say something, it was obvious that he was gathering his thoughts so I just waited until he said something.

"Son, there is a lot of your life that you don't about. We have been lying to you your entire life and we are sorry about that," he said to me

"Okay before we go any forward I need to know this; are you both my parents? And are you guys splitting up?" I asked

Dad started laughing while Mom just shook her head at him and then at me

"Of course you are our child, I never want you to even question that. And secondly no we are not splitting up I love your Father as much as I did when we first got together," Mom answered

"Oh okay sorry, I know it was a dumb question but I knew that I should ask," I said

"That's understandable but if you ever ask that question again I will slap you upside your head," Mom threatened me

I nodded

"Okay then what's going on, I mean whatever you did wrong I forgive you, you guys are only human," I said to them

They looked at each other and then to me, did I say something wrong I asked myself

"That's the thing son," he said to me

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Me and your Mother aren't human," he said to me

I began to laugh thinking that he was joking but then I saw the look on his face

"We're serious," is all he said to me

"What the fuck," I said

Normally Mom would have told me to watch my mouth but I think that she could feel the frustration that I was going through so she let it slide

"Then what are you?" I asked

"I am a Vampire," Dad said me

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, now I knew that this had to be a joke

"No, this is not a joke," he said to me

"Okay where are your fangs? Where is your coffin? I have seen you go out when it is sunny, why don't you burn up?" I had so many questions and knew that he wouldn't be able to answer them, which would let me know what I knew that this was a joke

"The fangs thing is a myth son, I don't have any because my teeth are so strong that they could cut through steel. I don't have a coffin because I don't sleep at all, all the times that you walked into our room when you were smaller I had my eyes closed and I faked it. And the sun doesn't do anything to me, while the sun does affect our kind its not in the way that you think. We get shiny when the sun hits our skin but not me because of my abilities," he said to me

"Abilities?" I asked

"Well there are some among our kind that have special abilities and I am one of them," he said

"Can you show me?" I asked still not believing what I was being told

He nodded and Mom let go of him, the next thing I knew he was gone and then I felt his breathe on my neck.

"When I run, no one can see me," he said and then he was standing in front of me

"I leave no scent, I can walk out into the sun and people are none the wiser. And abilities that others have don't work on me," he said to me

"Do you drink blood?" I asked

He nodded; I knew that there was a scared expression on my face

"Don't worry son, I don't drink the blood of humans. I drink animal blood, why do you think that I go camping every two weeks?" he asked me

The puzzle started to fall into place and everything started to make sense

"How old are you?" I asked

"I was born in 1962 so you do the math," he said to me with a smile

"But you look so young?" I asked

"Well I turned when I was in my late 20's," he answered

"Are you a vampire too?" I asked Mom

"No, I am something else," she answered

"Love you need to show him," Dad said to her

The next thing I knew Mom went behind a large tree and tossed her clothes to Dad

Why was she getting naked? I asked myself

The next thing I knew a wolf came out from where my mom should have, I stared in amazement as I saw the woman who was my Mother walk towards me. I took a few minutes and looked her over. As I looked into her eyes I knew that it was definitely her, it was definitely my Mother.

"Wow," is all I could

"Your Mother is not a werewolf, she is a shape shifter. The Quileutes are descendents from wolves and it is their responsibility to protect these lands and the people from any threats vampire included," he said to me

"So you guys are enemies?" I asked

"In a manner of speaking yes, but in time the Quileutes and the vampires have grown to respect and care for each other," he said to me

"Vampires? As in more than one?" I asked

"Think about it son," he said

I thought about it for a long while

"Uncle Carlisle? Aunt Esme? Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice?" I asked

He nodded

"What about Aunt Siobhan, Aunt Maggie and Uncle Liam?" I asked

He asked

"And our family from Italy," he said

"What about Nessie?" I asked

"Umm she half vampire, half human; Bella and Edward are her parents and Bella gave birth to her while she was still human," he answered

"What about me?" I asked but it was more of a whisper

"Well you are half shape shifter, half vampire," he said

"What does that mean?" I asked

"We don't know, by all accounts you are a regular human. You don't possess any traits of vampirism and you have gone through the change. So we think that you are going to stay human your entire life but we are not sure," he said to me. By now Mom had was herself again and she was buttoning up her flannel shirt, which was really Dad's flannel shirt.

"So it could go either way?" I asked

"Yup or at least that's what Carlisle thinks," he said to me

"Wait what about Uncle Carlisle and the rest of them? Do they drink human blood?" I asked

"Oh no we all drink animal blood, we are unique amongst our kind because we do not feed off of humans," he said to me

"So everyone in my life is either a vampire or a wolf?" I asked

"Well Sue and Charlie are human as well my mother and my sister and her family. And I'm sure that all of your friends are human too," he said

I just sat down on a tree stump and took everything that they had just told me in

"Well you are taking this a lot better than I thought you would," Mom said

"Well I am definitely pissed that you two decided to keep all of this from me but you're my parents and I love you plus I know that the only reason that you kept this from me was because you felt that it would keep me safe so I cant be that angry," I said

"I'm sorry son but now you know everything and now there are no secrets between us," he said to me

I just nodded and we walked back to the car on the way home they explained the rest to me. How Dad was in the marines and then in the C.I.A where he did things he wouldn't go into. Mom then told me about how they really met and how Dad had been through a lot but that made her thankful that he couldn't remember his past since it was a really violent once. They also told me about my family about how old Carlisle and the rest of the really were and how the wolves don't age either since the presences of Vampires forced them to change. Geez the word "Vampire" was something that I don't think I could ever get use to, I mean I loved the Anne Rice novel and I loved watching reruns of True Blood and Angel but I didn't think that my life was so wrapped in these mythical creatures. I stayed up with them the entire night asking so many questions about my heritage, they answered all my questions and then some. I could tell how relieved they were to have everything out in the open. I didn't go to school the next day, I txt'd Bianca to tell her that I was sick and that I wouldn't be going to school.

"Oh my God what I am going to tell Bianca?" I asked my parents

"Well preferably we would want you to take this to yourself but we wont ask you to do that. We trust Bianca and since we consider her to be apart of the family we will leave the decision up to you," Mom said to me

I nodded

I don't think I could ever look at life the same way, I just sighed and pulled myself together and made sure that I was ready for whatever was going to come my way.

**A/N: Remember The Volturi is long gone and there is danger to them if Chris, Charlie or Bianca know**


	34. Chapter 34: The Soul Of Children

Chapter 34: The Soul Of Children

Chris' POV

This morning was different than any other morning in my entire life; yesterday I was the child of two wonderful parents, two human parents, today I was the child of a vampire who is supposedly the strongest fighter on earth and a woman who can change into a wolf. Pretty fucked up to say the least, I don't know how I didn't break down and begin to cry like a little kid who just skinned his knee, I just don't know why I was taking all of this so well. Normal people would have had a heart attack, normal people would have run away; hell normal people would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation. So I had to ask myself was I a normal person? I think so, I don't see strange colors and demons aren't coming after me. So why did I take what these people were telling me so well? Regardless of the fact that these are my parents, was it because these were the two sanest people that I have ever met? Was it because until yesterday I knew that they never kept anything from me? But wouldn't that notion cause me not to believe what they were telling me? Sure I remember seeing what my Father could do and of course I remember what my Mother looked like. But maybe just maybe everything in my life seemed to fit; it explained all of the questions in my world that went unanswered for so long. It explained why when I looked back on it I don't ever remember seeing my parents' age or the rest of my family for that matter. It also explained all the things about my parents like how my father went from being a Marine to being a billionaire in such a short amount of time. It explained why everyone could do the things that they could do, how Alice seemed to know what was going to happen in others life; how Edward looked at people like he was listening to what they were saying even though everyone was quite. It also explained how whenever Jasper came into a room the mood would change all of a sudden.

As I was asking myself all of these questions I started to look back on the own aspects of my life that cause the flood gate of questions to enter my mind such as me healing so fast from my surgery and me being so fast, so strong and so agile for my size and my age. Then the questions that made me shake in my boots, what does that mean for me, especially what will become? Will I become like my father? Will I become like my mother? Is that even possible? The way that Dad explained it was that once a person is bitten it will take 3 or so days for them to become a vampire but since I was already half vampire to begin with what does that mean for me? Will I be able to change like my mother? Apparently all the wolves were around the same age as me when they first change, the fact is that I don't really want to change into something that has hair and barks like a dog.

"Are you okay son?" asked Dad as he broke me out of my reverie

I shook my head and looked over at him, it was obvious that he was studying me to see if I would crack

"I'm fine just so many questions in my head that we can't answer yet," I told him

"Like what?" asked Mom

"What will I become?" I said

She nodded and looked over and saw that Dad had the same expression on his face, neither one of them could answer my question and ultimately that was fine for now. But when would "for now" not be good enough? I guess these were answers that we would have to patiently wait for.

I heard a beep and took my phone out of the pocket on the side of my Dickies' shorts

It was a text from Bianca

_Hey Luv R U feeling better?_

I text's her back

_A little honeybunny it's a 24 hour thing mom made me soup, in bed_

I looked up and saw that my mom was looking at me while Dad was looking at her shaking his head, it was like he knew what she was going to say

"Bianca?" she asked

I don't know why she would even ask, she is the only person that I text

"Yea, she was just asking me if I was feeling better," I told her

"Oh," she said, but I knew that she was holding back

"Mom, I know that you have something to say so you might as well come out with it," I told her

"Its nothing," she said

I just sat there looking at her, waiting for her to finish whatever she was going to say

"I'm just saying it that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if you asked her out. It's obvious that you care about each other and that you love each other and its not like you are going to find a better girl than her. And don't you dare tell me that you don't think that she is beautiful because I tell you that I have seen the girls that go to your school and most of them are bitches and whore who don't even compare on any level with Bianca. She is smart, beautiful, and funny you better make a move before she finds someone else," she said

"Mom are you done because all of the things that you have said I already know but two things; one, she doesn't at look at me that way, she sees me as her brother and secondly and most importantly I just found out that I am the son of a vampire and a werewolf so can I have some time to adjust to everything that you told me last night before I even thing about entering a relationship with a girl I could never tell our secrets to because It might put her life or our lives in danger," I said

"Babe, he is right; we just threw our son's life into shambles last night so can we hold off on trying to get him and Bianca together? If they are meant to be than they will find each other. All we can do is support our son right now because his future is very much up in the air," Dad said to her as he took her hand into his.

She smiled and leaned and gave him a kiss as she removed her lips from his she looked over at me and I saw a sheepish look on her face

"Sorry son, I only want the best for you and I know that she is the best. But I will stop pushing it on you, and help you readjust," she said to me

"It's okay Mom, don't worry its not that big of a deal. I wish you wouldn't pay matchmaker with my love life when," I was about to finish that statement but I knew that I should probably keep my mouth shut

"When what?" she asked

Okay crap she was pissed

"Nothing nevermind I said anything," I told her

"Nope you aren't getting away with this, you will finish what you were going to say," she is in a harsh tone

"When you two aren't even married," I mumbled, I mean I knew she could hear what I said.

I looked over at Dad, who shrugged and then looked down at the paper

"You agree with him?" she asked

He didn't say anything; he just continued to read the paper. She couldn't see it but I saw the smirk on his face.

"Well?" she asked

Dad had this sheepish look on his face and then put the paper down on the kitchen table

"What do you want me to say?" he asked

"The truth Jeremiah, is he right?" she asked using her hand to motion towards me

"He's right babe, I mean come on we have been together for more than 17 years, we have lived together for more 15 years and each time that I bring up getting married you brush the subject underneath the rug. Its like I have never mentioned it to you, hell if the roles were reversed you would have left me by now. Sorry dear but he's right you have no right to play matchmaker when we have our own problems to deal with," he said to her

She shook her head at him

"You know how I feel about marriage Jeremiah, it's not something that appeals to me; the divorce rate in this country is at an all time high and I love you too much to let the possibility of losing you to happen,' she responded

"I'm sorry but that's total bullshit, I call bullshit on that statement. I know you love me and I love you back but the truth is that we are going to live so long that the rules of the common world do not apply to us. The divorce rate in this country does and will not apply us because we are mates for life, that goes beyond normal human love and all you're doing is using that as an excuse because the thought of marriage scares the crap out of you, but the truth is that in most society we are already considered to be husband and wife; are lives are intertwined together for life and I just don't mean that in we'll live for sixty or seventy years and then we will die I mean we will be together for all of eternity I hope," he said

"Fine I'm full of shit but it's like you said in some society we would already be considered to be man and wife and the normal rules of humans do not apply to us so why are we having this argument?" she asked

"Well the truth is because we are pushing our son in a direction that he is not ready to take, please my love you have to allow him to find his own way in life. And if that means that down the road he and Bianca find that their paths are intertwined in the way that ours is then so be it. I mean I'm good with the way things are and I am not giving you an ultimatum, I would never say "marry me or I will leave you"; I'm too selfish and I love you too much to do that. All I am asking Leah is for you to let him be his own man," he said

I nodded, its nice to know that Dad has my back on this. I have too much to worry about so me and Bianca being together is the last thing on my mind.

I heard the beep come from my phone and I saw that Mom was giving me that look again; I was the one to shake my head at her this time. I slid open my

phone and checked the text

_Aight then well do you want me to come over after skool n check up on u_

I texted back

_If u want don't want you to get sick_

It went back and forth for a while, eventually we agreed on her coming over after school, I didn't know what I was going to tell her. I wasn't going to lie to her but maybe I would hold off on telling her until I knew exactly what I was, I mean as far as everyone knew I was human and that what I would go with.

Mom and me finished breakfast while Dad went in the garage to install the parts that had come. Mom called Uncle Seth and Jake while Dad called Uncle Carlisle and both of them explained that they had told me everything. I guess that Uncle Seth told Nana cause all three of them came over at 12, they all had that look that a child gets when they got caught lying to their parents. I sat on the cough with Mom while the three of them sat on the cough across from us.

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you but Leah felt that it was best if we allowed you to live as normal a life as possible," Nana told me

"Its okay Nana I understand, I'm not mad so don't worry about it," I told her

"It's just that we were worried that if you ever found out that you would help all of us for keeping all of these secrets from you," she said to me

"Nana, I'm not a child anymore I think I can handle this like a man should. I know that this isn't exactly the normal secrets that parents and families for that matter keep from a child and any other person would have laughed or not believed any of this. But what I saw last night forced me to grow up faster than I thought I could but there's no going back. Don't worry I will never hate any of you, you guys are my family and you were only respecting the wishes of my parents," I said to her

Geez I never thought that I could ever say words like those

"See Seth why can't you be more like that?" asked Jacob who winked at me

"Shut up Jake and you shouldn't be talking Nessie tells me all the time about how you need to grow up," he said

Nana leaned back and slapped them both upside the head

"Boys," is all she said, they both looked down.

Dad made us all lunch and just ate and talked for a long while; Uncle Seth and Jake told me stories about the battle that they had all been in before I was alive and how much of a badass Dad really was. They eventually left and I went upstairs because I was fucking tired, I really should have gotten some sleep last night. I crashed on my bed and zonked out. I felt the bed shift but I was too tired to notice it, eventually I looked my eyes and heard someone snoring next to me. I looked down and saw Bianca wrapped around me sleeping. I also saw that the window was still open but I shrugged and kissed Bianca on the head then went back to sleep. I woke up a few hours later to Bianca texting someone, our eyes met and I tilted my head up to her

"Just texting mom and telling her that I am here and that I would be home later not that she cares anyways she is probably with another guy while Dad is getting drunk somewhere," she said to me

I nodded, I knew that with Bianca that you just had to let her talk it out so it was best not to say anything

"How you feeling?" she asked and she lifted her hand felt my forehead

"I'm okay, getting some sleep was really good for me," I said as I yawned

"Well I'm glad," she said

"Did I miss anything?" I asked, I guess that I was trying to find something else to talk about so that I didn't have to tell her about everything, not yet anyways

"Surprisingly no, you're lucky that we didn't have any homework today. But Sharon was asking about you," she said

"So?" I asked, that chick was cool and all I guess

"Well she just wanted to know if you were okay," she said

I shrugged

"Come on that girl is totally in love with you," Bianca said

"I'm sorry I only have eyes for you," I said to her

"Whatever Reuben," she said

"You know that my mom is trying to push us to be together," I told her

"Yeah I know, she has told me that a few times," she said to me

I wasn't surprised my mother wasn't know for being tactful

"I look at it like this, right now we are best friends but we both know that in the end we are going to be together," she said

"Really?" I asked

"I mean yeah, its not like its going to happen today or tomorrow or hell even a few weeks or months for now it's just that I see myself in your life for as long as I live and no one knows me the way you do and I know that no one knows you the way I do so in the end I know that we the best match for each other. But so many things have to happen and then again so many thing can happen that can make us part that you just never know but I am getting way too ahead of myself and now I am going to shut up," she said in that self-deprecating tone that she gets when she is embarrassed by what she said.

"I haven't really thought about it that way but I guess you are right white girl, I mean I have never thought about you as a sister, I mean you mean a lot more to me than just the best friend thing but hey whatever all I know is that is conversation would make me mom happy," I said to her

She began to chuckle

"Well I'm glad that she cant hear us in here or then we would be screwed now wouldn't we?" she asked

"Believe or not but its like my mom has supersonic hearing so she probably has heard it all," I said

"No she didn't hear it," she said

"How do you know?" I asked

"Well because she left about half an hour ago, I'm kinda glad that I left the window open," she said

I sighed

"Well then do you wanna have sex?" I asked

"Sure, make sure not to wear a condom," she answered

We just started laughing hysterically

"You hungry?" I asked

She nodded excitedly

I chuckled a bit and got, we both stretched and went downstairs

There was a note on the kitchen table

_Son, I am in the garage installing the final parts for your car_

_I made some food for you and Bianca its in the microwave, its not much_

_But hey whatever and before you say anything we know _

_That she was up there with you don't worry we're not mad, _

_We trust you and its not like it hasn't happened before._

_So enjoy the food and if you need anything I'm in the garage_

_Love, Dad_

"What does the note say?" Bianca asked

"Umm that my Dad is in the garage and that he left food for us in the microwave and that if we needed anything that he is in there fixing my car," I told her

"Oh, wait so he knows that I was in there?" she asked. I could tell that she was worried

"Yeah he knows but don't worry he's not mad, he knows that we weren't doing anything up there that was irresponsible," I told her trying to calm her down.

She nodded but I could tell that she was worried and that when she saw my Dad that she would be embarrassed to say the least.

We ate the turkey sandwiches that my Dad made, God these things were so good. The man may drink blood but he sure as hell knows how to make a good turkey sandwich. Eventually after I cleaned the table and washed the dishes that we used we made our way to the living room and watched TV for a long while until Dad came into the house. He was extremely greasy and his clothes were done for.

"Hey kids whatcha watching?" he asked as he went to the sink and washed his hands

"Hey pop, nothing really were just flipping through the channels," I told him

"Yeah TV during the day kinda sucks, its either court shows or cops," he said as he came into the living and kissed me on the forehead. He then went over and gave Bianca a small hug.

"Hi Bianca how are you dear?" he asked her

"I'm okay school kinda sucked though really boring, I'm just glad that today was a half day because I didn't know how I could make it though a full day," she said

"That's true I guess but hey I was always a nerd in school so I kinda liked it," he said

"But a very hot nerd," said my mom as she entered the house and tossed the keys on the table then walked over to my Dad and basically groped him

I coughed trying to get their attention

Mom laughed and buried her face in his shoulder

"Hey kids how are you this fine afternoon?" Mom asked

"We're okay, Mr. Reuben made us some sandwiches and now we are watching TV. There was no homework so we have the night off," Bianca told her

She nodded

"Well will you be staying with us for dinner?" she asked

"Sure, I love being here," Bianca said as she smiled at my mom

She leaned down and kissed Bianca on the cheek

She then took Dad by the hand and they went into the kitchen, it was obvious that they didn't want Bianca to overhear what they were saying because they began to talk in Quillayute. I was glad that Nana taught me the language of our people and that Dad had taught me Spanish when I was young so because I could understand what they were saying. Before when they didn't want me to hear what they were saying they would speak in Russian or Farsi.

"I spoke with Alice and Carlisle today," she told him

"Okay what did they say?" he asked

"Well they are glad that we finally told Chris everything," she told him

"That's good to hear," Dad said

"Well that's the other thing Carlisle wants to run some tests on him to see if there has been any changes over the years. Obviously because he didn't know anything Carlisle couldn't do the test since it would have brought up way too many questions that we weren't ready to answer but now that he is aware of he is or what he could be Carlisle thinks that now is the time," she told him

"Fair enough but we have tired this before when he was a baby but you're right now that he is at the age where all of you shifted into your wolf forms and his body has developed where his inherent Vampiric abilities could exhibit themselves," Dad said to her

She nodded

"Well son, it is obvious that you are listening in to our conversation; would you allow your Uncle Carlisle to run some tests on you to see if you are anything but human?" he asked still looking at my mom

I nodded in there direction and then went back to watching TV with Bianca

"Okay tomorrow after school we are going to go see your uncle at the mansion and they will be running test, but know that it's going to be an all day thing," she said to me

I nodded while still watching T.V

Mom and Dad then went into their room and I heard someone turned the shower on; either Dad was talking a shower and getting the dirt off of him or then again there is the other choice, the choice that I didn't even want to think about it. I shuttered a bit

"Your parents are in love let go of your childish reactions, hell I think that everyone wants there parents to have the same love that yours does, fuck I want my parents to have even 10% of what they have," Bianca said to me knowing exactly what I was thinking about.

"Fair enough but I think that the last thing that I child wants to see is their parents having sex," I said

She nodded in agreement

We just sat there watching TV some more, Bianca leaned into me and eventually I heard her begin to snore. Also someone turned off the water and I heard some whispers coming from there room. I knew that they were done doing whatever they were doing and now they were just talking.

Dad was whistling as he went into the kitchen and started making dinner, I shook my head as I saw my mom walk out of their room adjusting her hair.

She saw me and then stuck out her tongue

I laughed and she smiled and went into the kitchen and helped my Dad with dinner

After an hour or so dinner was ready, he made spaghetti and meatballs. We just ate there in silence as Dad was on his laptop doing some work

"Mr. Reuben you're not going to eat with us?" Bianca asked

He looked up and smiled at her before he lowered the screened so that he could give her his full attention.

"First of all can you stop with the whole Mr. Reuben crap, how many times have I asked you to call me Jeremiah. And secondly my body doesn't work in the same fashion that yours does or even my son's and my love's. I only have to eat once a day, I understand that normal doctor's would consider this to be unhealthy and that I should eat more often but the truth of the matter is that while I was in the Marines I trained my body so that I can get all the nutrients that I need in one single meal," he said to her

"Oh okay well what do you eat?" she asked

"Well it's a special diet that I have been accustomed to over the years, it's a special drink that I make myself everyday," he said

My Dad really knew how to get around telling her that he drank blood and that he doesn't eat human food.

I guess is that she thought it was an acceptable answer because she sat there quietly as we finished our meals; Dad looked over at Mom and gave a wink and smile, Mom blushed of course and then finished her meal as well. He went back to his work, he once told me that he loved the advancements that were made in technology because it allowed him to do business all around the world from the comfort of the house and that it was only under dire circumstances that he would fly out to handle it but I mean if they needed something signed they could fax it over and he would send it back. He was working with some investors in working in Africa to begin to modernize the economy of the countries so that they bring much-needed jobs and money into the country. He made money all over the world but this was the one project that was completely void of any expectations that he or the other investors would receive any significant profits.

The rest of the day came and went and Bianca and I were in my room hanging out before Mom came into the room with Dad behind her

"Mom, Dad what's up?" I asked

"Well son, me and your father have talked about it and we felt that it was best if you were here when we talked to Bianca," she said to me

I nodded not knowing where she was going with this

"Bianca dear, you know that we all care about you and that we have always considered you to be apart of this family," Mom said to her

Bianca nodded

"We know that you love your parents and that you would never want to hurt them but we feel that it was best if you came to live with us. You are a fine and outstanding young woman who is on the crisp of becoming a beautiful and wonderful woman. Jeremiah and I feel that you are not living in an environment that is beneficial for your growth as a person," Mom said to her

"I don't know I mean you guys are great and I know that I am always welcomed and that you love me but these are my parents and I love them," she said to her

"We know that you love them but they are very flawed people and that they need help before they can become the parents that you need them to be," Dad said to her

"Dear we are not questioning how you feel about your parents but let's be honest your father drinks way too much and your mother is not setting a good example by doing what she does. Look I wasn't going to tell you this but we have seen the bruises that your father has left on you whenever you came over. I had to do everything in my power to stop Jeremiah from going over to your house and killing your father. So what I am telling you is that you would be doing us the favor of staying with us from now on so that I don't have to see the man that I love in prison," she said to her with a smile

"Okay well I mean I could stay here today since neither one of them is going to be home tonight. But if I am going to stay here from now on, I'll have to go home tomorrow to tell them," she said

"I'll pick you up tomorrow so that you will have someone there with you," Dad said to her

Before she could say anything Dad lifted his hand up to stop her

"Please you need someone there with you and no offense I know how your father and I think it is best if I am there with you to support," he said to her

"Well I mean Chris could come with me," she offered

"Well I can't I have to go with my mom to see my Uncle,' I said to her

"He going to run some test on me and I wanted to take Chris with me so that he could also get his leg checked out,"' Mom said to her

She nodded

The rest of the night went by rather silently, we all went to sleep. Bianca took the guest room that my mom promised that she would turn into her permanent room. It was one in the morning when Bianca came into my room and woke me up. I moved aside to make room for her, she snuggled into my side and I wrapped my arms around her and we went to sleep. I knew that my folks would know that she was in my room but they didn't say anything even when Dad dropped us both off at school. He told Bianca that he would be here when she got off so that they could go see her parents. The day went on, I didn't know what to except not even when mom picked me up after school. I wished Bianca good luck as she got into my Dad's car. As we drove, Mom explained what was going to happen. I thought we would have drove to Seattle but we ended up going to Jake and Nessie's pad. As we got out of the car and went inside I saw that Uncle Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Uncle Seth and Jake were home. I was told that all the girls were out buying stuff for Bianca, new clothes, stuff for her room and a computer.

Mom, Uncle Carlisle and I went upstairs into a room that I had never been in; there was a bunch of medical equipment all over the place. I sat down on the table that had a sheet on top. Uncle Carlisle then started up a machine and told me to lie down, I did and it looks like he did a full body x-ray of me. He then took some blood and checked my reflexes, he then checked my knee, and he said that I had completely recovered from my injury. Then all of us went into the backyard, this was the part that confused the hell out of me.

"Okay Chris we are going to run a bit of a test on you, it isn't going to show you whether or not you are going to be like your parents but it help us go down that path if you will. Jasper my son the floor is yours," Uncle Carlisle said to him

"Okay Chris, I am going to see if I can change your emotions, that is my ability," he told me

"Yea I know Mom told me," I said to him

He nod

And then I began to laugh hysterically, I didn't know what I was happening to me but I knew that it was me doing this. Then I was really sad and I began to cry and then I was normal. I confused as hell, I thought to myself that is one badass power.

"Okay good, Seth and Jake can you change into your wolf form," Uncle Carlisle asked

They nodded and a minute later then came back as bigass wolves, they were way bigger than my Mom was when she was in this form.

"Jasper you have the floor," Uncle Carlisle said

Then said suddenly I was so fucking angry that I began to scream at the top of my lungs

Then Jake and Uncle Seth began running at me

Then there was a body on the ground.


	35. Chapter 35: Changes

Chapter 35: Changes

A/N: This is the obvious disclaimer; and only the characters that I have created belong to me. I love the feedback that I have gotten for the last chapter it was much appreciated. Sorry I took so long with writing this chapter, I've been getting my ass kicked at work and this was the first time that I was able to sit down and write it. Obviously I want to let everyone know that all feedback is welcomed and if you have any questions I am more than happy to answer them.

"Why the fuck does that always keep on happening to me?" groaned Seth as he got off of the floor noticing that his was no longer in his wolf form.

His vision was still blurring as he tried to gather his surrounding, eventually he began to rub his eyes. After a few seconds of this he opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in the same vicinity as everyone else but was now in the middle of the forest with several trees around him. He then stopped looking around when he heard the loud growling of what he thought was a large animal echoing through the trees. As he began walking back towards the direction of the mansion he discovered that the animal who was growling was in the same direction as the mansion.

As soon as he got back he saw something that he never thought that he would ever see, it took the strength of three vampires and one wolf to hold one person back. He couldn't tell if that was really his nephew, the boy that he use hold in one of his palms was no longer there; as he got closer he noticed that the boy looked like a younger version of the man that for all intensive purposes was his brother in law but he was so much bigger and taller than any other vampire he had ever seen, it was like he had grown a foot and put on 40 to 50 pounds of sheer muscles. He also saw some of the distinctive traits that belonged to his sister but this boy looked so much like a man but then he was a few yards away and saw that he was so animalistic in his visible rage. He looked over at his sister and saw that she was crying his first instinct was to run over to her and comfort her but then he saw his clothes on the ground and picked them up and put them on. After he slipped on his shirt he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that Chris?" he asked, he knew it sounded like a dumb question but this kid looked nothing like the boy who was his nephew

"Yes," said Jasper as he tighten his grip around Chris

"What's wrong with him?" he asked

"We don't exactly know," answered Carlisle who was in front of Chris

"What do you mean you don't exactly know?" Seth asked who was starting to get frustrated

"Well for all intensive purposes he looks like one of our kind but he is so much bigger and stronger than any vampire that any of us has ever come across and plus there is another situation," Carlisle said

"What's the other situation?" he asked

Carlisle looked over at Jasper and Seth knew that he was the one who knew the answer to the question

"Well I can't get an actual read on his emotions; he is such a feral state that we that his emotions are through the roof, we think that he gets that from your kind," he said

Seth knew that Jasper didn't mean this as insult and the more he thought about it he knew that what Jasper was saying actually made sense because Chris was acting like many of the tribe did when they first began to shift into their wolf form.

"Have you tired to calm him down using your ability?' Seth asked Jasper

"Yes but nothing seems to work I have tired to send out every calming emotion that I can shoot at him but he hasn't calmed down," he answered

"Leah go over to him and try to talk him down, maybe his mother's voice will calm him down," Seth said to her

She didn't say anything she just nodded and walked over to her son, who had has arms pinned to his sides and had Emmett behind him tightening his hold on him so he did not try to attack his own mother. She began to whisper into his ears trying calm her son down

"What happened?" asked Seth who standing next to Carlisle, he saw that Chris was slightly calming down but was still in no state for any of them to let down their guard.

"You don't remember?" Carlisle asked

Seth shook his head

"Well you the first one to get to Chris but by that time he had changed into what you see before you and that meant that you were the one who got struck first, we don't know how it actually happened but my guess is that this is the cause of Jasper's ability on him. Jacob stopped when he saw you flying though the trees and he then began to try and get Chris's attention while Emmett came up behind him and grabbed a hold of him. But Chris was way too strong for Emmett alone so the three of us helped to pin him down so that he was unable to hurt anyone else. By the way how are you feeling?" he asked Seth

"I'm soar as hell but I'll be okay, so wait is he like a newborn?" asked Seth

"No he is very much unlike a newborn if I had to guess I would say that his strength is a combination of his vampire and shape shifter biology but since this boy is unlike anyone I have ever come across I might be really wrong," he said

Chris then tired to get out of the restraining arms of those who were holding him back, Leah took a step back but then she took a step forward when her eyes met those of her son and he stopped fighting. Chris closed his eyes and began to breathe in and out. Eventually he collapsed in Emmett's arm and was in a slumber. He carried him into the mansion and laid him down on the cough. It was obvious that he had shrunk in size and was now no longer the menacing figure that he was outside.

"How come this has never happened before?" asked Seth as he looked over his nephew who was fast asleep

"Remember Seth when those of you kind first change into your wolf form it is your emotions that causes the change and his emotions have never been this uncontrollable; he had always lived in a loving environment with two great parents and he never had experienced a situation where his anger had been this high. It was a theory that I had shared with Carlisle when we were told that he was finally told of his heritage and we felt that if his emotions were to become so unstable, that it could cause this change. Unlike Nessie who had Vampiric trait from birth Chris did not; we believed that in the case of Nessie Edward's traits were the stronger of the two which is why she came out the way she did but with Chris both of his parents had traits that canceled each other out. So we then began to look at it form this state, as he got older and began to physically look like he was so much older than those of his age. We never discussed this with Leah or Jeremiah because these were unfounded theories and they really didn't hold much weighed also we wanted the boy to live a normal life or as normal as he could have in our world. We looked at it from a logical sense, because he did not show traits from birth or when he was a boy we looked at the next state of development of a child, which was puberty. It made sense because that is around the stage of life when those of your kind first change. Although Chris for the most part has already gone through that stage we believed that it was no or never because if he was unable to change now then it was highly unlikely that around when he was 18 to 21 that the changes would come," answered Jasper

Leah looked at him and Carlisle and was visibly upset that this was the first time that she had ever heard of any of this. In the back of her mind she had had these thought but to have around members of her extended family not tell her or the man that she loves that they believed that their son could possibly change into what she could only describe as a hybrid of her kind and his kind. She calmed herself down enough so that she could ask a question

"What do you think he is Carlisle?"

"Honestly I don't really know but it looks as though the best possible description is a hybrid. He has never had a inking of bloodlust and although physically he looks like a vampire but the fact that when he was in this state it looked like some of the traits of your kind were mixed in, which is why he was able to change into that form. I don't think that I was the only one to notice that Chris looked like he was taller and he had more muscle mass. Which leads me to my ultimate guess, which is that he is a shape shifter but instead of having the appearance of a wolf he looks like a vampire but a vampire that is twice as strong as any newborn but that because this was already imbedded in his DNA since birth I would guess that unlike newborns who strength wanes after the first year his won't and it will be a trait that he will always carry with him. As far as his speed and bloodlust goes, that will have to wait and see until he wakes or when he shifts again. But may I ask one question?" asked Carlisle.

Leah nodded

"May I have a sample of blood, maybe the change that he went through today will be reflected in his DNA?" asked Carlisle

Leah nodded and Carlisle removed a syringe from his pocket and took some blood for analysis

Then they all look down to Chris whose face looks nothing like that of an individual who had so much rage flowing through him 20 minutes before.

_Meanwhile_

A/N: This potion will be told from Jeremiah's POV and we will go back in time a little bit to when Bianca got into the car with him and they drove towards Bianca's house.

Jeremiah's POV

As I looked over to the girl who I always viewed as a daughter I say the nervousness that was plastered on her face. We had always wanted more children, I saw myself having so many kids with Leah that we could field a football team, and we knew that we had enough love to give away in spades but there was so many variables that in end we had only had Chris in our life. I by no means love him any less I just wished that we had given him a few more brothers and sisters that he could grow up with. I sometimes sensed the loneliness in him because of that fact. But our life were in danger and that meant that the more children that we had the more innocent people that were in danger and neither I or Leah could stomach having one of our children suffer because of the sins of their parents. Plus we didn't know if having Chris was a miracle into itself, I know that she always called him our miracle child and I knew that she meant that in a loving way but the truth was that he was. Before Chris she had never been able to get parent and that was only because of the medication that Carlisle had given her and we didn't know if we could be able to repeat the same process and that process in itself would have left her dangerously unprotected.

"Are you okay dear?" I asked her

"Yeah just a little nervous," she said

"Are you having any doubts?" I asked

"That's the thing I don't, I thought I would but that's not what making me nervous," she said to me

"Okay well what's making you nervous?" I asked

"My Dad, I mean he ain't the nicest person in the world and I am afraid that when I tell him he might get really angry and he hurt you," she said to me

I began to chuckle, if this child knew what I really was she would never have to be nervous of me being in any danger from him. I knew that I had to restrain myself today, because if I didn't then I would kill him and I could never do to her no matter how much of a bastard he is she loves him and I could never take a parent away from a child. Bianca came from the richest human family in town, I mean nowhere the amount of money that I did or even the Cullen had but they had enough so that neither of her parents worked. But the thing with those who came from old money is that they believed that everyone had to treat them with such respect and that they had to deal with whatever vices that they had, which for Bianca's parents that mean Alcohol and Sex.

As we pulled into the driveway we saw only one car in the driveway, her father's car, which meant that her mother was out doing whatever the hell that woman, does with her day. Anytime that I saw that woman she made it obvious that she wanted to fuck my brains out and that she had what my "little woman" (As she would say in the tone that she tired to make as sexy as possible) didn't. I was glad that I didn't have to hear her constant come on's but then again I had to refrain her killing her father. Lesser of two evils I guess as I got out of the car. As Bianca pulled the keys out of her pocket I could already smell the Vodka coming from inside the house. As we entered the house I looked over to Bianca and knew that she could now smell it as well.

"Bibi?" called out a voice coming from the living room; well It was more like a slur than anything else. We walked into the room and saw that her father was sitting in an lazy-boy which TV with a glass that was half way full of Vodka.

He looked over and saw that I was standing next to his daughter

"Jeremiah," was all he said

"William," I respond in kind

Bianca looked over at me, I knew that she wouldn't be able to speak to her father and convince him of this so I knew that I had to take it upon myself to do it. I guided her over to the cough and sat down right next to her.

"William, myself and Leah fell that it is in the best interest of Bianca and her wellbeing if she comes to live with us," I said matter of factly

"Is that what you want girl?" he asked his daughter

Bianca didn't even have the stomach to respond to her father so she just simply nodded

"So why should I just let you and that nice piece of ass you call a woman take my only child?" he asked with a grin

I stopped myself from going over to where he was sitting and ripping his heart out of his chest, so I just out of a sigh

"Because for once in your life you would be doing something good for your child," I said trying not to raise my tone.

The room was really silent for a long time he just looked down at his glass then back to the game that he was watching

"Do I gotta pay for anything or do I have to sign any papers?" he asked without even looking at neither one of us.

"No, if we decide to legally adopt her then yes we will have you sign some papers but we will cross that bridge when we get to it but for now no. You don't have to pay for a single thing or have to sign papers; the only thing that you need to know is that your daughter we be loved and cared for until the time where she feels that she wants to be on her own and then me and my love will everything in our considerable to make sure that she has everything she will ever need. If she wants to go to college we will pay for it, if she wants a car we will buy for her. All you need to give is your approval," I said to him

"You think that you are so much better than everyone else because you have a happy life and a beautiful woman on your arm who won't go out and fuck every guy she meets. And now you want to take away my child." He shouted at me

I decided that it was best that to stay silent and let this play out

"Girl do whatever the hell you want just don't coming crying back when you fuck it all up and they kick you out," he spat at his daughter.

I looked over at her and saw that she was trying to restrain an outburst of emotion, she then looked over at me I just nodded and she got up and walked out of the living room. I saw her run up the upstairs towards what I guess was her room.

He downed his drink and then refilled it not looking over to my side and drank that one too, after a few more times of doing this it was not long before he was out and his glass was on the floor. I saw the blanket on the cough next to the chair so I got up and placed it over him. I saw the pitiful man before me and I shook my head, this man was the father of one of the special girls that I had ever come across.

I whispered in his ear

"If ever hear you call the woman I love that again I will fucking kill you and if I ever see another mark on your daughter or your wife's face then I will do things to you that will make you wish that I kill you," I said to him but all I got was a groan in response. I knew that even if he had conscious enough to hear what I said that the Vodka would cause him not to remember any of it tomorrow or whenever the hell he woke up.

I then heard Bianca coming down the stairs and I straightened myself so that she would not see me so violently close to her father

"Is he okay?" asked Bianca who had a couple bags full of her stuff in her hands

"Yes he is just out so I put a blanket on top of him; are you ready to go?" I asked her

She nodded, I walked over to her and grabbed the bags and we walked out of this house presumably for the last time ever. We I'm sure that Bianca would want to stop by every now and again but you get my point.

I put the bags in the trunk while Bianca got inside as soon as I got in the driver's seat Bianca began to cry and wrapped her arms around me

"I didn't know you guys loved me that much, wow I mean wow," all she could say

"I meant every word Bianca, you know that Leah and myself have always cared about you and we have always seen you as a daughter," I said as she let me go and we drove away from her parent's house

The trip back to the house was quite expect for the music coming from the stereo, when we got back to the house I knew that Leah and Chris were still at the mansion and then I knew that I had to remind myself that I had to call her or text her later to see how everything was going. I took the bags and we enter the house, our house we would make sure that this child would never go without love parental love again. We walked to the room she would call home from now on, it was still not done but we had done a lot of the work while the kids were at school. The paint was one of those quick drying paint so by the time we entered the room the paint was completely dried the only things that was left was the computer and the cabinets that she would need to put her clothes in, those were items that we would get tomorrow. As I placed the bags on the bed I looked at her and saw that she was giving me an expecting look.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Well I was just waiting for you to give me the ground rules," she answered

Leah and myself hadn't talked about it so I just gave her the rules that we had given Chris

"Okay obviously do your homework, don't get arrested, don't get pregnant; don't give me that look you its happens and I'm not saying you are one of those girls I'm just saying that shit happens. If you are ever in trouble all you have to do is give Leah or myself a call we won't ask any questions. In other words just be smart and take care yourself I don't ever want to see you in any form of pain," I told her

She smiled and nodded, she walked over and gave me a quick hug, as she let go out of me she walked over to her bed and began to search through. I knew that I should leave her to get adjusted.

"Oh by the way, you can have the party here, just don't trashed the house," I said with a smile and then I closed the door.

I heard her yell, "Yes."

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to make her something to eat.

_Back at the Cullen Mansion_

Chris was still on the cough when he put his left hand over his closed eyelids and then his sense began to come back to him and he felt the loud thumping of his head. So his next move was to put his head up to head, he began to groan as he tried to move his body. Everything was so soar that after only a few seconds he stopped his attempts at movement.

"Son are you okay?" he heard his mother ask and then he felt her presence near him

"Why are you yelling?" he asked

Leah knew that her son probably had a huge fucking headache

"Sorry, how are you feeling?" she said in a whispered tone

"My head is pounding me and I'm so sore that I can't even move," he answered his mother

"Do you remember anything?" she asked her son

"Mom, all I remember is feeling so angry; it was like I wanted to rip some one's head. But it scares me because I felt so free, so alive," he said he finally got the strength to move his body so that his feet were on the ground but his head was standing hanging and at the moment it was right between his legs, he still had his eye's closed.

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin?" she asked

He slightly nodded his head

He heard the footsteps of his mother as she walked out of the living room; it was a few seconds later where he heard her coming back into the room but this time there was another pair of footsteps coming his way.

He felt someone sit beside him while he heard someone plop himself or herself on the coffee table that he knew that was right in front of him.

"Here you go," said his mother; he extended his hands when he took hold of the glass of water and the two pills of aspirin he knew that it was his mother who was sitting next to him.

He put the two pills in his mouth and downed the glass of water, he handed the glass back to his mother and he felt her get up and leave the living room.

"How are you feeling son?" asked Carlisle

"My head hurts but the aspirin will help a little and my body feel really sore right now. What the hell happened to me?" he asked

"Well as you Jasper has the ability to control the emotions of those around him and we came up with a theory that because of the fact that your DNA is a mixture of your Father's vampirism and your Mother's shape shifter abilities that we thought that by raising your emotions to a state where they would become unstable and that would cause any latent abilities to show up and they did but in a way we never thought possible," Carlisle told him

By this time he knew that he was able to open his eyes, his vision was still a little blurry but he could make out his uncle in his haze.

He turned his head and saw that his Mother was coming back into the living room, he could see the look on her face, it was a bit sheepish.

"Alright then what the hell am I?" he asked

"Well I don't know it will be awhile before I get the results back from the test that I ran on your blood. But although I could only speculate I would guess that you in all sense of the word are a hybrid. Not like Nessie a combination of human and Vampiric DNA, which means that all of her Vampiric traits are visible because she doesn't have what you have," he answered in response to Chris's question

"And what is it that I have?" Chris asked

"The abilities of your Mother, which in my medical opinion means that you are able to change into your Vampiric form. As to what that means for the aging process I don't know but I do know is that when you shift into that form you are far larger and stronger than you are as a human. So I believe that your biology has allowed you to combine the best traits of both of our species; the strength and size of the wolves which is added to what strength you would get from your father and the ability to change at will, well I mean not yet I don't know if your mother has spoken to you about how they are able to change at but at first a lot of it comes with the emotion stress that they are under and then as time goes on they are able to have a better grasp of what it takes to change at will and I know that it will be the same for you and in time you will be able to change in the same manner. But I do have one question?" he asked

"Shoot," Chris responded

"When you were in that form of yours, were you thirsty at all?" asked Carlisle

Chris gave him a puzzled look and then began to think about the question itself, was he at all thirsty when it all went down, he shifted through the hazily memories and then had the answer that his uncle was looking for.

"No, I mean I don't think so. I mean I was angry and I wanted to kill something but I wasn't thirsty at all," he answered

He nodded

"Interesting," is all his uncle said.

"Son are you able to get up?" asked his Mother

"Yeah, I think so but all I want to do is sleep for three days straight," he answered

"Well then lets get you home," said his Mother

Once he was able to get up even though he needed Carlisle's help he saw the stern look on his Mother's face, he knew that his uncle was in for it

"Carlisle I hate what you and Jasper put my son in and you are lucky that I will not tell Jerry about how you were able to cause his change because I know that if he found out about what you did that he would fuck you up and keep the body parts in separate cages for the rest of time. But I won't do that since my boy is fine expect for the headache and the soreness. Please the next time that you pull a stunt like that inform the three of us so that we are ready. I mean I knew that Jasper would be trying to screw with his emotion but I never knew that he would do that and on top of that this was a theory that you never shared with us. I care about you but remember that my family will always come first," Leah said to Carlisle

Carlisle nodded knowing that it was best to keep his mouth shut and let her vent her reasonable frustration out on him, he knew that they would be angry.

Leah and Chris left and made their wave back to the house; as soon as they got home they saw that Bianca was eating at the kitchen table while Jeremiah was on his laptop. It looked at though they were having a very animated conversation. They went further into the kitchen and finally Bianca and Jeremiah took notice of Chris's condition, Jeremiah went immediately to his son's side and supported his weight.

He looked at his love, who without saying told him that it was best if Chris was in his bed

"Bianca can you please help Chris to his room? We'll be up there in a few minutes," said Jeremiah

Jeremiah and Leah walked into the garage where they would not be heard

"What the hell happened out there?" asked Jeremiah in a tone that he knew would not scare Leah

Leah took a long while explaining everything that had happed leaving out the parts that would make Jeremiah want to kill the vampire who was like a brother to him and the vampire who was a friend and a colleague to him.

"So basically what you are telling me is that our son is shape shifter but instead of being a wolf he is a vampire?" asked Jeremiah

"Yes Jerry but the thing is that its like we combined the strength of the strongest vampire and the strongest wolf and it into our son," she said to him

"What about the thirst?" Jeremiah asked

"He said that he wasn't thirst but we don't know that because he wasn't in control of himself," responded Leah

Jeremiah sighed mulling over everything that she had just told him, he looked at her and he saw the worry on her face. He opened his arms and instantly she collided into him, she began to weep.

What are we going to do Jerry?" she asked him

"The only thing that we can do, which is be there for our son. For now he needs to rest but eventually you know that he needs to change again so that we can get a better feel for what he truly is," said Jeremiah

"What if he gets hurt or he hurts someone that he cares about?" asked Leah

He thought over for a minute or two, he then cupped her face with both of his hands and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. He felt her body relax

He gave her a small smile, which she returned in kind

"How about this, I'll work with him try to get him to have a better grasp of his emotions so that he will be able to control the change," Jeremiah said to her

"Okay well that seems like the safest bet, I mean I know that Maggie worked with you and that worked wonders so maybe it will do the same for our son and he will be able to change on command," she said to him

He nodded

"I think it is best that he stays home tomorrow; I know how you feel about him missing too many days of school but he is not in a good state right now and if he goes off he will hurt and possibly kill innocent people, I don't want to think it because he is our son but we have to think rationally," he said to her

"Okay," is all she could say; as much as she hated to say it, she agreed with him?

They walked into the house and immediately went upstairs and when they entered the room they saw that Bianca was lying next to him with his arms wrapped around her. They could tell that she would visibly upset, she was asleep but he wasn't. he looked at his Dad, who gave him the best supporting smile that he could muster

"Son, how are you feeling?" he asked Chris

"Sore and tired," his responded

"Okay well we are going to let you get some rest but know that you are going to stay home tomorrow, you and me are going to go do something tomorrow," he said

Chris nodded and his parents left the room.


	36. Chapter 36:Emotional Upheaval

Chapter 36: Emotional Upheaval

A/N: I hope you enjoy

**Jeremiah's POV**

It is a hard thing to discover how much damage a parent can really cause to their children. I know that I had never abused him in any way and God help me if I ever did, he is my son and I love him so very much. But I cant help but feel responsible for everything that is going on, "The Sins of the Father are visited upon the children" is the one statement that keeps on running in my head. It is out fault that he is going through all of this, we caused this and it was our job, no our duty as his parents to help him through; to help him control what he is or it will consume us all.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" asked my love, she always had a way of breaking me out of my revelry. We both knew that whenever either one of us had a problem all we had to do was find comfort in the other and it would all go away.

"Just thinking babe," I told her as I looked out the window into the night's sky. This town was really something; of all the places I had been to in this world I could never get over the fact that this small town was the hotbed of a lot of supernatural activity. Vampires and Shape shifters were scattered through out this area more so than probably anywhere else in the world.

"Bullshit love, you are blaming yourself aren't you?" she asked

I sighed, it was the first time in over 15 years that I wished that she didn't know me the way she did, she could read me like a fucking open book.

"I can't help it Lele, we did this to him and it is our fault that he is going through all of this," I told her

She didn't say anything, I just heard her sigh then I sense the weigh of the bed start to lessen and the next thing I knew I felt her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder blade.

We just stood there for so long that we completely lose track of time, eventually when all the lights from the houses around us had been turned off Leah grab my hand and pull me to our bed. It felt like she was melted to me as I laid on top of her and as I kissed her I felt the tension that was coursing throughout her body, she began to pull on my shirt telling me that she wanted it off; I did the same to her and she complied readily. Half of me was yelling telling me that we shouldn't do this with everything that is going on around us but the other is telling me that I need her, that I need this. I palmed her breast in my hand as I sucked her neck, she had to bite into my shoulder so that when she moaned it would be muffled and she did that a lot. Her hands began to move downwards as she unzipped me and took me in her hands and started to go to work.

"Fuck," I breathed out as she began to go faster and faster, she had this mischievous look on her face, she knew that she always had this affect on me.

"That's so not fair," I said as I nibbled on her ear lobe

"I need you in me now," she commanded as I looked into her pleading eyes; I knew she needed this as much as I did. As she began to wiggle out of her PJ's I saw that she was going commando, the first thing I did was circle her folds with my fingers she had always liked when I teased her a little so I began to rub harder and harder. I looked into the dark chocolate eyes and I saw that she was ready she then took me and slid me in, both of us groaned; I couldn't help but look into her eyes as I went in and out of her. A few times she closed her eyes shut as started biting into her lower lip.

"Harder Daddy, fuck me harder," she whispered into my ear. It wasn't something she always did but from time to time she would talk dirty to me, I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't like, she knew how to use that gutter mouth of hers to turn me on.

So I followed her instructions and I went harder and faster, as I kissed her I tasted her blood that was in her mouth and I knew that she had drawn blood when she had been biting her lip. It was so good and I felt like drinking all of her, but I needed to put my attention on something else so lowered my hand to her ass and I began to squeeze and lift it up so that I could plunge in deeper. It was so rough yet I couldn't help but find it to be one of the most loving experiences that her and I had ever had. It was went on for a long while just like every other time, eventually her body began to convulse, which meant that she wouldn't be longer; as her wall began to close in on me I knew that I would be following her shortly. When I was done letting go it felt like all of the tension was gone, it was just she and I. I placed my head in between her breasts and I began to sob, she wrapped her arms around my head.

She didn't say anything at all, normally she would have been like, "It's okay baby, you did nothing wrong we didn't know what we were getting into when we had him but he is son and we will deal with this as a family," but she didn't. It must be so terrifying for her to have seen her baby like that.

I knew what I had to do; there was no way that I was going to let her be with us when this happened. And if she was conscious then they would have killed to be there, so I began kissing the side of her breast then I moved my hand downwards and started to finger her. Her panting become heavier and heavier and when I entered her again I knew that she would be done a lot quicker than the first time. I used my endurance and I began to go at it; she came a bunch of times, I knew that it was time to let go when I heard her start to mumble my name instead of moaning it. Once I was done, I saw that she was so tired that she was already half asleep. I lifted her up and put her in her PJ's back on her and I buttoned up the flannel shirt that she stole from me and used as her own. Then I put on blanket over her and get off of the bed and I put my own pants on and grabbed my jacket and keys and headed out the door.

**Chris' POV**

You know how they say live everyday like its your last, well that's what I am afraid. There is a beast inside of me that is dying to come out and play, its like there is something crawling inside of me clawing at my skin; trying to consume me, to take over me and I am afraid that I will never be able to come back. So every second that I lay in this bed is one second closer to letting the world see what I really am. I feel like I am being torn in half, one side of me is trying to hold on to the happiness that I had lived in for the last 16 years, the loving family, the great friends, the girl whose arms were wrapped around my waist as she snored. And the other half wanted to let go of everything, I wanted the other half of me to come out and play; I may not have remembered much but I do remember the power and the freedom that came with what I became is something that I so want to feel again. I was faster, stronger, more agile than I had ever believed to be possible. Was this how my father felt his entire time as a vampire? Is this what my mother felt when turned into a wolf? I don't know but I couldn't wait to find out.

What the hell am I saying? Do I really want to become something that people fear? That people shy away from? Then I looked down and saw Bianca in my arms and thought to myself what if she found out what I was? What if I hurt her in my rage? Could I ever recover from that and by the way why is when you count the time does it move like a snail. My mind was racing so much that I couldn't even close my eyes.

Then I heard it, the light pounding of the door

The door opened and I saw the shadow of my father, our eyes met. He was motioning me to follow him, so I lightly took the arm that was draped over me and lifted it up so that I could get up off of the bed. I grabbed the jacket that was on my chair and put my shoes on and I followed the old man out of the house. As we drove in silence, it was complete dark and I couldn't see my dad expect for when the streetlights hit him as we drove through the deserted town. Finally we reached were he wanted to take me; it was the place where they told me what I really was. Was this going to be the place where all of the big moments in my life were going to happen?

Again silence as we walked into the forest

"You remember more then you let on," was the first time that he said to me. It wasn't even a question, had I let on more than I thought

"I've been on this earth a lot longer you or your mother have; I have seen things that no one should ever have to see and I know what it means to have true power to be faster and stronger than anyone else on this earth. So trust me when I tell you that I know how it feels to be you and above all else I know what it is to hide what I really am from the world, from the ones that I love. It's a hard thing when you know that no one alive can kill you well I mean until now. I take it that when you are in that other form, that you are stronger and faster than even me. So right now I want you to be honest with me, do you remember what happened?" he asked me

"Not everything that happened, but I do remember the power and I do remember how much I loved it," I told him; he knew that this much so might as well be completely honest with him

"And you want to experience that again?" he asked

I couldn't believe it, it didn't make sense was he really asking me that question. I know that mom would have done everything in her power to stop me

I nodded but I did it hesitantly

"Look I not going to lie to you and tell you that this is one of my smarter moves and that your mother is on broad with this. If she could do it she would take all away from you, but here is the thing we caused this. I'm not saying that you were a mistake or that I regret the fact that we had you because I don't; I love you are my son, you are all the best parts of Mother and I. this is something that we have to deal with as a family, and it something that I could never take away from you because I know that I would never let anyone take what I am away from me. so I am going to help you so that you can control what you are so that you can experience that power again. I know I am playing with fire but it has to be done; I have to see what you for myself," he told me

And the next thing I knew I heard this snarl come from him, I had never been more scared in my life; then he was gone

"Come on boy, let's see what you are made?" I heard him say

I didn't know what to do so I just did what I did last time but that didn't work and then I remembered that it was Jasper who was fucking with my emotions. I just couldn't do it, I couldn't get so angry that I could shift.

"I can't Dad, last time it was Jasper who made me change," I told him

"Son it wasn't Jasper who did this, it was you, it will always be you he just pushed you in the right direction," he told me

I just thought about what my Dad had just told me but the more and more I pondered it I just couldn't get over the fact that I couldn't do this on my own. I mean I am a reserved individual for the most part and I knew that I didn't have the abilities of Jasper or the control of my emotions like my Dad did.

"Maybe we are looking at this from the wrong perspective, maybe we have to try something instead of me trying to scare you into changing. You remember Maggie, right?" he asked me

I nodded; anytime I thought about my Irish family I always picture Uncle Liam and Aunt Siobhan but Maggie was always there, we weren't close at all. I mean I called her Aunt Maggie but that was more for the purposes of respect that I was taught to give my elders but it wasn't because I ever saw her as that. She and my Mother never got along so I only ever saw her a few times throughout my life. Aunt Siobhan and Uncle Liam that was another story, they came a few times a year, mostly during the holidays though.

"Maggie and I were together for awhile, as in we were a couple but this was before I ever met your mother or even knew of the existence of her kind. It was when I was new to the life, it was a period of time where I had no control over my emotions, of course you know that I don't remember anything before you were one but I talked with everyone and they gave me the rundown of my life especially Maggie who describe to me the time we sent together. And the reason why she never comes around anymore is because she is still in love with me, I'm not trying to tell you this so it seems like I have woman falling love with me all over I am just telling you because your Mother knows this and those kind do not get along mainly because since you were born she has on several occasions tired to get me to leave you and your Mother to be with her. Obviously I love your Mother more than life itself; she is my world, she is the other half of my heart and soul but so are you son. You are the best of me, I am so proud of you for everything you have ever done in your life. So I would never leave you guys for her, see for as great of a person she, she could never be your Mother. Anyways, she told me about the anger issues I had when I met them and how she helped me to overcome them so that I could control them. She then taught me everything all over again so that if I ever came into a situation where I lost control of my emotions that I knew what I had to do to control them better. So now I am going to teach you the same techniques that I was taught, I don't know maybe you will be able to shift but I am guaranteeing you anything; remember this is the first lesson and not everyone is able to grasp control of their emotions in one try," he told me

All of these revelations that he had told really didn't surprise me, I mean the more and more I thought about it I knew that it all made. Why Maggie never came around, how my Father is able to be in such control of who he is and how he truly felt about my Mother. I mean I know he loved her so much, you could tell by the way he just stared at her sometimes but I never really heard him put it into words. Although I did know that he had told her all of this, because my Mother is the type of person that wants to know every single thing and when she didn't know she would pester you into telling her.

"Okay now I want you to sit down on the ground Indian style and then I want you to close your eyes, I will instruct you on what you need to do next," he told me

I followed his instructions to the tee, I wondered whether or not he was staring at me, so I opened my eyes and saw that was seated in the same position that I was

"Didn't I tell you to close your eyes?" he asked, I knew that he was saying that in a joking manner. It felt nice to laugh about something but the last couple of days had been anything but that.

After a few moments of humor it was down to business, he started to give me instructions, which I followed instantly

After a few hours of this I was able to feel the emotion coursing through my body and I could sense the ability to make myself have emotion that I wanted. The only subject that we didn't touch was sex, which I was thankful for because that would be the strangest experience that him and I would ever have and we both wanted no part of it.

"That's it for today," he eventually said

I opened my eyes and saw that he was now standing and that he was checking his watch

"What time is it?" I asked him as soon as I was on my feet and had made my way over to him

"Umm 3 in the morning, I think that it was best if we head back to the house before your Mother and Bianca wake up. By the way how are you feeling?" he asked me

"Better", I answered honestly

"Yeah that's what usually happens, Maggie said that as soon as your gain any amount of control over your emotions that the first thing you feel is utter relief as if all of your problems seem to go away," he said to me

I nodded

"That's exactly how I feel right now," I told him

"The next step is the hardest, that is when we start to expand the threshold of your emotions, be prepared my son because tomorrow or even later today if you like we will do this all over again but be warned that you will be the angriest you will ever be probably more than what you felt when you changed. Maybe it will cause the change to occur all over again, who knows? But one thing is for sure, you will want to rip someone's head off," he told me as we walked back to the car.

The car back was silent expect for the sound of the radio, the wonders of Satellite radio; we could listen to anything that we wanted, eventually I stop on this rock station that we would always listen to whenever we were in the car together

We got home a few minutes later and we quietly walked to the stairs, we embraced

"It will be okay son, we are always going to be here for you and we will never let you to go through this alone," he whispered

"Thanks Dad," is all I could say without the crying session would begin. It knew that if I did shed tears would not be those of sadness or fear, they would be tears of joy; that my family would always be there was something that made me feel an enormous sense of pride.

I walked up to my room and I quietly opened the door and went inside

I took my jacket off and placed it on the chair

"Where did you go?" asked Bianca

"Fuck woman, can you try not to scare me to death," I told her trying not to raise my voice, which would wake me Mom up and would put my Dad in trouble, but then I remembered that the both of them have superhuman hearing so they probably heard everything that I had ever done in this room, what I thought.

"Well what the fuck do you think you did to me, I wake to find that you are gone and when I walked around a little bit I see that you are gone and so is your Dad's car. I expect when I fall asleep in your arms that I would also wake up in them and not be alone," she said to me. It might have been a whisper but it was far worse than if she had yelled it.

I put my head down and I walked over to the bed and laid down next to her, I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I know that I shouldn't have down that and I am sorry for that. My Dad wanted to talked to me for a while so we drove around time for a few hours and eventually we just stopped and talked. B there is something that is going that I haven't told you about but I promise that I will," I told her

"You know that you could tell me anything and that I will never judge; so don't hide for me," she told me. I knew that she was pleading with me to tell her what was going on, she is so smart that I know that she has been picking up on the tension that I had been carrying around the last couple of days.

"I know and you know that I tell you everything without even thinking about it, so with that being said I have to keep this to myself for a little while. Know that it is not something that I can tell you, it is something that I have to show you and that until I am able to control it I won't be able to let you in on everything that has been going out of fear of hurting you," I told her

She sighed; she knew that I was being honest, which meant that she could argue with me.

"You better or I will never speak with you again," she threatened

I nodded

"And one more thing, I could be doing this with any other guy in this town so with that being said don't feel like you can take me or this for granted," she told me, I knew that the worst was over and that she was back to being herself.

"Trust me I won't and you don't have to worry I could never do this with anyone else," I said as I laid on my back and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her melt into me, like all the fears that she had were completely gone and we were just two kids that had known everything about each other instead of two people that had secrets driving a wedge between them.

"Goodnight baby," she said to me

She never called me that, had we gotten into a relationship without me knowing. Then I looked down at her and saw that she was sleeping peacefully and I just let go of all of the questions in my head and followed her into the dream world.

**Jeremiah's POV**

I heard not only the closing of Chris' door as he entered the room but I also heard some of the conversation that he was having with Bianca; I didn't stick around too long because I knew that they had to work through their problems together and that neither his mother or I should interfere. I entered the room and I knew instantly that Leah was awake.

"That was an awful thing that you did," she said to me

I sighed deeply and walked over to the bed and took my shoes off

"I'm really sorry love but he needed this more than you could ever know," I told her

"Don't worry I'll be fine I just wished you would have told me," she said

"Well if I did then you would have stopped me," I told her

"Fair enough, but we make these decisions as a couple whether or not they come out the way we wanted it we know that we will do this as a family," she told me

I nodded

"Exactly what the hell happened out there?" she asked

I told her that what happened in the forest and how I used the techniques that Maggie had taught me and showed them to our son.

"Did you guys make any head? She asked, I looked over at her and saw that she was no longer wearing the flannel. She was topless with just her P.J's on.

"You didn't think I would be playing fair, did you?" she asked

"I guess not, anyways we made progress. I mean we are no where near the point where he has complete control of his emotions, which would lead to him being able to control what he is. I mean no offense to you my darling or anyone who can do what you do but we are dealing with a huge other beast literally and figuratively. From what everyone has described to me about what he can do I know that his powers levels got to be off the charts. He is probably faster and stronger than all of us, the body and mind need to be conditioned to the point where the amount of power he is dealing with doesn't consume him" I responded

"Come to bed baby, we will deal with all of this later," she said to me

I nodded and went over to her, the smile on her face grew as my lips got closer to hers. Then "I" got closer to her, I knew that I had to repay her for what I did tonight.

"Why is it that every time after we have sex, you smell so much better than before we do it?" she asked me

"It's cause I have your scent all over me," I answered

"Good answer," she stated

"You know, I thought so too," I said

"We have to do this more often," she said

"Leah, we do it two to three times a day," I told her

"Well don't you want it more often?" she asked

"Leah, if we did it as many times as I want to then we would never leave the house," I responded

"I kinda like that idea," she said, I knew that there was this dumb grin on her face

"Leah," is all I said. I didn't even need to say more she knew that we couldn't do that

We didn't speak for a while after that, I just let her lay in my arms. I then began to feel her tighten her grip on me.

"Shh baby, it's going to be alright. I love you," I whispered into her hair

"I love you too honeybunny," she said

"We will deal with this as a family I promise," I told her

"Okay I just don't want to lose our son," she said to me

"I know but you have to have faith in the fact that he will always be our son regardless of what happens. All we can do is let it all play out and maybe just maybe the chips will fall in our favor," I said

"I remember when he could fit in the palm of my hand," she said

"He will always be our son Leah but remember all children grow up. Did you really think that he would stay your little boy forever?" I asked

"No," she said

The lair

"Leah, our son is our son regardless of his age, he is just bigger, faster and stronger than he use to be," I told her

"Sure sure," she said

I just shook my head as I began to feel her body relax to the point where I knew that it was only a matter of time before she was completely out.

I just sat back and began to recall the events that have led to this point in our lives, it was going to be a long night of thinking.

**Chris's POV**

The next few weeks passed by quicker than I thought they would, I went back to school a few days after that night with my Dad in the forest. The problem was that Bianca didn't go back till I did, which made the rumors start. That we went to Vegas and got married, that she was pregnant, that I killed her and was burying the body; they couldn't believe that we were sick, I mean my parents had to sit in the principal's office and explain that we had caught a bug and that we weren't in school because of it. I still hadn't told Bianca what was really going on and I knew that she was starting to become frustrated by everything. I told that I would tell her as soon as I could but that was like placing a band-aid on a broken bone, it wasn't going to do jack shit. Every night she slept in my room, i knew that my parents didn't like it but my Mom was a lot more understanding of it than I thought she would be, I think that she might have gone through the same thing that Bianca was going through but she didn't want to admit it or even talk about it. I knew that my Dad never would have worried her this much so it would have to have been someone else but I didn't have the heart to bring up any pain from my Mother's pass, she has had enough pain for several lifetimes.

We had also been working more and more on trying to get me to control my emotions, I knew that Mom wanted to be there as much as she could, which meant every single time. But after the first session that she came to she stopped going, I knew that she didn't to see me this way; so angry, so full of emotional upheaval as my Dad called it. It was just the two of us in the forest most afternoons after I had finished my homework. I knew I was getting better and better this everyday, but I didn't think that I was ready to have control over changing. I knew that I could get myself so angry that I could do it but it wouldn't have been able to control therefore I didn't even want to try. Last week Jake and Uncle Seth started coming with us, just in case Dad said that I was almost ready to have control over it; I wasn't so sure about it but I trusted him.

"Okay, I think that you are ready," he said to me

I nodded, but I did it hesitantly.

"Guys I need you to change," he said to Jake and Uncle Seth

They nodded and ran off into the forest, a few seconds later they came back as wolves.

"Son are you ready?" he asked

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I told him

He nodded and got into a defensive position

I began to let the emotions course through me letting the stronger emotions envelope me; anger, sadness, utter joy they all went through my body. I began to see it, I began to feel it; he was coming out to play. I felt my body start to convulse but it was like I was no longer in charge; it was like I was playing a video game, I could do anything I wanted to do but I wouldn't feel any of it. I looked down at my Father and saw that he looked half worried and half amazed. Jake and Uncle Seth looked ready for battle.

"Okay now I want you to start to channel your emotions and tie them your body," he told me

I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, so I just started thinking about moving my body forward without wanting to kill anything. My feet moved, I looked down at them in amazement that it actually worked.

"Okay, that was great now I want you to start to get a feel of your surroundings," he told me

Now this I could do, I started to look around and began to see where everything was. I squinted my eyes and saw that I could see several miles into the forest; I saw the line where the Quileute broader was. I could smell Jake and Uncle Seth but not my Father, then I remembered what he told me, that he didn't leave a scent, I could also smell the trees and the animals around us.

"You are smelling everything, aren't you?" he asked

I nodded

"Now I want you to try and talk," he said

I tired to get my vocal cords to work but I just couldn't, I looked at him and I shook his head.

"Its okay don't worry about that, we will try that later," he told me

I nodded

"_Holy crap, this is really working"_

"_I know I didn't think that this was possible"_

I whipped my head in the direction of the sounds but I saw Jake and Uncle Seth just standing there, looking at me.

I looked back at my Dad, who was reading the whole situation

"Were you guys just talking?" he asked them

They both nodded

He then looked over at me

"You heard their conversation, did you?" he asked

I nodded

"_Holy shit dude you can hear us_?" asked a voice

I looked over and saw that it was Uncle Seth who was talking

I nodded

"Wow," is all my father could say

We all just stood there for a long while

"Are you tired?" asked Dad

I shook my head, I felt great

"Can you run?" he asked

I nodded

He smiled and then I saw him begin to trot deeper into the forest, he then looked back and me and motioned for me to follow him. I did, at first it took me some time to get a feel for my legs but eventually I began to run like any normal person would. I didn't see him but he was talking the entire time so I just followed the sound of his face, then I began to notice that I was right next to him.

"Good, you are almost as fast as me," he said

Then he stopped

"I want to see how strong you are," he said he point to a tree

I went over to it and then I looked back at him and he nodded

So I punched the tree, it buckled and I saw that it was about to tumble over

"Wow, I knew it you are twice as strong as Emmett," he said

I smiled

This went on for a long while, he put me through of all these steps to see what I could and couldn't do. We established that my strength and speed were as fast as any of the family and twice as strong as anyone.

"Okay now, I want you to let go of all your emotions," he said

I relaxed myself, then I began to think about how to do that. So I just stopped thinking. Then all of sudden I began to feel sleepy, I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37: Control

Chapter 37: Control

A/N: I apologize for not having this out sooner; I just haven't had any time to finish it up and post it, I hope that you all like it and I will try to update as much as I can.

Jeremiah's POV

"Well it definitely could have been worse, right?" asked Jacob

"What are you talking about, "Could have been worse". Dude that was great, I mean a few weeks ago he almost ripped my fucking head off and now he is almost in control of everything," responded Seth

"Will you two shut the hell up for a minute so I can think?" I asked

"Sorry," both of the mumbled

I groaned, I didn't mean to get angry at the guys I just wanted to be in my own little head for a while. I needed be strong so that I didn't break, I needed to be strong for my family.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry I shouldn't have blown up at you guys. I'm just stressed," I said as I looked over at the passenger side and saw my son slumped to his side with his head on the door.

"Nah, we get it man. He is our family too, I mean I know he is your son but he is my nephew and Jake has always seen him as a member of his family so we get it. I mean for all the shit that we have seen in our lives this one tops the cake. I mean no one would ever think that there would be a vampire/werewolf hybrid," he said

I just sighed, that was the only response that I could give the two of them at the moment. I was worried about what I would tell Leah, yeah she has gotten a lot better at it over the years but when it comes to Chris she has no control over her emotions.

Jake and Seth agreed to come with me for the sake of backup and to watch over him while we talked.

As soon as we got back to the house, I could smell dinner coming from the kitchen. Leah was home and so was Bianca, I heard her voice; it looks as though she was helping her out with dinner. I pulled into the garage and parked next to Chris' car.

I walked over and opened the door and pulled Chris into my arms, Jake and Seth had gotten of the car and were now in front of me. They opened the door and Seth called out for Leah

"Oh my God," she said as her eyes met mine and then traveled down to our son

"It's not that bad, remember that thing that he is going through well he made a lot of progress today and he is only knocked out because of how tired he is," said Seth as he had his arms on each one of her shoulders. He didn't come out and say it because Bianca had joined us and I saw the color leave her body

"Is that true?" she asked me

I nodded

I could tell that she was holding back sobs, I shrugged towards his bedroom and she followed so did Bianca. Jake and Seth looked at me then went into the kitchen,

We slowly and quietly walked up the stairs and went into his room. I placed him gingerly on his bed, and then Leah and Bianca got him out of his clothes and into so shorts and a shirt. Leah then left the room, I didn't know if it was too much for her or she was getting something for Chris. It was just Bianca and I with Chris, I could see the look on her face, she really did love my boy, not just the "we are best friends and we love each other", no this was "I am in love with you" kind. Was it kind of nice to see that my son someone looking at him like that. Then I began to feel guilty about all of this, she had no idea what was really going on.

"Bianca I know that we are being unfair to you by not telling you what's going on. Know that it isn't anything horrible but it isn't something that we as a family want to broadcast to the world. We are just different, very different and although you should know that we all trust we can't tell you what's going on not because we don't want to tell you its because we believe that it is best we leave that decision to Chris. If he feels like telling you the secrets of this family then we support him completely and also if he chooses not to then we support that decision as well," I told her

Leah had come back into the room; she had a tray where there was a pitcher of water, some aspirin, and a few cold compresses. She placed it on the table that next to his bed

I looked back at Bianca and our eyes met, she then nodded as she took the compress and placed it on Chris' forehead.

I felt Leah at my side

"Outside now," she whispered to me

I nodded and I followed her out the door

We went downstairs and my eyes met those of Jake and Seth who where in the kitchen eating. I shook my head, I knew that they wanted to be apart of this conversation but it needed to be just us. Not soon after we were in the backyard, I looked out into the trees that were the entrance to the southern part of the forest. Hell 90% of this town was forest, but I digress.

"What happened out there?" she asked

"Umm well for one he was able to control his transformation," I told her

"God, did he attack any of you?" she asked

"That's the second part of it, he was able to control that as well. At first it took him a while to make a movement, my guess is that he didn't want to risk the chance of attacking one of us but once he was able to center himself he was able to make movements; he ran, he attacked a tree on my order of course. He even showed some abilities," I told her

"What ability?" she asked without hesitation

"Umm he was able to pick up on the conversation that Jake and your brother were having," I told her

"So he was able to talk with them even though they were in their wolf forms?" she asked

"No, he was only able to listen. I don't know if he is able to just communicate with the pack or if it extends to everyone else; a lot of the unknowns comes from the fact that he hasn't developed those skills yet and once he does then we'll know or at least we will have a better grasp on it," I told her

"Oh, anything else?" she asked, she was so quite that I knew that I had to comfort her the best I could. I took her in my arms and just held her, she didn't cry; the news was bad news or even good news for that matter, it was just confusing news.

"He is so strong and so fast; probably stronger than anyone I have ever met and he is almost as fast as me or you or even Edward for that matter, remember he has so much bulk on him that to be able to run as fast as the rest of us means that he has some serious speed on him. The reason he collapsed was that he had exhausted all the energy he had left, I blame myself mostly, I mean I might have pushed him a little too hard, I was just trying to see what his limits looked like. So if you are angry with me then I completely understand, ' I told her

"No, it's not your fault. It would have happened eventually better now that he is in a safe environment as oppose to during a fight with a enemy that is trying to kill him. Maybe he will be able to increase his stamina so that he can stay in that state for a while longer," she told me

I didn't respond because I didn't need to she was right, it would only come in time. I went over to one of the chairs that was in the patio area, she followed of course taking a seat on me.

"Will he be okay?" she asked eventually

"Yes, there was no damage to his body, he just needs to rest. All we can do now is wait and see," I told her

"What about Bianca?" she asked

"That is up to Chris, if he feels that she is ready to let her than that is what's going to happen and if he feels that she or more importantly he isn't ready than we will have to support that decision as well. Look I know that Bianca is a trustful girl and we shouldn't keep these secrets from her but its Chris' secret now not ours. We will be each other for eternity, God willing but Chris' life is barely starting and he needs to find the one that he is going to be with and if he thinks that Bianca is the one than he will tell her," I told her

"Weren't you the one who kept on riding me for trying that push those two together?" she asked me

"I know, look I always thought that those two were like siblings and that is what Chris has always told us but I saw the look on her face while you were getting stuff for Chris. And I know that their relationship has definitely changed, I mean whether or not something comes of it I don't know but I can tell that she is in love with him," I told her

She nodded

"Yep, I have seen that too," she said

"Which is why I have had this change of heart about the whole situation, I mean I have always felt that it should be up to Chris to decide whether or not Bianca should know but now I know that their relationship is vastly different than what it had always been known a," I told her

"Yea, I tend to forget how old he really is don't I? I mean he is feels acts so much older than he really is, I mean a boy his age shouldn't have to deal with what he has to deal with. And for that matter; me and Seth and Jake and the rest of the guys shouldn't have had to deal with what we went through; neither should Bella or any of the Cullens. We all should been able to lead normal lives where life and death doesn't mean what it means to us," She said. I know that all the pain that she had endured was pouring out

I just let her sit on my lap; she needed this time in her head, she was never very good at getting past things but maybe this time would be different. It didn't make her weak it just made her human and that was something that I always loved about her because in essence it made me regain some of my humanity just by being around her.

"Wait you don't think that the statement means that me wanting to be a regular human that I somehow regret ever being with you?" she asked

"I don't think anything beside the fact that you want to be a regular human and that is understandable. I mean I wish that I was still human that I could have lived a normal life but even as a human I didn't have a normal life right; in college when I was in my teens, then I was in the military and finally the C.I.A as a hitter so I didn't exactly have a normal existence. You did for some period of your life sure that all ended when what happen with Sam happened. At least we can be grateful for the fact that Chris had 16 years of a normal life, which is probably longer than he should have. Wanting to be human and normal is not something that you should regret; and for that matter wanting the same for your brother and all of your friends is a nice thought. All of the Cullens should have had their families with a lot of kids and eventually when they reached a certain age they should have been able to die peacefully. The same for the pack, I mean I know that Sam and Paul have been able to stop the transformations and are able to age and have some semblance of a normal life. But the truth is that for any of us who still supernatural we aren't going to have a peaceful death, it will be bloody and tragic, it just comes with the job. And for my own selfish reasons I am glad that you aren't going to do that because I can't live a life where you are not by my side.," I told her

"Damn, that was a good answer," she told me

I just shook my head at her, I think most times that she is trying to test me but it was overridden by the fact that she is no longer thinking about the problem that our family is dealing with.

"We will make it through all of this Leah, don't ever let doubt and fear poison your mind. You are the glue that holds our family together if you're not there to keep everything in its place then Chris has no hope and me for that matter, I know that I try to be as strong as I can for the two of you but the truth is that over the past 15 years or so I have known that I need you to even make it through the day, as co-dependent as this sound I need you to live. Look just believe in the fact that he will learn how to control himself and in the end he will be able to balance the two ends of his consequence, the beast if you will and the man," I told her

She nodded and then place a soft kiss on my lips, when she let go I place another peck on her lips and I tighten the hold I have over her.

I then heard a few cars pull into the driveway and smelled the guests it was all the Cullens.

"What are they all doing here?" asked Leah, who was just as confused as me

I then heard the front door open and listened to Nessie and Jake who were having a conversation, it seems as though Jake called Nessie who then called everyone else and told them what Jake told her.

"Let's go inside," I told Leah

She nodded and got off of my lap and took my hand as we went into the house, as soon as we got inside Esme was the first one who reached us as always, I let go of Leah as she hugged her and then I went over to Carlisle.

"You guys didn't have to come here," I told him

"Of course we did Jeremiah, he is as much a part of our family as you or Leah are," he said

I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder as I led him upstairs obviously he wanted to see, the doctor in him was about to show its face.

As soon as we entered the room, I saw that Bianca was lying on the bed with Chris curled up into him.

I put my finger up to my lip as my eyes met those of Carlisle; he gave me a confused look.

I mouthed the word love to him, he nodded and I saw the slight traces of a smile on his face. I quietly walked over to the side of the bed where Bianca was. I tapped her on the shoulder she quickly woke up; she was obviously startled.

"Shhh," I whispered

She lightly slapped her forehead and mouthed "sorry".

"Bianca, you remember Chris' uncle Carlisle, right?" I asked her

She nodded

"He is a doctor and he is going to check on Chris," I told her

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked, I knew that she didn't want to go anywhere

'No, I think its best that you stay with him. You seem to have a calming influence on him and I think it is best that you are with him. Just let Carlisle do what he does and then he will leave you two be. But are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked her

"Not right now," she answered

"Okay, well when you are all you have to do is come down stairs and we will have something ready for you, remember you live here too now," I told her as I put as a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"Thank you," she said

I nodded and then looked at Carlisle, I knew that both of them were in very capable hands.

As I headed downstairs I was too wrapped up in hearing what Carlisle was doing to listen the conversation that everyone was having.

"Look it's just a simple question, there is no harm in answering it," said Emmett who had a huge smile on his face.

I was confused; the statement it seems was directed at Bella who was looking very nervous. She looked over at Edward who was shaking his head at Emmett.

"It's okay love, just answer the man; it doesn't matter what the answer will be because I trust whole heartily," said Edward

Bella huffed and looked back at Emmett

"Okay, my choice would be Jeremiah," answered Bella

Everyone looked at me

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked

"Well genius here thought it would be a good idea to play a game to pass the time," said Alice as she glared at Emmett.

"Okay and what's the game," I asked

"Umm we are suppose to go around and say the name of the person that's on your list," said Jasper

"What list?" I asked

"The list of people that you could sleep with without consequences from your mate; its suppose to be celebrities, musicians, artist you get the jest of it but Emmett thought it would be funny if we just did members of the family," answered Edward

"Oh, I mean oh thank you Bella," I said in a confused tone

She looked down and nodded

I looked over at Emmett who was having way too much at the moment

"Alright Bella, its your turn; ask Jeremiah who is on his list," said Emmett

"I'm not playing this stupid game of yours Emmett," I said as I took my seat next to Leah who eating a sandwich.

"Come on, you're no fun," said Emmett with a pout

"Nope it ain't gonna work on me bro, the only way that I would even consider answering that question would be if Leah is okay with it," I said

Emmett looked over at Leah, who was now taking a sip from her coke.

"Leah please let little Jerry answer the question please," pleaded Emmett

Leah look over at me, I just shrugged I knew better than to say anything

"It's fine with me because I know that Jerry would never cheat on me," she said

"Yes, alright Bella asked Jeremiah," ordered Emmett. I just shook my head this was really fucking stupid and would only lead to problems.

"Alright Jeremiah, who is on your list?" asked Bella

"I don't even have a list," I said

"Just answer the question," barked Emmett

"Fine, look all of you are very beautiful. But if I had to pick I would say Emmett," I answered then I winked and blew a kiss in his direction.

Everyone started laughing, I joined in; he got what he deserved

"Be fucking serious here," he said

"Fine asshole but you got what you deserved. Look in all seriousness, if I had to pick I would say Esme; all of you ladies are very beautiful but if I had to make a choice I would pick Esme," I said.

"Why thank you Jeremiah I am very proud to be your choice and If I had to make a choice I would say that you are my choice, simply because I see all of you boys including Seth and Jacob as my children," she responded

"I am proud to be your choice as well," I told her

"Well damn how about that, you're a popular boy," said Emmett

"Why do you say that?" I asked

"Because all of the ladies picked you but you weren't here so we couldn't ask you what your choice would be, all that is left is Seth and Leah," said Emmett

I looked over at Leah and she reaffirmed what Emmett had just said

"Thank you all, I don't really know what to say but why me?" I asked

"Cause you're hot and you look good in bed," said Rose

"Oh, I see," I said

"Okay, now its Seth's turn; Seth my boy who would be your choice," asked Emmett

I saw the color leave his face, Seth was never a kid that liked to be the center of attention and this was my little brother for all intensive purposes. My first instinct was to protect him but then I felt Leah's hand on my arm. I looked over at her and saw that she was giving me a reassuring look; it was like she was telling me that it was okay, that Seth would be fine.

After a few minutes of thinking it looked like Seth was ready to answer the question

"Umm I mean everyone is so pretty and I would be lucky to find someone like all of you but my choice would be Alice, yea I would pick Alice," said Seth

Alice got off of her chair and skipped over to Seth's chair and planted a kiss on his cheek, she went back to her chair and took Jasper's hand.

It looked like it was going to be a very strange night.

Eventually we went into the living room and played a few more games, well I mean that Emmett forced us to play these games and I didn't have it in me to fight him on it. The ladies put the TV on and started watching a show that I had never seen after 5 minutes of it I knew why I had never seen it because it was a show that I would never watch. Carlisle came down after a while and informed us that what I thought was right, that he was suffering through exhaustion because of how much he needed to exert himself during the transformation and all the tests that I did on him.

After a while a few of us went hunting, those who left didn't want to leave because they wanted to be here when Chris woke up so they went into the nearby forest to find some food.

It was just Leah and I in the living room; we were sitting on the couch watching some TV. Those who were left where in the backyard just hanging out; Esme felt like she should do something so she made Bianca something to eat and then took it up to her.

All we could do is wait, wait for our son to wake up and wait for our son to get a better grasp of his powers so that nothing like this would ever happen again.

_Several hours later_

Chris' POV

I groaned, my entire body was sore as hell; was it always going to be like this I asked myself.

I knew that Bianca was with me, because she was always with me now that and I heard her lightly snoring. I had no fears about what the future was going to be like for us but it was still confusing as hell because of how quickly it was happening. I saw that there was a plate on the table next to my bed, I guess someone made her some food and brought it up to her because I knew that she had this mindset in which she would never leave my side willingly. I felt her begin to stir and I looked down at her and our eyes met, she blushed and leaned into my stomach.

She eventually looked back up at me and I leaned in and began to kiss her, it could have gone on for hours and I wouldn't have grown tired of it.

Eventually she took her lips off of mine

"Hi," I said

"Hi back," she answered

"How long was I out this time?" I asked

"I don't know, maybe 6 hours or so," she said as she looked down at her watch

"Damn," I said

"Chris, what was the kiss for?" she asked eventually

"It was to say to thank you for everything you have done for me and because I wanted to," I answered

"Oh, well okay," she said and then she inch forward and our lips met again. This time lasted longer than before.

"Where are my parents?" I asked

"They're downstairs with the rest of your family," she answered

"They are all here?" I asked

"Yup, your Uncle came in here and checked on you and then went downstairs; then your Aunt came in here and fed me," she said

"Yea Aunt Esme loves to do the motherly thing, she likes to take care of everyone," I told her

"Yea I noticed that," she told me

"Yup," I said

"Can you get up?" she asked

"Yea I think so but I really don't want to go anywhere," I told her

"But shouldn't your parents know that you're up?" she asked

"I'm sure that they know, remember they have impeccable hearing. I'm sure that they want to give us some time to ourselves before they grill me," I told her

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked

"Yes Bianca but I can't now, its like I told you its something that I have to show you and until I can control what the hell is happening to me I wont be able to explain what's going on," I told her

"You promise that when you are in control that you will tell me, I mean show me everything," she asked me

"Yes love, everything you will know everything and don't worry it shouldn't take me get it under control. I've been working with my Dad the last few weeks and I've been able to do things that I never thought was possible," I told her

"Good because I am tired of being the only one who doesn't know what's going on," she said

"Just trust me," I told her

"Okay," she said, and then she pulled herself up and lifted her leg over me and was now straddling me.

I looked at her with a confused look

"I'm going you some incentive to work harder and faster so that when you do have all your ducks in a row you'll have something to look forward to," she said then we began to kiss. It was so hard not let my hands travel all over her body. She didn't stop me when my hands were on her ass so I moved my hands to underneath her shirt and began to massage her breast. She began to groan into my mouth

"We have to stop before we go any further," she said

We were both out of breath, she was right. I didn't know if I had the energy to do it and I knew that it would piss my Mom off if we did it. She was all about respect her house and she always said that it would be disrespecting them if I had sex with a girl while they were under the same roof. I didn't understand it because they sex had every night, hell they would do it a few times a day. I've walked in on them enough times that it was drilled into me that now I knock before I enter any room expect my own, oh God I hope that they have never done it in my room. Anyways we stopped, it would only happened when she was ready.

We just laid there for a while; I was still sore and a bit tired. But I didn't want her to know that but luckily enough she fell asleep again so I was safe to nod off with her yelling at me for it.

When I woke up I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 4 in the morning and that Bianca was still asleep so I went back to sleep, thank God it was Saturday because I really didn't want to go to school and this meant that I could spend the entire weekend with my family and Bianca without any interruptions. I had finished all the homework that was due while we were driving to the forest yesterday, it was a light workload because of the fact that it was a half day. I woke up at around 9 in the morning, I lifted my hand up and opened the curtain a bit and saw that it was an overcast day, which meant that none of us would have to stay in doors and we could all actually do something.

I looked back down and saw that Bianca was still asleep, I took some of the hair that was on her face and pinned it behind her ear.

"Wakey, wakey; eggs and bacon," I whispered in her ear

There was a huge grin on her face, she leaned up and planted a kiss on my lips

"How'd you sleep?" she asked

"Quite well, how about you?" I asked her

"Great, I felt so safe, I wonder why?" she asked herself as she tapped her chin with her finger.

"Dork," I said to her

"Pretty much," she responded and then we began to laugh

"Are you hungry?" I asked

"I could eat," she answered

"Okay, well I think that its time that we go downstairs and see my family so that they don't think that I am dead," I told her

She nodded, she got up and I followed. My body was sore so it took my a while to get on my feet, she was really patient with me I knew that she wanted to help me but she resisted and left me do it on my own. Once I was on my feet, I took the plate that was on the table and followed her out the door, she took my hand without hesitation and we walked downstairs. Everyone was downstairs talking, as soon as why hit the last stair all the eyes turned on us. My parents and Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme were the first to reach us and they hugged me. As soon as they let go of me the rest of my family came over and hugged me as well.

"Umm, we're both kinda hungry," I said as Alice let go of me

Aunt Esme and my Mom quickly went into the kitchen, I didn't mean that I wanted them to make me something to eat, I just wanted them to let go of me so that I could get myself something to grub on. Alice and Rose took a hold of Bianca and took her into the living room; it looks like they were going to grill her.

It was just Uncle Carlisle, my Dad and I left in the center of the room

"How are you feeling son?" asked my Dad

"Good for the most part, I mean I am a little sore but I'm okay," I answered him

"Do you remember anything that happened?" asked Uncle Carlisle

"Everything," I said

"Wow, what was it like?" asked Dad

"Awesome, I mean at first I was scared because I was in control but then it when I made the first step I wasn't in control, do you get what I mean?" I asked

They both nodded

"Well you probably want to know why I wasn't able to speak to Jake and Uncle Seth," I presumed

Dad nodded

"I honestly don't know I mean I could listen to everything that they were saying but I didn't know how to talk to them, as to why I couldn't speak at all, it was because it felt like my throat was really sore and it felt like it was closed off," I told them

"What do you think Carlisle?" asked Dad

"My theory is that his other form has developed completely, its like that of the development of a child at first it is only able to do very basic task and once to start to grow it is able to do more and more, maybe that is why you were able to speak or could project your thought while Jacob and Seth were speaking to each other," said Uncle Carlisle

It made a lot more sense than anything I could ever think up of, it also gave me hope that I could be able to speak not just verbally but with my mind, it would awesome if I was a telepath.

"Bianca, Chris you're food is ready," said my Mom from the kitchen

I looked over at Bianca and saw that she was heading my way, she extended my hand which I took gladly and we headed into the kitchen and sat at the table and began to dig into the food that my Mom and Aunt Esme had made. It was simple yet very good

After we finished our food, Alice and Rose took Bianca again and they said that they were heading to the mall. I thought that I saw the fear of God in Bianca but I knew well enough that you never wanted to get in the way of Alice and Rose when they were on a mission.

Eventually Dad and my Uncle joined me at the table

We talked some more; he gave my Dad more theories that he could play with in his head. I guess it was the whole military strategist that was showing its face but my Dad kept on asking question after question. They used to do this all the time when I was younger, I knew that neither one of them would never get tired of it, it was like they were playing a game of chess. But it was boring as hell to me so I went outside to see what everyone else was doing, Jasper and Emmett were wrestling as always, now that I knew about the family secret everyone didn't hold back what they were, so the last few weeks whenever I went over to the mansion I would see Jasper and Emmett wrestling, some times Edward would get involved but that really wasn't his thing. Emmett tired to goad my Dad into fighting but Dad would never get let Emmett get under his skin. Plus that and the fact that my Dad would probably kill him but Emmett has never been someone to back down from a fight especially one where he would be the underdog.

"Do you want to get a round in?" asked Emmett

"Nah I'm good Em, you would kill me remember I'm just a human," I said with a wink

He started laughing hysterically

'Well you are definitely funnier than your old man," he said

"HEY I HEARD THAT," I heard my Dad scream from the house

I just smiled, no matter how strange things have gotten, I knew that I had my family and Bianca. That's all I ever needed, I think.


	38. Chapter 38: Complications

Chapter 38: Complications

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, my Computer went down and I had to get a new one, geez I really feel like a jerk for waiting so long to do this. But I hope to start getting the updates out faster and faster. I'm going to throw everyone a bit of a curveball, I'm a guy that likes drama in my story it makes everything so interesting. Hope you like it

**Chris's POV**

BANG, BANG, BANG I heard on the door, I shook my head as I opened my eyes

"Hey its time to get up, you're gonna be late for school," yelled my Dad

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK," I groaned as I saw the time on my cell phone

"Why are you being so loud," said Bianca

"Cause we are going to be late for school," I said

"Shit," said Bianca and with that she jumped out of my bed and ran out the door and into her bedroom and then into the bathroom that was next to her room.

As I grabbed a pair of boxers and went into my own bathroom I heard the shower turn on, which meant that I would only be using cold water today, Damnit!

15 minutes later we were out the door, Dad got us there in record time; I guess its good to know the sheriff of the town. Cause if we didn't then I'm sure we would have gotten a large speeding ticket but then again I really think that Grandpa Charlie would have been able to catch my Dad's charger with his SUV.

With all the crap that had been going on in my life we never had a chance to plan the party and so we ended up not having it. I knew that I had to make it up to her because it had obviously brought Bianca's spirits down and she was so looking forward to it.

As we ran through the halls of our school we were lucky that we didn't run into a monitor, which meant no demerits and we quickly entered the backdoor of our homeroom and took the last two seats, our teacher was writing on the broad.

"Mr. Reuben, Ms. Wilhelm so good of you to join us, I'm so sorry if we took time out of your busy schedules; I look forward to seeing the two of you in detention," said a overly sarcastic Mr. Johnson

"Motherfucker," I muttered under my breath

I look over at Bianca who just shook her head at me, what look I understand that he is pissed at us for being late but for fuck's sake we have the best grades in our grade and until recently we had never been absent so shouldn't he be less of a dick to us. We did nothing wrong and yet I am getting berated like a fucking criminal, what a douche!

Class went by as quick as possible, well there was only 20 minutes of class left when had gotten there so it was by fast so did most of the day for that matter. We held hands as we walked through the halls which I knew would be known by half the school minutes later but it didn't bother me the way I thought it would. It wasn't like I was dating some random girl; this was Bianca there was no other way of stating it. It felt right, it was like I was where I was suppose to be, yet the blue elephant in the room was getting bigger and bigger by the day.

Really am I the incredible fucking Hulk? Is it going to be one of those things where someone is going to piss me off and I am going to explode and kill everyone? Well at least I had something to think about while I was sitting in econ, cause I sure as hell didn't want to pay attention to the bullshit lecture my teacher was giving me. Dad had already taught me all of this shit years ago.

Thankfully the rest of the day went by quickly, the only thing that I guess wasn't of any real importance was that there was a kid in school. They introduced her but I had my eyes closed cause I really did not want to pay attention to anything but my own little world. The only thing that I heard was that her family was of Quileute decent and that her parents wanted to her to her education in town, I'm sure my Mom would have love to hear that. Anyways we were home before I went out of my mind, which is always a plus. As soon as I got home I left with my Dad and we went to go practice my control, which was getting better and better but the fact was that I couldn't speak yet and it was really starting to piss me off. Mom had to stay home even though I knew that she wanted to be there but someone needed to stay with Bianca so that she didn't become even more suspicious about what was really going on. When we got home dinner was waiting for us, well for Bianca and me anyways Mom and Dad decided to leave for the night. They were probably going to the cabin but I didn't want to ask, hey I wanted to keep to my dinner down.

**Jeremiah's POV**

We decided to leave the kids at home for the night and we went out; there was so much going on in our lives at the moment that I didn't want to abandon my duties to Leah and I knew she felt the same way. I wasn't looking for anything fancy I just wanted some time alone with her away from our world.

We went took off when Chris and I had gotten home, we went to the movies and then we went the diner that was near the reservation. It the spot of our first date, I had heard the story so many times over the years that it felt like I was there with her in that moment over 17 years ago.

She heard a coke and a burger like always, I just sat there in awe of her while she ate. I understand that no one person is perfect we all have our flaws, trust me I have plenty of those to go around and so does she for that matter but I have to learn over the years that no matter how flawed we are that we are perfect for each other. We fill in the gaps, the holes or whatever the hell you want to call it.

"Ready to go gorgeous?" I asked

She nodded her head as she finished the last of her coke. I called over the waiter who handed me the bill and took some money out of my wallet. I learned over the years that we had to not make big flashy gestures simply because we did not need the attention. The less and less people noticed us the better it was for us because it was obvious to anyone with a brain that we weren't aging and that would automatically bring up questions we couldn't answer. A few years after I had come back from Italy we had to move in with Sue on the reservation, I was told that this had to happen so that people of Forks, Washington wouldn't become aware of our unnatural existence. Hell we even had to home school Chris until he reached middle school so that we could avoid everything. And now that Chris was going to go away to school in a year or so we had another move. It wasn't that we were afraid that if the human found out about us that we would be in danger that was because the leadership of the Volutri had been eliminated, it was simply because I preferred that we live a life of enmity, I just wanted our family to be left alone.

The house was empty expect for the kids, most of the Cullens expect for Nessie and Jacob as well as Carlisle and Esme had gone back to Canada. I had no fears about something happening to them since obviously Nessie and Jake were staying in the Mansion while Carlisle and Esme were living in Seattle so we had people close by if anything were to happen. Everyone had let while the kids were in school so everything was quite and nice, which I loved. Don't get me wrong I love them they are my family but sometimes I can do with most of them, I mean the only one that I could say that the closes to is Jasper, he and I think too much alike for me not to enjoy his company. And then of course there is Carlisle, he is undoubtedly my person that I confide in the most, that's not to say that I don't feel like I can tell Leah everything its just that Carlisle the wisest individual I have ever met. I could ask him any question and I am sure to get a few pearls of wisdom.

We didn't take the car; it was too nice of a night so we decided to walk it. Well we ran till we got to the diner and then from there we walked the rest of the way. The entire way to the cabin I kept on thinking bout Leah without her clothes on.

"Do you ever think about why you have never imprinted on someone?" I asked while we laid in bed with a blanket over both of us.

"I used to a lot but that was before I had even met you. I remember having a conversation with Jake about all this; me not being able to have kids and not being able to imprint and ultimately in the end Jake was right. He told me that basically he never wanted to imprint because of the fact that it takes away our choices in life, that galling in love because of choice is a much better option than imprinting on someone then falling in love," she said

"I see," is all I could tell her

"Why do you ask?" she asked

"I've always wondered, I mean I have never doubted the feelings and the love that we share its just that I have always wondered if your life has gone the other way and you imprinted on some random person," I answered

"I have wondered that too from time to time; not because I regret or wish that all of the memories that we have shared would go away but because I have seen most of the guys in the pack imprint and it has changed their lives," she said

"Do you think it is genetic?" I asked

"I don't know, I mean it would make sense wouldn't it? I mean Seth never imprinted, well not yet anyways but then again I don't think that his girlfriend would be too happy if that happen," she said

"That's true Megan is not someone you want to fuck with," I told her. I mean I'm telling the truth no matter how nice of a woman she really is you do not want to get on her bad side.

"Well let me ask you something, I know that you love me just like I love you but you ever think that by being with me and Chris and staying in one place for so long that you have lost that edge, that you aren't still that same badass that once took down everyone that was put in front of you?" she asked

I started to chuckle a bit; only Leah would ask a question like that

Eventually after I was done laughing, I decided to answer her question in a serious tone

"I think that have shared the life that we have had with you has made me a better fighter, yeah maybe I wont throw myself into a battle like I once did. That I still wont be the wrecking force that I once was but so what. I have learned that living a life like that has a short life span; that if I continued living like that, that it wouldn't have been long before someone found a way to kill me," I said

"I don't think that what so ever, no one can do what you can and no one has abilities that can match yours," I knew that she was trying to reassure me so I gave her a smile so that she would feel like she was working her charm on me.

"Well if our son continues doing what he is doing than it wont be long before he will be able to outmatch me in battle," I said

"Maybe but can we stop talking about this? I never want to think about the possibility of the two men in my life trying to kill each other," she asked

"Sure gorgeous, I will never bring it up again," I told her

"Thank you," she said then she yawned

"How about you get some sleep, you don't get enough as it is," I told her

"Sure, sure." She said

I chuckled a bit

"Wait, wait how do we know that Bianca and Chris aren't going to do anything stupid tonight?" she asked

"No, because I told him that Nessie and Jake would be picking them up in the morning and that they could smell whether or not they had sex, that did the trick," I said in a matter of fact tone

She smiled at me; I knew that it would make her happy.

And then she was out; she could sleep through a nuclear holocaust or earthquake. It was nice of course I would spend most of the time watching her sleep. It was so peaceful, Leah is someone who wears her emotions on her sleeves and that definitely applies to the way she sleeps; when she is upset she doesn't get a good night's sleep and the reverse is true as well. So I made it my mission long ago to make sure that right before she goes to sleep she is happy. It is the only thing about being human that makes me jealous, I wish I could sleep; I wish that I could have dreams in which I am talking to my father and brother. Where I could picture myself living a normal life, growing old with lots of grey hair and telling stories to my grand kids. But then I just snapped back into reality that although it was a long and strange journey that I have everything I could ever wanted. I just I just don't know, is it wrong of me to want to grow old, to die of a natural death. I was watching Highlander earlier today and that song "Who wants to live forever" by Queen began to play and they were right who wants to live forever. Who wants to know that the only way that they can die is through a violent end. And trust me I have definitely earned it but all the same I never want to experience it; many years ago I probably would have welcomed death with a bloody smile but A) I don't remember that time and B) not now not after the last 15 years of happiness that I have experienced. Oh well its not like I haven't thought about it all before and its not like I wont look into Leah's eyes and it will all go away. What can I say I a masochist, I do this so that I wont feel so guilty about how at the end of the day I am just really lucky.

**Bianca's POV**

We just sat there eating; it was nice it was like we were married. I sat there looking at him; he was off in his own little world his Dad is the same way. I mean I would never say it out loud but Jeremiah, oh my God it feels weird to say that does the same thing, they become really quite and focus on one single thing and poof its like they disappear from existence. I wonder what they think about? I wonder what is in that head of his? Is it me that he thinks about? Does he think about me naked? I hope he does?

"You know we have the entire house to ourselves," I tell him trying to bring him out of his little world

"Yeah I know that Bianca," he answers that with a small smile

"Yup and they are not going to be back till tomorrow," I say out loud. I'm being way too obvious for my own good.

"Another fact that hasn't escaped my mind, we could always play chess?" he asked

"Sounds like fun," I say sarcastically

"Then again there are so many other things that two teenagers could do with a house all to themselves," he said

At least the boy wasn't being stupid and could pick up on my mood.

He sighed, that didn't sound good.

"My dad already thought of that and said that if he found out that we had sex in this house that it would be my ass," he told me

"But we sleep in the same bed all the time and they don't say a word," I argued

"What can I tell you, them's the rules. I personally think its hypocritical bullshit but they are my parents they make the rules, I just follow them," he said. I could tell that he was just as frustrated as me. Oh well what can you bout it, they have welcomed me into their house and have never asked a single thing of me, they love me as they would their own child and I couldn't respect their wishes.

"But one question how would they know?" I mean it wasn't like they could read minds

"White girl let me tell, Jake can tell. He has some sort of super nose that can pick up on any scent including the one that would be left if that happened," he said

"Wow, that's strange," I said. I had no other response in me

"You're telling me, he's kinda like a hound dog. I remember Edward once telling me that when they were all younger that Emmett got him a leash one year for Christmas," he answered

"Oh that must have gone over well," I said

"Yeah everyone had a good laugh except for Jake of course," he said

"Did Emmett ever get him back?" I asked

"Yeah he did, it was really funny too. He used the family credit card and had a 10-year supply worth of steroids and Viagra sent to the Mansion, that was when everyone was still living there," he answered

"You lost me," I said, why would Jake send steroids and Viagra to the house

"Because the running joke in the family especially the ones on the Rez was that Emmett had to be on steroids to look so big and then you know what they say about Steroids, that they shrink you know what and that Emmett would need the little blue pills to get it up," he answered

"Oh, OH," I said with a shiver. Well that's a thought that I didn't want to have especially about on of his cousins. Nothing was said after that; I know that Chris was still thinking about that because I heard him laugh every now and again, Men!

The rest of the night went by and oh my God was it boring, sure we made out a lot but it wasn't exactly the night I envisioned; yeah we got our homework done but it wasn't like I wanted to do it. Around 10 o'clock we both went to sleep, the night might not have gone the way I wanted it to but at the end of the day I was where I needed and wanted to be, in his arms. He was the first to wake up; I knew that by the sound of the shower. Once he was done it was my turn. After we were both done we sat in the living room waiting for his Uncle Jake to pick us up. About 10 minutes later we heard the honk of his car and we were both out the door, I wasn't really hungry so I took an apple while he was munching on some pop tarps. He greeted us as we got into the car; I guess that his wife was at home because she wasn't there with him. Chris talked to Jake most of the way there; it was nice I didn't really want to talk anyone and with the story that he told me last night I really didn't want to have that picture in my head again. It wasn't long before we were at school, he told us that he would be there to pick us up later, which meant that Chris' parents would still be off doing whatever they were doing.

As we walked through the halls, I saw some of my friends they waved and I waved back. As we entered our homeroom I saw the new girl, her name was Gabriella and she was so nice that I couldn't help but to want to help her. I let go of Chris' hands and went over to her. Chris has his Ipod on so I don't think that he was even paying attention when I brought her over to where we were usually sitting. She said hi, all he did was wave; he didn't even have the decency to look at her in the face. He was going to get it later; I couldn't do anything about it because our teacher came into the room and I didn't want to get into trouble.

**Chris's POV**

I was really sleepily throughout most of the day, I thought that the pop tarts that I had in the morning would have given me a sugar rush that would have lasted until we got to lunch but it didn't even last 20 minutes. I could tell that Bianca was mad at me because I really didn't say hi to her friend. It wasn't like I was trying to be jerk it was just that I didn't have it in me to even have a conversation with anyone let alone some new girl that I had barely just met. When class ended I got up and my eyes met Bianca, the look on her face made me want to cringe a little. She reminded me a lot of my Mom in that instance. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, this seem to calm her down a bit and for the first time I saw Gabriella, she was looking down but I could tell that she was really pretty. Her complexion was very similar to Grandma and I could tell that she was definitely a Quileute but I know that I had never met her think I would have remembered that.

Anyways I gave Bianca a kiss on the lips and said bye to the both of them and I left for my next class. Spanish was boring not because I didn't care but it was simply because I had no one in the class that I wanted to talk to. I put my face in hand and listened to my teacher struggle through the lesson, that's what the school gets for putting some one who couldn't speak the language well as the teacher. Hell I could teach this class better than this clown but of course I couldn't do or say anything and I had to do all the work because I couldn't screw my grades up, I think it would break my parents hearts if I didn't go to college. I couldn't get out of that class soon enough, AP Trig was next and that wasn't going to be too much of a picnic. I walked into class and saw that the new girl was in the same class with me; well at least I had someone to talk to so that I didn't get bored.

"Hey," I said as I sat down

"Oh, hi," she said

Oh, great it was her second day and I already made her scared; time to do some damage control.

"Hey look sorry bout earlier, I wasn't trying to be a jerk it was that I was really tired and didn't have any energy what's so ever," I told her

"Oh, okay so it wasn't me?" she asked

"No, don't ever think that. Just really sleepy and there has been a lot going on that has taken my focus away form school and from acting like a gentleman," I said

I looked up and our eyes met, her smile grew wider and wider; it was weird the way she was looking at me. It was the same look that my Mom always gave my Dad. This girl had barely met me and she was looking at me this way. Thank God that our teacher came into the room and started the lesson, never in my life had I been more willing to do Trig. Every now and again I look over and saw that she was looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

She nodded

"Sorry am I creeping you out?" she asked

"A bit, you're looking at me like a puppy in love," I whispered back

She didn't say anything, great l love awkward silences.

"I don't know, I just feel so drawn to you," she said eventually

"I've known you all of five minutes," I responded

"Hey you think that I want to feel this way," she responded

Neither one of us said anything afterwards; we just sat there and listened to the professor give the lesson. I got up once I heard the bell, I heard her sigh but as bad as I felt I couldn't be in the same room with her. What the hell just happened? Was the only thing that I could ask myself. I needed to be everything that just happened in the back of my mind cause the minute that I entered my next class I saw the smile on Bianca's face grow wider and wider, it was as if she was expecting me. I went over to her and gave her the biggest kiss that I could muster.

"What was that for?" she asked

"Just felt like saying hi," I answered

"Oh well then let me say hi back," she said

I smiled and leaned in and let her take over. I heard a few people couch and looked way from Bianca and saw that the teacher was coming into the room, I looked around and nodded to those who were coughing, I knew that they had my back. Thankfully the rest of my day I had Bianca in everyone of my classes cause I didn't know what I would do if I was alone with Gabriella again. The day ended but not before we had another awkward situation. We were waiting for Jake to pick us up and that's when Gabriella came over to us to say goodbye. She and Bianca hugged and I waved a goodbye, she looked at me and then walked the other way.

"You that you could have been nicer to her, right/" she asked

"I was being pleasant to her, look what do you want me to say I barely know the girl, I mean once I get to know her better it will be different but I don't know a damn thing bout her," I told her. It was partially true, I didn't really know her but the other aspect of it was that I didn't want to make the situation any stranger than it had already become.

Nothing more was needed to be said, and it was only a few minutes later that Jake came. The drive was quite, that was nice it meant that the argument wasn't going to happen in the car. When we got back to the house, I saw that my Dad's car was in the garage, which meant that they were back. We all went inside and of course Jake went into the kitchen and grabbed some food out of the fridge. Bianca went into her room to drop her stuff off, she saw my Mom and went over and gave her a hug. Dad swung an arm over my shoulder.

"Miss me much?" he asked

"Of course Dad, you guys have fun. Wait don't answer that," I said

He lightly slapped me upside my head

"Just to let you know we had fun, be happy that your parents still love each other after all these years," he said

"I know I know, I'm just saying," I said

"You guys have fun?" he asked

"Oh tons of it, by the way you really didn't need to threaten me with the hound dog," I said

"Hey I heard that," said Jake from the kitchen

"Yes Mijo, I did. What kind of parent would I be if I didn't, I know you may think that I am being unfair and that because we allow you two to sleep in the same bed that it is okay for you too to have sex well then you don't really know me," he said

"I understand it and I wont fight you on it but that doesn't mean im cool with it," I answered

"Well then that's all I can ask for," he said

Neither one of us could say anything more cause my Mom came up to us and leaned into my Dad. He was right about one thing I was lucky that my parents were still happily together after all these years.

"Hey Mom do you mind if me and Dad and Jake go out into the forest and work a little bit more on you know what?" I asked her

She nodded

"Just be back for dinner and don't get yourself hurt," she answered

I gave her the biggest smile I could give

"Geez you're way too much like your Dad," she said as she threw her hands up in the air

"Wow, wow what the hell is suppose to mean," said my Dad as he shook his head

"Hey she is your girlfriend," I said

"Yea but she's your Mom," he retorted

Jake was laughing as he came into the room; he had a large sandwich in his mouth and a few sodas in his pockets. I shook my head and I went into Bianca's room to tell her that I was leaving and that I would be back later. We shared a few kisses and then we left.

I was getting stronger and stronger and I was able to do more in my other state. And my throat was a lot less sore than it had been before. I was about to work on a few trees when we heard screaming coming from deeper into the forest. We all looked at each other and then we took off in the direction of the noise, it was so strange how we ran together, we had become so in sync that even though I didn't see my Dad I knew where he was. It was the three of us were waves in the ocean that were colliding in unison.

The next thing that happened I knew would be drilled into my head for the rest of my life, I don't know how to describe it. It was like a person was being ripped apart but it was from the inside out. I could that the human was a female

"_A new wolf," _thought Jake, it was like he was reading my mind

"A wolf?" asked Dad

Jake nodded

"A member of the pack?" asked Dad

Jake shook his head

"I thought that Leah was the only female wolf?" asked Dad

Jake shrugged

"Hmm, interesting," he said

Only Dad would find something like this interesting.

Eventually after all the struggling the woman was going through had ended she got up, in her wolf form of course.

She saw my Dad first then she saw Jake and then me. She began to growl and eventually began to run towards us. She leaped up into the air, she was going after my Dad; I jumped in between them and pinned her to the ground. She was strong but not strong enough cause I could easily hold her without the threat of her getting away from me. She was growling at the top of her lungs.

Then our eyes met and she calmed down to the point where she was no longer fighting me, I swear to God that she was about to lick my face. I had seen those eyes and that look before but from where and in what capacity.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks

"Gabriella?" I said out loud


	39. Chapter 39: A Rock & A Hard Place

18/09/2009 19:53:00

Chapter 39: A Rock & A Hard Place

"Do you know this girl?" asked Dad

It had broken me out of my trance; I was lost in the notion that this girl who I had just met today was a wolf. I mean besides the fact that she tired to kill my Dad; she was so harmless right now.

I just nodded; my mind couldn't allow me to even mutter a yes or a no.

Although our faces were nearly inches apart I wasn't even looking at her, I was looking past her. That's why I didn't see that she was now human again.

I felt her push her self off of me, but she didn't run she just stood there looking at me. I was on my knees looking out into the forest. As strange as this sounds I was really lost, I mean this was the first time where the outside world had entered into my realm of strangeness. Of course over the last few weeks I have seen and done some strange things; vampires and werewolves now encompassed my world; hell I was the byproduct of such a union, I am a hybrid, a mixture of vampiric and werewolf genes. And yet the fact that this strange girl who has the ability to change into a wolf has me shaken to my core.

"How do you guys know each other?" asked my father

I didn't say anything hell I don't think that if I was given a million years I could say anything.

"From school," said Gabriella. I felt her gaze on me it was like she was burning holes into me. But it wasn't like she was mad but that she was confused.

"Here you go," said Dad. I don't know what he gave to her but she said thank you very quickly. Finally I was able to move my head, it wasn't that much but I was able to see that Dad had handed her his trench coat.

"Why do you look so different?" Gabriella asked. I didn't have to look at her to know that the question was directed at me. Then it hit me, yeah I looked very similar to what I would look like as a regular human but at this point in time I was very much not human.

"Excuse me Gabriella, right?" asked Dad

"Yeah," she responded

"I don't know if you know what I am or even what you are," he said but I knew that he was asking a question.

"I don't know what I am, the only thing that I know is that when my family moved back here that I started feeling like I was being torn apart whenever I came into the forest. A week ago I was walking near my house while my parents were at the bank handling all the bank stuff when I felt there was a fire in me and the next minute I knew I was all hair and rage. I remember walking up the next morning in some nearby trees. I was myself again but I knew that I was different somehow. I couldn't tell anyone, especially my parents they would institutionalize me if they heard me say that I was this hairball. I thought I was going out of my mind but I'm not crazy am I? They are others like me, aren't there? Like him but what am I? Am I what he is?" she asked

"Yes, you are exactly right you are not going crazy and they are others like yourself; he is what you are; see I should explain that he is for all intensive purpose a member of my family and our family as large as it is, is made up of many individuals who are far from human. Jake I think you should change back so that you can talk to the girl," Dad said

I heard some trotting and then nothing, it wasn't till I began to hear some footsteps that I knew that Jake was now a human.

"What am I?" she asked again

"I'm so sorry that we haven't been paying attention to those on our lands because if we had been we would have been there for you to help you through the transition. No one of us should ever go about it on their own and the fact that you did and have been able to control the change to a degree means that you are a very strong willed individual and that have more control than almost all the new wolves that I have ever seen. Anyways, It is obvious that you are of Quileute decent; I don't know if you know anything about the myths and stories of our people," said Jake

"Don't worry about it, I have always been kind of a loner so it makes sense that I did this on my own, I guess it makes me a stronger person or monster or whatever the hell I am. Well growing up my Dad always told me not to ever believe in the stories of our people because all it was mysticism and bullshit," she said

"Well your father is full of shit, because as you can well see that our people are very much tied to mysticism," said Jake

"Fine, I'll let go of the comment you just said but you have to tell me what the hell am I? What the hell are you? What the hell is he? I feel like I know what I am but until you say the word I don't think it could ever be real for me like it wouldn't even register," she said

I wish I were strong enough to be able to answer her question but I couldn't even manage that, how fucking pathetic am I?

"Well my dear, you and I and for that matter Chris over are shape shifter. See its been said that our people are descents of wolves," said Jake

"You have to be fucking kidding me. Right? Wolves that's what we are, I cant believe that you can say that without laughing, lets say that you are right here well then how come he doesn't look like me or you?" asked Gabriella

"That's where I come in, A) we are not kidding you and B) you saw Jake yourself and you felt the changes yourself didn't you? Like you said you know what you are, you were just waiting for us to say the word. So I really wouldn't question what my friend here is telling you, See regardless of whatever you have been told the world of the supernatural is very much a reality. I understand that it is a lot to take in but know that we aren't lying to you, we are only here to help you," said Dad

"Okay then what the hell are you?" asked Gabriella

He sighed and then said, "Hmm where to begin, I am different than you and Jacob that much it evident. Lets just say that I am of a different species so to speak. See although it may be hard to believe I am a vampire, but just so you are not afraid I don't drink human blood," said Dad

"Oh," was all she said. I remember feeling the same way she did when he first told me about what he was.

"Yeah, here's the thing though his mother the love of my life well she is a wolf as well; in fact you and her are the only two female wolves that we believe have ever existed, which is something is a whole other kind of weirdness that we will have to explore. But that's getting a bit off track the main crust of why Chris is the way he is because well Cristobal is our son and that inherently means that he carries both his mother's and my own genes, which means that in order words he is both a vampire and werewolf. So for lack of a better word he is a hybrid, a mixing of both our species," said Dad

"Does he drink blood?" asked Gabriella

"No, he has never shown any desire to drink human blood and he has not aversions to any of the potentially harmful situations that those of my kind could find themselves in. In fact the only time when he shows any supernatural traits is when he is in this form. When he is not what you see before you he looks and acts very much like any other human would. In that respect the both of you share that commonality. And I am sure you have seen that other form, his human form because of the fact that both of you go to the same school. I have to apologize to you Gabriella," said Dad

"Why?" asked Gabriella

"Because it is my fault, my kind's fault why you are what you are," said Dad

"What are you talking about?" asked Gabriella

"My kind and your kind are biologically intended to hate each other, when you and your family came to this town it triggered in you your latent portion of your biology and now you have been trusted into the world of the supernatural, " said Dad.

"If were enemies then how come you are with a wolf and you are standing next to a wolf?" asked Gabriella

"Because over the last 20 years or so we have put aside our differences and learned that although our kinds have the differences that we have the capacity to be good and now we live and work together in unison. There aren't as many wolves as there use to be because they have learned to control the change and are able to age and live normal lives," said Dad

"What do you mean "age and have normal lives"?" asked Gabriella

"Well because of the fact that you are now a wolf that means that the aging process has stopped, your body well develop to the point where you would look like someone in their 20's but that's it. You don't age anymore," said Jake

"How old are you?" asked Gabriella

"Me, I'm in my early 40's; and Jeremiah here is in his late 60's but he was bitten when he was 28," said Jake

"What bout Chris?" asked Gabriella

"He is 16 bout to be 17," answered Jake

All of this talking had relaxed me to the point where I could get up; I began the transformation back to being regular.

"How good of you to return to the land of the living, well mostly anyways; are you going to apologize to the young lady for being such a jackass?" asked Dad

"I'm sorry," I whispered I was too scared to even look at her in the eyes.

"It's fine," she said, I was so shocked that I looked up and met her eyes. She smiled, she was definitely very pretty there was no doubt bout that.

"Oh shit, you imprinted on the girl didn't you?" asked Jake

"Imprinting?" I asked, what the hell is he talking about? I asked myself

"You never told him about that?" Jake asked Dad

"Well me and Lele talked about it and we decided since neither her nor Seth ever imprinted on someone that it was genetic and that he would never have to deal with that since we didn't envisioned it happening," answered Dad

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked

"Umm, its kinda like love at first sight but with a supernatural twist. Sam with your Aunt Emily and me with Nessie," answered Jake

"Oh, okay. But it wasn't love at first sight for me," I answered. I looked over at Gabriella, she was looking down it was obvious that she was just as confused as I was at the moment.

"So that means that I imprinted on Chris?" she asked looking up at my Dad

"It looks that way," he said

"What does that mean?" she asked

"Well it means that you and Chris will always have a connection; you will be there for him a friend, as a confidant and maybe even as a lover if that is what the both of you want," said Jake

I looked up at him, "A lover". But what about Bianca, she the one I am with, she is the one who has always been there for me how can I ever tell her that Gabriella will always be in my life.

"I think that this is a good place to stop, it is a lot to take in and I think you should let it all sink in before we continue explaining the rest," said Dad

"There's more?" asked Gabriella

"There is always more my dear, but that is for another day," said Dad

She nodded

"Chris, be a gentleman and walk her home," said Dad

Oh great, Dad was definitely throwing me to the wolves. I know I get the pun; it doesn't need to get explained to me.

I nodded, I probably should anyways I mean I don't want to look like a jerk in front of her.

"Wait I have one more question, how come your family are Quileutes and yet I have never heard of you or that you would be living on the Rez?" asked Jake

"Cause for one we don't live on the Rez and only my Dad is Native American, my mom is Korean," said Gabriella

"What's you Dad's name?" asked Jake

"Peter Call, why?" asked Gabriella

"Embry's cousin, damn Petey I never thought he would show up in this town again," said Jake

"Yeah that's my uncle but they don't talk, I mean at all hell I don't even think that he knows we're here," said Gabriella

"Why is that?" asked Dad

"Cause it all went down around 6 months before Bella got here. Peter and his parents lived next door to us and the three of us were always together. His parents died in an accident in Seattle, he just broke down, and he wasn't the same person he was growing up. It was a really sad time, anyways after the death he went to live with Embry and his folks. They tired to make him go to a shrink but it didn't take. One day he said "Fuck this backwards town" and he took off not before decking Embry and telling him that he was a piece of shit like the rest of us. He went to go live with some Aunt in San Francisco and that was really the last we ever heard of him. It was like he never existed, I can't believe that you are little Petey Call's kid," said Jake

"Yea, we don't really talk about Dad's past but my Mom told me once bout it, he works for Boeing now and that's the reason that we came back he would have loved to live in Seattle or anywhere else for that matter but we didn't have the money for it and apparently Grandpa left this house for us and that's kind of it," said Gabriella

"Yea, your grandparents were the richest people on the Rez, they owned that house along with a few others. In the will they sold every house but that one and it went into a trust for your Dad's education. See Jeremiah the house isn't on the Reservation. Its kind of on the outskirts, see Peter's Dad built that house as a getaway since it was so close to the lake, he loved to fish, I remember the fishing trips that Billy, Charlie and Peter's Dad would have. They would take the three of us go with them, I remember Embry hating those trips because his Dad was always working so he could provide for them," said Jake

I saw the look on Gabriella's face when Jake talked bout Embry, it was like this whole other world was opening up to her.

"Would you like to meet your uncle?" asked Dad

"I don't know bout that, I don't think that my folks would love the sound of that," said Gabriella

"Fair enough, but if you ever want to the option is available to you," said Jake

Dad and her shook hands and Jake gave her a nod

Dad and Jake began to walk in the other direction. I looked back and saw that Gabriella was staring at me.

I sighed

"Are you okay?" I asked

"No but at least im not alone on this, right?" she said

"Right, trust me I felt the same way when the told me everything but it was nice that my family has been there with me and for me through all the crap that I have been though since the change," I said, maybe it would relax her a bit to know that she wasn't alone in feeling the way she did.

"When did they tell you?" she asked

"A little over a month ago," I answered

"But didn't you know that something was it, I mean come on its not like its hard not to notice that you are different when you look like that?" she asked

"Well, the change came after they told me. See I grew up not knowing anything of this world that we are now in. They thought that since I never did anything that was strange or supernatural that I was always going to stay human but that all changed when we were able to find what triggers the transformation into what you saw before you," I said

"And what was that? I mean what triggered the change?" she asked. It was like she didn't want to ask but she fought it and asked anyways.

"Anger, they got me angry enough that I changed. At first I couldn't control it but im getting better and better at it," I said

"Well that's good I guess," she said

"We should probably get you back home before your parents get scared and call the cops even though the sheriff is my grandpa," I said

"Really?" she asked

"Well more like grandfather-in-law; umm my grandfather on my Dad side died way before I was born, even before my Mom was born and umm my grandpa on my Mom's side died a few years before I born; he died of a heart attack," I said

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said

"It's okay, that's actually where I get my name from; Chris is short for Cristobal and that was my paternal grandfather's name and Harry was my maternal grandfather's name," I explained

"Oh," she said

"Yea, well like I said I think we should get going," I told her

She nodded and began walking; I followed. Not even ten feet later she stopped, I looked down and saw that there were clothes on the ground. I looked away while she put her clothes back on.

"I'm decent," she said

I looked back and saw that she was fully clothed and had her hand extended out. I took the trench coat back from her. I then put it on, what I was cold I didn't have a shirt on and I was afraid that if I stayed that way then my nipples would fall off.

We walked for a while

"Do you believe what they told us about that imprinting stuff?" she asked

"My Dad has never lied to me and I don't think he would start today and it makes sense I know you don't know anything bout my family but if you saw the way that Jake acted around his wife and Sam with my Aunt Emily it would sense. It's the strongest kind of love I've ever seen; I mean my parents top it all, it's the kind of love they write about in novels and make lifetime movies about but those two couple have the supernatural twist to it," I answered

"Do you think that will happen to us?" she asked

"I don't know Gabriella, I wished I had the answers but I just don't this is all new to me. All I know is that I really care about Bianca and I'm not going to leave her," I told her. It was best to be straight forward with her,

"I understand but like that guy Jake said I am going to be in your life in any capacity that you want," she said.

Oh great that was going to be a lovely conversation that I have to have with Bianca when she found out bout all of this.

"Thank you for being understanding," I said.

I looked over and saw that she was smiling at me

"Well tell me about yourself and I'll do the same," she said.

We just talked the entire way back to her house, I told her about my childhood and my family. I think she was freaked out when I told her how wealthy my family really was. After she got over the shock she told me about her life and she grew up in San Francisco and she loved the Bay area. She showed me all of her tattoos and what each one meant.

"How did your parents react when they saw them?" I asked

"Well they were not happy about it, but by the time I had already showed them most of my back was done and I was already starting on my sleeves. I remember my Dad wanting to kill my artist but since it was my best friend he really couldn't do anything about it. After being grounded for a month they came into my room and they asked me to show each one and explain what they meant. After I did I saw that although they weren't happy about it that they accepted that I have them and that I couldn't remove them. My Mom said that it was better this than drugs or alcohol; they came up with a few rules for me. They don't even want to see a release form or they would rip it up; they never want to get anything vulgar or offensive and I have to pay for everything that I get, which meant that I had to get a job. How bout you? I mean I didn't see any, are your parents cool with them?" she asked

"Well my parents would be okay with them, my Dad doesn't have any because he was in the C.I.A as a human and his job meant that he needed to be one of those people that go unnoticed. And my mom isn't the type of person that would get one; I don't think that they would stop me from getting it if it was what I really wanted. But im sure that they wouldn't want to get anything that I would eventually regret. And like your mother said better this than drugs or alcohol," I told her

She nodded in agreement

There was this tree near her house that we sat under while we talked, it was strange to see such a random stranger open up to me so easily. Was it the whole imprinting or was it that she was normally this open about her life or hell was it that she was trying to make a good impression on me. We only stopped when it began to rain heavy, I said my goodbye; I gave her a quick hug. It got a bit weird when she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as she closed the door behind her I changed and ran back towards the house. If I were a human it probably would have taken hours to make the walk back but since I wasn't really human at the moment it took all of 5 minutes. As soon as I got the front door, I found a shirt and a sweatshirt waiting for me, I walked inside the house to find Bianca sitting on the cough while my parents were in their room.

"Umm hi," I said as I closed the door

She didn't say anything she just sat there, I walked towards and I let out a sigh of relief. She didn't hear me; it was the fact that she had my Itouch on that she didn't respond.

"Oh hey you," she said and she leaned up and I left a kiss on her lips.

"How are you doing?" I asked

"Me I'm good, well I was worried when you didn't come home with your Dad and Jake but they told me that you wanted some alone time so that you could do some thinking," she said to me.

So that was the lie that they were telling her

"Yeah, that's the one thing about living in the Pacific Northwest; there are a lot of place where you could do some thinking," I told her.

"That's true, do want something to eat. I could make you a sandwich or something?" she asked

"I could eat," I said

The next thing I knew she had hopped up and dragged me into the kitchen. I just sat there as she made something to eat. This 5 feet 2 ball off fury was all over the place, she kind of reminded me of Alice but without the whole freakiness aspect to her. A few minutes later she handled me a plate with a sandwich and some chips on top of it.

I dug in, and I had to say that it was actually pretty good. I think she was taking some lessons from my Dad but only he knew how to make a sandwich this good.

I was learning to hone in my extra sense pretty well, which meant that I heard the conversation that my parents were having in their room. I tired to play it off as well as I could, I just sat there eating my sandwich as Bianca was sitting next to me. It had become natural for her to lean into whenever we were around each other, I tired to keep my focus on that thought but I still couldn't stop myself from listening in to what they were saying.

"Jerry can you finally tell me what happened out there, did you really think that having sex with me would keep me mind off it," said my Mom. I could help but internally shutter at that thought.

"Well it was worth a try don't you think?" asked Dad

I heard her giggle; at least I was always going to be sure of that. That was something positive I guess.

"Something unexpected happened out there," said Dad

"Did he show another power?" asked Mom

"No, but he can talk which is a good thing," said Dad

"That's great but what happened out there?" she asked

"We met someone," said Dad

"Who? Was it a human?" asked Dad

"We met another wolf," said Dad

"Really? A new wolf in town. God there hasn't been a new wolf in sometime; I mean none of the kids are to the point where they are going to change. I mean in a few years maybe but not now, interesting so what's his name?" asked Mom

"Well that's just it," said Dad

"What's just it?" asked Mom

"Its not a he," said Dad

"Are you saying that there is another female wolf?" asked Mom

"Yeah that's what im saying, he name is Gabriella and she is Embry's niece," said Dad

"She is Peter Call's daughter?" asked Mom

"That's what she said, that they just moved back to town and she started to experience the changes. Apparently she has been able to control the changes to a degree," said Dad

"Wow, I can't believe that no one told me about this," said Mom

"No one knew not even Jake, he family doesn't live on the reservation so I think help in keeping her off of the radar but she was out there in the forest while we were training and we ran into her. She goes to school with Chris and Bianca," said Dad

"Did he know that she was a wolf?" asked Mom

"No, he had no clue but that isn't it. There is more to this than we thought possible," said Dad

"Okay, what's more important than they're being a new wolf in town especially when said wolf is a female. I think that nothing would top that," said Mom

And here comes the big reveal.

"She imprinted on Chris," said Dad

"Excuse me what did you just say?" asked Mom

"She imprinted on Chris, he didn't know he just thought that she was weird around him because she had a crush on him but according to Jake and the facts this girl imprinted on our son," said Dad

"Dear lord, just when we thought that things couldn't get more complicated a monkey wrench gets thrown into the equation," said Mom

"Yeah that's what I think too; where do we go from here?" asked Dad

"Hell if I know, but Chris now has to deal with all of this. Being a hybrid and now having two girls that are in love with him. Geez I hate to be him right now," said Mom

"You do know that he heard everything that you just said, right?" asked Dad

"Really?" asked Mom with a heavy sigh

"Yup it seems as though his sense are starting to be more heighten as he learns how to control himself when he is in his other form," said Dad

"Sorry kiddo," said Mom

I sighed; I knew that they would take it as my answer. They were right, my life has gotten a million times more complicated but there is no one to blame. We are all victims of circumstance, Bianca is the human who I loved and Gabriella was the wolf that was going to be in love with me and on top of that there is the beast inside of me that while I was gaining control over didn't make me any less scared of the real possibility that it could come out and ruin the life that we have built from ourselves.

"You look tired, wanna go up to bed?" asked Bianca

"Sure," is all I said and I let her dragged me upstairs.

I feel on to my bed and just feel asleep without even taking my clothes off but I mean I was good it wasn't like the sweats and the sweatshirt were going to bring me any discomfort. I felt Bianca snuggle into me and then I was truly out for the count.


	40. Chapter 40: The 15 Year Itch

Chapter 40: The 15-year itch

A/N: So I took me forever to figure out how I want to go about concluding this story and I think I found the way I wanted to end this. I figure that I will finish wit this story around chapter 50 or so. So please bear with me, and by the way the title is a reference to the timeline of the story if anyone gets what I am saying.

"But Chris told me that he has no memories of his life outside of the last 15 to 16 years give or take?" she asked

"Well he has no memories of that time but oddly enough he completely remembers all of the skills that he had as a human. Its really strange, Jasper once told me that for those in the military that no matter how much of your memories you lose that everything that they taught you stays with you, its like its embedded in his DNA or something, I can't really explain. See Jasper, was a soldier in the civil war before he was turned; he lost most of his memories of his life as a human but he never lost the things that he learned as a confederate soldier. Same goes for Jerry, he may not remember his life but trust me, he remembers all the training he received. If you or I lost all our memories we would still know how to read or write, the same goes for him its like reading or writing or hell even eating." I told her.

It was strange that Chris had been so open with this girl, more times than not we tired to stay as out of conversations that revealed our true history instead of the one that we told people. That Jerry was this secretive billionaire who wished to stay out of the limelight by living with his girlfriend (that would be me for anyone not paying attention) and his son in a small town outside of Port Angeles. Since I had never imprinted I never really saw the working of an imprint and an imprintee; I wanted to go no where near Sam and Emily and when Nessie had finished growing up and her and Jake began dating I was to preoccupied with raising Chris and we weren't really living near each other since they decided to stay with Edward and Bella in Alaska so really seeing the beginning of whatever the hell they were going to be was definitely a learning experience. Because in the end I only saw bits and pieces along with what was told to me by those who had imprinted on someone. Sam was decent enough to not think about Emily while we were in the same pack even though I probably didn't do myself any favors by constantly thinking bout the past and well then I left his pack and I didn't have to deal with it anymore.

"Oh see that's just freaking cool, well then he definitely has to teach me how to shoot a rifle," said Gabby with a huge grin on her face

"Oh no he will not girly, I didn't tell you that he use to be an assassin for the government just so that you could go ask him to teach you how to shoot a gun," I told her

"Come on," she begged

"Nope," I said

"You're no fun," she pouted

"Gabby at any moment you can change into a wolf, why would you need to be able to know how to shoot a gun?" I asked her

"Well what If I can't change into a wolf? What if there are humans around? Wouldn't I be putting them in more danger if I changed? Would I be putting all our lives in danger if they saw what I truly was?" she asked

Damn this girl was really smart; smarter than she had any right to be at her age.

"Fine, I will ask Jerry to show how to shoot a rifle. Just please be careful, a gun is not a toy it is a tool that is to be used to in only dire situations," I warned her

"Yes mother," she said sarcastically

"When you have kids you'll understand," I told her

"Hey my Mom says that too, is that the universal lie that you are told to tell us or does did all of you have this convention where you came with up that bullshit?" she asked

God, I love this girl she is so much like me that I think that I have found my soulmate. Too bad that it had to be in the form of a 16-year-old girl. It had been a few weeks since we found out bout Gabriella, Jerry thought that it would be best if I had met and spoken with this young girl. That somehow my history would give me the perspective that would help this girl make the transition. Damn that man always had to be right bout this kinds of things, I mean it was obvious that since we were the only two known female shape shifters in history that we would have something in common but it was like he knew that our two personalities would mesh the way it has over the last few weeks. I mean I loved Bianca like a daughter but it was hard to imagine how she would fit into our world. That girl was destined to go live a normal human life with kids and grandkids. That was something that Chris could never give her; there was only two ways that it could goes, Jerry or one of the Cullens would turn her, which I know that everyone was against or Chris would be with her until she died a normal human death while he continued living. It had become clearer and clearer since Chris had first changed that his growth had slowed down considerably. It was like his body had forced itself so that it could get to a point where he could change without the fear of his human form ever deteriorating on him. His two forms where now working in harmony to allow him to fulfill his destiny. And that ultimately meant that Bianca would be forced to alter her life to fit into ours; I fear that me pushing them together over the years would ultimately lead to a lot of pain for my son and for the girl I thought of as my daughter. I told this to Jerry and of course he was Jerry and he told me that I was being too hard on myself and that we are all victims of circumstance. God did I love that man but he was such a hopeless fool; we needed a war because I really did think that he was getting soft but I would never tell him that because he has the ability to switch it on and off at will.

Anyways I had finally met Gabriella who told me that she preferred to be called Gabby that only her mother called her Gabriella. I explained to her what she really was, too bad that Jerry had already beat me to the punch because of course he covered all the bases and explained everything even the stuff that was touchy. I remember clearly how hard it was for me as I adjusted to the change but it was so much different for her, she accepted it so easily hell I think that she thought it was great that this had happened to her. Maybe it was her youth or the fact that she didn't know any better, but she wasn't upset about the fact that she couldn't have any children, I explained to her about Carlisle's treatment when she asked that if she couldn't have any children why did I? After I explained that it was basically like winning the lottery. She just nodded and accepted that it was apart of the package like everything else. She really was so much like her uncle; when Embry first made the change he thought it was and still is the coolest thing that has ever happened to him. I knew how much he cared about my son and how glad he was that it was a family member of his that imprinted on him. He told Jerry that he was so happy that in a few years that we would really be family and that he was happy that Chris was going to become his nephew even if it was by law instead of by blood like I knew he always wanted. All the conversation I had with her made me reevaluate my entire time as a wolf, that I had been so wrapped up in the fact that I felt like the world was coming down on me to see that there was some good aspects of it. I don't know, it just made me feel bad bout myself that it took a 16 year old to show me that how pity I was being in the end. That only when I found Jerry did I fully accept who and what I was. It made me respect this girl more than I thought I would.

Everything was going well, the problem was that Chris still hadn't told Bianca the truth; I understood his fear he was truly in a horrible position. It was stuck between two very beautiful and wonderful girls; in the end he would have to hurt one. One could say that it was the same choice that Sam had so many years ago but the truth is that my Son is and will always be a better man than Sam Uley because unlike Sam Chris actually understood the weight of this decision and that he really didn't want to hurt anyone. It was a minefield that he was walking through unlike Sam who just accepted the fact that he imprinted on Emily and went with it without hesitation. Hell I was even lying to Bianca, I told her that because my Mom was getting older that I was taking more of a larger role on the tribe's council but in reality Sam and Jake were the council and they only came to me when they were split on a matter, I was essentially the tie breaker when they argued. It was so strange to see Sam the way he is now. The grey hairs and the wrinkles on his face were clear indicators that time was starting to pass us by. More and more of the wolves started to figure out how to stop the change; that only a few of us were left. Jake, Seth, Embry and myself were the only wolves left; if we had found out bout Gabby years ago there might have been an argument bout which pack she would belong to but not now. I had been taking her on patrols to show her the area that we protect. Which had grown larger since most of the Cullens had left forks; Nessie played more of a watchtower role since it was obvious that she wasn't much of a fighter. Which was fine by Jake, I knew that when she went on patrols with us that he was afraid for her. Now she coordinates the patrols making sure that it was structured and that none of us were pushing ourselves beyond our limits. Chris was getting better and better at doing the basic things that a human or in this case a vampire could do such as talk or answer the phone without breaking it. That way either Jerry or Chris would patrol with one of us, we coordinated the schedule so that at least someone was home with Bianca that she didn't begin to question what was really going on.

I dropped Gabby off at home, her parents were still wary of the fact that their daughter was a wolf hell that most of the people that she knew were not really human. Anytime that Peter or his wife saw Jerry I could see the fear of God in them, like they were afraid that his was going to eat them. Trust me I didn't lose any sleep over that fact, hell I thought it was funny as hell. I understood that it was a tough pill to swallow but you could see how disgusted he was with his daughter when he found out bout everything but it he had no right to look at his daughter like that; he always thought that he was so much better than us that because his family had money that it somehow entitled him to feel the way he did. It took Jerry and Chris to hold me back and that in turn pissed off Jerry who was ready to rip Peter's head clean off, the minute that he showed them his teeth Embry had gone out of his way to basically threaten to kill both of them if they ever let it slip that we were what we were.

I came home to find Chris and Bianca eating

"Hey mom, how's Nana?" asked Chris. He said it so non-chantilly that for a moment I actually believed that she was really asking bout his Grandmother.

"Oh, she's fine. Charlie sends his love," I told him

Chris smiled; he looked so much like his father that it scared me sometimes.

I thought bout that for a second but that all went away when I felt Jerry's hands as they tighten around me.

"Hey baby," he murmured into my neck as he kissed it

"Hi," was all I could say

"Come on Bianca, I think we should leave the lovebirds alone," said Chris as I saw the two of them walk away but not before Jerry was able to hit Chris in the back of the head with his wash cloth.

"Ouch," said Chris from the other room

"I missed you," he said as I melted into his hold

"Me too," I told him

"How was your day?" he asked

"It was good, I hung out with my Mom. She said hi and then I spent some time with Gabby, she wants you to teach her how to shoot a rifle," I told him

"Why is that?" he asked

"Well I told her what you use to do and now she in enamored with it," I told him

"I am not teaching her how to shoot my Steyr IWS-2000. That it too powerful of a weapon for such a young girl," he told me

"Remember this is no ordinary girl," I pointed out

"I didn't mean in that way; I know that she is one of a kind, well actually one of two of a kind but I meant the physiological makeup that you need to be able to be proficient in properly shooting a rifle. The mind needs to be sharpened the way you would sharpen a knife to the point where body and soul are one. You just don't need to be able to pull the trigger to become a sniper," he said

"Well that's what I said but not in so many words," I told him

I felt him chuckle as it radiated throughout both our bodies

"I say no to teaching her how to shoot but I will train her in everything else that I know, does that work for you?" he asked

"That's cool with me, I mean that's better than I could hope for. I do not want to see a gun in that girl's hands beside does she really need to know how to shoot a gun?" I asked rhetorically

"I see what you mean, how bout we talk bout that later so that we can focus on the more important matters," he said

I grinned, it was obvious where he was going with this hell that's where I wanted it to go. He picked me up bridal style and he carried me to our room.

"Do you think that we will ever get tired of this?" I asked him as we laid in bed

"You wanna know me theory on that?" he asked

"Of course, I always want to hear what you think besides why the hell else would I ask you that question," I told him

I could feel him shaking his head

"Well I look at it like this for us vampires it is obvious that once we are changed in will always stay in the form that we died in. So mentally and physically I will always be 28, which means that I will always have a over active sex drive. It goes for every other vampire that we know," he said

"So that's why Edward acts like a little bitch sometimes," I said out loud

Jerry began to laugh hard; after he was done he looked down at me with a grin

"I wouldn't go that far with it but he will always in one form or another will be 17. Esme and Carlisle will always be in a state of maturity because they were older when they were turned. Same goes for Siobhan and Liam, when they were turned in they were in late 20's when it happened so they will be more mature than Maggie will. And from what I have read and learned bout the Volturi Aro, Caius and Marcus were more mature than Jane and Alec and the rest of the guard for the most part so besides the fact they were the unquestioned rulers then had mentally developed to a point where their minds worked differently than the rest of them," he responded

"Fair enough but what bout us?" I asked. I really wanted to know what he thought bout my kind.

"Well what I believe is that because your kind usually changes around the time that puberty is occurring that it affects the way you think and act and desire. That since your body has to make that jump to the point where you are at your peak in every way so that your body will be able to sustain the change that you go through. That means that you are at your peak physically, mentally and sexually for that matter," he said

"Okay but what if you were turned when you were let's say 50, what would happen then?" I asked

"An interesting question and a question that I have spoken to Carlisle and Liam about. We have come to the consensus that since physically your body would be in its later stages and that deterioration would already be occurring that after the first year where you were at your strongest as a vampire that you would be weaker than any other regular member of our kind. Maybe that's why we have never encountered a vampire that old, because of the fear that they wouldn't be as strong as those who were turned when they were younger once they pasted the one-year mark. Outside of the Cullens and Jane and Alec most vampires were physically older when they were turned. Because humans at that stage haven't fully developed, that their bodies are not at their physically peak. I know that I took a really long way to answer your question but honestly I think that it is both of us were at our sexual peaks when the supernatural took over. I honestly think that we would always be attracted to each other regardless of how we looked but it is because we are stuck in this state of biology that we have as much sex as we do," he told me

"I love your brain," I told him

"I love your everything," he told me as he began to kiss my neck

After we had sex again, we put our clothes back on and Jerry went into the kitchen to make dinner.

The food was great of course, I loved how Jerry would tell us stories well bout everything. Obviously we didn't mention the vampire and wolf stuff around Bianca but he told stories bout the Irish and the Italians and the Cullens. He would then tell us stories bout the times he would hang out with Jake and Seth and even Embry who was becoming more of a fixture around the house now that his niece was here and that she had imprinted on Chris. I think that Bianca felt out of place sometimes it was obvious that she didn't like the fact that we were keeping our secrets from her. I think she felt that we didn't trust her but in reality I knew that once you were in on the secrets of this family there was no going back and no matter what the outcome was she would never be the same again. That if she was turned or if she knew everything and stayed human throughout the course of her life that would somehow be in danger. Or hell even if we told her everything and she still left that somehow she would never be free of it, that there would always be something tying her to the very small town of Forks, Washington. Wouldn't we be horrible people if we did that to her? Wouldn't we be putting her life in extreme danger if she knew everything? I loved that girl way too much. Gabby was different, she was always destined to be apart of this life; it was embedded in her DNA for Christ's sake. And besides she could take care of herself, Bianca couldn't no matter how many of us where there to protect her. But in the end, it was like Jerry said it wasn't up to us; this was and always has been Chris's choice. Chris has the power to keep her out of the hell that this life brings or he could throw her the wolves, figuratively of course.

"What are you thinking about baby?" asked Jerry

"Nothing, you know me. I have so many things in my head at once," I told him

"Yea I do know you," he said with a smirk

I stuck my tongue out at him

"Anyways, how was school?" I asked the kids

"School was school," said Chris, which in his code meant that he was bored out of his fucking mind. There was no doubt that he had his father's mind but that inherently meant that he was always two steps ahead of everyone else. But the difference between Chris and Jerry was the drive that Jerry had; he was always focused no matter what the situation was you always knew that it would come out in his favor. The same could not be said for Chris, that didn't mean that if Chris could focus himself that he couldn't do anything that his father could do but it was all about Chris motivating himself like his father could. I knew this was a year away but he could be the valedictorian but instead I think he will settle for being a B student.

I let it go and asked the same question to Bianca, now this was a girl who had the drive and determination to be great at whatever she wanted to do well I mean expect for having a good relationship in our world especially when the two people are not on the same playfield just ask Bella and Edward.

The rest of the night went along awkwardly well for me anyways I kept on looking over at Bianca and Chris who were watching TV.

"Mi Vida," said Jerry. I looked over at him and he gestured that we should go outside

We soon as we got outside he led me to one of our lawn chairs, he sat down and I plopped myself on top of him.

"Look you can't be too wrapped up in the fact that Bianca is human and that she wouldn't be able to survive in our world because of her state," he told me

"Its hard not to, I mean that girl is our daughter how could I not be worried bout her. You weren't here when Bella was a human but everyone was always on eggshells, I mean everyone was trying to kill her but you get my point. We are not human Jerry and neither is Chris; the only human here is Bianca and it's hard to take that into account," I told him

"I know, trust I have spent many a night thinking bout that while all of you were asleep but I try not to let it consume my thoughts and neither should you. Everything will work out the way it is suppose to, what that means for Bianca and Chris I don't know but I promise you this I will do everything in my power to protect that girl's life, she will live I mean if Chris ever gets off of his ass and finally tells her and she decides that she wants to get turned than she will be the living undead but now I'm just rambling ain't I?" he asked.

"A little but I sort of get your point," I told him with a smile. I leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"But what about Gabby?" I asked

"That's the wildcard isn't it? I mean she will always be apart of his life and for you and others have told me it is quite obvious that she is already in love with him. Its kinda like reality bites but without everyone being so damn negative," he said

"Why is it that any time you want you want to make an analogy to something you always bring up a Gen X movie from the 90's?" I asked

"Its because I am secretly in love with Ethan Hawke," he said

"I knew it," I said with a grin

"Yes for the last 15 years I have been lying to you," he said

I tired to pinch him but I mean when your boyfriend is basically marble you can't really pinch him, now can you?

_Meanwhile_

"Why after all these years have decided to make your move?" asked the man to an unknown figure.

"Because for the first time in so many years are they finally separated. As a unit they are dangerous you saw what they did to the Volutri and then what they did to the brides," said the figure

'But what bout the seer? She isn't around the dogs anymore, she will this coming" said the man

"Let's just say that it has taken me 15 years to finally figure out how to get around that bitch's power along with the other powers in their family," said the figure

"But what bout him?" asked the man

"He is will be the toughest one to take on, but see it is obvious what his weakness is," said the figure

"And what is that?" asked the man

"His family, take the mutt and their pup away along with the rest of them and you have a broken man. He will welcome death and I will be more than willing to give that to him," said the figure

The man just stood there while he took everything in, could this really work everything that they have been working for was finally going to happen.

"You are cold hearted you know?" asked the man

"Well I am dead fucker, you get no more cold hearted than that," responded the figure

"No not that I meant that why are you going out of your way to eliminate the man's family he isn't the one you have issues with?" asked the man

"I have gotten past that, I have learned that in the past it was those issues and the amount of time that I paid attention to it that has caused me to fail in my attempts to finally seize the power that should have been mine oh so many years ago. They have been in power for far too long and it is bout time that we take instead of sitting back and watching those abominations have their way," said the figure

All the man could do is nod

The figure tossed him something

"What is this?" asked the man

"Just take it," said the figure

The man did as he was told, he didn't feel any different. In fact the taste that was left was gave him cottonmouth.

"Now the bitch won't be able to see you," said the figure

He nodded

"Now you know what needs to be done you should get going," said the figure

With that the man left, all that was left was for the figure to sit back and let the plan unfold. Would the figure get what it always wanted or will the figure risk it all and still come up with nothing. Only time would tell

_A few days later_

"Okay, remember that just because you are in your wolf form doesn't mean that you are invincible," said Jeremiah

The wolf nodded

"Its all about technique and leverage; yes you are strong but you have to know how to use that strength to fight in a battle. Remember dear I care bout u, which means that I will take it easy on you in a real fight the other person will be going for your head," said Jeremiah

She nodded

"You have to be prepared at all times because you never know when someone is going to come after you," said Jeremiah

She nodded again

"Alright, well that's it for today I think you should phase back," said Jeremiah

She nodded and grabbed a hold of her clothes and went into some trees; she came back eventually fully clothed and happy.

"Thank you," she said

"For what?" asked Jeremiah

"Teaching me everything that you," she said

"Don't worry bout it and the truth is that in a fight I need as many trained soldiers as I can get. There aren't as many wolves as there use to be and all of us are no longer living in the same area anymore so the trust is that we need to be on guard you never know what's coming to get you," he said to her

"Yes Yoda," said Gabby

"Training you need more," said Jeremiah with a smile

Gabby just smiled as she shook her head

That's when Jeremiah heard something in the wood, he sniffed around and picked up on the scent of someone he didn't expect.


	41. Chapter 41: The Plan

Chapter 41: The Plan

_Jeremiah's POV_

"Come out of the trees Bianca," I said out loud

Gabby looked at me like I told her that her cat had just died

Bianca finally came out through the trees and she looked pissed and confused all at once

"What the hell is going on? Why are the two of you out here? Are you fucking each other? How could you do that to Leah? Answer me God Damnit," she screamed

I sighed well at least she didn't see the truth but then again she thought that I was fucking a teenager, which would explain why Bianca would have seen her buttoning up her shirt. The only question was which is worst? The answer is that I really didn't know

"Its really not what you think Bianca," I said. Fuck how horrible did that sound?

"Oh really this is what I see and then we'll can compare notes. I see the man that has been the only real father that I have ever had out in the woods alone with a teenage girl who was obviously naked since I saw her buttoning up her flannel shirt," she spat out at me.

"Okay that sounds horrible when you say it out loud but please you have to have faith in what he is telling you. I am not that kind of person, you know that B I wouldn't break up this family," Gabby said

"The whore finally speaks," whispered Bianca. She thought that we couldn't hear it, but I did and so did Gabby. I knew it must have hurt her to be called that I am sure no one not even a prostitute would love to be called that. But that was getting way off of track, there was only a few ways this could go one, we could tell her the truth and she would laugh hell any normal human being would have laughed in our faces or secondly she could have gone to Leah told her what she thought that she had saw, which Leah knew wouldn't be the truth but Bianca has never been one to let things go and we would never hear the end of it and the problem was that there was the possibility that she could tell the wrong person and we would get unwanted attention. In other words we were all screwed.

"She's not lying to you, have I ever given you reason to doubt me?" I asked

The look on her face wavered a bit, I could see that she was actually pondering what I just asked her. I knew that she knew that I would never hurt our family and that I loved Leah as much as I always said I did, which wouldn't even begin to truly express how much I loved my own personal deep fried Twinkie.

We all stood there for the next several minutes not saying anything. Then I saw something that would have made me heart stopped, I mean if my heart was still beating. About 20 to 25 newborn vamps were standing there looking at the three of us, I knew that they knew that there was a human among us and that it was dinnertime for them and that me and Gabby were their after dinner playthings.

"Gabby wolf form now," I said without looking at her. I knew that Bianca had no idea what the hell I was talking bout. Two seconds later Gabby was a fully-grown wolf and I knew that Bianca was shitting in her pants.

"Get her the hell out of here now," I screamed

Gabby tossed Bianca on top her back and began running

"Tell Leah that I love her," I said. I knew that Gabby could hear because I heard her howl.

I looked up and saw that those very pissed off newborns were running towards me.

"Let's play," I said as the first wave of them hit me.

_Gabby's POV_

This is just fucking great; I had this girl who I thought was my friend who turned into an utter bitch on my back. And I couldn't even scream or tear her apart because the boss man told me to get her the hell out of danger. Great first she thinks that I am sleeping with the first adult who actually cares bout me without wanting to fucking me then she calls me a fucking whore and now because she is a puny human I cant even do the one thing that I was destine to do which is to fight a bunch of fucking leeches. Great my day keeps on getting better and better, and all of that mixed in with the fact that she was the girlfriend of the man that I love, the man that I was going to be tied to for the rest of my life.

I jumped into the backyard and saw that the door was open and the look on Leah and Chris's face was going to haunt my days forever. They both knew that since Bianca was on my back, and Jeremiah wasn't with us that something bad was up. I saw Leah run into the house and was back a few second later she came back outside with a robe. I tossed Bianca off of my back, yeah it was hard but that's what she gets for the whore comment back in the forest. I saw the look on Leah's face and I knew that I was going to get it but so what I was willing to take her wraith. I changed back and I put the robe on.

"What the fuck are you?" asked Bianca

I sighed and went into the house without answering her question. Stupid bitch, "what the fuck are you?" you have to be kidding me. Jeremiah said wolf form and I did as he asked and then she saw me as we ran towards the house, what the fuck did she think that I was the fucking Easter bunny. Now I was even more pissed off than I was before. Chris was with her, this fucking blond who has the I.Q of a peanut. Geez, I just rolled my eyes and I went and sat down on the couch. I needed to get myself straight.

'What happened out there?" asked Leah as she sat down next to me

"We were out there training and then out of nowhere this doofus came out yelling at us about how we were having sex and that we were betraying you and before we could explain the truth 15 newborns came out of nowhere. He told me to get this the hell out of there and here are. The last thing he said he was that he loved you," I told her

Chris just sat there not saying a damn thing, he looked up at his mom and I could see the tears were welling up. I wanted to go over to where he was and just hold him, just comfort him like he has always comforted me. But I couldn't because that bitch beat me to the punch. I looked up and saw that Leah was looking at me, she was sending off sympathetic vibes.

"Chris you need to go into the forest and find your father, bring him back to me," ordered Leah

Chris nodded and got up

"Wow wow wow, what the hell? Are you really going to send your son to go fight whatever the hell those things were?" asked Bianca. I really wanted to get up and slap this stupid bitch.

"Bianca I can take care of myself," said Chris

He took his shirt off and a few seconds later he changed. Bianca looked at him like her eyes were going to pop off. He looked at his mother and then to me, I just smiled at him and mouthed, "be safe". He winked at me and mouthed back "I always am" and then flew out of the house.

"Is someone going to explain to me what the hell is going on?" she yelled

I knew that I growled at her because I could see the fear of God in her eyes

"Gabby control yourself," barked Leah

I just glared at her and then took my seat back on the couch

"I'm going to go called Carlisle and Jake, I hope that the both of you can behave," said Leah and then she walked out of the room. It was just the bitch and I and as much as I wanted to rip her apart I couldn't find it in myself to do it. It would hurt this family way too much and the last thing I need to do is to hurt the only family I got, I mean its not like my parents were jumping for joy when they found out what I was, hell I haven't seen them for more than 5 minutes at a time when all of this mess started.

"You wanna really know what's going on?" I asked her

She just glared back at me and then she nodded; her anger at me was being replaced by all the questions that I knew that she had in the back of her head.

"Jeremiah is a vampire and before you say I know that it sounds like bullshit but its not trust me. All of his family are vamps as well, I mean come on how could you not see it; have you ever seen them eat or go out into the sun and you know how they talk like they did back in the day I mean like people from the turn of the century well most of them are from that time. As for me and Leah and all the people on the Rez that look like they belong in the NFL, well we are wolves and before you ask we're not werewolves, we are shape shifters who turn into wolves. Does that answer all of your silly little questions?" I asked.

"So those things out in the forest were vampires, like the ones that will drink my blood?" she asked

"You're smarter than I thought, yes those were vampires," I answered

"Why were they here?" she asked

'I don't know the answer to that question, but more than likely it had to do with Jeremiah see Jeremiah and the Cullens are different from most vamps. They don't drink human blood they feed off of animals, which makes them public enemy number one. See from what I have been told, they are now in a position of power in the vampire world. Remember how in history class were taught about how some countries move from a dictatorship to a democracy well it's the same basic thing and since the transition isn't always simple and some of the old guard try to fight back and get back what was theirs before that's what I think happened here but it took killing 20 to 25 people to do it, that's what boils my blood," I explained

"So basically vampires and wolves are real and they are my family but no one thought to tell me all of this," she said

"We were trying to keep you out of danger little girl, remember you are human they could easily kill you and feed off of you. Jeremiah and Leah thought that you deserved a normal life away from all of this crap; all from all of the danger, trust me if I could be human again I would be but I cant my life is too wrapped up in this world and the beings in it. So does that answer all of your little questions?" I asked her.

"Most, but what bout Chris?" she asked

"He is a mix of both, Jeremiah calls him a hybrid but I like to call him a mutt," I said with a chuckle.

"When you said that your life is too wrapped in this world and the people in it is that why are you always around him or looking at him like a love sick puppy?" she asked me

"If you are asking me whether or not I love Chris, the answer is yes I love him. My destiny is tied to his," I told her

"What the fuck are you talking bout, look I don't know what has happened to make you think that you two are going to be together or that he is going to love you but he is with me and it will stay like that forever get use to it bitch. I know that he wouldn't touch you when he has me and its not like I'm the best looking girl in the world but he loves me and I know him better than anyone else," she screamed at me.

"Then how come he didn't tell you bout all of this then," I asked

"Cause he wanted to tell his dog first," she answered. That was it, I'm tired of being the nice girl, I am going to fuck this bitch up.

I got up and raised my hand to her, one hit if I could get one shot in I would shut this whore up forever.

Then I felt a hand on my arm, it was the person I always wanted to be touching me, our eyes met and he gave me a sincere look. He mouthed "Please"; I did as he asked hell I would always do what he asked. I nodded and put my hand down. He put his hand on my cheek; I wish he would leave it there forever. He said thank you and then turned to look at Bianca

"Chris she told me some things, are they all true?" asked Bianca

He looked at me for conformation and I nodded that what she was telling him was the truth.

"Yea I guess so, look Bianca I am sorry that we hid so much from you but you have to understand that we did it so that you could be safe so that you could live a life away from all of the crap that we live in. It's too late for me and Gabby but you can have a normal life you can go on and do anything you want to," he said

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked and I could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes, I wish it going to be that simple then he could mine. He went over to her and began whispering in her ears but I could hear everything clearly.

"I'm not breaking up with you, but I am giving you the option to do what you think is best. Now you know everything and I will be damned if I am going to bring into the depths of hell with me. Now I know what you are going to say but I need you to wait on giving me your answer because I need to talk to my mom," said Chris

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes

"Mom," Chris shouted

She came back into the room and I could see that all the color in her face was gone

"Mom, what's going on?" asked a concerned Chris

"Did you find your father?" asked Leah

"No and before you ask I looked through everything and I couldn't find anything to tell me that they killed him; not a shred of clothes, nothing. Now tell me what the hell is going on," said Chris

"I just talked to Carlisle and he told me that Bella, Jasper and Alice are missing. Edward and Emmett are searching for them but they haven't found a damn thing. I called Jake and told him what is going on and he has the wolves patrolling like crazy," answered Leah but there was no emotion left in her body it was her entire world was coming down on her.

But before anything could say anything else Jeremiah came through the backdoor, he was holding his right arm with his left. He grunted and he plopped down on the couch. Leah dropped the phone and ran to him and jump on top his lap and held on to him for dear life.

Jeremiah closed his eyes and held on to her tightly

"I'm okay gorgeous, I'm okay," he said to her as he rubbed her back.

She let out a deep, deep sigh; I knew as long as she and the rest of us had Jeremiah that it was going to be all right.

"Baby I need to put my arm back on," he said with a chuckle.

She nodded and let go of him, but she was still sitting on his lap. He took his shirt off and tossed it to me, I saw that it was ripped in several places. It took some time but eventually he was able to completely attach his arm. After he was done I knew that he picked up on the mood of the house because he saw how fucked everything really was.

"Is someone going to tell what happened?" he asked

"I called Carlisle and told what happened then he told me that Bella, Jasper and Alice are all missing," said Leah

"Oh fuck me sideways," said Jeremiah

He looked up and looked into Leah's eyes and then he embraced her

"It's okay baby, we will get them back. Have you talked to Jake?" he asked

She nodded

"What did he say?" he asked

"He cried a bit then told me that he was going to put the pack on alert and that they would be patrolling," she said

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" asked Jeremiah

"They said that Edward and Emmett were out looking for them but they got nothing," answered Leah

He nodded

"What are you thinking?" asked Leah

"That it all makes sense," said Jeremiah

'What makes sense?" asked Leah

"The shield, the empath and the seer are missing and then come after me the general; you take out the strongest and most powerful of us and what happens to the rest they are easy pickings. But what doesn't make sense is what those newborns were doing out there," said Jeremiah

"What does that mean, what did they do?" asked Leah

"They were attacking no doubt that but they weren't going for the kill it was like they were wasting my time. I mean yeah they were able to pull my arm off but that was more my fault than anything else see I decided to be a dumbass and jump into a crowd of 5 or 6 newborns," said Jeremiah

"What do you mean the shield, the empath and the seer?" asked Bianca

He turned and looked at her and then realization hit his face.

"So I'm guessing that you have been told what we are?" asked Jeremiah

She nodded and then he nodded

"Well my guess is that they didn't tell you bout that part, see some of us vampires have special abilities. Bella can omit a shield around her and anyone else she wants to, Jasper can control the emotions of those around him and well Alice can see the future or a possible future, see the future is always changing as we make decisions," explained Jeremiah

"And what bout you?" she asked

"Abilities do not work on me and when I run you are not able to see me and well I do not leave a scent. Umm see those of the supernatural community have heighten senses and we pick up on things through our noses and well since you can pick off a scent from me it helps me hide from enemies," he answered

She nodded, taking everything in

"Well maybe they were trying to distract you," she answered

He smiled at her as the answer hit him with such obviousness

"Well at least you don't think that I am cheating on Leah," said Jeremiah

He looked at Leah and told her that he would explain later

"She is right though, who ever sent the newborns here did their homework and knew that we were here and the Cullens were scattered around a bit. My guess is that they hit Jasper and Alice first then they Bella but how is the question. How were they able to get to them with a fight or even telling the rest of them? And how in the hell did the get to Bella without he stopping them? I mean her shielding powers have gotten so much better over the years and newborns wouldn't have been able to get her," said Jeremiah

"Well when they found you did anything seem different?" asked Chris

"No, but maybe that is why they sent those specific newborns to me so that it would threw me off the right track," he answered.

"What are we going to do next?" I asked

"First Leah can you call Carlisle and tell him to get everyone here? If they are going to hit us we all need to be together I will not lose another family member tonight," said Jeremiah. Leah got off of his lap and went to get the phone

"Chris I need to take Gabby and meet up with the rest of the wolves. I will call you when its time to come home, Okay? And I will need you to bring the rest of the wolves back here with you," he ordered. I looked at Chris and we both nodded at him.

Chris went over and gave his Dad a hug and then went over to his Mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I did the same and I went outside I didn't want to see the goodbye that he was going to give Bianca.

A minute later he was outside with me

"Gab I'm really bout what Bianca said to you, she had no right to do that. I need you to know that I don't feel the same way she does bout you. You are awesome in so many ways.

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek; I felt my cheek become ruby red. I looked over and he had already changed but I could see the smile on his face and the laugh as he jumped into the forest. I took the robe off and took off after him.

_Jeremiah's POV_

Everything had turned to shit in the matter of one night; three people that I loved dearly were gone. Leah was a few seconds from losing it and the kids well the girls were playing a game off toss Chris around. Geez this was some fucked up things plus Bianca had finally been told the truth bout our world.

I called Jake, who luckily was still in his human form; it was obvious that he was still consoling Nessie who obviously crying. Poor girl, she had just lost her mother and aunt and uncle in span of one night. I was going to tell him that he needed to get here but there was no way that was going to happen. I told him that we were coming there and I also told him that he needed to get a hold of Sam I wanted to speak to him.

As soon as I got off the phone I saw that Bianca was looking at me with such confusion

"What do you need me to do?" she asked

"I need you to get clothes for everyone for the next few weeks and then I need to you to be in the car in 5 minutes can you do that?" I asked her

She nodded and ran into the rooms.

I walked over and saw that Leah was still on the phone with Carlisle

"Are they coming here?" I asked

She nodded

"Tell them that we'll be at the mansion," I told her

She looked at me with a bit of confusion and then nodded. It was the biggest place that we had and the truth was that it was also the safest. We were around way too many humans for my liking, they could get hurt or they could find out.

"Look Carlisle Jerry just told me to tell you to be at the mansion," she said into the phone

She was nodding and then looked at me and mouthed, "okay" to me.

She got off of the phone and I told her the orders that I gave to the kids and she said okay. I leaned in and gave her a kiss, she moaned into and that was how we spent the last 5 minutes that we would spend in this house for the next few weeks. I heard the garage door open and knew that Bianca was putting our stuff in the car and that it was time for us to leave.

The drive to the mansion was somber at best, I just held on to Leah's hand it's all I could do to stop me from breaking something.

We soon as we got to the mansion the door flew open and Nessie ran into my arms

"I don't care what you have to do but get my mom back uncle Jerry," she said

"Yes ma'am," is all I said to her and I hugged her back

We sent the next several minutes like this until Sam's scent overwhelmed me.

"Jake can you take Nessie back into the house? I would like to talk to Sam alone," I asked

Leah looked at me and I nodded telling her that everything would be okay.

Sam looked like a man well into his 30's, it was well know that him and me did not have a good history but I like to think that beyond our differences we still respected each other.

We walked for a bit into we were in the back yard; I looked out into the distance and saw that some of the wolves were patrolling around this area.

"Look Sam, I know I have never really said this to you but I have always respected your leadership skills. I know that we have our differences but I want you to know that I have looked to you in times of need," I told him. It was best if the peace offering came from me, I mean it was only fair.

"Yeah I know Jeremiah and although there has been times where I have been harsh on you I want you to know that I respect you as well. You have loved Leah better than I could ever have and you and Jacob have done a really great job of leading the wolves since I stopped changing," he responded.

"Thank you that means a lot to me, more than you could ever know. Look we need to be united on this they're aren't as many wolves they're use to be and we already down three of strongest soldiers," I told him

"We are you telling me all of this, Jake is the leader," said Sam

"You are right he is and me and Jake has always been in sync when it comes to these things but the truth is that he and the rest of the wolves look to you for guidance," I told him

He nodded

"Okay what do you need from me?" he asked

"Nothing I just need you to be the moral compass of this group. We want blood for what they did but I need someone who can stay level headed bout the whole thing so when I go off the deep end and I know I will I need you to bring me back. I would ask Leah to do this but I don't want to put too much on her plate not that I don't believe that she can handle it, its just that I want one less thing to worry bout," I said to him

He nodded and extended his hand to me and I took it and shook it. Maybe we would be friends someday and this was a nice place to start.

"The twins are out there, right?" I asked

He nodded

"Yeah Eli and Alexander are out there, I'm so proud of my boys," he said

"I know what you mean, I have never been more prouder of my boy than I am right now," I said

"Who do you think is going to be leader when Jake finally stops changing?" he asked

"I don't think that he will, Nessie will never age so that means that Jake will want to stay this forever. The same goes for Leah, she will never change. And honestly I don't think that our boys are ready to be leaders they have a lot of growing up to do, I mean Chris can't even chose who he wants as a mate," I said. I know that I was getting into a dangerous situation but if anyone knew how to get around this situation it would be him.

"Yeah I heard bout that look its different for Chris because he is not the one who did the imprinting but I know that Gabby will do anything to make him happy regardless of what he chooses to do. That girl loves him and he gave it a shot I know that he would love her back but he has the white girl. Lets just say that I feel bad for him," he said

"Yeah I know what you mean," I told him

I had to make a similar choice, I mean mine wasn't much of a choice since Leah was my entire world but I had two great women to choose from. The only thing he could do was to follow his heart.

We talked for a little while, talking bout strategy and then bout life itself. It seemed like we had more in common than either one of us would ever want to admit.

As we walked into the mansion we saw that everyone was in the living room sitting on the couch watching TV. Bianca was leaning against Leah and Nessie had her head on Jake's lap.

I took out my phone and called my son

"Chris I need you, Gabby, Embry and the twins back at the mansion now," I said into the receiver.

"Alright pop," he answered and then we hung up

5 minutes later they all walked through the door

"Alright the Cullens aren't here yet so we'll just have to catch them up later but we need to plan out our next move," I said

"What did you have in mind?" asked Jake

"Alright well we need to split into groups, we need one group to be constantly patrolling the Rez and the mansion. I was thinking that maybe Embry and the twins could be in charge of the Rez and Chris, Jake and Gabby would handle things from our end," I said

I looked at Sam, he was their father I would need his and Emily's approval on this. He nodded indicating that it was all right with him. I also looked over at Embry who nodded as well.

"What bout the rest of the wolves?" asked Leah

"You, me, the wolves and the rest of the Cullens are going to go looking for the missing members of our family," I said

"We are going to need help," said Jake

"Yeah, I know that's why I want to wait till Carlisle, Esme and the rest of them get here so that we can call the Denali clan and anyone else that could help us. If history has taught us anything whoever is behind all of this we will fight here in Forks," I said

Everyone around me nodded, they knew that I was speaking from tons of experience.

We set up camp in our respective rooms waiting for the Cullens to get here. Well it didn't take long cause it was a few hours later that they all got here. Nessie immediately went to her father and they hugged for a long while. Once they were done they all looked at me and I explained what happened to me earlier and why the wolves were on full alert. Then I explained the plan to them, Esme got on the phone and began calling everyone we knew. Everyone said that they would be here as soon as they could, which could take a few days.

"So you think that this is all apart of some elaborate plan to eliminate the entire family?" asked Rose

"I mean it makes senses doesn't it? Everything fits why would three different attacks happen to us on the same day to four of our most powerful family members," said Carlisle

I nodded, that's exactly how I saw it.

"But who the fuck would fuck with this family?" asked Emmett

I went over in my head whom had the ability to do this but none of the possibilities made any sense. If it were Maria, why would she go after Bella her anger would be towards Jasper and Alice that was it, maybe me as well but not Bella so I went to the remaining members of the guard but none of them had the leadership to pull something like this off. Maybe the Romanians but they had no problems with the way were running things. I guess we would soon find out who did all of this.

_Meanwhile_

"I hope you like your quarters you'll be staying here for awhile" said the figure

"You fucking bitch as soon as I get out of here I will tear you apart," said Jasper

"I'm glad you remember how I loved it when you talked dirty to me," said Maria as she came out of the shadows.

"You stupid cunt," screamed Alice

"Please midget if I wanted to speak to an Oompa-Loompa I would go watch Willy Wonka," said Maria with a laugh

"You do know that once they figure out it was you who did all of this that our family will came after and let me tell you that I wouldn't want to be you when Edward and Jeremiah get a hold of you," said Bella

"Ah Jeremiah, the missing piece to my puzzle. Don't you see that I am counting on them coming after me, as much of a chess master as I am I need assistance on this matter and my allies are going to be pleased when I take all of you out," said Maria

"Who in the hell would help you out?" asked Alice

"Like I am going to tell you, what do you think that I am a James Bond villain? Lets just say that they are very eager to get rid of all of you and have the resources to get it done. Why do you think that we were able to get the three of you so easily?" asked Maria

None of the three could answer her question

"It was my allies who gave me the tools to get around your precious little gifts, that's all I will say," said Maria

"Alright so I see that you are the one whose strings are being pulled so my question is what do you get out of it?" asked Jasper

"Normally I would tell you to fuck off and then I would leave but I am in a giving mood today so I will tell you. I get to kill you and your little bitch and then I get Jeremiah all to myself to do whatever I see fit," answered Maria

"You know that Jeremiah will never allow himself to become your little puppet," said Bella

"It won't have a choice," said Maria

With that she left with a evil laugh as she closed the door to where the three of them were being held.


	42. Chapter 42: Discoveries

Chapter 42: Discoveries

"So basically you are leading a pack of wolves?" asked Nate

"No genius, well I mean only a few but in reality one is a half wolf and the other is the girl that is in love with him," I responded

"What do you mean "half wolf", either you are a full wolf or not at all," he said

"Not if you're Chris," I retorted

"You mean that son of yours finally came into his powers? Bout damn time. Hey wait a minute why in the hell didn't you fucking tell me? Shows what kind of a best friend you are," he answered back. I have known this fucker long enough to know when he is really pissed at me and well this wasn't one of those times.

"Yea but it's a little more complicated than you think and the truth is that you have to see Chris actually change to believe that it is him, so in other words get the men and get your asses here, on the double," I ordered.

"Yes sir," I didn't need to be there to know that he was mocking me by giving me the salute.

"Look douche, this is important I'm not fucking around here. We're in a shitload of trouble and I couldn't stand if something happened to you or any of the men," I told him

"I know I know, you do know that I was paying attention when you told me everything right? But I mean come on how is this different than any other situation that we have been in over the year. Trust me this is how it's going to go down, we'll get there we will destroy whatever fucking little army is coming after us and then we'll go home. The only thing that is pissing me off the money I have to spend on plane tickets, do you know how much one ticket from Italy to Washington is? Let alone 10 to 15? Geez you better be paying the bill," he said

"Shut the hell up, you know I'm good for it," I told him

"You better be Mr. Billionaire," he answered

"Blah, Blah, Blah," I said

"See you in a bit," he answered

"Yea," I responded then I hung up the phone

I just stood there on the patio looking out into the forest, for a place that is so visually beautiful it has been the sight of so many battles. I remember speaking with Jasper bout this once and he told me about how he and Em used to joke that Bella was a magnet for danger and how wherever she was a fight was soon to follow. But I think it was a lot more complicated than that, the truth was that even thought from what I have been told the Volutri were a group that needed to be stopped they had instilled a sense of fear in our population and that led to fewer battles since everyone was afraid that if they stepped out of line they would get ashed. And now that they are gone it's like everyone was out for power. First Sulpicia and Maria wanted the thrown then it was the Asian covens that had decided to make a power move a few years back then some nomads here and there came after me now this, whatever the hell "this" was. I didn't want this kind of attention, hell I wished I could just live a normal life; well however a normal life for a vamp could be, but that's what I wanted. I remember the conversation that I had with Carlisle.

"_Look Carlisle, I don't want it," I told him_

"_No matter how you want to look at it, you got it. I mean honestly what did you think would happen when you were at the head of the group that eliminated the Volutri and then the leader of the largest southern coven in the history of our kind. Of course you were going to get tons of recognition for this," Carlisle said_

"_Well it wasn't just me out there, why do I constantly have to be the one who everyone points to when they talk bout the shit that we have been through?" I asked_

"_Look the truth is that I may be a lot of things Jeremiah and I may be the head of this coven but I am not the family's wartime leader, that would be you," he pointed to me to make sure I got what he was trying to say_

"_I'm vampire Carlisle, nothing more special than that," I said not letting the irony escape me_

"_Well Leah would disagree with you but I digress. Anyways, you are not an ordinary vampire Jeremiah and you know that. You have abilities that outrival anyone I have ever seen and trust me the fact that you and Leah were able to get pass the fact that she couldn't bear any children to have one of the most remarkable children I have ever been given the honor of seeing grow up. I would never consider you one of my children cause lets face it, you are around the same age as I was when I was turned but even though we are centuries apart you are a brother to me. You protected my family in our time of need, trust me none of us believe you to be an ordinary vampire and it isn't because of your abilities it is because of your heart and your honor," he said to_

"_Fuck you Carlisle," I said with a chuckle _

"_I hope Esme didn't hear you talk like that," he said_

_I looked around a bit and saw and heard that Esme was nowhere in hearing distance, I mean how could I ever lift my hand in anger at Esme, it's fucking Esme for Christ's sake_

"_Well I sorry if not everyone's mate is as understanding as Leah," he said as he watched_

"_Hell Leah swears like a sailor I hope our kid doesn't grow up to have his mother's artistic vocabulary," I said_

"_Truer words were never said my friend," Carlisle said_

"_Look bro I love you but this has always unnerved me, look I understand that all of you expect for Bella were born before the 1900's but you have to get with the times man. All of you speak like you are from one of the shitty ass romance novels. I mean Em is the only one who speaks like someone his age should," I said_

"_Old habits die hard my brother," he responded_

"_Carlisle you look what late 20's early 30's?" I asked _

"_Yea I have been said to look that age," he answered_

"_Don't you think it is a little off putting to anyone who is human to have you speak like you are their great great great grandfather?" I asked_

"_Well I apologize if I speak with some class and integrity," he said_

"_You are not going to give up on that, are you?" I asked_

_He shook his head _

_I just sighed and began to walk back_

"_Oh by the way fuck off," he said_

_He started laughing then the next thing I knew he was running past me_

"_Why does everyone think that I don't have a sense of humor," he yelled back to me _

_I just shook my head and began to run after him_

"_Remind me to tell Emmett that he owes me a $1000 bucks," I told him as I ran pass him_

"_Why is that exactly?" he asked in the vicinity that I was running in_

"_Cause he bet me and Jasper a $1000 that he could get you to curse first," I said_

"_I am not amused by the little games that the three of you come up with," he said_

"_Sorry," I said with a chuckle_

"_You got be fucking kidding me," I heard Em say as I entered the house, I put out my hand and he put the money in my hand_

"_Language Emmett," said Carlisle as he came in behind me_

_I just smiled as I put it in my pocket_

"What's going on in your head Jeremiah?" asked Edward

I felt his presence a few moments ago but I decided that I should let him approach me instead of the other way around. There is so much shit that this man is going through that he needs a break right now.

"Just analyzing everything, you know me I can't stop thinking bout shit," I lied. I really didn't want him to know that I was thinking of a good memory when he is going through what he is going through right now.

"I feel so useless Jeremiah," he said. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know what storm is going around in his head.

"We'll get them back, I promise you that Edward. Even if it mean that I have to ash every single mother fucker that had any involvement in this," I said to him through gritted teeth

He just nodded; he couldn't even look at me

This guy was my family, which meant that I couldn't let him down

He began to sob, so I did the only thing I could do I just hugged him. He needed someone to tell him it would be all right I guess that was my job. A few seconds later, I saw the door open; it was Rosie and Esme, they looked at me and knew that Edward needed some help to get through this and I wouldn't be able to do it on my own. They came up to us and took Edward back into the house, I heard them tell him words of comfort and I was thankful but at the same time I was starting to get really angry. Enough had been done to this family and it was bout time that we end it once and for all.

I jumped over the rail and ran into the forest I had some aggression that I need to get released. And I didn't think beating up on some trees so I decided to feed, Lele always said that it's always good to have a full stomach when dealing with shit but I was running on empty so maybe having some food in me would give me a better perspective on everything that was going down. So I took down a few deers and an elk but once I was done feeding I caught wind of it; it was the scent of a foreign vamp, one that I had never come across here but it wasn't a newborn this was definitely an experienced vamp because he got by all the security that we had here. Too much was going on to be a coincidence and the fact was that it was too fresh to simply ignore it so I followed it. It stopped when I got to the cliffs that's when I looked down and saw a manila envelop on the ground being held there by a spike, it was a bit windy which is why that was there.

I looked around a bit and knew that the scent wasn't going in any direction, which meant that he or she jumped over the cliff. Then it hit me this was the location where I first came back after being in Italy for so long. Either this was the biggest coincidence in my life or some one was playing with some serious fucking fire.

I took the spike out of the ground and grabbed the envelope; I decided to open it. I sat down on the ground with my feet were dangling off of the cliff, its not like I was afraid that I was going to fall off and plummet to my death. Which would be cool, I mean I could be on one of the faces of death video. I always wanted to go out in a big way, with a lot of witnesses.

I sighed at loud and then opened the envelope, I pulled it out; it was a bunch reports and a series of pictures. I knew from the minute that I saw the logo of the C.I.A that I was everything I had done in my life before I was a vampire. Leah and Carlisle told me the story, my story; I was a really bad man who did a lot of bad things. From Diplomats to drug lords I killed them all for this country and now it was being thrown right in my face. Whoever left this made damn sure that this envelop was fucking through. I remember the name of the agent that was in charge of bringing me in, Agent Carter. I bring it up because the first page was a leader to sent to his superiors,

_From the Office Of Agent Thomas F. Carter_

_C.I.A Head Of Recruitment _

_ Master, _

_ First of all I would love to thank you once again for entrusting me with such an important responsibility and although it has taken some time to find what we have been looking for but I believe that I have found the perfect subject for your plan. He fits all of the correct criteria that you and the council have been looking for. He is by far the most the qualified subject that I have ever come across. Along with this letter, I have attached all the reports from his C.O; you will see that he test off the charts. His marksmanship is top notch, it's been said that he is the best that has been seen in the Marines in the last 25 years. He also tests off the charts in hand-to-hand combat, weapons proficiency, and basic speed and strength drills. But his reasoning skills in the reason why he is the perfect subject, he is able to comprehend any situation that is thrown at him, he is already in line for various promotions and I believe that if we do not move on him he will get turned over to military intelligence. I have already spoken with his C.O and he has agreed to let me speck with him in the hopes of bring him on board, although clearly he will not be aware of the true purpose of why we are approaching him for this. All that is left is for the approval of yourself and the council, and if you agree to this I have no doubt that the council will use its considerable clout to remove him from his current position to one that will be more beneficial to the council. Today is a momentous day my master we have found the one whom Operation: Shadow Storm will be centered around._

_ Your Loyal Subject,_

_ Agent Thomas F. Carter_

He never came out and said who was his master and how was the council but it was clearly obvious who they were, the Russian and the Volutri. But a few things suck out in my mind, obviously the first question that popped in my head was who sent this to me and then why would they. Then it went to what was actually written in the letter, I mean I knew that I was able to do all those things so that didn't shock me but he clearly insinuated that the Volutri who rule over the Vampiric world had enough clout to influence the way the human world operated, they were able to override any and all military procedure and got me out of the Marines and into the C.I.A. That was a horrifying concept to accept. But there more that was sent to me and I couldn't let the first page stop me. I put that page in the folder so that it wouldn't simply fly away, the next page didn't really shock me as much because it was a response letter from Radanovich saying that he looked over the reports and was pleased by what he saw and that he had gotten approval from the council to bring me in. After that was several status reports on my training as a C.I.A NOC Agent followed by detailed reports of each mission that I completed along with photos to back it up. Like the letter said I was essentially Project: Shadow Storm because that name pops up where I was, there was over 300 mission tied to me, which meant that I killed over 300 people. I looked over everything eventually the reports and photos stopped because as the last reported I was K.I.A. The last page was a hand written letter

_Dearest Jeremiah,_

_ You are probably wondering who sent you this envelope containing all the information on your time in the C.I.A; unfortunately I cannot reveal who I am or the true reasons behind the attacks on your family but I do wish to send you my condolences, it is truly troubling to see all of this unfold. I wish we were able to meet under different circumstances, I do not wish to alarm you but I have watched over your life since you entered the C.I.A. At the time I or anyone associated with me was not aware you the true reasons why Agent Carter brought you into the Agency but trust me if we had known we would have done everything in my power to stop your untimely death and for that matter I would have made sure that you weren't given the missions that you received. Over 300 hundred missions were tied to your jacket and although I agree that all of these individuals deserved what they got but the truth is that it was way too many missions that you received. It is far more than any other agent in the history the Agency has ever been commissioned to do. It is safe to assume that I am aware of what you and your family are, the U.S government and for that matter many of the western world is aware your kind's existence. Even some countries that do not fall under the banner of the western world know of your kinds existences but many of the legends are just that, legends that seem ludicrous so it goes the way of the loch ness monster and big foot. But as sad as it sounds we could not do anything about it, your former adversaries from Italy made it almost impossible to have a cooperative relationship with those of the supernatural. Their wealth and their obvious abilities made that a moot point, but then the strangest thing happened; the one who had been chosen to lead them into a new generation stood up against them and led a group that ultimately eliminated them. We felt that it was a turning point that would lead to us to ultimately reveal that we were aware of your existence and we hoped that it would lead to a prosperous relationship for the both of us. But sadly as you are very much aware of, you were taken and your captors who were remnants of the old reign decided to attempt to sway you to their side through scientific means. But then again you surprised everyone by regaining your senses and finding your way back home. I only wish that you were able to have back all the memories that you have lost but that could not be. On to why I sent you this envelop, although I cannot tell you who attacked your family and kidnapped them I can tell you that some very prominent and powerful members of this government have decided to interfere in the matter of your world. They have done this with a few members of your own population, which why you only picked their scents. Trust me when I tell you that even though they are still human they are very powerful and extremely dangerous; I warn you that you should not take them lightly. I know this will come as a shock to you and to the other members of your family but that does not make it any less true but know that you have allies and we will do everything in our power to aid you with whatever means that are available to us. I know that you will be hesitant about trusting us but know that we do not mean you and your family any harm. And you are probably asking yourself we they really wanted to help us why didn't they come to us earlier when there were situations where we could have helped; well the truth was what could we have done to help, we do not have the technology to give you any in aid in fight with those of your kind or even against the shape shifters, there is nothing we could do but when other humans get involved that is where we can be of assistance. Yourself, your mate and your child are extremely special and we don't wish any harm to come to you. Yourself Jeremiah Alexander Reuben is the leader of your world and in the last 15 to 16 years you have led your kind admirably, which is why we have come to you. We will do everything on our end to assist you by turning to eliminate the human side of this but the rest we have to leave to you because we do not have the means to so. This is where I must end this letter; we will be in touch, oh and by the way don't ask me how I got it but I have included your Dog Tags. I thought you might want them back, I mean they are yours afterall._

It was signed your Ally; I didn't know whether to believe everything that I had just been told but that would mean accepting the fact that we were being watched and that the humans had been aware of our existence for years. The first thing that I did was to pick up the envelope and look through it again; I guess I must not have done a through job because like he or she said my Dog Tags were included. I picked them up and ran my fingers through the tags, they were definitely mine because my name, my birthday and my blood type were and what looked like my call sign was underneath everything. I put the tags around my neck it felt like I was going back in time to when I was human, to when my life was a lot simpler. But we can't always have what we want now can we, so I put my thermal over the tags and moved on to what was going on. Now the question is what do I do with all of this information, do I tell everyone and put them all on alert, which would lead to a lot of problems. I would have asked Alice bout all this but I couldn't do that could I?

I got my phone out of my pocket and sent a text

I just sat there contemplating everything that has just happened when I felt a breeze pass behind me_._

"Your text said it was urgent?" asked Carlisle as he sat down next to me

I nodded and handed him the entire envelope, he gave me this really confused look but looked over everything.

I just sat there as he read everything

"My lord, you know what this means," he said

"Yeah this whole situation just jumped the shark; the question is do we believe what was said in the letter?" I asked

"I would have to say yes, I mean it all fits doesn't it. Who ever did this did not do this leave, they had to have a lot of help to take Bella, Jasper and Alice from us without us knowing and without us being able to do anything bout it. I have always suspected that the governments of the human world have had some inkling about our existence but there was never any proof of it. Your situation alone is evidence enough; Aro was the kind of individual that essentially always got what he wanted, which meant you and like it said in the letter they were able to get you out of the Marines at such a young age when I know that your superiors would have loved to keep in the Marines and I have no doubt that by now you would a multiple star general," he said

It's just like Carlisle to turn a negative into a positive\

"Alright well what do we do bout this Intel?" I asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean if we tell everyone then it could all blow in our faces if this is actually true and the humans want to help us," I say

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well don't you think that everyone on our side will be hesitant bout them helping us and we don't need that kind of dissention with everything going on," I said

"But if we don't?" he asked

"Well if we don't we wouldn't be treating as equals and we would be hiding a pretty big piece of the puzzle, don't you think?" I asked back

He nodded

"I hate questions that make my head hurt," I said with a chuckle

Carlisle at me with such a confused look and then he began to laugh hysterically

It had been such a long day and it was only going to get longer what choice we decided on.

"Carlisle I say we tell them, I mean I'd rather have them know what they are getting themselves into then having them die without knowing the truth," I said

"I agree," he responded

"But can you tell them, I just don't feel up to it," I asked him

"Of course, if that is what you truly want," he asked

I nodded telling him that it is what I wanted

We got up and I fixed my skullcap and we began to walk back to the mansion, I was thankful that Carlisle didn't say a word because I was in my own little world. Everyone was off doing their own thing, the first thing that Carlisle did was to call a house meeting. I looked at him and he knew that I didn't want to be here when he told everyone. I just walked by everyone as I headed up the stairs. I felt Leah and Chris' gaze on my back but I just kept walking, I went into our room and grabbed my towel and headed into the bathroom I needed a shower to take my mind off of things. After I turned on the water I went over to the sink and I turned on my IHome and put up the volume all the way up high; it did the trick because I couldn't hear the voices anymore I just let the water run down my back but as fucking crazy at it sounds no matter how hot the water was I still felt the cold metal of my tags on my chest

After half an hour I finally turned off the water, I stepped outside and turned the volume down. I couldn't hear anything coming from downstairs; I guess they must have finished talking. I wrapped the towel and walked out of the bathroom. Leah was sitting on the bed looking out the window. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes and began to put them on. The next thing I knew Leah's hand were wrapped around me. I felt her tears on my back. She turned me around and I saw that her eyes were dark red. I pulled her to the bed and I just held her there. She had fallen asleep because I heard her snoring loudly, I let out a bit of chuckle; I was glad that my baby was getting some rest and I didn't have to worry bout her losing sleep over me.

_**Chris' POV**_

This was all seriously fucked up, the humans knew everything and some of them were even helping whoever took my family away from us. I want blood; I want to be able to rip into them with everything I got. This was my dad whose life they had fucked with for so long, I got to look through his jacket and fuck me; he did every single little job conceivable. So much blood was on his hands and it all happened because they thought that he was going to become the perfect vampire Jesus fucking Christ.

I was out on the porch with the envelope right next to me; no one else wanted it because it was essentially a ticking time bomb.

I heard the door open but I didn't look behind me and since I was in my human form I couldn't smell or sense who was behind me.

"Hi," it was Gabby

"Hi back," I say

She then leaned her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arm around mine

"How are you doing?" she asked

"Pissed off, royally fucking pissed off," I answer

"I'm sorry handsome," she said

"It ain't right Gab; its not right what they did to my Dad and it ain't right what they are doing to us now," I say

"It will be okay, just gotta have faith," she says back to me

"Get yours hands off of him," says Bianca as she comes storming out of the house

Gabby was bout to get up before I stopped her, she looked at me and I gave her a pleading look, she nodded.

I moved my head so that she was somewhat in my line of slight

"Please Bianca not now, can we just leave the fighting for later. If you really want to be helpful then come sit with us. Just let it all go, please i'm begging you," I said to her

I saw that all the fury in her eyes was gone and all that was left was sadness, she nodded and walked over to us. She sat down on the other side of me and was doing the same thing that Gabby was doing.

"Look, I know what happened with the three of us; I wish I did but I don't but can I ask you guys something?" I asked

"Sure," both said

"How do you feel bout me?" I asked

"You are my world, when I look into you eyes everything goes away, all the shit that I have to deal with goes away because in the end I all I want it to be is you and me. All I want to do is feel you lips against mine, to feel your body against mine. I am willing to wait forever for you because I don't want to settle for someone who will make me as happy I know you can," said Gabby

"You know me better than anyone else in this world, when I am down you know how to pick me up, when I kiss you I see our future together. I see us getting married and having kids and growing old together and moving on top whatever happens after we die," said Bianca

"Thank you for letting me, can I ask one more thing of you?" I asked

Both nodded

"Can we wait till its all over to settle everything?" I asked

"That's fine with me," said Bianca

"I'm fine with whatever decision you make," said Gabby

I just smiled at least we were on the same page

We just sat there as the sun set

_**Jeremiah's POV**_

A few hours later, the sun had finally set when I felt Leah moving around a bit, which meant that she would be fully awake soon.

"Hey," she said

"Hey back," I answered

She pulled herself up and began to stretch; she turned back to me and leaned in and kissed me.

"How long was I out?" she asked

"A few hours," I answered back

She nodded

I knew that she had locked eyes on my tags, besides it would come up eventually.

"Ghost?" she asked

"My call sign," I answered back

"Makes sense," she said

I gave her a questioning look

"Because you're like a ghost," she said then she began to do the ghost sounds. I narrowed my eyes at her

"Do you want to talk bout it?" she asked

"What's there to talk bout, I mean you know everything I know I mean it doesn't change anything we still have an army of vamps to kill, whether or not humans are involved," I said

"Yea but still damn that's pretty fucking heavy I mean especially the part where they know bout me and Chris and how they have been watching us for the last 15 years," she said

"Yea its a lot to take in but until we meet whoever is on the other side of that letter I really don't care the only thing that I have to think bout is how to get Bella, Jasper and Alice back and killing whoever did this, human or not," I said

"How are we going to get the three of them back, I mean it's just like what happened with you but times three," she said

"What did you say?" I asked, something had clicked in my head something that I should have gotten so long ago.

"That it was just like what happened to you," she said

I got out of the bed and grabbed my jeans and put them on

I grabbed my phone and dialed

"Jer what's up has anything changed?" asked Nate

"Yea a lot but I have to ask a question first," I told him

"What is it?" he asked

"What happened to the scientist that worked on the suits?" I asked

"They fell of the grid, when we came back after the fight with Sulpicia and Maria they were nowhere to be found. I didn't tell you because it didn't matter they were human and without the Volutri accounts they had no funds to build anything and to pose us a threat," he said

"But what if they did have funds, would they be able to recreate the process that made me lose my memory?" I asked

He didn't say anything for a few minutes but I did hear sounds from the background

"Hi handsome," said Athenodora

"Hi love," I answered back

"To answer your question yes they could if they had the backing of someone really rich; the process is quite simple but the parts needed are quite expensive. As you know the Volutri accounts are quite vast, which is why the scientist were able to create the process that took you away from Leah and the suits themselves," I said

"But who would know outside of us that the scientist were responsible from that technology?" I asked

"No I think, I mean only a few of us knew and Sulpicia as you well know," she said

"Would she have told Maria?" I asked

"It would make sense wouldn't it, from what I know of Maria she always wanted to know everything and how to eliminate you would be something big and she would definitely want to know that. But unless she got the money to do it, there is no way to recreate the system. Aro once spoke of the southern covens and how their leaders did not need to amass wealth because in truth land and soldiers were the only power that they needed to worry bout," she said

Fuck it all made sense

"The scientists helped Maria," I said

'WHAT?" Athenodora shouted

"You heard me," I responded

"But who did they get the money from?" she asked

"I'll tell you when you'll get here," I told her

"Kay," is all she said

I hung up and looked over at Leah

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Think bout it Leah, cause it fits in my mind. Who else knew bout what the scientists did and would want to us that against us?" I asked

"But then why haven't they all come up against us?" she asked

"Because its all apart of a deliberate plan; this is a game for Maria, she knew that without Bella, Jasper and Alice we would be at a clear disadvantage," I told her

"Well then how do we know that they aren't all dead?" she asked

"Because if they were she would have rubbed it in our faces, she would makes us suffer by knowing that people that we love are dead and there was nothing that we could do bout it; she wants us to come to her, she wants me to come to her," I told her

"Why in the hell would she want you?" she asked

"Because since Jasper left there has been that void, that she doesn't have someone whom she believes to be an equal and she thinks that's me," I said

"An equal?"

"Someone who is strong enough to stand up to anything she has but she thinks that by taking everyone away from me that I will go to her willing,' I answered

"But how?" she asked

"She found of the scientists, she got the backing of very prominent members of the government to give her the money she needed and she used that to recreate the process, which helped her kidnapped the three of them," I answered

"Seems like a stretch if you ask me," she said

"Well if I'm wrong then we have nothing to worry bout but if we are wrong then we are dooming ourselves," I said

I went over to the door and opened it; Carlisle and Edward were at the door, it was obvious that they heard everything.

"What do we do?" asked Carlisle

"We find Maria and kill her," I said


	43. Chapter 43: Enter The Underworld

Chapter 43: Enter The Underworld

"So what's the difference between regular wolves and your kind of wolves?" asked Bianca

"Well we aren't technically wolves," answered Jake

"What do you mean "technically"?" asked Bianca

"We are shape shifters, who happen to take the form of a wolf," responded Jake

Bianca just gave Jake a confused look

"Our history and the legends that we tell our youth are tied to that of the wolves. They were our protectors when our people first came to these lands and they helped us when were in our time of need. So when vampires first started appearing on these lands something happened. I can't explain to you what that was but it was definitely supernatural. See not all vamps are like the Cullens or Jeremiah for that matter; a lot of vamps drink human blood and that directly affected our people because back when it all first went down this area was hardly populated, which meant we were their only food source. My guess that when they started attacking our people and there was no human way of killing them that our tribal leaders found some way to reach out and make a deal with the devil or whatever it may be and thus we were created. What better way to protect these lands and our people by becoming those who first protected us," continued Jake

"So it's born into you? I mean don't you have to be bitten to become one?" she asked

Jake looked over at my Dad, who was sitting on a stool. He lost in his own little world, which was why he probably wasn't wearing a shirt. The big ass scar where he had reattached his arm to his body was clear for everyone to see. My mom was sitting behind him with he arms wrapped around him and her head on his back.

"Those are really werewolves Bianca, the technical term is lycanthrope. The ability to change into the form of a wolf is based the cycle of the moon. See they are able to change for three days out of the month; the rest of the time they are regular humans. What they have is considered a disease, unlike the Quileutes who can change at will and are what they are because it is passed on through their genes," answered Dad without even looking at her.

"What bout Chris? I mean Gabby said that he was a hybrid and I mean I can figure out what that means but what bout specifics?" asked Bianca

"Honey, first I have to tell you that when I first began to change everything that was female bout me stopped. I stopped having my period and for the longest time I thought that I would never be able to have children. I mean it wasn't like I ready for it or that there was someone that I wanted that with. But that all changed when I met Jerry and I felt like it was something that I wanted because I had found the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But the problem was that I still couldn't have a child so I went to Carlisle and I had him run test on me and I found out that because I was a wolf that my hormone levels couldn't stabilize and that was why I couldn't have children or why I didn't have periods. Once he was able to find a way to stabilize my levels I got pregnant and I had Chris a few months later. See he and Nessie are like what Gabby said, Hybrids; Nessie is a combination of human and vamp while Chris is a vamp and a shape shifter. Nessie showed that she was different from the start mainly because the vamp side of her was more dominant in some aspects than the human side of her. On the other hand Chris didn't, we think its because both sides of who he is were equally strong and as they fought to gain control but neither was able to do it, which is why he looked like he was an ordinary human but that all changed when Jasper got him so angry that he changed, which as you have noticed is a combination of the both but I mean we are not ordinary even among our own kind. Until Gabby came around I was the only female shape shifter in our history and Jerry well is Jerry I mean he is probably the strongest and smartest of us all but then again I could be bias," answered Mom

"She gets the point love," Dad said to her

"I'm just saying," was all she said

"Alright how bout we get down to the plan," said Rose as she came into the room with Emmett right behind her

"First of all, we need to protect Bianca, Nessie and those on the Reservation," said Dad

Nessie just looked at him, she really didn't expect him to include her in the group of those we needed to protect.

"Ness you have to understand that we can't take chances here. I couldn't go on if something happened to you so Jeremiah is right you need to be protected. I don't want this to sound horrible but you are not a fighter my wife. I know that you want to be there when we finally get Bella back but we need to realize that we have to play this smart if we are want to see them again," Jake said to her

I looked over at Bianca, our eyes met; I didn't need to open my mouth cause I didn't need to say a damn thing Jake said everything that I wanted to say to her. She nodded; I saw a tear trickle down her face. Mom and Dad never needed to have this conversation cause both were able to fight alongside each other so did everyone else for that matter. But that didn't apply to Jake and Nessie, and it really didn't apply to Bianca and me.

"I already talked to Sam about this, we are moving everyone to the Reservation. Eli and Alexander along with Siobhan, Liam and Maggie will be patrolling just in case Maria and her army decide to take more hostages," Dad said

"What bout the rest of the plan?" I asked

"I have my troops scouting every single area in the Pacific Northwest along with Canada," he said

"What's make you so sure she hasn't already moved to somewhere were we aren't looking for her?" asked Emmett

"Cause that bitch is way to fucking cocky to think we can challenge her and whatever resources available to her. She'll hide right in plain sight and she will be waiting for us," said Dad

"Then what the hell is the plan?" asked Rose

"There is no plan, we will do what we always do. Go in there, kill her and her newborns but there is one problem," he said

"And what's that?" asked Mom

"The human's involvement in all of this; Maria is one scary bitch and she is dangerous all onto herself but the truth is that I am more scared of the humans than anything else," he said

Everyone gave him a confused look; I mean what did we have to fear when it came to the humans.

"They know bout us and not in the way that Bella know bout our kind and kept it secret but in the way that they know bout us and have the means to take us out or whatever their plan really is," he continued

"What do you mean?" asked Uncle Carlisle

"What I mean is that we don't really know what their plan really is; if they wanted to eliminate us or even control us they would have found the scientists that were involved in the project given them the money to recreate the process and then given whatever weapon they could create to the army and they would take us out," he said

"But they haven't," said Jake

"Exactly, which means well I don't know what that means," he said

"What do we do then?" asked Esme

"Don't know sis, but maybe we should make sure that they unable to recreate the process," said Dad

"And how are we suppose to do that?" asked Rose

Dad didn't say anything he just looked at her; I had never known Rose to be one to shutter at the sight of a look. I never knew Dad to be someone who would kill a human but I mean this was different. We had family that was being held, who were possibly dead and it was them who made it possible to capture three really powerful vampires. All we could do is wait until Uncle Nate and the men would find where Maria and the newborns were.

_A Few Hours Later_

This strange habit had developed over the time that we were here at the mansion, whenever I would do something Bianca and Gabby would be at my side. I really didn't mind, I mean sure I like time to myself who doesn't? But I needed them both and I didn't know what to do bout that. Both of them mean so much to me and I hated the fact that after all this bullshit was done their going to be a decision that was going to be made that would hurt one. Any other guy would have loved my situation and I know that most douche bags would have tired to get a threesome out of this but I can't do this. I mean sure I can do it but what kind of asshole would I be if I fucked them both, it would show that I didn't give a shit bout either one of them; that this was all a fucking game to me where only what I wanted actually mattered. And besides the fact that my Mom would kill me, which I knew she would. I mean why wouldn't she, she had gone through the same thing with Sam and Aunt Emily I just couldn't do it, I guess I didn't have the asshole gene in me. Thanks Dad.

This was all going on in my head as the three of us were sitting down on the couch watching Nick & Norah's infinite play list on cable. Each one of them had their heads on each one of shoulders along with each one taking one of my hands. It was so common for us to do this that my entire focus was on the movie, I mean the movie was almost 20 years old but it was still an awesome movie. It was my parent's favorite romantic comedy, they would watch it any time they got some time to themselves and now it had been passed on to the three of us. I looked over at Bianca and saw that she was fast asleep; I then looked over at Gabby who was staring at me. It was hard not to notice the splash of green in her brown eyes, especially when she was looking at me so intently.

She closed her eyes and leaned up and tired to kiss me.

"Gabby I can't, it wouldn't be fair to Bianca. We promised each other that we wouldn't kiss each other until we got it all settled and that won't happen till after we fight that Mexican bitch and her newborns," I told her softly so that Bianca wouldn't wake up.

"I know and it's not like I want to break my promise to you but fuck me Christ do I want to feel your lips across mine. Whenever I am around you all I think bout doing is jumping your bones and I don't care if you're parents wake in on us; hell I don't even care if I die tomorrow cause I know that I would die a happy bitch. But I can't not because I don't want to but that I couldn't do that to Bianca. I mean yeah at first I hated her for having the one person that I want so bad, that was destined to be with me but I was wrong to hate her I was wrong to want to kill her or even calling her all the things that I have called her. She deserves so much better than that, we all do; it's all your fault by the way," she said

"And why is that?" I asked her

"Because you are who you are, I mean what girl wouldn't fall in love you. I mean I might be bias here but you are perfect but not just to me but to Bianca. She fell in love with the man that you are, I mean I know that I imprinted on you and that now to the answer the question, "who I want to be with for the rest of my life?" is pretty much set but I know that if it didn't happen I think I would have still fallen in love with you regardless," she said

"You know that you are making this harder for me, right?" I asked

"I didn't say that I was going to play fair," she said with a smile then she went back to watching the movie.

I looked over at Bianca and saw that she was still fast asleep. I kissed her on the forehead and then I did the same thing to Gabby.

"Thank you handsome," she said I knew she was smiling

I shook my head a bit then put my feet on the coffee table and closed my eyes. I was out not long afterwards.

Jeremiah's POV

It was the next morning; I got a text from Nate. They were a few hours away, on my orders they had split up into various recon groups. Over the years we had grown in our ranks; we had 10 more soldiers who had assimilated themselves into the platoon. Good men all of them if I say so myself, they had willingly turned to us for guidance. Lost souls who were looking for meaning and structure, who needed to belong to a cause bigger then themselves and I am not to proud to say that they found it with us. They weren't newborns, they weren't vampires who lived like we did; hell all but two were nomads but as soon as they took to our way of living; most were still on the human diet but they no longer feed off of them. We had blood banks all around the world deliver to Volterra so that their souls would be clean and they didn't have to suffer the horror of taking the life of a defenseless human. It was obvious by the way that they trained and carried out missions that they would be able to take out any newborn that Maria could throw at them. That fact made me missed the three of them even more, hell Jasper and Bella had helped me train them when they had first come to us, she had become so good at teaching all the techniques that we taught her over the years that I could just sit back and watch them fulfill their potential; and it was Alice who had helped the ones who wanted to live our lifestyle. Now they were stuck in whatever that bitch could think of, I just wanted to get my hands around her fucking neck; I wanted her to struggle as much as possible and I be for absolutely nothing. I wanted to be the last thing that she ever saw right before I sent her ass to hell where the devil would give her an eternity of pain and misery.

I sat on the roof of the mansion, it was good to be alone right now Leah and Esme had gone to the store to stock up. It seems as though we had to stock up as much as we could before the battle, they all were better fighters when they were on full stomachs. I looked down and saw that Gabby had came outside, she was stretching so I figured that she had just woken up. I saw her sit on the patio steps and sighed, and it was definitely not a happy sigh. I pushed away all the crap that I was dealing with and jumped down to where I was sitting next to her.

"You do know that's its impolite to bother someone when they want to be left alone, right?" she asked

"Fuck I'm losing my touch, you should have shitted in your pants when I did that," I said

"Oh I did, I just didn't want you to think less of me so I didn't mention it," she said with a smile

I just shook my head

"I take it that my so and Bianca are still asleep?" I asked

"Yeah those two are down for the count, we had a long night and they need to rest some more," she said

"You know you're more and more like Leah everyday," I said

"Thank you that means a lot to me; I love my mother dearly but she's not the most involved mother in the world and lets just say that my Dad ain't one of the those Dads who loves to spend time with me or even acknowledge that I exist. And that was even before I became a wolf, now that that cat is outta the bag he doesn't even have the decency to look me in the eye when I'm talking to him," she said. It was so sad to her a girl speak of the fact that her parents have basically abandoned her.

"I could smack some respect into him," I said

She leaned her head on her shoulder

"Don't worry bout it, I found the perfect parents anyway," she said

"I don't know if Emmett is really the kind of father figure that you really want," I said

"Shut up asshole you know how I am talking bout," she answered

I just smiled as I looked into the forest

"I know I know, look I have tired to stay out of whatever is going on between the three of you because I am no one to try to give any advice on the matter," I said

"What are you talking bout?" she asked

"Before Chris was born and even a little after he was born I was sort of in the same situation that he is now?" I told her

"I never knew that, wait did you cheat on Leah cause if you did that would have been a really douche bag move," she said

"No I never cheated on her, trust me if I did she would have removed my junk and thrown it into a pit of acid," I told her

"That sounds like something she would do," she said

I nodded

"Before I came to Forks, I was considered a nomad; basically it's a vamp who doesn't have a home or a coven to belong to. Anyways I went to Ireland, mainly because I always wanted to see it there I met three vampires who have now become my life; Siobhan, Liam and Maggie," I explained to her

"Yeah I remember you mentioning their names when you were talking bout the plan for the battle," she said

"Yeah, well Siobhan and Liam have always been like a brother and sister from the time I met them. But Maggie we were much more siblings from a while, I was still new to the life and she thought that if I remained I would have regretted it, that I would have left her broken hearted. So before any more damage to her could be done she sent me away, a decision she has always told me that she regretted. I traveled for awhile longer looking for the man that turned me, that brought me here and I met Leah," I said

"It was love at first sight?" she asked

"I don't know, I'm sure that you were told that I lost all of those memories but I was told that it was lust at first sight but can you take anything that Emmett says seriously," I said

"Probably not," she answered

"Leah told me that we started pretty awkwardly, neither one of us was knew what to do with the other. She was still going through all the shit with Sam that was weighing her down and I was so wrapped up in the fact that the man who made me was still out there wrecking havoc on the world. We went out we talking bout our past, she said that even though my kind was her mortal enemies that she knew I was special that I was different from any other man that I had ever met, she said that it was the reason why she slept with me on our first date," I told her

She started to laugh

"Well anyways according to what everyone told me the three of them came here when we were fighting a groups Italian vamps, she well I mean Maggie made it clear that she still wanted me and that she hated the fact that I had found that one person I wanted to be with and it wasn't here. It went on, Leah had Chris and we survived the various attacks over the years; but then when we were in L.A visiting my family I was kidnapped, using the same technology that was used on Bella, Jasper and Alice. I lost my memories and I lived in the same city as the Italian vampires; the wife of the head of the group was behind it all and told me that I was her husband and that I was their leader. Obviously it was all bullshit and I made my way back to Leah and to Chris but I was gone for a year and it took its toll on her, on everyone; they came here we killed her or I mean Leah killed. Maggie moved her move on me again but even though I couldn't remember the life I had with Leah I felt so drawn to her and it wasn't because she was the mother of my kid; it was because the way she looked into my eyes, it was like she was looking right through me like she knew better than everyone else in this world even more than my siblings," I told her

"Wow," was all she could say

"So that's basically it, Maggie still loves me there is no doubt bout that; hell she has never even been with anyone else since the day that she sent me away. But I could never be with her, well not without regretting it everyday of my life, which as you can tell is going to be a really long time," I told her

"What do I do?" she asked

"I can never tell you what to do but the only advice that I could give you is to love him, I'm not saying that cause he is my son but because you are my daughter and that will continue to be that way whether or not you guys are together. And the same goes for Bianca; I speak for Leah when I say that the three of you are our children, although one is by blood all three of you are by love. So love him and be patient with him that's all you can do. Relationships are a fickle thing my daughter, there are some that last only a short period of time but there are others that last for an eternity. There is not a guide to how to handle a relationship but the one piece of guidance that I can pass along to you is to give it your all, do not have any regrets because if you hold back you will always have the "what if's" in the back of your head," I told her

I looked over and saw that she was smiling

"I'll never have the "What if's" I promise you that," she said

"Good," I told her

"Alright well I'm hungry and I need to take a shower, it's hard to get all the leech scent off of me," she said with a laugh

"Ha ha ha, very fucking funny," I told her

She kissed me on the cheek and went into the house

I just sat there; I was doing that a lot lately

"Dad, I'm ready for my lesson," said Bianca as she came out of the house.

I just looked at her with completely and utter shock

"You have never called me Dad a day in your life," I said

"Yeah well that was before I overheard the conversation that you had with Gabby,"' she answered

"I want you to know that what I said to Gabby applies to you too, that I can't tell you what to do with my son but all you can do is love him and give him time," I told her

"I know, and that what I am going to do," she said

I got up and walked over and gave her a hug, I had my arm around her shoulder as we walked down the stairs.

For the next few hours I worked with her on her BJJ and her Muay Thai

By the time we were done she was spent and lying on the ground gasping for air

"My God Jeremiah I think the girl is dead," said Leah as she closed the trunk

"You never call me Jeremiah," I said

"Maybe I'm growing up," she said

"Or maybe you've been spending way too much time with Esme," I responded

Esme gave me the stare of death and then smiled at me and walked into the house carrying most of the bags.

""Just make sure that she can get up," said Leah as she kissed me and then followed Esme into the house with the rest of the bags.

"Why are we doing this?" finally asked Bianca

"I thought you would never ask," I told her

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked

"I want you prepared for any fight or battle that will come our way; I'm not Alice so I can't tell you your future but I can tell you that I will make sure that you are ready for anything," I told her

"But how can I fight a vamp, you can train me all you want but it still won't help me it would be an unfair fight," she said

"You're right it would be,' I told her

She looked so defeated; it was time to brighten up her day

"For them," I finished

"I'm not following," she said

"Well you can't really be a part of this family if you die in 50 or 60 years, now can you?" I asked

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked

"All I'm saying is that you are my daughter regardless of DNA and whatever decision you make I will have your back on it," I said

"What if I wanted to be a vampire like you, well I mean not like you but you get what I mean," she asked

"Well it wouldn't be up to me; back when we finished the fighting that happened with those vampires from Italy we decided that it would be that any matter that was important such as when it a situation such as this one where a human became aware of our existence and still would to be a part of our world that we would vote on it. Look the same thing happen to Bella; she had the Cullens vote on whether or not they wanted her to become a vamp, everyone but Rosie and Edward voted yes; they had their own reasons but that didn't mean that they didn't love her any less. The same thing will happen to you but that vote won't come till we get them back," I told her

"But what if Chris doesn't want to be with me? What if he wants to be with Gabby?" she asked

"That will never change how we feel bout you, you are and will always be mine and Leah's daughter. The real question is that if Chris goes down that path with Gabriella will you still want to be a part of this family? Our love for you should never be questioned but you should ask yourself if you removed Chris from the equation how strong is your love for this family," I told her

She looked at me for a second before reaching out asking for help to get up, which I did by the way.

"My sorry excuse for folks are just a sperm and egg donor to me; you and Leah are my real parents and everyone has been so nice to me. This is the family that I have always wanted, I mean sure its not the most ideal situation but I would never trade it for the world. And I mean its so unfair that everyone gets super powers and I don't," she said with a laugh.

"Super powers," I said with a chuckle

"I'm being serious, I mean be a scrawny white girl but I think I would make a bad ass vampire," she said

"I don't doubt that for a minute," I told her

She blushed and began to giggle

"School girl much," I said

She rolled her eyes at me

The scents hits

"Bianca I need you to go inside right now," I told her

She looked at me worried

"No don't worry its not bad, they are my men," I told her

She nodded and leaned up and kissed on the cheek and then waved back to the forest before running back into the house.

I saw the men and Athenodora walk through the trees but as soon as they saw me they all ran after me. I rolled my eyes at Athenodora as they tackled me to the ground, after a minute of this they got off of me and helped me. Then I saw Nate and Athenodora just looking at us shaking their heads; I walked over and hugged them both.

"Good to see you love," I said to her

"You too Jeremiah, but you have to stop letting them do that. I swear to God they're like kids when you're not around and its tough enough to get them to listen," she told me

I shrugged

"Come on sis, you can't always be serious," I told her

Another roll of the eyes

"Alright now that we are all here can you tell us what's going on?" asked Nate

"Maria is the one who did all this," I told them

One part of their training was that they were taught the history of our world and the battle that made it up. Maria was usually a focal point of the lessons because of what she and Jasper did in the south and how dangerous she really was so they were well informed on her.

"Tell us something we don't know; hell even Dora wants a piece of Maria's ass and that's not even in a sexual way," he said

Everyone began to laugh but they all stopped when she glared at them; it was funny to see someone so small basically bitch slaps all of them.

"Alright you know that and you how dangerous that bitch but well there is a hell of a lot more," I told them

"This has to do with whoever is giving her the money to pay the scientists, isn't it?" asked Nate

"Yeah, it's the humans," I told them

They looked like dears in headlights

"What do you mean humans?" asked Richard

"I mean that they are some powerful humans within the American government that are giving Maria everything she needs," I told them

"Why?" asked Dora

"I don't know but we need to stop them before they do whatever the hell they are going to do," I told them

"Who else knows bout us?" asked Nate

"According to my Intel, most of the western government of the world and some third world countries," I told them

A lot of sighs happened all at once

"What the hell are we going to do bout that?" asked Manuel

"Nothing right now cause we need to stop Maria and get back my family; we'll deal with the rest of that shit later," I said

They all nodded

"Well we found her base but they were no humans at all but then again it was being defended by newborns so it was probably the best idea to not have them there," said John

"Where is it?" I asked

"Idaho," said Nate

"Idaho?" I asked

"Yeah and let me tell you it's a fucking fortress; the humans are definitely rich because that place is a palace. It's a technological marvel, we didn't get close enough to check it out but I don't think that we can get through the metal that's being used but smelled strange" said Nate

'What do you mean it smelled strange?" I asked

"It smelled like charred vampire skin," he said

"Shit on me," I said

"There's more," he said

"What?" I asked

"The structure goes at least 100 yards underground, that where we think that your family is being held and from what we could pick up they are at least 40 newborns that we would have to get through," he said

"Any way in?" I asked

"Just one, right through the front door," said Richard

"Of course why wouldn't it be?" I asked rhetorically

After a minute of silence

"Alright let's get inside we get ready to leave," I ordered

They all nodded and began to run towards the mansion

I walked behind with Dora and Nate having him fill me on the rest and I told him everything that had been going on.

_Meanwhile_

"Mistress they have come let you said they would," said a newborn to Maria

"And I take it that none of you let it be known that we were aware of their existence?" asked Maria in a deep Mexican accent

"No mistress they were not aware of anything; we went bout our business, they cleared out 10 minutes," he said

"They are heading to Forks and they will be informing Jeremiah; sound the alert they will be here soon," she order

He nodded and left the room

She got up and walking through a door that was behind her, as walked down through the facility she had a huge grin on her face. She opened the door, and saw that Alice was in Jasper's arms and Bella was leaning against his shoulder.

"Was I interrupting anything? I mean you guys were having a threesome I could leave and come back," she asked with a grin

Alice jumped up and tried to kick her way through the jail doors, this just made Maria laugh even more. Jasper came up behind her and picked her up dragging her to where Bella was.

"What the hell do you want?" screamed Jasper

"What's with the disrespect? I have treated you better than you deserve Major Whitlock; I have even given you, your cunt wife and your sister animal blood. My men haven't even touched a hair on your body and all I get is animosity and disrespect. But I will rise above and let it go, I just wanted to inform you that your family is on their way and once we are done with them you will no longer be necessary since we will have what we want," she told him

"Whose "we"?" asked Alice

"Do I look like a stupid bitch?" asked Maria

"You really want me to answer that question?" asked Bella

"Say your last prayers kiddies because in a few hours you will all be dead and I rule our world, like it should have always been," said Maria before she closed the door behind her.


	44. Chapter 44: From The Files Of The CIA

Chapter 44: From The Files Of The C.I.A

A/N: I will be taking a one-chapter hiatus from the main story and including a chapter that I hope you will like. It's easy to tell from the title of the chapter bout what its bout. I've wanted to do this for a while and I even thought bout doing another story where I would have set this up but I felt that it was easier for me to do it this way. The essential premise is that this chapter takes place during one of my main characters missions and has nothing to do with vampires, wolves or the supernatural. Its all-human and only one character has appeared before. I hope you like it but rest assured that I will get back to the main plot next chapter, I just wanted to have some fun. Enjoy

December 26th, 1985

The guard was patrolling the south wing when a man came up behind him and slid him neck with a combat knife. He dragged the lifeless body into a nearby closet, but not before removing his clothes and putting them on. He was lucky that the blood that was coming from the dead body hadn't found its way onto the clothing. He took the dead man's place by patrolling the hall into the main wing of the building.

The man saw his chance and went the next room and removed the guard's clothes. He reached into his pocket and took out his blueprint of the building he knew that it less than 25 yards to get to the destination that the target was located. His Intel told him that there was 5 more guards that he needed to take out before he took reach his objective. He opened the door and went outside making sure that he looked back and forth, he saw that no one was coming so he continued on his way. He reached a corner and peaked around and saw that there were two guards talking to each other. He took his gun out and put the silencer on and then he peaked his head around the corner once again; he saw that they were still there, two headshots later and both guards were down. When he went down to check the vitals of the two guards he heard someone coming around the corner, he pinned himself to the wall and when the guard came around the corner he saw his fellow guards on the floor and went to them. The man moved behind the guard and snapped his neck; he aimlessly flew to the floor in between the already dead guards. He moved on to the next room, he saw that no one was there. He continued moving through the building and no one expect for the dead bodies were with him.

He then heard what sounded like feedback coming from somewhere but he couldn't tell from where. He finally looked up and saw it, there was a speaker there his guess was there was probably several other scattered throughout the building and would be used to make announcements to the workers.

"Whoever you are, you have done a good job of eliminating my men but I wondering what kind of damage you can do when we know you are coming at us. Me and my two remaining guards will be waiting for you, all you have to do is open the door we will take care of the rest," said a man over the speaker in a thick Asian accent.

He walked to the final door and he cracked his neck. He put his hand on the handle was about to open the door but stopped he knew that they would have their gun pointed at the door so he crouched down and pointed his gun up and removed his knife from his holder.

He kicked opened the door, shot out the light but not before throwing his knife at the guard on his left hand side. He rolled to the left when the bullets started flying

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" screamed the man with the thick Asian accent

He then heard a large crash; it was a dead body that fell to the floor.

"Did you get him?" asked the man

He heard a chuckle at someone grabbed him from behind

"No, he didn't," said the man as he snapped the man with the accent's neck

He took out his flashlight and then began to look around, eventually he found what he was looking for, it was a journal that contained information on the illegal trafficking ring that these men had been involved with. He grabbed the journal and put it inside of his gear and went about finishing up the final touches and left.

As the man exited the building he felt the cold air hit his face and the snow that fell onto his body. He then took something out of his pocket, he pressed it after walking a bit longer and as he got to the entrance to the nearby forest the building behind blew up. As he turned around and look as the building fell apart from the fire he knew that it was time that Jeremiah Rueben went home.

January 17th, 1986

Langley, Virginia

Jeremiah sat on a bench in a small part watching as parents played with their kids

He felt a presences behind him, he didn't need to look back to know that it was his handler. The man in the black suit and red tie as Jeremiah come to know him by was his handler since his first mission and had picked up on his discernable traits such as the way that his boot hit the floor and the way he favored his right leg as his walked, which meant that there was a previous injury to the leg, which had never healed properly.

"Agent Rueben here is your next target," said the man in the black suit and red tie as he sat down on the bench next to him. He took an envelop out of his coat and placed it between them.

Jeremiah grabbed the envelop from him and opened it and looked through the contents

"Željko Ražnatović? I thought he went off of the grid after what happened in Yugoslavia," asked Jeremiah

"Yes, but he resurfaced a month ago in Prizren," said the handler

"What the hell is he doing in Kosovo?" asked Jeremiah

"That's what we need you to find out, then eliminate him. See Kosovo is of importance to us and we would deem it a setback of massive proportions if we allowed certain Serbian War criminals and the army of Zealots they control infect an already unstable situation," said the handler

"Understood sir, but what if he moves? how will I know that he will be where I want him to be?" asked Jeremiah

Jeremiah looked at him and saw that there was something different in the way that he was acting

"There is more to this than you are letting on," stated Jeremiah

"Nothing escapes you Agent Rueben, which is why you are the best at what you do," said the handler

"I don't like people kissing my ass and I really don't like it when people hide shit from me, what's really going on? And don't give me the company line cause I sense when you are lying, whoever trained you did a piss poor job" asked Jeremiah

"We have eyes on him," said the handler

"What do you mean you have eyes on him? ...Shit on me, you have an agent on watching his every move, don't you?" barked Jeremiah

"Yes and the director wants you to personally train this agent," said the handler

"Wow, the director really? I'm honored, wait who gives a flying fuck what William Casey wants? That paranoid fuck, that guy thinks that everyone is a commie and that we are gonna be invaded by the reds. That asshole has been selling weapons to the Iranians, does he honestly fucking think that the public is going to find out and that he going to get away with it or has that been the plan all along, so that when the time comes and the press gets a hold of this he will willing fall on the sword for the "old man'? I'm not his personal fucking assassin and by the way I'm not baby sitter plus I work better alone," answered Jeremiah

"Agent Rueben, I don't need to remind you that you do not have an option do I?" asked the handler

Jeremiah cracked his neck and turned away from the man in the suit

"No," said Jeremiah as he got up and walked away.

**48 hours later**

"Are you ready sir?" asked the Marine that sat next to Jeremiah on the hanger plane

He nodded and positioned himself

The Marine pressed the hatch and the hanger door opened

It was a dark Soviet night

The Marine gave him the count down sign

3………………2…………………1…

Jeremiah flew backwards into the cold night

As he traveled towards the ground he knew that he only had a ten second window to position himself so that he would drop on the assigned target and not get blown off course.

He handed on target and removed the parachute and found the nearest barrel and set it on fire eliminating any evidence.

He removed a paper from his pocket and memorized the directions on the paper and then it into the fire but not before taking the key that was attached to it.

He walked through the cold Kosovo night heading towards the location that was on the paper. Half an hour later he reached it; it was a small house in the middle of a bunch of other houses, across the way was a bar and a block down was a small market.

He took the key from his pocket and opened the door and closed it behind him

He spent a good five minutes scoping out the house for any thing out of the ordinary; he grabbed the suitcase that was left for him gave he everything he would ever need to complete his mission.

He heard someone at the door, he turned off the lights and grabbed his gun then he pushed himself against the wall nearest to the door and pointed his gun at it. Someone came through the door and Jeremiah immediately grabbed the person from behind pointed his gun to the person's temple and closed the door behind him.

"Agent it's me it's me; your partner on this mission," said a female voice

"First fucking mistake princess you never and I mean never give yourself and most importantly me away," said Jeremiah

"But I don't even know your name or what you look like," she answered back

He went over and flipped the switch and turned on the light

He gave her the once over

"A fucking kid, they send me a fucking; how old are you?" asked Jeremiah

"19 sir," answered the girl

"What's your name?" asked Jeremiah

"Natalie," she answered

"Natalie what the fuck are you doing here? You're a 19 year old girl, you should in college or some shit. What the fuck are you doing in Kosovo during the middle of the Cold War?" asked Jeremiah

"I graduated from College when I was 16 that is when the agency recruited me; I was in the top 1 percentile of my graduating class. The minute I was in the agency I was thrown in some shit hole think tank in Washington so when this assignment came I knew that this was my chance to make myself known to the higher up because I knew that I was better prepared and qualified than any other candidate and I felt no better way than to serve my country sir," answered Natalie

"Will you not give me the company line; you know how many years I have heard that, you are serving your country or making your resume look great. Please, if I was really serving my country would I have killed all the people that I have killed in my life?" said Jeremiah as he sat on the edge of the couch

"Then why do you do it?" asked Natalie

"Because it's the only thing that I was ever good at," said Jeremiah

"There has to be more to that than just "I'm a Natural Born Killer" line, doest there?" asked Natalie

He chuckled at her sarcastic tone; it was good even for someone of her age he thought to himself.

"Natalie there is a lot of horrible people in this world who have done terrible shit; mass murder, rape, drugs whatever hell you can come up with it. We do it because we have to, because no one else will; because in this world there is no real justice but at the end of the barrel. These men and woman that we will eliminate are not just ordinary individuals; these are powerful people, people who have the resources to be considered above the laws of us "normal" humans. Do you really think that if we tried these people in the court of law for the crimes that they have committed that they would be convicted of anything? The answer is no youngling; the world is most definitely not black and white, it's a shitload of grey. They would find some technicality to get off on. I know I'm going to hell for everything I have ever done in my life but I have the piece of mind that when I get down there, there will be a lot of horrible people and that I was the person that put them down there," answered Jeremiah

He just looked at the girl before him and just let everything that he said sync in

"I was led to believe that you were my eyes on the target," said Jeremiah

"Umm… yea I am," said Natalie

"And how are you watching him?" asked Jeremiah

"I am a waitress at the bar across the street," answered Natalie

"And?" asked Jeremiah

"The target comes into the bar every night and does not leave till the end of the night," responded Natalie

"How long has he been doing this?" asked Jeremiah

"About a month sir," answered Natalie

"Stop calling me that, just Ghost okay?" asked Jeremiah

She nodded but gave him an odd look; "Ghost what kind of fucking name is that. I would tell him every single bout me if he asked and all I get is to call him Ghost. What kind of name is that, what does he think that he is Casper," she thought to herself

"Why is he here?" asked Jeremiah

"From the Intel that we could gather, it seems as though Stane Dolanc has sent him here to help the tension that is occurring between the Kosovo Serbs and the government. In other words he was sent here to get all the Serbs united under one banner; See the government is trying to suppress their protest to have a voice in the government," said Natalie

"And Dolanc thought that by sending in his most trusted and ruthless protégé that it would frighten the government enough so that the Serbs here could gain some ground?" asked Jeremiah

"Yes sir, you know a lot more than I thought you would," she said

"You presume way too much Agent, and just for your information I have degrees in political science and history and a doctorate in civil rights law," said Jeremiah

"You don't like the educated type," said Natalie

"Again your presumption of me are wrong, what do I look like then?" asked Jeremiah

"A Jarhead; a very smart, by which I mean street smart a kind of guy that gets things done that no one else wants to or can do. Any way you slice it up you are a very well trained Marine who was turned into a C.I.A agent," said Natalie

"Half the story kiddo, half the story," responded Jeremiah

"Maybe some day you will tell me the rest of that story," said Natalie

"Yea maybe," answered Jeremiah

The both of them knew that the other half of that story would never come because either one or both of them would be died or just the fact that Jeremiah wasn't one to divulged too much personal information.

"I'm sorry sir, I mean Ghost," said Natalie

"It's fine but you need to learn that assuming will get you killed and what kind of NOC agent would you be if you died at 19," said Jeremiah

"Ghost I'm not a NOC agent; I'm just a research analyst," said Natalie

"Then why in the hell do they have you doing surveillance work on a well known Serbian war criminal?" asked Jeremiah

"Because of my ability to speak every single soviet language and because I am a woman," said Natalie

"Because they know that he loves woman especially the subservient kind," stated Jeremiah more to himself than to her

"Yeah, we have been having sex for the last three weeks," she said

He groaned

"Has he come here?" he asked

"No, we always have sex in the room above the bar. There are 5 other girls that he has been sleeping with; if we don't he will kill us and the owner of the bar," answered Natalie

"I take it that the owner knows what is going on?" asked Jeremiah

"Yes, he agreed to help us in exchange for…." Trailed off Natalie

"He wants amnesty for him and his family," finished Jeremiah

"Yeah, but so far his info has been invaluable to us. See each one of these houses that surround the bar well he or his family owns them and he rents them out to girls that he has working for him. See that's where he gets you; you'll get a place to stay and food to eat but he takes it out of our paycheck so in the end you get nothing or in m case less than nothing. The agency is taking all of my cheeks; do you know how it feels to have men that in the their 60's and 70's pinching your ass and calling you names in a foreign language and then having to smile instead of knocking their teeth in," said Natalie

"Have you been able to gather any Intel in the last three weeks?" asked Jeremiah

"He has been meeting with the local leaders of the resistance, it looks as though they are preparing to attack the government building in town as a show of protest," said Natalie

"Have they mention any dates or deadlines?" asked Jeremiah

"Okay good that means that we have a little bit of time. Is your shift over or do you have to go back to work?" asked Jeremiah

"Normally no but tonight he is with another girl so I wasn't need," she answered

He groaned again at the fact that she was sleeping with the mark

"Okay, take a shower and get some sleep. You're gonna need it," said Jeremiah

"For what?" asked Natalie

"I'm gonna teach you how to defend yourself," answered Jeremiah and he sat down on the couch facing the door and put his gun within arm's reach

"Why? I already got sufficient enough training from the agency," said Natalie

"The training they gave you was absolute bullshit; a fucking girl scout could do better against these guys. And since I am stuck with you for the time being, I might as well use you to help me accomplish my goals," said Jeremiah curtly

"Okay, well good night Ghost," said Natalie as she turned off the lights

"Yeah," was all he said before the door to Natalie's room opened and closed

_The Next Morning_

When Natalie opened the door she was surprised to see that Jeremiah was still sitting on the couch facing the door. It looked as though he had not moved a inch, she went into the small kitchen, which was on the other side of the building but still in the line of sight of the door and saw that a plate of food and a cup of coffee was ready and still hot for her.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper

He nodded

She was in disbelief, how could he had heard her from so far away

Jeremiah pointed to his ear

"Training," he had answered her unasked question

"Whenever you are ready let me know and we will begin," he said

He hadn't even moved his head in her direction or even moved an inch

She just nodded and went about eating her breakfast

An hour later Jeremiah was tossing her all over the small house

"Not good enough; if you want to continue living you need to get better," Jeremiah said as he was looking down at her

"Well what do you expect when you have a girl that's 5'1 and 100 pounds taking on a brutal assassin," she mumbled as she wrapped an arm over her stomach

"It doesn't matter how tall you are or how much you weigh it bout using your mind; stand up," he said

He waited for her to get up, once she did they looking at each other

"Kick me," he order

She hesitated for a moment but eventually she nodded and she tired to kick him but he caught her leg. She struggled against him but he wouldn't let her go

"You have enough force behind your kick to get the job done but you are not using your head," he said

"Well what do I do?" she asked angrily

"If you have an opponent who is physically larger and taller than you what do you do?" he asked her

"You take away those advantages," she said

He nodded

"You are beginning to learn," he said

"Now seize me up what are my key weak points, what are they?" he asked

"Your legs, you head and your junk," she said after a moment

"Exactly, without my legs I can't move around or use my height and strength against you; without my head I can't think, I wouldn't be able to come up with a plan to kill you and without my junk well you know. So whenever you go up against a larger opponent the first thing that you need to do is to give them a straight kick in the knee. If you do it with enough force it will drop your opponent to the ground. That it when I need you take your hand press your fingers and thumb inward and strike him or her on the side of the head near the ear with this," said Jeremiah as he pointed to the palm.

"That will take them off of their equilibrium and you will see that even a girl that is 5'1 and 100 pounds taking on a brutal assassin can win," said Jeremiah in a mocking tone

She narrowed her eyes at him

"Okay on to weapons," said Jeremiah

She nodded

"Most weapons experts will tell you that a quick head shot will eliminate your target but the truth is that you will always want to get two shots in to make sure that your target is dead," said Jeremiah

"Okay where would you get them?" asked Natalie

"One in the stomach and one in the chest; the first one is to slow them down, if you have ever been shot in the stomach you know how slow you become and how your breathing becomes labored. The second one is to finish them off and if you are in the business that I am in you never want to shoot a target in the face," said Jeremiah

"Why is that?" asked Natalie

"Recognition, if the agency has a specific target that needs to be eliminated and they are of extreme importance than they will want evidence of elimination. The agency frowns upon failure or betrayal, each one gets you killed. And just so you know they send me when that happens," said Jeremiah

She started to shake; he put his hands on her arms

"Don't worry I won't kill you, I have no place to hide the body," said Jeremiah with a chuckle

"Oh come on that was a joke," said Jeremiah after she was quite for a few minutes

"Ha ha ha," said Natalie

"Look I promise not to kill you and I will protect; don't worry when I find out the where and when I will take him and his men out and then you can go home where you belong," said Jeremiah

She gave him a weak smile

"What bout the knife? I've noticed that you always have to with you," asked Natalie

"The knife is the last thing that you will ever learn how to use; I will only teach it to you when I know for sure that your hand to hand combat skills are where they need to be and where your weapons proficiency is excellent," answered Jeremiah

"Why?" asked Natalie

"Because the knife is to be used in only two circumstances when you have no other means of disarming or eliminating your target and when you are good enough to be able to sneak up on an opponent without them noticing you," responded Jeremiah

"Oh well I guess I'm not good enough yet," said Natalie

"Don't worry most people aren't good enough to properly handle a combat knife," said Jeremiah

"Fair enough," said Natalie

"What time are you in?" asked Jeremiah

"In an hour," said Natalie

"Okay go get ready," said Jeremiah

She nodded and went into the bathroom and took a shower

An hour later she left for work, it was 4 in the afternoon and the sun was still beating down on everything in sight.

Natalie was working her shift like normal; things became interesting when Ražnatović came into the bar with members of his militia. As she walked passed him he grabbed her ass and pulled her so that she was on his lap.

"_Natasha who is the man that is currently in your home, right now?" asked Ražnatović_

"_That is my husband Josef," answered Natalie_

"_How come I have never seen him before?" asked Ražnatović_

"_Because my love he just got back, he has been working in the coal mines for the last six months and he came back when he got his leave," answered Natalie_

"_Now how will that affect how I spend my time with you?" asked Ražnatović_

"_Oh silly you, do you really think that my husband will ever take me away from you?" asked Natalie_

"_Well I could have him taken away so that you will never have to worry bout him causing us any problem," said Ražnatović_

"_Oh don't worry bout it my love, he will be leaving in a few weeks and everything will go back to normal besides my father would hate to see him killed. I think the old man has a soft spot for him," said Natalie_

"_Oh well I really wanted to show you what I can do with my other gun," said Ražnatović with a chuckle_

_Some of his men were laughing hysterically at the joke, whether it was to suck up to the man or because the thought of shooting another man was funny to them no one would be able to tell._

"_Oh trust me if it's the same way you handle your real gun then I don't have to worry bout you getting the job done," said Natalie_

"_How true, how true but in a few weeks I will be leaving as well I will be needed elsewhere," said Ražnatović_

"_Oh I see," said Natalie_

"_Oh now I will have none of that my dear, we will spend the next three weeks together and they will be like nothing happened and then when I am gone you will never forget me," said Ražnatović_

"_How could I ever forget you," said Natalie_

_Ražnatović took her hand and looked at it_

"_Answer me this," said Ražnatović_

"_Anything my love," said Natalie as she played with his hair_

"_Most married people that I know have rings, where is yours?" he asked_

"_It's the nicest thing that I have and I don't ever want to worry about damaging it; I may not love my husband but I really do love the ring that he gave me. Besides that ring would have hurt my chances of having you," said Natalie_

"_Oh my dear, I would have had you anyway that I wanted regardless of the piece of jewelry. No man or woman for that matter stops me from having what I want besides you are my favorite girl," said Ražnatović as he groped her and put his lips on hers._

She went back to work and they had sex right before he left with his men. He always wore a condom, he consistence told her that he needed no ties to a city he would never live in and that it would ruin the girl's life because as he put it children are a nuisance that need to be given to the military for training.

As soon as she got to the door she stopped herself before she opened the door, she knew that he would be standing there with his gun pointed at the door. So she knocked a few times before going inside, she knew that he would instinctively know that it was her at the door. As soon as she walked through the door, she smelt the food coming from the kitchen.

She walked further into the small house and saw that he wasn't in the living room or in the bathroom but yet here was a plate of food that looked really good, on the side of the plate was a glass of wine.

She sat down and ate her food quietly; when she was done she put the plate and glass in the sink and washed them and put them away.

She went into her room and changed, she eventually went to sleep

"Wake up," she heard someone say

She groaned and began to roll around a bit, when she finally got her bearings her eyes popped open

"Don't worry its just me," said Jeremiah

"Oh hi, thank you for the food," said Natalie

"Don't worry bout it, I've always been good with my hands," said Jeremiah

The double meaning was not lost on Natalie

"So I think that the attack will happen within the next three weeks," said Natalie

"Are you certain?" asked Jeremiah

"We talked for a while, he asked me who you were I guess that they saw you. By the way your name is Josef, you're my husband and you are a coal miner," said Natalie

"I see you did do your homework, Kosovo has the second largest coal reserves in Europe," said Jeremiah

"I guess not the only one who knows the history of Kosovo," said Natalie playfully

"Yeah well I don't like being caught off guard," said Jeremiah

"Fair enough, I know it's not my place to ask but where were you?" she asked

"You're right it isn't your place to ask but if you must know I was scouting the area and then when he and his men left I followed them to where they are camped out," answered Jeremiah

"Did they see you?" asked Natalie

"You wanna know the reason why they call me Ghost? It's because when I chose to no one can me.," he responded

"Well how come they saw you before?" she asked

"I let them see me; if they there was even an inkling of someone lurking around this house they would have suspected something and sent someone in to check. If they found my suitcase it would have blown your cover and if I killed however they send it they would have eventually sent more in and again it would eventually blown your cover and I don't really want to see your head and a stick in the middle of town. I have enough of a guilty conscience to do that to you so I let them see me sitting down on the couch reading while you were at work and they were about to head into the bar," said Jeremiah

"Oh okay well what do we do next?" asked Natalie

"You don't do a damn thing but what you normally do," said Jeremiah

"What bout you?" she asked

"Me I do what I do best; I accomplish my mission by gathering the Intel that's needed and then I kill as many people as I need to," he answered flatly. There was no emotion in voice, it was like he was no longer human like was dead to everything and everyone around him.

He turned and went outside of the room

She got up and followed him as soon as she was in the living room she saw that he was removing a few of the floor boards from underneath where the couch was centered. It was the suitcases that meant for his eyes only, she had no idea what was in them but it wasn't hard to guess what was in them; guns and a lot of them at that.

He opened it one of them up and began to of course take out guns from it.

He was checking each gun to see if it was proper working order and then when he was done with all the guns he began to load the magazine with bullets.

He then picked up a sniper rifle inspected it and then picked up another rifle and began to tinker that one too.

"Wouldn't a assassin be going for stealth instead of wanting to tear a hole into someone," said Natalie

"Your point is?" he asked

"My point is that you are holding a L85A1," she answered back

"You know your rifles," he said

"Yea, my Dad was in the SAS before he met my mom and moved to the states and had me. But he always kept one at the house for protection, I mean he never let or my brother touch it or even teach us how to use it but I clearly remember what it looked like and its name," she said

"SAS? Those guys are good; be proud your dad comes from a proud background," he said

"What bout your parents?" she asked

"My parents were hard working people, no more no less," said Jeremiah

She didn't push it any further because she knew that was all she was going to out of him

He went back to work by opening the second suitcase, her eyes almost popped out of her skull

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked

"Aren't you suppose to be getting for work?" he asked in return

"You are avoiding the question," she answered back

"That's kind of the point, so that you can play the role of the ignorant little wife if they catch you and began to interrogate you," said Jeremiah

"Just tell me the truth," she said

He huffed

"Fine, it's C-4 and a lot of it," he answered

"Why do you have C-4?" she asked

"Cause I plan to blow something up," he answered curtly

"Their hideout?" she asked

"You catch on," he said as he began to get to work

After 20 minutes of watching him work she went about getting ready for work. When he got out of her room she saw that he was still at work.

"I need you to stay out of 1 mile radius when I set this off," he said

"1 mile? What if this kills innocent bystanders?" She asked

"No innocent people live within a 1 mile radius, they have fortified their surroundings so that only hardcore militia live within where they are stationed. I will get in find what I need I to find out take out the base," he said

"What do you need me to do?" she asked

"I need you to keep him busy or at least long enough for me to do what I need to do then I will come in take out his men and then eliminate him without hurting you," said Jeremiah

"But if he has too many men with him at the time. What if you can't take them all by yourself?" she asked

"He always has three men with him at all times; an old man, and two kids. The old man seems like the challenge he may be heavy set but he knows how to handle himself in a fight and the two kids wouldn't know how to properly handle a gun if their lives depended on it and trust me they will depend on it," said Jeremiah

"Got it, when do you want to do this?" asked Natalie

"We got a three week deadline so how bout this? How bout you set the deadline princess?" asked Jeremiah

She nodded

"Give me a week, maybe if we talked a bit more I could get more info out of him," said Natalie

He nodded

"Okay we'll do it your way but if anything changes I will step in and do it the next day," said Jeremiah

"Alright," said Natalie as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

**A Week Later**

"Everything is set for tonight Natalie; as much I hate to say it I need you to keep him entertained long enough for me to do what I need to do," said Jeremiah

"Why is that?" she asked

"Because you shouldn't have to fuck this asshole to get the job, you're better than that," said Jeremiah

"I think that you are beginning to care bout me," she said

"Your mind is playing tricks on you now get to work," ordered Jeremiah

Natalie and walked out of the house and into the bar

**A Few Hours Later**

The sun had fallen and Ražnatović and his men were in the bar drinking and getting the waitresses to dance for them. Jeremiah had created to a back way out of the house; he grabbed his tools and left for Ražnatović's home base. He took out his sniper rifle and took out the two men guarding the top of the building. He discarded it as soon as he got inside since he didn't need it anymore. He wrapped the L85A1 around from his back and began to plow through the men that guarded the building; Ražnatović almost got called back to the city but the guard was stabbed in the throat before he could alert him. All in all it took 10 minutes to eliminate every single target in the base; he found the plans for the attack on the government building and put it along with the rest of his gear, he set all the C-4 all around the building and left but not before tossing all of his gear expect for the files, two guns and his combat knife next to the biggest pill of C-4. He would not trigger the explosives until after Ražnatović was dead so that he would not aware of what was going on around him. Jeremiah made his way back to the bar, he saw that the three men that Ražnatović always traveled around with were already passed out drunk. As he walked into the bar he knew that he scared the waitresses and the bar owner since he still has his skull-branded balaclava on. He put a finger to where his mouth would be and said

"_Be quite and say nothing of what you are bout to see and I will make sure that no harm will come to you," in Albanian _

They nodded and kept quite as he took out his combat knife and slid the throat of each of the men.

"_It's time to leave, go home and never speak of this ever again," he said to the waitresses_

They nodded and went behind the bar and ran out as fast as they could

"_Your part is done, get your family and go to the extraction point from there you will be taken to the states," said Jeremiah to the bar owner_

"_Peace be upon you," said the owner_

"_Un to you as well," said Jeremiah _

With that the owner grabbed his things and left

As he walked up the stairs he heard yelling, he knew that it was coming from Ražnatović

"_You didn't think that I was going to find out that you have been fucking your husband," screamed Ražnatović_

"_But I love you baby, don't you understand that I had to. He would know that something was off if I didn't, what kind of wife would I be if I didn't?" Natalie asked in return_

"_I don't care, as long as I am here your body belongs to me and no one else do you hear me or do I have prove it so that you will always know that you are my property," said Ražnatović_

"_No, no I will never sleep with him again," she answered back_

"_I don't believe you," he said_

The next thing Jeremiah heard was a scream coming from Natalie and then a body crashing to the floor

"_I will take it out when I know that you never your lesson," said Ražnatović_

Jeremiah heard her begin to cry

He had enough he took the two pistols that had silencers attached to them and removed them from his back and kick down the door and shot out Ražnatović's knee caps. He screamed in pain, Jeremiah walked slowly to him, Ražnatović reached for his gun but Jeremiah shot him in the hand, Ražnatović withered around in pain. A few seconds' later Jeremiah's feet were right next to Ražnatović's head.

"_Who are you?" he asked_

Jeremiah took off his balaclava

"_Your not her husband are you?" asked __Ražnatović_

Jeremiah shook his head no

"_British?" he asked_

Again Jeremiah shook his head no

"_Russian?" he asked_

Another no

"_Turkish?" he asked_

No

"_American?" he finally asked_

Jeremiah finally nodded

"_Fuck," he said_

Jeremiah began to laugh and then shot him once in the stomach and once in the chest, Ražnatović was dead instantly

Jeremiah looked over at Natalie and saw that she was still crying, he went over to her and took off his jacket and put it around her he then picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked

All he got was a sniff

"Why did you tell him that you were sleeping with me?" he asked

"You said that keep him busy so I told him something that I know that would make him mad," she said quietly

He nodded

"Okay, this is going to hurt. I need to your mouth on top of my shoulder and when I pull the knife out I need you to bite down as hard as you can," he instructed her

"Are you sure?" she whispered

"Just humor me okay?" he asked

She nodded and she put her mouth on his shoulder like he told her too

"Alright 1…2…3." he said as he pulled out the knife

He grunted but otherwise did not let her know any other response

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Better now that I don't have a knife stuck in my shoulder," she said

"Okay, it looks like when he stuck the knife in you it didn't cause any structural damage but I won't know for sure until you get to a hospital," he said

She nodded

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he asked

"Hell yes," she said

He carried out of the bar and as they look into the direction of where the base was he took out the trigger for the C-4 and handed it to Natalie. She looked at him and he nodded, she opened the hatch and pressed the button. The explosions were instantaneous, they both looked on as the smoke was flowing into the cold Kosovo night. He looked at her and she gave him a weak smile and then began to walk away.

He took out his radio

"Ghost to Hen House Over," he said into the radio as Natalie held with her good arm

"This is Fox go ahead Ghost," someone answered back

"We need an extraction from location over," Jeremiah said

"Have you completed your mission Ghost?" he asked Fox

"The mission is complete," Jeremiah said

"Is your partner with you?" Fox asked

"That's a 10-4 but we need a medic," he said

"That's a 10-4, what's your 20?" Fox asked

"2 miles from the extraction point," answered Jeremiah

"That's a 10-4, we'll be there in 20. Good work soldier," said Fox and then the radio went dead

Neither one of them said anything as they walked to the extraction point but Natalie did put her head against Jeremiah's neck.

Even when they got on the helicopter Natalie would not remove himself her position, Jeremiah just chuckled and shook his head.

"Jeremiah," he said

"What?" she asked

"That's my name, Jeremiah Rueben," he said

"Oh," she answered

"That's a nice name," she said

"My mom thinks so too," he said with a smile

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek

"What was that for?" he asked

"You looked a lot better when you smile and the kiss was for saying my life," she answered

"That's my job," he responded

He looked down waiting for a response but he saw that she was already asleep

He would let her sleep till they got back to the base

**A/N: A few things Prizren is a really city and it is location in Kosovo, the majority of people that live there are Albanians and are Muslims as well. Also ****Stane Dolanc &**** Željko Ražnatović are real people with the latter being the first's protégé and ward. They were Serbian war criminals who were the cause of many crimes but there is no proof that either men ever stepped foot in the country of Kosovo. Both are dead now; I wanted to use them because I wanted this chapter to be rooted in some form of realism. So any damage that I may have cause in writing this chapter is unattended and I want to say sorry in advance.**

**Also the L85A1 is a real rifle that was used primary by the British during the 80's, which this chapter takes place in. Also the SAS stands for the Special Air Service, which essentially their version of our Special Forces. 10-4 is code for "I copy or understood" and 20 is code for location. And one final thing I gave the code name of Ghost and gave him a ****skull-branded balaclava because of my love for Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. **

**I own nothing but the characters that I have created and all credit should be given to the actual owners.**


	45. Chapter 45: Pawns

Chapter 45: Pawns

**A/N: **I'm putting this chapter out as soon as I could. Look I know that the last chapter didn't really have anything to do with the story but I just wanted to show all of you where the character came from. To show you what kind of life he had before he became a vampire; I could tell that most people didn't really understand what the reasons behind the last chapter really were but I felt like the main character was on the path to some real and that it was becoming a vampire that gave him the chance to redemption; that instead of creating a monster that they created the opposite that instead of being someone who openly looked to kill and had no remorse over it to being someone who discovered what the true meaning of life was and that taking a life even in defense has a price that we must pay. At that was my thinking, because it was my belief that saying the character saying things like that in passing was good enough to show all of you what he really went through and that actually showing you a moment in his past was the only way to truly understand that. Anyways because to the main story

**Bianca's POV**

"Baby girl I need you to wake up," I heard someone say

"Five more minutes," I mumbled

I heard a slight chuckle

I finally opened my eyes to see my Dad right before my eyes

I lifted my head around a bit to see that I had obviously fallen asleep on the couch, I cracked my neck and moved around so that I was sitting on the couch, Dad backed up a little and was now sitting on the coffee table.

"Why did you call me baby girl?" I asked him

"Well that's what you are aren't you? You are my daughter and my youngest hence why I called you my "baby girl". Now I need you to get ready and to get your stuff we're bout to leave," said Dad

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to get ready; today was going to be a difficult day, everyone that I love was leaving and I didn't know if I was ever going to see them again but at least dad made sure that I knew that he loved me.

I went into the room that Gabby and me were supposed to share; Gabby was laughing her ass off.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha "Baby girl" ha ha ha ha ha ha," she said

"Stop before you cough up a hair ball," I said as I entered the bathroom to take a shower

"Hey that's not funny," she said

"Woof woof woof," I said as I turned on the shower

"I'm gonna get you get for that," she said

All I could do is smile as I took my shower

Half an hour later we were all in the car on our way over to Mom's mom's house, I didn't know if we were to the point where I could call her grandmother openly or hell even in my head. Dad's Irish family was at the boarder of the reservation, while Gabby's uncle who Dad asked to stay because as he put it, "Em its not that I don't want you there with us when we fight them because I trust you with my life there is no question bout that but Bro I love everyone on that reservation and I don't trust anyone else with their lives. You can do this, hell I need you to do this because if you don't then I will never be able concentrate on the mission at hand if I am worried about what's going on here," and a few others were protecting this part of the area. Dad told me that Mom's cousin and her husband would be there a little after us so that we were all together and there would be less likely of a chance for us to get separated and hurt.

We pulled out and she and Bella's Dad came outside and met us

"My grandbabies come and give nana a kiss," she said

"Get use to it, she tends to it a lot," said Chris and came up behind me and ran over to her

"Chris, my boy how are you?" she asked

"I'm good Nana just ready for this to be all over," he said

"With your Dad running things I know that everything will be fine," she said

"Yeah but this is my first time fighting," he said

"I know that but you must have faith in yourself, you are so special grandson not because of your abilities but because you have the best qualities of your Mother and Father; you are intelligent and strong like your Father and fierce and fearless like your Mother never doubt that," she told him

I was in awe of her, the way she commanded respect was awesome

"Now you two, I hear that you are my two newest grandbabies," she said to Gabby and me

We look at each other and nodded

She walked over to us and gave us a hug then put her hands on our cheeks

"Well I always told Leah that I wanted more grandchildren, I guess I got my wish," she said

Mom and Dad and Ness were just taking in the whole picture; everyone else were already on their to Idaho.

"Jeremiah are you gonna come and give me a kiss," she said

"Of course," he answered as he walked over to her

They hugged and then looked back at the two of us

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked

"That's what Leah and me think too," he said

"Alright you all of you get now, these newborns aren't going to kill themselves now are they?" she asked

"Of course not Mom alright Gabby and Chris get back into the car we are leaving," ordered Mom

"Now when you back Gabriella you and I will get to know each better, you hear?" she asked

"Yes Grandma," she said with a smile

I turned to her and gave her a hug

"Don't worry I'll protect him," she told me

I gave her a smile

"Hey I heard that," said Chris as he hugged our grandma and got back into the car

"Jeremiah bring everyone home," ordered Grandma

"And bring my daughter home," said Bella's Dad. It seemed as though he was a quite man but obviously the fact that his daughter was gone must have weighed on him a lot

"I promise you Charlie I will bring her home," he said. They hugged one more time and then me, Nessie, Grandma and Bella's Dad watched as they drove off and couldn't help them.

"Come on granddaughter, let me make you some breakfast," said Grandma

I gave her a weak smile and followed the rest of them back into the house

**Jeremiah's POV**

After dropping Bianca and Nessie at Sue's we started making our way to Idaho, the bitch sure did pick the most obscure places to have a fight.

A few hours later we were crossing the state lines between Washington and Idaho and it only took us ab0out half an hour to get to the location of her base; there was a lot of open land in this state, which meant that there was miles between humans and where the fight was going to happen.

We pulled up to where the rest of the cars were

"The base is a few miles that way," said Nate as he reached us

"Alright I am sure that we have alerted them already, we need to do this as fast as we can," I told him

He went over to the men and began barking out orders

"Jake get all the wolves together and coordinate your attack; remember you get the first wave," I told him

"You heard the man, I want to see hair and lots of it," screamed Jake to the wolves

Leah was the only wolf not to change

I pinned a hair behind her ear, she gave me a smile like she always did

"They're waiting on you gorgeous," I told her

"Make them wait," she said as she wrapped her arms around me

It took them a good two or three minutes to start coughing trying to get our attention

"We'll finish that later," she said to me before she went back to the car to get undressed

She walked back to me and nudged with her nose, I ran my hand through her fur and kissed the top of her head, she purred

"Alright everyone ready to go?" I asked

Everyone nodded, I saw that Edward, Peter, Charlotte and Emmett were the most impatient to go. I nodded and they took off. Everyone followed but Me, Leah, Gabby and Chris

"Babe, go with Jake," I whispered in her ear she nodded

She looked at Gabby and singled for her to follow, she rubbed herself against Chris and ran off after her

"It's time to change son," I told him

He nodded and took off his shirt, a few seconds later he was the Hulk

"Are you ready for this?" I asked

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said in his deep, emotionless voice

We began to run in the direction of everyone else and within a few minutes we were at the head of the group.

We reached the hill before the base, we all stopped as we saw over forty newborns, they were raging and it looked at though they were going to attack yet they didn't. We all walked a little further, it was really strange that they none of them were attacking; these were newborns their first instinct should have been to attack us with everything that they had.

"You are all probably wondering why my beautiful children haven't attacked you yet; they haven't under my orders and they won't till I have what I want," said Maria. It was obvious that she was talking over an intercom system

"Give me back my wife," screamed Edward

"Now Eddie boy have some patience because if you don't all you will have left of her is her hand. Maybe you could jerk yourself off when you are lonely," chuckled Maria

I saw the look in Edward's face, he was about to do something stupid and get himself killed. He was going to rush the heard of newborns but I stopped him before he could even get his feet off of the ground.

"Edward use your head, you need to be smart about this; if you let her get you to her you will lose her. I know that you have all of this pent up aggression, use that; I want you to take it out on all the newborns that you can get you hands on," I told him as Emmett wrapped his arms around him

He didn't say anything he lowered his head

"What do you want Maria?" I asked

"What I have wanted all along," she said

"And that is?" I asked

"You, the things that we will together mi amor. Or better yet the things I will do to you," she said with a maniacal chuckle

I didn't need to turn around to see that it was Leah was growling at the top of her lungs

"Tu pero better know her place," she said

I just shook my head in disgust

"And what if I don't give you what I want?" I asked

"Then I will kill your family members and then I will have my children kill all of you," she said

I sighed and looked at Carlisle and I nodded

"Fine, you get what you want," I said to her

"No, no, no, no," said Leah as I turned around saw her in her naked form

"I didn't know peros could speak," said Maria. Her shit was starting to become really fucking annoying

Leah walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me

"Leah I have to go, if I don't then she will kill Bella, Jasper and Alice," I told her

"But I can't lose you," she said into my chest

"You won't I promise you that," I told her

"I don't have all day now," said Maria

"Baby I promise you that I will come back and that I will get them out alive," I told her

She nodded and I heard a sniff. As soon as she dislodged herself from me, I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. She moved back a few feet and became a wolf again, I turned to my son and saw that he was apprehensive bout this.

"You know what to do, protect yourself, look out for your mother and for Gabby," I told him and he nodded

When I turned my back on my family I saw the door to her base opening

"My children I need you to move out of the way, your new master is now going to take his place at my side and we will have complete control of everything," said Maria

They spilt right in the middle and they did the thing that I never thought that they would do, they bowed to me they truly did think of me as their master.

I went through the doors and saw that I wasn't really the entrance to the base but an elevator they would take me underground. The guys' Intel was right, this was really an underground base and that was where I would end up finding Maria and hopefully my family. I saw that the confusion was still on the face of my family as I looked to the side and saw that there was a button, I looked back at Leah and mouthed, "I love you" and then pressed the button.

The door closed as I saw the fighting begin, I was angry at the fact that I couldn't be there to help them.

It was another good five minutes before the elevator came to a stop, I just spent the time thinking of way to kill that bitch; I could either set her on fire but she wouldn't spend enough time suffering then again I could just remove her head but then someone would be able to reattach if something should happen; oh well I'll just go with the classic tear her apart piece by fucking piece. The door opened and four newborns started attacking me, the first one that jumped at me I caught and tossed it so that it would be crashing into one of the other ones. The second one that came at me I was able to remove it's arm quickly, then I began smashing it against him and then I played home run derby with the third one, its head went flying into the wall. The second one got back up and came at me, I smashed his knee with my foot and as I jumped over him I grabbed his head and smashed it into the head. I moved out of the way when the first one threw a punch at me, I caught him from behind and put my knee to his back as I pulled off his head. The fourth one finally got up and I speared through him, the two halves of him tired to reattach themselves. I stomped my foot on his head, it stopped him enough so that I could kick the lower part out his body to where the rest of the pieces were. I put him up as I held my hand around his neck and I took one of my matches and sparked it against the newborn and threw it into the pile, I left the fire consume most of the piece before I threw the rest of him into the pile.

"Nicely done mi amor, I knew that you would be able to dispose of these newborns with ease," said Maria over the intercom

I growled

"Oh don't fret mi amor, I had to test to you and you passed with flying colors; you truly are magnificent in battle; each one of your strikes were precise and intended to do as much damage as possible. I am more amazed by you then any other vampire that I have ever come across and that includes Jasper. As sad as it is to say I truly believe that since you Mr. Radanovich's venom who got his from Aro passing through your veins. It would serve to prove my point that since you come from one of the longest and most distinguished line in our history that is your birthright to lead our world, with me at your side of course. Just think about the things that we could do together Jeremiah, all that I ask is for you to stand by my side as we rule together. Now I will let you look around your castle, I will even turn off the cameras and the intercom. Get to know this place because from now on this will be your home," she said

I cracked my neck as I heard her laugh being cut off when she actually turned off the intercom. I traveled through the base a bit till human scents hit my nose; I followed them till I got to a large steel door. I smelled it, humans were behind this door so I kicked it down and was shocked to see that the scientist that had worked in Volterra were right in front of me scared out of their mind.

"Sir," I heard them say

"Yeah, well its obvious why I'm here but the question should be why in the hell all of you are here," I said

"Sir we had no choice, we fell off of the grid long enough because we believe that since Mistress Sulpicia was still alive that we were all in danger but even when she was eliminated we still felt that it was best that we stay hidden just in case they went looking for us but what we didn't know was that the Mistress informed the new master of our involvement in your capture and we were the only ones who knew how to do that. Sir she had threatened to kill all of our families if we did not comply, sir we did not mean to hurt anyone. But still without serious amounts of money we would not be able to recreate the process that's the part where we are still confused, how could she have gotten the needed funds to do this?" asked the head scientist. I had spoken for hours on end when I was still in Volterra about everything, bout technology and vampire physiology. If anyone would know how to take down a vampire it would be this guy.

"Humans," I said to him

'What?" he asked

"Members of the American government gave Maria what she needed in order to do this," I told him

"Dear lord, how could we not have seen this; it all makes sense," he said

I gave him a confused look

"Aro once told me that if the humans were ever to find out about our existence that they would look to destroy, they would want to control them; that the humans would try to use them in order to gain more control in the human world. Think about it sir, why couldn't a power mad human be able to do if he or she had a vampire under their control," said the scientist

He made a lot of sense, that's why this needed to end here and now

"Alright I need you all to stay here, once I am done killing Maria I will come back and you will be able to go back to your families," I told him

"Sir before you leave I need you to know a few things," he said

"What, I really need to get to my family," I told him. I really needed to kill Maria and then I need to go get my family.

"Well that's the thing your family is an awful amount of danger; first the cell that they are being held in is different than any other jail cell that has ever been created," he said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well there is no other way of saying this; the jail cell was built using a special kind of metal," he said

"There is no metal on this earth that can stop a vampire; I think I will be fine," I said with a smirk

"No you don't understand; the metal that was used for the jail was first liquefied before being made solid," he said

'I don't understand," I told him

"Mistress Maria created newborns then she destroyed and ashed them; we used that ash and mixed it in with the liquefied metal and then made the metal bars that now hold your family captive," he said

"Oh I see," I told him

"Yes, see the metal is now so hard that even those of your kind are unable to break through them. The only way that you would be able to open the doors is through hand scanner and the only hand that it accepts is Mistress Maria's. You can't even break the scanner because it is enclosed with ashed metal," he said

"Wow I see then I need to get Maria to open the cells for me," I said to him

"There's more," he said

"What now?" I asked

"The facility that we are in currently was made using the same process, anyone trying to get in would not be able to do it, the only way in and out is through that elevator," he said

I sighed; of course she would do that. This was getting better and better by the minute

"We were also able to update the process that we used to capture you the first time," he said

I already knew that they were able to capture them but I really didn't need to be reminded of all the pain that was caused when they took me away from Leah and Chris

"And?" I asked

"Well we used the formula that we created along newborn ash particles and they are vented through the air ducks in the cell. It has weakened your family to the point now where they have the same traits that a human would. Their diet is still consisted of blood but their strength and agility levels are similar to those of a normal human," he said. This was an obvious shock to my system, then it hit me it was like he said if the humans were able to get their hands on this then they would be able to control our kind by using the dead remains our perished brethren.

"Will they be able to recover?" I asked

"We believe so but we will not know how long it will take for that to happen because this would be the first instance where we would be remove members of your kind from the controlled environment. But sir know that we will do everything in our power to make sure that your family members will return to their natural states," he said

"Thank you and yes as your master I would like you to do that but also as your master I need you to fulfill a mission for me," I said

"Name it sir," he said

"I need you to destroy everything that you won't need to return my family to normal after we have been able to do that you will destroy all of that. I will help all of you and your families got lost so that no one would ever be able to find you so that none of this ever happens again," I said

"Of course, we will get to work immediately," he said

I nodded and closed the door behind me

I walked around a bit, looking through any room that was open and surprisingly enough a lot of the rooms in this base were open. And there weren't any more newborns to fight, that eventually led me to the last door; the door I was in front of, I looked back and saw that if you had your back to the door that you could see straight back to the elevator. I sighed and opened the door.

Right in front of me were two chairs, I would bet every single dime that I was worth that these two chairs were the same ones that would have been found in Volterra when Aro, Marcus and Caius were still leading our world. It was like she believes that she was a real life Disney Queen and what did that make me? Princess Charming. I didn't think so

"And at last we are face to face," said Maria as she got up and walked over to me

"Yeah, excuse if it doesn't make my day," I said

"I remember Sulpicia telling me that you had a sarcastic side to you; I could never understand why garbage like that believed that she was worthy of a magnificent being such as yourself. A king deserves a Queen to rule, and rest assure that you have one right before your eyes," she said to me

"Look Maria…" I was bout to say before she said to cut me off

"I have one more test for you to pass before you can take your place as my King," she said

"Well this is gonna be good," I said

She didn't say anything she just laughed as she walked back, she was wearing this long robe so she had to lifted it up so that it didn't dragged on the floor. She sat down on the thrown and lifted up this side of the armrest and pressed a button.

I looked over to my left and saw that there was a door that was opening

Someone in a black and red robe came out; it was a woman but she had her hood up so I couldn't see what she looked like.

"What's this all about Maria?" I asked

"Oh I just thought that I would have some fun with this; see I know more about you then anyone else on this earth even more so than your little puppy. I consider myself to be quite poetic when I want to be, so I felt that in your final test that you would have to face your past so you move on with your future," she said

"And how could I face my past if I can't remember it?" I asked

"Oh this is going to be absolutely fun, remind me to do this every week, I love to see two of our kind fighting for their lives," she said

I looked at her with such confusion; what the fuck was she talking about.

I looked back at the girl in the robe, she removed her hood; it was some white I had never met her before in my life but the look on her face gave it away that she knew me.

"Ghost," she whispered

That was my call sign; she knew me when I was a human, she knew me when I was an assassin.

"This Jeremiah is Natalie; see unbeknownst to you and to her that there was a contingency plan if you did not fulfill your destiny. The mission in Kosovo was a planned event," she said

I remember looking through that file; it had never mentioned anyone by name expect for the target that I eliminated and that he planned to attack the government building in Prizren. But it did mention that I had someone doing surveillance watching the target's every move.

"Aro personal handpicked this girl for you to train; that's why a research analyst was chosen for you to go on that mission. See this girl had no ties to the human world, she had no family, her intelligence was off the charts and see was willing to do anything it took to get the job done. After that mission, they trained her in every single way that you were trained; But Aro and Mr. Radanovich never gave up hope for you to return to them, I mean when they lost you the went ahead altered the plan and they changed this girl but it was never the same. It wasn't you, I found out that the reason that this girl had never seen the light of day until now was because they wanted a Queen for a King; they kept her hidden from even the Volutri themselves, hidden in the files that they had on you was a secret location that only the royal three knew about. It was a small country off of the continent of Africa, should you ever reappear they would have brought her to Italy she would have been your Queen and you would have led our world. See had you gone alone with the plans she would not be here today, she would gone on and had a family and children and yet because you decided that you desired to give away all the power that Aro, Marcus and Caius would have given you she stands before you. Then everything went to hell; you killed Mr. Radanovich then the royal three and the secret went with them to their graves even Sulpicia did not know of this but then again she was too bright to begin with. See it even eluded my glorious mind when I began to come up with this plan it was just you and complete control over our world that my mind was set on. But I found the file and here we are," she said

"You sure love to hear the sound of your own voice," I told her

"Very funny Jeremiah remind me to punish you for that later," she said

"Whatever; look why is this girl standing right. I told you I would come and here I am," I told her; I was really getting inpatient with all of this.

"Because I know the way your mind thinks; you are not doing this willingly, I want a King that wants to rule by my side and if I can't have that then no one will," she said

"So you find a girl from my past, that I personally trained and that had additional training and bring here to what? Kill me?" I asked

"If that's what it comes down to; See Jeremiah you have to understand the position that you are putting me in, you could attack me whenever you felt like it. I would always be in fear of my life when I am around you that's why Natalie here with us to ensure that I don't have to afraid of you," she said

"And this girl is okay with all of this," I said

"That's the beauty of it, her mind is in my control; we were able to recreate the process that brought you to Volterra but the added funds and the advancements in technology we were able to finally have complete and utter control over a mind of a vampire," she said

"Death and power is all you want, when will you learn that there is more to life than just those two things; when will this all stop," I said more in a whisper than anything else

"When you are dead because it appears to all of this was all for not and that nothing I do will change your mind. Natalie would your be a dear and kill him," she said

The girl removed a sword from the back of her robe, I smelt it instantly the metal used in the sword had ash it in; if was strong enough that we couldn't break it down then it could hurt that was a chance that I didn't want to take. She came walking in my direction so I got into my fighting stance, as she walked passed Maria I saw her smile at me and swung the sword and took Maria's head clean off and then began to chop her up into pieces and then put the sword behind her back into the holder.

"What the fuck?" I asked

"Hi Jeremiah," she said to me as she ran into my arms and hugged me

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked

"I got tired of her talking all the time," she said

"Okay and that means that you cut her head off?" I asked

"No, that means that I have been wanting to shut her up since I got here," she said

"Oh, well fuck you didn't need me being here to do that," I told her

"Well I kind of did, see we needed you to be here so that you could see that we are on your side," she said

"What do you mean "we"?" I asked

"The letter that got along with all your files should have told you everything that you needed to know," she said

"Do you know who sent that to me?" I asked

"Yes, hold let me get him for you," she said as she removed herself from me

I just looked at her with such confusion, what the hell was really going on here

"Hello Jeremiah," said a male voice coming from a console at the end of the room

"Hi?" I asked

"See you have met our mutual friend," he said

"Yeah, I have; are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on here?" I asked

"See I have to begin at the begging it seems; like I said in my letter I have followed the events of your life for a very long time and that includes those that you have affected and this young woman before was very much affected by you, in a positive I might add. See it didn't take her long to find out what was really going on, but by then you had already been changed and there was no way she could have saved your life. Then a few years later they found and changed her as well," he said

"Who are you?" I asked

"Even if I told you, you would not remember who I am," he said

"Just fucking humor me, okay?" I asked

"You never knew my name but you affectionately called me "The man in the black suit and red tied"," he said

"How did we know each other?" I asked

"I was your handler; I was the person that gave your missions, but I promise you that I did not know what was really going on. The chain of command in the C.I.A only goes so far and it seems as though those who wanted you a vampire were above my pay rate. Once I found out, I used every connection that I had to find you but you were always one step ahead of me but that ended when moved to the state of Washington then you were easy to find. You have to understand that in your world I have no power and I was unable to help you in person but every so often I dropped hints and pieces that I thought could help you. After your time in Italy I caught wind of the truth of Natalie's existence; every aspect of her life mirrored yours and that meant only one thing that she was of our kind. I traveled to Volterra when you dealt with Maria the first and found her file. It took me many years and a large amount of money but I was able to track her down. I told her that I was a friend of yours and that you need her help. She was more than willing to help you for everything that you did for her. But she couldn't just show up at your door, she needed to get to your enemies and help you bring them down from the inside and the only enemy that you had left was Maria. I knew that she would try to find out everything about you and that Aro would have all the files that you would ever need and that it would also include the location of Natalie so I planted her in care. She believed that she brainwashed her into her being a puppet for her disposal, and that's where we are now,' he said

"What about the other human's involvement?" I asked

"They know nothing of this, those morons are the kind that pay and don't ask questions but that doesn't stop them from being your deadliest enemies now that Maria is out of the way. I will be in contact with you when I know more about these plan," said the man

"Jeremiah, we have to get your family," said Natalie

I nodded and went to pick up Maria's hand; Natalie bundled all of her pieces up and then set her on fire.

"This way," she said as I followed her through the door that were right behind the chairs

The staircase leading us to my family swirled all the way down, it led us to a large steel door with a hand scanner; I looked over at Natalie and saw that was egging me on so I put the hand and it scanned it. The door swung open slowly, I smelt it immediately ash particles were coming in through the vent like Maria said. That meant that we need to get to them, I flew past Natalie and got to the cell.

I put the hand to the second scanner and it opened up the jail cell

"Jeremiah?" asked Bella

"Hey gorgeous, how are you doing?" I asked

"Better now," she said

I picked her up as Natalie entered the cell behind me; I felt Bella tense up in my body

"No Bella she is a friend you can trust her," I said

"But she's Maria's bodyguard," said Jasper

"No, she was planted so that she could get close to her; Maria is dead, Natalie here chopped off her head," I told him

"You're going to have to explain how that happened," he said

"Later right now we have to get the rest of you out now," I told him

He nodded and began to get up, I saw that he was in no condition to carry Alice

"Natalie can you help Alice up?" I asked her

She nodded and went over to get her, I saw Jasper tense up

"Jasper its okay, she can be trust you have my word," I told him

He nodded and loosened up a bit; Natalie picked her up and when got out of the cell. As we walked through the thrown room I saw Jasper's eyes bug out as he saw the charred remains of Maria. We were about to head up to the elevator but I stopped at a door and I kicked it in.

"Sir," said the head scientist

"Alright everyone out now," I ordered

All the scientist began to run out of the room and towards the elevator, we followed them when we got into the elevator I saw Jasper collapse against the wall and looked over as Natalie held Alice in her arms, to any regular person it seemed like Alice was asleep. I looked at Natalie and she gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Thank you so much for everything that you have done for me and my family," I said

"Don't worry about it Ghost, you would have done the same for me; hell its because of you that I'm still alive and all I'm doing is repaying the favor," said Natalie

I pressed the door and the elevator began to go up

"Thank you Jeremiah," whispered Bella

"That's what family does for each other," I said as we made our way up


	46. Chapter 46: Home & Discomfort

Chapter 46: Home & Discomfort

A/N: I want to wish everyone a happy new year wherever you are in the world

The elevator opened and I couldn't believe what I saw, it looked like there were bon fires everywhere. The smoke was starting to dissipate; I slowly made my way out of the elevator; Natalie was on my left with Alice still in my hands. I saw that no one had noticed that we had come out when I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder; he was trying to steady himself. I looked down at Bella whose eyes were readjusting to the light. She looked at me for a second and smiled; I looked over at Alice and Natalie and they gave me the same look. I continued to walk further and figured out that I was wrong about the smoke because the only reason that they didn't see us was because the smoke that was coming from piles of ashed vampires was blocking them from seeing us and that the scent was being blocked as well.

When we passed through the piles Bella, Jasper and Alice began to cough; it seems as though the scientists were right in that whatever they had given them had changed them but the how long was the question.

"Oh my God I heard," I heard Esme say as I was the first one to come through the smoke

Edward turned in our direction and in a second he was right in front of me

"Be gentle," I said to him as I slowly placed her in his body; he looked at me with such confusion

"I'll explain later," I told him

He nodded and gently tightened his hold over her; they looked at each other, it was nice to see him happy again

I looked over at Natalie who come through the smoke and had a confused look on her face when she saw Bella in Edward's arms

"Husband," I answered

She nodded and smiled

Emmett and Rose caught wind of Alice and ran towards us

They didn't know what to make of Natalie

"It's alright she is a friend of mine," I said

It worked I think because I saw Emmett calm down

"Natalie this is Alice's brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie," I introduced them

"Nice to meet you," she said cautiously as she handed Alice to them

"Thank you," said Rose as she brushed some hair out of Alice's face

Natalie nodded and backed up a few steps

"Why does she feel lighter?" asked Emmett

"We need to get them home now," I told him; over the years Emmett had learned that when I used that tone it meant that it was a direct order and that it took priority over everything

I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder again

"Come on bro, let's get you to the car," I said to him

"Oh my God Jazz," said Rose as she wrapped around me and went to her brother

"Is everyone okay?" I asked Emmett

He didn't say anything; I hate when he has that look on his face

"What?" I asked

"Gabby," was all I heard as I blurred passed them and ran around till I found Leah, Carlisle and Chris on the ground over Gabby

"What the fuck happened?" I asked as I came to a stop

"Shit," was all Leah said before she leapt at me and wrapped herself around me

I hugged her as tightly as I could; I had learned what our limits were years ago so I knew when to stop

"Babe, what happened?" I asked as I let her go

"She was protecting me," said Chris he looked away from us

I saw Leah leaned down and cradled Gabby in her arms

"Why was she protecting you?" I asked

"I got stupid and took on more than I could handle by myself, I mean you trained me to take on a lot of newborns and I thought that I could handle 10 of them just fine; but I didn't notice that two vamps came charging me from the back Gabby leapt in and took them on full force," said Chris

I looked down and saw there was a long line going from her forehead to underneath her cheek on the right side. I looked back at him and it took everything in me not to deck him for his stupidity. I have never wanted to hit my own son but right now I needed to calm myself down.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Carlisle after a minute of breathing in and out

"I believe so, though I believe the scar on her face will be permanent," answered Carlisle

I put my hands up and I singled Leah to give her to me; once I did I kissed her on her forehead; she was alive that was all I could ask for

"What about my children?" asked Carlisle

"They're fine," I said

"Why do I feel a huge but coming on," asked Carlisle

"I'll tell you when we get back to the mansion," I answered

"And Maria?" asked Leah

"A pile of ashes," answered Natalie as she came up behind me

Leah, Chris and Carlisle were shocked to Natalie; Chris growled

"CHRIS," I shouted; that boy was testing my last nerve

He cowered

She placed a hand on my shoulder

"It's okay Ghost I'm use to it," said Natalie with a weak smile

I nodded

"This is Natalie an old friend of mine," I said

"How old?" asked Carlisle

"We go back to our humans days," she answered

"So you guys were you know?" asked Chris; I knew that it was hard for him to accept that I was an assassin for the U.S government

"He was; I was just a research analyst but he trained me so I could do the job," said Natalie

"Look we need to get back to the mansion there is a lot to discuss," I said

Everyone nodded

"Chris ride with Emmett," I ordered

He looked down and walked away

"Jeremiah he is our son," scolded Leah

"And she is our daughter; he fucked up bad, he tired to play hero and almost got the girl that he loves hurt. He needs a few hours to dwell on that; our boy is just that a boy he needs to do some growing up," I retorted

She sighed and nodded

"Natalie, I want you to come with us; we have a lot to talk bout," I asked her

She smiled and nodded

We rounded everyone up; Carlisle went to his kids and I could see the relief wash over him as he saw that they were alive. Before we got into the cars I talked to the head scientist and knew that they were going to disappear again so I gave him my number and address should they ever need me; Leah drove back with Natalie in the passenger seat and me in the back with Gabby in my arms. I looked up and saw that Leah and Natalie were exchanging looks; Leah was confused and mad while Natalie was just confused. I couldn't think about how Natalie being here was affecting Leah my focus was on my daughter I would deal with the Leah and Natalie situation when I knew that Gabby was okay.

Several hours later we passed through the Washington State border

"Almost home kiddo," I said as I whispered into her ear

We passed into the Rez; the wolves got out of the cars. When we got to Sue's the door flung opened and Sue, Nessie, Charlie and Bianca came out.

I rolled down the window to see what was going on; I didn't want to move Gabby unless I had to

I saw Edward and Bella get out of the car Charlie and Nessie flew to them and hugged her; it didn't last long cause both of them could tell that something wasn't right with her. I looked at Edward and gave me a relieved look. I nodded then I saw that Bianca and Sue came to the car and saw that I didn't get out

"Is everything okay?" asked Sue

I shook my head; she looked in the window and saw Gabby passed out in my arms

"Oh dear lord," said Sue

"My boy decided that he could take on a bunch of newborns and Gabby paid the price for that mistake," I said with all the venom that I had in me

"Jeremiah you have to know that he didn't mean for this to happen; I'm sure its eating him alive on the inside, where is he by the way?" she asked

"I put him in the car with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper," I told her

"Be gentle on him, he's just a kid," said Sue

I sighed but I nodded

"Are we going home Dad?" asked Bianca; I could tell that she was really worried about Gabby

"Sort of baby girl; we heading over to the mansion. Something is wrong with Jasper, Alice and Bella and I have to explain it to everyone," I said to her

She nodded kissed Sue on the cheek and ran around the car and got in. She lifted Gabby's legs so that they were on top of her lap.

"Sue I need you to do me a huge favor," I said to her

"What is it son?" she asked

"I need you to call Sam and tell him that everyone is okay and that I need him to be at the mansion in a few hours. And if you could call Embry and tell him about Gabby and that he needs to get to the mansion as soon as he can; also tell him that "All is quite on the western front", he'll know what it means," I asked her

She looked at me puzzled I knew that she knew that it was a movie title but it was our code for the war is over and that they don't need to patrol anymore, which meant that the boys could go home to their families.

"Sure thing son; thank you so much I know that we all depend on you for far too much but you always come through and I am so proud to be your "Mother in-law" or whatever you are," she said

"You are all my family and it's my job to protect each and every one of you; and its nothing that you ever need to thank me for," I told her

"That makes me want to thank you even more," she retorted

I smiled and I looked over at Leah who was looking at me through the driver's mirror; I could see the pride in her eyes, I did good today but it wasn't enough to keep my daughter from being hurt.

We waited while the Bella reconnected with her daughter and Charlie; 20 minutes later we were on our way back to the mansion. I opened the door once we pulled into the driveway. We were the last car there; I gently picked up Gabby and got out, Bianca followed and when I heard two doors closing I knew that Leah and Bianca were out of the car as well. The door opened and Carlisle came out to meet us

"Carlisle I need you to take Gabby in the house and do I a full checkup; I want to be know if there is anything wrong with her," I told him

He nodded and took Gabby from me

"Natalie I want you to take my other daughter inside," I told her

"Sure thing but what bout you?" she asked me

"Me and Leah need to take a walk so that we can talk," I answered

"Baby girl, when Embry gets here I want you to tell him what happened but I need you to keep him calm that's his niece," I continued

She nodded and the both of them went inside

I reached out to her with my hand; she just looked at it for a second before jumping into my arms and kissing me with everything that she had. We just stayed like that for a few minutes

"You scared the death out of me, you know that?" she asked me

I shook my head

"You were in there so long that I didn't think that you were coming out; once all the newborns were ashed all I could do was wait then I saw what happened to Gabriella and then I had two things to worry about; my daughter and you," she said

"I'm sorry that I did that but I had to it was the only way that I could find out what she was truly up," I answered

"What was her plan?" she asked

"The obvious; she wanted me to rule with her and to kill the rest of you," I answered

"What happened?" she asked

"Natalie is what happened," I told her

"Who is she?" she asked I took her hand in mine and we began to walk into the forest

"She is apparently an old friend of mine; it turns out that I was on a mission in the Soviet Union in the mid 80's and she was my partner on the mission. I helped train her and I saved her when she got into trouble. Long story short Aro also took an interest in her and she was turned," I told her

"How come we never knew about her?" she asked

"Aro kept her hidden in the hopes that either I would take over as the leader of the Volutri and she would be my Queen or that if I was ashed she would take over for me but they were undermined by someone else," I said to her

"By who?" she asked

"Our mutual friend," I answered

"The person that sent you all of your files?" she asked

I nodded

"How do you know?" she asked

"I talked to him," I answered

"So it's a him?" she asked

"Yup," I said

"Does he have a name?" she asked

"He didn't tell me but I know that he was my handler when I was in the C.I.A," I answered

"Yeah, it seems as though he didn't know at the time that my being in the agency was all apart of a master plan but after he found out he did everything he could to help me and Natalie out. He even got her to help us on this mission," I said to her

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, it seems as though Maria found files on her while she was in Volterra and decided to find her and brainwash her into being her personal body guard but she was too late and she was actually a plant and was the one to kill her," I said

"How?" she asked

"I tell you when I tell everyone else," I said

"I'm just so glad that you're okay," she said then she started hitting me

"What...The…Hell," I said through smacks to the head

"You always do that, you throw yourself into the volcano without a regard for my feelings. Do you know how that feels, to always see you being the hero while risking your damn life which if you didn't know belonged to me," she said

"Does it now?" I asked

"Yes, twice; once you first came to Forks and the second time was when you came back to me and your son," she said

"My heart, my soul hell even my head belongs to you but I have responsibilities," I said

"I know you do; trust me I am well aware of all the responsibilities you have but sometimes I feel like Lois Lane," she said

"Huh?" I asked in confusion; well in the hell was she bring up comic book characters last I checked my girlfriend wasn't a fangirl.

"I mean as you are Superman and I am Lois Lane; I know that I don't know much about comic books but I do know that Lois Lane is a human and that she married Superman. I know that were not married but I feel like we are; and it kills me that you have the weight of the world on your shoulders and we walk around with it just fine but it kills me knowing that because of who you are and how much people depend on you someone could take you away from me and I don't think I could ever recover from it," she said

I sighed and wrapped myself around her

"I know that it kills you I know the look on your face when I do something that could get me killed but you have to know that as long you are on this earth I will always be there with you and I don't mean in that some mystical fucking way where in your heart and soul I'll be there but in that I will physically be next to you. Our world may depend on me but I only depend on you; do you honestly fucking think that if it weren't for you I would be doing all of this. if you weren't around I would say "Fuck the world; it can burn to hell for all I care" and walk the earth like Cain but because of you I'm all Kris Kristofferson in "Heaven's Gate"," I told her

"Geez I'm in love with a geek," she said as she laughed into my shirt

"Don't be giving me shit woman you know that I love that movie," I told her

"We really need to stop seeing so many movies," she said to me

"Why?" I asked in return

"Cause all you do nowadays is reference from before I was alive," she said

"Fine do you want me to reference from the 90's cause I could do that," I answered

"Shut up you big lug," she said as she leaned up and kissed me

"I though that was Emmett's nickname?" I asked

"Well if you stop acting like him than I wouldn't do it," she answered

I just chuckled

"Fine Rose," I said

She slapped me upside the head

"Okay that really needs to stop," I said

"Look if you ever call me Blondie again I will swear off sex for you for about 50 years," she said

"Low blow?" I asked

She nodded

"Don't worry you are a lot hotter than she is," I said

"You're just bias," she said

"Damn straight," I answered

"Dad, you need to get home now," I heard Bianca say

My ears flexed a bit

'What?" she asked

"That was Bianca, she needs us home now," I told her

She nodded and she hopped on my back and I ran to the mansion

Embry was the first one to meet us; he saw shaking I could see him wanting to change

"Leah go inside," I told her as she got off my back

Once she was inside I went over to Embry who was still shaking I could see that he was fighting for control

"Em bro you need to calm down," I told him as I put a hand on his shoulder

He didn't say anything he just continued to shake

"I know what you're going through but you are no good to her if you let your anger get the best of you, she needs you just as much as she needs me; we are the male figures in her life. She needs us to stay calm and strong," I told him

He started shaking less and less; once he was done he wrapped his arms around me. I let him sob into my t-shirt

"She's the only family I got," he whispered

"No she's not; you have me and Leah and Jake and Seth hell even Sam we are your family just like you are mine," I told him

"Damn I can't believe I'm crying in front of another guy," he said

"It's cool man don't worry you're allowed," I chuckled back

"I almost broke your son's neck in half when they told me what he did," he said

"You're not the only one but Chris didn't mean for that to happen," I answered back

"You do know that he trying to be like you, right?" he asked

"Yeah I know but he needs to doing some growing up before that happens," I told him

I heard the door open and saw that Chris was leaning against the door

"Come here," I said

He slowly walked towards us

"Gabby's awake and Carlisle wants to see you," said Chris

"Go on Embry, I'll be there in a second," I told Embry

Embry ran into the house, I could hear him going up the steps

Chris just looked at me, I was like he was waiting for me to either hit him or scream at him

I sighed and walked closer to him; he flinched thinking that I was going to punch him; I just pulled him into a hug.

He sighed and began to cry; it was the second time in less than five minutes that I had a man crying into my shirt.

"Chris its okay son, you didn't know that you would end up hurting her it wasn't your fault," I told him

"Yes it was," he mumbled into my chest

I sighed

"No it wasn't and I'm not the kind of man that lies especially to me when it comes to the girl he cares about," I said to him

"But you love her like a daughter," he said to me

"Yea I do but you are my first born actually my only born; you got my genes running through those veins. You fucked up bad, you almost got her killed but you didn't and I'm sure as hell that she won't blame you. You're her imprint; you are everything to her, she would be willing to die for you she made a decision that I know she doesn't regret. As her father I'm pissed that she did it but she knew what she was getting into; hell I made that same decision when I took that elevator ride into the depths of hell," I told him

"Yeah Mom was pretty pissed about that," he said

"Yeah I know hell if I wasn't a vampire I would have the bumps on my head to prove it," I told him

He finally let go of me

"That seems like something she would do," he told me

"Come on lets go inside, I want to see my daughter," I told him

He nodded

We walked up the stairs to where Carlisle had his makeshift hospital room

We went inside the room and saw that Leah and Bianca on either side of Gabby with Embry with his back to the wall; She was asleep so I looked around and saw that Carlisle was reading charts; as soon as he looked up and saw that I was there he walked over to me

"How is she?" I asked

"She has a serious concussion; if she was a human she would have died from the impact; a few broken bones. All of her injuries will heal it will just take some time, that's why I put her to sleep again but know that she asked for you. Remember for the wolves sleep is the fastest way for them to recover," he told me

"What bout the scar?" I asked

"Well it seems that right before she fell unconscious she killed the two newborns that were trying to attack Chris; it seems as though the newborn hand venom on her hand when she slashed at Gabriella's face. She fell unconscious cause of her injuries so she didn't feel the pain from the blow; I'm afraid that the scar will remain there," he said

"Is it causing her any pain?" I asked

"No, and I also checked the scar; you'll be happy to know there isn't any residual venom in the wound," he said to me

I sighed in relief, my daughter was going to be okay; if I could sleep it would be hella peaceful.

I walked over to her and saw that Bianca was getting up

"You don't have to get up baby girl," I said

"I do actually me and Chris need to talk," she said to me

I nodded and took her place; I saw her and Chris walked out the door and I heard them as the walked down the stairs and out of the house. I looked back at Leah and smiled then turned my attention to Gabby who was sleeping, all we could do is wait for her to wake up again.

**Bianca's POV**

When they came home I was so happy but that all went away when I saw Gabby out cold; I hated her at first, she was trying to take the man that I love but that all changed when I got to know her, she my sis now; for the first time in my life I had a really family with people that care bout me so much. I had a Dad that I could look up to and a Mom who was so strong that all I wanted to do was be like her; I had a sister who never took shit from anyone and if you even looked at her the wrong way she would put her shoe up your ass. Then there was Chris, all I ever wanted to do was be with him; I could see kids and hell even a white picket fence but that was never going to happen. From what Esme and Rose told me becoming a vampire means that you give up having kids. And you know what I was willing to do it so that I could spend the rest of eternity with my family. I couldn't see myself getting really old and dying in 50 or 60 years while the rest of my family never aged a day. Mom and Dad looked like they were in the mid to late 20's while Chris and Gabby looked like they were in their early 20's. How could I let them all go, I could do it and that meant being immortal. It wasn't a decision that I came to lightly; I have been thinking about it for a long time, it was since I found out the truth about our family. This is what I wanted, but it with like everything that you want in life there are consequences. When I was turned I need a year to get myself adjusted which meant that I had to leave and secondly I need to give up the one thing that I wanted more than life.

I told Dad that I needed to talk to Chris alone; I needed to tell him what I wanted to do and how he figured into that decision.

Once we were out of the house and into the woods; I sat him down on a log and looked into his eyes.

'What's up," he said; his eyes were so red, I knew that he was crying

"Chris I need to tell you something," I told him

"What is it?" he asked

"I wanted to do this after I knew that Gabby was going to be okay but I have made a huge decision," I said to him

"What is that?" he asked

"I decided on being turned," I said to him

"YOU WHAT?" he shouted

"Dad is going to change me when everything calms down; well actually he doesn't know when it's going to happen but he did that decision to me," I said to him

"Why?" he asked

"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with my family and I don't want that to be in 50 or 60 years," I said to him

"Are you sure about this?" he asked

"Yes, more than anything in the world," I responded

"I guess I can't change your mind on it can I?" he asked

I shook my head

"Well that's good," he said with a weak smile

"There is something else," I told him

"What is it?" he asked

"I think you should be with Gabby," I told him

I looked up and into his eyes; it looked like someone hit him with a freight train

"Why in the hell would you do that?" he asked

"Because you two belong together; I've seen the way she looks into your eyes, it's like you are the only thing in the world to you, I think that's why she jumped in front of those two newborns for you. And I've seen the way you look at her, its okay trust me I've accepted the love you two have," I said to him

"Don't I get a choice in this?" he asked

"You don't get it, that decision was already made for the three of us. She imprinted on you, you don't get pass that; it's the cosmic pull, if she hasn't done it I would have fought like hell to keep you and I would have won trust me on that but thems the breaks. I think that the only reason that you have been able to fight it for so long was because you are a hybrid but no matter how much you fought eventually you would have given into and if we were really together when that happened I would kill myself if you cheated," I told him

"I would never do that to you," he said and he wrapped his arms around me

"I know what kind of man you are and I know that would never intentionally hurt me but the road to hell was paved with good intentions," I said to him

"You're too damn good for me," he said to me

"You're right and I don't means this in a bad way but you and Gabby are right for each other," I said to him

"Yeah maybe, we'll see," he said to me

It was starting to become dark, that's when we started to walk back to the house; the minute we walked inside Dad met us

"We are having a meeting; baby girl I need you to look after your sister. Me, Your and Chris have to talk; Chris go meet us in the conference room," said Dad

Chris kissed me on the cheek and walked away

Dad wrapped his arms around me; I knew that Gabby's condition was weighing on him. No parent should see his or her child hurt. It just ain't right

"Dad, remember that thing we talked about?" I asked him

He nodded as he let go of me

"I want to do it," I said to him

"Okay wow, when?" he asked

"When everything calms down. When Gabby heals completely," I told him

"Okay baby girl we'll do it on you're birthday okay?" he asked

"That would be a great girt," I said to him with a smile

He kissed me on the other cheek and I went up the stairs to look over my sis while the rest of my family talked about whatever they were going to talk about.


	47. Chapter 47: Lullabies To Paralyze

Chapter 47: Lullabies to Paralyze

I've never been the kind of person that reacts to events; I've always been someone who likes to be two steps of ahead of everyone else. It was very much like a game of chess, you can't just storm your way and hope that you get into a checkmate position; you have to use your head, you have to outthink your opponent. It's makes my life so much easier when I am able to dictate the way my enemies move. But then again I was really thrown for a loop when Maria showed up and started to play havoc with my life. It made me think of a conversation that I was having a while back; I was asked if I had become soft over the years, my immediate reaction was to say no I hadn't but maybe there was something to the question. Because truth be known the time I have spent here I have been doing in a very reactionary way. I'm done with my enemies coming to me; I was done with my enemies dictating my every move. Look I have been more than lucky in my life; everyone that had been put in my way I have destroyed but I could only go on that way for so long I needed to start making better decisions because life is too short even for our kind.

"Jeremiah what are we all doing here?" asked Nate as he looked at me from the other side of the table. It was really fortunate of Esme to have had put this table here when they first lived here. Guess they wanted to keep up the appearance of looking human while obviously not being them.

"We need to get a few things out in the open," I answered

He looked at me with an raised eyebrow but didn't say anything he just nodded

"Well then why are Chris, Nessie, Eli & Alex here?" asked Jake

"Because it is their birthright to be here," I answered curtly

"Dad, what are you talking about?" asked Chris

"See Chris when we set this council up it was three vampires and three wolves; Me, Carlisle and Nate were the vamps while Jake, Leah and Sam were the wolves. We had gone so long just arguing back and forth about how to take our enemies so we decided to set this up so that we could discuss any and all things that came our way. Anyways Sam has since retired so his sons picked up the Uley name they may not be Alphas but their last name still carries a lot of weight," I said; I looked over at Sam and saw that his two sons were flanking him. Sam nodded at me; I saw that there was mutual respect between the two of us now.

"What bout Chris and Ness?" asked Jake

"Chris is mine and Leah's son; he has two parents on this council and Ness is Carlisle's granddaughter and your wife along with the fact that she is a very powerful hybrid," I said

I didn't need to look over at the both of them to see appreciation on their faces

"And that means what exactly?" asked Nate

I looked down for a second; I mean I wasn't trying to make a big thing out of this I just wanted to be able to word this correctly.

"I think its quite obvious that our existence whether it is here or in Volterra has not been a peaceful one. It has been extremely violent and there is always a lot of ash and blood involved. When I meet my maker it isn't going to be a peaceful one, it cant be were all supernatural here. The only ones who will probably escape this fate will be Sam, Ness and Carlisle; Sam is human now he will age and he will die of a natural death, as it should be. Ness and Carlisle are not soldiers they are never in the middle of the action like the rest of us and that is nothing that they should feel bad about. With all of that being said it is in all of our best interest to groom those who will success us should we die, well you get what I mean. I leave it to the rest of you to decide whom you will pick to succeed you but for me it will be my son that will succeed me; and it is safe to say that one or even both of Sam's son will succeed him. To you Carlisle I cannot make this decision for you but I will offer my advice," I said

I looked at Sam who nodded his agreement with my statement; then I looked over at Carlisle

"I always welcome your advice Jeremiah you know that," said Carlisle

"Well then I believe Reneesmee should succeed you should anything ever happen to you," I said to him

Carlisle looked at me for a minute then looked at his granddaughter for another minute and then down for a few seconds.

"I agree my decision is that Reneesmee shall succeed me," said Carlisle

"Gabby," said Leah

I looked over at her with such confusion at first because Leah has a tendency of not making complete sentences

"Gabby will succeed me; I mean it's only right that it should stay three vamps and three wolves. Plus she is our daughter along with being Embry's niece and since we're talking about birthrights here it is her that belongs on this council. The same thing is done on the Rez; an elder is replaced by their children when they pass on," said Leah

It didn't surprise me that she would pick our daughter; that she would bring up the elder council on the reservation as a part of her reasoning. When I thought up the idea of this council I looked towards those elders as the idea that I was hoping that we could achieve.

"That leaves Nate and Jake as the only two that need to decide on whom their choices will be," I said

They nodded; I probably wasn't going to get an answer today or even tomorrow but I would eventually get one.

"Well then why is she here?" asked Leah

I could hear the slight amount of anger in her voice; I knew that she was just being protective of our family and well me for instance. Here was this person that claimed all of these facts and that she shouldn't be trusted. Hell knowing Leah she probably wanted to tear her into limbs and throw a match onto the pieces.

"She is here because I need to explain to you all what happened in Idaho," I said

I heard a "finally" coming from Reneesmee; she had every right to know what happened to her mother and her Aunt and Uncle

"Carlisle I know that you examined the three of them and were unable to find out what was wrong with them," I said

He nodded in agreement

"Natalie can I borrow your sword for a second?" I asked looking back at her

She nodded and removed her sword from its holster on her back; she passed it to me. I placed it on the table in front of me. I looked up and saw that everyone was really confused.

It looked like an ordinary sword to the common eye; it was just me and Natalie who knew the truth about this sword and what it could do.

I picked it up with my left hand and looked at everyone; it was now or never so I got up twirled it around for a second and stuck it into my right shoulder. I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't hurt like hell but it was one of those things were I had to show them than actually telling them because they would have never believed me. I sat back down struggling to regain my composure and opened my eyes to see everyone but Natalie in a state of shock.

I felt Leah come over to me and she then started to talk into my ears

"Are you okay babe?" she asked

I slowly nodded my head

I looked over at Carlisle who had no idea what to say and I could tell that his mind had come to a complete stop. I took a few breaths and then took the sword out of my shoulder and put it back on the back on the table. I instantly felt better but it did take a few minutes for my shoulder to completely heal. During that time no one said a thing, they were all speechless

"You're probably wondering what the fuck is going on? And how a sword was able to punch right through my skin. Here is the truth; Maria forced the scientists that use to work for the Volturi to recreate the process of capturing a vampire but with all the advancements that had been made in technology they were able to weaken a vampire to the point where they had the same strength and agility as a human," I said to them

"How is that possible?" asked Carlisle

"By using one of the only things that could ever hurt a vampire," I said

"And that is?" asked Nate

"A vampire," I answered

"I'm not following," said Sam

"There are only two things in this world that could hurt a vampire; a wolf and a vampire. Wolves are creatures that Maria couldn't easily get here hands on without much of a fight," I said

"A vampire she could get; all she would have to is bite a human and wait three days to when the transformation is complete," said Nate

"By how does this have anything to do with what happened to my Mom and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper?" asked Reneesmee

"Maria created a bunch of newborns and then killed them," I said

"And then?" asked Jake

"She used their ashes in the process; the three of them were held in a cell where ash particles along with the specialized toxicant were being pumped into the vents. The reason that Carlisle hasn't been able to find anything wrong with them is because there is technology nothing wrong with them on the outside but on the inside they still have all the ash particles in their system," I said

"How long will they stay like this?" asked Carlisle

"I don't know how long but its going to be for a while; for a normal human since they have working organs they would pass these foreign particles through their system in a matter of hours or even days in some cases but since we don't have that luxury it is going to be a while before that happened," I said

I looked around and saw that everyone was in a state of shock

"So they will essentially be human for a while; but the truth is that there is a lot of variables to take into account," I continued

"Like what?" asked Carlisle

"Feeding; it could be possible that feeding will have an effect on how long these particles are in their system so I suggest that when they are a little stronger that we take them to feed. Hopefully it will cause a good reaction," I said

Carlisle nodded in agreement

"And the sword?" asked Sam

"The sword is unlike any other sword in the history of the world; see when they were making this sword the liquidized the metal and threw in a lot of ash particles," answered Natalie

"So that is when it was able to hurt Jeremiah?" asked Nate

Natalie nodded

"Is that the only weapon that has been made?" asked Nessie

"I don't know there was certain aspects that Maria withheld from me so I wasn't able to find out if this sword was the only one that was made. My guess is that it wasn't because Maria was reporting to someone very important and my guess is that whoever she reported would have gotten the weapon before me, who just played the role of bodyguard," answered Natalie

"So that is why I'll be gone for a few days maybe even a week," I said

"What, why?" asked Carlisle

"Because I have to meet with our contact and hopefully it will lead us to find out who has been plotting against us. We need to put a stop to this now, if we don't we are all in some serious danger. As sad as this sound if the Volturi were around this would have never happened and for that I take full responsibility. I'm stop suppose to lead our world and all I did was fail you miserably," I said as I looked down

I looked up and over to Leah and saw that she was really quite; it scared me because an angry Leah I could deal with, a quite Leah was a whole other can of worms then it hit me so I just sighed

"Alright then we'll packed up and be ready in an hour," said Nate as he got up

"Nate sit down there is more," I said

Like a good soldier he didn't question my order he just did as he was told

"It's just going to be me, Natalie and Leah who are going," I said

I look over at Leah and saw that she was shocked at what I just said

"Oh you didn't really think that I would figure out what was going on in your head, did you? Come on Leah it wasn't that hard to figure out especially after the conversation that we just had and the fact that you didn't even respond to me saying that I'd be gone for a few days maybe longer," I said

She nodded

"Where are you going?" asked Sam

"D.C," I answered

"Nate as for the reason that I'm not taking you guys with me isn't because I don't trust that you can get the job done its that this need to be done quite. We don't know what would happen if they found out that 10 to 15 vampires and a very pissed off wolf came into town looking for a fight. We don't know if they have a ton of modified weapons on their hands. We could be going in a trap for all we know that and I need you guys here to help protect these lands in Leah's and mine absence," I said to him

"Of course we will help Jake and the guys in any which way we can," he said as he bumps fists with Jake

"Well that's pretty much it unless anyone has anything else to add?" I asked

Everyone shook their heads

"Fair enough I guess that's about it, oh shit that's right I forgot; I have something that we must vote on," I said

I looked around and say that everyone was waiting for me to continue

"Bianca has asked me to change her; as her father I have accepted and I am glad that it will be my venom that will be coursing through those veins. Of course I do not want to break the treaty with the pack and I want your permission to do it," I said

"Is she sure of this?" asked Carlisle

"Trust me she is definitely sure bout doing this," answered Chris

It seems as though her and my son had a heart to heart and she told him; it doesn't surprise me that she would want to tell the guy that she loves about her decision.

"As her mother she has my consent," said Leah as she took my hand

One down

"She is very much like a niece to me Jeremiah I would be honored to have her be in our family for eternity," answered Carlisle

Two down

"Jeremiah whatever you think is best," said Nate

Three down

"Jeremiah as much as I have come to respect you I have to say no; its not that I have any lingering hatred towards your kind its because I look back at my life as a wolf and all I can say is that I am glad that I am done with it. True I met my wife and we had our sons and I made a lot of great friends who became my brothers but everyday was life and death and I wasn't sure that I would ever make it through it in one piece and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Us wolves can learn to control the emotions that cause us to change and we can stop but a vampire will always be a vampire you can't change that fact. I can't in good conscience wish that fate on anyone. But I will submit to the will of this council," said Sam

Four to one

"I appreciate your opinion Sam don't ever think that I don't; that why we set this damn thing up so that everyone's voice could be heard," I told him with a chuckle

He nodded; I looked over at his kids and saw that they were looking at me in Awe, which was weird coming from an Uley

"Well I see both side to the argument; a mean who really wants to drink blood for the rest of their lives but then again who wants to see the people that they love stay the same while they age considerably. Umm the only thing that I could say is that I hope that she has thought this through because once she does this there is no going back," said Jake

"She has thought about this for a while," I said

"Well then I have nothing else to say expect for, when do you think it's going to happen?" asked Jake

"I don't know if any of you know this but her birthday is coming up and she will be 17 this year, so that will be her birthday gift as sick as that sounds," I said. Even though I called her my "baby girl" she was really only a two months younger than Chris and Gabby are. There was a period of time where she didn't even go to school because her piece of shit parents wanted to travel the world when she was younger and they didn't think about putting her in school that so that she wanted fall behind. But because that girl is as smart as anyone that I have ever met she made up the lost time in well no time and even was a grade ahead of where she was suppose to be. I remember when they came back to Forks and saw how shy she was because she was the youngest girl in the class and had it not been for Chris skipping a grade and deflecting some of the shit that would have been thrown on her it would have been even worse.

"What about school?" asked Ness

"Since all of the attacks started to happened I felt it best to take my three kids out of school, if Maria knew about where they went to school I knew that it was a possibility that she would send newborns to the high school and that they would have been a huge ass mess and a lot of lives would have been ruined if not lost. I haven't really talked to Esme about this but I was hoping that she would help me home school them. Obviously since she will be a newborn it is probably the best way to go bout it. All of them have a year of school left, so they will go through that; and take their G.E.D test," I told them

"I have no doubt that Esme would be more than willing to help," said Carlisle I nod

"And college?" asked Jake

"That would be up to them," I said

They all nod

"Well that's pretty much it," I said

Everyone started to get up

Leah was the first one to leave; I saw that she was heading up to our room

"Jeremiah are you sure about this?" asked Natalie

I looked at her confused

"I mean about Leah going," she answered

I chuckled a bit

"Let me tell you something about Leah; if she wants to do something it's probably a good idea if everyone gets out of her way I mean unless you want to get plowed over. She doesn't really take no for an answer," I told her

"Well then she is perfect for you," she said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"If what you say about her is true than she is the perfect kind of woman for you; you need someone who is an equal. She may not have all the abilities that you do but the way that you act around her tells me that she has a lot of power over you," she said

I shrug

"Exactly," is all she says as she walks away.

_**Leah's POV**_

I walked upstairs and went into our room

It was nice that Jerry wasn't fighting me on going to D.C with him; he knew that if I didn't go I would make everyone's life a very miserable existence. That and I would naw his balls off.

I heard the door open and a few seconds later I felt his arms wrapped around me

"You do know what you did sucked, right?" he asked into my hair

"Hey I didn't even say a word," I answered innocently

I felt him shaking his head; I know he didn't need to see that I had a shit-eating grin on my face.

"You know what I mean," he said

"Of course I know what you mean, I'm not a dumbass; look what do you want me to do, let you go on this mission like every other time. I'm not a stay at home mom Jeremiah; I'm not some girl that runs the other way when there is danger. I kept this town safe long before you came here so no offensive but I'm really tired of you getting all the glory," I said to him

"So that's what this is about; you're jealous of me, damn all this time I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong you just wanted all the fame that came along with being the person that saves us all from the big bad," he said to me in a mocking tone

"Jerkass," I said to him

He then slapped my ass hard

And walked away

"Be ready cause we leave as soon as Gabby is up and walking," he said as I heard him walk down the stairs

I looked around a bit and remembered all the good times that me and him had in this room. I spent so much time in his arms here, hell we probably even conceived Chris in this room. I just smiled at the notion that he was not fighting me, with Jerry actions and words usually go hand in hand so when we had that conversation earlier bout him trusting me and actually do this as a couple I knew that he would follow through because that's what he does. He is so willing to please that sometimes I think that he thinks pleasing everyone else is the only way that he can be happy. I then heard a knock on the door

"Leah, it's Jake," he said

"Come in," I said

"How you doing?" he asked as he closed the door behind him

"I'm alright I mean its a lot to take in; I've got a daughter who is in a coma and a boyfriend that wants to throw himself in danger like always and then my other daughter who is desperately in love with my son who is the imprint of my daughter who is in a coma, so basically I'm trying not rip all my hair out," I said

"Well at least none of them are dead," he said

"That's true I guess," I answered

"Are you sure bout this D.C thing?" he asked

"No but I don't really have a choice," I said

He knew what I was talking about, look I'm not a jealous woman but I know what I have and I know that others have been after him before but she is the unknown a link to his past, a link that I nor anyone else on this earth has and I don't trust her, I would say as far as I can throw her but I can throw pretty fucking far.

"Just be safe, okay?" he asked

"Sure, look I need you to look after the three of them," I said

"Of course you're family is my family and if something would ever happen to any of them Jeremiah would make sure that I would be running on three legs," said Jake

"His bark is worse than his bite," I said

Then I heard a bunch of barking coming from the living room

"Is that Jeremiah?" asked Jake

"Yeah that or Emmett," I answered

"Hey I resent that," I heard Emmett shout

"When do you think this will end?" he asked

"In a few chapters," I answered

"Huh?" he asked

"Nevermind it was a bad joke," I told him

"Okay, you're weird Leah," he said

"Yup but you love me anyway," I answered

"Sure sure; I just wish that it wasn't just the two of you going. I don't know if we can trust her or any the info that Jeremiah got," he said to me

"I don't know that either and the truth is that I don't trust any of this either but I trust Jerry; I know I might be bias but he has never led us down the wrong path," I told him

"Yeah but this is the unknown; he doesn't know more than you or me, he is just going off of what she told us," he told me

"Yea but if he went through all that he went through just to come back to me than I know for a fact that he can get us through this," I said to him

"So when are you guys going to take off?" he asked

"When Gabby is up and walking is what he said," I told him

"Well that's probably for the best," he responded

_**Gabby's POV**_

Why is everything so dark, the last thing I remember was Chris taking on a bunch of newborns. Normally I wouldn't have to worry about him but then I saw two of them charging his back. So I did the only natural thing that I could do; I jumped in front of him and took them on. I gotta admit it wasn't my smartest move but I did it anyways; look I love him with all but he was a dumbass then again I would have been too. It took my awhile but I realized that it was just me in my head, which meant that either everyone had shifted back or I was human. But then again there was only five of us; Me, my Uncle, Jake, Seth and Mom so it wasn't like there was always some on.

"Hey I think she's coming around," I head Chris say

"Hey Gabby it's time to wake up; you're home well not home but you get what I mean," said Bianca. I love that girl too much; she always had a tendency of rumbling on.

I started to get a better feel of everything around me; I felt a hand in each of mine, I also felt the breeze coming from an open window. I also didn't feel furry, which meant that I was human but then I felt it my head was killing me. I probably had a concussion: I let out a groan.

"I'll go get Carlisle," said Bianca, I felt her let go of my hand but I still felt Chris' hand in mine

"Dad said that he went to go feed," Chris said to her

"Okay, well I'm sure that I'll be able to get a hold of him," she said and then I heard the door close

"Come on babe I need you to wake up," he said

He had never used those kinds of words on me, maybe he just felt sorry for me or that he felt guilty that I was the one to save him.

I felt my eyes begin to flutter; the light was so bright that I winced

"It okay, hold on I'll turn down the lights," he said as he let go of my hand. It felt so empty but then again I always read too much into things when it came to Chris. Two seconds later though his hand was back in mine.

"Does that feel better?" he asked

I groan

"Okay, I don't speak caveman," he said with a chuckle

I laughed but it was so strained

"Well at least I figured out one thing," he said

"What's that," I said with my eyes still closed

"That I can make my future girlfriend laugh," he said

My eyes shot open and I looked at him

"What did you just say?" I asked

"That I can make you laugh," he answered

"No before that," I said but my head still felt like crap so I closed my eyes again

"You caught that didn't you?" he asked rhetorically

"If you think that this is kind of joke Chris I swear to God that I will rip your balls off," I told him

I felt my bed shift, which meant that he was on it

He let go of my hand again, then he did the one thing that I never thought he would he started to caress my face.

It felt so nice, this was the most contact that we had ever had; the one problem was that his hands were all callous up so it was a bit rough against my face but I would never trade that for the world.

I then felt his lips against mine, like his hands they were rough but it was soft too. I didn't not how to react at first, so his lips were doing all the moving but slowly I began to move in rhythm with him. It felt so great, but then reality set in and as much as it hurt me I pushed him off of me

"Dude what the hell?" he asked

"Look asshole you can't just kiss a girl because you felt guilty," I told him as I slowly moved up and had my back against the head rest

"You think that I kissed you because I felt guilty?" he asked

'What other fucking reason would make you do it?" I asked him as I slowly opened my eyes

"Cause I want to be with you, because I wanted to see what your lips felt like," he answered

"But what about Bianca, she is technically your girlfriend. I'm not going to be the other woman Cristobal," I said to him

"You're not the other woman Gabriella, you're the only one," he said

"How long was I out?" I asked

"More than a few days," he said

"And how have things changed so much that you want to be with me now?" I asked

"Bianca made the choice for us," he said as he looked down to the ground

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She said that it was only a matter of time before we were together because of the imprinting and she didn't want to go through all the pain if I cheated on her so she said that you and me should figure out whether or not we are going to be together," he said to me as our eyes met

"Why would she do that?" I asked

"Because Dad is going to turn her," I said

"WHAT THE HELL?" I asked

"This is what she wants, she doesn't want to see us stay the same while she ages and dies," he said to me

"But she does understand what that means, right? I mean she will no longer change she be human, she will always have to worry about killing a human. She won't be soft anymore, she'll be as cold as the rest of them," I said as I worried about my sister

"I know but apparently she has been thinking about this for awhile now and I think she has her mind set on this," he said

"Oh, well I hope she know what she is doing," I said

"I hope so too," he said

"Where does that leave us?" I asked

"I honestly don't know, look I feel so drawn to you; maybe it's because of the imprinting maybe its because of who you are but what I know for sure is that I want to find that out. But it's up to you because it would be right if I forced the issue," he said to me as he brushed some hair from my face

I smiled at him

"I want to find that out too," I said to him

He smiled back

"I have a question for you," he said

"Shoot," I answered back

"Okay you know how you have all the blue and green and purple streaks in your hair," he said

"Yeah," I answered

"Well how come it doesn't come out when you're a wolf?" he asked

"Hell if I know but whatever it doesn't mean that much to me," I said

"Okay, I just that about that while you were out," he said

"How long did you stay with me?" I asked him

"Umm well not at first cause we had a family meeting but after that I was up here with you. The only time I left is when I needed to take a shower or go to the bathroom. Mom brought us food so I didn't need to get up," he said

"Where is Mom and Dad?" I asked, it felt weird that they weren't here

"They're at home getting some thing, they'll be leaving when they find out that you are okay," he said

"Wait why?" I asked

"Because they are going to D.C to stop whoever is behind all of this," he answered

"Well that's good I guess," I said

He leaned down and I felt his breathe against my face

"I want to kiss you again," he said

"Okay," I whispered

As he kissed me I ran my hand through his hair, this felt so damn good I have never felt anything like this. I don't know how long we were like this so I just caring about everything around me. I then heard a cough, as he took his lips off of mine I knew that I was blushing like crazy even though my skin was darker than most because half Indian/half Asian heritage.

Chris peeked around his shoulder to see Carlisle there with Bianca; she had a smile on her face as she shook her head.

"How are you feel Gabriella?" asked Carlisle

"I'm alright Doc, just my head hurts a little bit," I said as he took out his little flashlight and moved them back and forth across my eyes

"Well that is to be expected, you are lucky that you did not suffer a concussion but you did suffer some serious injuries you are lucky that your healing abilities you were able to heal from it faster than humanly possible," he said in medical voice

"Yeah well its gonna take a lot more than a few newborns to keep me down," I said to him

"I have no doubt," he said with a smile

I smiled back at him, I don't know why some of the wolves had it out for them; to me besides the smell they all seemed pretty nice even Rose I mean yeah she was a bitch but it was her way of intimidating everyone. I got it but come on she could never do that to me or Mom we would destroy her in a fight.

"Well for now I want you to rest as much as you can," he said

"When will be fully recovered?" I asked

"I believe in a few days but I want you to take it slow give yourself a week or so before you shift, okay?" he asked

I nodded

"Okay well I'll go call your parents," he said

"Thanks Doc," I said

'Sure," he said he got up and walked out of the room

"It's good to see you awake," said B

"Good to be awake," I answered

She winked as she left the room and closed the door behind her

Chris motioned for me to move over, I was confused but I did it anyway

He laid down on the bed with me and took me in his arms

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake," he said

"Okay," I said

He kissed me on the forehead and a few minutes later I was out cold


	48. Chapter 48: A Heavy Burden To Carry

Chapter 48: A Heavy Burden To Carry

A/N: This one especially goes out to xxxdivinecomedyxxx, Jade91 & Ari1990; you made my days when I read your comments it was one of the sweetest and coolest things that I have ever heard in my life and if there is anything that you ever need from me all you have to do is ask. Cause you are beyond awesome, thank you so much you made this all worth it.

"You really have to explain the whole chess thing babe?" asked Leah

I looked over at her as she was sitting on the sofa that was on the plane; she had my Ipod on; she had a white top on with some jeans and some sandals. It was nice that I could let my imagination go wild since Edward or Jasper weren't here to feel what I have been feeling since I saw what she was wearing.

"It's just a way to pass the time," I answer

It had been two days since Gabby woke up and I didn't want to put this off any longer; I left my kids with Jake and Nessie so that we could go with some piece mind. I wasn't going to leave them in the condition that they were in; plus since Alice, Bella and Jasper were in no condition to leave Forks it meant that Carlisle would be staying too and that meant should anything happen to Gabby he would be there to help her. So in other words I left them in good hands.

"Oh really I thought you would have gotten bored with after the first 20 games or so?" she asked with that asshole smirk that she gets when she is so subtly telling me something

"Leah my mind has to be sharp," I answer

"Your mind is always sharp," she retorts

I looked over at Natalie, who is just trying to avoid the playful fight that we were having

"Well in two moves you are going to get me in check mate so how about we call it a day and I'll go check with the pilot," said Natalie as she got up and put away the chess board

As soon as I saw that Natalie had closed the door behind her I got up and went to sit next to Leah

"You do know that you could have been subtler in the way you handled that, right?" I asked

"Of course I know that but come on you have known me long enough to know that I don't do subtle," she said

"What do you have against her? You're acting like you are Jealous of her?" I asked

She didn't say anything, I looked over at her and she was acting really weird; Well I mean weird for Leah, which is like double the amount of weirdness for any normal person.

"You are Jealous, aren't you?" I asked rhetorically cause I already knew the answer to the question

"Well, I mean come on look at her why wouldn't I be?" she asked

"So after all these year you are Jealous of a woman I barely know, yeah she may know me but remember the whole no memory of the past thing, its like she is a stranger to me. There was Maggie, then Sulpicia and all the other human and Vampiric woman over the years and you weren't jealous of any of them. And now it takes a girl from my past to get you to act like this," I said

"Look first of all shut the hell up I don't need to be reminded about all those women okay? And I know that I don't need to be Jealous all right? I know you wouldn't cheat on me because you love me and the threat of my removing your manhood would keep you from doing it," she said with a smirk on her face

Why is that she is the only one who thinks removing my dick is the answer for everything in our life, geez I like it where it is, I feel connected to the damn thing.

"But?" I asked cause come on there is always a "but"

"Look first of all come on its Maggie; hello she looks like a 15 year old girl and I know that's not your thing," she said

"Well I was with her for a few years," I answered

"Don't remind me, anyway," she waited for me to say something but continued when she saw that I was keeping my mouth shut.

"Sulpicia was a royal bitch and so was Maria, I know I can be a bitch sometimes but its no where near them and you don't like high maintenance chicks. And for the human woman that had been interested in you over the years, I mean come on their human I don't have anything against them since I am mostly human and that I am a protector but the truth is that you have seen woman are considered "perfect" so I never really worried about it since all they after is your body and I know how you feel about it," she said

"Okay well then why is Natalie so different than the rest of the them?" I asked

"Because she is a brunette," she answered

"Really?" I asked, that was too simple of a reason

"Look at all the woman you have been with in your life, none of them were blond; I know Maggie's a redhead but she is a darker redhead that you can see streaks of black in them. Natalie is also the kind of woman you are into, powerful, strong, smart and beautiful. Why wouldn't I be jealous," she said

"So you are saying that the reason that you are Jealous of Natalie because she fits the type of woman that I date?" I asked

She nodded

"No offense, but you are so dumb that I think that I have just lost several I.Q points," I said

She just looked at me, for a second there I thought a few tears were going to drop. Look I know what I said hurt her but with Leah sometimes you have to give her some tough love. She doesn't tend to see the obvious I swear I know she says that she is over what Sam did to her but things like that never truly go away. They are like the scars on my body, they will fade a bit but they will truly never go away.

"You wanna know why I never cheated on you or even looked at another woman in that way?" I asked

She nodded

"Because none of them were or could ever be you; I may be a vampire and you may be a wolf but you jealous woman were made for me. There is no other way of saying that, you make me a fucking man. There could never be anyone that makes me as happy as you do but honestly you need to stop with this bullshit. I'm getting a little tired of you thinking that I am going to leave. I won't I promise you that, what do I need to do to make you believe that?" I asked

"Marry me," she mumbled

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked

She looked up and I saw the puffiness in her eyes and shook her head

"You really want to get married?" I asked as I cupped her cheek

"It would help," she said

"Is that the only reason?" I asked

"Well no I mean I love you to death and I could never see myself with anyone but you, hell we even have kids together but I am tired of everyone finding out that we are just boyfriend and girlfriend and thinking that they have a shot at you or me for that matter. I'm tired of just being just your girlfriend I want to be your wife. Look I know that I have said that marriage isn't for me but you know me that was just my way of coping with shit but I am ready I have everything I could ever want from the world this is just the final thing. And honestly I think you knew that from the beginning but like you always do you let me have me way so I can get to the point where I finally catch up with everyone else so thank you," she said

The thing about Leah that only a few of us over the years have ever seen is the person that is sitting before me. Almost everyone was sees the tough woman that never backs down from a fight and is willing to rip your head off for looking at her in the wrong way, which is very much like Rosalie but don't ever say that to her face. I was the only one who ever really got to see how soft she really is. I leaned forward a placed a soft kiss on her lips, she melted into me and began to sob. I'm glad she was doing this not because I wanted to see the woman I love cry like this but that she was finally able to let go of it all.

"16 years woman, kind of a long time to make me wait don't you think?" I asked after she stopped crying

"Really?" she asked with a smile while rubbing her eyes

"Hell if you would have just said yes all those years ago I would have driven us to Vegas and got hitched there," I said

"And I would have let you," she said

I winked at her

"So Jeremiah Reuben will you marry me?" she asked

"Why do we always have to do things in such a strange way?" I asked

"Cause that's who we are and we could never do it any other way," she said

"You're probably right," I answered

"So is that a yes?" She asked

I got up and extended my hand, she took it; I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. She was looking down at me while I was looking up at her.

"I could never say no to you," I told her

She smiled and kissed with all that she had

"So I figure a congratulations is in order?" asked Natalie

"Not yet but after all this is over there will be enough time for all that," said Leah

That's my girl don't celebrate till everyone is dead.

I put Leah down and kissed her again, I went and I sat down at the table; I figured that I should look over everything again

I then heard Leah and Natalie talking

"Very well, look Leah I need you to know that I would never do anything that hurt your guys relationship. I only spent a little bit of time with Jeremiah but it was enough to know what kind of man he was even though he was really guarded when I first met him and I was afraid that he was going to kill me half the time but I have seen the way he acts around you. I mean its not like he is some love struck puppy but he worships the ground you walk on," she said to her

I looked over and saw that Leah was giving me a shit-eating grin; I just shook my head and turned my attention back to my work

"I'm sorry that I acted all jealous and what not," apologized Leah

"It's cool, don't worry about it I would have done the same thing but trust me girl as great as he is you have nothing to worry about," she said

"You better not be lying to me because I get really furry when I get mad," said Leah with a chuckle

"I promise you," said Natalie

It wasn't like I was freaked out bout the whole thing but the fact is that my girlfriend of over 16 years just asked me to marry me because she was afraid that she would get hurt at least that is what any cynical being would say but I couldn't be cynical about this the truth is that I would have been happy if we spent the rest of our lives living the way we were because in the end I was hers and I could live with that so the fact that she wanted to add my last name to hers it was kind like icing on the cake I just wished that it she didn't take as long as she did but hey the woman is stubborn as hell I take what I can get. It's so strange that around the world I am this imposing figure but to her I'm a damn puppy, a cute as hell puppy but one nonetheless. As happy as I am bout the whole marriage thing it sure as hell made the rest of the plane ride strange; so I just looked out the window while Leah held my left hand in both of hers, I needed to get my head in the game; I needed to be able to go out there and handle what I need to handle

_Several Hours Later_

"Are you sure this is where he said that he was going to meet us?" asked Leah

"For the last time Leah yes; you really need to get a handle on that temper if we want to get through this," said Natalie with a smile on her face

Normally Leah would have ripped her head off but she knew that this all meant so she just bit her tongue and let it go

We were sitting down on a bench that was facing the Washington Monument; humans were walking back and forth going about their days. This time of the year meant that mornings would be extremely cold for humans anyway but since we didn't want any unwanted attention we had play along for the sake of appearances so Leah and Natalie were wearing coats underneath their dresses while I was wearing a suit with my long black trench coat. If anyone were to ask we were doing we would have said that Natalie worked in the office of the Washington State Senator and Leah was her college roommate and I played the role of the husband. We even had to rings that looked like they came out of a Cracker Jack box so that they wouldn't ask questions.

I felt someone coming up behind us, it was probably our contact but it was better that we let him approach us instead of the other way around.

"It's been a long time my friend," said a man's voice, I assumed that he was sitting on the bench that was on the other side of us. This was the voice of the man that I spoke to in Maria's base in Idaho

"Almost 40 years I would say," I answered as I took a peak behind me

It was an older man with a cab driver's hat on but you could tell that he had a full head of grey hair. You could also see the wrinkles that were on his neck

He got up, I also looked over at Leah and nodded; Natalie just smiled at me as I got up

I turned around and looked at the old man in the face

"My lord," said the old man

I didn't say anything I just let him study me

"Well I can't say that I should be surprised; your…kind doesn't change much but still to see you all these years later looking just about the same since the last day that I saw you," he said as he extended his hand, I took it and I noticed that he didn't back away from the coldness that any vampires gives off

"Yeah well I can't say the same for you old timer," I said with a chuckle

"Jeremiah," scolded Leah

"Don't worry young lady I am use to it from Mr. Reuben here; Jeremiah its good to see that even though you lost all of your memories that you haven't lost your sense of humor," said the old man

I smiled at him

"Yeah well I am the funny one in the family," I retorted

"I see, well how about we get down to the business at hand shall we?" asked the old man

"Yes I think that is for the best," said Natalie

He nodded at her

"I think that it is for the best that you follow me to a more secure place," said the old man

Leah and me nodded and followed Natalie and the old man; we walked hand in hand while Natalie wrapped her arms around the old man's left arm much like a daughter would do to her father

We walked for about a good ten minutes before we finally reached our destination, it was an ordinary building, it looked like someone was doing some construction on the building, which was very much like every other building in D.C

I saw two guys one on each side of the doorway entrance; they looked like secret service agents; they even had sunglasses on even though it an overcast day.

We followed them through what looked like to be a common deli shop; we went into the back through a few steel door and through a long hall way we finally stopped at the door at the end of the hallway, Natalie did a series of knocks on the door. Three knocks followed by one knock followed by another three and end with two knocks. The door opened and another man with a suit and glasses met us on. He didn't directly look at me in the eyes he just glanced in our direction and walked pass us as we entered the room. The door was closed behind us; I looked around the room and saw that there was only a table in the middle of the room and nothing else. There were four chairs, two on one side and two on the other. There was a folder right in the middle of the table; Natalie and the old man sat in the two chairs that were facing us, we followed suit and sat down as well.

"I think that you might want to look at what in the contents of the folder Jeremiah," said the old man as he pushed the manila folder in my direction

I nodded and opened the folder; there were a few reports and various photos

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked

"Yes, the man that he is speaking to is a very prominent member of a European corporation," said the old man

"What's this got to do with why we are here?" I asked; obviously it was a dumb question but I still had to ask it nonetheless

"Because this particular European corporation has strong ties to various weapons manufactures all around the world. See this country is no longer a leader in the weapons manufacturing sector so our country has had to outsource to other countries. That means that if this man has the formula all he would need is a weapons manufacture to develop the weapons needed to do some real harm to your species," said the old man

"But is there a real need for all of this, I mean the truth is that the vampire population isn't large enough to go through all the trouble?" asked Leah

"See my dear, is this all a power game; as horrible as this is going to sound vampires are an untapped commodity. Say that they were able to control a group of vampires then they could do some serious trouble," said the old man

"But what bout those who have abilities?" asked Leah

"I have yet to hear of a vampire who has telepathic powers; the one who comes close is Mrs. Cullen," answered the old man

"I just don't see how having a few guns and some swords would hurt a vamp?" asked Leah more to herself than anything else

"My dear, when I meant that they were weapons manufactures I didn't mean that they just dealt in the manufacturing of firearms; there is also chemical warfare that these individuals deal in and that is where the real threat comes in. The physical weapons aspect would only come in when it would come to keeping them in line," said the old man

I looked over and saw that Leah was nodding; I don't think she thought about it from that aspect; I turned back and my eyes met those of the old man

"Jeremiah you are being very quite today," said the old man

"Because this is nothing I haven't already thought of," I said

"I see," answered the old man

"I have seen this pictures and they are dated from a few days ago and I don't think that we would be here if the deal had already happened, which means that they are going to meet again, my question for you is when?" I asked

"From the Intel that we have received it seems as though the man he met with is in Europe as we speak. My belief is that he is meeting with his associates and he will be back before the end of the week to hammer out the rest of the deal. We have eyes on both men and you will be the first to know when anything happens," said the old man

"Why is he doing this?" mumbled Leah to herself; I felt her tighten her hold on me. It's a rare occurrence when Leah shows her insecurities in front of strangers.

"Because Leah, these men want complete power of the government," said Natalie

"What?" asked Leah

"They are trying to make a push to gain control over the American government. For the last 8 years they have been the minority in the country especially with the fact that the other party has control over the presidency and both houses of congress and they are filibuster proof. Their party has been down for so long that it has made them desperate even to the point where they have decided to make rash decisions and involved individuals such as Maria to help their cause," said Natalie

"So they are creating a "Shadow government"?" asked Leah

"How do you know that phrase?" asked Natalie

Leah chuckled for a second

"When you are with someone like Jerry its best to know what you are talking about especially when it comes to politics and economics. And trust me you never want to look like a moron around the Cullens; they tend to look down on you when they have to explain things to you twice," said Leah

I shook my head for a second

"Well yes that is essentially what they are trying to do," said Natalie

I looked at Natalie and then at the old man, then it hit me

"You work for the big man, don't you?" I asked

The old man smiled at me

"I knew that you would figure it," said the old man

I chuckled as I shook my head

"I'm a little lost babe," said Leah

I leaned in and whispered into her ear; I explained to her who was behind our mission

"Oh, wow really? I can't wait to tell my Mom bout this," said Leah

"Ms. Clearwater I think that it would be for the best that that secret stays in this room," said the old man

"Oh okay," said Leah

"Well anyways yes as I mentioned before there are certain very prominent members of this government are extremely awaiting the outcome of this situation and should we succeed I have been given the authorization to make sure that the both of you are well compensated for your help," said the old man

"Look old man I don't need much in the way of money or items; hell I have enough to match the GDP of certain small independent countries," I answered back

"Yes we know but that is not what I mean," said the old man

"Well then what did you mean?" asked Leah

"Well what I meant is that there are certain items that belong to the your Nations and we would be willing to hand them over," said the old man

"What do you have that belongs to us?" asked Leah

I noticed the tone of Leah's voice had gotten angrier

"Historical artifacts that date back to the founders of your tribe," said the old man

Leah whispered in my ear

"Jerry please we have to do this; we didn't think that anything from that time existed anymore. Please baby we have to do it," she pleaded with me

I cupped her cheek with my empty hand and I kissed her

I looked back at the old man and Natalie who were waiting for my decision

"Look old man; first of all I don't think that it is right that you have kept these artifacts from them for so long but hey whatever the past is the past. Look I want this all written down, I do not want there to be anyway that you guys can back away from this without living up to your side of the deal," I told them

"Of course I didn't expect any less from you," said the old man

"There is more," I told them

"Please Jeremiah there is a limit to our generosity," said the old man

"There is also a limit to mine; remember it is you who came to me for help. We could let these men create their weapons; they are not a threat to me. I have enough soldiers on my end to make this a real blood bath and that is the last thing you want to see happen because we love blood. And once we let the blood lust go there would be no stopping us and we would win handily," I told him menacingly

"Alright, alright you have made your point Jeremiah what is that you ask of me?" asked the old man

"On top of giving back those artifacts I also want him to make certain acknowledgements about the past," I told him

"What kind of "acknowledgements"? He asked

"The role that your government played in the diminishing the population of their tribe and the decreased amount of land that they own now. On top of that I want you to put pressure on the government to repeal Article One of the "Treaty of Olympia"" I told him

"What would that do?" he asked

"It would give back all the land that once belonged to the Quileute Nation," I told him

"Is that all?" he asked

"Yes," I said bluntly

"Very well, I'll see what I can do. I will have the agreement written up and given to you as soon tomorrow," he said

I nodded

"Since that is out of the way we can move on fulfilling you part of the deal," he said

"Very well," I said to him

He took another folder out of his coat and tossed it to me

I opened it and saw a photo of the two men along with a series of other photos attached with information on each of the men shown. I knew what he wanted me to do

"Do you have any Intel telling you that these individuals will be there when the meeting happens?" I asked

"I can assure you that none of these men expect for the two go betweens will be there," said the old man

"Who are these men?" asked Leah

"The men I have to kill," I answered

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ONE"S YOU HAVE TO KILL?" shouted Leah

"Calm down Leah," I said to her

If she got any angrier, she would shift in front of Natalie and the old man and I don't know if I could stop her before she caused any harm

It took her a few minutes to calm down but eventually she was okay

"Alright explain to me what the hell he is talking about?" she asked me

"Leah if we just kill these two men it would not stop this deal from continuing; there would just be to two other men that I would have to kill. And by then they would be on to us, so the old man here is asking us to take them all out. I take it that you want this all to look like accidents?" I asked him

"Of course," said the old man

"I am going to need certain instruments so that there would no unwanted attention paid to what I am doing," I told him

"Certainly as we speak we are collecting every single weapon and instrument that you have ever used. Of course we are modernizing every single of them so that you are not caught of guard," he said to me

'Thank you," I said

"It is great to work as long side of you once again Jeremiah," he said

"And I you," I told him back

"That is all for today, this old man needs to get his rest," he said to us

I got up as he did and shook his hand; he nodded to Leah. Natalie got up and give him a hug and then he left. I noticed that the humans that were the look outs left with him.

"I think that it best if we head back to the hotel," said Natalie we nodded and followed as she left the building

We were in the hotel room 20 minutes later

"Jerry are you sure that we should do this?" asked Leah as she combed her hair

"We have no choice," I said to her as I entered the bathroom

"What do you mean? Back in that room you said that we could handle them?" she asked

"That was a pissing match Leah, I have seen what these weapons are capable of and if they are able to mass produce them then we are all fucked the wolves included," I told her

She put the comb down and walked over to me; she cupped my cheek, it always seemed to calm me down.

"So that means that we have to kill humans," she said

"No that means that I have to kill humans," I answered back

She looked at me

"I am not letting you do this alone," she said

"And I am not letting you take any human life; vampires I'm okay with, other supernatural beings sure why not but human life is the one thing that I will not allow you to take," I told her

"But what bout you? Why is okay for you to take human life but not me?" she asked, it was more like pleaded with me

"Because I love you enough to keep your conscious clean, so that none of those stains hit your soul. I am willing to take all of those on to me so that when we are judged you are ensured your place in heaven," I said to her

"Don't you fucking get it Jerry, if you're not there then it isn't fucking heaven to me. I might as well be in hell. You are my heaven don't you see that; before you I was in hell I didn't have anything to live for expect my brother and my Mom. Please let me help you and if that means that I'll send an eternity in hell with you then I'll do it just please don't push me away," she said to me

I laid the back my head with the wall near the door; Leah wrapped her arms around me as she put her head on my chest. I looked at the mirror and saw her eyes looked right back at mine

"Okay," was all that I could say


	49. Chapter 49: The Mission

Chapter 49: The Mission

A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken me awhile to write this chapter; I have been prepping my next story. I will let you know that it will revolve around Jasper and at the beginning of the story he has no ties to the Cullens even though they are still vampires. The name of the story is "Scars"; it has multiple meanings and there will be a lot of surprises and characters that are naturally villains will be shown in a different light but that is getting ahead of myself and my attention is on this story. I hope you enjoy this.

**Leah's POV**

"_Wolf girl, can you hear me?" _ I heard Natalie say into my earpiece

"Okay I think that we have to that we have to come up with a better code name than "Wolf girl"," I said

I heard her start to laugh her ass off

"Well what do you want me to call you?" she asked

"I have no fucking clue, you two are the experts here," I told her

"Fine how about "Lobo'?" she asked

"Why does it always have to be a wolf thing with me?" I asked

"Cause you're a wolf that's why," she said

"Fine," I muttered

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that," she said

The jackass heard me loud and clear she just wanted to mess with me

"I said fine," I screamed into my earpiece; I heard all the feedback that came with me screaming at her

"Hey, will you two calm the hell down," I heard Jerry say as he looked over at me

"Sorry," I said

She said that she was sorry too

"It's fine but remember that we got a mission to handle," he said

"Okay let's get this done," said Natalie

"Yeah the sooner the better," I told him

"Lobo you remember everything I told you right?" she asked

"Yeah be his look out and if he is in trouble assist him, I remember," I told her

"Okay turn on the binoculars," she said

I did what she said and when I looked into them, I saw a lot of computer graphics come on.

"All the data that you see is being transferred to my computer and I will relay all the information to Ghost," she said

"Got it," I told her

"Good I want you to do consistent scans of the building that way I will be able to relay the most recent information to him," she said

"Alright 10-4 Watchtower," I told her

"Alright you guys ready?" he asked us

"As ready as I'll ever be," Natalie told him

"Yeah the same goes for me," I told him as I looked over at him

"Watchtower can you cut the radio chatter for a minute?" he asked her

"Sure thing ghost, I'll give you two minutes," she said

"Thanks," he told her

He took his earpiece off and I followed his lead; he sat on the edge of the building with his back to the target. He extended his hand and I took it and he sat me on his lap

"Today I'm going to kill a lot of people and I want to know that you wont see me differently after this is all over," he said to me

I ran my hand through his short hair; it didn't take a mind reader to know that he would have these doubts in his head. He was the most reluctant to kill out of all of us, well I mean expect for Carlisle but that dude is running for saint hood. The truth was that he felt horrible about taking lives but once he got started he wouldn't stop until there was way too many bodies and not enough body bags but that didn't mean that he didn't feel bad about it.

"Jeremiah I will never see you as anything but the guy that I fell in love with twice; once when you first came to Forks and again when you came back. Let me tell you that you weren't the same guy it was like I was dealing with the puppy dog version of you but when you battle I see traces of the guy that I once knew; You were softer, more caring but that doesn't mean that you weren't those things before but I got to see more of that than anything else and the truth is that our family needed it, you are the father of my children. And when we had Chris I needed you to be a real father to him and a real boyfriend to me not someone who was trying to be those people. And you have been all of that but it has only been recently that you had to be the warrior again. That is who you will be to me; you're doing this so that we can go home and never have to worry about being in danger. I wish I could be out there with you so that you can see how I will never see you any differently but I can't because I don't have the skills and experience that you have and that the fact is that while I'm still in my human form I can be shot but if I'm in my wolf form it will draw a lot more attention than we will ever need. So go out there and do what you need to do and I will help you any way that I can. Remember this is step one, we have our people that we have to take out," I told him

'When we get home I am going to fuck your brains out," he said to me

I smiled at him and winked

"Well then get going so that my brains will be play-dough," I told him

He smiled and put his earpiece back in, I grinned at him as I put mine back in

"You guys done making out?" asked Natalie

"Shut up Watchtower," I told her

"Touchy, touchy," she said

Jerry shook his head and kissed me hard on the lips; he took out his guns and then placed the silencers on them

"You complete me," he said with a smile as he leapt off the roof

"Jerk," I shouted after him

I got the binoculars and pointed them at the building; Natalie showed me how to change the setting so that it was in the inferred mode, that way we could see any humans in the area. I heard the shots almost 10 seconds later. I looked into the binoculars and saw that two of the heat signatures were gone now. Jerry had killed the guards that were stationed at the door of the building.

I looked around and saw that no of the other heat spots were moving so it looked like no one had noticed the kill shots. Even from nearly a mile away I heard them like they were right next to my head. He was so fast that I couldn't keep up with him. He moved through that building with a lot of focus. I know that he hadn't done this in so long and that he didn't remember any of his time as a government agent but it looked like his muscle reflexes felt like it was yesterday. He mowed down through everyone; there was only two heat signatures left.

"_Who…Who are you?" _I heard one of them ask

"You know who I am so why even ask the question," I heard Jerry say

"_So you're him, aren't you? The guy that is the reason that we are all here," _said a male's voice

"Yeah I guess I am," he answered the only way he could. I wasn't there to see it but I knew that he had the glorious smirk on his face

"_Why are you here?" _I heard another male voice say

"Why do you think that am here?" he asked

I heard the male voices calling for backup

"They're all dead," I heard Jerry say with a chuckle

"_Are they you know? What you are?"_ one of them asked

"No but they are dead nonetheless," Jerry answered

"How?" asked the other one

"The old fashion way," he said then I heard two gunshots and I saw as the heat signatures slowly faded away

"Watchtower, all the targets have been eliminated and I have the Intel; I am sending all the info to you," said Jerry

"Hang on; yes Ghost I am receiving the files," said Natalie

"Good, I am going to go scout for the merchandise and destroy it all," he said

"Good work Ghost I will forward all the Intel to headquarters," said Natalie

"10-4," said Jerry and then the radio went to static

I just sat there and waited as Jerry got back to the building

"Well that went better than expected," he said as he grabbed and pulled me on to his lap

"Why do you say that?" I asked into his neck

"Well apparently they were stupid enough to have the Intel on them, well I mean lucky for us and bad for them," he said

"Why?" I asked as I looked into his eyes

"Because on top of the having the weapons on them, they also have the info on where the other drop offs were going to be," he said

"That's great," I said as I kissed him

"Yeah but that means that we have to be on the next flight out of D.C," he said

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"Siberia," he said

"Are you serious?" I asked him

He nodded yes

"Well I've always wanted to go to Europe," I told him

He started laughing

"What's so funny?" I asked him as I put my hands on my hips

"I love how you can see the positives of going to a country where all it does it snow and that the entire time we are going to be there we are going to be killing people," he said

"Well you know me, I'm positive about things," I told him

"Oh yeah you are well known for your being a positivist," he said to me

"Uh huh," I said with a pout

He started kissing me underneath my chin; damn him for knowing that spot

"Come on babe, that's what our relationship is," he said to me

"And what's that?" I asked

"That we are both stubborn as hell and that our natural instinct is to be sarcastic to each other," he said

I got to admit he was right; we were the most sarcastic of anyone we knew. Maybe that's why we loved each so much.

"Come on we got a plane to catch," he said

I smiled and grabbed him by the chin

"This isn't over," I told him

He smiled at me

"It better not be," he said

I slapped him upside the head and got off of his lap; I went to pick up my stuff

"Watchtower come in," he said

"This is Watchtower, go ahead Ghost," said Natalie

"Are all the preparations ready/" he asked

"Yes Ghost, I will meet you at the extraction point and we will head towards our next destination," she said

"10-4," he said

He walked over to me and grabbed his stuff

"Ready to go?" he asked as I put his stuff along with my stuff into the duffle bag

I nodded and jumped on to his back and he leapt off the roof again; once we hit the ground he looked around and saw that there was no one in the valley and he ran towards the private airport. It was still strange to me that whenever I was on his back and he was running that I wasn't seen either. We were at the airport less than 5 minutes later and we were off the ground 15 minutes later

_Several days later_

Jerry wasn't wrong; I had never seen so much damn snow in my life, if it wasn't for the fact that I was a wolf I would have died from the cold already. This is fucking pathetic why do I have to be the one that's out in the fucking cold while miss ice princess is safety tucked away in a hotel room over a mile away.

"You know Watchtower the next mission you are going to be the one whose lookout," I told her

"So I suppose that you know how to run all the government issued tech that we are using for this mission?" she asked; it wasn't hard to hear the attitude in her voice

"No but I'm a fast learner," I told her with the smug attitude that she used on me

"Yeah well until you are learn I'll be the one handling all the tech," she said

"If you two don't shut up then I'll be the one handling that job and you two can be the ones out here trying to kill all of these people," I heard Jerry say

"Yeah well Ghost why do you think that we are doing this, it kills time while you kill people," Natalie said to him

"Yeah Ghost I thought you would have figured that out by now," I told him with a chuckle

"This is what I get for attempting a mission with amateurs," I heard him mutter to himself

"Excuse me what did you just say?" I asked him

"Nothing," he said

"Yeah I thought so," I told him

"Excuse me for a few minutes I have something to attend to," he said

I then heard a series of gunshots and people screaming in Russian as I looked into the binoculars; I had to change the mode so that I could see through the tons of snow that was hitting this part of the country, I barely saw enough to see that the bad guys that were once there were nowhere to be seen. I did have one concern thought even though Natalie was an expert hacker there was no way that she would be able to hack into the security system of the building, which is why it went off. Natalie told me that their system so complex that you would have to be inside of the building and actually connected into the system so that we could bring it down. I guess they knew that we were on their trail; then I heard a loud boom, I put down my binoculars and saw that there were flames and large puffs of smoke coming from the direction of the building.

"Was that necessary?" I asked as I saw Jerry pull up right in front of me. There was some flames on his shoulder so I helped him by patting his shoulder putting it out.

"It was completely necessary; we can't leave any trace our existence Leah. The only thing that I want left is a bunch of piles of dust," he said

"Did you find anything of use to us?" I asked him

"No they didn't have any paperwork or flash drives on them; they were smart about it. I took care of the weapons' shipment before I blew up the building but that was it. They didn't even have a computer in the building," he said

"But what about the complex security system that they have?" I asked

"That's the thing, I kinda set it off on purpose," he said with a childlike grin

"Why in the hell would you do that?" I asked him; how stupid was he?

""Because I needed to get all of the humans out of hiding," he said

"Okay?" I asked

"This was especially large shipment of weapons and all that ash fucked up with my system and I couldn't smell the difference. So I set off the system, put bullets in all of them and then I found everything and started to assemble the C-4 that I had and placed it all over then blew up the building," he said

He then put his earpiece back in

"Watchtower come in," he said

"Go ahead Ghost," she said

"Directive number 2 has been completed," he said

"Good work Ghost, I will inform our superiors of our success; I will let you know when you get back what they said, Watchtower out," she said as she turned off the radio.

"Hey want to race back to the hotel?" I asked him with a smirk

He smiled and grabbed all the gear and strapped it to his back

"Whenever you're ready," he said as he got into position

I tossed him my clothes and took off his bag and put them into it. When he turned back to see me I was long gone. I waited for him in the alley behind the hotel, he just smiled and tossed me the bag then went inside.

"I really don't like the fact that the girl I am going to marry was waiting for me naked in the alley of a motel in a foreign country where she doesn't speak a like of the language," he said as I entered the room.

"Yeah well deal with it," I said as I tossed my coat on one of the chair

The next thing I knew I was being pushed up against the wall with him between my legs

"I don't think so," he said as he started kissing my next

I woke up to the sound of the door; I turned over and saw the low light of the lamp on Jerry's side of the bed. He was putting his jeans on and then put a grey shirt on, he walked over barefooted to the door and opened it up.

"Sorry to bother you but we gotta talk," I heard Natalie say

"Yeah come in, I'll walk Leah up," answered Jerry

"Don't bother I'm up," I said as the both came into my line of sight

"Get any sleep?" asked Natalie with a smile

I smiled back

"What do you think?" I asked

She started laughing and sat down on the edge of the bed

"What's with you two all of a sudden?" asked Jerry and he sat down and kissed the side of my head

"I finally found someone that I can consider an equal," said Natalie with a smile

"Likewise," I said

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jerry was rolling my eyes

"Anyways, I spoke with our superiors and they have the next target," said Natalie

"Where are we off to?" I asked

"Osaka," she said as she tossed a file to Jerry; he started looking over it, it was kind of a big file because he looked at it wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yup," she said

"What's going on?" I asked, I hated being left of the conversation

"It seems as though the Asian covens are trying to make a push for the throne," he said

"In other words?" I asked

"Tai is the one who bought the next shipment of weapons," he said

"When do we leave?" I asked

"Tomorrow, 0:300 hours," she answered

I nodded

I remember that is was almost 15 years ago when we met the Asian coven; at first they seemed like respectable guys, all the did was talk about honor and the code that all vampires should live by. That their honor should not be destroyed by their hunger, his words not mine. Hell it looked like he and Jerry where kindred spirits; Tai was a Samurai warrior when he was first turned and Jerry loved Samurai movies so they got along famously until Tai found out that it would be Jerry not Tai who going to lead. He doesn't have any powers but he had the experience so he definitely someone not to fuck with; that's why he thought that the power was going to given to him since the fact was that the Volutri was long gone and Maria went into hiding so he was one of the oldest vamps in the world and since Carlisle didn't want it he thought that there was no one who would stand in his way. He even assumed that Jerry was going to be his second in command since he was impressed with everything that he had accomplished. They didn't fight but Tai hasn't spoken with any of us since then, but we have been told that we aren't welcomed in their territory unless it is given them what they wanted.

"Backup?" I asked

He looked at Natalie and then nodded

He took his phone out of his pocket and started dialing

"Emmett, it's Jeremiah," he said

"_Hey what's up bro?_" he asked

"You know; a bit of this, a bit of that," he answered

"_Alright well if you are calling to check up on us, don't worry everything is cool; Jasper is starting to get stronger and stronger but I think that Ali and Bells are going to take a little more time to get better. And the kids are good, Rose is making sure that they are staying out of trouble; its nice to see her play the momma role. Oh there hasn't been any trouble the guys have been really good with check everything out and I think that even the wolves are impressed with them," _he said

"That's good hey I need a favor from you," said Jerry

"Yeah shot man, you know that I'm down for anything," he said

"How fast can you get to Japan?" Jerry asked

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you asking me to help out with your mission?" he asked

"Yeah I am I need some backup and that would be you," said Jerry

"I'm too down," answered Emmett

It was good that Emmett was the one that he asked; unlike many people's perceptions he is good at taking orders and he loves Jerry like family and trust me when he doesn't fight that's when Emmett starts up with the pranks and the dumbass remarks.

"Clear it with Rosie and Carlisle and be on the first flight out; I also need you to bring Chris with you," he said

"What the fuck?" I screamed at him

"Alright man, look good luck with Leah you're gonna need it; I'll text you the detail when its all done," he said

"Alright seen you in a bit," he said and was about to put his phone back in his pocket but I didn't give him a chance to because I had him up against the wall

"What the fuck are you thinking?" I barely got out

I felt the change starting to happen in me

"Calm down Leah, let me explain," he said

"It better be good," I said through greeted teeth

"Chris needs this," he said

"You're not helping your cause," I said

"He needs all the experience that he can get; do you really that anything is going to happen to him. You've seen what he can do and look at who he will have with him; you, me, Emmett and Natalie, he will be fine Leah. if he is going to be the next leader than he needs to start acting like it, do you honestly think that I would ever purposely endanger our son. I love him just as much as you do but he is a man and this kind of responsibility will only do him good," he said

I started to breathe in and out and I was finally able to get control of myself

"He better come out of this alive because if he doesn't than so help me God Jeremiah I will kill you myself," I said

He pulled me into a hug and at first I started struggling against him but eventually I let him win; I wasn't going to cry but I wasn't dancing for joy.

"I will never let anything happen to him even if that means that I die instead of him," he said into my neck

"Don't say things like that," I told him

"Okay I won't but please I hate it when you're mad at me," he said

I heard the door close so I knew that Natalie had left

"I don't hate you Jerry, I love you but that doesn't have to mean that I like you much right now," I said

"Okay, what do I have to do get you to like me again?" he asked

"Just lay with me and let me sleep until we have to leave," I said

"Okay, anything you," he said

I took his hand and led him to the bed and I fell asleep in his arms

**Chris's POV**

"Are you serious?" I asked Emmett

"Yeah man, your Dad called me himself and asked for the both of us," he said

"Alright, I'll go pack," I told him

I walked into my room but didn't close the door

"Don't go," I heard Gabby say

I turned around and saw that she was limping over to my bed

"I have to," I said

"But you can't please I need you here with me," she said

I walked over to her side and got on my knees she looked the other way; I could tell that she didn't want me to see her cry.

"Dad needs me," I said

"And I need you too," she said back

"I know but if I don't do this then we will always be looking behind our backs for the rest of our lives," I told her

"We're always going to be doing that," she answered back

"Yeah you're right but do you think that I can live with myself if I didn't do anything," he said

"But do you think that I could live with myself if anything were to ever happen to you; you know that bond that we have and it's only been a week or so since wee decided to be together," she said

God I hated doing this to her but the truth was that sometimes you have to put aside the things that you love and step up to the plate and handle your responsibilities.

"Gabby do you really think that Dad and Mom and hell even Emmett would ever let anything happen to me," I said

"No but why can't it be someone else?" she asked

"Cause it was Dad who asked," I told her bluntly

"Me and him are going to have some words when he gets home," she said

"Oh no you won't; he is doing this for all of us. He is willing to sacrifice his life for the rest of us so you will be respectful of the fact that Mom and Dad are out there stopping the people that are trying to hurt us," I told her

"Fine but he is not my favorite person right now," she said

I got up a little and put my lips on hers; she leaned back on the bed and I laid down on top of her. We made out for a while; I didn't want to go any further because she was still recovering from everything.

"Promise that you will come back to me," she said as she was on top of me

I smiled as I traced the scar on her face with a few of my fingers

"I promised you," I said as I leaned up and kissed her

_Several Hours Later_

"Why didn't Gabby come with us?" asked Emmett as we walked through Airport Security

"She said that it was going to be too hard for her," I told him as I grabbed my stuff

"Don't worry bro if she is anything like my Rosie than she'll be fine," he told me

"How did she take it? I mean she didn't say much on the ride here," I asked him

"She said that was going to be nice not to have to hear my mouth for a few days," he said

"Harsh," I answered

"Nah that's Rosie, her first response is to act that way but she knows that Jerry will make sure that I will get through all of this intact," he said

"That's my Dad," I said to him

We sat down and waited until they called our flight, in half a day we would in Japan.

**Leah's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of the Jet engines; I opened my eyes and saw that my head was on Jerry's lap.

"Here you go," I heard him say as he put a bottle of water in front of my eyes

I got up and started stretching and then he tried to hand me the bottle

'Thanks babe," I said

"You're welcome," he said with a smile

"How bout you? You haven't feed in a while," I asked

"I put on the plane and then went into the forest and fed some," he answered

"Enough?" I asked

"Enough to get us through all of this," he said

I nodded and downed the bottle

"Emmett and Chris are going to be in Japan seven hours after we arrive," he said

"Oh okay," I said, I wasn't happy with the fact that our son was going to be there but there wasn't anything I could do about it now so I might as well live with it and make the best of it.

"So we are going to check into the hotel and come back when they arrive," he said

"And then?" I asked

"We are going to scout out the location; apparently the deal will go down in a few days so we have some time," he said

"And how do we know that it won't just happen today?" I asked

"Because Natalie hacked into the server that the Asian coven uses and she got the flight details of the dealers," he said

"Oh okay that makes sense I guess," I said

"Yup," he said

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked

"Cause you looked so peaceful and I couldn't wake you it would be just too hard to do it," he answered

"Good answer," I said

"Well Natalie helped me with that," he said

"Well I see that sleeping beauty is up and talking," said Natalie as she walked in from the cockpit

"Yeah yeah yeah," I said

"Well good cause we got 20 minutes till we land," she said

Jerry looked at me and nodded

"Well maybe someone can take a shower so that they don't smell as bad as they do now," she said

I glared at her as she smiled and sat down in front of the computer

"You really shouldn't say things like that bout yourself, it doesn't do much for your self esteem," I said

"Good and here I thought that you would be up for the challenge," she said

Jerry handed me another bottle of water; as I drank it I thought about all the shit that we were about to get ourselves into.


	50. Chapter 50: The Things We Do

Chapter 50: The Things We Do

**Jeremiah's POV**

We had been waiting in the airport for the last hour, Leah was so excited that she didn't sleep a wink last night, I couldn't blame her I wanted to see my first born just as much and having a reminder of why we were doing this was great to have at the moment. In a short period of time we had traveled most of the world, I knew a lot of people who would have love to be where we were but the truth was that there wasn't much time for sight seeing. We spent most of our days either in a hotel room strategizing or in some dingy ass building taking out our enemies but I can't bitch about it because I decided that this was the route that I was going to take; I made my bed now I had to sleep in it.

Leah was pacing from one end of the board to the other with her eyes continuously on the flight that was coming from SEATEC. The status of the plane change from IN-ROUTE to ARRIVED and I saw the change in Leah's face, which was quite odd because she didn't know how to read a like of Japanese. But I guess that it wasn't that hard to figure it out, I put my hand on her shoulder so that her bones wouldn't jump out of her body when we saw our son

"Mon, Dad," I heard Chris shout from the airport terminal

Me and Leah ran at a human's pace over to him and Emmett; Chris on the other hand didn't, he pushed past everyone in his sight until he got to his mother and I. He hugged his mother first and then I got a turn.

He didn't see it but I watched as all the people he motored over were barely getting up and the daggers that they were throwing at the back of his head. But with the combination of Emmett walking pass them and me glaring back at them they couldn't wait to get out of our sights.

Emmett smiled as he reached us as I let go of Chris, Emmett gave me a man hug; it wasn't lost on me that he was trying crush me. Leah just shook her head at him and when he finally let me go she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which surprised Emmett a lot because Leah wasn't known for her displays of affection when it comes to the vamps outside of me of course. He did what Emmett always did and took it too far by picking her up and hugging her, it was only when she began growling at him did he finally let her go.

We went to baggage claim and got all of their stuff; as we walked through the airport and to the garage where the car was Chris and Leah walked ahead of us while I stayed behind with Emmett to get the updates that I knew that I could only get from Emmett.

"How are they white boy?" I asked him

It was obvious that I was talking about Jasper, Alice and Bella

"They're holding up alright I mean its still a struggle for them to get up and they have to constantly rest but they have Esme and Rosie looking out for them and who wouldn't want that?" he asked

I nodded

"Has there been any progress?" I asked

"Yeah sort of I mean they have been able to keep down the blood that Carlisle has been giving them for a while there he thought that he was going to have to find some way to give it to them through an I.V so we had some progress. Carlisle says that it might take awhile, its like they are humans again but they can't take medicine or eat human food so it's a little tougher to get them back to where they once were but you know how the three of them are, stubborn as mules," he said with a semi chuckle

I put a hand on his shoulder and nodded

"They'll be fine man, its just gonna take a while," I told him

We made it to the car and made our way to the hotel; we stopped only to get gas and we got back to the place where we were staying about an hour later.

Natalie made sure that we had reserved the luxury suite so that there was four adjourning rooms so that there was enough space for all of us.

We had one day to strategize as a group about how we were going to invade Tai's base; well base was a tough word to use because honestly they were working out of a high-rise building. Natalie did some digging and found out that Tai was the head of a shell corporation that really didn't do a damn thing. Sure they had the paperwork that claimed that they were in the oil industry but there was no physical evidence that any of these dealing ever happen and because they were a privately own company they didn't have the same scrutiny that publicly funded companies had. When I first met Tai years ago he explained to me where he got all of his money; apparently after he was turned he overthrew the warlord that claimed the area where he lived and took his position. Until the end of the era known as Feudal Japan he was able to amass a serious amount of gold and other kinds of treasure and over the years has seen his wealth increase substantially; I mean not to the point where the Volutri or even we had but he could eat a fake corporation that hid what they were truly doing.

We sat around the main lobby of the main suite and went over the plan for the next day

"It seems that they took a page out of the Cullen's playbook," said Natalie

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Chris

"Well it seems that the building is full of heat sensors and that they have modified them to detect our kind and top of that they have found a way to differentiate us," she said

"How do you know that?" Leah asked

"Because I found a list of all accepted vamps, its bout 20 deep and none of them are us; so when we go in there they'll know that we coming," she said

"Can't you hack into the system and put us into the system?" asked Emmett

"No it has to be physically done, so we would have to be there to do it," answered Natalie

"I'll go in and do it," said Chris

"No that won't work either," I said

"Why?" he asked

"Because you have too much vamp DNA in you for them not to know something is up and if you get caught and fight your way out of it I'm not sure that we can get there in time.." I said I couldn't get myself to finish that statement. The thought of my son dying before his time is something that no father or mother for that matter should ever bare

"You don't trust me do you?" he asked

I groaned, it was not the reaction that I wanted from him

"No I trust you with my life, why do you think that you're here? I just don't want you to go in there without backup," I answered him

"I could go in there with him," said Leah

I looked over at her and tried my damnest not to glare at the woman that I loved but she was really pushing it

"Leah you're going in there as a human not as a wolf remember that," I said to her in a calm tone

"You never let me have any fun," she said with a chuckle

"Well I know that you meant that as a joke but the truth is that neither one of you has the expertise to do it," said Natalie

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her, and I couldn't help but laugh

"Did she really just say that?" Leah asked me

I nodded, Leah turned to look at her and she gave her one of those glares that made boys piss in their pants

"So what are we going to do?" asked Emmett

"I have no real idea I mean there is no reasonable way to get in," said Natalie

I looked at her and smiled

"Oh hell no, there is no way that I am going to agree to it," screamed Natalie

"What is she going on about?" asked Emmett asked me

"He wants to go in through the roof," answered Natalie

Leah and Chris looked at me like I was fucking crazy, which of course I was but hey whatever its not like many need to know that

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" asked Emmett

"I thought you would be up to the idea of going into the hornet's nest and stir shit up?" I asked him

"Yeah but still isn't this a bit much?" he asked

"It's the only way we can cut the head off of that snake," I answered

"Look the truth is that without Tai those vampires are worthless; he is the power, he is the strength of their coven. We operate as a family because we care about each other and because frankly if one of us is taken out that won't stop us from accomplishing our goals," I said to all of them

"So you're saying that without Tai then we can easily kill the rest of them?" asked Emmett

I nodded

"It makes sense, the hierarchy in that coven is really non-existent; I mean who would lead if we took our Tai, Kenzo?" asked Leah

Kenzo was for all intensive purposes Tai's little brother; they met at the end of the 1800's when Kenzo was a soldier in the Imperial Army. The story that they told me was that Kenzo was running patrol one night when he came upon criminals who were trying to hold up Tai. Obviously they didn't know that he was one of us so they didn't see it coming when he attacked them. Kenzo doing his duty as a soldier jump in front of a shot that was aimed right at Tai, Tai killed all the criminals and changed him based on the idea that if any man that was willing to offer his life in the name of a stranger was an honorable man so he became Tai's right hand man. But the thing about Kenzo is that he a lot better at taking orders then actually giving them out. His role is to be the good soldier and that's about it, which meant that we could exploit that fact.

"Come on Em let's go feed," I told him as I got up

"Yeah man I always wanted to taste Asian Cuisine," said Emmett

"Jackass," I muttered as I grabbed my coat

Leah got up too and fixed my collar and laid a soft kiss on my lips

"Be safe," she said as she pulled me forward so that I could look at her in the eye, it was just so that I need that she meant business

"Always," I said with a smile

She gave me a smile back that would be with me till the day that I died…AGAIN, I looked over at Natalie who was drinking a pint of O negative that she had put it into the microwave. I could never understand how she could live that way; I mean nuking some blood is no replacement for getting it from a natural source.

I looked over at Chris who was texting on his phone, I had no doubt that he was talking to Gabby cause I saw that stupid ass smile that I always knew that I had whenever I was talking or texting his mother, it must run in the fucking family.

"Take care of your Momma while I'm gone and make sure that she doesn't get herself into any trouble," I told him as he was looking down at his phone

He looked up at me and then over to his mother and then back to me and I saw that smile on his face that only a child would have when they know that their father was gonna get a talking to

"Oh really now? You have to ask your son to look out for me cause heavens knows that I'm out every night getting myself into a shit's worth of trouble just because you had to be the big man around town and take on a bunch of Vampires that are trying to buy weapons on the black market that could actually kill you and you're the one who is asking our son to look out for me, remind me when we get back home to take you to the shrink so that you can get your head on straight, you crazy son of a bitch," she said as she threw her hands up in the air and walked into our room

"Yeah but you love this "Crazy son of a bitch"," I said into the room

"Yeah well maybe its me that should have her head checked," she said as she came back into the lobby and leaned against the side of the door

I smiled and she winked letting me know that I was going to have some fun when I got back from catching my dinner, I looked over at Emmett who was ready to bust up laughing I motioned to that I was ready to leave

We drove awhile since the hotel we were staying in was in the middle of the largest portion of the downtown area and there was no way to get to our meal without making our presence known

We talked a bit just about the normal shit, basically what we had missed while we were gone. He told me that my daughters said hello and that they missed their daddy and that they couldn't wait till we got back so that we could a normal family.

"You're a lucky man Jerry," he said

'Why do you say that?" I asked as we got out of the car

"Cause look at you man, you have a woman you love and you have three great kids who wouldn't want that," he answered

"Yeah I guess I am, I mean I know that I don't remember my past but I'm pretty sure that I lived a lonely ass existence so you have I'm fucking walking on cloud nine but hey its not like our lives are just fucking peachy. I'm stuck in Asia having to go kamikaze into a skyscraper to wipe out a fucking coven that is in line to buy weapons that could kill everyone I love and that includes you tall ass mutha fucka," I said as I jumped down from the cliff where the car was

"Aww you love me," he said in a super sugary voice

"Don't push your luck, I mean look like a nice guy but I will knock your block if you don't stop with that sugary shit," I warned him

"Such the badass," he said

"Tick tock asshole," I answered

"Rose says that all the time," he said; I looked over and saw that he had a shit-eating grin on his face. I rushed at him and knocked him on his ass, I turned around and saw that he was still on the floor; he didn't know what hit him.

"That's creepy you the way you can do that," he said as he got up

"Meh," I said as I shrugged my shoulders

"Come on I'm hungry," he said as he dusted the crap that he had on his jeans

I smiled and we ran until we found our dinner, it took us a little while to get completely full. It was a little after 5 in the morning when we got back, Leah and Chris were knocked out while Natalie was reading the local newspaper.

"Well since it took you forever to get back Leah and Chris decided to go to sleep," she said as I put the car keys on the cabinet near the phone

"Geez when did you become the mother hen?" asked Emmett as he plopped down on one of the chairs

She just glared at him and I saw that Emmett started to become uncomfortable and went into his room; a few seconds later I heard the water from his shower come on. I just down in the chair that he was just occupying and shook my head at her

"Too much?" she asked as she checked her fingernails

"No just perfect," I answered sarcastically

"Well he decided to open his mouth so he got what's coming to him," she said

"Hey I make no judgments," I responded

"Good as long as we agree on that," she said

I nodded and got up and went into mine and Leah's room; she was on her side with her back to me. I sat down on the bed and placed my hand on her waist. I felt her body as she breathe in and out, she puffed out and then back in. I took my hand off of her and got up and undressed, I was back in the bed a minute later and laid on my back looking up into the ceiling

"Hmm…you're home," I heard her mumble an hour later

"Yeah, go back to sleep babe," I answered as I leaned over and whispered in her ear

"Okay," she said; a few minutes later I heard her snoring lightly

It took about 3 and half hours later till she got up again but this time she rolled over and put her head on my chest

"Are we ready for today?" she asked

"Well we have to be, if not were screwed big time," I said

"Stop, its no time to be joking around here," she said as she lifted her head and looked into my eyes

"Who said I was joking around? I mean we are screwed if we don't do this correctly, I mean looking back on what everyone told me about the Volturi and the fight we had I've come to realize that they underestimated us. They didn't know or even what I could do, they didn't know the true power of the wolves either. Tai and the coven know us, they aren't bogged down by their egos, well not much anyways and that will work against us. And the fact is that we're not at full strength right now. Even if we don't succeed and we have to go back to Washington remember that Jasper, Alice and Bella are still recovering and we will need them plus the wolves we have now are young and inexperienced," I answered

"But we were able to take out Maria's army without having to really try," she said

"Yeah that's true but come on look what happened to our daughter and it was against newborns, this is different these soldiers have been training so long that we are on equal footing. If you had to ask me I would say that it was a toss up at best," I told her

"Thanks captain bring down," she mumbled

"Hey I'd rather be overly cautious than under prepared," I answered

"Always using that mind of yours, aren't you?" she asked

"Just using what my Momma gave me," I answered

"Well I have to thank her the next time I see her," she said with a smile

"You do that," I told her

"Well I am going to take a shower," she said as she got up and grabbed her clothes from our bag

"Are you coming or what?" she asked as she leaned against the bathroom door

I smiled and got up

**12 hours later**

I made sure that Leah and Chris had plenty of food in their stomachs so that they would be running on a full stomach. The building that they were in was at the center of other ones of a similar construction, which was actually to our favor since we could easily move from one to another without making much of a commotion. We were far enough that their sensor could pick us up. But a couple of building and they would exactly where we were, now it would answer the question of what was faster us or them, they probably wouldn't be able to detect me and maybe even Chris but Emmett, Natalie and my Leah well they would be screwed wouldn't they.

"Ready?" asked Emmett as he stood beside me

Me and him would present the first wave; with Chris, Leah and Natalie following behind

"Yeah lets fucking do this," I told him

The plan was for us to make a straight beeline for the building so that they would attack us first. The rest would slowly trail us so that they would pick up anyone that was trying to the advantage on us.

Emmett and me made it to the building in record time, but as soon as our feet hit the floor of the roof the alarms went off and the door flew open with 5 vampires swarming out of the door. I speared two of them while Emmett grabbed two of his own and smashed them into the other one. I picked up the smaller of my two opponents by his feet and played home run derby with the larger one. I guess I used a little too much force because his head flew off of his body and fell off of the building. I still had the smaller one in my hands so I wrapped his body around one of the vents and pulled until his body was in two. I looked over at Emmett and saw that wasn't having that much trouble with the three he was fighting. I grabbed the matches from my pockets and piled the three pieces together and set them on fire.

I tossed the remaining matches at him and he finished the job, I turned around and saw that the rest of them had finally reached us, we walked pass the puffs of smoke that we were going up into the sky and through the door and down the stairs. The silence was deafening, the entire place was abandoned but I could still smell the scent of them, they're here I guess that they were going to hit us in one single wave.

"My dear friends Jeremiah and Leah, I see that you have come to visit us," I heard Tai say over an intercom

"Yeah well Leah has always wanted to come to Japan so I thought that we would look in on our dear friend Tai," I said sarcastically

"Its so good that you have not lost your humor my own friend," he said

"Yeah well I've had to keep myself busy over the years," I told him

"Oh yes I've heard how you have been keeping yourself busy these last few months, now tell me that you aren't here just because I decided to purchase some weapons, you do how I love to collect weaponry from different eras in time," he answered

"Yeah well you'll excuse me if I don't buy the fact that you are buying them just for show," I told him

"I have grown tired of this conversation, I believe that it is time that I look upon you my enemy on the field of battle," he said

"Finally you say something that I could get on board with," I replied

"Well then continue walking less than 25 yards and make right, it's the first door on the left," he said

I smiled and followed his instructions, I opened the door and we entered what looked like a boardroom. Tai was sitting at the head of the table while he had 15 vampires standing behind him like they were his bodyguards; Kenzo was sitting on his right with two female vampires that I had never met before on his left.

"Akimi, Michelle this is Jeremiah Reuben; he is a dear friend of mine from America, this is Leah his mate and there is their son Chris, who I might add has grown up since the last time that I saw him," he said as he pointed to the three of us

"And finally we have Emmett, who is very much apart of their extended family and you my dear I do not know how you are," he said as he pointed to Natalie

"Natalie," she answered

"And Natalie how do you know my friends Leah and Jeremiah?" he asked

"Me and Jeremiah knew each other from when we were humans," she answered

I sat down in the chair right in front of me

"Jeremiah my friend am I boring you?" he asked me

"Well since you asked I thought that since you wanted to catch up over what's happened over the last 15 years that I decided that it would be best to sit down cause I know how you get when you decide to talk," I answered

"I see well since you are in such a rush for war then let it begin," he said

The 15 vamps came at us; I noticed that Tai, the two females and Kenzo were still in their seats.

Leah shifted and took on a couple of them, our son was right by her side making sure that no one got the jump on her. I got up and ran into one that was flying towards Natalie, he went into the next room. After the first wave it was done to the five of us and only six of them. It was more five or so more minutes before it was us for only two of them. I smirked as I made my way to them and by the time I was done was with them I was tossing the body parts at Emmett.

"I see that you haven't lost your touch Jeremiah," he said

"Well I do what I can," I said with a smile

"I see well thank you very much for dispatching men that I had been training for the last five years. Kenzo remind me to gather more recruits," he said

I looked over and saw that Kenzo took out a PDA and write something down, I just shook my head; this guy was about to die and all he could do is talk about the future

"Aw yes what to do about the five of you," said Tai as he tapped a finger against his chin

He mentioned to Michelle who nodded and opened her mouth, the next thing I knew I was on the ground withering in pain.

"See Jeremiah I knew that eventually it would come down to me versus you and I would have to find away around these pesky talents of yours. I discovered that it was essentially mental powers that couldn't hurt you and anytime that you came up against someone that had physical ability you would disappear from their sight so I figured that eventual you would come to me and we would lull you into a sense of security. I discovered Michelle here almost five years ago. I knew that she would be prefect for the job," I heard him say, it was like a low hum against the rest of the sound. Like a tunnel, I only heard it like a whisper against someone screaming in my ear.

"You're probably wondering why I am able to resist her ability, see the corporation has been at the forefront of the technological advancements in Asia over the last 10 years and we have been able to find a way to create an earpiece that drowns out the beautiful sounds that dear Michelle makes," he said as he pointed to his ear

I saw walk over to my son and grab him by the throat, I struggled so hard against whatever she was doing to me but I couldn't. he was choking the life out of my son and I couldn't do a damn thing about it

"But I am not with the ability to overlook all that you have done to me," he said

"Michelle my dear you can stop," he said

suddenly it felt like I could breathe again, I could feel the sweat pouring down my face; I got up and I saw that he still had my lifeless son by the throat

"Think about what you are doing Tai, I mean it you don't know what the fucking you are doing," I warned him

"But don't you see Jeremiah I know exactly what I am doing, for the first time in your Vampiric life you will serve a new master and all you have to do to save the life of your son is to say yes," he said

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Leah was going to bum rush him but I stopped her

"Give me back my son you bastard," she said

"Not until Jeremiah agrees to my demands," he said

"Fine what do you want?" I asked him

"What a question," he said

**Chris' POV**

I can't believe it, it was all my fault how did I let this happen was all that I continued to ask myself. It was all my fault

How was I going to be able to face everyone, to tell them what happened; I couldn't even believe it.

I saw Gabby and Bianca first, they instantly ran to me I felt Gabby's arms around me and her lips on mine. I also felt Bianca's hand on my back

"Where are Mom and Dad?" she asked

I just started balling


	51. Chapter 51: 3155759999 seconds

Chapter 51: 3155759999 seconds

A/N: So this one goes out to Ari11990 & Divine Comedy, you ladies are incredibly awesome and I would never have gotten this far without the support you have shown me so I will never forget you guys. So yeah my computer crashed and I am typing this as fast as I can. I know that this came out a lot longer than I ever wanted it to but there was no way I could get it out any faster so I hope you enjoy and I will finished this story, I promise.

**Carlisle's POV**

The look on Chris and Emmett's face was unreadable, they looked like they were lost in they're own thoughts. I had seen the same look on patients that were in a catatonic state. I looked over at my wife and Rosalie who were sick with worry.

We were able to get Chris and Emmett home without incident but the truth was that we were the objects of everyone's attention while walking through the airport terminal. Right now we were sitting on the couches in the living room. Rosalie had her arm around Emmett while Bianca and Gabriella held Chris in their arms.

"Chris I need you to explain to me what happened, where are Jeremiah & Leah?" I asked

"Japan," he said after a few moments

"So they are still alive?" I asked

Chris and Emmett nodded

"Okay, why did they stay in Japan?" I asked

"Because they had no choice," answered Emmett

"That doesn't make any sense," said Esme

"He was going to kill me," said Chris

"Who?" I asked

That when he looked up at me and said

"Tai," answered Chris

**Flashback**

"_Give me back my son you piece of shit," said Leah_

"_Not until Jeremiah agrees to my demands," answered Tai_

"_Fine what do you want?" asked Jeremiah as he was shaking with anger_

"_What a question," answered Tai_

"_Stop playing games Tai, what do you want?" asked Jeremiah through gritted teeth_

"_Control," answered Tai_

"_That's it, that's what you want? Fine you can have it all just give me back my son," replied Jeremiah_

"_Ahh but see I will get that regardless of the fact that I have your son in my grasp; I used to think that you had no weaknesses, that somehow there was someone, that would be you in this world that was invincible even among our kind but as time went on and I did much thinking I discovered the one thing that can be considered your weakness and I used it against you and you played right into my hands," said Tai_

"_And what pray tell is that?" asked Jeremiah_

"_Your family; if I threatened to kill anyone that you considered family you would give into my demands," replied Tai_

"_Fine so I love my family; I love my son, I love my daughters and I love Leah what's your point GODDAMN IT," screamed Jeremiah_

"_The point is that I will have control over our world but that's not good enough, since its obvious that I can't kill you that I need to have control over you so that I will never have to worry about losing what I worked so hard to gain," answered Tai_

_Jeremiah gave him a look of confusion; he didn't understand what Tai was getting at_

"_Let me elaborate; you are the greatest weapon in our world. No steel or gun can handle a candle to you. I would trade all the weaponry in the world for you but see now I don't have to. You are willingly going to serve me, you will kneel before me and call me your master if you don't not agree then your son will die," said Tai_

_Jeremiah looked down, he was trembling_

"_Fine," he said; it came out in whisper, had they been humans they would have never heard him_

"_Good to hear that you have finally seen the light," said Tai_

_He looked up and saw the smile on Tai's face_

"_And I know that honor code you live by will stop you from betraying your word but you if you finally developed a spine, I have made arrangements so that if anything should ever happen to me your family will perish," finished Tai_

"_You won't have to worry about that, I will serve you I just ask that you release my son and allow the rest of my family to go home," answered Jeremiah_

"_Of course," said Tai as he let Chris go_

_Jeremiah saw that his son was unconscious, Tai smiled as he saw the look of defeat on his enemy's face, he walked over to his chair and sat down and relaxed as he had finally won_

_Jeremiah walked over to his son and picked him up, he then walked back and looked at Emmett; Emmett nodded and took Chris from Jeremiah. He then walked over to Leah and cupped her face with his palms and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to sob._

"_How long is he your prisoner?" asked Leah through sobs_

"_Prisoner? That's such a harsh term I would like to look at it as if he was my employee; I hope that over time he will see the benefit of working for me and seeing all the good we will accomplish," answered Tai_

"_How long?" asked Leah, Jeremiah could feel the anger in her building; he didn't want it to get any worse so he began rubbing circles on her back _

"_He will be with us for a century," answered Tai as he looked bored with the questioning_

"_That's it?" she asked_

"_Yes, he is only indebted to me for a century but in time I will do everything in my power to persuade him that it is in his best interest that he stay here with us," answered Tai_

"_Then I will stay with him too," she said_

_Jeremiah looked at her with such horror while it looked like Emmett was going to drop Chris because the amount of shock that was following through him _

"_Tell me you are fucking joking?" asked Jeremiah_

_She looked at him and he knew in that instance that she wasn't and that made him look away with such disgust, he couldn't handle it so he closed his eyes and began to breathe in and out to control himself_

"_No," he said through gritted teeth_

"_You don't have a say in this," he spat back_

"_Why don't you want me to stay here?" she asked as tears started to flow_

_Jeremiah sighed and brushed away her tears with his thumbs_

"_Because our children need their mother," he answered_

"_Well they also need their father," she answered back_

"_I know that but we don't have anyway around this and I would rather one of us be there than neither of us," he said_

"_You weren't there the last time that you were taken away, you didn't see how I broke down, you didn't see that I was a shell of a person and that's will happen again," she said_

"_But you'll know where I am, you will never have to worry about me not being there; I'll be able to call you and to write to you, right?" he asked as he looked over at Tai_

"_Very well I will not stop you from communicating with your family Jeremiah but should you warn them of any mission that I send you on then you will be in mourning as your entire family will be dead," answered Tai_

_He looked back at Leah and nodded_

"_See, I'll be there but just not in the way that either of us want," he said_

"_My place is by your side babe," she said argued_

"_I know that but our children need just as much as I do," he retorted_

_She sighed_

"_I can't be a parent if your not there," she said_

"_Yes you can," he said_

"_One year that's all I'm asking." She argued_

_He looked over at Tai who nodded_

_Jeremiah put his forehead to Leah's and sighed heavily _

_**Flashback is over**_

**Carlisle's POV**

"So you're saying that Leah will spend one year in Japan with Jeremiah?" I asked my son

"Yeah but Jeremiah has to spend a hundred years there or he will come after us," answered Emmett

I looked over at Chris was had his head hung down low

"Chris you can't blame yourself for this; your parents made a choice and they would not want you to hate yourself for this. Son you did nothing wrong," I said to him

I got no reaction from him, it was obvious that in was in his own head at the moment, I couldn't blame him for that cause I would do the same

"We can handle a fight," said Edward as he came into the room

"I wish we could bro but the truth is that we can't we are down five of our most powerful family members and I've seen the weapons that they have; it's scary what they can do. Jeremiah made the choice that leads to the fewest deaths so I think that we should follow his lead on this one," answered Emmett

The more I thought about it the more I believed that my son was right; Jasper, Alice and Bella were in no shape for a fight and with Jeremiah and Leah gone I didn't see a possible way that we could win in a fight against Tai. The strongest one of us right now is Edward and I don't think that's enough against those who have spent their entire lives as soldiers.

"There's more," said Emmett

"What else is there?" asked my wife

"We have to give our all of our power to him," answered Emmett

"What does that mean?" I asked

"That council that you guys set up no longer exist and only he has the power to make choices that effect our world. He basically wants to have what the Volturi had," he said

I sighed

"There is no way around it, all we have to do is wait; we spend a hundred years without my dad but then once its over I am going to stick my size 13 foot so far up his ass that I am going to make a sandal out of him," said Chris as he looked down

"Chris," I scolded him; this is not what either of his parents would want and as Jeremiah's friend I needed to look out for the best interest of his son while he was gone

"No Carlisle; there will be no judgments, there will be no scolding, I will not treated like a child that is throwing a hissy fit. He has one hundred years left to live, he had a hundred years to get drunk on power that he has stolen then its over, I am going to ash him and if any of you get in my way I will run you over," he said as he got up and ran out the door

I sighed

"Carlisle he has every right to feel that way," said my wife

I looked over at her and shook my head

"No Jeremiah would not want this," I answered

"Yes but Jeremiah is not here and he is very much his father's son; so you need to understand that we all want Tai dead," she said

"I know," I said to her

"A few more things," said Emmett

"What else is there?" I asked

"Jeremiah wants you to be the one who changes Bianca," he said

"Oh," was all that I could muster

"Yeah that way by the time Leah comes back she and the kids will be able to live in their house as opposed to living in Alaska," he answered

I nodded

"I think that I will to turn in my two weeks at the hospital so that I can make the move," I said

"You don't have to do that," he said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It will be me & Rose who are going to move up there with them; Jeremiah said that you have done enough for him already over the years and that it would be nice for Rose to have a little of what she missed out on," I said as he looked over at Rosalie who if she could have would be balling for the happiness that had just been given to her.

"One of us is going to have to tell the girls," said Esme

"Where are they?" asked Emmett with concern

"We decided that while Jeremiah and Leah were away they should have some normalcy so we reenrolled them back into their school. They were a little behind but we have been cramming as much as we can and they got up to speed in no time, the trouble was that the rumors started flying since they were in school and Chris wasn't; finals are next week so the year is almost over," answered Edward

"That's good, we'll wait till the year is over and Carlisle will turn Bianca; during this time myself, Rosalie and Esme will handle the preparations for the move. I assume that the both of you will continue to look after Jasper, Alice and Bella?" asked Emmett

I looked at my son and for the first time I saw the leader that I knew he could be; as sad as this sound it looks like he needed something like this for him to fulfill his potential. I saw the seriousness in his eyes so I nodded in agreement. Maybe Jeremiah knew what he was doing when he place the care of the girls in his hands. And so everything went, the girls finished the school year and I called in a few favors and got them to take the G.E.D test; it was not the preferable choice but at the moment it was the best we could do with the hand that we were dealt. A G.E.D could never replace a high school diploma but it had to do and the both of them could always go back to school later in life when Bianca was able to be around humans without succumbing to the blood lust. My three other children were getting better and better but the truth was that it was taking far longer than any of us could ever imagine and being what we are meant that I wouldn't be able to gather DNA or blood to test; the venom that I collected from each one was not showing me anything differently. I just wished that I was able to find a way to get them back to where they once were; Bella could no longer shield anyone while Alice wasn't able to see anyone's future and least of all Jasper was no longer able to feel the emotions of everyone around him and to say that he was frustrated by that is putting it mildly. But like I said there was small improvements; for one they were able to walk around under their own power and had the same strengths and stamina as any normal human would but they weren't human so it was all roses.

I started seeing less and less of Chris; he essentially isolated himself from the rest of us. The only ones he would ever converse with were Gabriella and Bianca. He spent most of his time in the woods, my best educated guess was that he was training himself for the future fight that he was so sure that he was going to have.

I tired to contact Jeremiah and Leah a few times over the last month but each attempt was met with resistance from Tai and his coven. That was until a package came this morning via carrier. The wording was in the language of Leah's people; my understanding of their language was limited at best so I had Jacob come to the house. I was put in charge of explaining the whole situation and it was me who had to restrain him from running off to Japan and try to kill Tai and his men. I saw the hatred in his eyes when I told him that it was best to allow this to all play out. I knew why Jeremiah was doing this and as much as I didn't not agree with his decision I respected the fact that he wanted to keep the loss of life to limited to just a few individuals. Eventually after I had calm Jacob down enough I showed him the package and he immediately knew that it was from Jeremiah. We opened up the package; it came with three letters, one addressed to myself and the other two were for each of the girls. There were also three vials of a blue substance that came with what looked like specialized syringes. I opened up the letter that was addressed to me, it was from Jeremiah.

_Hello Old Friend,_

_ I understand that I am not your favorite person at the moment but I want you to understand why I did what I did. You are like a brother to me, and I love Esme like a sister but you have to know that I couldn't bear if anything would ever happen to you guys because of my mistakes. I underestimated my opponent and I paid a heavy price; I am forced to be his tool of destruction, I'm his living weapon and I can't get out of it nor am I going to try I have to see this out but once my sentence is over trust me when I tell you that he will pay for what he done this family. Trust me when I tell you that I have a plan for our dear friend Tai but its all in good time. For the moment though I have place the care of my children in the hands of Emmett and Rosalie; I know that it seems like I'm out of my mind but I know what kind of people they are; they are fierce and loving and nurturing and I know that my kids will only benefit from being around people like them but that does not mean that I do not expect you and Esme to fail in your role of loving grandparents. I also must ask you to be the one who changes my daughter, there is no one that I would leave to do this besides you and maybe Esme but hey whatever. Anyways just so you know Natalie is back working for the government, I spent her away the first chance that I got; she doesn't need to suffer alongside of us. So if she contacts you asking for you are planning anything I prefer that you say no and that it is under my orders. Also if you can call Liam and Siobhan and let them know everything that has been going on. I know that I told you that they should be left out of the loop but I think that they should know. _

_Look you are probably wondering what the hell are in the blue vials well I will you tell you. Tai isn't good with knowing the ins and outs of his own employees and I have used that for our advantage. For a month straight me and Leah have been working with the scientist that work here and that were responsible for creating all the weapons that got us into this mess to begin with. We had the final breakthrough a couple of days ago. This is what we have; use it on Jasper, Alice and Bella. I won't go into the specific of what the hell it took to get it done but I will tell you the liquid in the vial weren't as hard to make, as it was to make the syringe needed to get into the system of a vampire. A lot of trial and error it took to make them but hey that conversation will be for another time and place. Just so you don't have your hopes up, it will take a few days for it to work its way through their system but I can assure you that it will work and that you will see progress each day. _

_I will be in contact soon old friend, you know how I am about religion; never had much use for it in life, hell that's the life of someone who was raised Catholic anyway pray for me, for us for our friend_

_ Send everyone our love,_

_ Jeremiah_

I was almost jumping for joy when I injected each one of them with the serum; I knew that I had to be patient when it came to seeing improvements in their health but I saw their complexions begin to go back to normal almost immediately; whatever was in that vial I knew would bring back my children to normal or as normal as our kind can be. Over the next week I saw their strength return to where Olympic style athletes would be. Their abilities where also returning but it wasn't as potent as it once was, especially Bella who could barely create a shield and when she did it was strong enough to hold up against any kind of attack but the fact that she was beginning to return to where she was brought much joy to our family especially my son and Nessie.

_One Month Later_

It had been a month since I had injected the vial into them and everyday was an improvement over the previous one. Jasper was the first one to get complete control over his power, maybe since it was a mental ability and that he was the second oldest to myself and that meant that he had more experience than either Alice or Bella could ever have. Honestly I really didn't care, I had my son back and the truth was that his bloodlust was so non-existent that it made me want to shed a tear of happiness; Alice was next and everyone could see that the shimmer in her eye that she had before all of this mess. She was bouncing up and down the entire house and every five seconds she would get hit with a vision and she would scream it throughout the entire house, she didn't even care that the wolves were constantly interfering with the slight of her visions as along as she had them she didn't care one bit. Bella, well Bella was still coming to grips with her ability; there was no improvement with her shield but she was still able to shield herself from most attacks expect for Jasper's, who constantly toyed with her head by changing the scope of her emotions almost every ten minutes and then laughing about it.

Everything was to the point where I could finally focus on something else; I was so thankful for everything that Jeremiah did to restore the health of my children. Rosalie and Esme had prepared the house in Alaska for their arrival; it was still strange that Jeremiah decided that Rosalie and Emmett would be the children's caretaker but I understood his rationale. He wanted me to focus on the health of my kids while someone else would be looking after Emmett and Rosalie who weren't at the center of the problem and maybe in the time that Emmett and Jeremiah had spent over the years proved to him that my son could be trusted with those that he put above his own, much like I would entrust the wellbeing of my children in the hands of Jeremiah. We helped move everything that was needed into the house that was on the land that belonged to the Kate, Irina and Tanya. I was thankful that they would be helping Emmett and Rosalie train Bianca.

"Are you gonna make sure that I don't kill anyone?" asked a frighten Bianca as she looked up at me

I made myself more comfortable on the bed that belonged to her then I sighed

"My dear, your father is one of my closes friends; I looked at you like I do any other of my family members and I would never do anything to cause you pain. I am adamant about not wanting to endanger a human life so I will do everything in my power to make sure that you do not take a human life and trust me when I say that should I fail that your father would tear me limb from limb," I said with a chuckle

"Would he really?" she asked

"He loves you and Chris and Gabriella more than anything in the world; you are the best of him trust me he would move heaven and hell just so that you could be happy," I answered

"I miss him," she said

"So do I and I know for a fact that he misses you and he will do everything in power to come back to you guys intact," I told her

"I can't wait to see Mom and Dad," she said with a smile

"And they can't wait to see you," I told her

"I won't forget them, will I?" she asked

"No, I will make sure that won't happen," I countered

"I'm ready," she said as she closed her eyes and inject the fluid into her system

The fluid was a mixture that I created especially for this day; we had learned with Bella that the amount of morphine was used wasn't enough and that we needed something more potent so I toyed around with a mixture derived from coma inducing medicine along with high-powered muscle relaxant. Less than a minute after she was injected with the fluid she was out and I was injecting my venom into her. It was noticeable that her body was responding to the venom but she wasn't going through the same effects as most who go through the change. She did have some screaming matches and she did trash on a few separate occasions but it was eerie how calm she was.

It had been almost three days and we were waiting for her to wake up any moment; Her heart stopped and all of us focused our attention on her. Her eyes started to flutter and I knew it was going to happen any moment now.

Her eyes opened and she popped up and began to study the room

"Uncle Carlisle?" she asked as she looked at me

I nodded

She smiled and hugged me

"That sucked," she said as she began to laugh, she stopped I suppose that she was astounded by the sound of her laughter. I knew everything would turn out well

Chris' POV

I can't believe Dad rolled over like a dead dog in the road and that mom just went with it. Well I wasn't going to go out like that. It had been a fucking year since Emmett and me left Japan, it had been ten months since we came up here to Alaska after Carlisle changed

"Babe, you can't go out every day and train; you are going to kill yourself in the process," said Gabby as I put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"What do you want me to do, let him rot there in some hellish prison? While I can do everything in power to go after him," I said

"But Dad told you to stay put and that was a direct order, you're good but no offense not that good. You do something stupid and it isn't just you who pays remember anything happens to you it happens to me. My soul is tied to yours forever and so are that of Mom and Dad and the rest of the family. You're the future so I think that its bout time that you start listening to what everyone is trying to tell you instead of trying to play the hero," said Gabby as she sighed and left the room

I slammed down on the counter table that was next to the dishwasher; I lifted my hand up and saw dust particles on my hand; I brushed it off and saw the cracks on the tile

"You're gonna destroy the house if you keep doing that?" said Emmett as he walked into the kitchen

"Ha ha ha," I answered sarcastically

"What's wrong kid?" he asked as he sat down on one of the chairs

I sighed and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water; I opened, took a mouthful and leaned against the counter.

"Like you don't already know," I countered

"Yeah being a vampire has given me many gifts like being able to have very good hearing but you want to know something?" he asked

"Sure Yoda why not," I said as I walked over and sat down next to him

"My experience will always trump every vampire gift I could ever get especially like knowing that Gabby loves you to death and that she will never lie to you," he said

"I know but that's the thing I don't want her to be right," I answered

"Hey man you wanna know something? You got it easy compared to me; I've had to spend almost a century with Rosie, Alice and Esme, I'm never right. I got a sister who can see the future, a mother that makes you feel like putty when she speaks to you and well Rosie we are all wrong when it comes to her so how about you take my advice, go up and see your girlfriend and make up with her while I go see how Rosie's training with Bianca is going," he said

I nodded and walked up to our room; I opened the door and saw that Gabby was lying down on the bed with her back to the door. I Kicked my shoes off and got into bed with her; I slid my arm around her stomach and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry baby, I was being a jerk," he said into her neck

She laughed

"That's the understatement of the year," she said

"That's probably true but look I know that you were right but my pride got the better of me and I didn't know how to deal with you looking out for my best interest," I said

"I always have but you just never seem to except the fact that I am your equal and that I will never lie to you because news flash I love you and I know you love me but just let me show that," she said

I sighed

"I will," I answered

"You better," she said with a chuckle

I moved her so that she could face me and place my lips on hers; there wasn't a sweeter tasting thing in the world.

But right as things were getting good there was a knock on the door

"Come in," said Gabby

I looked over and saw Emmett with a phone in his hand

"Its Carlisle, your Mom is home," he said

And I could feel the smile on my face get so wide it wouldn't fit in the room.


	52. Chapter 52: Deception

Chapter 52: Deception

**A/N: Look guys I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, I could give you a laundry list of reasons; work, personal issues and what not but the truth is that you guys deserve better than that and I will finish this story. **

**Chris' POV**

I jumped out of the bed and grabbed the phone from Emmett

"Mom?" I asked into the receiver

"_Hi son_," I heard her say into the phone

I sighed, for the first time in over a year I felt relief for the first time

"When am I going to see you?" I asked

"Well I just wanted to put all of my stuff at the house and maybe grab something to eat; but I promise you that we're gonna be leaving in a little bit and we'll be there as soon as we can there is a lot we as a family have to talk about," she answered

"Okay mom, I love you," I told her

"I love you too son can I speak to my daughters?" she asked with a chuckle

"Of course, I can't wait to see you," I said to her

"Me too," she said and with that I passed the phone to Gabby and who was giddy to say the least

"Hi mommy," she said

I walked out with Emmett leaving them talk in private; I mean we could hear what they were saying but we just wanted to be respectful or at least that's what Emmett told me as we walked down the stairs.

I walked outside and I saw Bianca out on the lawn with Kate and Rose; she looked over my way and smiled, I signaled her over and she was on the patio with me in a few seconds. She had a weird smile on her face; I guess she was still getting use to the speed that we had.

"What's up?" she asked with a smile

"Mom's back," I said as I turned to face her

She started jumping up and down and hugged me with all she had

"When are we gonna see her?" she asked as she let me go

"They're on their way here but Mom needed to drop by the house and grab something to eat," I said

I raised my hand all the way up and she slapped it; I heard the door open and Gabby came out. She was still talking to mom; she looked over at me and smiled. I winked at her.

"Hey mom I love you and I can't wait to see you; I'm gonna pass it over to Bee," she said

She passed Bianca the phone and walked over to where I was and wrapped her arms around my waist

"Mommy?" asked Bianca

Mom answered and I saw the same looked that I knew I had when she answered that it really was her and that she was finally home.

"How are you feeling?" asked Gabby as she brought me back to reality

"I'm happy," I said with a content sigh

"Good cause I am too," she answered

"So are they on their way?" I asked

"Yeah but you know food and home then here but she also said that she needed to talk to Carlisle," she said

I nodded and wrapped my arms tighter around her

We would just have to wait till we saw her

**Carlisle's POV**

"When was she turned?" asked Leah as soon as she got off of the phone

"Its been 10 months or so," I answered by doing the math in my head

"Damn it Carlisle," groaned Leah

I was confused, what did Bianca's new born status have to do with anything other than her being turn.

"I'm a little confused Leah," I said

"Carlisle did you really think that we were going to stand by and doing nothing?" she asked me like I was a small child

What was she talking about? Was she talking about Jeremiah being in Japan or was it something else, I figured that it had to do with Jeremiah but what was Bianca's role in all of this I asked myself

"But Jeremiah said that this is what he wanted; that he was doing this so that the loss of life would have been kept to a limit," I answered

"We had to do that and when Jerry wrote you that letter we were still in the midst of getting the plan together," she answered

"So there is a plan?" I asked

"Of course there is a plan, where did you think that the cure came from?" she asked

"That was apart of the plan?" I asked

"Of course, I mean Jerry would have found a way to cure them regardless of the fact that we were planning something well I mean he didn't really cure them but because of what they can do we needed to make sure that we had them patched up," she answered

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell us any of this Leah," said Jacob in the sternest tone he could muster

"Because we didn't want any of you to be in any unnecessary danger, had I told any of you about what was really going on they would have found out and they would have punished me and Jerry for even thinking about it, trust me a guy like Tai wouldn't even hesitate about killing you guys to hurt us," said Leah as she began to tear up

Jacob sighed and went over to her and hugged her

"You're like my brother Jake and if anything were to happen to you I would just die," she said into his chest

"Its okay Leah I understand why you did it that doesn't mean I like what you did but I will always trust your judgment," he said as he tried to comfort her

"Okay what else?" I asked trying change the subject so that Leah would not be upset anymore

"Well the whole idea was that Bianca was going to be pass the newborn stage when I came back so that she could aid in the attack. There was also a few other aspects to this and that is what we have been working on," she answered as she removed her head from Jacob's chest and wiped her tear ducts

"Such as?" I asked

"Its pretty complex and it took a year to get it done; I prefer not to get into all of it now because I just want to see my kids," she said

I nodded

"When are we going to attack?" I asked

"As soon as I get the signal from Jerry, we have a bomber gassed and ready to go, its stashed in an abandoned section of SEATEC," she answered

"So it was all an act?" I asked

"Not all of it, but when I saw the look on Jerry's face when Tai made the threat to kill Chris I knew that the gears were turning in his head and that he was coming up with a plan to kill Tai and to make him pay for him fucking with this family. At first he didn't really know that I knew what he was doing but he saw the look on my face when I told him that I was going to stay in Japan with him and I knew we were in this together," she said

"I just don't know how you could have pulled this off, I mean wouldn't Tai catch on. Wouldn't we have read the letter that he sent me?" I asked

"Of course he did, but Tai being the arrogant guy that he is just dismissed it. He said that even if Jerry was able to cure them that it wouldn't make much of a difference. Tai played right into our hands, he was too full of himself he thought that whatever we threw at him that it would just bounce right off of him and in the end he would come out on top. We used that against him so when we put together the basics of the plan we started taking piece by piece until where all Jerry has to do is make a phone call and we end him," she said with a grin

"What do you end him?" I asked him

"I mean where does one go when they don't have anything left?" she asked me

I raised an eyebrow and I looked over at Jacob who had the same expression on his face that I knew I had on my own

Her phone started to go off, she grabbed it from her pocket and saw who it was on the caller I.D. Her smile was unnaturally big which meant that it was Jeremiah.

"Hi handsome," she said into the receiver

"_Hey gorgeous, are you settling in well? How are my children?"_ he asked

"Yeah a bit of jet lag but I'll be okay, and the kids are great I'm gonna see them in a bit" Leah answered

"_Well that's great but maybe you should get some rest before you see them because this world brings so much uncertainty_," he answered

"Well that's true for anyone of us," she said with a smile as she looked up at me and our eyes met. I was utterly confused, was this a normal conversation that they were having or was this a conversation done in code

"_Yeah but for you and me tomorrow will always be certain_," he said

"I love you more than life itself," she responded

"_To me you are my life_," he retorted

"I'll see when I see you," she said

"_I see you whenever I close my eyes_," he said and then I heard the dial tone

Leah put her phone back into her jeans and looked back at me

"Get everyone together we leave tonight," she ordered

"What just happened?" I asked

"That phone call was his way of letting me know that the plan is in motion and that we will have to be there by tomorrow," she answered

"How do you know?" I asked

"Because he said that tomorrow is never certain and I said that it isn't for any of us to which he answered tomorrow is certain for me and him. See the big key was him saying tomorrow he could have said 2 days from now or even 6 months from now but he said tomorrow is always certain. I know it doesn't make much sense but you have to understand that, that is the point its meant to throw everyone off so that only me and him would understand it and that anyone would just think that it was a conversation that any couple in love would be having," she said

I just nodded, not really sure what to make of everything that she was saying but going along with it so that this would be all over and we would go back to the peace that for 15 years we had.

Leah took out her phone again and called someone

"Emmett?" she asked

After a second she spoke again

"We got a change of plan, how fast can you guys get to Seattle?" she asked

After another second came another response

"Good get everyone and meet us at SEATEC, we got a plane to catch," she said then she walked away

I looked at Jacob and sighed, I knew where he was going he was going to tell Nessie that we were leaving and could all possibly die

**Chris' POV**

"What do you mean we have to meet my mom at SEATEC?" I asked again

"Your mom and dad have a plan," he said to me

"I KNEW IT," I screamed

"Dude calm down," said Emmett

"I knew my dad wasn't going to go down without a fight," I said with all the pride I could muster in my voice

"What's going on?" asked Rose as she came in from the backyard with Bianca and Gabby behind her

"We're going after Tai," I said

They all looked at me confused

"Jeremiah and Leah have been plotting to take him out for almost a year that why they had been able to come up with a cure for what happened to Ali, Jazz and Bells," answered Emmett

I looked over and saw all the happiness in the world written all over the faces of Gabby and Bianca.

"Okay when does it happen?" asked Rose

"Well we need to leave now because we need to meet everyone at SEATEC," answered Emmett

"That'll take a good four or five hours to get there," said Rose with a lot of agitation in her voice

"It doesn't matter how long it takes us as long as we get our dad back," said Bianca

I looked over at Gabby and she nodded

"It looks likes you're gonna get outvoted four to one Rosie," said Emmett

"Fine whatever," said Rose as she walked outside and began to run

I laugh and turned off the kitchen light and followed the rest of them out of the house, no need to rack up a large light bill while we were gone. Me and Gabby shifted and began running after the rest of them but not before grabbing her clothes, I mean she wasn't going to have any clothes during the flight and I really don't want my girlfriend walking around naked.

We crossed the U.S-Canadian boarder a few hours later and less than an hour later we got to SEATEC. I caught the scent of several vamps and wolves and I knew that they were already here. We followed the scents till we got to a hanger that was a bit off of the beaten path. It was boarded up with a lot of pile wood and had caution tape everywhere. I opened the door that was the side of the building and the first thing that caught my eye was the sight of my mother and I shifted back and ran to her. She was standing next to Jake who had a smile on his face as he saw me looking at my mom for the first time in a year.

"I'm glad that you decided to wear clothes that doesn't rip when you stretch it," she said as I hugged her

"Yeah that would be really embarrassing if I did," I said with a chuckle

I let go of her and I heard her gasp

"Well aren't you two the most beautiful daughters any mother could ever possibly have," she said to Gabby and Bianca

I moved out of the way so that they could go to her, she hugged them both; if Bianca could cry she would have been balling.

"Gabriella you are getting more and more beautiful each day," she said as she cupped her cheek

I saw the blush on Gabby's face become an unnatural color, Mom just smiled; she always knew the perfect thing to say to make us feel better

"And Bianca damn well aren't you the most prettiest vampire I have ever seen," she said to her

"Mom," Bianca groaned

"Well its true and never let anyone tell you any differently. Well now that we have had this family reunion lets get on the damn plane and lets go get your father," she ordered

"Wait, have you talked to Grandma yet?" I asked

She shook her head

"I'll see her when we get back," she said and she turned around about to get on the plane

"But isn't she going to be pissed at the fact that you didn't tell her that you got back?" I asked the back of her head

"Look I'll deal with that when it comes but right now I cant be thinking about that," she said as she stopped in her tracks

"Mom you didn't see the look on her face when she was about what you guys agreed to, I didn't she cried for hours on end. Grandpa Charlie didn't know what to do when her saw her that way. He said that was the second time her ever saw her that way but when I asked when that was he didn't answer hell he couldn't even look me in the eye so I know it was bad and I even saw a tear coming out of his and you know Grandpa Charlie never cries," I told her

I didn't want to make her feel bad but the truth was that she needed to know what being gone for a year did to us. Grandma for weeks begged us to go get her but we couldn't because Dad made it clear that he was going to do this so that we didn't get hurt and now it comes out that it was all apart of his plan to bring down this guy from the inside Mom had to know that people suffered because of what she did and she would have to answer for that.

"And what about the rest of the pack? What about Uncle Seth and Embry and even Sam and the other pack where do they all fit into this?" I asked driving the nail even further into the coffin

"I know that I hurt a lot of people but you have to understand that I did it because in the end if I didn't a lot of people would have died and I couldn't stand by and do nothing, neither could your Father. If people hate us for that well then we will just have to accept that because honestly I would rather my Mother, your Grandmother hate me and then be dead. I promise you Chris that when we get back I'll talk to her and explain everything to her and as for Seth and Embry and hell even Sam they will understand why we did this and even if they hate me I will have to live with that too but for right now I need you to get your head in the game and worry about what you need to do and surviving past this then we will deal with the black lash, okay?" she asked as she turned back around and looked at me right in the eye

I stood there for a minute taking everything that she just told me, she was right Dad would want me to worry about the mission and put the rest of it in the back of my head and deal with when we had to.

I nodded and followed her as she got on the plane

The only one who was a struggle to onto the plane was Rosalie who obviously didn't like being ordered around. But one look from Esme and she was on the plane and sitting in the front. We took off 20 minutes later and I went to sleep, I had one lingering question, who was flying the plane? But honestly I was too tired to really give a shit about it.

"Wake up," I heard someone say

I groaned and let my body wake itself up; I felt my eyelids start to flutter and finally I opened them; I was looking up so I saw the ceiling of the plane, it was just a bunch of metal that outline the inside of the plane. I felt some pressure on my side so I turned to see it; Gabby was on my side with her arm draped over my stomach. I heard someone chuckle so I slightly moved to see the person that was chuckling at me. I saw everyone looking at us.

"Wow was it really that boring that you guys have spent the whole time watching us sleep?" I asked

"Pretty much," said Bianca

I just shook my head, and leaned in to whisper into Gabby's ear

"Baby its time to wake up," I said to her

She groaned

"Five more minutes mom," she said

I laughed and that caused her to shoot up and open her eyes; she slapped my shoulder

"What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my arm

"For laughing at me," she said with a smile then leaned in and gave me a good morning kiss

"Are we almost there?" she asked me

I shrugged

She looked over at my mom

"In about half an hour," she answered

"Well there you have it," I said to her

She cracked her neck and got up and stretched before going to sit next to Mom and laying her head on her shoulder. I stayed on the floor but moved back so that my back was against the wall of the plane and put my knees up to my chest. I felt a movement on my side and I saw Carlisle sitting next to me.

"Hello Carlisle," I said as I continued looking forward

"Chris, I think I should be apologizing to you for how I have treated you over the last year," he said

I sighed

"Look man you have always done right by me and my family and trust me when I say that had I been in your position I probably would have reacted the same way. I'm a kid not even 18 yet you are several centuries old. I don't know my first reaction was to kill him; right or wrong that's what it was and I am not going to apologize and neither should you. It was an emotional time for the both of us and I don't think that it would be fair to say that one of us was wrong and the other is right. You're a pacifist by nature Carlisle and that's a good thing, you're this family's version of Gandhi, me well I'm Sid Vicious and she over there is my Nancy," I said as I winked at Gabby. She grinned and blushed, which of course made me smile

"Wait didn't Sid kill Nancy?" asked Emmett

"Allegedly," I said with quotation marks

"And didn't he die of a Heroin overdose?" he asked

"Well yeah," I answered as I scratched my head

He looked at me with utter confusion and then shook it off and went back to talking to Rosalie. I felt Gabby move to my side and leaned into me

"Well I thought it was a cute compliment," she said as she kissed my cheek

"See well at least someone gets me," I said to her

"I'll always get you," she answered as she snuggled into me

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was early in the morning; I had gotten one of those watches that adjusted to whatever time zone you were in. It also had a Velcro strap so I could adjust whenever I shifted and not worry about ruining the damn thing. I mean it was a pretty cool watch. Each one of us was off in our little own worlds. I think we had to be, there were so many unknowns, we were essentially going into this blind. Dad was kind of the glue that held us together when it came to situations like this. I mean he was the one who called the shots; he always had a strategy to go about this and maybe he did. Maybe when we got there all of them would have been ashed and we would be there as a clean up crew hell I could live with that, I would love that because it would be the best possible case, no one I loved would be in danger and my Dad would be kicking some ass. But the best laid plans and what not, you know?

I just sat there with Gabby's head on my shoulder getting myself ready to fight anyone that got in my way.

"Okay this is the way its going to go down," said my mom when we got out of the airport

She turned to Me and Gabby and looked at us in the eye

"You two are going to go get your father, I would myself but I have something that needs to be done," she said

I nodded

"Alright mom but where is he going to be?" I asked

"Between the 45th and 50th floors can't be sure for certain that was were he spent most of his time," she said

I nodded, I guess we just needed to follow his scent

"Jasper, Emmett and Bella I need the three of you to go with me," said Mom

"What are we going to do?" asked Bella

"We have to take out their weapons depot," she answered

Jasper looked at Emmett and Bells and nodded

"What about us?" asked Alice

Mom turned to the rest of them

"I need you guys to take out as many of them as possible; it shouldn't take long for Gabby and Chris to get to Jerry and soon as they do they will meet up with the rest of you and from there Jerry will take over and tell each of you what you need to do," she said

Everyone nodded, it was a decent plan and I could tell that Dad had his fingerprints all over it

"So you guys will go in first get all the attention on yourselves then Gabby and Chris will head in next and we'll be the last ones in. The less amount of time that we have to deal with the weapons the more time that we have to help you guys out," finished Mom

"And how are going to do that?" asked Emmett

"Blow it up," said Mom as she pressed the bottom for the stoplight

No one said a thing, hell no one had to; she had a point, we had gone over this before the only way to destroy these weapons were to burn them down and a bomb or anything close to it would cause a fire and that would lead them being burned to a crisp.

We continued walking till we got to a structure I didn't know a lick of Japanese so I couldn't read what the sign said. We went up a couple of levels and stopped when we reached 2 large black SUV's

"Alright just follow me," said Mom as she tossed me a pair of keys and some cash. It was an overcast down which was definitely a good thing and we would definitely go unnoticed

I nodded and got into the driver seat; Gabby, Bianca, Jake, Nessie, Emmett and Rosalie drove with me.

I did as Mom told me and I followed her, it was difficult driving around with all the traffic and people walking around but eventually we got there sometime later. Well we didn't actually get there because we ended up pulling into a parking structure about a block away.

The three groups split up as we got closer to the building; the largest group went in first and began fighting the obviously not human guards. I looked at my mom who nodded and then I looked over at Gabby who I knew from the look on her face that she was ready. I shifted and she leaped on my back and ran into the building, everyone was doing a good job of distracting everyone because no one even looked in our direction. We got in the elevator and Gabby hopped off; she took her backpack off and began taking her clothes off.

"Its not like you haven't seen any of this before," she said as she was taking her jeans off

"Yeah but I like to appreciate it every time that I do because well this could be my last time," I said to her

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist

"Well if this the last time that we get a chance like this then we better make sure that it was well worth it," she said as she put her lips on mine

As I took my lips off of hers I still had my eyes closed so that I could happily burn this image into my brain.

"Marry me," I said to her; I didn't know why I said in that moment but I knew that I didn't regret it and that I was following my heart. Dad would have been proud of me in that moment

My eyes were still closed but I could still see the shock on her, I opened them and saw that I was right

"Marry me," I said again

She hit me

"Hey what was that for?" I asked I rubbed my arm

"You pick now to start making jokes, we might die and I'm naked and you jokingly ask me to marry you, its not funny Chris," she scolded me

"I wasn't joking, I'm serious I want you to marry me," I said as I cupped her cheeks

She started blinking wildly, maybe she thought she was dreaming but this was not a dream and I was being very serious

"Why?" she asked

"Because I love you with all my heart and if I should die today I will die happily cause I would know that you were going to be my wife," I told her truthfully

She began to cry, I looked up and saw that we were getting closer to the 45th floor

"Yes, I will marry you," she said

I smiled and I hugged and kissed her

"Okay now that we have that all settled you have to change because we are about to reach the 45th floor," I told her

She smiled at me again and then moved back and shifted; I picked up Gabby's backpack and put it on. The ding came and I looked over at Gabby and mouthed, "I love you" to her and she winked and we proceed to look for my Dad.

The 45th floor was a failure, there was trace of him there; the same went for floors 46 and 47. I stopped and I looked at Gabby, I didn't really notice to till now how strange it looked having a wolf running through the floors of a skyscraper. Hell it must have been even stranger to have what I was running through this building; in reality this whole thing must have looked really strange.

"I think I thought you to always be alert in any situation," I heard someone say

I turned around and saw that my Dad was leaning against the side of the wall, I run to him and I hugged him with all I had

"Alright, alright," he said with a chuckle as I put him down

"I missed you Dad," I told him

"Missed you too kiddo," he said to me as he put his hand on my shoulder, he looked over at Gabby and smiled

"Aren't you going to give your Dad a hug," he said to her

She smiled and then ran to him and tackled him to the ground and began licking him

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way; can we please go kill this guy and go home," I said

Dad looked up at me, I knew he was studying me in that moment and then nodded; Gabby backed off and let my Dad get up

"Lets go," he said and we followed him; it took a few minutes but we got to a door that looked like led to a boardroom. This building looked different that it did more than a year ago.

Dad calmly opened the door and I saw Tai seated at the head of the table with his second in command seated at the right of him and the bitch that had the power that fucked us over last time was to his left.

"Jeremiah what is all of this," said Tai, I swear that even though most of his men were getting ashed that he seemed like he was having fun with all of this

"You could call it my resignation," Dad said with a chuckle

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that but it wont be happening," he said with a smile. He then looked over at the woman and I knew that in a second or two I would be on the floor withering in pain. I saw out of the corner of my eye that my Dad was gone and then the next thing I knew he was right in front of her and he was ripping out her throat and was chuckling it out the window. The look on Tai's face was priceless he was completely lost for words and he knew that he was in some deep shit, Dad then spinned and kicked her right in the stomach and that sent her flying into the wall and well then through the wall and into the next few rooms. Dad looked to his left and was starring at Tai.

"Did you really think that was going to work twice?" he asked

Tai didn't even say anything, he just over at his second in command and I guess he was waiting for him to do something, anything in order to maybe stop my Dad but he just sat there. Dad then looked at him

"Are you ready?" Dad asked him

The guy nodded and got up

"What are you doing?" asked Tai

"I have been with you for so long my oldest friend, it was you who brought me into this world and I serve you everyday to the best of my abilities but you are going down a path I do not believe I can follow. You have lost your honor, for what? The pursuit of power; I remember when we first met Jeremiah you spoke so highly of him afterwards, I even saw it myself. He reminded me so much of you in your earlier days; the ability, the honor, the willingness to give up ones life to save the lives of the many. He is what we should astride to be. He is a master that one can be proud of while you have been corrupted. I no longer serve you, I serve myself; in our human days we may killed many people but we still kept our honor and I always believed that followed us when we became of the undead but I guess I was wrong," the guy said

"You are leader with a group to lead; I give you two options, leave and live or stay and die," Dad said to him

Tai got up and charged at my Dad but he was caught off guard by a falling knee to the face and flew across the room. He got up and charged again, Dad gave him a round house kick and Tai crashed into the table breaking it in half, Tai moved so that he could look my Father in the face

"FUCK YOU," screamed Tai

Dad chuckled and tossed the lit lighter at him; I heard Tai's screams as he burnt to death. The wood from the table helped to burn him faster.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Dad said to the man

"The master I served died many years ago," said the man, he then proceeded to bow to my Father. Dad returned to the bow and then the man left the room

Dad looked over at me and Gabby and smiled

"Lets go home," he said


	53. Chapter 53: Vows

Chapter 53: Vows

A/N: This is the end, I mean I have been writing this story for more than a year and a half, I put so much into this and I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I have. I want to thank everyone who has ever read, commented or even skimmed through it, it means so much that you were willing to take time out of your day to read my little story. Of course I am gonna continue to write and I hope that you read my other stories, they are a little different than this story but I hope that you will give it a chance.

**?**

"Dude all I'm saying is that we can be in Vegas in no time and we can be in a strip club with strippers and blow," said Emmett as he helped me with my bowtie

"That's the dumbest fucking thing I have ever heard in my life, first of all Rosalie will kill you if it happened and secondly I have the love of my life out there waiting for me and I don't really think she would appreciate me taking off before our wedding and on top of that why would we have coke its not like it would affect you in the slightest," I answered back

"A) My Rosie would never kill me, this face is too pretty to be damaged and B) Your Woman would understand, and C) It wouldn't be for me it would be for the strippers" he told me

I heard laughing to my left and I glared in that direction

"Are you gonna say anything or are you just gonna sit there and laugh at me?" I asked

"What do you want me to say, I find it funny that you are trying to find reason in what he is telling you; I mean is it my fault that you don't know any better," he said to me

"Great you are being oh so helpful," I said sarcastically

"Hey what can I say," he replied with a smile

"Alright well since Vegas is apparently out of the question I'm gonna head outside and see if everything is going okay," said Emmett and then he was out the door

He got up and walked over to me and brushed off some stuff that was on my tux jacket

"Thanks I really appreciate you having my back when it comes to Emmett," I said

He laughed and shook his head

"Are you ready?" he asked as he looked at me

"Now you too," I said, I was really getting aggravated

"Hey it's the job of the best man to ask before you go down that aisle," he said to me

"Of course I'm ready, no one will be able to ever tell me that this isn't the right thing to do, I feel it in my bones," I told him

"Good, I'm just glad that I don't have to drag your ass down there," he said

"Dad," I groaned

He shook his head and laughed at me

"Chris, look I've always been proud of you, you are amazing man; the things you have done in your life have been extraordinary and I am so blessed to be your father but what you are about to do is special; this is in the top 5 of days I have ever had in my life right up there with the day that I met you and when I met my two daughters," he said

"What's the 5th one?" I asked

He looked at me like I was a dumb fuck then put up his left hand and wiggled his ring finger

"Fair enough," I told him

With that he patted my shoulders and told me that he would meet me at the alter

So yeah my parents finally got married, after almost 20 years together they finally did too bad none of us were there for the actually wedding part of that day, for whatever reason Mom and Dad wanted to be alone, just them, a video camera and the minister who just so happened to be my Uncle Liam. The family was pissed but my Mom and Dad always been the two that were at the forefront of everything that has happened in the last 20 years so I guess they wanted this one little thing all to themselves, they wanted their privacy and I know after everything they have done that it was the least they could ask of everyone, sure Both of my Grandmas were pissed I mean they weren't spring chickens anymore and I know both of them would love to have seen their children get married but that's why they used the camera. They knew that they couldn't get away with having the whole day by themselves so that's why I guess Mom let Alice plan the actual reception part of the wedding, which would happen on the Cullen's land. They got married on Quileute land overlooking the coast, Mom told me the story about how he came back after losing his memories and how it was the place where they looked into each other's eye for the first time, well again.

That was close to 6 months ago, I mean nothing really changed in my life; it wasn't like my life was somehow different just because they got married, the only thing was different was that my Mom is no longer Clearwater but a Rueben. But they did get a lot of free stuff and I am not ashamed to say that I got a lot of use out of that new TV that Rose and Emmett got my parents and the remodeling that was done on our kitchen was an awesome gift from Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle and many meals were had by me and cooked by Dad so it was all good.

Now today this was a game changer, I cant even legally drink and im about to be a husband. Its kind of freaky, I mean not in a bad way but if you look back a couple of years ago I don't think I would ever be here; I was just a regular kid who was being raised by amazing parents but was still a kid and now I can honestly say that I am a man, that because of everything I have been through, that this family has been through good and bad that I have grown up, I have matured. Sure things are quite now and have been since we got back from Japan but that doesn't mean that it will stay quite and that we won't be in danger but I will be ready I will never let my guard down; my Father will always be there well because he is who he is but I know now that its my show, its time for me to become the leader who I have been trained to be.

I looked out the window and saw that everyone was in suits and dresses; today was going to be the best day of my life. I was gonna marry the woman that was sent down to me from well I will leave that part up to you.

I walked out of the mansion and out to the back yard; Alice of course was being the planner so she ran to me and gave the once over.

"As handsome as your Father," she said as she wiped off some lent from my jacket coat

"I try," I told her with a grin

"We can never repay him for everything he has ever done for us, he went to hell and back to protect this family so many times," she said

"I know Alice," I told her

"You are the best parts of him; his compassion, his strength, his will and his courage," she said

"Hey I have some of my Mom in me too," I retorted

"Of course you do, for so long your Mom was in a bad place but I knew then that no one could ever love as much as your Mother can; that no one could ever match her passion that was until you were born until I saw you become the man that you have become; you are the best of both your parents," she said as she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek

"Jasper's a very lucky man," I said to her

"No Chris I am the lucky one and in about half an hour so will you," said Jasper as he walked up to us

"How you feeling bro?" I asked him

"Great," he said with a smile

"You really are aren't you?" I asked

"Yeah, my past is finally behind me; and I am feeling as good as I've ever felt, I have the most beautiful wife any man could ever have and I have an incredible family that will always love me and support me and I have a friend that I could talk to about everything," he said

He was talking about my Dad of course, many days were spent talking about war and battle tactics and it was nice for Jasper to have someone that he could truly relate to. He really seemed to be past all of his demons, I think he was finally living in the moment so to speak.

"Aww baby," Alice said to him as she wrapped her arms around him and they walked off together to be alone as always

I made my way through the crowd, I talked to a few people I even got some words of encouragement from Aunt Siobhan. I finally reached the alter where my Father, Emmett, Embry and Uncle Liam were waiting for me.

"You ready youngling?" Uncle Liam asked me

I gave him the look and he knew that it meant to stop asking me cause I knew I was ready.

I sighed and waited it out until I could finally look at my wife

Sometime later I heard Edward and Nessie beginning to play, everyone shut the hell up and I saw my Mom coming down the aisle, I looked over at my Dad and saw that he only had eyes for her, I think that I even saw her blush but I wouldn't dare to ask her. Rose was next, she was beautiful as always and I could see that she was really enjoying all of this, I saw her wink at Emmett and knew that tonight some loud moaning was gonna be coming from the forest; Bianca was last but certainly not least, the real adoption papers came in and were signed so she was officially my sister and she was a real Rueben, Mom even cried Dad would have to but you know…

All that was left was Gabriella, I know I should say Gabby I mean she likes it a hell of a lot more than Gabriella but for some reason it just wouldn't do today, everyday for the rest of our lives I would call her Gabby but not today, today was beyond special.

Then well then I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever set my eyes on, she was walking down the aisle looking like an angel, she was so damn beautiful. I saw that were she normally had purple and blue stripes it was bleached blond, it went perfect with her white gown. I could die today and not regret a single moment of it, cause I would die happily knowing that I was the husband of Gabriella Rueben. I walked down a step and took her gorgeous hand. It fit so perfectly in mine, like it was meant for me. We walked up the step and stood right in front of my Uncle.

Time flew by so fast that I really didn't hear any part of the sermon that he gave to everyone. But I do remember him telling me to face her; my heart was pounding out of my chest especially around so many people that have supernatural hearing, which meant that I was going to be laughed at for a long time. Uncle Liam told her to say her vows.

I cried as she told me about how much she loved me and how I made her feel complete, that the rest of her days would be incredible because of me and us being married. She couldn't speak anymore because the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

Then it was my turn,

"Gabriella you are the best thing that ever happened to me, when I look into your eyes I cant believe that someone so beautiful, so compassionate, so intelligent would ever pick me. I know we had a bit of supernatural help in that department but I truly do believe that I would have still fallen so love with you. Soul mates is a word I don't want to use because it undersells how much you mean to me, how much I am tied to you. I will never let a day go by where I don't show you how much I love you, I will fail so many times its not even funny hell both of us will, but we will always love each other, we will always turn to each other for everything. I know it sounds cliqued but the truth is that I am the luckiest guy in the world, you are my everything; you give me light where there is darkness, you give me hope where there is none without you I'd be half a man, half a person," I said to her

She fought through the tears to smile at me and I knew that I didn't fuck up my vows; Uncle Liam told us that it was time for the actual ring ceremony, my hands were a little shaky but I was able to get through it.

"Friends, family, esteemed guest I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Cristobal Rueben. Chris you may kiss the beautiful bride," he said to me

I smiled as I place my lips on hers and I sighed knowing that I was now complete; I heard the roar of the crowd as I placed my forehead on hers. I felt my father's hands on my shoulders as he told me,

"I'm so proud of you two now walk your asses down that aisle."

I started laughing as we walked hand in hand; from there it was a blur until I got to my seat at the reception. I look out in front of me and I saw the dance floor and the tables that were littered throughout the place. It definitely had Alice's touch, she went all out and I loved her for it. I felt Gabriella's hand clinch mine and I looked over at her, she gave me a breath-taking smile.

"Baby you look so gorgeous right now," I whispered into her ear

She giggled; in all the time that I had ever known her she never giggled, that made me happy cause it was me who caused her to do it

"You are the most handsome man I have ever set my eyes on," she responded

"Hey what about me?" asked Dad to my side

"Baby I think you're handsome," answered Mom

"Thank you darling," he said as he looked at her

"I thought this was our day?" I asked them

"That's what you think," said Mom as she winked at my Dad

"Come on Kid I need to talk to you for a bit," said Dad as he got up

Gabriella wined

"Come on princess I'll give him back to you in a little bit," he told her

"Thank you Daddy," she said as he walked up behind her and kissed her head

I followed him till we got to the outskirts of the reception

"I have something to give you," he said to me

"Okay," I answered

He reached into his tux jacket and took out an envelope and handed it to me

"What is this?" I asked as I flapped the envelope in his direction

"Open it up and find out," he said

So I did and it was the deed to the house

"Its Me and your Mother's gift to you two; you guys need a place to start your lives together and this has been your only home so it was we figured that it was the best thing we could give you," he said to me

I hugged him and laughed; my parents gave me a house that's pretty much the best gift I have ever been given. Then he tossed me car keys

"I finally finished her; with everything that went down we got so sidetracked that I couldn't fix her completely; I was even able to convert the engine to vegetable oil. She's in a body shop getting painted as we speak, you'll be able to pick her up when you guys get back from the honeymoon," he said to me

I smiled, a house and a car what day

"But wait where are you two gonna live?" I asked

"Are you kicking us out?" he asked with a smile

"Shut up," I said

"Me and your Mom are gonna do some traveling, 20 years of non-stop fighting it has to end sometime and this is the best place to leave on a high note; and plus I think your Mom wants to truly see the world," he said

"What about B?" I asked

"She's gonna stay with the Cullens for a bit, I mean were not gonna be gone forever maybe a couple of years or so and when we get back we'll see from there. Just cause we're going to be gone for a little bit doesn't mean we're still not your parents. I mean the minute you slip up with Gabby I'm gonna be there to slap you upside your head," he answered with a smile

"If you could catch me," I said

"If I can beat your mom in a race I think I can take you big man," he said

"Sure sure whatever you say old man," I answered with a chuckle

"You know you are the best thing I ever made, I'm a walking weapon of mass destruction and none of it matters because I have the three most amazing kids any father could ever want or have," he said as he looked off into the distance

One minute we are joking around about him kicking my ass, which we both knew would happen if he actually tired then the next he's getting reflective on me and talking about his pride as a father. I can tells that he buries a lot and Mom is probably the only one that he actually vents to and the odd occasion maybe Uncle Carlisle but he has a really good way of separating his real feelings from the opinions that he gives everyone. Maybe he's getting soft, maybe he was just tired as hell maybe he knew that for the most part this was actually the beginning of a new era where he could just be him none of it mattered of course and I would end up just chalking it up to being his kids' wedding and knowing that people get emotional during these events

"Come on let's get back before your mother hunts us down," he said as he walked past me and towards the reception

We walked for a little bit and basically shot the shit, I mean nothing out of the ordinary was said between the two of us.

The minute we came into sight every single eye was turned on us and Alice came storming towards us like the hurricane that she was and she was on Category 5 alert

"Where the hell have you two been? We are off schedule," she screamed at us with her hands on her hips

I looked over at Dad and saw that he was holding back rolling around on the floor and laughing his ass off

"Relax princess I am allowed to have a few words with my Son since you know I paid for everything and I am the father," he said as he patted her head

She tired to swing at him but he was too fast and was behind her instantly

"Excuse me Ali-Cat, I gotta go dance with the wife," he said as he walked in the direction of where the wedding party was sitting

She looked at me and all I could do was shrug; she huffed and stormed off

I looked at Gabby who was balling and walked till I got to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"You guys have a nice talk?" she asked as I kissed her neck

"Yeah who knew Dad was such a pansy," I answered

I looked over at my parents and I got the stare of death from my Mom, Dad just shrugged and smiled and they continued to dance.

"In all honestly I think well hell I don't know things finally where they need to be, no more big evil that we have to fight, no more surprises expect for one thing," I said as I moved to her right and sat down

"Which is?" she asked

"Dad just gave us the deed to the house," I told her as I handed the paper

"Are you serious?" she asked surprised

"Yeah, he said that we needed a place to call our own," I answered

"Where are they going to live then?" she asked

Sure we were pretty well off but it was the only home they ever own, I mean there was no real need to move all over the place anymore and Dad is an extreme frugal person, in other words he was a bit of a tight wad when it came to money but Mom being Mom always got whatever she wanted I think that was the only time he spends a lot of money, hell he found my car in a junk yard and rebuilt it himself; he had downloaded a program from the internet that basically showed him what to do.

"He said wanted to travel a bit, couple of years maybe I think that it'll be their honeymoon," I told her

I looked at her and saw a few tears slide down her beautiful face

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked

"I'm gonna miss them so much," she said

"It'll be alright Darlin' they'll be back before you know it and you can call them whenever you want," I said to her

"I know I know I just love Mom and Dad so much," she said

"Me too but I think they've earned some time for themselves don't you think?" I asked

"Yeah just being a bit emotional," she said

"CAN WE HAVE THE BRIDE AND GROOM ON THE DANCEFLOOR FOR THE FIRST OFFICAL DANCE AS MAN & WIFE," the D.J said over the loud speaker

I got up and extended my hand to my wife and she took it excitedly, it was weird cause I really thought someone would say "Man & Dog" or "Man & Bitch" but no one ever did, hmm maybe it wasn't going to be one of those weddings. I took Gabby into my arms and we danced to some cheesy ass song that I know Alice picked out. Then I danced with Mom while Gabby and Dad danced then it was our turns with Rose and Emmett and finally Alice and Jasper.

"Still mad from before?" I asked her

She huffed

"Come on munchkin don't be mad, how bout this I'll take you shopping," I said to her

She looked at me and smiled like a kid on Christmas morning

I looked over at Gabby who looked at me like I was crazy, and then I heard Jasper laugh

"Your funeral kid," he said to me

"Are you being serious?" she asked

"Yeah I don't mind," I answered

She jumped up in the air and did something with her fist up; it was like she was punching the air.

Everyone was laughing and that caused Alice's good mood to go away, she took Jasper's hand and they walked off together. I shook my head and took Gabby in my arms again and we started to dance again

"You do know what you're agreeing to, right?" she asked

"Yeah I do I'm good, I need to buy new clothes anyway, might as well be with someone who knows that they are doing," I said

"You're too nice of a guy," she said

"Yeah I am that's one of the reasons you married me," I told her

She laughed

We spent the rest of the night just hanging out, this family was known for its parties; hell I even saw Mom and Aunt Maggie sharing a laugh, which was nice maybe all of that shit that they dealt with over the years had finally been put to rest. I saw Bianca talking to Embry and some of the other wolves, I just smiled she looked really happy. It was never gonna be perfect, there was always gonna be a fight; friends and family would be lost that's the way life goes there is no happily ever after. Whoever tells you that is a fucking fool but there is such a thing as finding some semblance of peace, there is happiness to be found but its not everlasting its something you work at it. My Dad taught me that I find those that I am willing to die for and I protect them, I make sure nothing would ever happen to them; you fight for those that you love, you give it your all; no regrets, no what ifs. My marriage would never be perfect and neither one of us would be either but were perfect for each other we would fight for each other, that's what would my Mom and Dad would do. Life isn't composed of just big events, its made up of small events like getting to wake up next to her or having the last pop-tart in the box or even getting home on time to watch the game. Maybe I'm just going on in a diatribe about life but I'm allowed so fuck it all I'm happy and im gonna continue to be happy as long as Gabriella is my wife.

**Jeremiah's POV**

So here we were at the airport, a few days had past since the wedding; I think it surprised everyone when Chris and Gabby decided that they did not want a honeymoon, they just wanted a few days away from everyone. I was proud, I mean they decided that they didn't need much to be happy.

"So where to first?" asked Leah as she stood next to me

I looked over at her and saw the utter joy in her eyes; it was hard not to smile, it was hard not to want to kiss her and create a little bubble in which it would only be the two of us.

"Close your eyes," I told

"Alright but nothing kinky," she said with a smile

I laughed and took her hand at placed against the terminal screen

"Alright i'm gonna guide your finger up and down the screen, say stop and thats where we'll go first," I told her

"Stop," she said after a minute or so

"I guess we're going to Spain," I said

"Oh I can't wait," she said as she had a giant grin on her face

And that was the point she could wait, we had all the time in the world we could spend it anyway we wanted. I casually looked back at the years I spent with her and I wouldn't have changed a damn thing. She made me a better man, a lot better than I had ever hoped to be; she gave me my children, she gave me my hope back hell she gave me my humanity. And if it took me a million years give or take I would repay her for all that she has ever done.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard her ask

I looked over and saw her looking at me; I put my lips on her and smiled

"Nothing," I said as I winked at her


End file.
